Unhealing Person
by Akumu-Nightly
Summary: En el mundo existe una delicada línea entre el amor y la obsesión, entre la locura y la demencia. Dos chicos quebrados hasta el alma, vacíos y llenos de dolor. Hundidos en la oscuridad, emergiendo como demonios. Dos chicos, que buscaban a dos ángeles... dos ángeles que hundirán en la misma oscuridad de la que ellos salieron, corrompiendo y llenando de odio hasta el final.
1. Chapter 1

**UNEHALIGN PERSON (Persona sin curación)**

 **En el mundo existe una delicada línea entre el amor y la obsesión, entre la locura y la demencia.**

 **Dos chicos quebrados hasta el alma, vacíos y llenos de dolor. Hundidos en la oscuridad, emergiendo como demonios.**

 **Dos chicos, que buscaban a dos ángeles... dos ángeles que hundirán en la misma oscuridad de la que ellos salieron, corrompiendo y llenando de odio hasta la mas fina fibra de sus seres. Hasta el final, hasta la muerte...**

 **Unhealing person (Persona que no tiene curación)**

 **SasuHina +18**

 **NaruNae (?)**

 **Advertencia:**

 **Dolor al lector.**

 **EPISODIO 1: FANTASMAS**

La clásica vida de una chica normal… Problemas normales, amigas normales, clases normales, en fin, una vida normal. Como la cualquier otra persona a la que te encuentres por la calle, en el autobús o incluso tu propia vida común.

Pero, lo que nunca se sabe es la clase de vueltas que la vida pueda darte…algunos son pequeños cambios, como el que cortes el cabello, cambies de peinado, uses un color de ropa más que otros, cambies la ruta por la que vas a casa… Pero existen cambios que son, simplemente inesperados, que cando llegan no sabes ni siquiera por donde deberías comenzar.

Desde una mudanza a una ciudad lejana, la ruptura de tus padres, e incluso… el regreso de ese antiguo amor, el regreso del primer amor.

La encantadora Universidad, de Gakuren Royal, recibía a sus nuevos alumnos para otro nuevo año de clases.

Y nuestra historia empieza con una adorable joven. Su nombre, Hyuga Hinata. Una chica delgada, linda, tierna, amistosa, amable, y como los chicos dirían, un auténtico ángel.

Caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de la Universidad rumbo a su salón de clases, al cual, por fin después de tanto tiempo, compartiría con sus mejores amigas. Durante sus primeros años en el instituto nunca había compartido clases con sus amigas, y justamente ahora que estaba a tres años de concluir sus estudios compartiría algunas de sus sesiones con ellas.

Saludaba a alguna que otra chica que había conocido en su estadía en otros grupos, y a alguno que otro amigo por igual. Giro por el pasillo y tras avanzar un par de salones más llego a su lugar.

Chicos y Chicas tanto nuevas como conocidos, y ahí los lugares de enfrente estaban sus amigas, charlando y riendo como siempre. Camino hasta ellas, recibiendo un fuerte abrazo grupal en cuanto hubo saludado.

-¡Hinata!-dijeron casi a coro las otras tres.

La Hyuga tras el pequeño abrazo que recibió, paseo sus ojos por sus amigas. Cabe decir que tenía cerca de tres meses de no verlas, y ahora que lo hacía noto con facilidad sus cambios.

-B-Buenos días, Sakura…-Su joven amiga de extraños pero hermosos cabellos rosados, el cual estaba en un corte más pequeño, remarcando más sus hombros y su delgado cuello. Sus ojos verdes cuales esmerarlas brillaban intensamente y de una forma hermosa.

-…Ino,-continuo con su amiga de cabellos rubios y largos que llevaba sujetos en una coleta de caballo alta, dejando solo su encantador flequillo suelto. Sus ojos azules como lapislázuli que resaltaban perfectamente en su tono de piel.

-Naemi.-concluyo al ver a chica de cabellos rubios, de un tono carameleadlo o del color de queso de nachos, su cabello como siempre, corto y despeinado. Sus ojos de ese que siempre le recordaban al diamante negro, que solo a la luz tanto del sol o alguna luz artificial dejaba a relucir su encantador color.

-¡Tanto sin verte!-Ino la rodeo por los hombros y la acerco a ella.- ¿Cómo has estado?-

-B-Bastante bien… ¿ y us-ustedes?-mantenía una adorable sonrisita en sus labios.

-¡Mal por tener que volver a levantarme temprano!-alego la chica junto a ella.

-No puedo quejarme, todas la vacaciones estuve ayudándole a mi Mamá en la librería-respondió la Haruno.

-Yo con estar lejos de casa, me conformo-Dijo Naemi.

Las chicas se intercambiaron miradas y después se solaron a reír.

-¿Tu que has hecho, Hinata?-pregunto Sakura.

-M-Mi Mamá y yo salíamos juntas a pasar t-tiempo de calidad al igual que m-mi hermana… y ayudaba a mi P-Padre con la empresa…de hecho…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, uniendo el ambos dedos índice en un movimiento que las chicas conocían y apodaron como su tic nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa?-hablo Ino, quien le soltaba de su agarre para mirarla más atentamente.

-T-Tengo un pro-prometido- Las chicas abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar esa noticia, intercambiaron sus miradas incrédulas.

-¿Prometido?... ¿A esta edad?-hablo Ino.-No me digas que fue idea de tu Padre- Hinata afirmo.

-Vaya hombre…-Sakura suspiro.- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?-

-N-Neji Hyuga-

-¡¿Tu Primo?!- Las tres levantaron la voz provocando que las miradas de los demás se posase sobre ellas. Hinata se hundió de la vergüenza en su lugar.

-Ok… Esto es sería… ósea que…-Ino estaba a punto de seguir de hablando cuando el sonido de la campana se escuchó y seguido el profesor hizo su aparición.

-Buenos días Jóvenes, mi nombre es Nakano Yuusuke, su profesor y Tutor. Cualquier cosa que quieran saber, hablar o si tiene alguna duda sobre qué hacer una vez que terminen sus estudios, pueden reunirse conmigo-Hablaba el joven Maestro con una brillante sonrisa.

Los alumnos ya habían tomado sus lugares y miraban atentos al Tutor.

-Por ser hoy el primer día de estudios, me gustaría que hablasen para conocerlos un poco mejor y saber si puedo ayudarles-Hablaba con energía y un sutil entusiasmo.

Alguno que otro joven levanto la mano para hacer algunas preguntas a ese hombre que parecía confiable.

Hinata comenzó a pasear su mirada por el salón, le resultaba extraño que la mayoría de chicos que estaban en el mismo, habían sido sus compañeros desde primaria. Solo que…

El sonido de la puerta inundo el salón, provocando silencio. El profesor camino hasta la misma puerta que minutos antes había cerrado tras su entrada. Al abrirla, estaban dos jóvenes fuera de esta. Sus rostros mostraban molestia absoluta, como si hubiesen sido forzados a ir.

-¿Alguna excusa para haber llegado tarde?-El instructor se cruzó de brazos mirando desaprobatoriamente a aquellos dos.

-No quería venir-soltó uno de ellos.

-Nos perdimos, somos nuevos en este lugar-dijo el otro.

-Bueno, bueno…-El profesor suspiro, se sentía de tan buen humor ese día que no iba a perderlo por la impuntualidad de dos alumnos.-Por ser el primer día, les pasare esto por alto, ¿entienden?-

Se hizo a un lado y les permitió pasar, dejando no solo a nuestra querida Hyuga con la mandíbula casi por el suelo, sino a sus amigas y al resto de alumnos.

-No…No puede ser….-Susurro Ino.

-N…Naru…-Hinata no podía creerlo.

Los dos chicos pasaron al frente, se quedaron mirando a todo el salón. Los murmullos se hicieron presentes, las miradas de sorpresa y otras de susto, como si hubiesen visto a unos fantasmas.

-¿Pueden presentar ese?-Dijo el maestro con su amabilidad recuperada de nuevo.

-Uchiha Sasuke-hablo, ese chico de cabellos y ojos tan oscuros como el centro de un agujero negro que parecían succionar todo aquello que se atreviese a verlo. Era considerablemente alto, de un cuerpo que, aunque fuera opacado por el uniforme, se veía ejercitado y musculado. Su piel se notaba incluso más pálida de lo que se podía recordar. Sus facciones más definidas y poseía un aspecto endemoniadamente sensual.

-Uzumaki Naruto- El joven de cabellos rubios y sutilmente más largos, alborotados y despeinados como siempre. Tan alto como su colega, o quizá un par de centímetros más bajo. Sus ojos azules brillantes como el cielo sin nubes, la sonrisa que acompaño a sus palabras tan radiante y encantadora. Su piel se notaba más bronceada y su cuerpo sufría el mismo caso de su amigo. Conservaba uno que otro pequeño atisbo infantil en su rostro, que en cuanto la sonrisa se hubo borrado dejo a vista su verdadera edad.

Tras haber confirmado quienes eran, dejaron a mas sorprendidos.

-Un gusto recibirlos en mi clase, Uzumaki, Uchiha…. Si pueden tomar asiento…-pidió con amabilidad el profesor.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacia los asientos traseros que para mala suerte de nuestra querida Hyuga, se encontraba uno al final de su fila y otro al final de la fila donde estaban Ino y Naemi.

Su corazón empotraba con fuerza su pecho, queriendo salir y largarse cuanto fuera posible.

Por qué… el amor de su vida, el amor que tanto le costó olvidar, el amor que la lastimo como nunca antes, había regresado a su vida.

El inicio del primer descanso se hizo presente de una forma lenta y tortuosa para Hinata, quien durante todas las clases no dejaba de sentir esa mirada penetrante y pesada sobre su espalda. No se atrevía si quiera a mirar hacia atrás.

Y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de salir, casi salía corriendo del salón tirando del brazo de Naemi con fuerza, seguidas rápidamente por Ino y Sakura. Dejando a la persona que la estaba observando con una sonrisa amplia y llena de satisfacción.

Invento una excusa de que se había mareado y necesitaba cuanto antes aire fresco para evitar preguntas de sus amigas.

-¡¿Pueden creerlo?!-hablaba con sorpresa en su voz la Yamanaka.- ¡Esos dos otra vez!-

-¿Otra vez?-dijo Naemi.

-¡Claro!, ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?-insistió Ino. Sin embargo chica negó.- ¡Arga!, ¡Algún día terminaras matándome!-

-Entonces voy bien- Una sonrisa burlona se posó sobre los labios de la contraria, recibiendo un fuerte golpe a la cabeza. Se quejó sobándose la nuca.

Hinata las miraba, y aunque en algunas veces causaba gracia ver como aquellas dos se llevaban, esta vez no fue una de ellas.

Su mente se empezó a perder en sus recuerdos…

 _Empezó a recordar cuando iba a la primaria. Esos días que aunque en un principio fueron horribles, poco a poco se fue llenando de bellos recuerdos…_

 _Recuerdos que fueron oscurecidos tras aquella noticia._

 _Si bien, los Padres piensan que los niños son buenos, e inocentes, pero donde ella estaba era todo lo contario. Aquellos niños que bien juraría que eran demonios con piel de cordero. En su salón sobre todo, o tenías a alguien que te protegiera o morías a tu suerte con sus burlas, bromas y golpes._

 _Ella sufrió mucho, obteniendo apodos por sus ojos, el estilo de su peinado, y su carácter. Humillada por niñas y niños, que no hacían más que burlase de sus defectos. Pero no era la única que sufría de ello, también su joven amiga, Sakura, quien sufría de burlas porque su frente era demasiado grande._

 _Un día a ambas las dejaron encerradas en el baño, después de que les hubiesen pegado chicles en el cabello, les hubieran golpeado y escupido. Las dos pequeñas se quedaron en el sanitario femenino llorando. Unidas por las burlas de los niños ambas prometieron ser amigas y sobre llevar las cosas._

 _Dos chicas abrieron la puerta, fue en ese momento que conocieron a Ino y Naemi. Sin embargo Ino dejo en claro que solo les ayudarían esa vez, que el resto ellas solas debían de superar._

 _Así que no se hicieron una falsa idea de amistad. Eso hasta el día siguiente que la joven Naemi se había metido a pelear contra otra niña para defender a Sakura._

 _Aquella pelea que costo demasiado para ambas rubias, las unió como amigas._

 _Pero, a diferencia de ella que logro ser salvada por sus amigas, aquel niño por el que sentía un cierto cariño especial no. Ni el, ni Sasuke._

 _Aquellos dos pobres niños que siempre estuvieron solos, y eran el blanco principal de las burlas y desprecio._

" _-¡Oye Gordumaki!-"El apodo de Naruto, quien solo por ser más llenito que los demás se llevaba el blanco de golpes e insultos._

" _-¡Mariquita Uchiha!-"El apodo de Sasuke, quien era más susceptible y sensible, siendo el blanco para bromas y burlas._

 _Aquellos dos niños que sufrieron como ningún otro niño. Ambos se habían unido como amigos, pero aquello fue incluso peor, siendo más humillados que antes._

 _Una tarde, Hinata estaba dispuesta a hablar con Naruto y pedirle ser amigos, pero cuando fue a buscarlo, vio a ese maldito grupo de niños que estaban golpeando a Naruto en el suelo, Sasuke fue sujetado y se removía en su lugar para ayudar a su único amigo._

 _Los niños los metieron al baño, dejando a la pobre Hyuga sin vista de lo que les hicieron, con el miedo a flor de piel y sus piernas congeladas no pudo acercarse. Solo los vio salir riendo, y tras aquello cerraron la puerta con seguro dejando a los dos pequeños atrapados y a juzgar por lo que traían en brazos, desnudos._

 _Se armó con poco valor, y fue en busca del conserje, pero aquel hombre no hizo caso a sus palabras, solo siguió hablando y coqueteando descaradamente con una maestra que tampoco había hecho caso._

 _Frustrada, nerviosa y temerosa, fue en busca de alguien más. Pero si aquellos dos adultos no hicieron caso, ninguno lo haría. Así que opto por ir con sus amigas, quienes estaban sentadas platicando._

 _Al llegar y contarles lo que paso, no dudaron nada en ir._

 _Una vez que estaban fuera del baño, Naemi pregunto si se encontraban bien, pero su respuesta fue la voz quebradiza de Sasuke pidiendo ayuda. Enternecidas por aquella voz, Ino dio la idea de separarse._

 _Ordeno a Sakura y Naemi ir por la llave, mientras que ella y Hinata conseguían algo de ropa. El pequeño grupo acato la orden y fueron en marcha._

 _Pero la búsqueda de ropa para ayudar a aquellas dos almas solitarias parecía imposible. Ino bufaba molesta al ver que entre ninguna de sus cosas o las de sus amigas había algo decente que darles a esos niños. Hinata se sentía tan inútil en ese momento por no poder hacer más. Sabía de antemano que sus Padres no estaban en casa y no podía pedirles ayuda._

" _-¡Ya lo tengo!-"Ino comenzó a caminar seguida de Hinata confundida, quien ignoraba la idea que se le debió cruzar por la cabeza._

 _Ambas corrieron a los grupos avanzados, donde estaba nada más y nada menos que el extraño hermano mayor de Ino. Deidara._

 _Al llegar con él y su grupo de amigos raros, Ino le conto lo que paso. Por lo general los mayores no solían meterse en líos de los pequeños, a menos claro que fueran en el caso de Ino, familia._

 _El rubio mayor se giró hacia sus amigos, que fumaban en ese pequeño rincón. Un chico de cabellos rojos y otro de cabellos naranjas se intercambiaron miradas, para acto seguido lanzarle a Deidara dos extrañas capuchas o túnicas negras con nubes rojas._

 _El hermano mayor le entrego a su hermanita aquellas dos túnicas, y sin más que perder emprendieron su camino hacia el baño. No sin antes agradecer por la ayuda._

 _Pero las palabras de aquel extraño chico de cabellos naranjas le dejo helada._

" _-Cambiaran de idea en un futuro.-"_

 _Y con aquella frase en su cabeza camino con el cuerpo hecho un cubo de hielo. Al llegar al lugar de encuentro, las otras dos chicas ya las esperaban fuera._

 _Naemi abrió la puerta un poco, lo suficiente para que Ino les pasara las túnicas. Y después ambos salieron._

 _El pequeño Uzumaki salió con la capucha puesta tapando su rostro y gruñendo un "Gracias". Sasuke salió después de él, y se permito ver a sus "Salvadoras" con una sonrisa lastimosa, acompañada de una mirada triste y melancólica._

 _Agradeció y se fue tras los molestos ojos azul, quien tuvo la "amabilidad" de esperarlo. El pequeño grupo de niñas los observo salir, quien diría que esa sería la última vez que los verían._

 _Días después de que ninguno de ellos se presentó, la maestra había dicho que por un reporte que llego a dirección por parte de los Padres de ambos, los dos pequeños fueron secuestrados y asesinados._

 _Nublando así… los siguientes días de la Hyuga._

-¿Hinata me estas escuchando?-Ino trono sus dedos delante de ella al verla tan metida en su mente.

-¿E-Eh?- Hinata salió de su retardo mirando a sus amigas quienes le miraban atentamente, haciéndola sonrojarse por la vergüenza.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo Naemi.

-S-Si-Tartamudeo con una extraña sonrisa nerviosa.

Intercambio de miradas.

-Bueno, si tú dices-Ino se encogió de hombros.

-Levantarnos temprano nos afecta-bromeo Naemi, a lo que las demás chicas solo sonrieron.

-¡En ese caso vayamos a los campos y recuperemos energías!- dijo Ino con entusiasmo.

-¡Claro que sí!- añadió Naemi, mientras Ino se abrazaba del brazo de su amiga para salir seguidas de Sakura y Hinata.

-¿Segura que estas bien, Hinata?-hablo Sakura antes de salir por completo del lugar.

-S-Solo a s-sido un mal re-recuerdo…-tartamudeo con tristeza.

El ojo verde le rodeo con uno de sus brazos, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa.

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes-

Ojala aquello realmente fuera cierto.

Por su parte, dos chicos estaban a las afueras en una zona alejada de todos. Sasuke estaba recargado sobre un árbol con ambos brazos cruzados y un semblante de tranquilidad absoluta. Naruto estaba recostado bajo el mismo árbol, mientras daba largas caladas al cigarro que traía en sus labios. Desde que él había logrado hacer círculos con el humo, su colega rubio se había empeñado en lograrlo él también.

-¿Crees que vengan?- dijo Naruto rompiendo el cómodo silencio entre los dos.

-Lo harán-contesto rápido.

-Muero por arrancarles el pene a todos de la forma más horrible que pueda imaginar la mente humana- aquello lo soltó el ojos azules con suma normalidad, como si aquello fuera un simple tema de conversación que podía ser escuchado en cualquier lugar.

Sasuke solo sonrió sutilmente, Naruto había cambiado mucho en ese tiempo… Tanto que incluso a él le resultaba sorprendente.

Pero… Tras todo lo que ellos pasaron, ¿Quién no cambiaría?

 _Su infancia había sido una mierda desde que su hermano se hubiera escapado. Las disputas entre sus padres eran demasiado frecuentes, los gritos su pan de cada día y los sollozos de su Madre la canción que le ayudaba a dormir._

 _Su padre le trataba mal por ser un "Afeminado", según él, pero no era culpa del pequeño Uchiha. No conocía nada del mundo y no podía diferenciar las cosas tan fáciles y menos cuando nadie quería siquiera pasar unos minutos con él. Odiaba ser humillado, ser débil y un "nenaza" como sus compañeros le gritaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo, y en su momento a todo el mundo._

 _Salvo a una pequeña… La encantadora princesa Hyuga, aquella niña que jamás le trato mal, aquella niña que fue amable con él en varias ocasiones, pero sin duda alguna la que más valoro fue cuando lo había rescatado del baño._

 _Ese día que cambio su vida y la de su amigo._

 _Al igual que él, Naruto también tenía problemas con sus Padres adoptivos. El Uzumaki había sido huérfano desde nacimiento, su Madre murió a la hora del parto y su Padre en un accidente de automóviles antes de su nacimiento. Fue adoptado por una familia "Problemática" que le juzgaban por su peso y por su forma de ser, una familia que solo le adopto para hacer lo que quería con ese pequeño._

 _Ninguno quería volver a su hogar, y menos en esas fachas. Maldecían a aquellos niños con las palabras que conocían._

 _Sin embargo a penas salir, un grupo de los chicos mayores les detuvieron. Fastidiados por las burlas e insultos, estaba dispuestos a pelear. Pero antes si quiera atacar, un hombre, joven y que cubría su rostro con una extraña bufanda, de cabellos plateados, se portó amable con ellos. Y no solo eso, sino que les ofreció la libertad en bandeja de plata._

 _Solo tenía que unirse a ellos y su grupo, y nunca más volverían a sufrir._

 _Estando solos, y sin nadie más, aquella oferta fue aceptada de inmediato, dándoles así un giro de ciento ochenta grados a sus vidas. Fingir sus muertes solo fue una parte._

-Teme, despierta, ya han llegado.- La voz de Naruto le saco de sus recueros haciéndolo volver al presente. Donde solo mirar al frente los vio… aquellos niños que les hicieron la vida imposible, bueno, a algunos de ellos. Cabe decir que del resto ya se habían ocupado.

Una vez que la pequeña bandita de chicos llego hasta ellos, sus sonrisas no se borraban causando más rabia a los dos muchachos.

-¿Fingir sus muertes para ya no afrontar su verdadero destino?-Hablo aquel chico que jamás olvidarían, aquel chico que siempre dirigió al grupo. -¿Acaso han venido por más de esto?, ¿Quieren terminar lo que empezamos?... A fin de cuentas, ahora tengo más cosas para jugar con ustedes- El grupito soltó algunas risas por los ingeniosos comentarios de su "Líder".

Naruto y Sasuke se intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. El Uzumaki termino de fumar y arrojo la colilla al césped, y acto seguido piso la colilla.

-Qué curioso… Lo mismo le dije a tu Madre ayer que fue a buscarme para darle lo que tú "Papi" no puede…-hablo Naruto.-Tiene un cuerpo grotesco, y su cara es igual a la tuya, pero eso si… tiene un culo que sabe cómo apretar-Se mordió su labio inferior con su semblante de lujuria.-Como se nota que le gusta que se la cojan como a una puta cualquiera- La sonrisa maligna en sus labios se formó mirando a aquel chico que contrajo su mueca enfadado por lo que decía.

-¡¿Así que ahora tienes huevos para decir esas cosas?!-grito inmerso en su enfado.

-Y una polla tan grande y gruesa que si te la meto sale por tu boca- La sonrisa de malicia del Uzumaki se posaba resplandeciente sobre sus labios.

El chico gruño iracundo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra el rubio quien esquivo sus golpes, esperando paciente su oportunidad, la cual llego al momento cuando este le dio la espalda. Naruto levanto su pierna y con fuerza le pateo la espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces al césped.

Maldijo por lo bajo, y cuando logro levantarse la sonrisa burlona del ojos azul le lleno de más rabia y volvió a lo mismo tratando de golpearlo, pero en ningún momento le pudo hacer nada.

-¡Venga!, ¡Golpéame!- retaba Naruto.

El muchacho recibió ayuda de sus amigos, a la par Sasuke se unía a su rubio colega. La sonrisa entre aquellos dos chicos fue cómplice para iniciar así con su venganza.

Tras una pelea donde el grupo de chicos termino sobre el césped adoloridos, y gimientes de dolor. Aquellos dos eran auténticas máquinas de pelea que parecían no tener compasión alguna.

El líder del grupo estaba de rodillas delante de ambos. Naruto le sostenía del cabello con fuerza, mientras que el contrario estaba llorando.

-¡P-Por favor!, ¡N-No más!-tartamudeo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué has dicho, perra?-el Uzumaki le levanto a su altura aun con el cabello firmemente atrapado entre sus dedos.

-¡L-Lo siento!, ¡De verdad lo siento!- Las lágrimas salían a mares de sus ojos, implorando que se detuviera. Pero ni el moreno, ni el rubio tenían la intención de hacerlo.

-¿Piensas que te voy a tener piedad? -Naruto le arrojo contra el césped con toda la brusquedad que pudiera para hacerle el máximo daño.-Jamás tuviste piedad de mi… No esperes que yo la tenga-

El miedo llenaba al muchacho que no hacía más que temblar y llorar. La mirada azulada estaba clavada en él, penetrándole inclemente como dagas que derrochaban odio y rabia en una mezcla enfermiza.

-En cuatro-hablo el rubio.

-¿Eh?-el chico desde el suelo clavo sus ojos en él, mirándolo con terror.

-¡Dije en cuatro!-levanto su voz rabiosa.

El chico intercambio una mirada con el moreno que estaba tan tranquilo con ambos brazos cruzados, su mirada fría y vacía.

-Hazlo rápido-dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta.

Con el pánico en sus venas y el terror atormentando su cuerpo, el chico temía lo peor. Naruto le sujeto del cuello y le coloco en cuatro. Lloraba, se retorcía, y forcejeaba por liberase, pero aquello solo hacia enfadar más al Uzumaki, quien no dudo nada en darle un fuerte puñetazo a la altura de la boca del estómago.

Se sintió sofocado y a causa de aquel punzante dolor quedo a merced del rubio, quien de un solo tirón le bajo el pantalón junto a los bóxer dejando todo su culo al descubierto.

-¡Por favor no lo hagas!-jadeo el chico al sentirse expuesto ante esa monstruosidad.

-Suplica todo lo que quieras… pero no apelaras a mi humanidad-le susurro cerca de su oído haciéndolo temblar y aumentar el terror.

El sonido de una bragueta bajarse hizo eco en su cabeza, el pánico le congelo la sangre evitando moverse. Espero lo peor… pero lo único que recibió fue una horrible patada que arremetía con fuerza contra su culo haciéndolo golpearse la cara con fuerza.

La extraña y enfermiza risa del rubio se escuchó con ganas, se giró a verlo. Aquellos ojos azules que mostraban un extraño matiz rojo, una sonrisa llena de malicia y su extraño destello psicópata en la mirada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Pensaste que te la iba a meter?-se burló de él, quien solo le miraba con miedo.- No mereces que meta mi preciado "paquete" en tu culo de mierda, además no tiro para esos lados-

La sonrisa maniaca del rubio se borró dejando a una mirada más sería, metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacar una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor.

-Tu turno, teme-el rubio se dio la media vuelta y encendió su preciado cigarro.

Sasuke giro hacia él, mirándole con desprecio y odio. El chico se llevó una mano a la nariz que no dejaba de sangrar, mirando aterrado al moreno.

-Harás algo por nosotros-hablo.-Y si te niegas… me asegurare de que te metan un tubo por el culo hasta que salga por la boca, ¿entiendes?-

Afirmo moviente su cabeza con rapidez. El Uchiha sonrió ladinamente.

Horas después, a la segunda hora del descanso. Sasuke estaba mirando al grupo de chicas donde estaba su "Premio", charlando y comiendo con sus amigas.

Hinata Hyuga, era el premio que necesitaba para que su vida estuviera perfecta. Miraba a aquella chica de preciados ojos perlados desde la distancia, casi podía sentir su aroma gracias a aquella sutil ráfaga de aire que soplo en su dirección.

Sin embargo, el humo de cigarro llego hasta el opacando la muy débil fragancia que percibía de su chica. Chasqueo molesto al ver a Naruto llegando a su lado, fumando.

-Te dará cáncer si sigues así-le reprocho molesto. Odiaba que fumara, y sobre todo cerca de él. Aunque también fumara, minino él se controlaba tratando de no hacerlo a cada rato.

-De algo he de morir-esa fue su respuesta acompañada de su característica sonrisa zorruna.

Sasuke bufo, y siguió mirando hacia el frente, donde aún seguía su chica. Naruto miraba en la misma dirección, pero su mirada se tornó molesta cuando vio a aquellas dos chicas. Ino y Sakura…

Aquellas dos brujas, como el las recordaba, las odiaba con fuerza.

-¿Serán ellas?- Sasuke afirmo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Hinata será mía-vio de reojo a su colega rubio, esperando su reacción.

-¿Nunca entenderás?, esa chica se muere por mí, no por ti-saco el cigarro de su boca y expulso el humo.

-Por eso la comprare- Ahora Naruto poso sus orbes azules en el encarnando una ceja.

-¿Y crees que te la va a vender?- Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada.

-Me lo debe- Poso de nuevo su atención a ella.-Pagare lo que tenga que pagar, pero ella será de mi propiedad-

-En ese caso, ¡suerte con eso!-le dio un leve golpe al hombro en señal de "apoyo".

Pero aquella platica no iba a detenerse, mientras que su colega rubio expulsaba el humo de su cigarro, logro ver a aquella chica de cabellos rubios, quien llegaba con su propiedad. Sonrió con malicia.

-Apuesto que tú también compraras a una de ellas- Naruto en respuesta tosió bruscamente.

-¡Ja!, ¡Ninguna de ellas me atrae!-

-¿Enserio?, ¿ni ella?-señalo a la chica sin que su sonrisa se borrase.

Naruto giro a verla, logro recordarla de sus días de infancia, causando que todo su cuerpo se tensara, se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta. Frunció el ceño, y metió ambas manos dentro de su pantalón.

-Quizá la compre… tiene un buen cuerpo-dijo sin más.

Sasuke conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de cuando una chica le causaba más que un simple chispeo en sus pantalones, y aquella chiquilla era una de esas.

Tras que las clases terminaran, los dos chicos emprendieron su viaje en sus motos hacia las zonas más bajas de la ciudad. No sin antes confirmar parte de la información que habían recabado.

Una de ellas, era la hora a la que pasaban por Hinata, e Ino. Y en qué momento Naemi y Sakura se marchaban. Con aquella información confirmada, ambos emprendieron su viaje.

La zonas más bajas de la ciudad, llenas de prostíbulos, bares y sitios donde la compra/venta, tanto de drogas como de mujeres. Un lugar donde los policías tenían miedo de ir.

Tras pasar por varios lugares y adentrase más en las entrañas de la bestia, llegaron a un prostíbulo, al cual estacionaron sus motos, dejándoselas al cuidado de uno de los porteros.

Entraron al lugar. Las luces de neón que hacían llamativo su nombre, y el extraño logotipo a su lado.

Tan solo entrar, había un pasillo oscuro con paredes de cemento y un piso simple de piedra. Dos hombres cuidaban la puerta dentro del pasillo, robustos y con trajes en color negro. Al verlos les dejaron entrar sin más, y dentro, el lugar era totalmente diferente.

Amplio, con dos barras de bebidas a cada lado, mesas con pequeños bombines que daban una tenue iluminación. En el centro, estaba el escenario con tres tubos donde estaban tres bailarinas semis-desnudas.

Más chicas con muy poca ropa que paseaban con charolas de bebidas y aperitivos. En algunas mesas selectas cerca del centro había chicas que danzaban a los hombres que las contrataban. Paredes de color negro y una iluminación tenue con luces de neón y lámparas en color rojo y purpura.

Caminaron internándose por el centro y a mano derecha estaba una puerta en color rojo con dos corazones adornándola. Aquella era la zona de los privados, y ambos se adentraron en ese pasillo atravesándolo completamente hasta llegar a una puerta en color negro en el fondo.

Al abrirla, estaba nada más y nada menos que el despacho de aquel hombre que les "adopto" tiempo atrás. Mismo que recibía un muy erótico baile de una mujer que usaba solo unas muy pequeñas bragas.

El despacho cuyas paredes eran negras y un piso de madera, con más iluminación, con su barra de bebidas privadas y dos sofás de cuero negro a cada lado. Al lado derecho estaba uno de sus colegas y "hermanos", Yahiko, mejor conocido como "Pain", quien miraba bailar a una mujer de excelentes curvas con un disfraz de ángel. Una copa de whisky en su mano y un habano en sus labios.

Del lado contrario estaban Hidan y Kakuzu, junto a Itachi, quienes disfrutaban de otra mujer que les bailaba en el tubo de aquella mesa con muy poca ropa.

Una chica de acerco a ambos con dos vasos de whisky en sus manos. Sasuke tomo uno sin prestarle mucha atención, aunque Naruto aprovecho para mirarla de pies a cabeza con una mirada deseosa.

Le guiño un ojo tras que esta le diera el vaso, y le siguió con la mirada hasta la barra.

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día, mis estudiantes?-aquel tono burlón salió de los labios de Kakashi quien había terminado de disfrutar su baile.

-Del asco-respondió Naruto antes de tomarse todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago. Le encantaba la sensación que provocaba el whisky cuando quemaba su garganta.

-Encontramos lo que buscábamos-dijo Sasuke bebiendo con tranquilidad su whisky.

-¿Entonces…?-hablo el líder.

-¿Las quieres para mañana o el viernes como acordamos?-Sasuke camino hasta plantarse delante del escritorio. Camino solo dado que su amigo, se había distraído con la hermosa camarera a la cual no tardo nada en comenzar con su cortejo.

-Tenemos que vaciar las bodegas antes… el viernes estará bien-suspiro Kakashi.- ¿Cuánto pagaras?-

-Lo que sea necesario-

Kakashi le miro, Sasuke era uno de sus mejores hombres, tanto como Naruto. Desde el momento en los había "adoptado", supo que ambos tenían un gran potencial. Pero así como tenían de potencial, podían tener de fallos.

Sasuke era demasiado frívolo, demasiado contestón y que siempre estaba de mal humor. Naruto era capaz de dejar la misión para hacerle caso a la calentura de sus pantalones, tan agresivo como una bestia salvaje y un idiota.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, eran de los mejores en su rama. Ladrones, asesinos, secuestradores y en el caso de Naruto y muy raro en el de Sasuke, violadores.

Cuando les contó sobre el golpe a la institución donde estaba la hija de Hiashi, Sasuke rápidamente alego que quería comprarla. Por qué claro, además de prostíbulo, aquello era una fachada a la trata de blancas que hacían por debajo de la mesa.

Sin embargo ellos no las vendían a cualquier que lo pidiese, sino, que ellos tenían un mercado más "ostentoso" que pagaba grandes sumas de dinero por las mujeres que ellos podían conseguir.

Y la Hija de Hiashi Hyuga habría sido una de sus ventas más exitosas, pero Sasuke la había estado exigiendo demasiado tiempo, que Kakashi temía que el moreno la robara de su dueño y meterlo en una buena bronca.

Acepto vendérsela, con la condición de que secuestrara a Naemi, la hija de Obito. Obito Uchiha era uno de los traficantes de armas más temidos, varías veces habían tenido sus encuentros que no terminaban para nada bien.

Tener a su hija como rehén les garantizaría una oportunidad para asesinarlo o para someterlo bajo sus órdenes, lo que fuera primero.

Con aquella condición, el trato entre su discípulo y él, estaba zanjada.

-Te quedas con Hinata, y nosotros con Naemi-hablo el peligris mientras ordenaba a la camarera otro vaso de whisky.

-No creo que Naruto acepte eso-Sasuke termino su vaso, y lo dejo sobre el escritorio. Kakashi le miro arqueando una ceja.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Le estuvo echando el ojo todo el tiempo-Y no era mentira. Cabe decir que el ojos azules le había estado mirando demasiado, y que sus ojos no dejaban de verla siempre que estaba dentro de su campo de visión.

-Si quiere comprarla, se lo permitiré…sino-Kakashi ya se hacía a la idea de tener a esa chica como una de sus joyas dentro del prostíbulo, claro, después de que él la tuviera en sus manos.

-También la comprare- Ahora miraba con más atención al moreno, quien mantenía su mirada tranquila.

-¿Enserio?- No evito la sorpresa en su voz.

-Tiene un buen cuerpo, y no me gustaría que mi chica estuviera sola, será su juguete y mi juguete.- El contrario suspiro.

-Como quieras…-respondió.-Ahora vete, necesito que atender mis necesidades- La misma mujer que minutos antes le bailaba se acercó a él. Le rodeo por la cintura y empezó a llevársela a alguna de habitación de los privados.

Sasuke camino a la barra dispuesto a pedir otro trago, mientras su compañero rubio se comía a besos a aquella camarera que tuvo la "suerte" de caer ante sus encantos.

-Es mejor que vayas de una buena vez a "atenderte", no pienso escucharte ni a ti ni a la zorra que lleves en la casa en la madrugada, ¿me entiendes?-sentencio el moreno a su amigo, quien solo le respondió con un gesto de su mano.

-Ven conmigo un momento corazón, voy a enseñarte el poder del zorro de nueve colas…-le ronroneo el Uzumaki a aquella chica que se dejó caer ante él.

El rubio salió con ella por la misma puerta que Kakashi hacia unos instantes. Mientras Sasuke caminaba hasta sentarse con Pain, quien le paso uno de sus habanos.

-Cuanto a cambiado, ¿eh?-

-Lo prefería cuando era un idiota virgen que le daba miedo acercarse a las mujeres…-chasqueo molesto el Uchiha.

-Tú también tuviste tu temporada en la que pasabas noche tras noche con una diferente-El pelinaranja dio una calada a su habano.

-Cuando la pruebas a una, la pruebas a todas- se cruzó de brazos.

-No es verdad… cada mujer tiene un sabor diferente, ya verás que cuando pruebes a la indicada, nunca más querrás probar a otra- dejo escapar el humo arrojándolo a otra dirección que no fuera hacia su colega.

-Eso ya lo veremos…-


	2. Chapter 2

Extrañamente el jueves se había hecho presente lentamente, a pesar de que fuera la primer semana y no dejaran tanto trabajo, Hinata se solía sentir sofocada a cada hora que pasaba en el salón. Puede que hubiese cambiado un poco en todo ese tiempo, dejando de lado su timidez en algunas veces, o afrontando sus problemas ella sola, pero, aquella pesada mirada que le dedicaban desde los asientos traseros era demasiado para ella.

Lo peor era que no sabía quién era la persona que le dedicaba esa mirada…

Ese jueves había llegado temprano a la Universidad, durante sus estudios, siempre dejaba dos días que ella sola se iba y regresa a casa, justamente aquel día era uno en que se había ido sola, por dicha razón llego mas temprano que nadie, al entrar a su salón, solo estaba él… ese muchacho de ojos y cabellos negros como petróleo. Sasuke estaba en su lugar, con su móvil en manos, haciendo a saber dios que cosas.

Hinata entro completamente al salón, y ambos se miraron rápidamente, la Hyuga desvió rápido su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fueran esos ojos oscuros y atemorizantes.

Una vez en su lugar, sintió aquella presión contra su espalda, aquella penetrante y pesada mirada. Aunque el miedo gobernó por un momento su cuerpo, al menos ahora sabia quién era la persona que le causaba esa ansiedad.

Trato de mantener la calma y soportar aquella mirada como siempre, pero, a medida que pasaban los minutos la mirada se volvía más y más insoportable. A tal grado que agoto su paciencia. Tomo valor, poniéndose de pie y girando hacia el propietario de aquella mirada.

Al verlo, sintió una punzada extraña en su pecho, esa sonrisa de superioridad, esa mirada tan galante y el destello de sus ojos que impulsaban a los deseos mas bajos del ser humano.

Camino hasta quedar delante de él, quien se puso de pie al ver que ella se acercaba. Una vez ambos de pie y frente a frente, Hinata hablo.

-¿Q-Que es lo que qui-quieres de m-mi?-tartamudeo a causa de no haber juntado el valor suficiente, pero con aquella mirada y su forma de verla no le dejaban nada fácil.

Sin embargo Sasuke no respondió, solo siguió mirándola de esa forma, sin que su sonrisa se llegase a borrar.

-¡N-No voy a re-repetírtelo!- su voz sonó tan temblorosa que temió por un instante quedarse sin ella a causa ya no solo de la ansiedad, sino de ese extraño sentimiento que le indicaba o mas bien, le gritaba que saliera corriendo. El aura de ese muchacho era tan pesada y oscura, que solo podía compararse con las noches de invierno.

Haciendo caso a lo que su sexto sentido le indicaba, empezó a alejarse de él, pero al momento de darle la espalda, sintió como este le sujetaba y la llevaba hasta la pared, para someterla entre la misma y su cuerpo, evitándole cualquier oportunidad de escape.

Poso sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso demasiado exigente, demandante y claramente forzado. Trato de apartarlo, empujarlo, pero su fuerza se esfumo con solo prestarle atención a sus labios. A pesar de saber que estaba mal lo que hacían, ella no podía dejar de saborear sus labios, la forma tan experta en la que besaba y su condenada lengua que sabia bien lo que hacia, porque si, esa lengua había entrado a danzar con la suya sin que esta pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo. Ese beso se alargo tanto como sus pulmones fueron capaces de aguantar sin oxigeno, y una vez que se separaron, el moreno parecía que no haberse saciado, puesto que ya estaba atacando su cuello como si aquello fuera un encuentro entre dos amantes.

Empezó dando pequeños y castos besos a su pálida piel, besos que se volvían lamidas y sutiles mordidas. Debía apartarlo antes de que alguien los viese así.

-Tu eres lo que quiero-hablo contra su piel, con su voz ronca a causa de aquella escena que ambos tenían.

Antes si quiera reaccionar a sus palabras, él concluyo toda actividad. Se separó de ella, mirándole con aquella condenada sonrisa ladina que derretía huesos, y esa mirada que destellaba ese obsceno deseo.

Se dio media vuelta, para acto seguido salir del salón dejándola completamente roja, con la respiración agitada, su cuello lleno de su saliva, un pequeño hilo de saliva que salía de la comisura de sus labios y toda su blusa movida.

Le había tomado un par de minutos regresar por completo a su cuerpo, el cual expresaba un deseo insatisfecho a causa de lo que aquel Uchiha provoco. Una vez dentro de sus casillas, salió corriendo del salón rumbo al baño mas cercano, mismo que extrañamente estaba cerrado. Confundida pero sin mas tiempo que perder, se fue a otro baño, ignorando lo que pasaba dentro de este.

Una vez que había logrado llegar a un baño, que para su maravillosa suerte estaba vacío, se arrojo agua a la cara para tratar de obtener su tono natural y de paso arreglarse. No entendía como es que aquel moreno había provocado a sus deseos lujuriosos con un simple beso, antes había besado a otros chicos que habían sido sus novios, pero ninguno de ellos besaba como lo hacia aquel chico. Ninguno besaba con tanta maestría como él, su lengua y la forma en la que luchaban, sus labios, su aroma… todo él era una autentica tentación, y una muy peligrosa.

Se sentía tan avergonzada por los pensamientos que había tenido durante ese momento, pensamientos demasiado perversos. Y es que Hinata, a causa de sus amigas, había llegado a fantasear con un novio que fuera así, uno que fuera tan misterioso, tan dominante, y peligroso… alguien que fuera capaz de hacer su vida mas interesante.

No era que no le gustara su vida, pero en veces, como todo el mundo, a veces deseaba un poco de acción a su vida, algo que fuera peligroso, algo que la sacara de la rutina aburrida. Y Sasuke era el mas indicado, o al menos ella así fue como lo vio.

Pero, su corazón no, su corazón aun seguía aferrado a aquel muchacho de ojos azules. Si tan solo el hubiera sido el que le haya tomado así…

¡Pero en que pensaba!, se regaño de nuevo, y para castigo se lanzo mas agua fría a la cara, y espantar aquellos insanos pensamientos. Una vez que se sintió lista para volver, salió del baño, emprendiendo su viaje hacia su salón.

Paso por el baño que anteriormente estaba cerrado, y vio salir a su amiga, Naemi, quien se notaba tan distraída, si bien siempre estaba distraída, esta vez su distracción era mas que evidente.

-¿Naemi?, ¿es-estas bien?- Hablo la joven Hyuga, causando que la rubia saltase del susto en su lugar, se llevo una mano al pecho y respiro agitadamente unos segundos.

-¡Casi me matas!-

-L-Lo siento… es solo que… ¿estas bien?- Los orbes azulados se posaron en ella, y después sonrió ampliamente.

-¡S-Si!... es solo que aun no me adapto… ya sabes… levantarse temprano y eso…- Naemi se rasco la nuca, mientras le regalaba una pequeña mentira blanca a su amiga, Hinata siendo tan inocente como siempre, le había creído al instante.

Pero, ella tenía razones para no contarle lo que había pasado.

 _Salir de casa siempre era una completa misión, mas que nada por su Padre. Si bien Obito no era un padre ejemplar, mucho menos alguien que apoyara a su hija. Su trabajo era peligroso y su hija era solo un estorbo como el muchas veces le gritaba que era._

 _Ambos vivían en un complejo de apartamentos en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad, una zona donde bien te descuides te roban, te matan o violan, ya depende de que cada persona el orden. Ella siendo la hija de un traficante de armas, uno peligroso, su reputación le protegía de cualquier ataque, aun que eso no significaría que estaba completamente libre. Era el blanco perfecto de secuestro, pero gracias a los contactos que poseía Obito, nadie se atrevia a hacerle daño._

 _Se levantó con pereza, y salió a darse una ducha, al salir ya con su ropa lista, una blusa a adornada con tres botones en el centro de color azul, unos jeans ajustados, y sus tenis. Fue a su habitación para terminar de acomodar sus cosas, una vez listas emprendió su viaje a la cocina a preparase algo de comer, su casa bien no era ostentosa como la de Hinata, o la de Ino. Un apartamento con dos habitaciones, un baño, cocina, sala y comedor. La casa estaría sucia sino fuera por ella, pero aun así su Padre se las ingeniaba para mantenerla en ese estado tan deplorable._

 _Se preparo algo de comida, y después algo para su Padre. Quien ya se estaba levantado, puesto que el sonido de una mujer quejándose se escucho desde su habitación. La noche anterior había sido horrible de aguantar por los sonidos de su Padre y la prostituta que había llevado teniendo sexo._

 _Termino tan rápido de hacer el desayuno y comerlo para largarse tan pronto le fuera posible, pero no pudo evitarse el drama de siempre._

 _La mujer salió con su poca ropa de siempre, enfadada y azotando la puerta apenas salir, su Padre salió de su cuarto con unos simples pantalones deportivos, se rascaba la nuca mientras caminaba a la cocina a sacar una lata de cerveza. Después se sentó delante de ella y empezó a comer en silencio. Cuando termino de comer, recogió sus platos y fregó los mismos. Su Padre se dejo caer en el sillón bebiendo aun su cerveza, encendiendo la T.V._

 _-Ya me voy- fue lo único que dijo su hija antes de salir, el adulto no respondió._

 _Tras salir del complejo y caminar para tomar un taxi, ignorando las palabras y chiflidos de los hombres que se le cruzaban por el camino, llego hasta la Universidad, donde se vio obligada a llegar al baño a causa de algo, una chica se le había acercado y le murmuro que la blusa se la había colocado al revés. Debido a su somnolencia o a su distracción._

 _Tras entrar al baño, dejo su mochila sobre el lavado y entro a uno de los cubículos a cambiarse la blusa, y tras verla, en efecto, estaba al revés. Cambiarla y colocarse bien, salió del baño, para ver a nada mas y nada menos a que un chico, por un momento temió haberse metido al baño masculino, pero las paredes del ligero tono rosado le hicieron cambiar de idea, estaba por decirle que se largara, pero apenas salir, el ya le había atrapado entre sus brazos y la arrojo contra la pared. Evitandolé el escape con su cuerpo y brazos._

 _-¡Apartate!- levanto su voz._

 _-No lo creo preciosa…-ataco sus labios en un beso brusco y forzado. Ella trato de liberarse pero este le tenía bien cogidas la manos por encima de su cabeza, dejando su cuerpo a su merced.- No serías la primera a la que tomo-ttebayo…-_

 _Naruto le miraba con ese semblante de lujuria y obscenidad, relamió sus labios y ataco de nuevo los de ella. No importaba que tanto se resistía, el era mas fuerte, pesado y con unos labios tan adictivos que le nublaron por completo los sentidos un par de segundos._

 _Se separo de sus labios, y empezó a besarle el cuello mezclando sus besos y mordidas. No entendía que pasaba, ni por que Naruto la tomaba de esa manera, pero tenía que apartarlo._

 _Sin embargo, sus manos no respondían a causa de la fuerza que ejercía el Uzumaki sobre las mismas, el besaba su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, mismo que con su otra mano libre empezó acariciando uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela, masajeándolo como si fuera suyo._

 _Se separó de su tarea de besar su pecho para ahora besar de nueva cuenta sus labios, sin dejar de dar ese perfecto masaje a su seno. Un gemido fue lo único que salió de ella cuando este le había apretado el mismo con poca fuerza._

 _-Que linda-le ronroneo._

 _Ella trato de hablar pero de nueva cuenta sus labios sobre los de suyos se lo evitaron. Ella estaba apunto de ser tomada por aquel chico del que apenas tenía recuerdo alguno._

 _Alguien trato de abrir la puerta que el Uzumaki había cerrado antes de entrar, se quedaron quietos mirándose el uno al otro, Naruto miraba sentenciando con la mirada a la chica de no hacer ningún ruido, temerosa por aquella mirada, se quedo callada mirándolo._

 _Una vez que ya no hubo insistencia, el rubio estaba por volver a lo mismo, pero el sonido de su móvil interrumpió, Naruto chasqueo molesto por aquello, mataría a quien fuera._

 _Soltó a Naemi de su firme agarre, dedicándole una sonrisa zorruna cargada de deseo._

 _-Ya podre tomarte luego, mi waifu…- le robo un beso rápido antes de salir disparado por la puerta, dejándola como una estúpida contra la pared._

 _Se miro en el espejo, su blusa movida con los tres botones que le adornaban abiertos, sus mejillas ardiendo en aquel tono rojo, pero lo que fue peor, había sido aquel chupete que le dejo sobre uno de sus senos._

 _Lo oculto como pudo con la blusa después de acomodarsela bien, y salio del baño para toparse con Hinata._

Ambas caminaron en completo silencio hasta el salón, donde Ino y Sakura les esperaban.

-¿Estan bien?-dijo Ino al verlas tan… idas.

Hinata y Naemi se intercambiaron miradas, pero no dijeron nada.

* * *

Durante las siguientes horas de clases, Hinata hacia lo que podía por soportar la mirada de Sasuke contra su espalda, no quería si quiera verlo y ver aquella mirada a juego con su odiosa sonrisa burlona.

Hacia lo que podía por mantenerse atenta a cada palabra que decía el profesor y hacer sus acostumbradas notas de siempre. Pero… su mente no dejaba de recordar aquellas palabras que le había dicho antes de irse.

" _Tu eres lo que quiero"_

¿Aquello había sido una confesión amorosa?, ¿o era una extraña advertencia?, sea cual sea la intención que tenia Sasuke, no le agradaba nada.

El timbre del primer descanso sonó, y en cuanto pudo salió del aula, seguida de Sakura. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba salir y dejar de sentirse tan sofocada. Sakura le trato de seguir el paso, preocupada por verla de esa manera tan tensa y nerviosa.

Ino se quedo detrás junto a Naemi, quien se notaba mas irritada que de costumbre, y todo por lo que paso con el Uzumaki antes de que este se hubiese ido con Sasuke.

Naruto se había acercado a ella, le atrajo de la cintura contra su cuerpo para besar su mejilla y susurrarle a algo. Se quedo mirando a su amiga, cuando este se hubo marchado con una sonrisa en sus labios, dejando a su amiga apretando la correa de su mochila con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-hablo con seriedad. Su amiga suspiro, su ceño estaba sutilmente marcado, y después, se relajo.

-Nada-Naemi se hecho la correa de su mochila al hombro para emprender su camino hacia la salida, pero Ino le detuvo.

-Somos amigas… sabes que puedes contar conmigo-le dedico una sonrisa pequeña, mirándola con preocupación.

-" _Como le digas a alguien lo que paso en el baño… me encargare de convertirte en mi prostituta personal, ¿entiendes?"-_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Naruto antes de haberse ido, por lo que había pasado en el baño, sabia que no se andaba con juegos, y es que desde el momento en que lo vio, supo que algo andaba mal, algo muy malo.

Naemi sacudió su cabeza, y salió ignorando a Ino, quien solo se quedo mirándola molesta y preocupada.

Una vez que Hinata estaba fuera junto a Sakura, la Haruno se quedo mirándola preocupada, sabía que algo le pasaba, algo le estaba afectando y debía ser algo muy malo para tenerla en esas condiciones.

-¿Ocurre algo?- hablo Sakura una vez que noto a su amiga un poco mas relajada. Hinata poso sus perlados ojos en ella, y después clavo su mirada al juego que sus dedos habían iniciado solos a causa de sus nervios.

-…- Su silencio había preocupado mas a Sakura, quien decidió insistir.

-Hinata, por favor, dime, ¿Qué pasa?- Coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga, tratando de demostrarle que podía confiar en ella.

Hinata estaba por hablar, pero de nuevo aquella sensación de ser observada agobio su cuerpo, con un extraño miedo empezó a buscar con la mirada, hasta que lo vio, Sasuke estaba recargado contra un árbol con ambos brazos cruzados contra su pecho, mirándola con aquella burlona sonrisa.

Paso saliva duramente, y después volvió su vista a su amiga.

-N-No es nada…-

* * *

Los dos chicos estaban como siempre en aquel lugar solitario de la Universidad, Naruto estaba sentado contra el árbol comiendo un poco del ramen instantáneo que sus "Perras", como el Uzumaki se había aferrado a llamarles, le habían llevado.

Aquellos chicos que se burlaban de ellos eran ahora sus mascotas, quienes obedecían al pie de la letra lo que les ordenaban.

Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados recargado en el árbol, un cigarro en su boca y una lata de refresco en su mano.

-¿A-Algo mas que necesiten?-dijo un chico, tartamudeando a causa del miedo.

-No, ya han hecho suficiente…¡Largo!-ordeno Naruto. Los chicos salieron casi corriendo, alejándose lo mas que podían de aquellos dos.

Sasuke retiro su cigarro de su boca, dejando escapar el humo lentamente, después bebió de la lata de refresco. Aun seguía pensando en su amada Hyuga, y la sensación tan perfecta que tuvo al momento de sentir sus labios, su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, bien hubiera podido arrancarle la ropa para hacerle el amor de las formas mas perversas y retorcidas que se pudiera haber imaginado en ese momento.

Pero no había tiempo… al menos no ahora. Apenas la tuviera entre sus manos la haría suya, aun que tuviera que forzarla si es necesario, pero Hinata Hyuga, sería marcada por él como su propiedad.

Naruto estaba terminando de comer, necesitaba un trago fuerte, una mujer y un lugar donde pudiera tener sexo con ella para bajarse aquella necesidad que quemaba sus pantalones. Su encuentro con Naemi le había dejado deseoso, insatisfecho claramente y todo por Pain. Aquel hombre le llamo por algunas cosas, pero a causa de aquella llamada no pudo tomar a esa chica.

Odiaba sentirse así, odiaba no poder satisfacerse y quedarse solo con las ganas, si bien Kakashi siempre le decía que las hormonas lo tendrían de esa forma durante los siguientes años… el único consejo que le dio su querido "Tutor" fue que disfrutara de lo que su cuerpo podía hacer a su edad, ha claro, y que se protegiera. No le gustaría ser Padre a esa edad, y menos con su "Trabajo".

Sin embargo, Naruto tenía otro plan para aquella chica rubia, esa chica que le provoco a sus deseos mas insanos.

 _Si bien su vida tanto empeoro como mejoro aquella vez se fue detrás de Kakashi. Aquel hombre que les dejo vivir en su ostentosa casa, pago sus estudios en una academia privada bajo nombres falsos._

 _Pero el prefería mil y un veces aquello, a seguir viviendo como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Cuando fue adoptado, aquel horrible sujeto que se hizo llamar su Padre, siempre le golpeaba, la mujer que se hacia llamar su Madre, le regañaba y golpeaba también._

 _Con las burlas y el maltrato, su única salida era la comida, el comía y comía, fue así que termino con aquel horrible apodo. "Gordumaki"_

 _Pero, por mas que tratara de ver la vida con positivdad y alegría, algo siempre le hacia frenar sus pensamientos. Una de esas cosas, fue cuando trato de hacercarse a Sakura…_

 _Aquella chica de la cual él, a su joven edad, sentía el cariño especial, varias veces recibió golpizas por tratar de defenderla. Y, cuando por fin había logrado juntar el valor suficiente para decirle lo que sentía, ella pisoteo su corazón… de una forma inocente._

 _Sakura estaba halagada por sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero, por mas que le hubiese gustado corresponderle, ella anhelaba salir del rincón de las burlas, pensando que sería "Cool" hacerle sufrir y ganarse respeto, le rechazo de una forma demasiado dolorosa._

 _No solo se burlo de lo que sentía, sino que también le dejo en claro que entre ellos jamás pasaría nada._

 _-¡Yo jamás estaría con alguien tan horrible y feo como tu!, ¡Solo eres un estúpido obeso que no vale nada!- Tras aquello, le empujo con fuerza haciéndolo caer, llamando la atención de los demás niños del salón que no tardaron nada en burlarse de él, Sakura obtuvo su respeto, pero aun precio demasiado alto._

 _Naruto aquella vez salio corriendo hasta que sus piernas pudieron, había llegado a un pequeño parque donde se sentó debajo de un árbol a llorar. Se odiaba, odiaba todo._

 _Le dolia ser así, le dolia ser lo que era, y aun que a su edad era demasiado apresurado, pensaba en quitarse la vida y no sufrir mas. Pero, una mano en su cabeza le hizo posar su atención en ella, Ino le miraba con una sonrisa, y le levanto el animo._

 _Pero lamentablemente aquella amabilidad se borro cuando regresaron a clases, Ino le trato mal, siendo hipócrita hacia él. El dolor aumentaba siempre, y cada vez mas era horrible soportarlo… pero aquella niña, cambio en parte su vida._

 _Naemi, aquella niña que siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa amable y un "¡Buenos Días!", aun a pesar de todo._

 _Esa chica…a la cual siempre trato mal, por miedo…a ser lastimado…_

Naruto regreso de su ensoñación, el bote de ramen instantaeo estaba vacío y Sasuke la miraba.

-¿Qué tanto me miras, Teme?- gruño el rubio desviando la mirada a otra parte que no fuera su amigo.

-¿Te has quedado soñando en como vas a follarte a la chica rubia?-

-Algo así- sonrió ampliamente.-Me pregunto como luciría con esas ropas que usan las chicas en el prostíbulo-

-Si… yo también me imagino lo mismo con mi querida Hyuga- Sasuke dio otra calada a su cigarro, mirando a otro punto de su entorno, mientras Naruto se regañaba mentalmente por haber tenido aquel recuerdo…

Sin duda alguna necesitaba un buen trago para pasarse todo aquello.

* * *

Durante las clases, ambos chicos miraban intensamente a aquellas dos, que no hacían mas que soportar sus miradas. Hinata no tenía ni idea de como debería de comportarse, las palabras de Sasuke no hacían mas que sonar y resonar en su cabeza, tanto así como en Naemi, pero al menos Naruto le había dejado en claro que no quería que nadie supiera nada.

Aguantar aquellas pesadas miradas era una tortura… pero no había mas que hacer.

El segundo descanso se hizo presente y con ello, el acoso de aquellos dos. Mirando desde la distancia, observando y atentos a cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar. Si bien, habían dejado en claro al grupo de sus "Perras", que no querían que nadie se acercara a sus chicas, o ellos la pagarían.

Pronto… pronto aquellas chicas serían de su propiedad y podrían hacer cuanta barbaridad se les ocurriera con sus cuerpos.

Pronto ellas dejarían su vida… para ser solo de ellos.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer :D !**_


	3. Chapter 3

¿Alguna vez te has levantado de la cama, con aquella sensación de que algo malo pasara?...

Pues justamente, Hinata se levantaba con aquella sanción en aquella mañana del viernes. Tomaba su desayuno, un tazón de cereales y un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa. Extrañamente, esa sensación de que algo pasaría había estado presente desde ayer, después de salir de clases e irse a casa en autobús.

Todo a causa de aquel Uchiha…

Su Madre la había notado muy distraída desde ayer que había llegado a casa, pero creyendo que quizá solo era alguna cosa juvenil, no hizo más caso. Pero ahora que la veía de esa forma, fue necesario intervenir.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño?-Llamo su atención con su mirada materna y una sonrisa cariñosa. Tanto Hiashi como Hanabi prestaron atención a lo que pasaba.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, a la par que sostenía una sonrisa falsa, no quería preocupar a su familia, y mucho menos contarles lo que sucedió, aquello solo traería problemas que ella prefería evitar.

-No pasa nada Madre, me… me preocupa mi amiga, Naemi-Odiaba mentirle a su Madre, pero "usar" a Naemi como excusa de no sentirse bien, era perfecto.

Si bien sus Padres conocían a esa chica, y sabían en donde vivía, cualquiera que llegara a encariñarse con aquella joven se sentiría mal por la forma en la que vivía.

-Oh, Cariño, tranquila…-Su Madre paseo su mano sobre su mejilla con cariño.-Tu amiga estará bien… sino, sabes que es bienvenida cuando quiera-

Hinata sonrió en respuesta a lo que su progenitora decía, valoraba que fuera así de amable con sus amigas, al menos aquello le sirvió para distraer sus pensamientos lejos de aquel endemoniado moreno.

* * *

Neji conducía su auto con su futura esposa rumbo a recoger a Naemi, una petición de Hinata era una orden que siempre se sentía contento de realizar. Sin embargo, por muy amigas que fueran ambas, a él no le agradaba para nada, y realmente no había un motivo muy claro.

Como su futuro Esposo, quería llevarse bien con sus amigas, pero honestamente aquella idea le resultaba absurda y nula. Dado que después de que ambos se casaran se mudarían de Konoha a Suna, donde se iniciarían la construcción de la siguiente empresa Hyuga, misma que él dirigiría.

El camino para recoger a la chica, fue silencioso como era costumbre entre ellos, de la única cosa que solían hablar era sobre cómo les había ido a lo largo de su día o en algunas veces hablaban sobre cómo sería su vida haya en Suna.

El joven Hyuga llego hasta una parada de autobuses donde estaba la chica rubia con unos auriculares, movía una de sus piernas al ritmo de la música, eso hasta que vio llegar el auto. Se puso de pie mientras Hinata salía del auto para saludarla con un fuerte abrazo.

Después de su saludo, ambas entraron de nueva cuenta al auto.

-Buenos días, Hyuga-san-Saludo Naemi sonriente.

-Buenos días-respondió.

Tras aquello, el viaje fue un poco más ruidoso, Hinata hablaba con Naemi sobre las clases y demás temas que se podían catalogar como cosas de chicas, mismas que Neji o no entendía, o prefería no saber.

Una vez llegado a la Universidad, Naemi salió del auto, agradeciendo por llevarla y dejarles solos unos minutos.

Debida la diferencia de edades, Neji ya había concluido con sus estudios y ahora solo se dedicaba a trabajar en la empresa Hyuga junto a su Padre. Por lo tanto, no solían verse sino hasta el final de la jornada laboral del castaño.

-Gr-Gracias por traernos…cariño…-Para Hinata, era extraño llamarle de esa manera a Neji. Era cierto que lo quería y demás, pero decirle "cariño" o "amor" era algo a lo que aún no se hacía a la idea.

-No tienes por qué- Neji le coloco una mano sobre la mejilla, acariciándola con suavidad.- ¿Quieres que pase por ti para irnos a comer?-

-Cl-Claro-ella sonrió.

El castaño comenzó a acercarse a ella para darle un pequeño beso, mismo que fue impedido cuando dos motocicletas pasaron a su lado haciendo ruido, Hinata miro aquellas dos motos, sintiendo la misma ansiedad y acoso que Sasuke provocaba. Neji carraspeo molesto, a causa de aquellos dos, y cuando estaba por besar a su prometida, esta estaba más atenta a lo que había pasado que a él.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Hinata negó, nerviosa y sumamente sonrojada.

-¡N-No!...yo… ¡Ya me voy!-le dio un beso rápido sobre la mejilla y acto seguido salió del auto dejando a Neji frustrado.

Una vez fuera del mismo, se quedó mirando a Naemi, y está a ella… Ninguna había comentado nada al respecto de lo que les había pasado la vez pasada a causa de los otros dos, pero se conocían desde hacía tiempo, y sabían bien que algo ocultaba la una de la otra.

Pero, viendo que no era el mejor lugar para hablarlo, ni el momento, simplemente emprendieron su camino hacia el interior de la Universidad.

Neji la observo entrar y una vez que se había asegurado de estaba a salvo dentro de aquel lugar, condujo hacia su trabajo.

Aun le costaba un poco de trabajo hacerse a la idea de que debía de casarse con ella, puesto que entre ellos solo había existido el característico cariño familiar y poco más, él tenía una novia, misma con quien tuvo que terminar a causa de los negocios, el futuro de la Familia y la empresa.

Extrañaba a Tenten… pero no había nada que pudiera hacer… Cuando se pertenece a una familia como la Hyuga, los sentimientos quedan en segundo plano.

* * *

Una vez dentro de la Universidad, y haber llegado al salón, ambas se percataron que los demonios no estaban en sus lugares. Hinata suspiro notoriamente aliviada, y Naemi relajo su cuerpo, no había mejor satisfacción que esa.

Tomaron sus lugares y empezaron a charlas de temas variados, todo gracias al hecho de que aquellos dos no estaban. Ese día empezaba a mejorar.

* * *

Las horas pasaron, y gracias a que ya no sentían ninguna pesada mirada contra ellas, gracias a que ellos no estaban, el día fue agradable y tranquilo, tanto así que incluso la última hora la tuvieron libre debido a que el profesor se había ausentado.

Todo apuntaba a que ese sería un maravilloso día. Con la última hora libre, Ino propuso irse a comer un helado, y ya con el mismo, fueron a caminar por el campus. Raramente estaba muy solitario, alguno que otro chico o chica caminando por ahí y poco más.

Mientras comían su helado, y charlaban de temas variados, el tiempo pasaba volando… hasta que la hora termino.

Caminaron rumbo a la salida por los pasillos solitarios, pero venían tan metidas en su mundo que no les había importado nada. Eso hasta que un grupo de chicos les impidió el paso.

-¡¿Pero que creen que hacen idiotas?!-grito Ino molesta a causa de aquello. Los chicos no les dejaban pasar y sus miradas estaban clavadas en el piso.

-No importa Ino, podemos irnos por otra parte-hablo Sakura tomando a su amiga del brazo.

Hinata miraba aquello a la par que esa sensación extraña surgía en ella otra vez, un escalofrió atravesó su cuerpo, paso saliva duramente y acto seguido se dio media vuelta, para tomarse con dos hombres. Ambos vestidos completamente de cuero negro, con máscaras que cubrían tanto sus cabezas como sus rostros, uno de ellos tenía una máscara en forma de águila y otro en forma de zorro.

Abrió sus labios dispuesta a gritar, pero si quiera intentarlo, un pañuelo llevo hasta ella, su respiración de acelero, lo que provoco que aquello que poseía el pañuelo le afectara más rápido, quedo inconsciente en pocos segundos.

* * *

Despertó… todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, tanto piernas como brazos le dolían, se sentía mareada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Trato de moverse, pero sus manos estaban firmemente atadas detrás de su espalda, sus piernas estaban dobladas debajo de ella, que al tratar de moverlas sintió aquella horrible sensación de que ambas estaban dormidas. Trato de gritar, de hablar, pero tenía un trozo de lo que, gracias a su nariz, supo que era cinta adhesiva. Mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad, comenzó a moverse en su lugar para tratar de mover sus piernas, pero al hacerlo, solo provoco que algo se cayera sobre su hombro, grito ahogadamente y estuvo a punto de apartar con sus movimientos aquello que cayó sobre ella, pero al momento de percibir cierto perfume supo quién era. Ino estaba a su lado.

Movió su hombro, esperando a que su amiga respondiera, cosa que funciono, pero al igual que ella, estaba atada y sin poder hacer mucho.

La puerta se abrió, dada la luz que estaba detrás de esta y la oscuridad dentro de aquella habitación donde estaba, no pudo distinguir al que entraba.

-¡Arriba señoritas!-dio un par de aplausos.- ¡Les ha llegado la hora!-

Con aquello, otros dos hombres entraron a la habitación, donde no solamente estaban ellas, sino otras chicas, mismas que Hinata reconocía de su Universidad, y alguna que otra desconocida. Les hicieron ponerse de pie, algunas cayeron a causa de la mala postura en la que estaban, ella misma estaba a punto de caer, de no ser por aquel hombre que le sujeto del brazo evitando que se fuera de bruces al suelo.

Salieron de aquel lugar, caminando por un pasillo largo, paredes y piso de cemento, sin ventanas, y con solo la iluminación de unos cuantos focos.

No tenía ni idea de que pasaba, y solo deseaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón que todo fuera un mal sueño, del cual estaba a punto de despertar.

Ino le seguía, y se notaba tranquila, gracias a su hermano, Deidara, quien era policía, le había instruido que debía mantener la calma, y memorizar todo lo que fuera a pasar. Hinata iba delante de ella, su respiración amenazaba con entrar en un ritmo frenético sino se calmaba, pero nada más atravesar la puerta al final del pasillo, sentía como todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Aquella era una bodega, misma que recordaría de las películas de acción donde tenían secuestrado al protagonista y mismos que explotaban, pero… aquello no era una película.

Caminaron hasta lo que parecía ser el centro, donde estaban otras chicas más, entre ellas sus amigas, Sakura y Naemi.

En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Naemi estaba por moverse hacia ella, pero Sakura se lo había impedido, y es que su amiga ya había intentado escapar, pero aquello fue detenido con brusquedad por un extraño peli naranja que sujeto dolorosamente a la rubia de sus cabellos, arrojándola contra ella.

Ya una vez todas en ese lugar, un hombre hizo su aparición, vestía un Armani blanco, impecable, una máscara en color negro, cabello gris y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Paseo su mirada por todas, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de plantar debajo su máscara.

Seguido de él, entraban ellos… Sasuke entraba vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados color gris, una camisa negra y zapatos del mismo tono, y por ultimo Naruto, vistiendo unos jeans negros y una camisa naranja.

Las chicas se quedaron mirándolos con los ojos tan abiertos como platos a causa de aquella horrible y espantosa sorpresa.

-Bien, bien…-hablo Kakashi hacia ellas.-No importa como quieran verme… si me ven con odio, con desprecio o suplicantes, ustedes ahora son de mi propiedad, y he de hacer lo que quiera con todas… si quiero que se desnuden, lo harán, si quiero que se droguen, lo harán… y si quiero que vengan y me la chupen, espero que me hagan tener un final feliz- la forma en la que lo decía, era demasiado tranquila, tanto que ponía de nervios.

-Por mías ahora, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera… y eso será venderlas…-comenzó a pasearse, permitiendo que todas pudieran verlo.-Como se habrán dado cuenta, están divididas… una parte, y me refiero a las que ya no son vírgenes, trabajaran en mi uno de mis muchos prostíbulos… y la otra parte que vendrían siendo las afortunadas, las vírgenes… serán venidas-

Cada chica reacciono de alguna manera, algunas lloraron y sollozaron, otras se quedaron en shock, y otras más, rogaban porque todo fuera una mala broma. Pero no lo era… aquello era la realidad… su próxima triste realidad.

-Bien, como hoy me siento generoso… les permitiré, a mis humildes trabajadores comprar a alguna que quieran, eso claro, si tienen el dinero para pagar- Tras aquello, algunos de sus servidores empezaron a ver a las chicas.-Solo pueden ver… no tocar- sentencio el líder.

Algunos paseaban por ellas, y solo les miraban, Sasuke no había dudado nada en lo que quería, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo a Hinata del brazo. La Hyuga estaba asustada, su respiración se aceleraba, la tensión la comía y el miedo reinaba todo su cuerpo. Miraba a Sasuke, quien parecía tan normal, su mirada serena, sus ojos inexpresivos.

La llevo con él y la dejo a su lado, mirando al resto, Hinata paseo sus ojos sobre sus amigas, quienes le miraban preocupadas, ¿Qué sería de ellas ahora?

Naruto se acercó hasta Sakura, mirándola con aquella sonrisa retorcida.

-¿No pensaste que esto pasaría, verdad?-Le tomo por el mentón, mirándola a los ojos, mismos que amenazaban con dejar llorar.- ¿Te gustaría que te comprara?, ¿Qué te salvara?... es una lástima… pero yo no estaría con alguien como tú, patética plana…-le soltó del mentón, dejando a la ojos verdes al borde de las lágrimas.

Ahora se había acercado a Naemi, ella en lugar de mirarle con miedo, le miraba con odio, mismo que extrañamente le excito.

-Tu vienes conmigo… tenemos algo pendiente, ¿lo recuerdas?- su sonrisa se amplió sobre sus labios, ella poso sus orbes en él, con odio.- ¡Compro a esta!-

Kakashi giro a ver a Sasuke, quien solo mantenía una sonrisa, había acertado.

-Hablare contigo sobre ella después-dijo Kakashi antes de que Naruto la llevase hasta su lugar.

El líder empezó a pasar su mirada por las mujeres… hasta que cierta pelirosa había llamado su atención. Camino hasta ella con la mirada de sus colegas mirándolo, una vez delante de ella, le tomo por el mentón, y empezó a mover su cara para observarla.

Si bien no era de un cuerpo llamativo, pero tenía los rasgos que más le gustaban, y sus ojos verdes, mismos que parecían esmeraldas.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-ofreció el hombre con una sonrisa. Sakura solo quedo mirándolo… no fue difícil decidir, era irse con el jefe o quedarse a su suerte y ser una prostituta. Afirmo con su cabeza, no había más elección.

Kakashi le tomo del brazo, para llevarla hasta donde estaba Hinata, dejándola encargada en Sasuke, cuando las dos chicas estaban juntas otra vez, se sonrieron aun con aquellos trozos de cinta sobre sus labios. Naemi estaba por acercarse a ellas, pero Naruto le freno todo movimiento no solo con el fuerte apretón a su brazo, sino por esa mirada que le sentencio.

-Bien… supongo que será todo así que…-estaba por dar la orden, eso, hasta que un hombre interrumpió.

-Quisiera comprar a una, sino es molestia, Kakashi- la voz de aquel hombre hizo torcer los labios del mencionado, y mirarlo con desprecio.

-Danzo…que sorpresa-

-Lo mismo digo… así que… ¿aquí es donde solo los VIP escogen a precio regular?- un grupo seguido de aquel hombre entro consigo, entre ellos, venia un joven, cabello negro, piel blanca y un traje negro que resaltaba aún más su pálida piel.

-No recuerdo haberte invitado- la mirada de Kakashi empezó a pasearse por sus subordinados, esperando a ver quién había sido la maldita sabandija embustera que le traiciono.

-Vengo a comprar a una mujer sino te importa- hablaba tranquilo, como si aquello fuera la compra de cualquier cosa.

-¿Traes el efectivo?- Kakashi estaba por pasar por alto aquello, siempre y cuando él le pagara con dinero en efectivo.

-Te mostrare el dinero a penas compre lo que quiero- El líder afirmo.-Bien… Sai, escoge tu premio.-

El mismo joven, comenzó a caminar por las filas de las chicas, mirando de pies a cabeza… buscando lo que necesitaba. Hasta que dio con ella… Ino.

Empezó a verla de pies a cabeza, piernas torneadas, un buen y cuidado cuerpo. Piel suave, cabello sedoso, y esa encantadora fragancia. La miro a los ojos, y a ella a los de él, aquellos ojos oscuros.

-Ella-dijo cortante.

-Buena elección-felicito no solo Danzo, sino Kakashi también.- ¿Cuánto por ella?-

-Bueno, su valor es alto, más que nada por tu intromisión y por ser virgen-explico.

Danzo dio un chasquido con sus dedos, haciendo que dos hombres llegasen hasta Kakashi con dos portafolios cada uno, llenos de dinero. El líder abrió los ojos con sutil sorpresa.

-¿Con eso alcanza?- hablo el contrario.

-Más que perfecto.-sonó contento.

-Bien, entonces nosotros pasamos a retirarnos… si es que no necesitas nada más-

-Ve con dios.-fue lo más que dijo el peligris.

Danzo emprendió su camino junto a lo que era su "hijo" y su nuevo juguete, Ino solo alcanzo a mirar a su amigas una última vez, sonriendo, para evitarles así un mal recuerdo de ella.

Sakura y Hinata retuvieron las lágrimas que podían, mirando a su amiga por lo que parecía ser la última vez que lo harían. No sabían qué clase de cosas les pasarían, y claramente no esperaban que fueran cosas buenas.

Kakashi dio la orden de que se llevaran al resto de chicas a los embarques, el resto podía regresar a lo que quisieran.

* * *

Caminaban por un pasillo para salir de aquel lugar, Sakura venía detrás de Kakashi, Hinata delante de Sasuke, y Naemi delante de Naruto, caminaban hasta que llegaron a la salida.

Una vez fuera, les esperaban una pequeña limusina y dos autos.

Kakashi tomo del brazo de su premio con cuidado y la subió a aquella limusina, mientras que él se quedaba fuera asegurándose de las cosas salieran bien. Sasuke había hecho lo mismo con Hinata al asiento del copiloto, mientras que él tomaba su lugar para conducir.

La miraba de reojo, esperando ver alguna respuesta o algo, pero no, ella se mantenía con la mirada clavada en alguna parte que no fuera él, su mirada triste y melancólica. ¿Qué sería de ella ahora?, ¿Qué pasaría con sus amigas?, ¿Neji le estaría buscando al igual que su familia?

Mientras que ella se sumía en lo más profundo de su mente, llena de tantos pensamientos como de ideas para escapar, Sasuke le miraba. ¿Tendría que decirle que sería solo suya y nada más?, ¿Qué ambos ahora serían una pareja lo quisiera o no?, claramente no sabía bien como debería de iniciar aquello, pero si sabía que era lo que quería hacerle apenas llegasen al prostíbulo y entrasen a aquella habitación exclusiva donde no importaba que tanto fuera a gritar pidiendo ayuda, nadie le escucharía gritar.

No distinguía si era amor lo que sentía o una enfermiza obsesión que había estado creciendo con el paso de los años, sea cual sea, él estaba contento con ella y mientras respirara, nada ni nadie la apartaría de sus brazos. En su vida no había conocido al amor como tal, si quería a una mujer la tomaba y listo, o al menos así fue como le educaron sus "hermanos" y su Tutor.

Ajenos a esto, estaban los dos rubios en aquel auto. Naemi forzaba la soga de sus muñecas para escapar, pero era inútil. Naruto simplemente se mantenía atento a lo que pasaba fuera de su auto, eso sí, sin dejar de tratar de percibir los sutiles movimientos de su regalo.

A diferencia de Sasuke, él no tenía un motivo para haber comprado a Naemi, quizá solo era su cuerpo lo que le llamaba, pero en su vida, ya había visto cientos de mujeres con mejores cuerpos que el de ella, pero extrañamente, la mayoría de esa mujeres tenían que hacerle un baile erótico o una oral para que este pudiera tener una erección "poderosa" como solía pensar, pero aquella chica no, solo basto un beso y rozar su piel para hacerlo.

Si Pain tenía razón con respecto a las mujeres, entonces él había encontrado su Santo Grial, y por nada del mundo le permitirá a nadie tomarla, y pobre de aquel que quisiera tocarla.

El forcejeo de sus manos era doloroso, pero si podía aguantar ese dolor, sería libre.

-Ni lo sigas intentando-dijo Naruto, sin si quiera mirarla.-Yo mismo te amarre, así que no podrás escapar tan fácil de mi-dattebayo- Tras eso, poso sus ojos sobre ella, recibiendo una mirada casi asesina como su respuesta.

Naruto se acercó a hasta ella, y empezó a ver su rostro, dejando que su mirada bajara por su clavícula hasta perderse en ese pequeño escote que tenía, se relamió los labios con la sola idea de imaginar lo que podría hacer con aquel par.

Pero así como su amigo, tenían que esperar a llegar a su destino.

* * *

Tras asegurarse de que todo hubiese salido bien, y que el embarque estaba listo, emprendieron su viaje hasta el Prostíbulo.

El camino largo y tortuoso no se hizo esperar, pero que tras algunos minutos de viaje habían llegado.

Algo curioso era el hecho de los caminos que usaron para llegar, todo y cada uno de ellos, eran alternos a vías directas. ¿Acaso la noticia de su secuestro ya se había hecho conocida?

* * *

Llegar… era quizá lo último que ellas querían, una vez en lo que parecía ser la zona trasera del lugar, los chicos las hicieron la bajar, claramente ambas trataron de poner resistencia, misma que era callada por ellos con miradas y tirones fuertes a sus brazos.

La única que no había bajado era Sakura.

-Bien, los dejare entonces… estoy cansado, así que me iré a mi casa junto a mi regalo.-dijo Kakashi desde su auto hacia sus "hijos".-¡Los veo mañana!- La pelirosa se había quedado mirando a aquel peligris que parecía todo menos un traficante de blancas. Aquel carácter tan extraño que se cargaba y su extraña aura misteriosa no hacían más que generar dudas en ella.

Subió el vidrio de la limusina otra vez, y le dedico una sonrisa por debajo de aquella mascara que usaba.

-¿Lista para tu nueva casa?-aquella sonrisa no se borró, ella solo le fulmino con la mirada antes de clavar su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fuera él.-Tomare eso como un si…- Dio la orden al conductor de que le llevara a su amada mansión tan pronto fuera posible, y claro, usando vías alternas. Después de todo, era sábado por la madrugada, y con la noticia del secuestro de Hinata e Ino, y las demás chicas, los policías estarían intentos a cualquier cosa que pasara. Y su limusina llamaría la atención, era demasiado, "delicado" como para andar en un auto cualquiera.

* * *

Entraron con ellas, Hinata después de haber recibido aquel apretón doloroso en su brazo se quedó quieta para seguir a Sasuke, pero a diferencia de ella, Naemi no hacia más que revolcarse y tratar de escapar, cosa que ponía más enfadado a Naruto.

-¡Ya basta!-le tomo del brazo para empotrarla contra la pared, enfadado por su rebeldía. Ella gimió dolorosamente al sentir el golpe contra su cuerpo, el rubio se colocó detrás de ella apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiéndolo tan íntimamente que su cuerpo solo se congelo.- ¡Tu no escaparas de mí!, ¡¿Entiendes?!, ¡Eres mía ahora!-

Le grito al oído, haciendo que la chica soltase algunas lágrimas a causa de su agresividad. Sasuke se quedó mirándolo al igual que Hinata, pero ella le miraba con miedo, con terror de que le fuera hacer algo a su amiga en ese momento.

-Calma…ya casi llegamos… recuerda que Kakashi no quiere más problemas con los clientes-dijo Sasuke, haciendo que Naruto solo gruñera. Se alejó de ella y le jalo por el brazo con fuerza, pero ahora a causa del miedo, ya no puso más resistencia.

Habían llegado a un pasillo amplio, mismo que al final tenía una puerta en color negro. Al atravesarla, Sasuke se giró a cerrarla con una llave, misma que dejo sobre una mesita de cristal que estaba a un lado y debajo de una lámpara de luz roja.

Las paredes eran de color rojo y el piso de madera, solo estaban dos puertas que guiaban a dos habitaciones especiales.

El Uchiha jalo con suavidad el brazo de la Hyuga para llevarla a la habitación de la izquierda mientras su colega hacia lo mismo pero hacia la habitación de la derecha.

Una vez dentro de aquella habitación amplia, piso de madera, paredes rojas aterciopeladas, algunos muebles como dos mesitas de noche en madera oscura a cada lado de la amplia cama matrimonial de sabanas negras y almohadas rojas del mismo tono de la pared, unas cuantas lámparas que daban una iluminación íntima y nada más.

Hinata se quedó mirando al Uchiha que no hacia más que mirarla con aquellos ojos que expresaban el deseo impuro, acompañados de esa sonrisa tan jodidamente sensual.

Empezó a acercarse a ella, mientras se retiraba su playera para lanzarla a su suerte. La Hyuga comenzó a alejarse de él, mirándolo aterrada por lo que tuviera planeado hacerle.

-No te preocupes…-dijo.-Nadie te escuchara gritar-

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke arrojo su camisa a su suerte, mirando a Hinata de esa forma tan intensa, como si con su sola mirada pudiera desnudarla.

La Hyuga aterrada retrocedía hasta que su cuerpo dio contra la cama y ella cayó sobre la misma a causa de su descuido. Sus manos estaban atadas, su boca tapada, no pudo haberle dejado las cosas más fáciles a su agresor.

El Uchiha había llegado hasta ella, siguió mirándola unos segundos que bien a su víctima le pudieron parecer eternos, para poco a poco recorrer con su mirada su rostro, para bajar por su cuello y clavarse en aquella zona desprotegida que era su pecho.

Ataco al mismo con castos besos, haciéndola jadear. Ella era perfecta y esa noche sería toda suya lo quisiera o no.

No fue difícil para él tomarla entre sus brazos y acomodarla como mejor le pareciera sobre la cama, ella, claramente no dejaba de moverse y llorar para que este no hiciera aquella atrocidad, pero Sasuke estaba tan obsesionado con ella, tan cegado, que no iba a contenerse, no lo haría. Destapo su boca con cuidado de no hacerle daño, para escucharla sollozar.

-P-Por fa-favor… no… no lo hagas…-sollozo.

-Lo siento querida, pero no puedo controlarme- fue su única respuesta.

Con agiles movimientos, acomodo sus manos sobre su cabeza para darle una mejor postura y no sufriera más de lo necesario aquella noche. Una vez listo, y con su cuerpo a su total merced, empezó con aquello que quedaría marcado en Hinata por toda su vida.

Beso sus labios cual bestia salvaje y hambrienta, besaba como si aquello fuera su vida, explorando su cavidad bucal, para tocar todo aquello que no pudo la vez pasada. Explorando y saboreando cada rincón que esta pudiera ofrecerle aquella boca que le sabia tan perfecta.

La forma en la que su lengua luchaba contra la suya para evitarle tocar cualquier rincón que pudiera no hacía más que enloquecerlo. Logro separarse de ella dejando de por medio un hilo de saliva, mismo que él rompió al momento en que paso su lengua por sus labios.

-Sabes tan bien…-dijo roncamente. Pero ella ya no pudo decir nada, estaba resignada a lo que pasaría, ya no había más que hacer, solo esperar a que todo terminara.

Se acercó a ella otra vez, besando ahora sus mejillas, para ir bajando lentamente por su cuello, mismo que dejaría lleno de marcas que se aseguraría que duraran días. Mordía suavemente, chupaba ruidosamente su piel y besaba como final. No era de piedra, y su cuerpo respondía como debería hacerlo en esas situaciones. Con pequeños jadeos y suspiros, mismos que hacia hasta lo imposible por reprimir.

Cuando el terreno de su cuello de termino, y el de su pecho igual, solo quedaba atacar sus preciadas tetas por las que el moría probar. Con sus impulsos bestiales, con su adrenalina aumentando fue imposible que se resistiera mucho, por lo tanto, arranco la blusa que llevaba puesta ese día con brusquedad, haciendo que esta gritara a causa de esa sorpresa tan brusca.

Pero aquello no terminaría, aprovechando su estado, le retiro el pantalón junto a las bragas de un solo tirón dejándola expuesta ante él de la cintura para abajo. Rompió el sujetador por la parte de enfrente para dejarle expuestos aquellos prominentes senos que hicieron que su pene se endureciera dolorosamente en sus pantalones.

Hambriento, se lanzó a sobre las tetas de ella, una era masajeada con fuerza mientras la otra obtenía un tratamiento especial por la habilidosa boca del moreno.

Chupaba ruidosamente a propósito para que Hinata supiera lo mucho que este disfrutaba de ella, pero ella no lo hacía. No negaba que su cuerpo reaccionara naturalmente a aquellos estímulos, pero la idea de permitirse gozarlo le enfermaba. Sasuke no era ni su amigo, ni algún novio, no era nada, y le estaba tocando de esa manera tan obscena.

Si bien, en algún momento de su vida, tuvo cierta fantasía sexual donde fuera violada, pero aquella idea le revolvía el estómago, sin mencionar que la hacía sentirse sucia cual prostituta barata.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba como debería hacerlo, arqueaba su espalda cada que Sasuke pasaba su lengua por la areola y mordía suavemente ese botón de carne erecto, los masajes, y la forma en la que la traviesa y libre mano del moreno le recorría sin pudor ni pena la piel que pasara por debajo de esta, apretando a su gusto, acariciando. No hacían más que hacerla jadear con más fuerza y soltar alguno que otro gemido que se obligaba con toda su alma a encerrar dentro de sus labios.

Ajeno a todo esto, él seguía con su tarea de darles atención a ambos senos, mismos que ya estaban llenos de su saliva, rojos y llenos de marcas. No habría parte de su hermosa y pálida piel que no tuviera marca suya. Le encantaba ver sus mordidas sobre su piel, las marcas que le quedaban, la forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba, la forma en la que su espalda se arqueaba era una auténtica delicia.

Dejo la atención de sus tetas a un lado, y emprendió su viaje de nuevo por su vientre, con besos y lamidas. Sus manos acariciaban sus piernas desde sus tobillos hasta llegar a su cadera. Apretaba suavemente, disfrutando la suavidad que esta le ofrecía.

Eso, hasta llego a esa zona erógena, misma que sería víctima de mucha esa noche.

Dio una lamida profunda haciéndola arquear aún más su espalda, abríos sus labios dejando escapar un gemido más alto, mismo que fue suprimido apenas ella reaccionara. Sonrió con malicia, lo que le esperaba a su amada.

Empezó a darle besos a toda aquella parte, besos castos mismos que se volvían húmedos, pronto su saliva se había mezclado con los líquidos que salían de ella. Era delicioso verla de esa manera. Hinata no podía verle, estaba tan avergonzada, tan asustada, tan temerosa… en fin, estaba en demasiados sentimientos en ese momento que ya no sabía bien que era peor.

Llevo una mano hasta los labios exteriores de la vagina de la Hyuga, mismos que abrió para darle paso a su traviesa lengua que entrara más profundo en ella y saborear aquellos líquidos que ella tanto se empeñaban en que no salieran.

Pero lo que sin duda fue peor, fue cuando este con la otra mano libre, empezó por acariciar el ya hinchado clítoris, sin dejar de lamer, sin dejar de masajear su clítoris, estaba llevándola hacia el primer orgasmo de su noche.

Hinata solo arqueaba su espalda, gemía y jadeaba, lloraba y suplicaba. Pero nada hacia una diferencia. Sollozaba entre gemidos, pidiéndole que se detuviera…

Pero por más que ella suplicara, él no hacía caso y seguía y seguía. Hasta que el primer forzado orgasmo llego.

Abrió sus labios dejando escapar un gemido demasiado alto, su espalda se arqueo, apretó sus manos a tal grado que la soga le apretó dolorosamente, su cuerpo se tensó y aquella onda de calor recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Sasuke saboreo todo el líquido que le fue posible, un auténtico elixir que no hacía más que ponerlo duro cual roca, sentía que sino hacia algo pronto terminaría por estallar dentro de sus pantalones, y ese no era el lugar donde él quería explotar.

Mientras que su dulce Hyuga se recuperaba de su orgasmo, aprovecho para retirarse las ultimas prendas de ropa que le quedaban y quedarse como dios le había mandado al mundo. La peli azul respiraba agitadamente, una vez que logro recuperarse, sintió como este se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Como pudo, logro verlo, y aquello que vio le lleno de pánico. Si esa cosa entraba sin que ella estuviera lista, le desgarraría seguro, además, ¿Cómo es que esa cosa entraría en ella? Sudor frío, eso era más de lo que ella podría aguantar.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, alzando la cintura de su Hyuga, colocando su hombría en su entrada, listo para hacerla suya, mientras que ella solo podía tragar grueso esperando a que no doliera.

Poco a poco empezó a hacer fuerza, sus paredes vaginales hacían un doloroso esfuerzo por abrirse ante tal intruso. Sasuke no era tan vestía como lo sería su amigo, así que procuro ser lo más cuidadoso posible, al menos hasta donde su autocontrol se lo permitiera.

Aplicaba fuerza para meterlo por completo, viendo y sintiendo como Hinata temblaba debajo de él, ver como sollozaba, sus suplicas que se mezclaban con sus angelicales gemidos, era una autentica tentación la que ella despertaba en él.

Una vez que todo estaba dentro, se quedó quieto, esperando no solo a quela se acostumbrara a su intromisión, sino también para sentirla. Esa estreches, esa calidez que sus paredes internas le daban a toda su verga, sin duda era delicioso y lo más perfecto que podía sentir.

Ya pasado el tiempo para que ella pudiera haberse acostumbrado, empezó a moverse lentamente, ella daba pequeños grititos que se mezclaban con sus sollozos, mismos que lo excitaban de una forma enfermiza.

A causa de aquella enfermiza excitación, sus embestidas empezaron a aumentar de ritmo, siendo más profundas. Su autocontrol empezaba a fallar y a cada embestida que daba sentía como este mismo se perdía.

Ver el movimiento que causaban sus embestidas a sus jugosos pechos no hacía más que empeorarle las cosas, temiendo desatarse y lastimarla más de lo que merecía.

Pero por más que hubiese deseado controlarse, no pudo por mucho tiempo. Cuando menos lo espero, ya estaba empujando dentro de ella con fuerza y profundidad. Coloco sus manos en la fina cintura de su mujer, para aumenta más la profundidad.

El dolor aún no se había esfumado como ella hubiese querido, es más, aquel dolor seguía tan presente y fuerte como el raro placer que sentía. Un placer que le hacía sentirse sucia, que le hacía sentirse vulgar, un placer enfermizo.

Sus gemidos salían ya sin control, ya no podía frenarlos como le gustaría. Su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarla, su mente se nubla baba, pero sus lágrimas no cesaban.

Temblaba, su espalda se arqueaba, y rogaba internamente porque todo terminara, no quería acostumbrarse a esa cosa que entraba y salía.

Movía con brusquedad su cadera contra la de ella, queriéndola sentir tan profundo como le fuera posible. Jadeaba, gruñía y soltaba alguno que otro gemido ronco que no escapaba por cuenta propia. No quería admitirlo pero la forma tan deliciosa en la que las paredes vaginales de Hinata le apretaban le hacía delirar, y que estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo.

Siguió empujando, más y más rápido, ella gemía y gemía, el aroma a sexo se percibía siendo un afrodisiaco para ambos. Ya no podía más, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más.

Aumento el ritmo, Hinata lo sintió, sintió como su pene se hinchaba dentro de ella, haciéndole saber que él estaba a punto de venirse.

-¡N-No!, ¡D-Dentro No…ahí!-gimió ella.

-Tiene que ser dentro…sino… no serás mi propiedad completamente- respondió como pudo, jadeante y con la voz ronca.

Su cuerpo estaba demasiado sensible por el primer orgasmo que había tenido, así que cuando el llego al suyo, ella llego a otro.

Sasuke termino explotando dentro de ella con un gruñido, su espalda se arqueo al igual que la de ella, mirando al techo dejando escapar todo el semen que tuviera en ese momento dentro de ella.

Apoyo sus manos a cada lado de Hinata para evitar aplastarla, se quedó quieto unos segundos dentro de ella, esperando a recuperar su aliento y las fuerzas. Había sido quizá uno de los mejores sexos que hubiese tenido en mucho tiempo. Y eso le encantaba, si todas las veces que fueran a tener sexo iban a ser así, estaba seguro de que no querría tener sexo con ninguna otra.

Cuando pudo recuperarse por completo salió de ella, esperando escuchar algún quejido de su parte, pero no hubo respuesta. Extrañado observo su rostro, se había desmayado.

Con más confianza, se dejó caer a un lado de ella, mientras recuperaba y regularizaba su respiración, sin duda alguna no había cometido error en comprarla.

* * *

En otra habitación, el Uzumaki ya había arrojado a Naemi contra la cama con toda brusquedad. Arrojo su camisa por alguna parte, y se preparó para someterla, pero claramente ella no estaba en plan de dejarle las cosas fáciles, claro que no.

Comenzó a patalear, y retorcerse como un gusano, aunque con aquel gesto, enfureció más a Naruto, no quería ser una bestia como siempre lo era cuando quería a una mujer, pero esta chica le estaba sacando poco a poco de sus casillas.

Ágilmente, le coloco ambas manos sobre su cabeza, aun atadas y con la cinta en sus labios, coloco sus piernas a cada lado de la frágil cintura de la chica, para evitarse una patada, de esa manera no importaba que tanto pataleara o moviera sus piernas, él podría trabar cómodamente.

Ataco su cuello con una mordida suave, dejo una marca que beso, dando así inicio. Arranco su ropa aun sin importarle el dolor que pudiera causarle al hacer eso, desde la blusa que usaba ese día, los pantalones, las bragas y el sujetador. La dejo casi desnuda, solo por un par de restos de la blusa que estaban sobre sus brazos.

Relamió sus labios, toda aquella piel rosácea tendría las marcas de sus labios, de sus manos, tendría marcas suyas por todas partes. Retiro la cinta de sus labios, recibiendo cuanta palabra salía de los labios de la enfada chica, quien se aseguró de maldecirlo a él como le fuera posible. Pero aquello solo hacia sonreír más al rubio. Quien importándole poco, la beso con desenfreno.

Explorando el terreno ajeno de su boca, luchando contra su lengua, y saboreando cuanto le fuera posible. Tras un par de minutos besándola, se separó a causa de la falta de aire, mismo que le ofreció una vista maravillosa de su víctima.

Con sus labios rojos a causa de aquel salvaje beso, como de la saliva que escapaba de la comisura de sus labios, un manjar solo para él. Comenzó con un viaje que inicio desde su cuello, con castos besos por el mismo, atravesando su pecho hasta que llego a sus tetas. Mismas que se aseguró de llenar completamente de su saliva.

A ella le extrañaba que no mordiera o succionara su piel, el solo besaba con besos castos e húmedos. Trato a toda costa de reprimir cuanto sonido extraño quiso salir de sus labios, pero no era fácil reprimirse, y menos cuando aquel condenado ojo azul sabía bien lo que hacía, y donde besar.

Sin embargo las cosas no terminaban hay, volvió a besarla, con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua de nueva cuenta a ese terreno recién explorado para saborear de nueva cuenta esos labios que sabían a gloria. Al separes de nuevo, ataco otra vez su cuello, pero esta vez un punzante y horrible dolor llego también, puesto que, el Uzumaki había mordido con fuerza el mismo, a tal grado que un poco de sangre surgió de aquella herida.

Pero lo que siguió no fue mejor, succionaba ruidosamente su piel, mordía con suavidad para dejar más marcas sobre el mismo, hasta que llego a sus pechos de nueva cuenta.

Mordió su erecto pezón con suavidad para no lastimar, mientras su mano masajeaba con fuerza su otro pecho. Los jadeos y gemidos reprimidos salían de ella, quien perdía poco a poco la lucha por controlarlos. Pero lo que sin duda fue peor, era que empezaba a llorar. Aquel hombre del que su único error con él fue ser amable, del que apenas si podía recordar, la estaba tocando de esa manera, la marcaba como si fuera su dueño.

Tras dejarla llena de marcas, por los dos pechos y descender hasta llegar a esa zona que no había dejado de lubricarse con sus propios líquidos, para introducir dos dedos de un solo golpe.

Un pequeño grito salió de ella al sentirlo tan rápido dentro suyo. Naruto sonreía al ver lo mojada que estaba, sin duda era una niña mala al decir que no le gustaba aun cuando su cuerpo exigía por el suyo, pero antes si quiera pensar en estrenar su coño, la haría pagar.

Naemi había cerrado sus ojos, esperando lo pero cuando le escucho deshacerse de su pantalón y por cociente de su ropa interior, pero al no sentir ni escuchar nada, abrió los ojos para tomarse con aquella potente erección que apuntaba a su cara.

Le miro a los ojos, aterrada y cabreada. Mientras que él por su parte mantenía una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mí!-grito mientras trababa de moverse, pero el rubio no era tonto ni esa era la primera vez que violaba a una mujer, ya la tenía fuertemente sujetada.

-No lo creo preciosa…-dijo, mientras se paseaba una mano por todo el tronco de su miembro.-Te tengo dos opciones… o te metes mi preciada verga a tu linda boquita para dejarlo lubricado con tu saliva o te la meto así… tú decides-ttebayo-

Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, si aquella cosa entraba así como él decía, el dolor sería horrible, porque aquello no era como el promedio, no estaba ni cerca. Aquella cosa era gruesa y larga, su respiración se aceleraba, y volvió a verlo suplicante, pero claramente Naruto no tenía ni un poco de compasión.

Hizo tripas su corazón… y solo abrió la boca, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa.

-Buena niña-

Empezó a meter poco a poco, pero claramente aquella posición no le permitiría introducir más carne a su boca. Como podía hacía de todo su autocontrol para evitar arcadas, y con su lengua buscaba alguna brecha para poder respirar, lo que por reacción llevaba a estimular más el pene del rubio que entraba y salía de su boca.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, amargas y dolorosas como puñaladas. Suplicando que todo terminara de una vez.

Una vez que toda su hombría estaba llena tanto de sus fluidos pre-seminales y saliva, la saco de su boca suspirando, lo que le habría gustado haberse corrido en su boca… pero aquello lo dejaría para después.

Volvió a reacomodarse entre sus piernas ante su atenta mirada, su mirada que no dejaba de derrochar odio y rabia. Esa mirada le parcia de los más excitante. Una vez acomodado en su entrada, decidió jugar con ella, delineando con la punta de su hombría sus labios exteriores.

Naemi mordía su labio inferior esperando a que él entrara, sin embargo, Naruto se acercó hasta ella para besarla, la distrajo con eso y después el golpe.

Ella grito contra sus labios, mientras más lágrimas salían. Y hay estaba esa agradable sensación de la primer vez, e hay esa primer penetración que tanto le gustaba. La estreches era maravillosa.

Siguió moviendo sus caderas, sin importarle si ella se había acostumbrado o no a su intromisión, ella daba pequeños grititos y gemidos mientras lloraba. Suplicando que se detuviera.

Apretaba sus pechos con ambas manos, la besaba bruscamente y arremetía sus caderas contra las de ella con fuerza. Gruñía y jadeaba.

Ella solo sollozaba.

-¡Detente por favor!-gemía Naemi mientras más lagrimas salían. Sin embargo, lejos de molestare aquello al Uzumaki, este se inclinó hasta ella, aun penetrándola con fuerza y paseo su lengua sobre la mejilla de la chica, saboreando sus lágrimas.

-Tan exquisita-Gruño.

Las embestidas seguían una tras otra, y poco a poco la rubia sentía que su cuerpo se acostumbraba a aquella cosa, se sintió enferma de sí misma. Naruto por su parte sentía que tocaba el cielo a cada golpe que este daba, la estreches, la calidez de sus paredes, sus gemidos extraños mezclados con sollozos y sus lágrimas. Sabía que no estaba lejos de su glorioso orgasmo.

Y así, con una fuerte embestida, Naemi tuvo su orgasmo forzado que recorrió todo su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica mezclada de un enfermizo placer, espero a sentir al rubio hacer lo propio pero no sentía nada, hasta que su orgasmo termino dejándola sensible el llego al suyo.

El muy cabrón lo había hecho a propósito, logro retenerse lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir como este se vaciaba dentro, para que sintiera hasta la última gota. Se quedó dentro de ella, unos minutos, recuperando el aliento.

-Te odio…-jadeo Naemi.- ¡Te odio maldito!-grito con fuerza, aquello no le molesto, le hizo reírse en carcajadas, mismas que tras terminar le sujeto de las mejillas.

-Hazte a la idea cariño… tu vida será así mientras yo siga vivo-dattebayo-le sonrió zorrunamente, mientras la cargaba y la colocaba encima suyo.- ¡Hora de la segunda ronda!-

* * *

Ino había llegado hasta un hotel con aquel extraño chico, mismo que le ofrecía un trato "humano" y no bestial como ella pensaba.

-Mañana saldré, ¿estarás bien quedándote con ella todo el día?-hablo Danzo antes de que tanto ella como Sai entraran a la habitación.

-Lo estaremos señor.-sonrió, de esa forma tan falsa.

-Bien… si necesitas salir o algo, estará uno de los guardaespaldas, ¿entendido?- El joven afirmo.-Descansa.- Y sin mas que decir se marcho con otros hombres que le cuidaban.

Dejando a ambos en aquella amplia habitación. Sai se guardo la tarjeta de la habitación en el bolsillo de su camisa, retiro su saco y lo lanzo sobre el sofá ante la mirada de Ino. Le dedico una sonrisa, un poco menos falsa que la de hace un momento.

-¿Me permites?-se acerco a ella lentamente, Ino respingo al verlo caminar hasta ella, y a causa de eso se quedo congelada en su lugar. Sai por su parte, le giro dulcemente para que ella le diera la espalda y poder quitarle aquella soga que no hacia mas que lastimar sus muñecas, mismas que estaban rojas a causa de la fuerza que esa ejercía para que no pudiera escapar. Después de eso, volvió a girarla de la misma manera, ahora para retirarle la cinta con sumo cuidado de no hacerle daño.

Ino le miraba, asombrada, porque todo lo que había pasado en esos momentos no era nada como ella se lo esperaba. Se esperaba que una vez que llegaran al Hotel, este le lanzaría contra la cama para tomarla.

-¿Q-Que es lo que vas a hacerme?-pregunto trémula.

-Bueno, usarte-respondió sencillamente.-Pero no en el sentido de tomar tu cuerpo hasta saciarme, sino… como mi modelo- Ella arqueo una ceja confundida.-Si… me gusta mucho el arte, la escultura… y tú, eres un precioso modelo-

Por unos segundos se sintió halagada, sin embargo recordar lo que paso le amargo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Y qué harás cuando ya no te sea útil como modelo?, ¿vas a violarme?- Sai le miro con sorpresa.

-No-

-¡¿Entonces para que mas me has comprado?!-grito histérica.

-Para mi modelo, creí haberme explicado en eso.-su tono tranquilo y monótono le estaba poniendo de nervios.-Bueno… me gustan las mujeres como tu, el cabello rubio, esos ojos azules, tu hermosura y belleza… se que ha estado mal que te comprara de esa manera… pero cuando estas dentro del mundo en el que yo estoy, te darás cuenta que es mejor así-

Ino se quedo callada, mirándolo y esperando alguna otra cosa, pero él se mantuvo serio, su mirada se había centrado en algún punto que no era ella, y tras algunos minutos así, reacciono para verla con su sonrisa falsa.

-Si quieres puedes irte a dormir, o a tomar un baño… yo estaré trabajando en las posiciones en las que quero que poses para mi después, ¿te parece?- Su sonrisa falsa volvía, no pudo hacer nada mas, suspiro fastidiada para irse al baño.

Sai se quedo mirando por donde ella se había ido, con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que no fue falsa.

Mientras Ino entraba al baño, se sentó sobre el escusado, llevándose ambas manos a la cara dejando escapar varias lagrimas, su vida había dado una vuelta de mas de ciento ochenta grados… pero si de algo debía dar gracias, era de que ese chico no la violaría… al menos no por ahora.

-Solo espero que ellas estén bien…-fueron sus deseos antes de que mas lagrimas y ese horrible nudo en su garganta llegaran hasta ella.

* * *

En otra parte, lejos, en una amplia mansión, llegaba Sakura junto a Kakashi, quien la trataba tan normal tan amable que le parecía imposible que este fuera tan malo…

Al entrar a la mansión, le quito la cinta de la boca y desato sus manos, por reacción ella se alejó de él varios pasos, mirando en todas partes buscando una forma de escaparse.

-¿Cómo estuvo su noche, señor?-un hombre, que vestía un traje negro, cabello negro largo y despeinado al igual que sus ojos negros, atendió a Kakashi con educación.

-De maravilla Sebastián, oh, cierto… ella es Sakura Haruno… mi futura mujer-dijo aquello con simpleza, haciendo que la susodicha abriera sus ojos como platos hacia él.- ¿Puedes llevarla a su habitación a cambiarse y ponerse más cómoda?, estoy seguro que está cansada, ah y también puedes prepararle algo, seguro tiene hambre-

-Como ordene mi señor.-se colocó una mano sobre el pecho y la otra en la espalda haciendo una reverencia.

Kakashi respondió lo propio mientras le dedicaba una última mirada a Sakura, no sin antes advertirle de lo que pasaría si se iba.

-La casa está rodeada de alambre eléctrico, perros guardianes que atacan todo aquello que no sea a mí, Sebastián o alguno de mis "Hijos"…por lo tanto no te recomiendo salir…oh, lo olvidaba, también hay francotiradores….-sonrió por debajo de la máscara.- Así que…¡Bienvenida a casa!-

Con aquello dicho, emprendió su camino lejos de ellos. Sakura bajo toda esperanza al haber escuchado todo. Suspiro, derrotada y con la idea de tener que imaginarse ser la novia de un traficante de blancas y a saber dios de que más traficara aquel hombre.

Sebastián se acercó hasta ella para que le siguiera, y lo hizo, cabizbaja con ganas de llorar a mares.

El mayordomo la guio hasta una habitación bastante amplia, paredes de mármol, piso de madera clara, muebles de madera oscura que contrataban perfectamente con la pared y el piso. Una cama matrimonial con sabanas rosa, una T.V de alta definición delante de la cama y una puerta que seguro daba al baño.

-Siéntase cómoda, Señorita Haruno-dijo aquel hombre entrando de lleno a la habitación seguido de ella.-Espero que encuentre ropa que le quede en el armario, de lo contrario le conseguiré algo más a correr a sus medidas, el baño encontrara todo lo necesario para su limpieza. ¿Gusta que le prepare algo ahora o prefiere esperar hasta el señor Hatake desayune para hacerle compañía?-

Se quedó en medio de aquella habitación que no dejaba de ver, ni su habitación o la de Ino eran así de grandes, la belleza y elegancia, todo era como parte de un castillo… mismo donde estaría atrapada bajo las órdenes de aquel monstruo. Suspiro.

-Quisiera tomar una ducha primero…-dijo sin ganas.

-Entiendo. Regresare en una hora para saber si no se le ofrece nada mas-Hizo una reverencia y salió dejándola sola.

No sabía si quería arrojarse a la cama a llorar hasta que sus ojos ya no pudieran más, o tratar de conversarse de que nada más saldría mal.

- _¿Acaso me puede ir peor?-_

Si supiera lo que les pasaba a sus amigas… sin duda no se sentiría de esa manera.

* * *

 ** _Un poco fuerte... pero todo tiene sentido. Lo prometo (?)_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Narra Hinata**_

No… no tenía muchos recuerdos de anoche, solo que el cuerpo me dolía, me dolía demasiado. Como si hubiese hecho una maratón, después tuve un pleito que termino a golpes, y como último que estuve haciendo ejercicio intenso.

Vagos, muy vagos recuerdos llegaban a mí. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, con aquella ropa que él dejo para mí.

Había despertado hacía varias horas a causa de la alarma del pequeño reloj que estaba en la mesita noche. Una vez que pude sentarme, puesto que, todo el cuerpo me dolía, en especial mi… "intimidad".

Vislumbre una habitación, a la cual no recuerdo haber llegado. No era como la otra, aquella tenia paredes blancas, piso de madera clara, muebles blancos, y una ventana. Había dos sillones pequeños cerca de la ventana, un armario incorporado a la pared de la izquierda, un mueble con una T.V y una puerta que era de seguro al baño.

Me levante como pude, tambaleándome un poco a causa de la debilidad que sentía en mis piernas, me sentía un poco mareada; así que en cuanto pude llegar al que si resulto ser el baño, vomite rápidamente en el escusado.

Mi cuerpo se sentía frágil, mi cabeza empezaba a doler, y el mareo era horrible. Me quede vomitando hasta que solo podía salir agua de mi boca debido a que no había comido bocado en… dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

Cuando pude levantarme, sentí una corriente eléctrica que atravesó mi cuerpo… el cual estaba desnudo, ¿Qué tan mal estoy para no haber sentido mi desnudez?

Me logre apoyar sobre el lavado, y en cuanto mis ojos dieron con el espejo, no evite gritar.

-No…No… ¡NO!- Y todo llego a mi cabeza. Sasuke… él… me…

Volví a caer, de rodillas, y después vomite otra vez.

Mi cuerpo, lo sentía tan frio, tan sucio… ¡Estoy que me doy asco!, me levante, como pude de nueva cuenta, mirándome al espejo, no puedo evitar llorar…

Todo mi cuello lleno de mordidas, de marcas, y… ¿residuo blanco?, oh no… otra vez a vomitar.

Tras haber estado vomitando bastante en la taza, se levantó para darse una ducha, esperando limpiar la suciedad de su cuerpo, limpiarlo de aquel pecado que le obligaron a cometer. En su cuello, en sus pechos, en su entre pierna y en la espalda estaba llena de aquel liquido blanco que no fue necesario ser un genio para saber qué clase de sustancia era.

Se limpió, con cuidado cada zona provocando que cada que sus manos tocaban y limpiaban, recordara al moreno sobre ella, con esa sonrisa, con esa mirada y sus gemidos…

Aun no entendía por qué ella, ¿Qué pudo haber cometido para ser sometida a semejante tortura?

Y peor aún, no estaba en días seguros, y a juzgar por… bueno, solo por juzgar, él en ningún momento se había protegido, en ningún momento, porque sus recuerdos eran malditamente vividos, y por asco que le diera, podía recordar exactamente como este se corría una y otra vez dentro y fuera.

Sucia… no importaba cuantas veces se hubiese lavado el cuerpo, cuantas veces restregara el jabón, ni cuantas veces se limpiara con fuerza, no dejaba de sentir su cuerpo sucio.

Al salir, vio algo de ropa en un mueble con una nota. Aun lado de eso, estaba una toalla blanca que uso para secarse y después leer aquella nota.

" _Lo lamento, pero destroce tu ropa, así que te he conseguido algo que espero pueda quedarte. Cuando llegue, te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras._

 _Sasuke"_

Y otra vez, comenzó a llorar, tan amargamente que el dolor era insoportable. Arrojo la nota mientras se vestía débilmente. Una playera azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las nalgas, unas pequeñas bragas azul claro con encajes y un pequeño moño en la parte de enfrente en color negro. Y solo eso.

Salió del baño, sin fuerzas, sin ganas. Se sentó sobre la cama, y después empezó a llorar, tratando en vano sentirse mejor, pero no podía, sentía que aquello que tenía clavado dentro era una daga que no hacía más que enterrarse en su corazón con fuerza solo con recordar cada cosa que él le había hecho.

Jamás le hizo daño a nadie, jamás trato mal a nadie, nunca hizo nada malo… y, ¿así fue como la vida le pago?, ¿así fue recompensada por una vida noble y honesta?

Su cuerpo fue usado de las formas más obscenas, más pervertidas y, ¿Qué hizo ella?, solo se dejo hacer cual muñeco de trapo. Como una muñeca se dejó hacer por él, colocándola en las poses que más le excitaban, como mejor fuera para él penetrarla.

Fue usada, secuestrada, y ahora estaba como un rehén en aquella casa con un chico que apenas conoció. Miraba la ventana, pero su cuerpo estaba tan mal, que no tenía fuerzas para moverlo. Solo quiso quedarse ahí, acostada sufriendo y llorando hasta poder quedarse dormida, con la esperanza de que al despertar todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

Quería escapar de su nuevo destino, escapar de esa realidad… y olvidar, de que fue violada.

* * *

Por su lado, los chicos estaban en el prostíbulo terminando de hacer los papeles para las chicas y pagar a Kakashi los de sus adorados juguetes.

-Juzgo que debieron habérsela pasado muy bien-dijo Kakashi mientras miraba como aquellos dos le entregaban el efectivo.

-Ni me lo recuerde, que soy capaz de irme ahora mismo-dijo Naruto a la par que se ponía ambos brazos por detrás del cuello mientras sonreía ampliamente.- Muero por _"sodomizarla"*-Ttebayo-_

-¿Y a usted cómo le va con su chica?-dijo Sasuke.

-Bien… es muy educada, solo que quiero darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a todo esto- respondió mientras contaba con codicia su amado dinero.-A diferencia de ustedes, bestias, no pienso violarla… ni drogarla.-

Los otros dos solo se encogieron de hombros.

-Como sea… ¿nos darás la semana o no?-chasqueo Sasuke.

-No puedo, tiene que ayudar con el embarque… además necesito que averigüen un par de cosas por mí, si terminan de hacerlo, les doy dos semanas- Sonrió.

-Bien-bufo Sasuke dándose la vuelta seguido de Naruto.

Los dos chicos salieron, mientras Itachi entraba. Saludo a su hermano y después a Naruto, para a continuación ir hasta donde Kakashi.

-¿Necesitabas verme?- hablo mirando al peligris con un cigarro en sus labios.

-Ve a ver a las chicas, tanto a la mía como a las de aquellos dos, ya sabes lo que debes hacer-comenzó a revisar un par de papeles que tenía.

-¿Tan idiotas los crees?- El líder le vio, encarnando una ceja.

-¿Te recuerdo quiénes son?- Itachi soltó el humo de cigarro en otra dirección.-Tu hermano no se controla cuando se trata de una mujer que quiere, y Naruto… bueno, de él sobran palabras.-

-Entiendo-hablo.- ¿Ya le has avisado?-

-Si… solo quiere que dejes inconscientes a las chicas, sabes que no le gusta tratar con… bueno, tú sabes.- El mayor de los Uchiha afirmo.

Y sin más que decir, salió del despacho de su líder rumbo a recoger a su querida colaboradora para que hiciera su trabajo, primero iría a casa de su Hermano y después a ver a la futura mujer de Kakashi.

* * *

 _ **Narra Naemi**_

Había despertado hacía apenas un par de horas, estaba en una habitación muy diferente. Paredes de un tono crema muy claro, piso de madera clara, muebles de madera en clara, entre otras cosas más, realmente no quisiera ponerle mucha atención.

Cuando logre levantarme de la cama y entrar al baño que estaba en esa recamara, me vi, por primera vez en… no sé cuánto tiempo, mi aspecto.

Todo mi cabello despeinado y con la fina marca de la almohada marcada aun lado de mi cabeza, la mayor parte de mi cuello estaba llena de marcas y mordeduras. Pase con sumo cuidado una mano por encima de aquella horrible mordida que él me había hecho, con solo tocarla, pude recordar aquello que me gustaría mucho borrar.

Aun… aun siento su marca, su aroma, sus besos y caricias rudas tatuadas en mi piel. Quería llorar… llorar y solamente llorar.

Opte por darme una ducha, para tratar de limpiar todo el daño que me causo, pero… no podía. Como dije, todo lo que él me había hecho estaba tatuado en mi piel, y claramente un tatuaje no puede irse así como así.

Al salir, vi algo de ropa sobre un mueve blanco, una toalla y una simple nota que decía; Úsame.

Tome aquella ropa, una camisa a botones en color negro, y unas sencillas bragas en color naranja. Después salí de la habitación para recostarme en la cama, esperando lo peor.

No sabía si aquello era mi culpa, o si mi Padre tenía la culpa, él siempre decía que me vendería al mejor postor sino hacia lo que decía. ¿Habré hecho algo malo para que él quisiera hacerme esto?

La chica se quedó sobre la cama, esperando a que aquel llegara y le hiciera suya con o sin su permiso; pensaba si acaso habría sido su culpa, o si su Padre había hecho algún trato que no hubiese salido bien y fue ella quien termino por pagar los platos rotos.

Fuera cual sea la razón, trato ya no pensar más en ello.

Hasta que un sonido se escuchó desde el exterior de la alcoba, unos pasos y otros pasos más, pero estos eran de una mujer, podía escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo. Se acercó hasta la puerta, apegando su oreja para tratar de escuchar mejor, pero lo que escucho le dejo congelada.

Un grito y después un sonido seco, sin embargo aquella voz que grito era la misma de su amiga, Hinata.

Paso saliva duramente, su cuerpo se quedó paralizado por el miedo, mientras en su mente pasaban tantas cosas que no sabía cuál era la peor. Frunció sus labios, y se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando en vano de ocultar los sollozos que desgarraban su garganta por salir. Varias lágrimas salieron inclementes, mientras el dolor en su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso así?, no podría decirlo, pero debió ser bastante. Porque cuando menos lo espero, su puerta se abrió mostrando a un joven alto, de cabello y ojos negros, retrocedió aterrada hasta la cama, pero él le detuvo en un movimiento mientras le llevaba un pañuelo hasta su nariz, aspiro a causa de su frenética respiración, y después, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

-¿Está involucrada con Naruto, cierto?-hablo la mujer mientras revisaba a Naemi aquella zona intima, apuntando con una pequeña linterna en color blanco.

-¿Tan obvio es?- dijo Itachi, recargado en el mueble que estaba a un lado de la cama.

-Le ha hecho daño-Con una de sus manos, protegidas por guantes blancos, hasta la feminidad y movía los labios exteriores apunando con la misma linterna, mirando el daño que se ocasiono por la forzada entrada. Suspiro.- ¿Cuándo entenderá ese idiota?...-gruño apretando la mandíbula.

-¿Enserio le ha hecho demasiado daño, Tsunade?-

-Bastante… forzó la primera vez, a diferencia de Sasuke, él no le preparo mucho que digamos. Sasuke hizo un mejor trabajo evitando más el daño innecesario- Hablaba Tsunade.

Si bien Itachi se había puesto a pensar que no fue tan buena idea haber dejado a Naruto aquel año con Pain, el rubio adquirió múltiples mañas que no le han ayudado a ser mejor persona; A diferencia de Sasuke, quien paso ese año con él, le había enseñado como se le tenía que tratar a una mujer y como no dejar rastros de cuando se trató de una violación.

Había cosas que se podían hacer, otras que no. Y Naruto, aunque aún siguiera siendo un idiota y tuviera aun cierta "inocencia", por dentro estaba tan podrido como Kakashi… o peor.

-Quisiera hablar con ellos, sino es mucha molestia, Itachi-pidió.

-Seguro, podemos esperarlos-

Tsunade recogió sus cosas, no sin antes hacer un par de cosas para ayudar a la salud íntima de esa chica, una pomada y limpiar bien los residuos de semen, tal y como Hinata.

Una vez así, los dos salieron dejando a las chicas aun dormidas.

-¿Están embarazadas o algo?- pregunto Itachi mientras se llevaba una mano y rascaba su nuca.

-No es seguro decirlo sino he hecho las pruebas suficientes-

La puerta se abrió mostrando a los dos chicos con algunas manchas de sangre en sus ropas, misma que lo más seguro era que no era suya.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Itachi, recibiendo a aquellos dos, quienes le fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Gruño Sasuke.

-Bueno…-el pelinegro se hizo a un lado para mostrar a Tsunade, quien llevaba ambos brazos cruzados debajo de su prominente busto.

Los dos se intercambiaron miradas. Tanto Tsunade como Itachi se acercaron a ambos.

-Antes que nada, les hicimos tomar pastillas anticonceptivas-soltó Naruto.- ¡No pasa nada!-

-¡¿Qué no pasa nada?!- regaño Tsunade.- ¡Cuando vayas a lamerle el coño mira detenidamente el jodido daño que le has hecho idiota!- El Uzumaki chasqueo molesto.- ¡Y tú!- ahora fulminaba a Sasuke.-… Bueno, no puedo regañarte demasiado, fuiste cuidadoso y eso es bueno, o eso creo… ¡¿Pero que acaso no sabes que puedes dejar escapar tus fluidos en muslos o en alguna parte del cuerpo?! ¡No precisamente debe ser dentro!-

Itachi miraba con diversión, Tsunade era el modelo más Maternal que tenían, y ahora mismo regañaba a sus dos niños. Quienes solo se encogían se hombros y hacían adorables pucheros.

-Necesito que las lleven lo antes posible a mi consultorio para ponerles un aparato y evitarles que se embaracen- se llevó el índice y el pulgar al puente de la nariz.

-Haremos lo que podamos-bufo Sasuke.

-Bien-ella suspiro.-Cierto… casi lo olvido… Naruto, esto es para ti- Metió una mano a su bolso y saco una caja de pastillas.-Si tu chica tiene molestia o le duele su vagina, dale esto para que se sienta mejor… al menos le doy un uno o dos meses para que se recupere de tu agresividad.-

El ojos azul gruño, pero tomo aquella caja, era la primer vez que pagaba por su agresión.

-Toma-dijo la mujer mientras le daba una caja igual a Sasuke.-La tuya también podría tener molestias- Sasuke tomo la caja.

-Bueno, pasamos a retirarnos-dijo Itachi mientras que él y Tsunade salían de la casa.

Dejando a ambos como perros regañados. Naruto dejo la caja de esas pastillas en la mesa, y acto seguido empezó a desabotonase la camisa para ir a la nevera y tomar una lata de cerveza.

-¿No quieres cenar?-hablo Sasuke.

-No, comí algo con Pain-tomo dos latas más para encaminarse a su habitación seguido de Sasuke quien iba a la suya.

Sasuke entro a su habitación para toparse con una agradable sorpresa, su amada Hyuga estaba dormida boca arriba con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas dejándole ver aquellas hermosas y sensuales bragas que le compro. Sonrió ladinamente mientras la presión de su pantalón se hacía paso en su entrepierna.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, para evitar despertarla. Una vez así, arrojo su playera, desabotono su pantalón para quedar en plena desnudez. Iba a hacerla suya…

Abrió sus piernas para retirarle las bragas y dejarlas por alguna parte cerca de su pantalón, le retiro la playera que tenía para apreciar su pálida piel. Misma que aun poseía esas marcas suyas.

Beso la piel de su cuello y fue bajando poco a poco por sus tetas, y después bajo atravesando su vientre hasta que llego a esa zona. No tenía tiempo de calentarla, su cuerpo exigía demasiado por ella, exigía hacerla suya de una buena vez.

Pero antes si quiera hacer lo que quería, el regaño de Tsunade llego hasta él, provocando que parte de su "ardiente" carácter se evaporara. Salió de la cama hasta llegar a una cómoda de su habitación, donde en los cajones inferiores, tenía un par de cosas.

Entre ellas una botella de lubricante y un condón. Al tomar aquellas dos cosas, se colocó el condón para acto seguido colocar algo del lubricante en dos de sus dedos. Con un poco de aquella sustancia, comenzó a introducirle dos dedos dentro muy lentamente.

La escucho suspirar, tal parecía ser que el cloroformo que uso Itachi para adormecerla ya estaba pasando su efecto. Siguió con su tarea de lubricar, mientras a cada suspiro sentía como su verga respingaba alegre.

No pudo mantener mucho su autocontrol, y menos cuando ataco sus labios sin dejar de estimularla, claramente ella no le correspondía, pero poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia.

Movió sus dedos con frenesí dentro de ella; una vez que la noto lo suficientemente lista, se separó para acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas y una vez así, encestar de un solo golpe dentro.

Hinata arqueo su espalda mientras un pequeño grito salía de sus labios, mismo que fue callado por los labios de Sasuke. No era la mejor, ni la más bella forma de despertar, y claramente su mente aun afectada por el cloroformo no le permitió razonar claramente, creyendo que solo era un sueño, se dejó hacer.

Sin embargo, el moreno tenía otros planes; le tomo por la cadera para sentarla sobre su regazo y la entrada de su miembro fuera más profunda. Haciendo que la adorable Hyuga gimiese con más fuerza.

Bajo sus manos para ahora sujetarle fuertemente de las nalgas y usar aquello para moverla en aquellos compas.

Sus gemidos, sus gruñidos y el aroma a sexo, era lo único que existía en aquella habitación.

Pasados unos minutos, ambos tocaron el cielo. Y en cuanto su orgasmo llego, Hinata recupero el sentido rápidamente, sintiendo las grandes manos de Sasuke apretando sus nalgas con fuerza, su rostro hundido en entre el nacimiento de sus pechos, espero a sentir su semen entrando en ella, pero eso jamás paso.

La recostó sobre la cama con cuidado mientras él salía para quitarse el odioso condón que no le dejo disfrutar como quería, pero hasta que no la llevara con Tsunade no podría llenarla como quería.

Hinata respiraba agitadamente mientras su cuerpo aun daba pequeños espasmos musculares, Sasuke se había levantado de la cama para ir a tirar el condón. Después regreso a su lado para acostarse y taparse a ambos con la fina sabana.

Sintió como el moreno le apegaba a su cuerpo, de esa forma tan posesiva que solo él podía inspirar. Su cuerpo aún se sentía como la gelatina, y su mente se nublo nuevamente a causa del orgasmo, antes si quiera darse cuenta se quedó dormida otra vez.

* * *

Por su parte, cuando Naruto había entrado a su habitación, se sintió complacido de ver a su adorado juguete durmiendo y la postura era perfecta para solo llegar y penetrarla hasta vaciarse, pero no… aunque lo odiara, su cuerpo se sentía hecho trizas debido al trabajo que debieron realizar ese día.

Con el nuevo embarque siempre salen nuevos problemas, uno de ellos había sido exterminar a la sabandija que les traciano, claramente el hombre puso resistencia, pero no pudo contra ellos. Después ocuparse de que la policía se alejara del puerto tampoco era algo sencillo, asaltar un banco en el centro a plena luz del día para llamar la atención, por poco y se quedaba sin oreja.

Más aparte que Pain les había sometido a un nuevo entrenamiento, según él, para mantenerlos en forma y poder compensar cuando estén de vacaciones. Así que en ese mismo momento por más que su instinto bestial tirara de él para hacerla suya, el resto de su cuerpo no compartía la misma idea.

Por lo tanto mejor solo se recostó sobre la cama, encendió el televisor y siguió bebiendo su lata de cerveza. De momento a otro la miraba de reojo, pensando si realmente le había hecho el daño que Tsunade le reclamo.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos, hasta que se decidió. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica, llevo sus manos hasta los extremos de las bragas naranjas para retirarlas completamente, pero antes si quiera tocarla, se detuvo.

Si bien lo recordaba, sus manos no habían estado en lugares limpios, o decentes, así que antes si quiera seguir, fue al baño a limpiarse cuidadosamente.

Una vez con su limpieza lista, empezó a revisar. Ahora mismo daba gracias de haber elegido estudiar un poco de "Criminología". Cualquiera que lo supiera pensaría que era irónico que un criminal como él, estudiara esa categoría, pero vaya que aquello dio sus frutos.

Si bien Itachi lo decía, siempre se debe estar uno o dos pasos delante de tus oponentes, y él claramente lo estaba.

Reviso, y vaya que Tsunade tenía razón. Incluso llego a sentirse mal por ella y la forma tan brusca en la que trato… pero, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras suspiraba y soltaba el aire directo hacia la intimidad de ella, lo que provoco que en una reacción ella cerrara las piernas atrapando su cabeza entre las mismas, aunque si fuerza claramente.

Se quedó quieto mirando como la rubia se apoyaba en sus codos para poder levantarse y verle, pero a causa del condenado cloroformo que aun la mantenía adormilada no podía hacer nada más que verlo con suplica.

El Uzumaki sonrió, sujeto ambas piernas para abrirlas lo suficiente y poder avanzar hasta que sus labios dieron con su intimidad, beso los labios exteriores de su vagina, para después dar una larga lamida.

Ella solo pudo reaccionar para arquear su espalda, dejando escapar un jadeo y un sutil gemido. Pero aquello no iba a terminar, siguió y siguió lamiendo.

Mordisqueo con sumo cuidado su clítoris; metió después dos dedos dentro de ella de un solo golpe; y como último para hacerla correrse introdujo su lengua dentro de su intimidad para saborear aquellos líquidos tan deliciosos.

Y así, en un potente gemido que ella sola se calló al llevar una mano, llego a su ansiado orgasmo. Naruto se levantó de su lugar, relamiéndose los labios, pero cuando este dio con los ojos de ella, sintió el desarmar de su alma. Sus ojos entrecerrados, y varias lágrimas que salían de los mismos.

Naemi se sintió avergonzada, y se llevó ambas manos a la cara para ocultar su pesar, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar unos cuantos sollozos.

El Uzumaki apretó la mandíbula furioso, esa chica le dio lastima y desarmo su alma haciéndolo sentir culpa, y lo peor, arrepentimiento.

Tomo de nueva cuenta la lata de cerveza para tragarse aquellos sentimientos, y ahora, con una mirada más aterradora, se acercó hasta ella para quitarle bruscamente las manos de la cara.

-¿Por qué lloras cariño?-dijo burlonamente, dedicándole una sonrisa maniaca.-Aun no te doy motivos para que llores, pero si tanto quieres llorar… voy a dártelos, es una promesa-ttebayo-

Si lo conociera un poco más… sabría que él siempre cumple sus promesas.

* * *

Lejos, ajenos a todo eso, estaba Obito delante de su automóvil, una chaqueta en cuero negro, pantalones negros y un cigarro en sus labios. Expulso el humo lentamente, mientras esperaba.

No solía hacer esas cosas, usualmente era a él a quien debían esperar, pero en esta ocasión, la cosa era diferente.

Habían pasado si acaso ya casi una semana desde que su hija desapareció, y claramente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. No tanto por el amor que sintiera por ella, sino por el hecho de que él maldito que la haya vendido no le hubiese dado ni una simple parte.

A juzgar, no era necesario ser un genio, no al menos para él, saber quién podría haberla secuestrado y vendido. Solo conocía a un hombre que le ofreció dinero por ella… Hatake Kakashi.

El maldito peligris era quien tenía a su hija, y eso no se quedaría sin repercusiones. Si Kakashi quería a su hija, debía pagar, sino,… él tenía una preciosa magnum que usaría en su contra.

Un auto llego hasta él, mismo del cual bajo uno de sus únicos colegas, Madara Uchiha. El hombre bajo con un elegante traje en color negro, con camisa negra igual y sin una corbata.

-¿Cuándo planeas atacarlo?-hablo Madara mientras se colocaba cerca de él.

-Voy a mandarle a la policía primero, para hacerle una advertencia de mi visita-soltó con normalidad.- ¿Has conseguido lo que te pedí?-

-Usualmente soy yo quien dice eso…-Madara entro a su auto para sacar un maletín negro, mismo que le entrego.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con el dinero?-

-Comprare algo muy divertido.-le dedico media sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntarte… por qué quieres salvarla?-el contrario de cruzo de brazos.-Sino te conociera diría que te importa- Le dedico una mirada de su clásica superioridad a juego con su sonrisa.

-Es solo el error que tuve con una prostituta-gruño.-Solo yo podía venderla… nadie más.-

-Bien… entiendo-suspiro.- ¿Entonces?-

-Ya te avisare, por ahora sigue jugando a dirigir una empresa- le sonrió con sorna.-Ya después nos ocupamos de Kakashi, y del maldito que haya comprado a mi hija.-

Se dio la vuelta con su portafolio para subir a su auto, y acto seguido irse, Madara solo se quedó ahí, mirando como el auto desaparecía de su alcance visual.

Sea quien sea que haya comprado a la Hija de Obito Uchiha, la pagaría muy caro.

* * *

En otra parte, en una mansión llena de caos y desesperación, estaba la familia Hyuga, lamentando la desaparición de su amada princesa.

Hiashi trataba de consolar a su mujer, quien no había dejado de llorar desde la trágica noticia. Hanabi solo estaba sentada sobre el sofá, su mirada plantada en sus manos, tratando aun de sopesar lo que ocurrió. Neji… él estaba en jaque de un lado a otro con el móvil en manos, tecleaba a cuanto conocido tuviera, con la idea de poder pedir ayuda para encontrar a su futura esposa.

Puesto que la policía no había sido de mucha ayuda, eso sí, la noticia de la desaparición apareció en las noticias e incluso Hiashi había hecho pública una recompensa a quien pudiera encontrarla, pero nada daba sus frutos.

Sin embargo lo que más le molestaba o lo que más le asustaba, era la idea… la idea que la policía dejo.

"Sino han pedido rescate… no se tratan de secuestradores normales, sino, de aquellos que trafican con blancas."

Maldecía una y mil veces, no poder hacer nada por encontrarla y salvarla de las atrocidades que debería estarle haciendo a su amada Hyuga.

Si alguno de ellos se atrevía a tocarla, él mismo le arrancaría las manos y seguido los ojos.

-Gracias por el apoyo, Lee…-decía mientras suspiraba.-Mantenme al tanto.- Uno de sus mejores amigos, Rock Lee, era parte del cuerpo de policía, al igual que uno de los hermanos de una amiga de Hinata.

El jefe de policía, Nagato, dijo que harían hasta lo imposible por recuperarlas, tanto Lee como Deidara, y unos miembros más de la policía, mismos que eran de los mejores, estarían trabajando en el caso, puesto que, aquello había sido obra de uno de los criminales más peligrosos.

Nadie le conocía más allá de su sobre nombre, "Colmillo Blanco", y la extraña organización de la que se había hecho. Se tenía información sobre algunos miembros, pero lamentablemente solo eran los sobre nombres.

Había dos en especial que despertaron la curiosidad de Neji, "Kurama" y "Taka".

Aquellos dos, según la policía y sus vacíos informes, aquellos dos eran quizá los más jóvenes, quienes tenían la misma edad que su amada Hinata, además… había algo en ellos que le resultaba tanto conocido como extraño.

Sin embargo, no podía articular nada que no tuviera cimientos sólidos. Por lo tanto, decidió pasar por alto aquello.

-¿Te han dicho algo nuevo?-Hiashi capto su atención.

-No… aun no-respondió molesto.-Iré a dar otra vuelta para saber si logro encontrar algo-

-Neji, esto no es tu culpa-escucho al Patriarca Hyuga.-Hinata siempre fue blanco para secuestro… y, siendo tan, inocente y pura, no hacia más que aumentarle puntos… no es tu culpa lo que paso-

Quizá era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar tan pasivamente a Hiashi, pero el secuestro de un hijo podía ablandar demasiado a las personas.

-Es mi prometida… debí protegerla mejor-dijo con cierta pizca de tristeza e impotencia.-Así que hare cualquier cosa que este en mi poder para encontrarla.-

El mayor de los Hyuga se quedó mirándolo, mirando aquella determinación. Y sin otra palabra que decir, el menor salió de la casa, con la esperanza de encontrarla.

Porque si, Neji Hyuga, se juraba encontrarla aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Era su futura esposa, su amor, ella era suya.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

Un bendito mes había pasado desde lo sucedido, un mes en que ambas estaban atrapadas en aquel departamento, en aquel lugar…

Y las cosas solo empeoraban… pero lo que sin duda alguna fue peor, eran las reglas que debían seguir. Ambos dejaron en claro reglas principales, y después les dieron sus propias reglas.

Había cuatro reglas principales:

-No tenían permiso de salir.

-No abrir la puerta a nadie, no importa la insistencia.

-En caso de que alguien tratara de entrar, y ellos no estuvieran, debían de entrar a la habitación de "Pánico" que tenían.

-Mantener la casa limpia, y siempre tenerles comida caliente.

Después de eso, cada uno tenía un par de reglas más personales. Las de Sasuke hacia Hinata eran:

Mientras este en la alcoba, solo deberá de andarse con una de las camisas o playeras que este le dé. Nada de ropa interior. Y usar los pantalones deportivos o shorts cuando salga de la alcoba.

-Si llega de trabajar a tomar una ducha, ella deberá ducharse con él.

-Mantener ordenada y limpia la habitación.

-Cuando él llegue a casa tendrá que ir a la puerta a recibirlo con un abrazo y beso.

-Llamarle Sasuke y nada de palabras cursis.

-Estar callada todo el tiempo a menos que le pida hablar.

-Evitar cualquier contacto, visual, o táctil con otro hombre que no sea él, ni si quiera deberá tocar o ver a su mejor amigo.

-Satisfacerlo.

-Alimentarlo con lo que él pida.

-Obedecer.

Diez reglas que ella debía seguir al pie de la letra, o de lo contrario, el castigo era atroz. Aclarando que no era nada de golpes, maltrato o insultos. Bien se podría decir que eran más bien… sexuales. Si bien un sutil lado de Sasuke era el pequeño gusto que tenía por el masoquismo, claramente solo hacia lo que tenía a su alcance, y eso eran solo latigazos a sus nalgas. Nada graves… solo que la marca quedara y cada vez que ella se sentara recordara de lo que él era capaz.

Naruto también tenía sus reglas hacia Naemi, si bien tenía alguna que otra como Sasuke, pero había unas que eran muy distintas:

-Llamarle Amo cuando estuviesen a solas.

-Esperar en su habitación hasta que él llegue.

-Ofrecerle sexo cada que hubiera una oportunidad entre ambos.

-Hacer todo lo que él pida, TODO.

Con esas reglas, ellas obedecían y Vivian.

* * *

Debido al trabajo intenso al que se habían visto sometidos ese mes, no habían podido llevar a sus juguetes a reparación con Tsunade, por lo tanto, solo podían tener sexo con protección o la abstinencia.

Si bien a Sasuke ninguna de esas cosas le agradaba, pero era eso o ser Padre, aunque más de una ocasión pensó que no era tan mala idea ser Papá. ¡¿Pero en que pensaba?! ¡Apenas si tenía 20 años!

Por lo tanto, se abstuvo. Lo más que podía claro está.

El trabajo le estaba destrozando como era la costumbre, pero ahora cada que llegaba a casa, sentía su cuerpo relajado. Hinata era tan buena "pareja" con él, aunque fuese forzado, lo era y eso le encantaba.

Siempre que llegaba a casa, aquella casa que siempre estaba a oscuras, en otras sucias, y aquella horrible sensación de soledad que las paredes transpiraban, no importaba que viviera con Naruto, aun así siempre se sentía solo.

Era curioso, ¿no?, vivir con alguien y aun así sentirse solo.

Pero con Hinata, ya no era así. Al momento de llegar, ella estaba en la puerta con un delantal blanco con pequeñas manchas de la comida que prepara, su sonrisa, un beso, su abrazo y algo que ella añadió.

"-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-"

Aquella soledad se disipaba, su humor mejoraba notoriamente y esa soledad que daba aquel lugar, pasaba a ser cálido, por fin podía decir que aquello era su "Hogar".

Y claramente su estado de ánimo era más… soportable. Vaya, que incluso Kakashi estaba contento por eso, y Naruto más que nadie. Si hubiera sabido el notorio cambio en su discípulo, habría secuestrado a la Hyuga desde hacía mucho más tiempo.

Pero, ahora, el trabajo no le permitía disfrutar bien su nuevo Hogar, ni a su querida novia. Alguien había mandado a la policía hacia el puerto, causando un estrago de problemas. Y el embarque no logro salir, mismo que por consecuencia provoco que los chicos buenos se llevaran a las chicas.

¿Kakashi estaba asustado?, no. Sabía quién lo había hecho. Pero su mayor "problema" era el de si las chicas dirían algo.

No llegaría hasta donde estaba sino fuera precavido y claramente que dejo a las chicas lo suficiente traumatizadas para evitar que ellas dijeran algo. Las amenazas siempre son funcionales.

Perdió mucho dinero a causa de aquello, y ahora Kakashi planeaba verse con él, pero mientras la policía anduviera cerca, no harían ningún movimiento, así que ese fue el inicio a sus breves vacaciones.

Ese martes, llevarían a las chicas a ver a Tsunade. Advirtiendo que les dispararían si trataban de huir. Y no era ninguna broma, ellos hablaban muy enserio.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más les va a tomar estar listas?!-grito Naruto sentado desde el sofá bastante frustrado.- ¡¿Cuánto se puede llevar una mujer arreglarse-ttebayo?!-

-Tsk… deja de hacer escandaló.- dijo Sasuke mosqueado, odiaba compartir las mismas sensaciones que su amigo.- Tienen que ponerse pelucas, maquillaje y ropa decente.-

-¡Pero ya llevan más de una hora!- refunfuño inflando sus mejillas, guiño los ojos de cierta forma que recodaban a un zorro y cruzaba sus brazos como último toque a su berrinche.

El azabache suspiro. Volvió su atención a su móvil mientras Naruto hacia lo mismo, y se puso a revisar un par de cosas, entre ellas la información que Nagato e Itachi habían recabado sobre Obito. Siendo uno de los integrantes más jóvenes no siempre iba a las reuniones de Kakashi con otros miembros de otros grupos, el líder tenía sus razones.

Y dado que el encuentro entre ese hombre estaba próximo, debía conocer un poco de su enemigo.

"Puntería de Francotirador experto", "Amplio uso y conocimiento en armas", "Excelente en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo", "Precavido", "Inesperado"… esas eran algunas de las palabras que más resaltaban la atención del Uchiha. Pareciera que se fuera a enfrentar a Kakashi, o a alguien un poco más peligroso.

Sin pensarlo, hizo rechinar sus dientes, ese tipo… un solo descuido…

-Estamos listas- Hablo Naemi, haciendo que ambos varones posaran su vista en ellas.

Hinata lucia adorable, era impresionante lo que habían hecho con lo que les dieron. Su Hyuga lucía un hermoso vestido turquesa que le llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla, y un pequeño escote, sin mangas a juego con un rebozo blanco, unos zapatos de tacón abiertos en la parte delantera en color blanco. Sin demasiado maquillaje, lentillas de color verde y una peluca castaña más larga que su propia cabellera.

Naemi por su lado, lucía una falda de mezclilla hasta por medio muslo, botas negras, una blusa a de tirantes blanca con una camisa azul encima, una peluca de cabello negro más largo que su cabello, y lentillas de color miel.

Ambas lucían bastante bien, y ambos disfraces parecían haberse amoldado perfectamente a ellas.

-Que sexy- ronroneo Naruto hacia ella. Se puso de pie para atraparla entre sus brazos y besarla. Naemi solo templo al sentir su toque hacia ella. El ojo azulado le había dado motivos en ese tiempo para hacerla temblar de esa manera solo con tocarla… o mirarla.

Sasuke se puso de pie igual, mirando a Hinata de pies a cabeza. Ante ese hecho la Hyuga tembló con el sentir solo su mirada, apretó el reboso contra ella, pasando duramente la saliva.

-Hermosa-soltó el moreno, provocando que el par de ojos perlados posara su atención en él.-Andando, se nos hace tarde-

Tomo a Hinata de la cintura mientras salía de la casa seguido de los otros dos rubios.

* * *

Sakura estaba en la sala de la casa ayudando a Sebastián con la limpieza. Aunque él negó su ayuda, ella insistió en hacerlo. Además Kakashi le había ordenado dejarle hacer lo que quisiera, menos salir, no tuvo más remedio que dejarla.

Ella limpiaba el polvo del estante de libros mientras que Sebastián acomodaba los mismos. Libros de escritores famosos, libros sobre anatomía, libros sobre la tortura medieval, entre otros más que Sakura estaba catatónica de ver.

-¿Los habrá leído todos?-pregunto mirando al pelinegro.

-Claro, sino, no los tendría aquí-respondió acompañado con una de sus habituales sonrisas.-Al amo Kakashi le gusta leer, y tiene muchos estantes llenos de esta clase de libros-

-¿Incluso en su despacho?-

-Cuando vayamos a limpiarlo, te darás cuenta-

Ella afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza, aún asombrada. Kakashi estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Una vez terminada la limpieza de la casa, ambos fueron hasta el despacho que era el último lugar que Sebastián limpiaba. Atravesando el pasillo principal hasta llegar a una puerta de madera con hermosos adornos en la misma; tras abrirla estaba el amplio despacho que mostraba a los lados estantes llenos de libros, una alfombra roja que guiaba hasta el escritorio de madera que poseía solo dos sillas delante del mismo y una silla negra detrás. No había ventanas, solo estaba ese hermoso candelabro que mostraba un segundo piso con aún más libros, a los cuales se podía tener acceso por una escalera.

Sakura abrió sus labios sorprendida, mientras seguía mirando anonadada cada detalle del despacho, pero aquel hermoso candelabro era el centro de su atención. Aunque tuviera ya tiempo viviendo con él, nunca antes había entrado al despacho.

-¡¿No me digas que ha leído todo esto?!-levanto su tono de voz mirando al Mayordomo.

-No… apenas ha terminado de leer esta parte…-señalo los estantes de su izquierda.-Creo que quiere tomarse un descanso y después seguir leyendo todo lo demás.-

Por poco y su mandíbula tocaba el piso a causa de aquella noticia. Ahora todo pensamiento que llevaba de Kakashi fue borrado de un solo golpe. Ella pensaba que aquel hombre era como cualquier otro líder de bandas, traficante y demás, un hombre que solo le gustaba drogarse, tener sexo, torturar gente con sus propias manos o hacerlo con el poder que tiene… Pero no…

Le gustaba tomar su desayuno por las mañanas como una persona normal, como si no fuera más que un simple hombre de negocios; Ese habito de leer; sacaba a pasear a sus perros; era… tan diferente a lo que ella pensaba.

La Haruno pensaba que quizá Kakashi la había comprado para tener sexo con ella y nada más, pero los días habían pasado, y el jamás le puso una mano encima. Nada que no fuera para acariciar su cabeza o besar su frente aún con su máscara puesta.

No era tan mala persona… pero bien es sabido que las apariencias engañan… y a veces demasiado bien.

-¿Quieres comenzar?-hablo Sebastián haciéndola volver al mundo de nuevo.

-A…S-Si…- respondió sonriéndole. Para así ambos ponerse en marcha y terminar la limpieza, a fin de cuentas era lo único que podía hacer para pasar el rato.

* * *

-¿Elevarías un poco más tu pierna?-hablo Sai.-Descuida, puedes apoyarla bien sobre la roca, es una estructura sólida-

-Bien-Ino coloco la pierna sobre la roca que más que solida parecía estar hecha de papel, pero si él lo decía, confiaría.

Ambos estaban en ese estudio de arte de aquella ostentosa mansión, mismo donde Ino pasaba su tiempo siendo pintaba por Sai, quien parecía nunca aburrirse por hacerlo.

Con poses diferentes, trajes, escenarios, entre otros más. Esa vez Ino llevaba puesta una tela de color rojo, una tela de seda que cubría su obvia desnudez, su cabello suelto, un escenario de color negro y una roca falsa.

Sai estaba a pocos metros de ella, con su caballete y su paleta de pinturas. Mirándola de esa manera que tanto le solía poder de nervios las primeras veces que lo hacía, pero que ahora le resultaba normal.

Miraba el lienzo, y después a ella. Así eran sus días juntos, algunos ella solía sacar algún tema para charlar con él, otras solo eran ellos dos en ese cómodo silencio.

-¿Siempre vas a pintarme?-rompió Ino aquel silencio.

-¿Acaso no te gusta?-respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

-No… para nada, me gusta… pero… yo pensaba que… bueno… olvídalo.-suspiro. Esta vez, extrañamente Sai detuvo su pintar para mirarla mejor.

Dejo la paleta de pintura a un lado del caballete, y camino hasta ella. Ino se quedó mirándolo, esperando saber que planeaba ahora aquel chico.

-Ven.-pidió amablemente con su sonrisa. Ino bajo de su lugar sosteniendo la tela contra su cuerpo, Sai le tomo del rostro, la acerco hasta él, rosando sus labios.

Y después la beso, un beso simple y sin aliento a llegar a algo más. En cuanto se separaron, ella se quedó mirándolo con los ojos entre abiertos.

-Espero que te guste… has hecho mucho por mi modelando y obedeciendo, sigue así y seguiré haciendo estas cosas- Era extraña la forma en la Sai solía hablar algunas veces, pareciera que al hablar era como un autómata o un extraño robot.-Bien, ¿quieres seguir o quieres descansar?-

Ino solo se quedó estática ante él, mirándolo sorprendida y claramente sonrojada.

-S-Sigamos-tartamudeo dulcemente ante él, recibiendo una de esas sonrisas tan bellas, una sonrisa honesta y verdadera.

* * *

Tras haber llegado al consultorio de Tsunade, y empezara a atenderlas a ambas, la mujer les notaba tan… melancólicas.

Ella conocía el mundo del que ellos venían, y sabía mejor que nadie lo que era tratar con un hombre así. Para su suerte, ella logro escapar de las manos de aquel demonio que le poseyó tiempo atrás, pero la única forma en la que pudo escapar, fue cuando el murió en aquella riña de bandas. Sin embargo, una vez que estas en ese mundo, siempre estarás en ese mundo.

Y conociendo a Sasuke y Naruto, solo la muerte de ellos les daría la libertad a ellas.

-Bien… ya está listo…-dijo Tsunade mientras se retiraba sus guantes blancos y miraba hacia Hinata.-Te vas a despedir de tu periodo un año-sonrió hacia ella, esperando la misma respuesta, pero la pobre Hyuga solo pudo sonreír débilmente.-Los chicos deberán traerlas cada dos meses para revisar que todo sigue en su lugar. ¿Tienen alguna duda?-

Ambas negaron con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarla. Tsunade suspiro.

-Voy a traerlos para explicarles-ninguna dijo nada. Ella salió dejándolas solas unos minutos, suficientes para que Hinata rompiera en llanto una vez más. Tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban solas.

Naemi le tomo entre sus brazos, tratando de darle un consuelo inexistente. Porque ella estaba igual que la Hyuga. Rota y vacía por dentro.

Puede que solo hayan pasado un mes con ellos, pero aquel mes basto para haberlas quebrado hasta la más fina fibra de sus cuerpos. Desde el uso sexual, la indiferencia, hasta la violación, bastaban para matar por dentro a cualquier mujer.

-Calma, Hinata…-trato de consolarla.-Calma… por favor…-

¿Cómo puedes consolar un alma cuando ni si quiera eres capaz de apaciguar la tuya?

-¿Jamás seremos libres?... ¿Siempre seremos juguetes sexuales para ellos?-dijo Hinata dando pequeños hipitos.-No quiero esto… quiero volver con Neji… con mi familia…-

-Hinata…-Naemi se separó de ella para verle a los ojos, aquellos ojos perlados que se notaban tan vacíos y carentes de toda chispa de vida que siempre irradiaban.-Si pudiera… te sacaría de aquí… pero… ya los has escuchado antes… Aunque huyamos, no habrá rincón en el mundo donde podamos ocultarnos de ellos… siempre van a encontrarnos… siempre…- sus últimas palabras salieron de ella como en un susurro apenas audible.

No quería mostrarse débil ante Hinata, porque su amiga la necesitaba y necesitaba su apoyo, su fuerza… Pero incluso ella, se sentía frágil y a punto de romperse en llanto.

-¡Al fin han terminado con ustedes!-entro Naruto seguido de Sasuke con ambos brazos detrás de su nuca y una sonrisa amplia que mostraba sus dientes.- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa?-

Hinata se giró hacia otro lado limpiando sus lágrimas, mientras la Uchiha hacia lo posible por tragar las suyas. Verlas así, ver esa tristeza que mostraban, les llenaba el corazón de lastima… Una lástima que provoco al mismo demonio que poseían dentro.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?-ordeno Sasuke quien se mostraba bastante irritado. Hinata paso saliva y dio un par de hipitos más que enfurecieron a Sasuke.

El moreno se acercó hasta ella, tomándola fuertemente por el rostro obligándola a verlo directo a la cara. Verla con las lágrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos, ver esa tristeza pintada en ellos… le enfurecían, le molestaban como no era normal.

-¡¿Por qué lloras?!-levanto su voz hacia ella, provocando que solo soltara más lágrimas.

Hinata trataba por todos los medios controlarse pero no podía, era imposible para ella tratar de controlarse y peor aún, reprimir sus lágrimas.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que te de verdaderos motivos para llorar?!... ¡¿Por qué carajo estas llorando?!-Otra vez su agresión, otra vez sus gritos. No se media y se cegaba a su propia rabia, empezó a apretar demasiado fuerte el rostro de la Hyuga provocándole daño.

-¡La estas lastimando!- dijo Naemi, pero el Uchiha no hacía caso. Y ella no permitiría ver a su amiga sufrir y menos que la lastimaran en su presencia. Tomo valor de alguna zona de su corazón y simplemente dejo que su cuerpo arrancara solo. Hizo puño su mano, y después encesto un golpe contra él.- ¡Maldita bestia!- Su fuerza provoco que el Uchiha cayera.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla dañada mirando a la chica rubia con el ceño fruncido. Hinata dejo de llorar a causa de la impresión, se puso de pie colocándose delante de Naemi, para evitar que Sasuke le hiciera daño. Pero se olvidó de Naruto.

El Uzumaki se acercó hasta su juguete, tomándola entre sus brazos para empotrarla contra la pared con fuerza, ella gimió de dolor.

-¡Na-Naemi!-Hinata trato de ayudarla pero Sasuke le tiro del brazo con fuerza. Evitando que se moviera.

-¿Es que acaso aun no lo entiendes, cariño?-hablo Naruto hacia Naemi, a la par que apegaba más su cuerpo al de ella oprimiéndole demasiado.-No son más que juguetes para nosotros… y no permitiré que un simple juguete golpe de esa forma a mi amigo… no sin un buen castigo.-

-¡N-No le ha-hagas nada por favor!-pidió Hinata.

-Eso debieron pensarlo mejor antes de retarnos de esta forma-dijo Sasuke hacia ella.-Debiste decirme porque llorabas desde un maldito principio, Hinata.-

La Hyuga giro a verlo, para toparse con aquellos ojos carentes de todo sentimiento, ojos tan opacos y vacíos, como si fuera una simple marioneta más. Apretó sus labios, y volvió a ver a su amiga que estaba a poco de llorar.

-¿Te molesta si la castigo delante de ti, teme?-El rubio sonrió.

-Hazlo rápido antes que llegue Tsunade.-

Naruto tiro de su juguete con fuerza arrojándola contra la cama donde Tsunade revisaba, y se colocó sobre ella.

-Estrenemos ese agujero secreto… ¿te parece mi caramelo?- aquella sonrisa retorcida creció en sus labios, haciendo que la chica bajo él temblara.

Sin embargo, Hinata no iba a quedarse callada. De igual forma, saco parte de su propio valor para defender a su amiga. Crujieron sus dientes, a la par que forcejeaba su brazo para lograr zafarse del agarre del Uchiha. Pero él le apretaba el brazo mientras lo hacía, a tal grado que su mano quedo marcada sobre su piel.

-¡Detente ahora mismo!-le ordeno furioso. Pero ella siguió.- ¡Te he dicho que te detengas!- Apretó mas su agarre.

-¡¿Quieres sa-saber porque estaba llorando?!-ella clavo sus ojos en los suyos, su ceño fruncido y sus labios encorvados mientras más lagrimas salían.- ¡Dile que suelte a Naemi!-

Sasuke frunció igual el ceño, llevando a cabo una pelea de miradas. Naruto mantenía las manos de la rubia sobre su cabeza apretando firmemente sus muñecas, esperando a Sasuke.

El Uchiha desvió la mirada para ver a su amigo, dándole a entender que no hiciera nada.

-Habla-

-¡Te odio!-grito Hinata.

Sasuke soltó su brazo mientras sus ojos se abrían más por la sorpresa, sus labios se entre abrieron. Pudo sentir el fuerte apretón contra su corazón, como una puñalada clavaba directo hacia su espalda de un cuchillo muy mal afilado.

-¡Odio estar contigo! ¡Odio que me hayas tomado de esa forma! ¡Odio todo lo que eres! ¡Odio esta vida! ¡Y te odio a ti! ¡Te odio por lo que me has hecho! ¡TE ODIO!- Gritaba mientras más lagrimas salían y su voz quebraba a cada una de esas palabras.

El Uchiha solo se había quedado mirándola sin decir una sola palabra, al igual que Naruto que estaba sorprendido también. Poso sus ojos sobre la chica que yacía bajo él, para verla llorar tan amargamente como Hinata.

Ninguna chica les había gritado de esa forma, ninguna había sido capaz de golpearlos y a su vez, ninguna había sido capaz de hacerles sentir algo que no fuera odio y vacío.

Sasuke pensaba que su vida iba bien y que Hinata no sentía esas cosas hacia él. Sabía que le guardaría rencor por haberla tomado de esa forma y drogarla, pero no dudaba que ella lo amaría como él lo hacía… si es que a lo que él sentía se le podía llamar amor.

El silencio reino, hasta que el moreno reacciono sonriendo maniacamente, la empotro contra la pared acorralando su cuerpo, mientras acercaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la Hyuga.

-Es una lástima que me odies…-hablo contra su piel, besando castamente la misma.-Tu eres mía… y siempre serás mía… Aun lo quieras o no…- Succiono la piel de su cuello ruidosamente haciendo que Hinata solo pudiera respingar a causa de sus acciones.

-Vamos a divertirnos nosotros también, caramelo- el rubio clavo sus ojos en ella mientras seguía sonriendo tan retorcidamente y ese matiz rojo teñía sus ojos.

* * *

 _Vacías por dentro…_

 _Quebradas hasta el alma…_

 _Hundiéndose más en la oscuridad…_

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y por su atención! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7

-Vamos a divertirnos…-hablo contra la piel de su cuello causando que la misma se erizara. Pero antes si quiera comenzar con lo que su pervertida mente no dejaba de imaginar. Tsunade hizo su aparición con Kakashi detrás de ella.

-¡¿Pero que carajo están haciendo?!-casi grito al verlos.- ¡Naruto baja de ahí con Naemi!-

Sasuke chasqueo molesto con la lengua mientras apretaba sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Hinata suspiro aliviada y sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Sin embargo Naruto no se movió.

-Que bien que ha llegado…-el rubio le dedico una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que provocaba miedo, esa sonrisa tan demoniaca que era capaz de poner nervioso a cualquiera.- ¿Por qué no se va a dar una vuelta por ahí?-

Tsunade paso saliva. Sasuke se quedó mirando a su amigo, reconocería esa sonrisa donde fuera. Esa sonrisa que incluso a él le llego a poner nervioso más de una vez. Era esa sonrisa la que tenía aquel día…

-Haz caso… Naruto-la voz de Kakashi autoritaria como siempre resonó en la habitación. Pero el rubio no tenía la intensión de frenarse… después de todo, se había abstenido del sexo todo ese mes.

-No lo creo, Sensei- clavo sus ojos azules en el peligris como dagas.

-Hazlo… o te mando a trabajar ahora mismo- Incluso al líder le tomaba trabajo controlarlo.

-No lo vale, Naruto-Ahora su atención estaba sobre su amigo.-Ya sacaras todo en la casa-

Y como era siempre, Sasuke podía controlarlo. Al menos esta vez… Apretó sin querer las muñecas de Naemi antes de separarse de ella y bajar casi de un salto del mueble. Tras eso, tiro del brazo de la rubia para levantarle sin el menor de los cuidados.

Una vez calmadas las cosas, Sebastián y Sakura aparecieron, la pelirosa estaba disfrazada al igual que Hinata y Naemi, sin embargo ella tenía una peluca castaña. Vestía unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa blanca.

-¡¿Hinata!?-Sakura no evito la alegría en su voz cuando la vio. Vio a Kakashi, quien con su sola mirada le dejo ir por su amiga para estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Tanto Kakashi y Sasuke se intercambiaron una mirada, misma que el pelinegro doblego ante la de su mentor y poder permitirle a Hinata abrazar a Sakura.

Ambas se abrazaron, dejando escapar lágrimas. Mismas que a Hinata le habían dolido por las lentillas que usaba. Pero aquel dolor no le importaba, no porque sentía el cálido abrazo de su amiga, un abrazo que pudo juntar las pequeñas partes de su corazón que Naemi no podía juntar. Y hablando de ella.

-¿Por qué no dejas que se abrace con sus amigas?-hablo Kakashi. Pero, el Uzumaki apretó su agarre hacia ella contra su cuerpo, mirando más que irritado a su Mentor. Chaqueo molesto, y sin soltar a Naemi, salió de la estancia sin mirar a nadie más.

Un silencio reino entre los presentes, mismo que se rompió cuando el móvil de Kakashi empezó a sonar.

-¿Diga?-contesto.-Oh… Obito… ¿Qué te hizo el diablo para que quisieras hablar conmigo?- Sasuke miro a su maestro.- Si eres tan amable de esperarme unos segundos…- El líder coloco el móvil sobre su pecho, le dedico una sonrisa tanto a Tsunade como a Sakura.- Quiero que la revises, y hagas lo que debas para evitar cualquier embarazo, ah… Sasuke, lleva a Sakura contigo y Hinata unas horas… al parecer el diablo cambio de ideas-

Salió despidiéndose solo con el movimiento de su mano seguido de Sebastián.

Hinata miro a su amiga y sin evitarlo volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez dando pequeños saltitos por su alegría. Sin embargo, Sasuke no estaba muy contento con aquella idea, su plan de llegar a casa e hacer cuanta posición sexual se le ocurriera con su amada, deberían de posponerse.

* * *

Tras que Tsunade hubiera terminado de revisar a Sakura y realizar el mismo tratamiento que en las otras dos, salieron del complejo para abordar el auto del moreno.

Sasuke ya se hacía a la imagen de ver su amado automóvil moviéndose a causa de su colega, mismo al que mataría después por arruinar su tapicería. Hinata y Sakura le seguían el paso desde atrás, entre un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas, tratando se darse un apoyo mutuo.

Pero una vez que llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su amigo recargado a un costado del auto, fumando tranquilamente. Naemi estaba a su lado, tosiendo bruscamente mientras hacia lo posible por no soltar el cigarro que poseía en su mano.

-Vaya… ¿no estás haciendo nada sucio?, ¿Eres tu Naruto?- se burló Sasuke con media sonrisa haciendo que el ojos azul le clavara la mirada bastamente molesto. Pero aquella mirada lleno de muchas dudas a su amigo.

-Tengo hambre-gruño el Uzumaki. Pero antes si quiera continuar, reparo en detalles sobre Sakura, provocando que su ceño se frunciera.- ¿Y ella que está haciendo aquí?-

-Kakashi salió… recibió una llamada de…-antes de continuar vio a Naemi.-Bueno, salió y dijo que me llevara a Sakura a la casa-

El rubio apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Sakura trago saliva duramente mientras soportaba esa mirada de repudio por parte del rubio, Hinata le sujeto del brazo dedicándole una sonrisa. Para después ambas entrar al auto.

Naemi les siguió. Dejando a los dos hombres fuera.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Sasuke al ver esa extraña seriedad en su amigo, y ese semblante de molestia. Lo conocía de años, bien se diría que podía leerlo como un libro abierto.

-No es nada, teme-Naruto arrojo el cigarro hacia el suelo y después lo piso para acto seguido abordar el auto, dejando aun con más dudas a Sasuke.

El moreno conducía pacíficamente en aquel auto negro de lujo, con vidrios espejo. Se detuvo en un semáforo mientras bajaba un poco su vidrio. Un auto llego a su altura, haciendo que él le mirase por el rabillo del ojo, y después posar su atención completamente al propietario.

Sin evitarlo sonrió con malicia, para después atraer la atención de su colega. Quien acompaño la sonrisa a la par que miraba al propietario.

-Esto será divertido…-susurro Naruto.

Las chicas que dejaron su plática al escuchar ese audible susurro, miraron por el vidrio. La adrenalina les subió por todo el cuerpo, intercambiándose miradas. Estaba cerca, el único que podía salvarlas, las puertas no tenían seguro, solo bastaba con abrirlas y serían libres.

La adrenalina les bombeaba frenéticamente todo el cuerpo, y después, solo dejaron que sus cuerpos reaccionaran. Fue todo por mero impulso.

Sakura abrió la puerta al igual que Naemi la de su lado, en cuanto los dos se dieron cuenta las chicas habían salido del auto. Hinata se acercó hasta el lado del piloto del auto de Neji.

-¡HINATA!- grito el Hyuga al verla fuera de su auto. Sin pensarlo salió del mismo abrazando a Hinata con fuerza, Sakura y Naemi se colocaron de su lado, atentas a los movimientos de los otros dos.

Hinata parecía desbordarse de lágrimas cuando Neji le abrazaba, haciendo que la sangre del Uchiha ardiera.

Neji se colocó a la defensiva, mirando a los otros dos, obteniendo la misma reacción que la de Hinata cuando les vio.

-Imposible… ustedes…-señalo.

-¿Has visto a un fantasma… Neji?- Sonrió Sasuke saliendo del auto. Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, llevaba puesta la misma mascara que uso el día que secuestro a Hinata, esa mascara de águila. –Quita las manos de mi juguete o voy a volarte los malditos sesos-

Hinata se cubría detrás del cuerpo de Neji, quien hacia lo posible por mantenerla segura.

-Hinata, ven a aquí ahora mismo- ordeno. Pero la Hyuga no hizo el más mínimo caso.

Otros autos llegaron detrás de ellos, empezando a hacer escandalo con el sonar de sus bocinas. Y eso ponía de muy malas a Sasuke. Los peatones que andaban cerca se detenían al ver aquella escena. Pero sobre todo cuando miraron la máscara del Uchiha, esa misma mascara que reconocerían de las noticias.

Era uno de los integrantes de la banda, "Unhealing".

-¡Hazte a un lado estorbo!- grito un hombre que salía de su auto. Sasuke rodo los ojos por debajo de su máscara.

-Toma, teme-dijo Naruto mientras salía del auto y le arrojaba a su amigo un arma. El rubio salió del auto con su máscara puesta. Apuntando a Neji con su propia arma.

-Ven aquí caramelo, prometo no hacerte daño-dijo Naruto, pero al hacerlo, solo provoco que Neji sujetara la mano de la chica atrayéndola detrás de él como a Hinata y trayendo por cociente a Sakura también para mantenerlas a salvo.- No debiste hacer eso- Nadie tocaba lo que era por derecho su propiedad. Nadie.

-¡¿Que no escuchan que se quiten del camino?!-grito el hombre de hacía unos instantes. Sasuke solo giro su arma hacia él disparando justo a su pierna.

Los peatones y conductores de los otros autos se alejaron gritando mientras el sujeto caía al suelo. Algunos llamaron a la policía para reportar a aquellos dos.

-Imbécil- chasqueo el moreno.-Hinata… haz caso, y vuelve al auto-

Pero Hinata negó con la cabeza, mientras más lagrimas salían.

-¿No quieres hacer caso?... bien…- Sasuke estuvo a punto de dispararle a Neji entre la cien, pero, las sirenas comenzaron a sonar cerca de su posición. Si bien Kakashi les había advertido que desde el incidente del embarque, aquellos "Chicos buenos" andarían muy atentos a cualquier cosa que sucediera. No pensó que llegarían tan rápido.-Esto no va a quedarse así-

-¡Volveré por ti, caramelo!- grito Naruto, haciendo que Naemi temblara.

Ambos abordaron el auto mientras emprendían una rápida huida, al hacerlo dos patrullas que ya estaban cerca les empezaron a dar caza. Otras dos llegaron hasta donde estaban las chicas, entre esas patrullas estaba el Jefe de Policía, Nagato.

-¡¿Están todos bien?!- El pelirrojo bajo de su auto con la pistola en manos. Su voz hizo que las chicas y Neji volviesen a la tierra.

El Hyuga se giró hacia Hinata abrazándola con fuerza, mientras que ella lloraba contra su pecho, aliviada por sentirse libre.

Pero, tanto Sakura como Naemi se intercambiaron miradas, sin poder evitar sentir que lo único que provocaron fue enfurecer a la bestia.

* * *

Una vez que logaron engañar habilidosamente a los policías, emprendieron el viaje al Prostíbulo, sabiendo la tremenda regañada que se llevarían. Eran de los mejores, eran expertos y cometieron el estúpido error de dejar las puertas traseras sin seguro.

No habría duda alguna de las burlas que les harían por cometer tan estúpido error.

Entraron al despacho con la cola entre las patas, haciéndole saber a Kakashi, que habían metido la pata bien a fondo. El peligris suspiro, mientras dejaba de lado las hojas que revisaba. Itachi junto a los demás estaban ahí, haciendo el momento "mucho mejor" para ellos.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-hablo el líder al verles de esa forma.

-Escaparon…-susurro Sasuke. Kakashi fingió no escuchar nada.

-¿Eh?... No te escuche, habla más fuerte Sasuke-

-Escaparon-dijo Naruto en voz baja. Y de igual forma fingió lo mismo.

-¿Escuchaste algo Itachi?- hablo hacia el pelinegro, quien era el más cerca a ellos. Itachi negó.

-¡Que las dejamos escapar!- gritaron los dos a la par, mientras sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza.

-¡SERAN IDIOTAS!- regaño Kakashi, dándoles dos buenos golpes a con el puño a la cara. No cavia duda sobre la fuerza del líder.- ¡¿Cómo mierdas se les escaparon?!-

El silencio de la estancia reino completamente; Pain pidió a las chicas que estaban en la habitación que salieran y así poder hablar un poco más en calma. Y de paso evitar que presenciaran más violencia de la necesaria.

Los dos chicos le miraban desde el suelo que fue el amortiguador de su caída al recibir la reprimenda del líder.

-¿Cómo escaparon?- hablo Itachi. Mientras Kakashi se llevaba ambas manos a la cara y después por su cabello.

-No…-Sasuke dudo.-No colocamos los seguros en las puertas traseras-

-¡¿Es que acaso debo mandarles al extranjero?!- dijo Kakashi mirándolos seriamente.- ¡¿Acaso tengo que enseñarles todo de nuevo?!-

Los menores se pusieron de pie mientras mantenían la mirada clavada al suelo. Kakashi sin duda podía llegar a ser muy estricto cuando quería; Y una de esas maneras era la forma en la que educaba. Golpes, insultos, maltrato… aquel hombre era demasiado cruel si así lo deseaba.

-¿Dónde están ahora?-hablo Pain. Usualmente se estaría burlando de ellos por lo que la idiotez que hicieron, pero la mirada de Kakashi y la situación que enfrentaban, sabía que no era apropiado burlarse.

-Deben de haberlas llevado a la comisaria- dijo Naruto.

El resto de integrantes miraron al líder. Quien suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Qué tanto me miran?-soltó el mismo.- ¡Muevan sus culos a trabajar o les hare otro maldito hoyo!- grito haciendo que el resto afirmara, y sin más que decir emprendieron marcha a generar el plan para entrar a la comisaria.

-Yahiko…-dijo Kakashi. El mencionado se acercó hasta él.-Pase lo que pase… haz lo que sea necesario para protegernos… si es necesario matarlas… hazlo-

-Haré lo necesario- respondió. Y tras aquello salió de la habitación dejando al Jefe solo.

Las cosas no andan bien, y eso lo sabía desde el ataque al embarque. Haberle robado la hija a un traficante de armas, a un empresario… podía haber sido la mejor inversión de su vida, pero al parecer solo habían sido una mala decisión empresarial.

* * *

-¿Entrar a una comisaria?-hablo un chico. Coleta de caballo alta, y una expresión de pereza en su máxima gloria.- ¿Qué les ha picado para hacer semejante locura?-

-A estos dos idiotas, que dejaron escapar tres buenos juguetes- Dijo Hidan.

-Sigo sin creerlo-soltó Kakuzu.

-¿La idiotez de ambos?-dijo Itachi.-Hasta me atrevería a decir que no los conoces, Kakuzu-

-¡¿Pueden callarse ya?!- grito Naruto enfurecido.- ¡Solo fue un maldito error!-

-Si… un error…-dijo Shikamaru.-Un error estúpido-

-Como sea-bufo Sasuke.- ¿Alguna idea?-

Si bien, Shikamaru era el más inteligente de todos, no por nada él era el que organizaba los golpes a las instituciones, bancos, joyerías, entre otras cosas más.

-Veamos…-pensó el chico. Si bien su equipo se conformaba de la siguiente forma; Kakuzu y Hidan, amos de las explosiones y salidas improvisadas; Itachi, dueño del armamento; Pain, el segundo al mando; Sasori, informática; Kiba, rastreo; Naruto y Sasuke, los del trabajo sucio.

Usualmente personas como ellos evitarían a toda costa entrar a una comisaria, porque claramente para ellos entrar no era complicado, lo complicado sería salir.

-Bien… más les vale escucharme atentamente, no pienso repetir o explicar… y esto va para ti, Naruto- Una palabra vulgar salió de los labios del rubio al escuchar su nombre en la advertencia de Shikamaru.

El resto solo río.

* * *

-¿Puedes responder unas preguntas… Hinata?- hablaba una hermosa mujer alta, vistiendo un bello atuendo que constaba de una falda larga hasta las rodillas, una blusa blanca; que adornaba su hermoso cabello con una flor de papel.-Prometo que nadie volverá a lastimarte… ¿está bien?-

Hacia horas que estaba en la comisaria, sus ropas habían cambiado a unas más cómodas que les proporciono las autoridades; una clásica sudadera en color gris, pantalones deportivos y unos tenis sencillos en color negro. Le privaron de ver a su Familia unas horas para que pudiera responder a las preguntas.

En ese mismo momento estaba en una habitación, misma que podría recordar de programas de televisión. Esa habitación de interrogatorio, tan triste como los colores que usaba en ese momento.

-¿Crees poder responder a mis preguntas?- hablo de nueva cuenta esa mujer.

-S…Si…-susurro. Ella no quería estar ahí, ella solo quería irse a casa a brazos de su Madre, ducharse y dormir. Solo eso…

-Bien… en caso de que ya no te sientas cómoda, podemos parar… ¿está bien?- Hinata afirmo con su cabeza sin mirarla.-Hice unas preguntas a Neji Hyuga… ¿es tu prometido, verdad?-

-Si- de nuevo, ese susurro apenas audible.

-Él dijo que las personas que te secuestraron se llamaban…-movió un poco las hojas que tenía en sus manos.- Uchiha Sasuke… y Uzumaki Naruto… ¿es correcto?-

-S…Si…-

-Sin embargo… nuestros informes dicen que ellos murieron hace… trece años… ¿estas segura de que fueron ellos?-

-Si-respondió, al par que levantaba su mirada para poder verla a los ojos. Konan suspiro. Antes de continuar con su siguiente pregunta, Nagato abrió la puerta de la habitación, solicitando a Konan su presencia con él.

-Un momento- le dedico una sonrisa amable y después salió de la estancia.

Una vez ambos en otra habitación, misma donde podían ver a Hinata a través de ese vidrío espejo comenzaron a hablar.

-¿Crees que realmente sean ellos?- pregunto ella.

-Las otras dos chicas también afirman lo mismo…-soltó Nagato mientras se paseaba una mano por sus cabellos.-Envíe a que revisaran la institución… no hay ningún nombre que sea suyo, los alumnos no saben nada de ellos, nada que nosotros no sepamos y el profesor que impartió clases ese día al igual que los otros, tampoco saben nada…-

-Eso o nos están ocultando algo-Konan se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Hinata quien parecía una estatua al no moverse.

-Advertimos que eso era complicidad, y de ser así los años de condena podrían ser tan graves como si ellos hubiesen cometido el crimen-Konan se encogió de hombros.-Los Unhealing son demasiado cuidadosos… No dejaran cabos sueltos-

-¿Crees que vengan por ellas?- Nagato clavo sus extraños ojos en Konan.

-¿Tú crees que lo hagan?- Su compañera suspiro.

-Si las chicas están así como ella… saben algo que nosotros no… y lo más seguro es que si lo hagan- Nagato miro hacia la chica.

-Si lo hacen… los atraparemos.- Coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.-No te preocupes.-

Ella le correspondió a la sonrisa.

Hinata siguió apretando las mangas de la sudadera que le habían dado con fuerza, las miradas de sus amigas aún seguían grabas a fuego en su mente. Pero sin duda alguna, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho tiempo atrás y esa mirada que le dedico.

"-No habrá lugar en la tierra que te sirva para esconderte de mí-"Su mirada oscura clavada sobre la suya, le hacían saber que él hablaba muy enserio.

Naemi tenía razón cuando le dijo que lo único que hicieron fue enfurecer a la bestia, porque ellos llegarían por ellas.

Aquella libertad que saboreaba, solo era libertad condicional.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

-¡Andando, maldito ebrio de porquería!- dijo el oficial de característicos ojos azules, que hipnotizaban a cualquier mujer que los viera, para hacerla perderse en ellos.- ¡Pagaras por conducir ebrio!-

Otro oficial más que entraba con otro ebrio que manejaba peligrosamente sus calles de Konoha, salvando la vida de las personas que pudieron habérsele cruzado por el camino.

Le sujetaba fuertemente del brazo mientras caminaba hasta con él hasta llegar con una secretaria, que detuvo su tarea al verle entrar.

-Buenas tardes cariño-saludo el oficial.- Detuve a este ebrio, ¿crees poder pedirle a alguien que se ocupe de él?, tengo mucho papeleo que hacer- Dedico seguido de sus palabras esa sonrisa coqueta y carismática que genero un bello sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer.

-Cl-Claro… ahora mismo le llamo a alguien-tartamudeo dulcemente.

-Gracias cariño- Y otra vez esa sonrisa e intensidad de su mirada actuaban perfectamente.- Mientras llega el otro oficial, llevare a este cerdo a su lugar- La mujer le sonrió, mientras el oficial se encaminaba hasta su lugar para tramitar al ebrio.

-Como me vuelvas a llamar cerdo…- carraspeo el "ebrio".

-Existen peores formas para llamarte-respondió el "oficial".- Así que cállate… cerdo inmundo- Una sonrisa burlona acompaño sus palabras, misma que su amigo no pudo ver.

-Imbecil- gruño el contrario.

Ambos caminaban por la comisaria sin miedo, sin preocupaciones; el oficial saludaba amablemente a todo "colega" suyo que lo hiciera, con una sonrisa y su característico buen humor. Si supieran quien se ocultaba debajo del maquillaje que uso para tapar sus curiosas marcas en el rostro y esa peluca en color negro, ya estaría atrapado en una celda.

Un plan sencillo, pero que con el mínimo error se echaría a perder. Si bien Shikamaru tenía siempre los mejores planes, algunos tan simples que incluso sus amigos dudaban sí podrían realizarse o funcionar, y otros tan complejos que era necesario explicarlo con manzanas para terminar de comprender.

Y el plan que llevaban a cabo, tenía que ver con un Naruto disfrazado de policía y un Kiba fingiendo estar ebrio.

-¡Buenas tardes, colegas!- saludo Naruto a unos que estaban cerca de la oficina del Jefe.- ¿Alguno me ayuda con este bastardo ebrio?-

-¡Eso es…. Abu-abuso de podersss!- hablo Kiba moviendo graciosamente su cuerpo.

-¿Qué acaso no sabes?-hablo uno de ellos, mostrando la buena actuación y trajes baratos el poder que poseían en manos correctas.

-Tengo mucho papeleo…- se rasco la nuca fingiendo su vergüenza.

-Lo entiendo-dijo otro.-Bien… te ayudo- ofreció amable el policía, mientras tomaba al ebrio.

Naruto y Kiba se intercambiaron miradas de complicidad de una manera sigilosa.

-Espera, sostenlo un momento-hablo el hombre que se ofreció a realizar el trámite.- Solo tengo que llevarle estas cosas el Jefe, ya regreso.-

Aquello hizo que Naruto posara su atención a la oficina, donde pudo ver ese cabello rubio que distinguiría de un millón de personas. Había localizado su premio y vaya suerte la suya, porque también estaba la chica de Sasuke y la de Kakashi.

Vio a Kiba de nueva cuenta, y sonrió.

-Oigan, ¿puedo dejárselos un momento?, debo ir al baño- dijo Naruto.

-Claro, ya se lo entregaremos- dijo uno.

-Muero por tener una "Siesta"- Y con ello la palabra clave.

Kiba zafo las esposas, gracias a su gran habilidad adquirida de años, y retiro la extraña chaqueta que llevaba para dejar al descubierto su torso lleno de lo que eran granadas de mano.

-¡Que nadie se mueva o me llevo la comisaria al infierno conmigo!- grito el castaño haciendo alboroto y provocando a los policías. Kiba saco el detonador de su bolsillo mientras no dejaba de amenazar con hacerse explotar.

Los policías, las personas que tenían detenidas y otros trabajadores se quedaron estáticos a lo que hacía el chico, otros más experimentados buscaban la forma de detenerlo y nuestro querido oficial falso se escabullo de todo aquello.

-¿Qué está pasando afuera?- dijo Nagato poniéndose de pie de su escritorio, seguido de Konan y el oficial que estaba con ellos.

Los Hyuga y las chicas giraron para ver por la ventana de la oficina, donde lograron ver al chico.

Una sensación extraña surgió de ellas, como una herida que no estaba sanada era atacada para volver a sangrar, era así de doloroso lo que sintieron acompañado de esa sensación extraña.

Konan abrió la puerta apuntando con su arma al igual que otros oficiales; Kiba seguía diciendo que nadie se acercara o se haría explotar, cosa que fue impedida cuando un oficial le salto por encima desde atrás, ambos cayeron y huno forcejeo por ambos lados para apoderarse del control. Pero si quiera tomarlo el oficial, Kiba lo acciono haciendo que cada granada que tenía sobre el cuerpo dejara escapar un extraño humo de color negro, mismo que nublo todo a su paso, pero aun no terminaba aquello.

El castaño se quitó el chaleco que tenía consigo levantándose tan pronto le fuera posible, porque aquel humo que salía no era precisamente para nublar la visión; uno a uno, los oficiales y demás personas que estaban ahí, fueron cayendo victimas del sueño.

-¡Cierra la puerta!- Nagato sujeto a Konan tirando de ella hacia dentro de la oficina y cerró la puerta.- ¡Debemos tapar con algo para que no entre el gas!-

Nagato y el oficial hacían lo posible por cubrir la puerta; Konan uso su comunicador para alentar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca sobre el gas.

Naruto caminaba por el lugar después de haber prendido fuego por diversión a la sección de material confiscado; usando una máscara de gas, llego hasta donde debía reunirse con Kiba.

-Llegas tarde… un poco más y me quedo dormido-se quejó el castaño.

-Da de santos que llegue-dijo Naruto entregándole una máscara de gas.- Andando, tenemos que ir con el jefe-

Los dos se pusieron en marcha con las máscaras de gas puestas.

* * *

-¿Están dementes?-dijo Konan.- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurriría atacar la comisaria?!-

Sus palabras no hacían más que poner nerviosas a las chicas, un par de tonos más y Hinata se volvería completamente blanca… si es que no lo estaba ya.

-Hinata, mi amor… ¿pasa algo?-hablo su Madre hacia ella, pero Hinata seguía tan rígida como una estatua y su mirada clavada en el piso.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma, mientras Naemi apretaba su pantalón. Haciendo aquello llamando la atención de Konan y Nagato.

-¿Pasa algo?- dijo Nagato.

-"No habrá lugar en la tierra que sirva para ocultarnos de ellos"-dijo Hinata como último antes de escuchar un estruendoso ruido que provenía de lo más seguro la entrada.

Nagato abrió la cortina de la ventana de su despacho que daba a la calle, para ver su comisaria rodeada de aquel humo negro.

-¡Maldición!- golpeo el marco de la ventana.

-¿Dónde estás… caramelo?- Su voz le hizo temblar.- ¿Dónde estás…?- Aquella forma en la que hablaba Naruto hacia la oficina, calmada y cantarina, lo hizo parecer de una película de terror; esa escena en la que escuchas como el asesino hace rechinar su cuchillo contra la pared, o como enciende su cierra eléctrica al momento de saber que estas cerca.

Nagato junto a Konan y el oficial se colocaron en guardia.

-¡Agachados todos!- dijo Konan hacia los Hyuga y las chicas que obedecieron en el acto.

Pain junto a los demás habían hecho su aparición al momento de estrellar el auto blindando contra la entrada, según Shikamaru, el gas les daría máximo quince minutos para entrar y llevarse a las chicas antes de que se disipara por completo.

Caminaban por la comisaria, con máscaras puestas, y debajo de las mismas la máscara de gas. Mirando a todo el mundo que quedo inocente a sus pies.

Naruto y Kiba estaban delante de la puerta, misma que no evito su entrada a la oficina. Una vez que la puerta cedió ante sus golpes, dejando paso al humo; el oficial disparo a la nada, dado que el gas no dejaba ver a aquellos que entraban.

-Bajen esas armas antes de que se hagan daño…- Esa voz.- Cuanto tiempo… Nagato, Konan-

Pain hizo su aparición delante de ellos, solo con su máscara de gas puesta; permitiéndose ver ante los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos.

-¿Entonces tú estabas detrás de todo?-dijo Nagato tapando su nariz y boca con su antebrazo.

-¿No crees que le falta mi marca personal?-el contrario no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.- Vengo por ellas, así que te pido que me las entregues por las buenas… a menos que quieras que tu comisaria vuele por los aires-

-¡¿Qué tienen estas chicas de especiales?!-dijo Konan.- Son solo unas estudiantes simples-

-No tenemos que darles explicaciones-dijo Sasuke.

-¡Les pagare cuánto dinero quieran!-hablo Hiashi.

Pain poso ahora sus extraños ojos en la familia Hyuga. El patriarca Hyuga estaba delante de lo que era su esposa que abrazaba tan posesiva mente a sus dos hijas, el chico Hyuga estaba aún lado del hombre, mientras que por su lado estaban las dos chicas, mirando aterradas las cosas. No negó que la oferta del Hyuga le resulto tentadora.

-¿Qué precio le pondría a su hija?-hablo Pain.- ¿Cuánto vale ella para usted?-

-¡No responda Hiashi!-hablo Nagato.- ¡Trata de engañarlo!-

-¡Propongo que me lleven a mí en lugar de Hinata!-hablo Neji.

-Si me gustaran los hombres, esto no estaría pasando…-hablo Sasuke poniéndose a la altura de Pain.-Entrégame a Hinata- Apunto con su arma, quitando el seguro.

-No-negó el Hyuga.-No… no permitiré que la alejes de mi otra vez-

-Como quieras- Y sin tentarse el corazón, disparo contra él. Un disparo a la pierna para evitar la muerte innecesaria aunque claramente ganas no le hacían falta para haberlo matado en ese mismo momento.

Hinata grito al igual que las demás mujeres, Hiashi se acercó hasta él al igual que Konan.

-¡Malditos!-grito el hombre contra él.- ¡Pagaran caro lo que están haciendo!-

-Ya lo hemos pagado…-dijo Sasuke para sí mismo.-Más te vale venir ahora mismo Hinata, o creme que no tendré piedad para nadie… si es necesario matarlos a todos, lo haré-

Sus latidos resonaban con fuerza en su pecho, palideció solo con pensar que les haría daño a sus Padres o a su hermana… Aunque no pudiera verle a los ojos, sentía muy enserio sus palabras. Con lágrimas amargas, se puso de pie caminando hasta su lado.

Ni las suplicas de su Madre, o los regaños de su Padre le hicieron detenerse. Neji trato de detenerla, pero de igual forma resulto inútil.

Le dolía, le dolía a montones lo que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que de esa forma mantendría protegida a su Familia de aquel demonio que se obsesiono con ella. Sus pasos se volvieron torpes a medida que se acercaba a su horrible destino, y antes de que llegara hasta los brazos de Sasuke, cayo inconsciente a causa del gas.

El moreno le atrapo a tiempo, y acto seguido cargo con ella en brazos.

-Tu turno corazón-dijo Naruto hacia Naemi. Quien se puso de pie con Sakura detrás de ella, y al igual que Hinata cayeron inconscientes a causa del gas.

-No van a salirse con la suya-advirtió Nagato, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por evitar caer ante los efectos del gas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde para advertencias…-dijo Pain.

Y así, con sus últimas palabras, termino por caer a causa del gas junto al resto de su equipo, y la familia Hyuga.

* * *

Hinata despertó de nueva cuenta en la misma habitación de Sasuke. Aún tenía puesta la ropa que la policía le había dado, dándole a entender que el moreno no le había tocado para nada, cosa extraña.

Al sentarse sobre la cama, y esperar a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad de la alcoba, se percató de que no estaba sola. El miedo le paralizo el tiempo suficiente hasta que sus ojos dieron con el bulto a su lado, mismo que al notar quien era, suspiro enormemente aliviada.

Sakura yacía con ella dormida, vistiendo la misma ropa que los oficiales les dieron. Vio una pequeña brecha de luz que se notaba sutilmente por los extremos de la puerta. Iba a volver a dormirse, sino fuera por la sed que tenía y sus tripas que pidieron comida.

Paso saliva duramente por su garganta reseca, y salió de la habitación. Con cuidado y en silencio, comenzó a caminar por el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a la estancia principal, noto la habitación de Naruto cerrada, y no evito la misma pregunta que se hacía cada vez que veía esa puerta cerrada. ¿Naemi estará bien?

Camino hasta llegar a la estancia principal, donde estaba Sasuke en el sofá, con ambos pies subidos a la mesita de café del centro, un cigarro en sus labios y un simple vaso de alguna bebida. Había otros dos que estaban en el balcón fumando y lo que parecía ser que charlaban de algo. Kakashi, estaba en el otro sofá tecleando cosas con su móvil, mientras un joven vestido de traje negro llevaba una bandeja de galletas y una taza de café.

Sebastián al notar la precedencia de Hinata, le dedico una sonrisa a la chica, una sonrisa amable.

-Buenas noches, señorita Uchiha-hablo Sebastián hacia ella.- ¿Gusta que le cocine algo?-

Hinata solo pudo atinarse a quedarse clavaba en su lugar con la cara ardiendo a causa de las palabas que decía aquel amable hombre. ¿Señorita… Uchiha?

-¿Le has llamado Uchiha, Sebastián?-dijo Kakashi mirando a su mayordomo, queriendo casi soltarse a reír y más por haber visto como su estudiante se coloro de igual forma, pero que al mantener la cabeza gacha no pudo ser visto por Hinata.

-Oh, ¿no debí llamarle así?-Sebastián paso sus ojos tanto por la Hyuga como por el Uchiha, mirando como ambos seguían igual de sonrojados.-Pensé que por ser la mujer de Sasuke, podía llamarle Uchiha.-

-Tsk-soltó Sasuke sin más.

-Viéndolo bien, Sebastián tiene razón-hablo uno de los chicos que estaba en el balcón. Mismo que Hinata reconoció, ese mismo chico que le dejo inconsciente cuando fue Tsunade a revisarla.- Es tu mujer después de todo hermanito- Una sonrisa amplia se abrió paso en los labios de Itachi.

-Cállate imbécil-respondió el menor de muy mala gana.

Si estuvieran en otras situaciones y si Sasuke estuviera de mejor humor, aquello no lo estaría tomando de esa forma. Dado que, el moreno no estaba de buenas en ese momento.

Itachi se acercó hasta su hermano para empezar a molestarlo con la idea de que Hinata fuera su esposa; mientras que por su parte, Hinata estaba metida en su propio mundo.

No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría una vez que los "invitados" se fueran, ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué haría Sasuke?

Aquella idea le asustaba de sobre manera, sin embargo, otras veces que cometía un error con él usaba sus encantos para hacer el intento de que le perdonara. Quizá podía hacerlo otra vez. Se armó con el poco valor que podía juntar en ese momento, y camino hasta donde estaba él. Le miro con una sonrisa cansada.

Pero Sasuke no se dignó si quiera a verla. La ignoro completamente unos cuantos minutos que ella sintió largos y pesados, pero una vez que el Uchiha le clavo la mirada, todo su cuerpo se congelo.

Sus ojos negros parecieron un agujero negro que le comía la vitalidad, esos ojos tan oscuros y que denotaban cierto matiz siniestro en ellos.

Paso saliva, mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar a causa de esa mirada. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él, ni siquiera cuando discutía con Naruto, o cuando ella en un simple descuido lo hacía enojar, esa mirada le hizo arrepentirse por haber escapado de él.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose del uno al otro, combatiendo sus miradas esperando ver quien cedería.

* * *

Una vez que se habían ido, Hinata termino de guardar los trastes en completo silencio. Kakashi y Sebastián habían insistido en que comiera algo cuando Sakura se levantó, y tras que el mayordomo del líder de la banda termino de lavar los trastes, ella amablemente insistió en recogerlos, después de todo, Sasuke no había hecho nada ni dicho nada hacia ella.

Se mantuvo tan callado, silencioso y distante, que aquel enojo que debía tener era de preocuparse.

Mientras ambos seguían en la estancia en pleno silencio, la puerta de la habitación de Naruto se abrió, y de ella salía el muchacho de ojos azules con sus simples bóxer verdes de espirales, caminando hasta la estancia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Ya se ha ido Kakashi?-dijo el rubio hacia el Uchiha, quien aún seguía muy enfadado. El Uzumaki chasqueo molesto al notar como su amigo le ignoraba.- Oye, Hinata… ¿has hecho algo de comer?-

La Hyuga poso sus ojos en él, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, y es que el Uzumaki tenía un cuerpo que inspiraba a cometer actos carnales hasta que el cuerpo quedara hecho trizas. Se acercó a ella dedicándole una sonrisa tan amable y llena de aquella alegría característica suya. Una sonrisa extraña si se considera que clase de persona era él en realidad.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Naemi que te haga algo de comer, maldito imbécil?- Sasuke hablo hacia ellos, notándose tan molesto que daba miedo.

-¿Eh?, ¿ahora hablas?... Creí que por fin te habías cortado la lengua para hacerle un bien al mundo y a la humanidad- Naruto no tardo nada en responder, con el mismo tono molesto que él.

Sasuke se puso de pie, caminando hasta llegar por Hinata y llevársela por el brazo con suma fuerza, aunque ella gimiese de dolor, a él no pareció importarle.

Camino con ella por el pasillo, y en un momento, uno solo que le permitió ver la habitación de Naruto. Misma donde pudo ver a su amiga, Naemi se veía dormida y su cuerpo cubierto por las sabanas de la cama del chico. Dejándola llena de dudas.

Sasuke llego con ella hasta su habitación, donde apenas llegar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos le lanzo contra la cama con bastante brusquedad.

-Quítate la ropa- Sasuke camino mientras se retiraba la playera. Y camina hasta llegar a la cajonera de la parte izquierda. Le vio de reojo.- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUITARAS LA ROPA!- ordeno demasiado furioso.

Hinata se puso de pie para empezar a quitarse la ropa con movimientos torpes y nerviosos a causa de la rudeza con la que grito, era conveniente ya no hacerlo enojar. Una a una las prendas las fue dejando por el suelo, y ya una vez completamente desnuda, tapo con su antebrazo sus pechos y con la otra trato de cubrirse su intimidad.

Después de todo, su estadía con él le enseño que no apelaría su compasión y que era mejor hacer lo que decía sino quería que le fuese peor.

Sasuke regreso con ella con un látigo de cuero negro, mismo que reconocía de otras veces que este usaba para castigarla.

-En cuatro- ordeno. Y ella obedeció, colocándose en aquella vergonzosa posición, expuesta y vulnerable.

Se quedó esperando en esa pose, mientras sus manos inevitablemente apretaban las sabanas y así, sintió el primer golpe.

Un latigazo hacia su muslo derecho con fuerza. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sobre todo cuando demás latigazos llegaron uno a uno, no solo a sus muslos, sino también a sus nalgas y parte de su espalda.

Su piel ardía, y el dolor que le estaba causando era superior a otras veces.

-¿Quieres volver a escapar?-le escucho decir.- ¡¿Quieres volver a escapar de mí?!- Sin embargo Hinata no respondió nada.- ¡RESPONDEME!-

Y con el nuevo latigazo, al cual añadió más fuerza de la que quería, ella soltó el primer grito que sus labios se habían aferrado férreamente en no soltar, Sasuke se detuvo.

-Yo…-jadeo Hinata.-Yo… l-lo siento…-

El Uchiha se quedó mirándola; su habitación se sumió en silencio mismo que se fue rompiendo por los débiles sollozos de Hinata. Suspiro, esa chica era capaz de hacerle sentir cosas que no le gustaban, sentimientos que pensó haber ahogado tiempo atrás. Solo ella era capaz.

Aquellos sentimientos rogaban intensamente dentro de él, que dejara de castigarla… Y que solo por esta única vez, haría caso a esos sentimientos.

-Voy a dejarte muy en claro que eres solo mía-dijo Sasuke mientras se colocaba detrás de ella.-Tomare todo de ti…-

Hinata cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y antes de poder decir algo, sintió como el moreno le metía dos dedos de golpe a su intimidad. Gimió por la sorpresa.

Empezó a estimularla con caricias no solo a su feminidad, sino también con masajes continuos a sus pechos, su cuerpo estaba inclinado sobre el de ella, para permitirle una posición más cómoda para los dos.

Besaba su espalda castamente hasta llegar a su cuello, donde seguía besando y mordiendo con suavidad su piel. Esa piel tan perfecta, tan exquisita, tan adictiva.

Era impresionante como Hinata era capaz de hacerle sentir tantas cosas, de impulsarlo a llegar a esos deseos, de hacerlo desearla tanto a tal punto de llegar a un grado enfermizo.

Cuando el cuerpo de Hinata estaba llegando a la punta del iceberg, el moreno de detuvo. Sentía como su miembro apretaba dolorosamente contra su pantalón, necesitando atención.

Se separó de ella, mirándola temblar y juntar sus muslos. Retiro su pantalón junto a su ropa interior y sin pensarlo más la penetro completamente.

Haciendo que ambos gimiesen casi al mismo tiempo. La estimulación de antes no le haría aguantar demasiado.

Le tomaba por la cadera moviéndola a la par que el movía sus caderas para una mejor y más profunda penetración. Su cuerpo no aguantaría demasiado, y claramente el de ella tampoco.

Con movimientos más rápidos y profundos llegaron juntos hasta el ansiado orgasmo; Hinata gimió con demasiada fuerza, apretando las sabanas de igual forma. Sasuke gruño y apretó sin querer más la cadera de la Hyuga, marcando sus manos sobre la misma.

Se vació dentro de ella y después salió para dejarse caer a su lado. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, tratando de regular su respiración.

Hinata estaba en la misma situación, salvo que esta vez, no se quedó dormida.

-Levántate… quiero ducharme- la voz de Sasuke le hizo poner su atención en él. Quien tras unos minutos para recuperarse se puso de pie, mirándola.-Ya has dormido demasiado-

La Hyuga apoyo sus manos contra el colchón para levantarse pero antes de hacerlo, Sasuke le había cargado entre sus brazos.

-Lenta- dijo.-No voy a cargarte siempre, así que procura ser más rápida la próxima vez, o no seré tan amable.- Hinata se quedó mirándolo, y extrañamente sintió alivio cuando al ver de nueva cuenta sus ojos notos ese extraño brillo que solo aparecía cuando la miraba.

Un brillo...

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_

 _ **¡Saludos! n,n**_


	9. Chapter 9

Otra semana más había pasado desde su escape, y Hinata tenía una pequeña esperanza de que Neji le encontrara ahora que sabía quién la tenía.

Una esperanza que pendía de un solo hilo para su existencia.

Ese miércoles, después de una rápida ducha matutina con Sasuke, estaba delante del espejo peinando su cabello. Usaba una playera azul con letras blancas cuyo significado no era del sumo agrado de Hinata, pero el Uchiha había insistido en que la usara.

Las palabras "F*ck You", no eran exactamente sus favoritas.

-Hoy tengo trabajo, no me esperes despierta- hablo Sasuke mientras terminaba de acomodarse el cuello de la camisa. A su respuesta, Hinata abrió sus ojos sorprendida por sus palabras. ¿Le dijo que no le esperara despierta? Pero si él siempre le exigía en la puerta para recibirlo.

-¿P-Pasa algo?-hablo con timidez. Esperando su respuesta, pero el Uchiha no respondió nada. Lo siguiente que pensó fue que debió haber cometido un error al preguntarle algo. Dejo el cepillo a un lado y después sintió los brazos de Sasuke envolviéndola desde la espalda. Respingo en su lugar.

-Habrá mucho trabajo hoy… por esa razón-susurro. Después de eso, se separó de ella.

Hinata siguió congelada el tiempo que Sasuke siguió en la habitación, solo cuando este salió de la misma y el sonido de la puerta se escuchó ella salió de su trance.

Sasuke salió de la habitación, suspirando pesadamente. Ese día o mejor dicho, noche, sería la reunión con Obito y por cociente, su enfrentamiento.

Naruto le esperaba en la sala, mirando el móvil con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Pasa algo?-hablo Sasuke una vez que estaba cerca de su amigo. Naruto le mostro su aparato, haciendo al moreno abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Un mensaje con una imagen de un mapa de la ciudad que guiaba a su casa.

-¿Sabes quién te lo ha mandado?-

-¿Crees que si supiera estaría aún aquí?- Sasuke torció sus labios y fruncía el entrecejo molesto.

De algo estaba seguro, y eso era que la persona que les había mandado aquella imagen era alguien de alguna banda, alguien que buscaba usar esa preciada información en su contra. La pregunta era… ¿Quién?

Su banda, al igual que Kakashi, no era poseedora de grandes alianzas o de colegas que no tuvieran que estar bajo amenaza para ayudar. Si tuviera que pensar en quien les odiaba su lista no terminaría, en su vida muchas personas les juraron vengarse de ellos de alguna manera, tantas que el moreno perdió la cuenta.

-Tenemos que decirle a Kakashi-hablo Sasuke tomando su chaqueta negra del sofá.

-Espera…-dijo Naruto, cuando su celular mostro otro mensaje proveniente del mismo número del cual le había llegado aquella imagen.-"Sino me ayudan esta noche a vencer a Kakashi, esta valiosa información será revelada a todos aquellos enemigos suyos, incluyendo esto…"-leyó el Uzumaki. Antes de poder decir algo, hizo crujir sus dientes con fuerza y gruñir a causa de lo mismo que acompaño aquel mensaje.

Dos fotografías; una de Hinata y la otra de Naemi. ¡Ese maldito les tenía!

En cuanto ambos miraron aquella información, la simple idea que les cruzo la cabeza fue abominable. Ya una vez las habían perdido, y menos mal que fue a manos de la policía… si algún enemigo suyo las hubiera tenido, otra historia sería.

-¡Ese malnacido hijo de puta!-grito Naruto enfadado. Y con aquello, supo quién era la persona misteriosa que les mando esos mensajes.

-Así que a esto se refería Kakashi cuando dijo que Obito era peligroso… pensé que solo exageraba-carraspeo Sasuke.

-¡¿Qué hacemos ahora?! ¿Traicionar a Kakashi?-Ante las palabras dichas por el rubio, ambos les travesó una corriente eléctrica seguida de una escalofriante sensación. En sus vidas pensarían en traicionar a ese hombre.

Más que nada por el hecho de saber lo que les pasaba a los traidores, pero de igual forma porque ese hombre fue más un Padre para ellos de lo que sus Padres biológicos, o en caso de Naruto, adoptivos, llegaron a ser.

-Prefiero morir a manos de los cocodrilos que en manos de Kakashi-suspiro Sasuke.-Debemos decirle… o de lo contrario terminaremos por ser otro par de putas en el prostíbulo-

-Mi piel se ha puesto de ganilla con esa idea…- Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo, siguiendo a Sasuke a la salida.

Ya les podría ocurrir algo… o eso esperaba él.

* * *

En cuanto los dos chicos se hubieron ido, Hinata salió de la habitación, ansiosa por hablar con Naemi y así ambas tratar de escapar de nueva cuenta, o aunque fuera, apoyarse mutuamente y mantener viva la pequeña esperanza de que las rescatarían.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto había prohibido estrictamente a Naemi salir de la habitación o ver a su amiga. ¿Tenía motivos para hacerlo?, realmente no, no al menos ninguno valido.

Hinata toco a la puerta impaciente por verla, pero tras unos minutos de espera la chica rubia no salió. Volvió a insistir… pero de nueva cuenta no hubo respuesta. Comenzó a preocuparse, pero lejos de aquella preocupación el miedo de que algo horrible le hubiese pasado rondaba su mente como alma en pena.

-¿N-Naemi?-De nueva cuenta volvió a tocar, y ahora, escucho un suspiro desde adentro, como si le hubiese molestado.

Trago saliva duramente, y después la puerta se entreabrió, la habitación estaba a oscuras y muy débilmente se notaba su amiga.

-Naemi… ¿e-estas bien?-La chica dentro volvió a suspirar, esta vez de una forma más triste. Hinata abrió la puerta con cuidado, permitiéndole ver mejor a su amiga, misma que al verla, no evito soltar tremendo grito. Uno que logro ahogar con su mano.- ¡Naemi!-

La chica de ojos azules se mostraba en paños menores, una simple playera de Naruto de color negro con letras que ya empezaban a borrarse a causa del uso, sus piernas se notaban llenas de marcas, desde las que reconoció fácilmente causadas por un látigo, hasta las marcas de las manos del Uzumaki sobre su rosácea piel.

Su cuello lleno de chupetes y mordidas, sus brazos estaban quizá igual que sus piernas, pero a diferencia de que estos no poseían las marcas de látigos, sino de esposas que marcaban sus muñecas. Sus ojos se notaban hinchados, pero sus ojos… oh, sus ojos eran lo peor. Aquellos ojos que alguna vez tanta alegría mostraron, que tanta vida irradiaban, que tanta felicidad y belleza demostraban… eran ahora opacos y carentes de toda emoción, de toda vida… como si la esperanza hubiera desaparecido de sus ojos y de ella misma.

-¿Qué te ha hecho?-Hinata se acercó hasta ella, tomándola por las mejillas. La chica mantenía su mirada clavada al suelo después de haberla visto. -¿Nae…?-

-¿Qué necesitas…Hinata?-soltó la chica apartando sus manos de ella y clavando sus ojos en los suyos. La Hyuga se quedó sin habla unos segundos, tartamudeo nerviosamente a causa de aquella mirada.

-¡T-Tenemos que escapar otra vez!- La rubia abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y algunas lágrimas salieron de los mismos. Hinata la observo unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.- ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué lloras?-

-¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?!-grito la contraria con lágrimas aun y su voz quebradiza.- ¡Ya no hay esperanza para nosotras!-

-¿Q-Que?- susurro.

-¡Ya no hay más esperanza para nosotras!... ¡Estamos atadas a ellos hasta la muerte!- continuo, llevándose ambas manos al pecho y respirando aceleradamente sin que las lágrimas cesaran.

-¡Cl-Claro que no!- Su voz salió ahogada.- ¡Aún hay…!-

-¡Ya no hay más esperanza!-grito.- ¡¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?!- Hinata la siguió observando justo a los ojos mirando aquel vació en los mismos.-¡Entraron a una maldita Jefatura de Policía por nosotras! ¡Casi mataban a tu familia! ¡¿Qué más necesitas ver para darte cuenta que jamás seremos libres otra vez?! ¡Que toda nuestra esperanza de salir de esta ya no existe!-

Sus palabras aterraron a Hinata, haciéndole perder poco a poco aquella pequeña esperanza que dependía de un frágil hilo que su amiga estaba rompiendo sin una pizca de compasión.

-Afronta las cosas… y acepta lo que pasara… ya no habrá más una vida feliz, ni hijos, ni trabajos… solo somos sus juguetes…-Las lágrimas se detuvieron, dando paso a una mirada más sería y molesta. Su voz careció de su alegría.-Cuando lo hayas aceptado… avísame…-

Sin más que decir, cerró la puerta lentamente dejando a la Hyuga clavada en el piso, con pequeñas lágrimas saliendo débilmente de sus perlados ojos. Arrastro sus pies hasta la alcoba de Sasuke donde apenas cerrar la puerta, se deslizo sobre la misma hasta llegar al suelo.

Su mirada permaneció perdida varios minutos, antes de que empezara a llorar amargamente con más fuerza. Abrazo sus rodillas, hundiendo su rostro entre las mismas, soltando varios sollozos.

Tenía que ponerse en su lugar… entender porque Naemi le dijo esas cosas tan feas y horribles… tenía que entender que Naruto no trataba igual que Sasuke… que ella estaba mal… que…

… Que la esperanza se había terminado…

* * *

Ya en el prostíbulo, Kakashi terminaba de ver y atender los pequeños detalles para la reunión de esa noche. Sino quería morir, o terminar sin su otro ojo, tenía que tener no solo un plan B, sino también un plan C, D… ¡No importaba si hacia un plan con cada letra!, nada debía salir mal esa noche.

Conocía a Obito, un chico con el cual compartió gran parte de su vida, un chico que fue unos de sus pocos amigos que le siguió a esa vida tan despiadada que eligió, un chico… que le traiciono.

No siempre fue rivalidad mortal entre ellos, también tuvieron una bonita amistad… misma que se deterioró poco a poco con el entrar a ese mundo. Una amistad que se perdió por unirse a diferentes ramas de su trabajo.

Porque si, el trabajo al que él se dedicaba tenía múltiples ramas; desde especializarse en ser asesino, ser un ladrón maestro, traficante de objetos múltiples, hasta ser un gran proxeneta. Y esa misma separación fue el inicio a su constante enfrentamiento por territorios en la ciudad, hasta los clientes.

Obito se inclinó más al tráfico de armas y asesinato, Kakashi se fue más para el lado del tráfico y robo, sin olvidar claro su pasatiempo siendo proxeneta. Pero a la par que se unieron a otras ramas, siguieron a otras personas… Cada una peor que la otra.

-¿Jefe?... ¿Jefe sigue aquí en la tierra?-Itachi movió su mano delante del rostro del peligris, quien regreso de su ensoñación. Un viaje por sus recuerdos fue suficiente para hacerlo perderse del mundo que le rodeaba.

-Estaba en… una historia de terror dentro de mi cabeza-soltó el líder.- ¿Qué me he perdido?-

-Bueno…-Itachi se rasco la nuca. Para después tomar el móvil de Naruto y mostrarle los mensajes que Obito le había mandado.-Sasori ha rastreado el número, pero no parece tener relevancia… el numero nos guía al cementerio-

Kakashi se quedó mirando la pantalla que mostraba la información, Obito parecía no estar bromeando y eso era de que preocuparse.

El líder suspiro, mientras llevaba su mano a la frente para después moverla y pasarla por sus cabellos, eso no pintaba nada bien. Si había adquirido información como esa en poco tiempo, eso le daba a entender que su rival contaba con muchas personas dentro de la ciudad.

-Bien…-dijo Kakashi, mirando a sus integrantes.-Cambiaremos de planes… Shikamaru, ve haciendo cálculos de lo que vaya diciendo y después dime el porcentaje que tenemos…- el mencionado afirmo.- Estoy muy seguro que Obito tiene más información de la que parece, por lo tanto, en cuanto logremos matarlo cada uno deberá de irse de la ciudad tan lejos pueda-

-¿Por qué?-hablo Naruto.

-Lo más seguro es que revele esa información no solo a nuestros enemigos, sino también a la policía… y con eso no podremos, no hasta que hayamos tomado el poder la ciudad por completo, lo cual nos tomara meses…-suspiro.- Después de eso, esperaremos a que hayan pasado uno o dos meses, y regresaremos para tomar el control.-Continuo.- Ahora… Naruto, debes de regresar a la casa y llevarte a Hinata y Naemi a mi mansión... estarán seguras con Sebastián, Kiba acompáñalo necesitara ayuda-

El Uzumaki y el Inuzuka afirmaron.

-Itachi, Sasuke… saquen todo el arsenal y armen a los hombres hasta los dientes si es necesario.- Los dos hermanos Uchiha afirmaron.-Sasori, mantén el control de la zona en la que estemos y trata de abarcar todo el terreno a su alrededor- El pelirrojo afirmo.

-Hidan, Kakuzu… hagan lo que mejor saben hacer, no se contengan… a fin de cuentas no pagamos lo que rompemos en esta ciudad- los otros dos afirmaron con sonrisas maliciosas.- Y Pain… Si algo pasa… o me pasa…-

-No se ponga sentimental ahora-regaño el peli naranja.

-¡Kakashi el sentimental!-se burló Naruto.

-¿Qué no es usted un tipo duro?-hablo Sasuke.

-Siga así y terminara el respeto que le tengo-hablo Itachi.

Los demás empezaron a lanzarle más bromas y burlas por ese momento, cosa que lejos de molestar al líder, le hizo sonreír bajo su máscara.

-¡Sino quieren que este sentimental les meta plomo por el culo muévanse de una maldita vez, perras!-Ordeno contra ellos con furia y una extraña pero demoniaca felicidad.

Dado que, no solo eran una banda, no solo eran una pandilla… también eran una Familia… Una extraña familia.

* * *

Obito expulso el humo de su cigarro, estaba reunido en el pent-house de Madara, fumando tranquilamente en la terraza. El dueño del lugar estaba sentado en uno de los pequeños sillones que estaban en la terraza, le daba constantes sorbos a su vaso de whisky. Ambos lucían tranquilos, como si la reunión de esa noche no significara nada.

-Luces muy tranquilo… Obito, ¿me estas escondiendo algo?-Madara rompió el silencio entre los dos, posando sus orbes negras en su colega, quien solo continuaba fumando.

El contrario sacudió el cigarro dejando caer las cenizas al vació. Aparentaba tranquilidad, pero realmente estaba ansioso y nervioso. A diferencia de Kakashi, él no contaba con un equipo, ni con subordinados o trabajadores. La única persona que contaba ahora como colega, era Madara. Y estaba más que seguro que su colega no se ensuciaría las manos.

-¿Obito?-volvió a llamar su atención el contrario.

-Mande a los gemelos Zetsu a recoger a Naemi y a su adorable amiga… con ellas, los dos niños de Kakashi no dudaran en estarse a mi lado-dio otra calada.-Además… tengo que pensar que en las posibilidades tengo para enfrentar a Kakashi y su banda.-

-Mph… como siempre… un despistado lobo solitario- soltó Madara bebiendo lo último de su vaso.-Ven conmigo-

Obito le clavo sus ojos, mirando como su colega entraba de nueva cuenta al lugar. Este sin más que decir le siguió el paso hasta el interior, donde camino hasta llegar al ascensor.

Madara pulso el botón del sótano, en pleno silencio iban ambos.

Una vez que llegaron al destino, Obito abrió sus ojos sutilmente por la sorpresa al ver a tantas personas ahí.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Madara le miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ellos son tu equipo… al igual que tú, ellos tienen cuentas pendientes que atender con Kakashi y sus integrantes- Hombres armados no solo con pistolas sino también con armas de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Todos charlaban entre ellos, dejando escuchar a Obito parte de sus pláticas. Algunos hablaban sobre las estafas, otros mostraban sin pena alguna cicatrices que les dejaron, entre otras cosas más.

-Bien… yo reuní al equipo… ahora tu dirígelo- Madara dio media vuelta para subir de nueva cuenta, mirando a como último a su colega de espaldas.

Obito sonrió, para acto seguido ser el centro de atención de aquellos hombres.

Una guerra iba desbastarse en los muelles, y el mar se teñiría de sangre.

* * *

Naemi había salido de su habitación, con la intención de hacerse algo de comer. Cuando salió de la alcoba de Naruto, vislumbro la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke estaba cerrada y no tardo nada en suspirar con tristeza.

No quería decirle esas cosas a Hinata, no quería hacerla sentir mal, pero tenía que entender que ya no había nada más para ellas que esa vida.

O al menos ese era el consuelo que ella tenía. Con pasos pequeños llego hasta la cocina, sin poder evitar perderse en sus memorias, las memorias de la última semana.

 _Después de que Naruto se hubiera saciado de su cuerpo por lo que parecía ser la última de la noche, se levantó de la cama para ir al baño. Cerro la puerta una vez dentro y se dispuso a hacer sus necesidades. Su mente se mantenía sumida en sentimientos y pensamientos, ¿su vida sería de esa forma hasta su muerte? ¿Acaso ese sería su destino?_

 _Una vez terminadas, se mojó la cara para espabilarse un poco y de paso sacar esos pensamientos que agobiaron su cabeza. Con ello realizado y su mente más estable, salió de la alcoba para sentir un oleaje frío azotar su cuerpo desnudo. Su piel se erizo de sobre manera a causa de tan brusco cambio de temperatura. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la cama donde vio un bulto entre las sabanas y solo se podía ver los cabellos rubios._

 _No solía entender la razón del porque Naruto hacia esas cosas algunas veces; encender el aire acondicionado hasta que la habitación estuviera completamente fría y antes de dormir apagarlo. ¿Acaso era para bajarle la temperatura? ¿O era un extraño hábito?_

 _Sea cual sea, ella camino rápidamente hasta llegar a la cama y meterse entre las cobijas. Su cuerpo temblaba a causa del cambio tan brusco de temperatura. Trataba de calentar su cuerpo, pero sintió como el rubio le atraía hacia él, envolviéndola entre sus brazos y apegarla a su pecho._

 _A pesar de lo todo, ese era un momento intimo entre ambos, uno donde ella en varías veces lo percibía frágil. Como un niño asustado que abrazaba posesivamente aquello que le traía paz. Y a ella misma le gustaba ese agradable calor que el emanaba en ese momento. Poco a poco, empezó a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero…_

 _-¿Me odias?-dijo el rubio con extraño matiz triste en su voz._

 _-Me violaste… ¿tú que piensas?- respondió molesta. Aquello había salido tan rápido de sus labios que ni siquiera pudo pensarlo mejor… pero eso era lo que sentía… odio._

 _-Fue mejor que yo te tomara a que tu Padre lo hiciera o algún otro de sus "colegas"- Sus palabras despertaron amargos recuerdos en ella._

 _Uno de ellos era cuando su Progenitor llegaba ebrio, arrojando cosas por la casa mientras decía juguetonamente a su hija: "¡Vamos a jugar querida mía!... ¡Podemos tomar una ducha juntos!"_

 _Varias veces tuvo que atrancar la puerta para evitar que su Padre entrara, y otras veces que sus colegas iban a jugar cartas a la casa se encerraba en su habitación, o salía tan pronto fuera a alguna parte, tratando de olvidar la forma en la que solían hablarle o tratarla._

 _Su cuerpo tembló de nuevo, pero ahora no era por el cambio de temperatura, sino, por solo recordar lo que habría sido de su vida si siguiera con ese hombre._

 _Naruto la abrazo con más fuerza, sintiendo su fragilidad, su cuerpo débil y pequeño. Ella era algo que él quería proteger… Algo que no entendía por qué le daba tanta paz, ahora podía entender las palabras dichas de su Maestro y de Pain._

" _-Algún día encontraras algo que quieras proteger… y cuando eso pase, más te vale no cagarla, idiota-"_

 _No habían sido las palabras más memorables, pero sin duda alguna se quedó marcadas en su mente._

 _-Escucha… Naemi…-El Uzumaki le llamo, su voz sonaba tranquila.-Te haré una promesa… ¿está bien?...- Un golpeteo en su pecho le dificultaba las cosas, esa fuerza que hacia el golpeteo le recordaba a una sensación dolorosa, como si le estuvieran dando patadas directas a esa zona._

 _Ella se giró a verlo, en medio de la oscuridad e intimidad que tenían dentro de las sabanas, aunque no pudieran verse completamente, él sabía que ella lloraba sutilmente. En ese momento, aquellos sentimientos que ahogaba con alcohol, con drogas y sexo, estallaron como bomba atómica dentro de él._

 _-Mientras estés a mi lado… Nadie te hará daño… solo yo…- acompaño sus palabras con una sonrisa amplia, una sonrisa que aunque ella no pudiera ver completamente por la oscuridad, era quizá más brillante que otras, más sincera y llena de alegría.-Pero te haré daño sexual… con látigos y esposas… y mis mordidas a tu linda piel-dattebayo-_

 _Ella sonrió, antes de acurrucarse en su pecho. Mientras susurraba:_

" _Gracias"_

 _Tras ello, se quedó dormida._

 _-Por favor… Hinata… perdóname-_ Pensó con tristeza, mientras no evitaba dejar escapar algunas lágrimas y suspirar.

Porque ya había tomado una decisión. Suspiro… estaba cayendo a él, cayendo y sufriendo el síndrome de Estocolmo, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada. A fin de cuentas, toda aquella vida que Naruto y Sasuke llevaban… Ya estaba en sus venas.

* * *

Hinata estaba en la habitación de Sasuke aún, estaba sentada sobre la cama abrazando sus piernas, hacia un rato dejo de llorar y ahora solamente se dejaba consumir por sus propios pensares.

Dejaba que varías preguntas ocuparan su cabeza, buscando alguna respuesta.

Trataba de procesar las palabras dichas por su amiga, trataba de hacerse a esa idea… Pero entre más pensaba en una vida con aquel chico de cabellos negros, sentimientos extraños se formaban de igual manera.

Como una disputa. Una parte de ella alegaba que estaría demente y muy tonta si se permitía caer a sus diabólicos encantos, mientras que la otra daba buenos argumentos sobre que debía ponerse en sus zapatos… a fin de todo, ella había sido un fiel testigo del maltrato que sufría.

Quien sabe que clase de cosas le hayan pasado y que clase le hayan obligado a cometer. Porque nadie se vuelve así, nadie se levanta por las mañanas con la idea de: "¡Hoy quiero ser el peor ser humano del mundo!"

No a menos que tenga motivos demasiado fuertes que le hayan orillado a ser lo que es ahora. ¿Qué tal si le obligaron a matar?, ¿Qué tal si una prostituta abuso de él?, ¿o algún hombre?

No quería si quiera explorar esas cosas… o terminaría por sentir algo que ella no quería. No quería enamorarse…

Pero pensándolo bien… ¿Qué tanto mal le haría?

Extrañamente empezó por analizar su vida… ¿Qué sería de ella si estuviera con Neji?

Aburrida. Fue la única palabra que mejor describió su sentir hacia esa idea. Habría terminado por casarse, irse a vivir lejos, tener hijos, y ¡Listo!, así se resumiría su vida con él.

No era que no le agradase esa idea, pero ella esperaba algo más, pero conociendo a Neji y lo reservado que era como su Padre, no podía esperar nada más.

En cambio, cuando pensó en la vida al lado de Sasuke, la palabra que le definió fue: Excitante. ¿Y porque fue eso?, ¡solo bastaba con recordar lo ultimo vivido!

El sexo con él, aunque forzado y en otras doloroso, le hacia sentirse viva. Sentirse como toda una mujer en sus brazos, sentir cada espasmo muscular, cada rincón de su ser que se estremecia con su sola mirada, cada célula que se llenaba de placer y éxtasis.

Usaba ropa floja y cómoda, aunque fuera de hombre, podía estar sin peinarse y eso no le parecía molestarle a Sasuke, comía lo que quería sin restricción, dormir y no hacer casi nada.

No tendría hijos… Bueno, aquello no sanaba tan mal si lo pensaba detenidamente y el moreno no parecía tampoco molestarse por eso. Pero aun había algo que ella no podría superar…

La había violado.

Y eso es algo que no se supera tan rápido, a veces ni siquiera se llega a superar. Y mientras aquella escena siguiera, y mientras aquella herida siguiera presente, no podría disfrutar nada.

Porque si, ella no le negaba, Sasuke era una tentación tan buena, tan perfecta y tan… adictiva, que no negaba el hecho de que si alguien le diese escoger entre su prometido y él, vergonzosa y apenada, elegiría al chico de ojos negros.

¿Por qué? Ni ella lo podría explicar… no al menos aun.

* * *

 _ **¡Otro capitulo que espero hayan disfrutado! ¡Gracias por dejar sus comentarios, siempre son apreciados! :D**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! n.n**_


	10. Chapter 10

-Ese es el plan-Hablo Obito hacia sus nuevos seguidores. Tras haberse dado a entender de que él era el líder, y que debían obedecerlo para poder adquirir su venganza, los hombres atendieron el plan. Una simple pelea para él contra el primer tipo que cuestiono su poder bastaron para dejar al resto a sus servicios.

Su plan era más directo y sin mucho contratiempo, como sí el único objetivo de ese hombre fuera asesinar a todos los integrantes de la banda, sin ánimos a robar o alguna otra cosa… solo matar.

-Hay una tarea especial para todos ustedes-dijo Obito, quien estaba encima de la cajuela de una camioneta y así más sencillo dirigirse a todos ellos.- Quien asesine al integrante Kurama… podrá quedarse con esta chica…-De su bolsillo, saco una fotografía de su hija, misma que usaba para hacer tratos o apuestas; era ella el intercambio que ofrecía o la garantía de su trabajo. La foto era de ella dormida con un pijama de dos piezas, mostrando un poco su mercancía. Lanzo la foto a los hombres para que la vieran.

-¡¿Quién es ella?!-grito uno bastante emocionado.

-¡Es la propiedad de Kurama!, si logran matarlo… la chica será suya- Hubo gritos y exclamaciones obscenas hacia ella, si antes tenían razones para matarlo, ahora tenían muchas más. Pero, claramente Obito no dejaría a su hija en manos de ninguno de esos bastardos idiotas, su hija ya estaba vendida a otro hombre, uno que le consiguió algo importante, misma cosa que usaría esa noche contra Kakashi y su pequeño grupo.-También, si logran matar al integrante Taka… habrá otra chica de la que puedan quedarse… ¿conocen a la Familia Hyuga?-

Muchos afirmaron.

-Pues, Taka, es el dueño la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga… -Saco del mismo bolsillo donde estaba la foto de su hija, otra fotografía de Hinata.- ¡Una foto por si no la conocen!-

Pero a diferencia de la fotografía de Naemi, la de la joven Hyuga era que usaron para hacer saber la noticia de su desaparición. Y al igual que su hija, muchas palabras vulgares que incluso a Obito le resultaron desagradables.

-¡Quienes logren matarlos y llevarme sus cabezas en bandeja, les daré a estas chicas!- Y como lo anterior dicho, no lo cumpliría con su palabra. Vendería a su hija a ese sujeto, y él se quedaría con la Hyuga.

Muchos vitoreaban la victoria, porque ya tenían buenas razones para matarlos. Más de las necesarias.

* * *

Naemi estaba en la cocina lista para servirse un poco de helado, tarareaba una canción mientras sacaba las cosas para servirse y antes si quiera sacar el helado de la nevera, un ruido que provenía de la entrada atrajo su atención.

Dejando lo que hacía, camino hasta la puerta, para ver como esta se movía bruscamente, algo así como si alguien hubiese golpeado con una patada o estuviera usando algo para tratar de entrar a la fuerza.

Paso saliva duramente, durante algunos instantes pensó que quizá se trataría de la policía, pero… algo no cuadraba.

Se acercó hasta la puerta para ver por la mirilla, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y retrocedió hasta tropezar con sus pies. Esos hombres… eso significaba que su Padre sabía dónde estaba.

La puerta volvió a sacudirse otra vez, pero esta vez, esa puerta de madera se empezó a abrir, se puso de pie entrando a la cocina con torpes movimientos y tomar la única arma que le podría ser de ayuda. Un cuchillo.

Con el cuchillo en sus manos, corrió hasta la habitación del "Pánico", cuya ubicación estaba antes de llegar a las otras alcobas, pero aquella habitación no era exactamente de pánico, era más bien una alcoba donde los chicos tenían guardadas algunas cosas, mismas que ella nunca vio debido a que jamás había tenido que entrar… hasta ese momento. Busco rápido algo que pudiera usar para llamarle al Uzumaki, pero antes si quiera poder hacerlo, la puerta se siguió abriendo más bruscamente, dejando ver a esos dos hombres por el orificio que hicieron.

Su respiración aumento considerablemente, y sin más tiempo, solo corrió hasta la alcoba de Sasuke donde estaba Hinata.

La Hyuga atraída por los constantes ruidos, abrió la puerta para ver como la chica rubia le empujaba dentro y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, justo al mismo momento en el que la puerta principal cedía y caía bruscamente.

-¿Naemi que esta…?-pero sus palabras quedaron dentro de su garganta cuando la mano de la mencionada le tapaba la boca.

-No hagas ruido… alguien ha entrado a la casa…- Como si esas palabras tuvieran magia, Hinata pensó rápidamente en Neji o en la policía, pero la mirada de miedo de su amiga le hizo saber que no eran nada parecido a ellos.-So… Son amigos de mi Padre…- La chica rubia camino hasta la puerta y coloco el seguro en completo silencio, tras ello, lanzo el cuchillo que llevaba hacia la cama.

Hinata le vio tomar uno de los dos pequeños sillones de la habitación, le ayudo a moverlo para ambas atrancar la puerta. Y así sumirse en silencio, hasta escuchar como los dos hombres les buscaban.

La rubia de nuevo tomo el cuchillo, tomo a Hinata de la mano para colocarla detrás de ella y poder protegerla. Su mano temblaba y sudaba frío a causa del miedo, mismo que parecía amenazarle con dejarla paralizada.

Hinata se mantuvo sujetando su mano, tratando de darle fuerza a su amiga, ambas estaban solas…

La perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse, indicando no solo a las chicas que las habían encontrado, sino a los dos hombres donde estaban.

-¡Salgan princesas, no les haremos daño!- una voz aguda se escuchó.

-Dilo por ti-otra voz, un más grave se escuchó. Y tras ello, los golpes a la puerta.

Naemi sostenía el cuchillo, aun con su mano temblando.

Hinata por su lado, apretaba cada vez más fuerte la mano de su amiga, con un solo pensamiento…

- _Sasuke… Te… Necesito…-_ Entre más pensaba en él, más necesitaba que estuviera con ella. Solo él era capaz de hacerla sentirse segura, al menos cuando el enemigo es alguien que conoce la misma vida que él.

Antes si quiera haberse dado cuenta, aquellos hombres ya habían hecho un agujero a la puerta. Uno metió la mano para tratar de quitar el seguro y más fácil mover ese sillón, pero al intentar hacerlo Naemi blandió el cuchillo contra él, causando un corte.

-¡Maldita puta!-grito este al sentir aquella herida. Su gemelo lo aparto de la puerta, para seguir tirando patadas, su fuerza asustaba y cada vez era más preocupante.

Podían haberse ingeniado alguna forma para escapar por la ventana, pero estaban en muchos pisos de altura, pero no olvidemos el factor de esos hombres que en la situación de cualquier chica, congelaba y paralizaba limitando sus pensamientos a uno solo: "No quiero que me hagan daño"

La puerta se abrió, y el hombre que golpeaba la misma empujo el sillón como si nada, ambas retrocedieron hasta que la pared lo evito, Naemi trato de herirlo, pero sus movimientos lentos y torpes, más el miedo, no le dejaron nada sencillo.

-Veo que si te acuerdas de mi… pequeña.-dijo el hombre cuando logro arrebatarle el cuchillo.-Tu Padre está muy preocupado por ti… ¿no quieres ir con él?-

-¡No volveré con ese maldito!-grito ella. Pero sus palabras tuvieron consecuencia, y esa misma fue que este le había dado tremenda bofetada haciéndola caer, por cociente separándola de Hinata.

-Oh… pero mira que encantadora sorpresa…- dijo.-La princesa Hyuga… y mira nada más que hermosa ropa está usando…- guio su mano hasta la orilla inferior de la camisa, Hinata trato de apartarlo, pero estaba tan asustada que su fuerza no era suficiente.-Quizá pueda jugar un rato contigo antes de…-

-¡Aléjate de ella!- en un impulso,-a saber de dónde demonios salió-, Naemi se lanzó sobre la espalda del hombre golpeando como podía.- ¡Corre Hinata!- Pero la Hyuga no iba a dejar a su amiga en ese momento.

La Hyuga encontró el cuchillo sobre el suelo, y al igual que su amiga, en algún impulso, le enterró el mismo sobre la pierna haciéndolo caer a causa del dolor.

El otro hombre entro en escena tratando de sujetarlas, pero ambas salieron demasiado rápido.

-¡Ve tras ellas!- dijo su hermano sacando el cuchillo de su pierna.

Pero en justo momento escucho un disparo, en cuanto logro sacar el cuchillo, se giró, cojeo hasta la puerta, donde lo primero que vio fue el cuerpo de su hermano y un orificio de bala en su cráneo. Y en cuanto levanto su mirada del cuerpo de su hermano, la última imagen que vio, fue a Sasuke y Naruto, ambos llevaban sus armas apuntándole firmemente, con las chicas abrazadas a ellos.

-No debiste tocarla-fueron las únicas palabras que dijo Sasuke antes de tirar del gatillo.

* * *

-Ese maldito…-gruño Naruto mientras sujetaba a Naemi por el mentón, mirando aquella mejilla hinchada a causa del golpe que ese bastardo le dio.- ¿Te duele mucho?-

Ante su preocupación, la joven rubia tiño sus mejillas de un tono rosa pálido.

-No… no duele-ella aparto sus manos.-Mi Padre sabe dónde estoy… y ahora…- Naruto observo su miedo en sus ojos, y aquello provoco hervirle la sangre, ¿Qué clase de cosas le habría hecho ese hombre para que ella se pusiera de esa forma con su solo recuerdo?

-Ven- El chico rubio tomo su mano para llevarla hasta su habitación.

Mientras el Uzumaki buscaba algo en su habitación para cubrir a su chica, Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá, toda ella se veía pálida, y su cuerpo temblaba constantemente. Sasuke estaba terminando de hablar con Kakashi, contándole lo que había pasado y en cuanto guardo su móvil en su bolsillo, sus ojos se centraron en ella.

Entendía en parte porque estaba así, haber visto a un hombre morir no era fácil para nadie, y claramente para Hinata fue demasiado, ella estaba tan acostumbrada a una vida normal, una vida simple… que después verse metida en todo eso arrasaba su límite, sumiéndola en pánico, en ansiedad, y en una profunda angustia.

-¿Estas bien?-sus palabras salieron sin que él hubiese dado tiempo a pensarlas mejor. Pero ella no pareció reaccionar a sus palabras.

Verla en ese estado le trajo recuerdos amargos de su pasado. Uno de ellos fue la primera vez que había matado a un hombre.

Tan solo tenía 12 años…

" _Era un día normal, y tranquilo. Un día de otoño, tanto él como su mejor amigo-y hermano-, regresaban de estudiar a su hogar._

 _Su amigo rubio caminaba con gran entusiasmo, alegando que Kakashi les tenía una gran sorpresa. Mismas que esperaban fuera como las otras sorpresas que este les había dado, como juguetes, libros o viajes._

 _Una vez llegada a la mansión, Sebastián les recibió con una sonrisa tomando sus mochilas._

 _-Kakashi les está esperando en su despacho- el hombre les indico que pasaran sin borrar esa sonrisa._

 _Ambos con entusiasmo y positividad, se aventuraron por un pasillo para llegar hasta la oficina del líder, donde apenas abrir la puerta, otro ambiente se sentía en ella._

 _En el despacho, estaban dos hombres atados a una silla cada uno. Kakashi había terminado de golpear a uno a la cara, llevaba una camisa blanca llena de sangre, remangada hasta sus codos. Un pantalón de vestir en color negro y zapatos igual._

 _Ambos se congelaron debajo del marco de la puerta, captando la atención de su Padre._

 _-Oh… mis niños… me alegra que hayan llegado- El adulto se acercó hasta ellos tomándolos por las manos y llevándolos completamente dentro de la estancia._

 _Sasuke comenzó a observar la estancia, viendo solamente a Pain quien le miraba sin mostrar absolutamente nada. Sus brazos cruzados, y sin decir nada más. Se intercambió una mirada con Naruto, quien se veía tan asustado como él._

 _Kakashi les puso delante de aquellos hombres quienes les miraban. Se veían tan asustados como ellos, llevaban lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y se mezclaban con la sangre que corría de alguna parte de sus cabezas o heridas. Sus ojos que parecían suplicar ayuda._

 _-Esta es su sorpresa… mis niños…- Kakashi llamo la atención de ambos sobre todo cuando escucharon como este cargaba un arma.-Estos hombres han sido malos… y han hecho cosas muy terribles…- ambos hombres negaban rotundamente. Pero el líder les golpeo ante su negación con fuerza haciendo que los dos pequeños retrocedieran asustados._

 _Pero sus pasos se frenaron cuando Pain se colocó detrás de ellos impidiendo más su distancia._

 _-Naruto… ven…- El Uzumaki palideció de golpe con el escuchar de su nombre.- ¡Dije que vengas!- ordeno molesto el peligris al ver que su hijo no se movía. Pero Naruto estaba demasiado asustado, vio a Sasuke de último antes de que Pain le empezara a empujar hacia Kakashi, los ojos de amigo mostraban miedo y suplicaban a su persona que le ayudara, pero el moreno no podía hacer nada._

 _-¿Recuerdas que tu decías que querías limpiar el mundo de toda esta gente mala?- Kakashi se puso a su altura. El ojos azules afirmo pausadamente sin dejar de verlo.-Bien… este es tu regalo… mata a estos hombre malos-_

 _Naruto clavo sus ojos en aquellos hombres que no dejaban de suplicarle al pequeño que no lo hiciera, pero de nueva cuenta, Kakashi les callo con golpes. El rubio solo se quedó quieto._

 _-Anda… hazlo…- ordeno el líder colocando el arma en las manos de su hijo._

 _-N…No quiero…- se atrevió a contradecir a su Padre aun con el miedo de que este le fuera a decir algo o hacerle algo._

 _-¿No quieres?- su tono fue calmado, antes de haberle metido un buen golpe a la cara haciendo que el pequeño cayese.- ¡Eres idiota!-_

 _Naruto poso su atención en él desde el suelo, con pequeñas lágrimas adorándole los ojos._

 _-¡Te dije que los mates ahora!-Naruto siguió en el piso, haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por no llorar, pero Kakashi estaba empezando a desesperarse. Molesto, tomo a su hijo del brazo haciéndolo ponerse de pie con bastante brusquedad._

 _Sasuke intercambiaba miradas con Pain, después a su Familia y por ultimo a los hombres. Algo peculiar llamo su atención, y eso fue, cuando Kakashi empezó a susurrarle cosas Naruto, mismas que él no logro escuchar._

 _Antes si quiera poder acercarse a ellos, Naruto levanto el arma aun sin importar que sus manos temblaran, Kakashi le retiro el seguro y después su amigo solo disparo. El hombre no murió, grito dolorosamente provocando que aquellos gritos quedaran marcados en ellos para plasmarse en futuras pesadillas._

 _El pequeño rubio, tiro del gatillo otra vez, mientras algunas lágrimas salían. Y así continuo disparando hasta que el cartucho quedo vacío y el hombre muerto. El líder le tomo el pulso al hombre para asegurarse y no evito sonreír por debajo de su máscara._

 _-¡Bien hecho hijo mío!-felicito alegremente retirando el arma de sus manos temblorosas. Camino con el arma hasta cargarla nuevamente, mientras Naruto regresa a su lugar con Sasuke. El moreno le observo, y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, no supo porque… pero algo había cambiado en ellos._

 _Algo se había desaparecido o se había quebrado._

 _-Tu turno… Sasuke…- El pequeño Uchiha camino hasta quedarse a un lado de su Padre, quien le entrego el arma._

 _Poso sus ojos en el hombre que le rogaba que no lo hiciera, que no quería morir, sus gemidos de dolor, sus sollozos, y las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer._

 _-Hazlo…-susurro Kakashi. Pero Sasuke estaba a punto de contradecirlo, pero de nuevo sus palabras le frenaron.- ¿Recuerdas como solían tratarte?... ¿Cómo tu Padre te gritaba por ser un marica?, ¿recuerdas los sollozos de tu Madre?... ¿La huida de tu hermano?... ¿Lo que hicieron?... ¿Puedes recordarlo?... Sentir ese odio, esa rabia que recorre tus venas… Eres débil… eres un completo inútil… por eso eres lo que eres… un mediocre… un error… im-be-cil-_

 _En ese instante, sus palabras despertaron en él algo que le dio una fuerza increíble. El odio le envolvió, el rencor, tantas cosas que se generaron en él, tantas cosas que no entendió pero que le hicieron sentirse tan bien._

 _Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente contra su pecho, la adrenalina recorrió todo su sistema… y después, solo escucho el disparo._

Una mano suave recorrió su mejilla, atrayéndolo de vuelta al presente. Inconscientemente se había perdido en sus memorias y con ello, sentimientos líquidos habían salido sin que se diese cuenta.

Se alejó por esa misma razón de la persona que le acariciaba la mejilla, Hinata le miraba preocupada.

Ya tenía varios minutos que se quedó callado y con la mirada al frente, parecía perdido en alguna parte de su cabeza, pero aquella perdición momentánea le basto para hacerlo llorar inconscientemente. ¿Por qué lloraba?

-¿E-Estas bien?- Fue turno de preguntarle ahora ella, Sasuke se levantó sin miramientos y solo suspiro con cierta frustración. ¿Cómo podía llorar a causa de aquel recuerdo?, era cierto que durante algún tiempo estuvo "traumatizado", y que eso le llevo a tener pesadillas. Chasqueo molesto y solo fue en busca de su amigo, en un intento por olvidar esos malos recuerdos.

* * *

Hinata y Naemi esperaban en el auto mientras que los dos chicos se ocupaban de los cuerpos. Ambas mantenían dudas sobre los vecinos, pero Naruto apago sus dudas cuando les dijo que la única persona que Vivian ahí eran ellos, dado que, usualmente usaban ese complejo para guardar cosas o para dar alojo a otros integrantes.

Ahora entendían porque por más que gritaban pidiendo ayuda nadie les hacía caso.

Naruto abordo el auto donde estaban ellas, arranco el mismo para ser seguido de cerca con Sasuke en la camioneta donde ya venían los dos cuerpos.

Llegaron a un puente, donde Sasuke dejo arrancando el auto y este cayera por el mismo. Después de ello, subió al auto con los demás.

-¿No tenemos aromatizante de auto, o algo así?- pregunto el moreno buscando ese mismo artículo en la guantera.

-Creo que debe haber alguno… ¿Por qué?- dijo su compañero arrancando el auto.

-Esa camioneta apestaba horrible… siento que tengo la esencia pegada al cuerpo- siguió buscando, pero parecía no haber ninguno.

-¡No creo que sea tan malo como cuando caímos en ese barco lleno de basura-ttebayo!-

Sasuke le paso a manga de su chaqueta negra por la nariz, haciendo al rubio contraer su mueca. No pensó oler algo tan horrible como cuando estuvo en ese barco de basura.

-Aparca-hablo el moreno. Naruto hizo caso y se detuvo a un lado de la vía, donde gracias a las horas que eran, no había ningún tránsito, quizá solo uno que otro camión.

Sasuke bajo del auto, para retirarse la chaqueta y la playera, por su buena suerte-o más bien, gracias a la poca responsabilidad de Naruto- había dos cambios de ropa en la cajuela. Tomo la camisa que había y el pantalón.

Subió al auto ya con la nueva camisa puesta, y una vez dentro se retiró el pantalón.

-¡¿Pero qué carajo haces teme?!-grito el rubio mirando a su amigo quitarse los pantalones dentro del auto, por el no habría problemas, no era la primera vez, pero estaban las chicas detrás mirando.

-Cierra el pico, no pienso quedarme oliendo de esta forma- El Uzumaki solo se cruzó de brazos molesto, mientras que las chicas miraban a todos lados menos al semidesnudo moreno. Incluso Hinata se coloro al verlo, no podía evitar que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente, y que las imágenes de lo que aquellos calzoncillos protegían asaltaran su mente haciéndola acalorarse por dicha razón.

Sasuke la observo por el espejo retrovisor, y no evito sonreír de medio lado, no existía nada más adorable que su mujer sonrojada y apenada, entendiendo la razón de sus mejillas rojas.

* * *

-Entiendo… yo cuidare de ellas-Sebastián sonrió hacia ellos.

-Volveremos con Kakashi-dijo Sasuke.-Lo más seguro es que regresemos en la madrugada… si puedes dejarlas quedarse en habitaciones separadas te lo agradeceríamos más.-

-¡Si, quiero llegar y darme una ducha con Naemi!-el rubio alegre como siempre coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca con una sonrisa.

-Sus deseos son ordenes-El adulto hizo una reverencia hacia ellos.- ¿Algo más que necesiten?-

-Kakashi dijo algo de un estuche negro…- hablo el moreno.- ¿Recuerdas donde lo guardo?-

-Iré por el enseguida.-Sebastián hizo una reverencia nuevamente para acto seguido salir de la estancia principal.

Las chicas habían estado hablando un poco y se habían abrazado buscando fuerza entre ellas, después de lo vivido eso necesitaban.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándolas en completo silencio, pensando en que sería de ellas si algo les llegaba a pasar.

-Naruto…- Naemi había llegado hasta él, mientras Sasuke se alejaba dándoles espacio. La chica rubia le miraba a los ojos al igual que él a ella. Fruncía sus labios, mientras se mecía sobre sus pies en señal de nervios.-T-Ten cuidado…-

El chico abrió enormemente sus ojos a causa de esa sorpresa, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando sintió los brazos de Naemi envolviéndole.

En su vida, nunca había recibido esa clase tacto cariñoso, esa clase de amor. Algo cálido surgía en su interior, un agradable calor que llenaba su cuerpo emanando de su pecho. Esa sensación dolorosa en su pecho volvía igual, pero aumentando aún más la fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo?

Naemi solo había dejado a su cuerpo reaccionar, pasados unos minutos y no ver que este respondiera, quiso alejarse de él, pero el Uzumaki le correspondió el abrazo apegándola más contra él.

-No te muevas… quédate así un poco más… ¿sí?- susurro. Y ella solo se dejó hacer.

Sasuke había observado todo, sintió algo de celos por ver que Hinata solo estaba delante suyo sin decirle nada. Claramente él no era una persona muy abierta a los sentimientos, y mucho menos a las muestras de amor delante de otros, porque aquella vida que eligió le obligo a ser la clase de ser que era ahora.

Hinata también observo como su amiga abrazaba a ese chico que le hizo demasiado daño, y no comprendía como pudo hacerlo. No negaría que durante su asilamiento en la alcoba de Sasuke le sirvió para pensar mejor en él y su persona, su carácter y él porque era así. Extrañamente sintió apatía por él, además, después de haber visto como este fue a salvarla y matar a un hombre por ella… quizá, solo quizá podría darle una oportunidad… a fin de todo, ¿Qué podría perder?

Sebastián regreso a la estancia para entregarle a Sasuke una caja negra, misma que el moreno guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que Naruto le presto.

-Bien… nos vamos- dijo el Uchiha emprendiendo su camino a la salida, Naruto ya había dejado de abrazar a Naemi para seguirlo.

Pero antes si quiera salir de la casa varios pasos se escucharon y en cuanto Sasuke giro para ver de donde provenían, los pequeños brazos y una pequeña y frágil figura le abrazo.

Hinata le abrazaba con fuerza hundiendo su rostro contra el pecho del moreno, dejando al Uchiha en un estado de congelación. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Hinata contra el suyo, pero de una forma más especial, de una forma que le hizo sentir calor a él también, pero no de la forma sexual, sino… de alguna forma… ¿amorosa?

Un golpeteo resonaba en sus oídos, pero no sabía si era suyo o de Hinata. Correspondió al abrazo, sintiendo aún más fuerte aquel golpeteo. Se sintió frágil…

-T-Ten m-mu-mucho cuidado… Sasuke…- hablo Hinata contra su pecho. Por si su estado no fuera demasiado inestable emocionalmente, aquellas palabras le hicieron aun peor.

Unos minutos así pasaron, captando la atención de los demás. Naruto saco su móvil que llevaba un mensaje de Pain, dando presión para que ya llegaran.

-Teme… tenemos que irnos- interrumpió el Uzumaki el momento conmovedor recibiendo de paga una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo.

Con la molestia reflejada en cada parte de su cuerpo, no tuvo más remedio que separarse de ella. Pero el tiempo le permitió besar sus labios delicadamente, y como todo buen ladrón robar aquel beso, dejando las mejillas de su chica rojas como tomates.

-Cuando regrese, te quiero desnuda sobre la cama…-susurro, provocando que aquel sonrojo de sus mejillas se plasmara sobre toda su cara.-Siempre me excitan misiones así… por lo tanto… prepárate y hazte a la idea de no poder sentarte en una semana- tras sus palabras y dedicarle una sonrisa perversa, se dio la vuelta con su semblante tranquilo y neutral.

Hinata sentía que estallaría, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse ambas manos a la cara sintiendo el arder de sus mejillas.

Ya una vez en el auto, los dos se quedaron en silencio. Naruto quien era el conductor apretaba el volante constantemente, fruncía sus labios y suspiraba. Sasuke estaba igual, solo que era más sencillo para él ocultar todo eso.

-Tenemos que volver a su lado- Las palabras de su compañero le hicieron clavarle la mirada. Mientras Sasuke hacia lo mismo-No tenemos que darnos el lujo de dejarlas solas…-

Naruto afirmo con una de sus características sonrisas zorrunas.

-¡Mira que ese abrazo te puso sentimental!- Y claramente el rubio no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad para molestar a Sasuke.

-¡Cállate idiota!- Y como siempre, el contrario respondió a su burla con un golpe a su cabeza sin evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-¡Maldito teme!-

-¡Maldito Usuratonkachi!-

* * *

 _ **¡Wii :D!**_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios n,n! Son muy apreciados aunque no pueda siempre responderlos :(_**

 ** _Una gran disculpa por eso._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos n,n!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Un hombre solitario estaba recargado sobre una de esas gigantescas cajas de madera que usaban en el puerto para trasportar materiales pequeños. Expulsaba el humo de su cigarro por la boca tranquilamente, esperando pacientemente a que llegaran.

Esa noche se percibía más fresca de lo habitual. La bodega donde estaba era iluminada poco por las luces del techo, debido al tamaño de la bodega, aquellas luces no daban tanta iluminación, pero la frágil luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas superiores ayudaba a la tenue iluminación, pero de aun así, había zonas oscuras que todo aquel fanático de Historias de terror no evitaría pensar que algo saldría de esa oscuridad para matarlo.

Tras haber dado otra calada a su cigarro, retiro de su bolsillo su encendedor para empezar a jugar con él. Encendiéndolo y apagándolo. Eso hasta que el ruido de algunos autos llegando interrumpió su actividad.

Las luces de los mismos se hicieron paso por la puerta trasera de la bodega, y avanzaron hasta llegar al medio de lugar. Obito dejó escapar el humo de sus pulmones para arrojar el cigarro al suelo.

Camino tranquilamente unos pasos hasta quedarse plantado delante de ellos a unos cuantos metros.

-Llegas tarde-dijo Obito hacia el sujeto que bajaba de este.

Un hombre alto, de cabello blanco desalineado con la parte baja de color rojo; ojos de color rojo igual, y vestido de un elegante traje de color negro con camisa gris sin corbata. No tenía más haya de unos veinte a veinticinco años.

-No siempre es fácil conseguir lo que pides y menos con el tiempo que me has dado para hacerlo-El misterioso hombre dio una orden a su subordinado para que este bajara un maletín negro.-No llegue a pensar que querrías un arma como esta… ¿piensas matar a una banda tu solo?-

-Algo por el estilo-respondió.- ¿Te llego el paquete que mande?-

-Si… lo encontramos debajo del puente que está cercano a las afueras-Obito le clavo los ojos no muy contento con aquella noticia.-Sé que te gusta dar sorpresas… así que…-

-Ya te llevare yo a mi hija personalmente-hablo.-Solo debo mancharme las manos un poco más de lo que me habría gustado.-

-Estaré esperando ansioso-dijo sin más.-Será mejor que me marche antes que empiece la guerra aquí-

-Nos veremos después-Obito sonrió de medio lado, una vez que ya había obtenido el arma que buscaba. El joven se despidió de él con una sonrisa más pequeña, y sin más asuntos que poner sobre la mesa, se marchó.

Obito abrió el maletín, mirando esa belleza de arma que poseía ahora en sus manos. Un subfusil con una bella adornación extra de lanza granadas.

-Siempre haciendo maravillas…Kuro- Sonrió Obito.

* * *

Kakashi hizo su aparición. Su equipo y él llegaban en las limusinas mientras detrás de ellos tres autos blindados se quedaban detrás.

El líder de la banda lucia su impecable Armani en color blanco como era su costumbre. Una vez que el auto se estaciono dentro de la bodega, Pain bajo para abrir la puerta a su Jefe.

-Veo que aun te tratan como Reina… Kakashi-la voz de Obito no tardo nada en hacerse escuchar.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen… una vez reina, siempre reina-hablo Kakashi hacia el pelinegro que salía de entre las sombras arrojando un cigarro al suelo.-Que alegría me da verte-

-Lo mismo digo-El hombre se acercó hasta ellos, ante la mirada de los subordinados de Kakashi. El contrario camino de la misma manera hasta que ambos quedaron separados por un metro de distancia.- ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

-Oh, ¿acaso ahora vas a redimirte y te volverás mejor ser humano?-El líder fingió alegría.

-Claro, y lo primero será demostrarle el amor que le tengo con muchas posiciones, digo, con muchas palabras de amor-La sonrisa retorcida se apodero de sus labios.

-Me enfermas-

-Me alegra-

Ambos continuaron mirándose en pleno silencio, mientras que el resto de la banda de Kakashi se colocaba en sus lugares. Todos ellos con sus trajes y máscaras para evitar revelar su identidad, mismos trajes que estaban diseñados en color negro que cubrían cada parte de su cuerpo reforzado en las zonas más delicadas con metal, era algo incómodo y pesado, pero al menos de esa manera la mortalidad era disminuida casi en su totalidad. Naruto estaba aún lado de Sasuke, mirando a Obito. No podía evitar sentir rabia hacia ese sujeto, solo por escuchar sus palabras e imaginar la clase de ser que era con su juguete.

El silencio se rompió débilmente cuando Kakashi y Obito se dieron media vuelta para avanzar en lados opuestos, sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba. Y justamente ya, a unos cuantos metros de llegar cada uno a su respectivo lado, giraron con una impresionante rapidez. Sacando un arma cada uno y disparando al mismo tiempo, ambas balas colisionaron en el aire llenando el lugar con un pequeño sonido. Mismo que fue el detonante para iniciar la guerra.

Los autos blindados entraron al igual que del lado de Obito, para crear una especie de barricada. Subordinado de Kakashi y de Obito bajaron de igual forma de esos autos, pero las cosas no terminaron en ese momento.

Los disparos empezaron por el techo del lugar donde algunos hombres de los dos grupos se enfrentaron por tomar el terreno y acribillar de esa forma al enemigo.

Una guerra, una lucha.

* * *

No sabían cuánto tiempo tenían así, cubriéndose como les era posible de los disparos. Ya casi no quedaba nadie de su equipo, solo quizá algunos diez o quince hombres. La mayoría yacía muerta sobre el suelo o sobre las cajas de madera de lo que lucharon en el tejado.

Naruto estaba luchando contra un tipo cuerpo a cuerpo cuando este se había escabullido por las cajas hasta llegar con él. Debido a su concentración en la zona de enfrente descuido sus lados recibiendo ahora santa golpiza.

Su máscara se había quebrado solamente en la zona de su ojo izquierdo. El sujeto estaba encima de él, con ambas manos sobre su garganta. La diferencia de peso le impedía empujarlo.

-¡La chica será mía!-dijo el sujeto.

-¿Q-Que chica?-hablo a duras penas el chico debajo de él.

-Tu novia-Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras.- ¡Ya imagino lo que será pasarle toda mi verga por encima!-

Aquellas palabras enfurecieron al Uzumaki de una forma que no debería estar permitida, sus piernas le dieron tremenda patada a la zona baja del hombre para poder quitárselo de encima. A causa de ese dolor, el hombre cayó en posición fetal unos segundos. Pero eso no impedido que el rubio se le lanzase encima, golpeándolo como si su vida se fuera en ello.

No decía nada, solo golpeaba con toda su fuerza. El sujeto trataba de quitárselo de encima, de defenderse pero le era imposible. Sus puños cargados con fuerza y rabia… y ese instinto asesino que derrochaban sus ojos que extrañamente cambiaban a un tono rojizo.

El sujeto quedo agonizando sobre el suelo, mientras que Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por su arma. Cargo la misma, y después giro para ver a ese sujeto.

-¿Pensaste que sería simple matarme y quedarte con mi chica? …-dijo Naruto, con esa sonrisa de psicópata.-Estas muy equivocado… - Y sin más, comenzó por disparar hasta vaciar el cartucho en la entrepierna del hombre.

* * *

Sasuke estaba rematando a dos tipos con una sencilla arma, hasta que uno llego por detrás de él. Se llevó a cabo una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aquel hombre saco una navaja de su bolsillo tratando de clavársela en el pecho.

El moreno ya había recibido varios cortes por causa de esa misma arma en los brazos.

-¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!-decía el sujeto.- ¡Muere!-

Pero Sasuke no tenía intenciones de morir esa noche. Quizá en un pasado no le hubiese molestado morir, pero ahora tenía una razón para volver sano y salvo. Una razón que llevaba nombre y apellido: Hyuga Hinata.

-¡Tu chica será mía si logro matarte!-Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al moreno que se descuidó un par de segundos mismo que bastaron para clavarle la navaja un par de centímetros en el brazo.- ¡El líder dijo que si te mataba la princesa Hyuga sería mía! ¡Será solamente mía para hacer lo que me venga en gana con su cuerpo! ¡Y con sus bellas tetas!-

Otra persona más había sellado su destino con la muerte. Y Sasuke era la muerte. Ignorando el dolor de su brazo, y con movimientos agiles logro ponerse por detrás de aquel hombre a quien tirando una patada certera a su espalda le hizo caer de rodillas a él. El Uchiha se retiró la navaja sin emitir sonido alguno, dejándola misma a un lado suyo.

Sujeto al hombre por los brazos desde atrás y comenzó a tirar de los mismo con fuerza. Coloco su pie en la espalda del sujeto, para empujar hacia adelante su cuerpo. Y con la fuerza necesaria, el moreno termino por romperle los brazos. Sus gritos no hacían más que ampliar esa sonrisa extraña en los labios del Uchiha.

Soltó las manos de ese hombre haciendo que este cayera de cara al suelo sin dejar de gritar. Sasuke se inclinó hasta tomar la navaja que este le había enterrado minutos antes, para clavársela directo en el cuello, causando su muerte absoluta y por cociente callar aquellos gritos.

-Imbécil-chasqueo el moreno mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida que no dejaba de sangrar, misma que comenzaba a doler.

* * *

Kakashi estaba detrás del auto blindado… solo quedaban sus mejores hombres, quienes solamente eran Itachi, Pain, Sasuke, Naruto, Hidan, Kakuzu y Kiba.

La muerte se olía perfectamente en la bodega, misma esencia que se mezclaba con el aire salado del mar y la sangre. Una caja ardía en llamas, y ese fuego empezaba a propagarse.

Su impecable traje Armani estaba lleno de sangre y sudor, porque no solo había luchado con armas, también tuvo sus enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. La munición se estaba terminando, estaba cansado y herido.

-¡No me digas que ya te has cansado!-grito Obito, siendo el único enemigo.- ¡La diversión apenas comienza!- Sin más que decir, el pelinegro se movió lanzando dos granadas hacia la dirección donde los dos hermanos Uchiha trataban de recuperar su aliento. Puesto que, Itachi había recibido un disparo a la pierna, Sasuke logro cargar con él y moverse antes de que las granadas impactaran contra ellos.

Claramente no pudo moverse muy rápido, y aquella explosión les alcanzo en parte, golpeándolos con pequeños restos de madera de la caja que exploto. La risa de Obito se escuchó fuertemente.

Pain y Naruto dispararon tratando de darle, pero siendo el único blanco y que los autos blindados estaban de paso, no lograban darle.

Kiba corrió en ayuda de los hermanos Uchiha, siendo cubierto por Hidan y Kakuzu. Kakashi se unió al fuego con Pain, pero nadie lograba darle.

-¡Oye Kurama!-grito Obito.- ¡¿Te has divertido con mi hija?!- Naruto se tensó.

-No lo escuches-susurro Pain hacia él.

-¡¿Te gusto penetrara?! ¡¿Cómo se escuchaban sus gemidos cuando llegaba al orgasmo?!-con ello las sus carcajadas que no hacían más que enfurecer al rubio.- ¡Tiene un bonito trasero como su Madre y unos bellas tetas!-continuaba echando leña al fuego iracundo que llenaba al Uzumaki.- ¡Tengo celos de que hayas probado a mi hija antes que yo! ¡Pero se solucionara cuando te mate!-

Naruto temblaba a causa de tanta rabia contenida, estaba demasiado furioso, demasiado molesto. Se sentía ahogar con su propia rabia.

-¡Tiene que calmarte!-grito Sasuke.- ¡Recuerda lo que te dijo!-

-" _Ten cuidado"-_ Las palabras de Naemi hicieron eco en su cabeza, relajándolo para evitar cometer una locura; como lanzarse a ciegas y tratar de matarlo directamente.

-¡Oh, pero si es Taka!- la burlona voz de Obito no tardo nada en entrometerse.- ¡¿Cómo es la princesa Hyuga en la cama?! ¡De seguro que debe ser todo un manjar! ¡Con esa piel, esas tetas, esas piernas y esa carita de inocencia!- Ahora era el moreno que comenzaba a enfadarse.- ¡Solo imaginármela haciéndome sexo oral me hace venirme!- Sus risas eran insoportables.

Quería matar a ese bastado por las cosas que decía de su Hyuga, de su chica. Apretó sus puños al grado de poder enterrarse las uñas en la palma de la mano. Sus dientes crujieron a tal punto de que dolió la fuerza que aplicaba en los mismos en un patético intento por controlarse.

-¡Cuando te haya matado, esa chica será mi mujer!- Ya no podía más, se ahogaba consigo mismo.

-Si vas de cabeza solo vas a matarte…- la voz de su hermano le atrajo.-Solo quiere provocarlos-

Aunque el Uchiha menor sabía aquello más que de sobra, no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma. Sentir que se ahogaba con su propia rabia, que se ahogaba con el odio que crecía a medida que ese hombre hablaba de Hinata.

-¡¿Y qué me dices tú?!-ahora la voz de Kakashi se hizo paso.- ¡¿Aun te sientes resentido porque Rin me eligió a mí en tu lugar?!-

Disparos volaron en varias direcciones mostrando el efecto de aquellas palabras en él.

-¡No la merecías!- grito más enfadado.- ¡Ella debía ser mía! ¡Solo yo podía darle una buena vida! ¡Tú la mataste!- Más disparos en su dirección y balas perdidas. Mostraban el dolor de ese hombre.

-¡Tú tampoco la merecías! ¡Ella se suicidó al no soportar más el peso de esta vida!-grito Kakashi.- ¡Tu debías ser diferente, pero fuiste incluso peor que yo!- Obito guardaba silencio, apretando el arma con fuerza por las palabras que decía su enemigo.- ¡Yo trate de cambiar por ella! ¡Trate de hacerla feliz! ¡¿Tu qué hiciste?! ¡Te aprovechaste de una mujer cuyo único error fue amar a un ser tan despreciable como tú! ¡Mostrándole a Rin que en esta vida solo se puede empeorar!-

-¡Debiste preocuparte más por Rin en lugar de la puta con la que me case!-grito de nueva cuenta Obito.

-¡Rin no podía amarte! ¡Ni si quiera a mí me amaba!-continuo Kakashi.- ¡Se suicidó al darse cuenta de que era un demonio, un monstruo como nosotros!-

-¡Cierra la puta boca! ¡Maldito monstruo!-grito Obito.

Ambos salieron de sus escondites para dispararse vaciando ambos cartuchos, algunas balas colisionaron entre ellas y otras más se perdían en la distancia, rosando por poco sus cabezas.

-¡El único monstruo aquí eres tú, Obito!-

Balas y más balas siguieron volando tratando de darle al objetivo. Pain analizaba la situación, sabiendo que ellos no querían matarse con las pistolas…

Un grito atrajo la atención, Sasuke había recibió una bala perdía en el hombro. Naruto siendo el primero en reaccionar se acercó hasta su amigo, presionado la herida.

Las heridas de ambos, el cansancio, estaba llegando un punto crítico… mismo al que Sasuke estaba por superar en menos tiempo con esa herida.

Kakashi lo entendió… no podían continuar así. Ya era tiempo de acabar con todo como lo habían comenzado, sino, sus hijos morirían por una lucha que no era suya.

-Pain… llévate a todos de aquí-ordeno el líder arrojando su arma.

-¡Pero Kakashi…!-dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el líder.

-¡Es una orden!-grito. El resto del equipo no estaba del todo seguro, no querían alejarse y dejar morir a ese hombre que tantas cosas buenas les trajo. Quien cuido de ellos cuando nadie más lo hizo…

Pain no pudo negarse, y ayudo a sus amigos a subir al auto blindado esperando que este arrancase.

-Tu y yo… Obito… mano a mano-Kakashi salió de su lugar caminando hacia en medio de la bodega con ambas manos levantadas mostrando a Obito que no llevaba consigo ningún arma. El pelinegro arrojo su arma e imitando a Kakashi, se acercó hasta él, quedando separados por un metro como en el principio.

El fuego se había propagado a las demás cajas, dando un ambiente más interesante a la pelea. Lo último que sus hijos vieron de Kakashi fue esa sonrisa debajo de su máscara. Esperando a que el líder regresara.

Ambos estaban solos, rodeados del infierno al que se habían aferrado toda su vida. Un trozo del infierno seria el testigo de su última pelea.

Golpes, patadas, puñetazos y demás golpes eran lanzados con la única intención matarse el uno al otro. Sus cuerpos ya estaban cansados, heridos y sus fuerzas fallaban constantemente. Pero ambos a su vez, poseían una razón para luchar.

Obito llevaba en su sangre la rabia y el odio contra su ex mejor amigo. Por arrebatarle a la mujer que amaba y dejarla morir.

Kakashi tenía el mismo odio contra él, pero a diferencia del suyo, era para hacerle pagar por todas las atrocidades que había hecho a la mujer que le apoyo mucho, a la mujer de la cual él se enamoró después de Rin, la Madre de Naemi. Le haría pagar por todo el daño que había causado.

La sangre recorría sus cuerpos, manchan dado sus ropas. Mezclándose con la sangre del suelo de sus subordinados.

Todo debía terminar esa noche.

* * *

Lejos, en la mansión de Kakashi. Las chicas estaban en la sala principal, metidas en sus pensamientos, tratando de imaginar que ellos entrarían por esa puerta con sonrisas victoriosas, pero las horas pasaban y nadie llegaba.

No había noticias, no había señales… no había nada.

Sebastián sirvió un poco de café y pastelillos, pensando igualmente. Aunque no lo mostrara estaba tan preocupado como ellas. Esa sensación siempre agobiaba su cuerpo cuando sabia de una misión peligrosa.

Kakashi siempre llegaba, lleno de sangre y herido, pero llegaba entero. Los dos más pequeños ni se diga, llegaban en las mismas condiciones tan deplorables como su Padre, pero siempre llegaban enteros. Pero… esta vez… no podría ser así.

Un sonido saco a todos en la mansión de sus pensamientos, el ruidoso sonido del auto blindado cuyo motor estaba a nada de fallar llego a la mansión. Sebastián, fue cauteloso. No estaría vivo si Kakashi no le hubiese entrenado bien, por lo tanto, antes abrir la puerta saco una pequeña arma de atrás de su pantalón, las chicas se ocultaron como él les había instruido.

Abrió la puerta para toparse con aquella espantosa sorpresa. Itachi venia recordado en Pain, quien le ayudaba como podía a caminar, detrás de ellos Kiba y Naruto ayudando a Sasuke. Hidan y Kakuzu heridos también, pero al menos no tan mal para caminar por cuenta propia.

-¡Son ellos!-levanto su tono de voz el mayordomo, haciendo que las chicas saliesen de sus escondites.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Naemi contenta de verlo.

-¡Sasuke!-Hinata se apresuró a llegar a él, pero este le impedido que se acercara de más.

-T-Te… ensuciare… con… sangre…- jadeo difícilmente.

-¡N-No importa!-E ignorando las palabras del moreno, ella se acercó hasta él, haciendo que se apoyase en ella para ayudarlo a llegar al sofá. Las ropas de la Hyuga se llenaron de sangre y sudor, pero no le importaba. Ver como Sasuke llegaba en tan deplorables condiciones, le encogía el corazón, la herida de la bala era la más llamativa de todas, pero sus perlados ojos le recorrieron mirando su cuerpo y las demás heridas que llevaba consigo.

La idea de que pudo perderlo, hacia rasgar su garganta con sollozos aferrados a salir. Y así como así, la herida que él causo se borró o se bloqueó en su memoria, como un golpe que le hiciera olvidar el daño, que le hiciera olvidar lo que le hizo… dejando paso solo a lo que su corazón deseaba. Tenerlo con ella a su lado, vivir con él y ser su mujer. Sasuke le saco de su trance, para pedirle que le abrazara con más fuerza, queriendo sentir algo que no fuera el dolor de su cuerpo, queriendo sentir la calidez de la Hyuga y su suave tacto sobre el mismo.

-¡Naemi!-El rubio se acercó hasta ella o al menos lo intento ya que al momento de estar cerca de ella se desmayó. Para su suerte la joven rubia lo atrapo en justo momento, pero cayo aun así con él debió a su peso y tamaño. Kiba se acercó hasta ellos para ayudar a la chica debajo de él y colocarlo sobre el sofá.

-¿D… Donde esta Kakashi?-cuestiono Sakura hacia Pain que dejaba a Itachi sobre el sofá. El contrario suspiro para después encararle, sin el valor de decirle a esa niña de cabello rosa lo que podría pasarle al líder.

Sebastián lo comprendió, pero no dijo nada… tenía que atender a los invitados.

-Señorita Sakura, ¿Podría ayudarme?-hablo el mayordomo tratando de controlar sus sentimientos de angustia por su líder. La chica afirmo pausadamente, para ayudarle a atender las heridas de los chicos.

Pain solo se quedó en silencio, mirando a sus colegas, pensando en si había estado bien dejar al líder solo.

* * *

Un golpe a sus caras al mismo tiempo, con gran fuerza les hizo caer a unos metros lejos uno del otro. El fuego del infierno que ardía a su alrededor hacia pesado su respirar, y arder sus pulmones como si estos fueran las cajas quemándose.

Ya no podían más… morirían en ese lugar.

-La… dejaste morir… Kakashi…-jadeo Obito tratándose de poner de pie, fallando.

-Ella ya no quiso vivir esta vida de mierda… ella no aguantaba el peso que cae en nuestros hombros… ella era demasiado inocente, demasiado buena…-respondió con cierto aire melancólico.-Ella no merecía ese final, ella merecía un final como de cuento de hadas, envejecer junto a un hombre, tener hijos, una vida normal… y ninguno de nosotros podría habérselo dado… no importaba hasta donde escapáramos… los demonios de nuestro pasado llegarían tarde o temprano-

Las sirenas de las patrullas se escucharon a la distancia, el lugar aún se notaba estable y no contaban con que se derrumbase para que los matara. No tenían armas cerca para terminar…

Kakashi logro ponerse de pie, para llegar hasta donde recordó haber dejado su saco, mismo del cual saco una caja negra. Al abrirla, en esta se encontraba una jeringa con una sustancia dentro.

Sin pensarlo, el peligris se inyecto el contenido de la misma sobre el brazo. Nada mejor que la adrenalina para poder salir de ese lugar… Pero, algo lo impidió.

Obito yacía moribundo lejos de él, quería dejarlo hay… dejarlo morir o que lo arrastraran… pero, no podía hacerlo. Las palabras de "Ella", sonaron en su cabeza. Era increíble, incluso para él, recordar a esa mujer agonizando, pidiéndole que cuidara de su esposo y de su hija.

" _-Obito esta tan herido como tú… tan lastimado y arrojado a la oscuridad, lleno de odio y maldad… pero… confió en que aún hay algo bueno dentro de él… así como creo que hay algo bueno en ti también-"_ Una mujer que veía bondad en cualquier ser humano. Suspiro.

Mientras su cuerpo estaba debajo del efecto de la adrenalina, llego hasta donde estaba su rival, y con sus pocas fuerzas logro apoyarlo sobre su hombro. Para ambos salir.

-¿Q-Que estás haciendo…?-cuestiono el contrario.

-No sería… divertido si te arrestan… o mueres aquí… debo matarte yo con mis propias manos-respondió y como podía caminaba.

* * *

Salir habría sido una tarea imposible, misma que solo el gran Houdini podría ejecutar… pero Kakashi también podría ser un gran escapista, a su modo claramente.

Unos hombres que "trabajaban" en el puerto, fueron ayudantes a su escape. Un camión de trasporte, y dos hombres que se vendieron a él por una generosa cantidad de dinero fueron la pieza clave de su escape.

Usando una ruta alterna, salieron a la cuidad. Donde en el primer callejón, Kakashi arrojo a Obito contra unas pilas de basura, seguido un móvil para que llamase a alguien y fuera a recogerlo.

-¿Crees que con salvarme voy a perdonarte lo que has hecho?-Hablo Obito, haciendo el débil intento de ponerse de pie de esa pila de basura.-Esto no ha terminado… y no terminara, no hasta la muerte. No voy a descansar hasta que tú y la bastarda de mi hija estén muertos…-

-Eso lo sé-dijo el contrario.-Hasta la muerte-

Sin decirle nada más, el líder de la banda ordeno al hombre que le llevase hasta su casa, dejando a un Uchiha muy débil en aquel callejón.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, y con ello, un nuevo día se alzaba.

No llego a pensar que aquello solo era una batalla simple, porque si Obito hubiese querido la guerra… toda la ciudad habría ardido como el mismo infierno del que ellos salieron.

Pero, por ahora solo descansaría y recuperaría de sus heridas. Sabía que tarde o temprano Obito regresaría y terminaría el trabajo. Sabía que Naemi corría peligro al igual que su hijo… Hinata y Sasuke también lo hacían ahora que Hiashi sabía quiénes eran los que tenían a su hija.

Todos sus hijos corrían peligro ahora. Sin embargo, Kakashi no permitiría que ninguno resultase herido… antes caería él para salvarlos.

Como dijo antes, los demonios de su pasado llegarían hasta ellos tarde o temprano… y a él, le estaban alcanzando.

* * *

 ** _+Kuro; un personaje que añade mas drama, creado por inspiración escuchando un drama CD de un anime que no recuerdo su nombre. Así que... ^u^U_**

 ** _Kakashi tan paternal como siempre (?) y Obito siendo un monstruo .-._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	12. Chapter 12

Despertó, su pecho subía y abaja constantemente aterrada por aquella pesadilla tan lucida. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una delicada capa de sudor, mientras temblaba. ¿Acaso le seguiría aun en sus sueños?

Salió de la cama hacia la habitación de baño. Apenas llegar al lavado, abrió el grifo del agua fría para mojarse la cara, tratando de olvidar. Se mojó la cara varías veces, olvidado poco a poco lo que le hizo entrar en ese estado tan horrible.

Una vez que se sentía mejor, regreso a la cama, pero ahora sin poder conciliar el sueño. A su lado, estaba aquel chico de cabellos rubios, su cuerpo desnudo y vendado bajo las sabanas. Dormía como todo un bebe, y ella solo se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

Era tan contradictorio… Naruto era un ser horrible, un ser que le había violado y a saber dios de que otras atrocidades haya sido capaz de hacer. Pero al momento de verlo dormir, era todo lo contrario. Pareciera que solo era un idiota que no le haría daño nadie que no se lo mereciera, un chico de bien.

Tantos sentimientos encontrados surgían en ella, desde el odio hasta el amor más puro. Sin entender bien su razón. ¿Por qué había pasado algo como eso? ¿Cómo es que se pudo enamorar de alguien así?

Quizá era porque muy en el fondo de su corazón, creía que había algo bueno en él. Pero el problema era… ¿Y si se equivocaba?

Se levantó de nuevo de la cama, saliendo de la habitación en la que Sebastián les preparo para que durmieran, emprendiendo un viaje por los pasillos. Recordado amargamente su pesadilla.

" _Obito entrando a la alcoba con una pistola, ella gritaba pero su voz no se escuchaba. Naruto se levantaba tratando de protegerla, pero su Padre le dispara hasta matarlo. La observa con esos ojos sanguinarios y la mata a ella también."_

Sus pasos le guiaron hasta la habitación de Kakashi, misma que tenía la puerta semi-abierta. En cuanto el nombre de su Padre se escuchó en aquella habitación, se quedó clavaba al piso.

-¿Entonces no murió?-la voz de Pain se escuchó también.

-No-respondió el líder.-La policía llego antes de tiempo… yo logre escapar por mi plan, y… alguien llego por Obito- Claramente no diría que le salvo la vida.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?-

-Resistir hasta que estemos mejor… y después largarnos en cuanto nos sea posible tan lejos podamos-

Naemi negó con la cabeza, aterrada por escuchar aquellas palabras y el hecho de que su Padre no había muerto. Regreso por donde había venido, para llegar a la alcoba donde Naruto estaba despertando.

-¡Hola nena!-saludo este alegremente. Pero en cuanto sus ojos la analizaron completamente, se puso de pie gimiendo adolorido por aplicar fuerza en sus músculos para moverse. Ella reacciono a sus quejas y camino hasta él rápidamente.

-No te muevas… vas a lastimarte más-ella empujo sus hombros para hacerlo recostarse en la cama otra vez, aprovechando aquello, el Uzumaki le tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él provocando que el cuerpo de Naemi quedase sobre el suyo.

-¿Por qué esa cara de ver a un fantasma, caramelo?- No reacciono completamente a su acción, lo único que hizo fue recostarse sobre su pecho, suspirando tristemente.- ¿Naemi?-

-No… no es nada… solo tuve un mal sueño-

-Eso pasa por no dejarme abrazarte mientras dormíamos-ttebayo-Sonrió alegremente.-Anda… hay que dormir hasta que tengas un bonito sueño…-

-¿Cinco minutos más?-

-Solo cinco minutos más.- Y de nuevo esa sensación de protección.

Era extraño como alguien que te lastimo y agredió tanto, podía hacer sentir también una protección impresionante de que nadie más te haría daño… claro, solo él.

* * *

En su respectiva habitación, una joven de ojos perlados miraba dormir al chico a su lado. No tenía demasiado que se debió levantar, por lo tanto, aprovechando que él aun dormía quiso admirarlo en silencio.

Sasuke lucia adorable dormido de esa forma tan tranquila, como si nada pasase a su alrededor. Como si la vida se tratase de descansar y dormir.

Mirándolo dormir, no pudo evitar que un mar de sentimientos se alojasen en su cabeza para después irse abriendo paso hasta llegar a su corazón.

Entre el odio, hasta el amor, entre la tristeza y la felicidad. Con rencor como perdón, ella no entendía ahora que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando lo vio llegar con todas esas heridas, lleno de sangre que era tanto suya como la de otros, no dudo nada en ayudarlo, en apoyarlo y obedecer cada cosa que decía. Pero ahora que estaban así, reconsideraba mejor cada sentimiento y el hecho del porque surgieron tan golpe, nublando y bloqueando el daño que le hizo.

¿Por qué le ayudo? ¿Por qué su mente se bloqueó de esa forma para estar a su lado sin sentir nada que no fuera preocupación y ese extraño cariño?

Una mezcla de odio, de amor, de desprecio, de rencor, de perdón… una mezcla demasiado compleja eran los sentimientos que expresaba en ese momento.

Era un monstruo, un demonio que no hizo nada más que corromperla. Llenándola de la misma porquería de la que él estaba lleno. Obligándola a cumplir hasta el más perverso de sus deseos, humillándola y violándola cada que tenía antojo.

¿Cómo era que se podía sentir todo eso? ¿Cómo es que sientes odio y apatía por un demonio como él?

Fruncía sus labios, y se contenía por no llorar. Había demasiada presión en su corazón, demasiados sentimientos revueltos en su cabeza.

No pudo más consigo misma, por lo tanto se obligó a salir de la habitación dejando al moreno solo, aun sabiendo que se molestaría por esa misma razón, pero necesitaba aire o terminaría por asfixiarse sola.

Con cuidado dejo la cama y camino hasta la puerta, misma que cerro con todo el silencio del mundo. Una vez fuera, tomo una larga bocanada de aire mismo que dejo salir lentamente.

Emprendió un camino sin rumbo por la mansión, pensando y tratando de analizar todo. Sus paso le guiaron sin saberlo a donde el mayor de los Uchiha descansaba. Su puerta estaba abierta y Hinata pasó por delante sin prestar mayor atención.

-¡Hyuga!-le llamo Itachi.- ¡Hyuga, ¿puede venir un momento?!-

Hinata salió de su letrado, y sin decir nada camino dentro de la habitación cabizbaja.

-¿Oh?, ¿Tu eres la novia de Sasuke? ¡Pero mira que eres muy bonita!-la alegre voz de Kiba le hizo posar toda su atención en él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sonrojo muy habitual en ella.- ¡O! ¡Pero que adorable!- continuo el castaño.- ¡Das ganas de abrazarte!-

El sonrojo de sus mejillas se pasó a todo su rostro, y Kiba estaba por cometer su acción de abrazarla, de no ser por el Uchiha que interrumpió.

-Como te vea Sasuke, te arrancara los brazos-dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Oh, tan benévolo seria conmigo? ¡Qué suerte la mía!-hablo sarcástico el castaño.

-Me gustaría hablar con Hyuga a solas, ¿te molesta?- Kiba negó.

-Iré por una cerveza… ¿quieres algo?- El Inuzuka comenzó a caminar hasta la salida.

-Pasa por el bar y tráeme algo de whisky-una pequeña sonrisa adorno los labios del pelinegro, Kiba afirmo y con ello salio cerrando la puerta tras él.

-¿D-De que quería hablar conmigo?-Hinata no había tenido ninguna especie de contacto con Itachi, solo la vez en la que estuvieron en la casa aquella noche que les sacaron de la comisaria y nada más. Dejando de lado cuando este le noqueo usando cloroformo en esa otra ocasión.

Itachi dejo un libro que mantenía en sus manos a un lado suyo. Con una sonrisa, invito a Hinata a tomar asiento en el espacio libre de la amplia cama donde descansaba. Nerviosa y con timidez, acepto aquella petición.

El Uchiha borro su sonrisa, dejando paso a un semblante más serio y con una mezcla de tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban.

-Supongo que sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?- Ella afirmo pausadamente, tratando de recordarlo bien.

-Eres el hermano mayor de Sasuke… Itachi- Él sonrió.

-Así es… y como tal… es mi deber informarte algunas cosas…- su mirada regreso a esa tristeza otra vez.

-¿C-Cosas?-

-Sobre Sasuke… y la razón de todo esto- Hinata abrió sus ojos más que sorprendía por las palabras del mayor.

" _-Hace años, yo escape de casa. No con malas intenciones, sino, que era para huir de mi Padre y su constante maltrato._

 _Escape, con la idea de encontrar un lugar estable donde pudiera llevarme a Sasuke y a mi Madre conmigo para que viviéramos lejos de ese sujeto. Nunca imagine que las cosas serían tan complicadas y lo que era peor, que Sasuke sufriera por eso al grado de dejarle traumas que ahoga constantemente con alcohol y drogas._

 _Un día, no tenía nada que comer, y vi a Kakashi sentado en un pequeño café. Leía un periódico, se me hizo fácil ir y robarle aquel sándwich que estaba en su plato. Pero subestime a ese hombre, me atrapo y sujeto mi brazo con fuerza._

 _Dijo que en la antigüedad a los ladrones se les cortaba las manos. Temí por mi vida en ese momento, su mirada y esa forma de hablarme. Realmente pensé que iba a cortar mis manos. Pero en su lugar, me dio una oportunidad de redimirme._

 _Con ello, me convertí en uno de sus hijos, junto a Pain._

 _No negare que la vida después de eso fue… bien pagada, pero no era la clase de vida que te imaginas. Robar, asaltar, asesinar, secuestrar… entre otras actividades que te dan un pase todo pagado a las entrañas del inferno._

 _El tiempo paso, y cuando tenía el dinero para ir a salvar a mi hermano y Madre, Kakashi apareció con Sasuke y Naruto, diciendo que eran nuestros nuevos hermanos._

 _En cuanto Sasuke y yo cruzamos miradas, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el odio que crecía en él, explotando contra mí._

 _Casi en cuanto me había acercado a él, estallo gritándome rabioso por qué lo había abandonado a su suerte en esa casa con ese hombre. Dejándome en claro que le había lastimado más allá de lo que pensé._

 _Pasaron años para que él quisiera perdonarme, no importaba lo que hiciera, lo que dijera o lo que tratara de demostrarle, simplemente él no quería escucharme._

 _Un día, llegue y los vi salir del despacho de Kakashi. A él y a Naruto, tenían sangre sobre sus uniformes, y sus miradas habían cambiado. Como si algo hubiese muerto en ellos… y yo entendía bien que era aquello que había muerto. Es extraño, cuando matas a alguien por primera vez, algo dentro de ti también muere, como si su muerte se llevase algo importante en ti. Ese día, vi nacer al nuevo Sasuke. Dejando atrás todo aquello que alguna vez fue… dejando atrás al niño bueno que solía ser, y ser un embrión de demonio._

 _Pero las cosas, solo empeoraron para él y para mí. En esta vida que nos eligió, de lo único que puedes estar seguro es que solo iras descendiendo cada vez más en la entrañas de la oscuridad, llena dote de porquería, de mierda, de la sangre de inocentes._

 _Que escucharas los gritos de las personas a las que les ha arrebatado la vida, los gritos de venganza y los sollozos._

 _Perdiendo a la persona que eras, para que un día que te veas al espejo, solo puedas ver a un monstruo reflejado en tu lugar._

 _Tenía doce años cuando mato por primera vez…_

 _Catorce cuando probó a una mujer por primera vez…_

 _Quince cuando se drogo y bebió hasta perder su conocimiento…_

 _A los dieciséis años, perdí toda esperanza que se salvara y alejara de esta vida que no era nada más que dolor y sufrimiento constante. Había violado a una mujer, y matado a nuestro Padre._

 _Ese día, llegue hasta donde era nuestro antiguo hogar… el cuerpo de mi Padre estaba en la sala, su sangre aún estaba fresca, y tenía heridas de cuchillo en la cabeza y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Lo había apuñalado hasta la muerte._

 _Recuerdo que subí a la planta alta, donde al llegar a la alcoba de nuestros padres, mi Madre estaba tendida sobre la cama, una katana le atravesaba el pecho y su cuerpo se desangraba sobre esas mantas de color blanco. Recuerdo que esa katana se las habíamos regalado Sasuke y yo en uno de sus aniversarios, llevaba el emblema de nuestra Familia en el mango y teníamos la fiel idea de que serviría para protegerlos, ahora veo que no sirvió para eso._

 _La luz de sus ojos, la bondad y cariño con la que siempre nos miraba, ahora era simples ojos vacíos._

 _Vi a Sasuke, con su cuchillo en su mano que goteaba de sangre. Camine hasta llegar a él y quedarme a un lado suyo._

 _-Nuestra Madre se quitó la vida… Itachi…-_

 _Sus palabras hicieron un hueco en mi corazón, no podía creer aquello. Ella siempre decía que existían razones para vivir, que siempre habrá algo que te haga aferrarte a la vida, era imposible que ella…. Cuando le pregunte por qué lo había hecho, el solo dijo:_

 _-Ya no tenía motivos para vivir… porque había perdido a sus dos queridos hijos, y ahora solo le quedaban tres monstruos en casa.-_

 _Quería llorar… quería gritar… pero solo pude quedarme a un lado de Sasuke, mirando el cuerpo de nuestra Madre._

 _Incendiamos la casa mirando como la misma quedaba hasta sus cenizas. Llevándose con ella, lo último que quedaba de nosotros, los recuerdos, los sueños y las pesadillas._

 _Demostrando así… que nos hundíamos más al odio y a la oscuridad."_

Hinata lloraba por cada una de sus palabras, sin poder creer lo que paso. Una historia trágica, y llena de dolor.

-No espero que entiendas… o que perdones a Sasuke por lo que te hizo…- continuo el Uchiha.-Pero me gustaría que trataras de ayudarlo, que trataras de sacarlo de este abismo… yo no puedo hacerlo, porque aún sigo demasiado metido en todo esto… y lo único que terminaría por hacer sería hundirlo más.-

Las lágrimas goteaban dolorosamente por las mejillas de la Hyuga, si antes sentía apatía por él, ahora sentía lastima y una profunda necesidad por ayudarlo. No podía comprender el dolor por el cual Sasuke paso, ya no sentía que podía culparlo por ser la clase de ser humano que era… ¿Qué persona aun sería honesta y buena, si la vida se encargó de romperlo hasta el fondo?

"- _Ser bondadosa como Mamá… y tan fuerte como Papá-"Aquellas_ palabras sonaron en su cabeza, como una promesa que se hizo a sí misma.

Quería ser bondadosa como su Mamá… y ser fuerte como su Padre para ayudar a las personas a su alrededor, y lo quisiera o no, el Uchiha ya era parte de su vida. Y ella parte de la suya.

Sasuke fue roto, y llenado con por la porquería de la que el ser humano es capaz, a diferencia suya que siempre tuvo a sus Padres cuidándola, llenándola del amor del cual el moreno nunca obtuvo.

Parte de ella negaba la ayuda a ese muchacho, pero otra parte quería ayudarlo. Dio un par de hipitos, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-H-Hare lo que pu-pueda…- dijo entre pequeños sollozos.

-Muchas gracias… Hinata-el contrario le dedico una sonrisa que aun entre sus lágrimas, ella fue capaz de responder.

Si su hermano veía algo bueno en él… ella también podría hacerlo… ¿verdad?

* * *

La chica rubia caminaba hasta la habitación de Kakashi, Pain venia delante de ella, puesto que por orden del líder ella fue llamada a su presidencia… aunque Naruto no lo quisiera del todo.

Dentro de la alcoba, Pain les dejo solos.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo de algo?-

El líder le dedico una sonrisa amable, y con ello le invito a sentarse cerca de él en el espacio libre de la cama.

-Naemi… quiero hablar contigo sobre tu Padre… ¿está bien?- La chica suspiro tristemente, ya sabía que eso pasaría. Sin decir nada, solo afirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Quiero preguntarte algo primero… ¿alguna vez te dijo como era tu Madre?-

-Solo decía que era una prostituta… que yo fui su error con ella, y que sería igual a ella en todo sentido- hablo de forma lastimosa.

-Entonces… voy a contarte una historia… de tu Padre, de mí… y tu Madre- Ella clavo sus ojos en los del líder. Confundida por aquellas palabras, afirmo de nueva cuenta sin decir nada, y espero a que comenzara.

" _-Yo siempre fui huérfano… y como tal, siempre me tenían de un lado a otro en familias adoptivas. Hasta que llegue a manos de unas monjas._

 _Odiaba ese lugar, de hecho, odiaba todo a mi edad. Odiaba no tener familia, hermanos o hermanas, y ser siempre un "problemático", como decían._

 _Una noche, estaba rayando las paredes de un muro, una patrulla me arrestó y dentro estaba Obito, esposado y con un labio partido._

 _Al momento en que nos vimos, no evitamos sonreírnos. Fue extraño sonreírle de esa forma a un completo desconocido._

 _Mientras los oficiales que nos llevaban en su auto atendían una emergencia con un pleito familiar, él y yo charlábamos amenamente._

 _Me confesó que había robado algo de comer para unos niños que estaban mendigando cerca de su casa, el hombre de la tienda le agarro a golpes y los oficiales le creyeron a ese hombre en lugar de poder escuchar sus palabras. Me sorprendió conocer a alguien de tan buen corazón._

 _No evite preguntar; ¿Por qué de tu casa no llevaste la comida?_

 _Él respondió molesto, que estaba huyendo de casa y que vivía con un vecino. No quiso decirme porque huía, estaba haciendo un amigo por primera vez, así que no quise incomodar ni insistir._

 _En cuanto llegamos a la jefatura, el oficial dijo que ya había mandado a llamar a los Padres de Obito y a las monjas que me cuidaban. Pero mientras esperábamos, nos metieron en una celda con otros más._

 _Obito se notaba asustado, y yo estaba molesto. No quería regresar a ese convento y seguir leyendo ese libro o haciendo rompope._

 _Un hombre en esa misma celda se quedó mirándonos con una sonrisa, no era muy viejo, pero tenía el cabello totalmente blanco y unas curiosas marcas en la cara que desceñían de sus ojos en color rojo. Más una verruga o algo así en su nariz._

 _Recuerdo que abrió poco a poco su saco, a la vez que nos decía con el movimiento de sus labios._

 _-No respiren-_

 _Y después, un humo de color negro salió de lo que llevaba debajo de ese abrigo, Obito y yo aguantamos la respiración tanto como nos fue posible, mientras mirábamos a ese hombre escapar. Nos dirigió una sonrisa y tendió su mano hacia nosotros…_

 _-Vengan conmigo-_

 _Sin más que decir, y sin querer afrontar a nadie más, le seguimos. Aun sabiendo que nos podría matar… pero aquello, solo fue el inicio a nuestra libertad._

 _Su nombre era Jiraiya… un traficante y ladrón._

 _Nos unimos a él y su organización, con el afán de volvernos fuertes. Años más tarde, Obito y yo nos convertimos en criminales conocidos, ladrones y asesinos. Nuestra amistad se hizo más fuerte al grado de vernos como hermanos. En ese entonces, pude preguntarle por qué escapo de casa aquella vez._

 _Recuerdo la mirada que hizo, y ese sentimiento que expreso. Una profunda tristeza y un trauma que no imagine… pero al menos con ello comprendían ya en parte, su cambio tan drástico._

 _Su Padre lo maltrataba, golpeaba y gritaba que le estaba robando a su esposa. Su Madre… abusaba sexualmente de él a tal grado de… Bueno, a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia y no recabar más en ello._

 _Unos años pasaron, tendríamos veinte o veintiuno años, y conocimos a una policía. Su nombre era Rin._

 _Ella era una novata, trato de detenernos en un robo a una tienda de veinticuatro horas, Obito la noqueo con su arma y aquello dio inicio a su persecución contra nosotros._

 _Era divertido. Hasta que un día, nos atrapo. Jiraiya nos había entrenado bien, y mientras viajábamos en la patrulla, nos zafamos de las esposas, Obito decía que quería hacer del baño, Rin no hizo caso, no hasta que la insistencia de Obito colmo su paciencia._

 _Apenas abrir la puerta, nos avanzamos sobre ella. La raptamos y la llevamos hasta nuestro hogar. Obito insistió en que la violásemos y le dejáramos como nuestro secretillo sucio. Pero yo me negaba. Unos días después, charlando con ella para obtener información, nos dijo que envidiaba la vida de los criminales._

 _Alego que nosotros no llevábamos reglas, que éramos nuestros propios jefes y que podíamos tener lo que quisiéramos cuando lo deseamos. Ella dijo que quería esa libertad. Pero su familia le obligaba a ser policía aun cuando ella jamás lo quiso._

 _Con esas palabras, convencimos a Jiraiya de dejarla con nosotros. La entrenamos, nos hicimos un buen equipo… y como sucede en las películas… nos enamoramos de ella._

 _Rin se entregó a nosotros en cuerpo y alma. Pero Obito la quería solo para él, y no me molestaba, conocía a Obito, y sabía que podría darle una buena vida. Porque él era diferente… aun siendo un criminal, siempre mantuvo su buen corazón._

 _Una noche, caminaba buscando un lugar donde sería nuestro siguiente golpe, hasta que choque con una chica. Sus libros cayeron y ella se disculpaba miles de veces. Le ayude a recoger sus cosas, para toparme así, con los ojos más hermosos que jamás vi._

 _Esa noche conocí a tu Madre._

 _Me resulto extraño que una mujer como ella, no tuviese miedo de mí. Que al verme en lugar de salir gritando, simplemente me saludara con una sonrisa amable._

 _La frecuentaba en su casa donde pasábamos toda la madrugada hablando, y salía con ella. Jiraiya me dijo que me alejara de personas así, que no debía de poner en riesgo su vida. Pero la necesidad de tenerla cerca… de sentir esa bondad que sus ojos irradiaban y su amabilidad hacia mí, lo evitaban._

 _Obito la conoció, y me felicito diciendo que en algún futuro estaríamos los cuatro en una isla, viviendo felices, que tendríamos hijos a los que quisiéramos emparentar y ser familia._

 _Lástima que las cosa no salieron así…_

 _Rin estaba molesta por ver la relación que llevaba con ella, un día, Rin dijo que me amaba y que no quería vivir sin mí. Yo acepte casarme con ella, creí que Obito se enfadaría conmigo… pero simplemente el día de la boda me dijo que cuidara mucho de ella. Con ello, se marchó lejos con su idea de encontrar su camino._

 _Años más pasaron, Jiraiya se retiró del negocio dejándomelo a mí. Justamente, cuando creía que mi vida iría para mejorar… todo se desplomo._

 _Obito regreso, y su cambio era para dar miedo. Más sanguinario, más malvado y lleno de odio, dejando aquel corazón bondadoso en el peor de los olvidos._

 _Trataba de quitarme a Rin… y lo conseguía durante unas noches. No me molestaba su infidelidad, bien me atrevería a decir que me daba exactamente igual. Porque yo aun solía buscar a tu Madre, no para serle infiel a Rin, sino… por el hecho de que me agradaba tenerla cerca._

 _Un día, ella llamo con grandes noticias. Acudí sin pensarlo a verla, para saber… que se casaría con Obito. La veía tan contenta en sus brazos, que me quede callado evitando confesarle que Obito podría lastimarla._

 _Rin la conoció y acepto ser su amiga._

 _Como un idiota… llegue a pensar que quizá ella podría cambiarlo para bien. Pero… la oscuridad y el odio que el llevaba dentro destrozo aquella frágil luz que ella tenía._

 _La violaba, la drogaba, maltrataba… y finalmente la dejo embarazada. Yo me preocupaba por ella al igual que Rin, quien se encariño con ella._

 _Tras tu nacimiento, ella estaba débil. Rin y yo pasamos sus últimos minutos con ella._

 _Aun sabiendo la clase de ser que fue Obito con ella… Me pidió que lo cuidara y que cuidara de ti. Decía que Obito estaba muy herido por la vida que tuvo, desde su infancia hasta esa edad, él no había dejado de sufrir._

 _-Ciegamente le he amado… con la esperanza de ayudarlo a sanar sus heridas, de ayudarlo a salir de su dolor, superar sus traumas… de sacarlo de las garras del demonio que lo posee… Sé que aún existe algo bueno en él… creo firmemente que así es-_

 _Fueron algunas de sus palabras antes de morir. Lo más curioso es que murió sonriendo, mientras susurraba que los amaba y que cuidaría de ambos desde el cielo._

 _Las cosas no pudieron empeorar más… Rin se sentía culpable por su muerte, aun cuando yo insistía en que no lo era._

 _-¡Yo pude salvarla!... Obito… dijo que si yo elegía estar con él, dejaría esta vida para ser el buen hombre que debió ser… que sería una persona de bien… Pero… no quería perderte, no quería que me dejaras… fui egoísta pensando en solo en mí… y no pensar en las repercusiones de esto… pude haber hecho algo… pude evitar que Obito fuera lo que es hoy… yo podía cambiarlo…-_

 _Aquellas eran las palabras que siempre me decía. Poco a poco, ella caía más en la depresión, dejándose llenar con la culpa de sus actos del pasado._

 _Un día… solo se colocó la pistola entre la cien y se disparó. No pude evitarlo, no pude hacer nada por ella. Trate de cambiar… juro que lo intente. Trate de salvarla, trate de hacerla olvidar… de trate e hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance por ella._

 _Pero ella no pudo con el peso, no pudo soportar el dolor… y salió por la puerta falsa._

 _Obito cayó aún más hondo en la oscuridad, en la locura, llenándose de más odio._

 _Estaba deprimido… y no quería que tu vivieras esas cosas. Fue fácil para mí dejarte en brazos de una familia adoptiva… pero no conté con que tu Padre los mataría a todos, para llevarte consigo._

 _Yo caía en la depresión… en el dolor de haber perdido a personas importantes para mí, y solo hui de todo._

 _Hasta que años después regrese… para continuar con lo que mi Maestro dejo en mis manos."_

Naemi estaba llorando por las palabras de Kakashi, ahora entendiendo… ahora sabiendo que su Madre no era una prostituta, sino, una mujer de bien que término por enamorarse de un monstruo como su Padre… Ahora le quedaba más claro el hecho de haber aceptado a Naruto muy rápido… era hereditario el amor por personas así.

-Rompí la promesa que le hice a tu Madre hace años de cuidarte… y te deje en manos de ese hombre.-continuo Kakashi.-Pero ahora ya estás aquí… y te prometo, no voy dejar que te haga daño otra vez-

Ella afirmo, aun llorando dolorosamente.

-Ve a esa cómoda, en el segundo cajón al fondo… habrá algo que te gustara.- Limpio sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano, e acatando la orden del líder, encontró lo que dijo.

Una pequeña caja de madera. La llevo con él nuevamente, y Kakashi la abrió, entregándole una fotografía.

Una mujer miraba por la ventana, dándole la luz del atardecer en su rostro y cuerpo. Su mentón estaba apoyado en su mano, mientras miraba. Sus cabellos eran largos de color dorado, ojos azules, y tenía una sonrisa pequeña dibujaba en sus labios. Como si algo le hiciese feliz.

-Ella… es tu Madre- dijo Kakashi.-Espero no te sorprendas con el parecido- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Naemi solo pudo sonreír, y dejar escapar lágrimas por la felicidad… al fin la conocía.

-Era hermosa…-

-Tu eres su viva imagen…- hablo el líder.

Ella continuo mirando la fotografía, algunas lágrimas aun caían, pero la sonrisa no cedía.

-Tome-Naemi le entrego la fotografía, pero Kakashi negó.

-Consérvala… estoy seguro que será más importante para ti ahora que conoces la verdad- Ella afirmo. Apego la fotografía a su pecho, sin dejar de llorar, provocando que Kakashi se pusiese sentimental.-Aprovechando esto… también quiero disculparme por… secuestrarte y dejar que Naruto te… violara… no… no era mi intención.-

Ella soltó algunas risas. Dejando a Kakashi confundido por eso.

-Es algo tarde para disculparse por eso… ¿no cree?- Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó de entre sus lágrimas.-Si nada de esto hubiese pasado… mi Padre me habría vendido a un hombre, antes de violarme él… al menos, en Naruto he encontrado un lugar… o eso creo…-

Ahora fue el turno de reír de Kakashi. Bien dicen; No hay mal, que por bien no venga.

-Bien… ahora, regresa a tu habitación… tu hombre debe extrañarte-Ella se puso de pie, mirando la fotografía, y en un impulso arrancado, se lanzó a los brazos de Kakashi en un abrazo.

-Gracias- fue lo que dijo antes de separarse y salir dejando al Hatake solo.

No entendía bien por qué… pero con ese abrazo sintió un peso menos en sus hombros, como una liberación de una parte de su alma.

* * *

 _ **Lamento la demora en haber actualizado :( Pero mejor tarde que nunca (?)**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer :D!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Un mes se hizo paso. Y lo que parecía ser que Obito no había revelado información sobre nada de ellos, cosa que no hacía más que mantener a Kakashi en un eterno estado de ansiedad. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con ellos?

La única noticia que surgía en los medios era la del incendio en la bodega del puerto. Y la cantidad angustiante de cuerpos carbonizados que se encontraron y otros más que estaban al alrededor.

Nagato se hizo cargo del caso, anunciando que atraparían a los responsables de semejante masacre.

Gracias a ello, dio la orden de aumentar la seguridad en aeropuertos y carreteras. Algo le decía que los responsables tratarían de escapar tan lejos fuera de la ciudad, duplicando la seguridad, aumentaba el nivel de dificultad para escapar y eso era molesto para el grupo.

Tener que trabajar más para salir de esa ciudad, aun cuando lo único que deseaban ya era descansar. ¡Malditos policías!

Kakashi, haciendo uso de su poder, y por poder, hablamos de dinero, estaba dispuesto a usar su jet privado, mismo que solamente usaba cuando se trataba de cosas serías e importantes, para escapar junto a Sakura y Sebastián. Hacia la ciudad de Suna. No era el lugar más alejado de Konoha, pero le serviría para mantenerse al tanto de lo que pasaba en su ciudad y cuando lo viese oportuno regresar para tomar el control.

Una pequeña mansión a las afueras de la ciudad era su destino. Pero teniendo poder, siempre se debe tener mucho cuidado.

Con lo que respectaba a sus hijos, cada uno tomaría una vía diferente y se reunirían cuando el diese la orden.

Sasori, iría también a Suna, a visitar algunos Familiares que tenía, aclarando que sus Familiares también se dedicaban a la misma vida que tenía, trabajaría un tiempo también para ellos.

Kiba, por su lado, se iría con una novia que vivía en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Konoha, y que trabajaría en la veterinaria de esta.

Shikamaru al no tener con quienes irse, decidió seguir a Sasori, quien le ofreció trabajo con él y su Familia durante ese tiempo que estuvieran lejos. El chico no se negó, a fin de todo, no tenía más que perder.

Hidan y Kakuzu dijeron que se quedarían en la ciudad, realizando ciertos "trabajos" y ganarse la vida durante ese tiempo. No era que necesitaran trabajar, tenían dinero más que de sobra, pero odiaban no hacer nada. Y siendo un equipo,-o pareja como les hacían burla los demás por lo inseparables que eran-, hacían un mejor trabajo.

Pain, se iría a su ciudad natal. Le gustaba disfrutar su clima y tomaría aquello como una buena excusa para descansar, al igual que sus dos colegas, el no necesitaba hacer trabajos aparte, podría sobrevivir años con el dinero que tenía guardado. Si así lo deseaba podía incluso dejar la banda y ser independiente, pero tenía una deuda con Kakashi, más aparte el hecho de que se encariño con esa banda de vagos irresponsables.

Itachi junto a Sasuke y claramente Hinata, se irían de igual forma a Suna, donde vivía un buen amigo y antiguo maestro de Sasuke, Shisui Uchiha. Quien les brindaría asilo durante el tiempo que fuera necesario. Claramente Shisui se dedicaba a la misma vida que ellos, solo que él su propio jefe y realizaba sus trabajos, más que nada asesinato. Sasuke no estaba del todo cómodo con llevarse a su amada Hyuga hacia la casa de ese pariente lejano, lo conocía demasiado. Pero era eso o arreglárselas solo en otra ciudad. Podría hacerlo, pero aun mantenía su desconfianza hacia Hinata por haber escapado la última vez, que no dudaba que lo intentara otra vez, al menos con Shisui estaría vigilada y segura en la casa… segura de que no escaparía.

Y finalmente Naruto y Naemi, el Uzumaki tenía un amigo que vivía bastante lejos de la ciudad, cosa que había quedado como anillo al dedo para esa situación y les daría alojo en su hogar. Naruto no tenía problemas con dejar a Naemi en casa de ese amigo suyo, puesto que, Killer Bee,-nombre de su amigo- ya estaba casado. Y claramente la mujer de Bee, era alguien con carácter y que siempre sabía mantener a raya a su esposo.

Todos tenían ya el lugar donde pasarían el siguiente tiempo, hasta que Kakashi diera la orden de regresar. Y poder tomar la ciudad por completo.

No era la primera vez que hacían eso, que causaban un caos entero y huían tan lejos les fuera posible. Aquella "táctica" era usada por el antiguo líder que seguía Kakashi. Esa táctica era conocida como: "La noble tradición pirata"

Misma que consistía en pelear… y luego salir huyendo.

No por el hecho de ser cobardes, ni mucho menos, sino que de esa forma-según las mismas palabras de Jiraiya- era para recobrar fuerzas, conseguir más "Poder" y regresar como una peligrosa ola asesina contra la ciudad. En eso consistía la tradición.

O al menos en una parte, si bien cuando Jiraiya enseño esa técnica a sus discípulos más de uno termino con una expresión de incredulidad y clara vergüenza por aquella tradición que su líder decía.

No se negaba el hecho de que ciertamente funcionaba, y si se regresaba incluso con más ganas de iniciar el trabajo, vaya que hasta las ansias de matar resultaban sublimes.

Y respetando aquella noble tradición, todos se marcharían apenas hubiera oportunidad o una brecha de escape que la policía no pudiera proteger. Claro que siempre existían rutas alternativas, los disfraces y los contactos que les "ayudarían" "con gusto" a escapar.

También estaba la opción de comprar algunos muchachos de azul para darse un mejor apoyo, pero desde que Nagato había sido el jefe de policía, muy raro era el oficial que quería venderse. Según rumores de antiguos policías, el jefe era muy estricto cuando lo quería y se aseguraba de que ninguno de sus hombres quisiera venderse… les daba buenas razones para no hacerlo y se había asegurado de que a ninguno le quedase ganas de volverse un corrupto.

¿Qué cosas les hacía, decía o mostraba? Todo queda en tela de juicio y a la imaginación.

* * *

Por su parte, Obito se recuperaba en la casa de Madara. Después de que el Uchiha hubiese llegado hasta el departamento del otro Uchiha, este hizo un par de llamadas hacia su conocido y colega, Orochimaru quien junto a su discípulo Kabuto, ayudaron en la recuperación de Obito.

Kabuto era más que nada un médico que ayudaba a los hombres de la banda a la que pertenecía con su Jefe Orochimaru. Ver la clase de heridas que llevaba Obito no le resultaban problema alguno en sanar.

Obito mientras tanto, no había querido desvelar la información que poseía. Tenía razones para no hacerlo, y ese era que las enseñanzas de Jiraiya aún seguían muy apegadas a él. Y una de ellas era la de "Ojo por ojo". Kakashi bien pudo haberlo dejado morir en esa bodega, o dejar que la policía o arrestase y condenarlo a pagar una de las muchas cadenas perpetuas que tenía.

Pero no lo hizo, y ese algo que le evito dejarlo, fue el mismo algo que le impedía a él desvelar la información. Tanto por las enseñanzas de su antiguo maestro, hasta el recuerdo de su esposa…

Esa mujer que lograba crearle tantos sentimientos con una simple sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está la información para enviarla a la policía?-interrumpió Madara.

-Perdí la información… pero tengo un respaldo en la laptop, ve por el si así quieres-Soltó sin mucho interés.

-Pensé que querías destruirlo-

-Lo haré… pero será por mis propias manos, no a manos de los oficiales o de algún otro que quiera matarlo, también tengo asuntos "Familiares" con mi hija-Aquellos oscuros ojos se clavaron en los del contrario, una lucha de miradas, ambas oscuras y frías. Como si trataran de ganarse el uno al otro de esa forma.

-Madara… Alguien está llamando a la puerta, buscan a Obito-hablo Orochimaru entrando a la estancia, mirando la forma en la que ambos se mataban con los ojos.

-¿Algún amigo tuyo sabía que estabas aquí?-cuestiono sin romper la lucha que sus miradas sostenían.

-Debe ser Kuro…-Madara esta vez reacciono más a sus palabras, y simplemente chasqueo molesto. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la estancia seguido de Orochimaru.

Obito suspiro, ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? Unos minutos de espera, el diablo se hizo presente, provocando una lucha de miradas otra vez.

-Oh… Sí que te han dejado muy mal, ¿eh?-el contrario no evito su tono de burla y esa sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Has venido a burlarte o tienes noticias?, sino es lo segundo, aún tengo fuerza para matarte aquí mismo-gruño bastante enfadado, sin dejar de clavar su oscura mirada. Era impresionante ver a alguien tan joven metido en esa clase de vida, pero entre más jóvenes se unían, más peligrosos se volvían a medida que crecían. Si es que no morían antes por su imprudencia juvenil.

-Vamos, vamos… ¿ya no soportas una pequeña broma?-Obito clavo aún más su mirada en él.-Veo que no…-

Kuro empezó a pasearse por la habitación, no negaba que Madara tenía un buen gusto.

-Escapo junto a Kurama… lamentablemente les perdimos una vez que tomaron un vuelo en Suna-explicaba.-La hemos perdido… pero no dudo que regresen después-

-¿Has infiltrado información o algo?-

-No exactamente… solo puedo decirte que tengo un "soplón" dentro de sus líneas- El contrario giro a verlo con una sonrisa que cruzaba su joven rostro.-Según me informo… Kakashi está usando la técnica llamada… "Noble tradición pirata"… ¿Así se llama?-

Obito quería hundirse en la cama por la vergüenza que le dio tan solo recordar las incontables veces que usaron esa estrategia en sus años mozos. Aquello sin duda le hacía recordar la infancia, como si fueran niños que rompieron la ventana del vecino jugando o que le rompieron el espejo a un auto y huyen para evitar se atrapados.

-Sí, si… sé de qué va-Hablo aun sin que su vergüenza se esfumara completamente.- ¿A dónde ira?-

-No me dio detalles, pero dijo que no sería muy lejos de aquí-

-No suena problemático… el único inconveniente será encontrar a mi hija- Observo su mano derecha, cubierta por vendas. Recordando amargamente.

-De hecho… son dos inconvenientes ahora… para mí al menos-Kuro se acercó hasta él.-Tengo otro comprador… Hiashi Hyuga- Obito no evito una media sonrisa.

-¿Tanta a llegado a ser su desesperación por encontrar a su princesa?- No evito burlarse por tan muestra de amor paternal que mostraba ese sujeto.

-Si tú fueras un buen Padre, estoy seguro de que moverías cielo, mar y tierra por encontrar a tu niña-

-¿Por qué crees que quiero encontrarla ahora?... Quiero redimirme y ser… -No pudo evitarlo mucho antes de que las escandalosas carcajadas salieran de su boca.

-No tu puedes creer algo así-Kuro se mantuvo al margen.

-Oh…-llevo una mano hacia su estómago y con la contra limpio la traviesa lagrima que escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.-Esta vez me he hecho reír yo solo… ah, ha sido un buen chiste-

-Puedes dedicarte a la comedia si decides retirarte de esto-

-Bien… basta de bromas-De nueva cuenta volvía el Obito sería.- ¿Cuánto va a costarme?-

-Con otro buen chiste como ese… te duplico la cuota, pero…-Obito se quedó mirándolo pensativo.-Tu niña vale mucho la pena, más a parte que voy a quedármela… y el hecho de que no sobrevivías siendo comediante… ¡Estas de suerte!, haré este trabajo gratis-

El contrario le fulmino con la mirada, más no dijo nada de que lo realmente pensaba.

-Bien- Fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Me alegra hacer tratos contigo, Uchiha-Kuro sonrió, como si lo hubiese hecho una serpiente que dejaba escapar su veneno.-Marcho ahora, que tengo mucha tarea por hacer.-

Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación, con ambas manos dentro de su abrigo negro una sonrisa muy contradictoria en él.

Madara al igual que Orochimaru le siguieron con la mirada.

-Que modales los míos…-su voz se dirigió a ellos, al igual que sus ojos.-Paso a retirarme, Madara. Que tengas una agradable noche- Esa sonrisa provoco disgusto en el pelinegro.

Y sin más que haber dicho, salió del lugar.

-No sabía que Obito se llevaba bien con él-hablo Orochimaru.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía- dijo Madara.-Pero me gustaría saber cómo es que se hicieron tan buenos amigos-

Toda historia tiene un principio, y todos los monstruos un origen. Y ese chico, Kuro, tenía ambos de su lado. Madara tenía sus razones para odiarlo, al igual que muchas otras personas que se topaban con él. Y claramente no se quedaría con sus dudas. Llegaría al fondo de la extraña amistad de Obito y ese Kuro.

* * *

Por su lado, el chico al momento de bajar y subir a su lujosa limusina, otro joven le esperaba dentro.

-Ah~…-suspiro Kuro una vez dentro.-Chofer, avanza- ordeno.

Y acatando la orden, el auto se movió.

-Te ves cansado-hablo el joven delante suyo.

-¿Y cómo no estarlo?, tenemos que encontrar a dos chicas ahora…-desabrocho dos botones de su abrigo.

-Valdrán la pena… créeme-Trato de levantar el ánimo su colega.

-Sé que la hija de Obito lo vale… ¿y esa Hyuga?, ¿Qué planes tienes para ella?-

-Volverla mi esposa… ¿Qué otros planes tendría?-

-Aun eres joven para pensar en eso, ¿no crees?... pero haya tú, es tu vida, tu culo… no voy a meterme más en ello, solo espero una buena paga, ¿ok?-

-La tendrás- Hablo aquel chico de cabellos blancos al igual que su piel blanca como el mármol. Ojos blancos con una pequeña salpicadura de color azul.

-Más te vale… Toneri-

* * *

 _ **Puede que recuerden la tradición... Es una inspiracion de Piratas del Caribe "Noble tradición pirata" si mal lo recuerdo xD**_

 _ **Bueno, lamento haberme tardado :( No había internet**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14

Una bendita semana había pasado desde que Hinata llegara hasta Suna… ella se habría imaginado llegar a esa ciudad con su prometido, llegar a buscar la casa donde pasaría el resto de su vida… Más nunca imagino que llegaría a un departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad, que viviría con tres Uchihas, y que uno de ellos le conocería tal y como llego al mundo con una prostituta haciéndole sexo oral en pleno salón principal.

La primera impresión es lo que cuenta,-según dicen-, y claramente en cada que miraba a Shisui no lograba evitar que su imagen desnudo llegara hasta sus pensamientos poniéndola roja como los amados tomates de Sasuke.

El lugar donde vivían era el departamento de Shisui cerca del centro de Suna, un departamento con dos habitaciones, dos baños, cocina equipada, sala-comedor y un acogedor pero bello balcón. No había tantos lujos, y la decoración era muy agradable con esos tonos claros.

Su dueño,-al igual que la casa-, era alguien agradable con quien muchas veces llego a charlar, pero como se menciono antes, esas charlas siempre tenían a la dulce Hyuga mirando el suelo evitando a toda costa mirarlo. No le apetecía recordar lo que la ropa de Shisui ocultaba bajo la misma. Un cuerpo bien formado y ejercitado, con algunos tatuajes y alguna que otra pequeña cicatriz.

Odiaba haber prestado demasiada atención, pero no fue su culpa,-no al menos toda-, de que el Uchiha se hubiese quedado desnudo durante los eternos minutos que hablaron cuando apenas pusieron un pie en la estancia.

Sasuke estaba enfadado con él, gritándole lo descarado que era, gracias a Itachi quien se la había llevado hasta la primera habitación, hubiera notado más cosas en ese cuerpo.

Gracias a Kami que no paso.

Ella y Sasuke dormían en la habitación mientras que Itachi dormía en el sofá. Shisui insistió en dejarlo dormir en su habitación hasta que se recuperara de su lesión en la pierna, el Uchiha mayor no pudo negarse, haber dormido una sola noche en ese sofá y en sus condiciones le dejo más adolorido de lo que recordaba sentirse antes.

De ese momento y más, nada interesante surgió.

* * *

Era miércoles, y Sasuke se levanta con toda la pesadez del mundo sobre su cuerpo. Shisui insistió en que si iban a quedarse con él, cuan mínimo deberían ayudarle en su trabajo, y por dicho hecho, el Uchiha menor fue sometido a una rutina de ejercicio más pesada de las que Pain lo llegaba a someter.

Levantamiento de pesas, correr en la cinta hasta casi escupir sus pulmones, más levantamiento de pesas pero ahora usando sus pies, luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, más pesas, y el extraño acontecimiento de resistencia que consistía en estar dentro de una tina con agua helada y echar más cubos de hielo. Si antes estaba pálido, al momento de salir del a bañera lo estaba aún más.

Por suerte,-para él-, su amada Hyuga se encargó de darle "calor" el resto de la noche. Más su cuerpo que fue llevado hasta su límite y más haya, no pudo llevar el eventual ritmo de siempre. Pero al menos basto para dejarla satisfecha como siempre.

Su cuerpo se sentía molido, y apenas sentarse sobre la cama estornudo.

-Serás un hijo de puta, Shisui…-maldijo. Al notar que podría enfermar a causa de ese ridículo y poco ortodoxo ejercicio de resistencia.

Suspiro agotado y sin ganas de levantarse. Se puso de pie, aun sin ganas y entro al baño de la habitación para ducharse rápidamente. Al salir con la toalla en su cintura, sus ojos se clavaron en Hinata y lo cómoda que lucía dormida.

No evito sentir celos. Casi estuvo a punto de mandar al carajo a Shisui y volver a la cama con su chica a dormir hasta medio día. Suspiro…

Dejo la toalla, y camino desnudo por la alcoba hasta sacar algo de ropa de las cajoneras y del armario. Un pantalón de mezclilla, y una playera negra con letras blancas que rezaba: "Welcome to a world where dreams become nightmares" – (Bienvenido al mundo donde los sueños se convierten en pesadillas)-

Antes de salir de la alcoba por completo, se acercó hasta ella para besar su frente. Solo con ella se permitía ser romántico o tener pequeños momentos de debilidad dejándose ser suave.

Sin más que hacer, salió de la alcoba esperando verla más pronto.

* * *

El Uchiha desayunaba la comida rápida de microondas que Shisui le dejo sobre la mesa junto con un café bien cargado y sin azúcar.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo el día de hoy y no garantizo que regreses entero-Habla el pelinegro delante suyo comiendo aquella comida que tenía un centro gélido y provocaba perder el apetito. Pero era eso o conformarse con el café.-Así que ve a despedirte de tu hermano y novia-continuaba con sus palabras como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Bueno, entre ellos si era normal.

-¿Te importaría comprar algo de pan o galletas para el desayuno?, o al menos dejarme a mi prepararme algo, esta comida sabe a mierda.-hablo algo molesto el pelinegro.-Un cereal tampoco hace daño…-

-Pues si te molesta mi forma de cocinar, puedes ir a despertar a tu novia y decirle que te prepare algo, ni creas que voy a dejarte entrar a la cocina.-respondió el otro Uchiha molesto a causa del desprecio de su arte culinaria.

-¿Acaso no te pague la remodelación de tu cocina?-Aparto la comida ya fastidiado de encontrarse partes frías y calientes. Solo se dedicó a beber el café.

Shisui le fulmino con la mirada. Es más que claro que no todos tenemos habilidades en la cocina, quizá algunos somos capaces de hervir agua sin que se nos queme, y otros claramente ni eso pueden hacer sin quemar no solo el agua, sino de prenderle fuego a la cocina completa. Y Sasuke entraba en la segunda categoría de personas.

Cuando vivía con Shisui en su antigua casa, el Uchiha menor quería prepararse algo para comer… la cocina término irreconocible. Y el Uchiha que le cuidaba dejaría al responsable igual que su preciada cocina, pero Itachi intervino en esa idea.

Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada, tratando de ver quien doblegaba a quien. Pero eran Uchihas y el oscuro de sus ojos poseía el mismo poder.

-Bien, bien…-Y fue el mayor de los dos quien se doblego.-La próxima te dejo cocinar… siempre y cuando no quemes mi cocina como la otra vez… porque creme que ni Itachi ni tu novia evitaran que te destripe y use tus tripas para alimentar perros, tu piel usada para hacerme una cartera y tu cabeza colgada en la sala como mi trofeo. ¿Has entendido, perro?- Sus palabras finalizaron con una sonrisa amable y poco correcta si sus palabras anteriormente dichas se tomaban en cuenta.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con cierta molestia, en un pasado si le ponían nervioso la forma en la que Shisui tenía el interés de usar su piel como una cartera, pero ahora, era él quien sentía ese interés por hacer carteras con piel humana. Sacudió su cabeza con solo pensar en esa idea, no llevaba ni un mes con él y ya estaba pensando esas cosas retorcidas.

-Termina tu café y coge una manzana, ya debemos irnos-El Uchiha se puso de pie tomando su plato y taza, al igual que Sasuke y lo dejaron en el lavaplatos.

El menor tomo la manzana, y ambos salieron del departamento.

-¡Regresamos en la noche, Itachi!-grito Shisui antes de salir por completo.

-¡Que les vaya bien!-respondió el contrario, deseándoles un buen día. Como si fueran a un trabajo responsable y legal.

Pero nadie dice que ellos no puedan desearse un buen día, aun sabiendo que van a robar, secuestrar, asesinar, y vender drogas. Ellos también merecen esos buenos deseos… ¿Cierto?

* * *

Hinata se levantó de la cama después de un par de horas que los dos Uchihas salieran a ganarse el pan de su cada día. Un aroma delicioso llegaba hasta ella. Al sentarse sobre la cama, noto que algo faltaba.

-Sasuke…-susurro para sí. Desde el lunes tenía que pasaba eso, que él se levantaba y se marchaba. Y las única veces que lo veía era en las noches, eso si decidía quedarse despierta y esperarlo, no era que le molestara… pero lo extrañaba. Suspiro tristemente, antes de volver a caer en cuenta de ese aroma, y sus tripas pidiendo comida.

Al salir de la alcoba usando una camisa de Sasuke y un bóxer del mismo, su cabello estaba peinado bajo el estilo de la almohada y tallaba sus ojos para terminar de espantar el sueño.

-¿Itachi?-hablo mirando al pelinegro moverse con un bastón de un lado a otro en la cocina.

-Oh, Buenos días, Hinata. ¿Cómo dormiste?-Una sonrisa, característica de sus genes Uchiha relució hermosa como siempre. Aquella sonrisa provoco un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Buenos días a ti también, Itachi-hizo una reverencia pequeña y con ello realizado avanzo hasta entrar completamente a la cocina. Mirando de dónde provenía ese delicioso aroma que le despertó. El Uchiha mayor estaba preparando unos panqueques.

-Espero no haberte despertado-giro el panqueque con gran habilidad. Era impresionante ver como alguien que recibía una bala en la pierna y su cuerpo lleno de moratones y cortadas, aún poseía la fuerza para poder preparar un delicioso desayuno.

-No, e-está bien-sonrió ante sus palabras.- ¿N-Necesitas ayuda?-

-Solo en acomodar la mesa.-

Ella afirmo aun con esa dulce sonrisa y comenzó a llevar los platos, vasos y servir jugo en ellos. Itachi avanzo con el plato lleno de panqueques y su bastón hasta la mesa. Una vez servido y todo listo, dieron gracias por la comida y después comieron.

Itachi entablaba una conversación agradable con ella. Temas variados hasta preguntas que le surgían a Hinata con respecto a su trabajo. Itachi amable como solía ser con las damas, le sugirió que no hiciera preguntas sobre eso, no quería dejarla traumada en el mejor de los casos.

-S-Sobre Sasuke…-Hinata había cambiado de tema, debía aclarar sus dudas sobre el hecho de que ya no pasara tiempo con ella. Como dijo antes, no era que le molestara, pero la ausencia de una persona se siente y es peor cuando ya ha ocupado una parte importante en tu vida. Aunque fuera forzado…

-¿Pasa algo con él?-

-No… es solo que ya… ya no pasa tiempo… y… bueno…-Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma nerviosa, dejando relucir ese bello sonrojo en sus mejillas. Como envidiaba a su hermano menor por tener a una preciosa novia como ella.

-Por ti-respondió cortando los balbuceos nerviosos que hacia Hinata, provocando con ello que clavase sus ojos en él con basta sorpresa.-Entiendo que lo extrañes, pero la razón de que hace esas cosas es por ti-

Por un instante su corazón dio un brinco que sacudió sus sentimientos, ¿habrá hecho algo malo para que él ya no quisiera pasara más tiempo con ella? La sola idea de pensar en el morocho con otra chica le incomodo como no llego a pensar, y lo que fue peor es que le hizo sentir ciertos piquetes de celos que no sabría explicar correctamente.

-¿Hice algo malo… para que él… ya no quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo?-ella levanto su mirada, sus mejillas llevaban un pequeño sonrojo, y sus ojos se notaba cierta tristeza.

-¡Oh, No!, ¡Claro que no!-Se apresuró a responder una vez que noto el mal entendido.-Me refiero a que hace estas cosas por ti… para que estés un lugar seguro, con comida caliente, un lugar donde puedas dormir cómodamente, que tengas un hogar…-Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y parpadeo varias veces, como si no pudiera creer las palabras dichas por el Uchiha.-Shisui nos ha dejado quedarnos con él, siempre y cuando Sasuke trabaje con él. Todo sea para que tu estés cómoda y no tengas que vivir como nosotros cada que hemos usado esa estrategia…- Sus palabras le hicieron recordad no muy agradables momentos. Lamentablemente las últimas veces que se vieron en la necesidad de usar esa técnica, no pasaban las noches en lugares cómodos como ese. Lo más agradable que tenían eran los Moteles de mala muerte y eso con suerte. Tenían dinero para gastar en hoteles lujosos, pero su reputación y el precio a sus cabezas, le obligaba a mantenerse en las sombras cuanto fuera posible.

-Entonces él…-Llevo ambas manos hasta la altura de su corazón. Sintiendo sus latidos aumentar frenéticamente con esa idea.

-Hace estas cosas por ti-Sonrió.

Y en ese lugar donde la sangre es bombeada al resto del cuerpo, sentía una agradable calidez. Pensar que alguien como él, hacia esas cosas por ella… No tenía precio alguno. Pero a su vez, aquel sentimiento se opacaba con el recuerdo de la noche que la tomo por la fuerza.

Otra sacudida a sus sentimientos, pero esta vez termino por sentirse aún más mal. ¿Por qué sentirse así? ¿Por qué no podía ser como su amiga y aceptar a ese chico a pesar de lo que le hizo? ¿Por qué no podía dejarse llevar y sufrir del síndrome de Estocolmo?

Sus ojos expresaron tristeza, misma que Itachi aprecio en cada movimiento. Si hubiese hablado con su hermano antes, si le hubiese impedido hacerlo… esa chica no sufriría tanto, no le dolería tanto la idea de amarlo, y esos bellos sentimientos que podía llegara a sentir por su tonto hermano menor no se verían opacados por esa horrible herida que le causo.

Aún había mucho que perdonar… hablar… y superar.

* * *

-¡Con un carajo, maldito idiota!-gruñía el pelinegro.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Así que ni empieces!-gruño el contrario.

Ambos estaban en un atraco a un banco, mismo que ahora estaba rodeado por la policía. Si tan solo el principiante que estaba con ellos hubiese tenido más coraje no estarían rodeados y a punto de volverse parientes de "Bob Esponja" por la cantidad de agujeros que toda esa balas les podrían hacer.

La idea era sencilla, y el plan simple. Pero las piezas que conformaban no. Un hombre contrato a Shisui para hacer a sus nuevos subordinados verdaderos hombres… lástima que todos estaban llorando y hechos bolita en un rincón del banco, suplicando perdón.

Solo él, Sasuke y otro integrante se las estaban arreglando contra la policía. Lluvia de balas, rehenes en el suelo e integrantes llorando como magdalenas. Hermosa forma de comenzar el día…

El botín estaba tomado, y en manos de él y de Shisui. Se ocultó detrás un mueble de madera, con la esperanza de ingeniar un plan. Tantas cosas que ha vivido, tantas que le han enseñado, un simple robo aun banco no debía ser nada para alguien como él.

¿Qué haría Naruto?... Su mejor amigo no dudaría nada en acabar con ellos a como diese lugar. Aunque fuera fingiendo que se rendía para que entraran a atraparlo, emboscarlos y matarlos a lo bestia con sus propias manos aun a riesgo de recibir una bala. O muchas…

Pero él no llevaba la sangre de un idiota temerario en sus venas. Entonces pensó… ¿Qué haría Pain o su hermano?

Todo lugar tiene un punto débil, todo lugar tiene una vía de escape alterna. Un lugar rodeado… pero… sin ruidos de un helicóptero cerca…

-¡Lo tengo!-celebro para sí.

Con el comunicador se contactó con Shisui y el resto del equipo dando su plan. Era perfecto. O al menos para aquellos que no tuvieran miedo a las alturas.

Todos se escabulleron hasta las escaleras, mientras el tercer integrante que no lloraba lanzaba una granada a la entrada para distraerlos. Subieron tan rápido fue posible, y al llegar a la azotea del banco, había otros edificios cercanos a ellos.

-¿Aun sigues muy seguro de querer saltar?-dijo Shisui.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?, es saltar o ser arrestados-respondió el menor de los Uchiha.

Sasuke sujeto con fuerza la correa de la maleta con el dinero que le atravesaba el pecho, tomo una bocanada de aire. Para darse valor, y con ello corrió tanto como sus piernas pudieron para saltar hacia el otro edificio que estaba detrás del banco. Al momento de que sus piernas tocaron el techo del edificio, rodo y después quedo de rodillas. Su respiración agitada, y la adrenalina pura que bombeaba a todo su cuerpo.

Giro para ver a los demás que miraban asombrados tal acto.

-Estas demente… y yo también por intentarlo-dijo Shisui antes de correr y saltar, haciendo lo mismo que Sasuke.

Uno a uno lo hicieron, pero no todos lo logaron. Dos cayeron. El equipo estaba conformado por cuatro novatos y los tres expertos. Lograr que un 50% de los novatos haya sobrevivido tampoco era una pérdida total.

* * *

Sasuke mantenía su cabeza recargada en la pared de concreto detrás de él. Expulso el humo del cigarro que sus pulmones contuvieron unos segundos, sintiendo a la nicotina hacer su trabajo de relajarlo.

Tras el atraco, un secuestro tuvo su lugar. Una chica, hija de unos millonarios que ahora mismo estaba en una habitación siendo cuidada por Shisui, esperando a que los Padres respondieran para pagar la vida de su hija sana y salva.

Estaba agotado… y estresado, aquella chica pataleaba, lloraba y gritaba como si la estuviesen violando en ese mismo momento. Como si los llorones que tenía de equipo antes no le hubiesen sacado de quicio, esa chica estaba llevándolo hasta su límite y nadie, absolutamente nadie que conociese a Sasuke lo haría llegar tan lejos. Ni Naruto se animaba a llevarlo a sobre pasar su límite.

Pero ahora estaba tomándose un descanso, fumando fuera del motel a donde se habían llevado a la chica.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a un Uchiha despeinado y con la ropa desalineada.

-Oh, vaya que es toda una fiera…-hablaba mientras estiraba sus brazos y los colocaba detrás de su nuca.

-¿Acaso la has violado?- El Uchiha dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-¿Eh?, ¡Claro que no!-sonrió.-Es una chica mimada que gusta de aventuras… ¿Qué otra cosa pone más caliente a una chica que una fantasía con un sensual secuestrador como yo?-

El contrario rodo los ojos.

-¿No quieres tu hacer un trio con ella y conmigo?- Sasuke expulso el humo con calma.

-No-respondió tan cortante como siempre.

-¡Ah, es verdad! Ya tienes dueña-No evito burlarse. Media sonrisa cruzo sus labios mirándolo, pero el contrario si quiera se dignó a mirarlo.-Que aburrido… De saber que una chica te cambiaria tanto te dejaría en la casa y me traería a Itachi, al menos con él puedo divertirme.-

Pero Sasuke continuo ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de su maestro/amigo.

-Itachi me contó sobre Obito…-Al darse cuenta que el molestar a Sasuke no era efectivo, ya era hora de hablar de cosas serías.-Ese hombre tiene gente peligrosa que le debe favores, y a su vez, personas peligrosas que harán lo que ordene como perros falderos.-

El menor de los Uchiha continúo fumando, pero esta vez, al momento de soltar el aire de sus pulmones no evito suspirar con cierta molestia y frustración. Tan solo recordar la bodega llena de cuerpos, de sangre… le hizo conocer parte del poder de ese hombre.

-No debiste quedarte con la chica-Ahora sus papeles se intercalaron, siendo Shisui quien no lo miraba y Sasuke quien mantenía su oscura mirada en él.-E visto a esa chica, y ella no merece que la metas a toda esta basura a la que nosotros estamos acostumbrados. Bien pudiste saciarte con su cuerpo y devolverla a su hogar… con traerla contigo hasta Suna, has sellado su posible destino de morir en el mejor de los casos.-

El morocho suspiro, arrojo la colilla de cigarro al suelo y con ello respondió con las palabras que el Uchiha contario no espero escuchar en su vida, no al menos de su parte y ni de alguien que se dedicaba a su trabajo.

-Voy a retirarme de esto… e irme tan lejos como sea posible con ella como mi esposa.- Sasuke miraba hacia el cielo, muy seguro de sus palabras. Shisui por su lado casi perdía la mandíbula por la sorpresa mientras sus ojos querían salirse de sus cuencas.

-¡No jodas con eso! ¡¿Enserio?!- Sasuke dejo de contemplar el cielo, para encararlo con una mirada muy decidida en sus ojos.

Un silencio se creó entre ambos, Shisui apenas creía en esa idea, apenas si podía estarla procesando. ¿Ese era el bastardo al que había entrenado hacia tantos años?

No sabía que decirle, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. Antes poder decirle algo, su móvil sonó. Sacándolo de su retardo y volver a su papel como un secuestrador frio y manipulador.

-No te salvas de esta charla-sentencio el secuestrador antes de alejarse con su móvil en manos.

Sasuke sonrió para sí una vez que su compañero se alejó de él para atender la llamada. Con eso logaría callar a Shisui un rato y dejarlo descansar. Ya después le diría que todo era una broma y que lo olvidara.

Pero de broma no tenía nada. Estaba muy seguro de la decisión que tomo, quería renunciar a esa vida. Quería irse y alejarse los demonios de su pasado que no estaban haciendo más que molestarlo… más de lo normal recientemente. Pero las palabras de Shisui, le hicieron pensar…

¿Habrá hecho lo correcto con llevarse a Hinata con él?

Lo quisiera o no, en sus palabras había verdad… y una muy molesta para él.

-Hijo de puta…- Murmuro, al verse siendo consumido por el caos que su cabeza genero con esas dudas que planto el Uchiha contrario a él.-Eres un hijo de puta…- volvió a gruñir.

¿Acaso los criminales pueden llegar a sentir culpa después de tanto tiempo? O ¿Pueden redimirse?

Dejo de lado sus dudas, y saco otro cigarro. Para perderse en la nicotina y olvidarse del caos unos minutos… hasta que llegara a casa y viera a la causante de sus cambios, de sus sentimientos y de todo el caos de mierda sentimental que le comían.

* * *

 ** _Baia Baia... ¿Nadie espero doble capitulo? Pues es una forma de compensar mi desaparición y el tiempo que tarde_**

 ** _Habrá tres o cuatro capitulos que solo van a centrarse en el SasuHina y su relación durante esas "Vacaciones"  
¡Enjoy! _**

**_¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

El domingo debe ser catalogado como un día al que no se debe trabajar. Un día libre para descansar, para relajarse de la semana. Para estarse todo el día en pijama, comer, dormir y en caso de vivir con una pareja, tener sexo hasta que el cuerpo ya no lo aguante más.

Pero su vida no era normal, no era parte de la cotidianidad… Y ahora mismo a medio día de ese brillante día de domingo, luchaba por salvar su vida o morir a manos de las bandas que se enfrentaban cerca del lugar donde estaba tratando de robar junto a su amigo.

Un nuevo trabajo surgía cada día… al menos podría decir que no se aburriría de la rutina diaria.

Su cuerpo estaba cortado, su cabeza dolía, sentía como si un feroz alambre de púas le pasara por la ganta cada que respiraba, y aunque sonara en mal sentido, su cuerpo ardía… pero no como a él le gustaba.

Shisui estaba a su lado, ocultándose detrás de un auto, tratando de salir ilesos de esa contienda que no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Su único objetivo era robar esa joyería, lamentablemente escogieron el lugar y la hora equivocada para hacerlo.

Dos bandas enemigas se estaban disputando ese lugar como propiedad, y ellos estaban en medio de aquello. Trataban de defenderse, pero la munición y armas que llevaban no eran aptas para ese momento.

-¡¿No puedes moverte?!-grito Shisui hacia Sasuke que lucía bastante mal. La misión anterior fue cerca de una piscina pública, ambos cayeron en medio de un forcejeo contra un sujeto que no quería pagar lo que debía al jefe que les contrato para ese trabajo, cayeron al agua y para empeorar las cosas una llovizna acompaño su noche.

El menor de los Uchiha ya estaba entre la enfermedad debido al ridículo ejercicio de resistencia que Shisui uso en él días antes. Aquella misión termino por enfermarlo.

Sasuke la clavo los ojos con las inmensas ganas de matarlo, Itachi le insistió que no lo llevara, pero Shisui mandaba…

Su respiración dolía, estaba cansado y se mareaba con facilidad. No podía mantener su arma en alto y disparar, solo fallaba irremediablemente.

-Solo un milagro nos podría salvar…-siseo Shisui.

Y como si el mismo diablo le escuchara, una camioneta se hizo paso atropellando a cuanto individuo se le pusiera enfrente. Balas que atravesaban cabezas, y explosiones que nublaban la vista de todos por el polvo que levantaban a su paso.

Un hombre bajo de la camioneta, cabello naranja, ropa floja y un curioso tatuaje en el hombro. Ese hombre con pistola en manos se acercó hasta ellos, mismo que reconocía a Sasuke al momento de verlo.

-¿Juugo?-Hablo el Uchiha entrecerrando los ojos tratando de enfocarlo mejor, y comprobar su identidad.

-¿Otra vez por aquí?- Sonrió aquel hombre.

* * *

-¡Esa técnica jamás falla!-dijo un chico cuyos dientes estaban afilados, como los de un tiburón. Ojos purpura y cabello blanco.- ¡Ese Kakashi!-

-Baja la voz… me duele la cabeza-regaño el morocho.

-Pudiste avisar que necesitabas ayuda-dijo Juugo.

-Toma, Sasuke, esto te ayudara a que te sientas mejor-Una chica de cabellos rojos, gafas y ojos rojos como su cabello, le tendían al moreno un vaso de agua con una aspirina.

-¿De los conoces?-dijo Shisui al verse siendo excluido de las conversaciones entre esos cuatro.

-Suigetsu… Karin… y a Juugo que ya conoces.-Presento.-Integrantes de la banda, pero de lugares diferentes, fueron mis compañeros de equipo durante su entrenamiento.- Concluyo antes de tomar la aspirina.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo en medio de esa lucha?-pregunto Suigetsu.-De no ser porque trabajábamos cerca los hubieran hecho mierda-

-Las he tenido peores-respondió Shisui. Se estaba sintiendo incomodo con ellos, era la primera vez que estaba con personas que no conocía y vaya que Vivian en la misma ciudad, y hasta se dedicaban a lo mismo. Pero Suna es una ciudad grande, y él trabajaba en solitario. Más aparte por sentirse viejo, esos chicos no deberían de pasar de los veinticinco años, solo él que ya tenía veintinueve.

-Debíamos robar la joyería, pero escogimos mal el momento-explico Sasuke.

-Lo bueno es que los encontramos… y ahora quizá… puedas pasar tiempo aquí, ¿cierto, Sasuke?-hablo Karin con cierta pizca de coqueteo envuelto en sus palabras.

-¿Qué no puede pasar ni cinco minutos con nosotros sin que tengas que seducirlo, zorra?-regaño Suigetsu a su compañera, misma que gruño entre dientes antes de iniciar con una pelea de insultos.

Sasuke rodo los ojos con molestia, no estaba de humor para soportar nada de eso. Solo quería regresar a casa y dormir hasta sentirse mejor. Shisui noto su molestia, e intervino.

-Bien, bien… creo que ya debemos regresar a casa, Sasuke está enfermo-Pero su intento solo alimento más a la chica pelirroja.

-¡¿C-Como que enfermo?! ¡No puedes irte entonces! ¡Debes quedarte aquí para que te cuide!... ¡Es decir, te cuidemos!- Hablo preocupada y con una sonrisa en sus labios, un sonrojo pequeño en sus mejillas y nada más.

-Oh no, lo siento señorita-Dijo Shisui de nueva cuenta al sentir esa mirada clavándose en su cabeza, Sasuke podía tener una mirada muy penetrante cuando se lo proponía.-Pero Sasuke ya tiene quien lo cuide-

Las ganas de matar a Shisui en ese mismo momento crecían como una fiera salvaje dentro de él. Conocía a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Karin y sus celos posesivos hacia su persona, más de una vez había golpeado chicas solo por el hecho de que le miraron con otros ojos coquetos. Si hubiese estado solo con su hermano, habría recurrido a ellos en busca de alojo. Pero con Hinata, Shisui era el único lugar seguro… tanto del mundo como de sus colegas, sobre todo Karin.

-Oh… ¿de verdad?-Forzó su sonrisa, pero sus ojos dejaban salir ese sentimiento de odio y celos enfermos.

-Shisui… ya vámonos…-dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie del sillón donde estaban.

Tras que les hubieran salvado el culo,-como diría Hidan-, les llevaron hasta su guarida en un complejo de edificios donde vivía el resto de la banda. Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo se encargaban de los reclutas de la ciudad de Suna y al verlos listos los enviaban a Konoha a servir a Kakashi. También se encargaban de otros trabajos que el líder ordenaba, entre ellos pagar la "cuota mensual" al "Mapache" de Suna y les permitiera continuar con sus actividades de reclutas.

-Les veo luego-dijo Sasuke como último antes de salir, seguido de Shisui. Juugo estaba contento de verlo otra vez, Suigetsu también estaba contento, ya podría salir de nueva cuenta con su amigo, y por ultimo Karin… quien se mostraba tranquila por fuera, pero por dentro hervía en llamas. ¿Quién era la que estaba cuidando de Sasuke? ¿Quién era ella y porque se atrevía a tocar a SU Sasuke?

Si el moreno no quería darle detalles, ella los averiguaría. Costará lo que costara.

* * *

Al llegar al departamento por fin, Shisui grito como siempre que habían llegado anunciando a los otros dos de su llegada.

Itachi y Hinata estaban en la cocina, terminando de preparar la cena. Un estofado, ensalada y de postre helado que compraron aquella tarde.

-¡Huele maravilloso!-Hablo el Uchiha dueño del departamento, a la par que se desprendía de algunas prendas como su chaqueta y camisa, para andarse con su torso desnudo.

-Por amor a Kami, tapate-Regaño el menor al verlo así.

-¿EH?, ¿Por qué? Es mi casa y puedo andarme en pelotas si me place… pero por respeto a tu novia me andaré solo en calzoncillos- Se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-Itachi…-Se quejó el menor. Si existía una persona a la cual Shisui siempre le haría caso sin chistar, ese era su hermano.

-Al menos espera a que estén los dos en la habitación para que te andes en "Pelotas"-dijo tranquilamente hacia su amigo, mismo que solo inflo sus mejillas como niño pequeño. Itachi rodo los ojos con una sonrisa pequeña, y cojeando se acercó hasta su amigo para tirar de su cabello y llevarlo lejos.

La comida ya estaba lista, solo restaba servirse en los platos. Sasuke se acercó hasta Hinata, y hundió su cabeza en su hombro, rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos.

-B-Bienvenido a casa-Dijo dulcemente hacia su oído. A pesar de sus dudas, del dolor de su corazón, y de los sentimientos que se contradecían unos con otros, hacia su esfuerzo por demostrarle su agradecimiento por lo que hacía.

Sasuke no respondió, solo se quedó en ese cómodo lugar, disfrutando de las sensaciones que ella le permitía sentir. Al momento de alejarse de ella, se quedó mirándola, dejando a relucir su cansancio.

-¿T-Te sientes bien?-llevo sus manos hasta el rostro del contrario justamente a sus mejillas, su rostro se sentía demasiado caliente, no evito alarmarse.

Llevo ahora una mano a la frente de Sasuke y la otra a su propia frente. Comparando temperaturas, lo supo de inmediato, tenía fiebre.

-Sasuke…-Pero el moreno ya no respondía, estaba demasiado cansado… se relajó demasiado y termino por apoyar su cuerpo contra el de Hinata.- ¡Itachi!- Llamo al mayor con la esperanza de que le ayudara a llevar a Sasuke hasta la habitación.

El moreno se dejó caer ante sus brazos, y después la oscuridad cubrió sus ojos.

* * *

Despertó, ya no le dolía tanto la cabeza, pero si su garganta. Tosió bruscamente sintiendo que escupiría sus pulmones por la fuerza que hizo, incluso su pecho dolió con esa acción. Se quedó sentado sobre la cama, percatándose de su soledad en esa alcoba.

La puerta se abrió, siendo empujada por un trasero, mismo que él reconocía a perfección, que empujaba la puerta para abrirla. Hinata entraba a esa alcoba con una bandeja de comida, y sus ropas estaban cambiadas.

Ya no usaba una de sus playeras, sino una blusa de manga larga con escote en forma de "V" que no pasaba más allá de sus clavículas. Era de color turquesa, y los shorts que antes usaba, fueron reemplazados por unos pantalones de pijama negros. A juzgar por su apariencia ya llevaba puesta ropa interior.

-M-Me diste un gran s-susto cuando te desmayaste-ella le dedico una sonrisa bastante dulce que fue acompañada de un ligero rosa pálido plasmado en sus mejillas.

Sasuke quiso responder, pero su garganta dolió horriblemente. Como si las letras le desgarraran la garganta solo por el simple intento de hablar. Incluso pasar saliva para tratar aplacar la sequedad de su garganta fue una tarea tortuosa.

-T-Te prepare caldo de pollo, y Itachi trajo unas pastillas-Se sentó en el espacio libre de la cama con la bandeja apoyada en sus piernas. Sasuke solo se quedó mirándola en completo mutismo, le dolía hablar.

Hinata lleno la cuchara con el caldo, soplo un poco hacia la comida para no quemar la lengua del moreno y como si fuera un niño chiquito empezó a darle de comer. Pero tal y como todo niño chiquito, se negó a comer. Manteniendo sus labios cerrados y negando. Él no quería caldo de pollo, él quería un trago de vodka y una pastilla.

-Abre-decía Hinata en un intento por darle de comer. Pero el Uchiha se negaba.-Abre-

Insistía e insistía, pero nada. Suspiro.

-Tienes que comer, o no vas a mejorar, por favor… come un poco-Le rogo con su mirada, esos ojos perlados que doblegaban su orgullo, que eran capaces de controlarlo. Se cruzó de brazos bastante irritado, sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza de permitirse tratar como un niño y abrió sus labios. Hinata se emocionó y llevo la cuchara hasta su boca.

Sasuke pasó el caldo, y realmente no sabía nada mal. Le hizo bien a su garganta y a su estómago. Y así poco a poco fue dándole de comer.

Era extraña esa sensación, era extraña la forma en la que ella le hacía sentir. Era como olvidar todo lo que alguna vez causo, olvidar la sangre que manchaba sus manos y su alma. Que por un instante podía sentirse como una persona normal, un simple muchacho de veinte años que era cuidado por su amorosa novia a quien no violo, ni drogo, ni secuestro. Que tenía una vida feliz… o que al menos podía sentirse vivo.

Era sentirse absuelto de todos sus crimines, era sentirse como inocente otra vez… pero a su vez, los demonios que a todo criminal atormentan inundaban su cabeza como un maremoto devastador. Ella era tanta bondad junta, tanta amabilidad, tanto cariño… que no evitaba sentir ese sentimiento que en su lugar de trabajo solo sirve para volverte blando o para hacerte llegar hasta la locura, para terminar dándote un tiro entre la cien y regresar al infierno del que saliste para pagar por todos tus pecados. Sentía culpa.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, era capaz de sentir culpa por algo que hacía. Quizá después de su charla con Shisui, la idea de ir y dejar a Hinata en Konoha para que regresara a su hogar al lado de su familia y ese idiota que sería su esposo fue tentadora, pero la idea de estar lejos suyo, de ya no ver más su sonrisa, de no apreciarla mientras duerme, de no disfrutar su calor, de hacerla suya… Le asustaba perderla, le asustada alejarla de su lado, pero a su vez, la culpa de arrebatarle una buena vida, de sellar su destino le estrujaba de la forma más horrible que alguna vez imagino.

¿Eso era amor? ¿A eso se le llamaba amar? ¿Por qué les gustaba? Es la sensación más horrible del mundo. Querer lo mejor para la persona que te importa, pero a su vez tener miedo de que tu no seas lo mejor para esa persona, ¿acaso estaban dementes por permitirse semejante dolor? ¿Eran unos malditos masoquistas?

Se quedó mirando a Hinata, ver esa forma tan dulce de verlo, esa forma en la que se preocupaba por él. Aun después de todo lo que le hizo… De nuevo la culpa azotaba su cuerpo con latigazos dolorosos que le harían sangrar si fueran físicos.

La Hyuga tomo el vaso de agua y le paso una pastilla también. Pero se detuvo al ver su mirada perdida.

-¿S-Sasuke?-le llamo y él pareció salir de un trance. ¿En que estaría pensando?

Le tendió la pastilla y el vaso, para que tomara la medicina. Una vez tomada la medicina, Hinata salió de la alcoba para fregar los platos, Itachi y Shisui habían salido a comprar comestibles y de paso la medicina para Sasuke.

Tras terminar de fregar, regreso a la habitación para ver a un moreno dormido. Sonrió, si había algo que le gustaba de él, y que ahora podía aceptar que le gustaba, era verlo dormir. La tranquilidad que demostraba, esa ternura notablemente visible, no había duda que era muy atractivo. Se acercó hasta él, tapándolo bien con las cobijas y de paso besar su frente. Tarareo una canción de cuna que su Madre le cantaba cada que enfermaba, pero aquello no hizo más que atraerle el recuerdo de su familia.

¿Qué estarían haciendo sus Padres ahora? ¿Su hermana? ¿Neji la estaría buscando aún? Esas preguntas no tenían respuesta, pero si afectaron su aura emocional, haciéndola suspirar tristemente. Extrañaba a su familia. Una solitaria lágrima descendió por su mejilla, misma que representaba el resto que yacía oculto en sus ojos.

Sasuke comenzó a toser bruscamente otra vez, haciéndola salir de esos dolorosos pensamientos para ahora concentrarse en él y cuidarlo. Después de todo, se enfermó por mantenerla a ella sana y salva.

Salió de la alcoba para ir y preparar un té. Sin saber que Sasuke no había estado dormido todo ese momento.

Claramente cuando estas enfermo no duermes bien, no menos que te drogues con pastillas medicinales y te causen sueño. Sintió todo, desde el momento en que acomodo las cobijas, el beso en su frente incluso ese suspiro. Mismo que le hizo sentir incluso más culpa. Ella sufría por su culpa, SU CULPA.

Volvió a toser bruscamente y después estornudo.

-Eres un hijo de puta… Shisui-Maldijo internamente. No solo se enfermó por su culpa, sino que también le dejo en un caos mental, entre la culpa y el llamado "amor".

* * *

Los días pasaron, siendo ahora Itachi quien acompañaba a Shisui a los trabajos, aun con su pierna recuperándose. Hinata cuidaba de Sasuke con empeño y dedicación, incluso salió varias veces a la farmacia para comprarle medicamento. Ella sola.

Más de una vez pensó en escapar, vaya, que en una ocasión una patrulla paso cerca suyo. Pero… la idea de dejar a Sasuke en esa deplorables condiciones le remordían la conciencia. Él enfermo por salir a esos trabajos que no debían ser para nada sencillos, solo para que Shisui les dejara quedarse con él y ella tuviera donde dormir, donde comer y donde estar a salvo.

Una parte de ella se regañaba por ser tan buena persona, y la otra se sentía orgullosa. Porque estaba cuidando de un ser como él, de alguien que le había hecho mucho daño.

Las palabras dichas por Itachi, la historia, le hacían saber que Sasuke no era tan mala persona. O no del todo al menos. Darle una oportunidad… tratar de olvidar el pasado, tratar de seguir adelante y sanar las heridas, pero aun había una duda… ¿ella sería capaz de perdonarlo? ¿Sería capaz de superar todo lo que le hizo y quedarse con él?

Los sentimientos son cosas muy complicadas, a veces ni uno mismo puede entenderlos. Y eso es lo más molesto.

Cuando hubo llegado al apartamento otra vez, dejo la medicina sobre la mesa y fue calentar algo de agua para hacer un té. Fue a revisar a Sasuke quien parecía dormir más tranquilamente que otros días. Tenía tres semanas y media desde que había enfermado, y quizá hubiera tardado más de no ser por su insistencia en llevarlo a un doctor, mismo que les informo que tenía una infección en la garganta.

Receto otro medicamento, y una inyección. Una historia graciosa fue que Shisui le dio esa inyección.

 _-Ya he inyectado antes-dijo orgulloso el pelinegro mientras que Itachi y Hinata sostenían a Sasuke de espaldas._

 _-¿Enserio?-cuestiono Itachi._

 _-A un perro para dejarlo inconsciente para que me dejara robar en esa casa-respondió. Itachi y Hinata estaban a punto de replicarle al igual que Sasuke, pero la mano de Shisui ya había dado contra el glúteo del moreno, pero al no ser experto en eso, provoco que el Uchiha menor gritase de dolor por aquella punzada que le causo, tenía la mano pesada pero el trabajo estaba hecho._

Río un poco solo por recordarlo. La mirada asesina del Uchiha menor contra el otro Uchiha era atemorizante, pero extrañamente divertida. Dado que después de eso, Shisui empezó a reír. Sasuke solo suspiro irritado.

A veces cuando veía la forma en la que se trataban esos tres Uchihas, le hacía pensar que no eran malas personas… que eran personas que no tuvieron más remedio que hundirse en lo más pútrido de la sociedad. Personas que la vida se encargó de romper, que se encargó de llevarlos hasta la desesperación, obligándolos a unirse a esa vida de pecados y autodestrucción.

Miraba la caja de pastillas, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y muchas dudas. Recordaba esas historias que leía antes, sobre la chica tímida e invisible de su colegio que se enamora del chico popular o del rebelde.

Que Vivian toda una historia de amor, superando tragedias, compartiendo risas y llorando juntos. Que en algún momento él se da cuenta de que está enamorado y que no piensa pasar su vida sin ella, que hace hasta lo imposible para estar juntos, que se traga su orgullo o renuncia a su reputación solo por ella. Y al final, en una cursi escena, quizá donde la chica esta por irse lejos, o algo así, él llega en auto, motocicleta, corriendo o incluso es capaz de abordar el mismo avión o aún más interesante, que usa un auto para meterse en la pista aun sabiendo que podría morir por ese acto tan temerario, solo para que ella no se aleje de su lado. Y como es de esperarse, ella se percata de que no quiere irse de su lado, que lo ama y ambos terminan juntos. Vaya cliché. Pero, si ella pudiera asimilar su actual vida a una historia… ¿Cómo se llamaría? O más bien, ¿Qué papel tenía ella y cuál era el de Sasuke?

Ella podría ser la chica tímida e invisible… Sasuke sería el rebelde de mala, pero muy mala actitud del colegio, o bueno, un rebelde que ni siquiera asistía al colegio y vivía como un vago. ¿Cómo se enamorarían?, ¿Quizá Sasuke la extorsiona con algo importante que él adquiere de ella? De ser así el caso, debería ser una fotografía vergonzosa, o su diario íntimo.

La obliga a hacer cosas que ella claramente no quiere… y poco a poco, tras mucha vergüenza, tras mucho dolor y momentos que llegan a compartir se enamoran… Y fin.

El sonido de la tetera le saco de aquella historia que vivía en su cabeza, anunciando que el agua ya estaba lista.

Empezó a preparar el té, con una sonrisa, sin dejar de pensar en esa historia.

-Sasuke el chico rebelde…-dijo para sí.-Un chico muy… pero muy rebelde-

* * *

Por su parte, el Uchiha estaba mirando su móvil. Un mensaje de su entrañable amigo burlándose de él por estar enfermo pero que de igual forma contenía un "Mejórate pronto teme". Tenía la intención de hablar con Kakashi de su actual estado emocional, mismo que ya no lograba controlar como lo hacía siempre con su usual indiferencia.

Hinata le estaba llevando al límite de su cordura. Quería hablarlo con su hermano, pero el maldito de Shisui le tenía demasiado ocupado esos días. Esperaba ansioso el mensaje de su Padre/Maestro, le había resumido lo que sentía con los vocablos; "Siento culpa".

Para darse tiempo, le pidió a Hinata que le cocinara algo y ella amablemente accedió, aquello le daría algunos minutos para hablar con su Padre.

El móvil sonó, y atendió.

 _-Estás enamorado_ \- Fueron sus primeras palabras hacia su persona _.-Eso causa el amor, sentimientos que no hacen más que ocasionarnos problemas-_

 _-¿Y qué debo hacer entonces? ¿Ir y dejarla en Konoha?-_ su voz aun sonaba ronca debido a su enfermedad, pero de igual forma Kakashi lograba percibir los sentimientos de su hijo.

 _-¿Qué parte de "enamorado" no has entendido? Si vas y la dejas en Konoha, a los tres o dos días la habrás secuestrado otra vez-_ Sasuke suspiro irritado _.-Escucha… en el momento en que la secuestraste sellaste su destino junto al tuyo, velo como un matrimonio, la secuestraste que eso vendría siendo como que se casaron, hicieron el amor que eso viene siendo cuando la violaste, ya te las has llevado a vivir contigo que fue cuando la has mantenido de rehén en tu casa, has hecho ya mucho por ella como para que ahora quieras arrepentirte.-_ Tenía razón _.-Pero es tu decisión a fin de cuentas… si quieres devolverla y que tenga su vida de regreso, hazlo… -_

Kakashi se quedó esperando la respuesta de su hijo, entendía por lo que pasaba. A él le había pasado antes, y sabía lo difícil que era alejar a una persona que es capaz de no verte como el monstruo que eres, porque esa persona es capaz de ver algo en ti que ni tú mismo ves. Una persona especial. Lamentablemente en su vida, no fue capaz de enseñarles a sus hijos lo que era el amor y lo que era una obsesión con una persona. Y ahora sufrían por esa razón, al principio creía que Sasuke solo estaba obsesionado con esa chica debido al buen acto que hizo al ayudarlo de pequeño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.

 _-El amor apesta-_ respondió Sasuke, sacando una sonrisa en su mentor _._

 _-Hagas lo que hagas… no vayas a arrepentirte, no quiero un marica que sienta culpa en mi equipo, ¿te queda claro?-_

 _-¿Entonces porque Naruto sigue con nosotros?-_ dijo aquello como una broma hacia su amigo, haciendo reír a Kakashi.

 _-Espera que le diga-_

 _-Mph-_

 _-Bien… te llamare después para saber cómo sigues. Adiós-_ Con ello colgó.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el aparato sobre sus manos, Kakashi tenía razón, ya le había hecho mucho a Hinata y también había hecho mucho por ella como para empezar a arrepentirse.

No podía imaginarse la vida sin ella ahora… quizá volvería a sus andadas y revolcarse con una fémina cada noche. Beber hasta que su hígado falle, y fumar hasta toser sangre. Pero con tan solo tener esa idea en su cabeza, su cuerpo tembló, no quería ni siquiera seguir imaginando la vida sin ella, esa sensación de vacío, esa presión en su pecho, termino por aclarar cualquier duda restante, termino por hacerle saber que lo que sentía no era obsesión. Apretó las sabanas, mientras susurraba solo para él, las dos palabras que anuncian la muerte de una persona, que anuncian que estas muy, pero muy jodido.

-Estoy enamorado-

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! C:**_


	16. Chapter 16

Un mes después de que Sasuke se hubiese enfermado, las cosas estaban muy tranquilas, y lo mejor era que ella por fin había logrado ganarse la confianza del moreno para salir del departamento con un ingenioso disfraz. Ya fuera para dar una vuelta, o para ir a comprar algunos comestibles que Shisui e Itachi hayan olvidado comprar.

Claramente tras que Sasuke se recuperara, el Uchiha dueño del departamento le hizo trabajar como burro para pagar todo lo que duro enfermo. Y por esa razón, Hinata se la pasaba sola el resto del día, a veces limpiaba, otras cocinaba y dejaba las mejores actividades para el final, salir a caminar. Solo se colocaba una peluca castaña y algo de maquillaje, más unos lentes que servían para ocultar sus tan extraños pero hermosos ojos perlados, y con ello salía a la calle sin temor a ser reconocida.

Suna era una ciudad hermosa, demasiado grande, quizá un poco más que Konoha. Ni siquiera conocía Konoha completamente y eso que había vivido allí toda su vida, esperaba conocer Suna en sus tantas vueltas por la ciudad, pero apenas si tenía conocido el distrito donde vivía más dos parques que estaban cerca. No era mucho, pero al menos ya era algo.

* * *

Un día, se levantó para realizar sus tareas domésticas como era habitual. Tras concluirlas y dejar lista la comida, decidió salir a dar una vuelta por el nuevo parque que se inauguró.

Niños corriendo, jugando, adultos caminando de un lado para otro. Jóvenes que paseaban a sus mascotas, parejitas que caminaban de la mano. Entre otras personas más.

Llego a una banca que se situaba delante del pequeño kiosco que estaba en el centro del parque. De color blanco con globos y personas que vendían comida, helados y otras baratijas, festejando la recién inauguración. Respiro profundamente, el limpio aire que los arboles proporcionaban, mismo que se mezclaba con las flores cerca y un característico perfume. No le dio importancia la primera vez, pero… aquella fragancia la reconocería donde fuera, reconocería a la persona que le gustaba usar dicho perfume. Sus sentidos se sacudieron rotundamente para buscar a esa persona con sumo interés.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y el aroma del perfume era más fuerte. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose de llorar o de lanzársele a los brazos. Giro para toparse con esa persona, recibiendo una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, hermosa como siempre. Una sonrisa acompañada de dos bellos ojos azules, de un cabello largo y lacio, hecho con finas hebras doradas.

-Te encontré-

-¡Ino!- Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie para abrazar a su amiga con fuerza. Ino le correspondió al gesto abrazándola de igual forma, ambas querían llorar, ambas tenían tanto de que hablar, pero por el momento solo se concentrarían en ese abrazo que expresaba el cariño de dos mejores amigas que parecían no haberse visto en muchos años.

* * *

-¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA!-grito en medio de aquel pequeño local de café, captando la mirada de los comensales y meseros, pero, ¿Cómo no reaccionar de esa forma? Tras su encuentro en el parque, Ino insistió en que fueran a un café para chalar más cómodamente, pero aquella charla abrió recuerdos en Hinata que prefería haber mantenido enterrados todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Tan solo recordarlo, tan solo contarle le hacía estremecer hasta la más pequeña parte de su cuerpo, juraría que durante algunos segundos sintió las manos de Sasuke recorrerle la espalda y las piernas. Se estremecía.

Ino estaba mirando a su amiga, estaba tan cabreada, ten enfadada… tan… mal. Una de sus mejores amigas había sufrido de esa forma tan horrible, y lo peor era que vivía con ese monstruo. Quiso gritar a los cuatro vientos, quitarle ese disfraz y avisar a las autoridades. Pero aquello no haría más que empeorarle las cosas a su amiga y a ella.

Tras lo ocurrido en el puerto en Konoha, noto a Sai muy distraído, ya no quería pintarla y se la pasaba fuera de casa. Hasta que un día llego y le dijo que se irían de Konoha hacia Suna. No lo entendía, pero no quedaba otra opción.

Al llegar a Suna, una mujer fue a recogerlos. Su cabello rubio peinado en cuatro coletas, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados, una blusa negra que se ajustaba a su cuerpo remarcando su figura. La blusa llevaba un logotipo de banda de moda. Después de eso abordaron una limusina que les llevo hasta una mansión en el barrio más elegante de la ciudad.

Sai no le dijo muchos detalles, solo que las cosas ya no andaban bien y de haberse quedado en Konoha él la habría perdido, y eso era algo que no se permitiría por nada del mundo palabras que solo recordarlas le causaba una hermosa sensación cálida en el pecho. A diferencia de sus amigas, Sai se comportaba como el novio que toda chica deseaba. Atento, cariñoso,-a su manera claro-, dedicado, alguien con quien podía hablar durante horas, alguien que le prestaba la atención que se merecía en su vida, y sin quererlo, se fue enamorando de él. Porque le dio tiempo para adaptarse a ese nuevo estilo de vida, para adaptarse a él. Era cierto, le compro. Pero nunca le hizo daño, nunca le obligo a hacer algo que ella no quisiera. El único rencor que sentía era por esos malditos que tenían a sus amigas.

Tras llegar a la mansión, la mujer, conocida como Temari, les guio hasta el patio, donde un chico se divertía con dos mujeres en la amplia y enrome piscina. Temari pasó de él, para que tanto ella como Sai le siguieran hasta donde estaba un muchacho.

Piel clara, cabello rojo, ojos turquesas, un tatuaje en la frente del kan ji, "Amor" y un cuerpo sumamente deleitable a la vista de cualquier chica. Usaba unos sencillos shorts azules, recostado sobre un sillón blanco, siendo protegido por la sombra de un árbol y evitar broncear su pálida piel.

Clavo sus ojos en ellos apenas entraron en su campo de visión. Sus ojos bastaron para congelarle la sangre, se apegó a Sai hundiendo su cara en su espalda debido a esa mirada tan intensa. El pelinegro le dijo que no había de que temer, ella era su novia, y por dicha razón nadie le haría daño, no a menos que quisiera morir.

Con ello, conoció a ese chico. Su nombre era Gaara de la Arena, un traficante de drogas y armas. La mujer rubia llamada Temari, era su hermana y el hombre que estaba jugueteando con aquellas dos chicas era Kankuro, su hermano. Juntos gobernaban la ciudad de Suna. Según lo que pudo escuchar, Gaara precisaba de alguien con los talentos de Sai, y le ofreció trabajo con él. No escucho demasiado, el pelirrojo no parecía cómodo con su presencia, y pidió a su hermana que se la llevara hasta una habitación. Después de eso, Sai regreso unas horas más tarde para informarle los nuevos cambios. Entre ellos, era que ella debería trabajar junto a Temari por ser las dos únicas mujeres, y su trabajo constaba de sacar información. Lo demás, es historia.

Ahora que pertenecía a una banda, todo contacto con la policía le estaba prohibido, añadiendo el hecho de que Gaara le dejo en claro que estaría vigilándola. Suspiro, estaba atada de manos para ayudar a su amiga, y claramente no quería imaginarse a su amiga en la misma vida que ella, apenas empezaba a trabajar con ellos y ya había visto morir a un hombre del que nunca sabrá si era inocente o culpable.

Observo a Hinata, quien jugaba con el pastel de chocolate que pidió para acompañar. Tenía miedo de preguntarle sobre Sakura, sobre Naemi… ¿y si a todas les paso lo mismo?

-S-Solo a Naemi y a mí nos… vi… violaron-susurro al notar la mirada de su amiga sobre ella. Se quedó callada, mirando el dolor que se reflejaba en sus ojos, le mataba verla de esa forma. La impotencia, el odio, quería matarlos con sus propias manos, ahora que ya sabía dónde disparar para matar.

-Ino…-la frágil voz de su amiga le hizo salir de su mundo de muchas torturas para el maldito Uchiha que le violo, y concentrarse en ella. Cambiando su semblante de uno lleno de odio a uno de preocupación.

-¿Si?-

\- S-Si yo… te… te dijera que… que…-estaba nerviosa, no, peor que eso, estaba asustada de lo que Ino fuera a decirle si le contaba lo que sentía, si le contaba que quería darle una oportunidad a Sasuke de emendar lo que hizo. Cualquiera en su sano juicio le diría que estaba demente, que estaba loca o que era una tonta sin remedio. Pero Hinata no tenía la culpa de ser de tan buen corazón… un corazón tan bondadoso que era capaz de encontrar perdón para alguien como él. Bien podría decirse que era una maldición tener esa bondad. Sasuke era un criminal, alguien que dañaba personas para sobrevivir, alguien que mataba sin pensarlo dos veces, no importaba sexo, raza o edad. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, alguien que fuera capaz de hacerla reaccionar como era debido pero si esa persona no lograba hacerla cambiar de opinión, sabría que nada más lo haría.-… M… Me gustaría… Da-darle una… oportunidad a Sasuke… de… emendar lo que me hizo…- Junto todo el valor, todo su coraje para poder verla a los ojos. Pero apenas verse mutuamente, y ver esa mirada de incredulidad y lo que fácilmente notaria era un inmenso enfado seguido de un regaño maternal,-al estilo Ino-, le llegaría.

-¡¿ES QUE ESTAS MENSA, TONTA, DEMENTE O YA NO TIENES CEREBRO?!-grito, de nueva cuenta siendo centro de atención del lugar. Solo que esta vez, un mesero de acerco hasta ellas.

-Disculpen, señoras… Pero les pedí- Sus palabras ya no se completaron cuando Ino golpeo la mesa aún más cabreada que antes.

-¡¿SEÑORAS?! ¡¿SEÑORAS?! ¡TU PUTA MADRE ES SEÑORA!-grito contra el pobre mesero que le miraba asustado, usando su charola para cubrirse de esa fiera disfrazada de mujer. Ino estaba más que molesta, y ya no sabía si era por lo que Hinata había dicho o porque ese chico le dijo señora. ¿En qué momento dejo de ser joven? Que ella recuerde aún tiene veinte años. ¿Tan acabada se veía?

Saco de su bolsillo unos billetes para pagar la comida, sujeto a Hinata de la muñeca para ambas salir.

-¡POR CIERTO, SU CAFÉ SABE A MIERDA! ¡¿PERO QUE ME ESPERO DE ESTE MEDIOCRE LUGAR DE PORQUERIA?!- Continuo gritando mientras salía con su amiga de la mano, no sin antes levantar su otra mano bien en alto, levantando su dedo medio que mostraba su disgusto.

Hinata no podía decir nada, ni hacer nada, estaba envuelta en su vergüenza por todo el Show que su amiga creo. Por amor a Kami…

* * *

Tras el show… Ambas amigas ya estaban de vuelta en aquel parque donde se encontraron, solo que en esta ocasión decidieron internarse un poco más a las zonas alejadas, y poder hablar con comodidad.

Ino miraba a su amiga, tratando de averiguar qué cosas pasaban por esos perlados ojos, tratando de saber que era lo que pensaba o lo que sentía. Estaba molesta por sus palabras anteriormente dichas, ¿Por qué darle una oportunidad a un ser tan horrible? ¿Es que acaso debe violarla otra vez para que se dé cuenta del error que quería cometer?

Conocía a Hinata de años, conocía ese lado suyo tan bondadoso y lleno de perdón. Era el lado que más odiaba de ella pero que de igual forma admiraba. Un silencio se hizo compañero entre ellas, esperando ver quien hablaría primero.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, mismo que uso para poder hablar con su amiga. Hinata se armaba de coraje para hablar con ella y explicarle el motivo de su idea. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, Ino interrumpió.

-¿Por qué quieres perdonarlo?... ¿No ves la clase de ser que es?-Ino clavo su mirada en ella, justamente a sus ojos, queriendo ver sus razones. Esa mirada le derrumbo completamente el coraje que junto, sus vocablos no hicieron más que empeorarle las cosas.-Ve a donde nos han arrojado… ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo trabajos, tareas, estudiando y quizá saliendo con algún chico… Venos… ahora estamos en una ciudad diferente, obligadas a cumplir el capricho de nuestros compradores, ellos no merecen nuestro perdón… no merecen nada- Escupió esas palabras con sumo desprecio. Dejando paso a otro silencio. Mismo que le permitía de tanto en tanto ver a su amiga Hyuga luchar contra lo que parecían ser dudas. Si Sasuke se hubiese comportado como Sai, no le vería nada de malo tratar de darle una oportunidad, pero ese otro moreno no merecía ni el perdón de Kami.

No entendía, realmente no lo hacía. Por más que ella quisiera ver algún motivo para perdonar a tan despreciable ser, no lo encontraba. Si Sai le hubiese hecho eso, en ningún momento de su vida dejaría de tratar escapar, aun si significada morir.

Hinata, por su lado, era consumida cada vez más por sus memorias, por todas ellas. Desde el inicio a esa vida, hasta esos momentos que estaban almacenados en su corazón. ¿Cómo es que unos criminales llegaban a crear tanta confusión en ella? ¿Es que no le enseñaron lo que es bueno y lo que es malo?

Su Padre le enseño la diferencia entre el bien y el mal… Su Madre le enseño que no todas las personas debían ser malas, algunas actuaban así para ocultarse del mundo o simplemente para evitar que les lastimaran.

Tantos sentimientos se contradecían, se mezclaban para finalmente explotar en una nube de más dudas y sentimientos que volvían al inicio de todo, en un circuito sin fin.

Sasuke le había violado… le había drogado… había hecho muchas cosas malas hacia ella… pero de igual forma, hizo muchas otras buenas. Se preocupaba por ella, se partía en su trabajo para mantenerla segura, e incluso, aun tras su escape de la última vez, volvió a confiar en ella. Pero nada le gana a una violación.

Ese era quizá el mayor inconveniente. Era la mayor prueba de que no debía perdonarlo, que no debía si quiera regresar y que en ese mismo momento se regresara a Konoha. Entonces… ¿Por qué sentir que estaba atada a él? ¿Qué no importa que tanto fuera a escapar que siempre le encontraría?

Había algo que sentía que le única a él. Algo que no explicaba, algo que no cuadraba. Sus pensamientos le llevaron hasta esa cierta sensación que tuvo aquella vez en su habitación cuando estaba en Konoha.

Regresar a casa… casarse con Neji… regresar a vivir a Suna… tener hijos… y ser ama de casa… y ya, era todo lo que le esperaba si regresaba. Una vida llena de monotonía, llena de la misma rutina aburrida de siempre, sin acción, sin emoción y sin nada más que no fuera la cotidianidad aburrida de siempre. Tras lo vivido, un gran hueco de inconformidad y vacío se anidaría en su pecho.

Y si decidía quedarse con Sasuke… realmente no sabría que le esperaba, que clase de cosas pasaran, pero que de esa cierta forma extraña sentía emoción, adrenalina, éxtasis y mucho, pero mucho placer de por medio. Una vida que le haría llegar al extremo. Ese Uchiha era el fruto prohibido que rosaba el peligro demencial de morir a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero… la violación… esa parte no estaba zanjada, no estaba curada y aun se percibía tan fresca que le revolvía demasiado todo lo anteriormente pensado.

Nunca corrió peligros, nunca se arriesgó… siempre haciendo caso a lo que su cabeza decía, a lo que su lógica dictaba al pie de la letra sobre lo correcto. Y aun así no evito que su vida fuera arrasada por esa intensa llamarada de fuego con nombre y apellido. Las cosas cambiaban… pero justamente, en el momento más oportuno, Itachi llego a sus pensamientos. La historia de Sasuke… y la promesa que se tenía ella misma.

Y la balanza se inclinó.

-S-Sé que… no debería perdonarlo… que estoy mal…- La voz de Hinata rompió ese silencio, haciendo que su amiga posara toda su atención en ella.-Sasuke… ¿tu recuerdas, verdad? ¿La forma en la que le trataban antes?-

Ino afirmo, un escalofrió le recorrió de pies a cabeza con la idea.

-Sasuke… n-no es tan malo… solo… que fue obligado a elegir esa vida…- Las palabras de la Hyuga despertaban sensaciones extrañas en ella, recordando lo acontecido en su vida días antes. A veces no podemos elegir el rumbo de nuestra vida, y las cosas pueden terminar mal por una decisión que tomas con tal de no sufrir. Y si ella recababa más en sus memorias, podría recordar como una película al pequeño Uchiha llorando, siendo golpeado, humillado y maltratado al igual que cierto rubio.

La desesperación por salir del abismo suele ser mucha, tanto que no importa los métodos que uses, o la ayuda que recibas, todo sea por salir de la oscuridad. Ellas no podían entender eso, siempre fueron afortunadas de tener una vida plena, una familia amorosa, y llena de oportunidades, a veces es muy fácil juzgar. Si ellas hubieran tenido esa vida como la de ellos, ahora ellos serían los sometidos y ellas las malas de esta historia. Puede que Hinata tuviera razón, y Sasuke no sea tan mala persona como piensa… pero no evitaba sentir tanto rencor hacia él.

-Sasuke… merece que le-le ayuden… y… yo creo que hay algo bueno… que aún queda algo bueno en él…-Ino no evito mirarla con sorpresa tatuada en sus ojos. Si, era un hecho, Hinata ya estaba mal… o estaba muy bien en pensar de esa forma, cosa que sin duda alguna su amiga Hyuga ya tenía un pasaje todo pagado y VIP al paraíso apenas muera, misma que aun lado de ese Uchiha no sería en mucho tiempo.

Negó, ¿acaso le estaba deseando la muerte? ¡Ni lo mande Kami!

-Hinata…-

-Lo se… Ino… estoy mal por lo que quiero ha-hacer…-Esta vez, la Hyuga poso su mirada en su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa merecedora a la más hermosa de todos los tiempos y a su vez la más bondadosa que jamás llego a ver. Siempre han dicho que los ángeles son seres perfectos, seres simplemente hermosos que con solo mirarlos sentías paz, sentías seguridad, ahora mismo pensaba que Hinata era uno de esos perfectos seres.-Pero… todos tienen algo de bondad… estoy segura-

Solo Hinata Hyuga era capaz de doblegarle a la fiera salvaje que llevaba dentro. Solo ella era capaz de hacer ver una luz en medio de toda la oscuridad.

Suspiro, no tenía el valor para negarle a su amiga, ni para desalentarla a esa decisión que había tomado. Si quería arriesgarse, ¿Qué más daba? Lo peor ya había pasado… solo quedaba la muerte.

Negó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sé si eres demasiado bondadosa… o eres demasiado mensa-coloco su mano en el hombro de su amiga, notando la tristeza por ese insulto-broma.

-Ya te extrañaba… Ino- La Yamanaka empezó a reír descontroladamente al ver esa mirada dulce y tierna en su amiga.

-Y yo a ti-

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	17. Chapter 17

Y los meses se hicieron paso… unos cinco meses para ser precisos. Sasuke e Itachi salían a trabajar con Shisui, mientras Hinata se quedaba en casa. Tenía una vida parcialmente feliz, los recuerdos de los días pasados ya no dolían tanto, el rencor que sentía hacia el menor de los Uchiha se fue esfumando de apoco a poco y de igual forma el amor se hizo paso, un amor enfermizo que conllevaba como aditamento el síndrome de Estocolmo. Claramente aun le entristecía el recuerdo de su familia, el hecho de que ya no viviría nunca más con ellos, y que su vida ya no sería normal como siempre debió ser.

Gracias a Ino y esa charla que tuvieron tiempo atrás, le sirvieron de mucho para poder componerse y tener más en claro sus sentimientos, y esa importante decisión. No negaba el hecho de que ya les tenia cariño a los tres Uchiha, cada uno por una razón; Itachi porque siempre tenía algo que le ayudaba a superar sus miedos y los traumas que le dejo su hermano menor, era algo así como su psicólogo. Shisui por brindarle un hogar, comida y ropa más decente, también por enseñarle defensa personal en algunas veces que tenía tiempo libre. Y por ultimo Sasuke… bien podría decir que ha vivido una historia de amor con él, una retorcida y llena de mucho dolor, físico, emocional… era una historia de clasificación C.

Bueno, quizá no una historia de amor como tal, pero que si contenía una que otra cosa… enamorarse de él por los pequeños gestos que hacía. Comenzó a conquistar su corazón con detalles como llevarle flores, chocolates, y trasnochar hablando sobre ellos.

Claramente en un principio todo eso era muy extraño y hasta cierto momento resulto incomodo, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a su trato que de un momento para otro se comportara como lo debería hacer un buen novio, era extraño, pero lindo a su vez por como lo intentaba.

Una relación depende de dos personas, y si se quiere que funcione ambos deben poner de su parte. Y lo hacían, al grado de que se convirtieron oficialmente en una pareja, y Sasuke le hacía llamar como su novia sin reglas absurdas de por medio, sin forzarla al sexo… -solo algunas veces-, de llevarla a cenar,-disfrazados claramente-.

Y con esos gestos, con esos detalles, con el trabajo en equipo que hacían, se fueron entregando al amor…

* * *

Sasuke caminaba por la calle con Itachi siguiéndole, ambos Uchihas charlaban amenamente sobre temas de su trabajo. Itachi comentaba sobre que ya solo era cuestión de tiempo que Kakashi diera luz verde y regresaran a Konoha para tomar esa ciudad en sus manos como siempre debió ser.

En todo ese tiempo que Vivian en Suna, se hicieron de colegas que les brindarían ayuda si la necesitaban. Lo mejor era que no tenían que tenerlos bajo amenaza para eso. A pesar de que Suna estaba el mando de los tres de la Arena, eso no les impedía realizar su trabajo por debajo de la mesa, más aparte de la tregua que había entre ambas pandillas, misma que era pagar una cuota.

Ambos regresaban de la pequeña tienda cerca al departamento después de haber comprado algunas cosas, no siempre se debe robar o a veces no se tienen ganas de hacerlo.

Llegando al departamento, y tras entrar completamente unos gritos les tomaron por sorpresa. Lamentablemente para Sasuke, conocía a la persona que estaba gritando.

-¡TU ERES UNA PERRA DEL MAL!-gritaba la chica que se autoproclamaba como su novia y maniaca posesiva, Karin.

-¡LA ÚNICA PERRA AQUÍ ERES TU, KARIN!-grito igualmente un chico albino que le sostenía firmemente evitando que la pelirroja se lanzara hacia la Hyuga que le miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, sus labios fruncidos y ambas manos a la altura de su corazón.

-¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?-Sasuke intervino al ver a Hinata metida en todo ese lío. Karin logro zafarse del agarre de su colega para lanzarse a los brazos del Uchiha menor, fingiendo su pesar.

-¡Dile a esa perra que tú eres solo mío! ¡Dile todos los momentos que pasamos juntos! ¡Dile que es a mí a quien amas!-decía sin soltar al Uchiha.

Sasuke le aparto con brusquedad, ante la mirada de la Hyuga. Karin se quedó en shock al ver su desprecio.

-¡Sasuke!-recrimino molesta y con una voz aniñada.

El Uchiha mencionado rodo los ojos con molestia, era ahora o nunca. Le dejaría en claro a Karin que ella solo fue un polvo de una noche, que ella solo fue sexo y nada más.

-Karin… te lo deje bien en claro la última vez que nos vimos… Tu solo eras sexo ocasional- Esa forma tan fría de hablar suyo congelaban peor que una noche en el polo norte. Sin decir nada, se acercó hasta Hinata abrazándola posesivamente delante de todos, cosa inusual en alguien como él.-Pero ahora tengo novia-

La mandíbula de Suigetsu quería dar contra el suelo por la sorpresa que le causo. Shisui buscaba su celular para captar ese momento, ver a Sasuke siendo así de meloso con su novia no era de todos los días, o quizá sí lo era pero él jamás llegaba a tiempo para verlo. Karin colapso en ese momento, algo se rompió en ella, y ella se rompió a llorar.

Hinata miraba a esa chica pelirroja, que en su momento le causo miedo, ahora le causaba lastima. Quería decir algo, ¿pero qué?

Juugo se mantuvo callado, mirando la escena. No negaría que si le afecto ver a Karin de esa forma, era su amiga y compañera de trabajo, de una u otra forma te encariñas con las personas a tu alrededor, que aunque no se comparta demasiado o llegar al grado de una amistad, te afecta verlos de esa forma tan mal.

Era su culpa… Shisui lo había dicho, y ella no quiso aceptarlo, no hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos y el mismo Sasuke se lo dijera a la cara. Ahora sufriría con el corazón hecho añicos.

-¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!-grito a los cuatro vientos aun con su voz ahogada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de escapar, marcando sus mejillas y por ultimo caer por su barbilla.

Debía salir o se ahogaría en ese mismo lugar. Se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo del departamento. Un silencio penumbra reino en lugar.

No había sido buena idea seguir a Sasuke para irlo a visitar.

* * *

Tras lo que había sucedido, Suigetsu y Juugo hablaron con los tres Uchihas mientras que Hinata estaba fuera con Ino. Al ver las miradas de sus colegas/amigos, sabía que eran asuntos de los cuales era mejor mantenerla alejada.

-Bien… ¿Qué ocurre?-hablo una vez que se aseguró de que su chica ya estaba con su amiga rubia. Cuando se enteró de que Ino estaba en Suna, supo que las cosas ya andaban mal para la gente de Danzo, cosa que era preocupante. No le molestaba que Ino estuviera con ella, siempre y cuando no le metiera cosas a la cabeza.

-Esto-El albino saco de su bolsillo su móvil, mostrando una fotografía de dos albinos más.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Esto es malo…-dijo Shisui al ver la imagen del aparato.- Otsutsuki Toneri… y Kurosaki Ryohei-

-¿Toneri y Ryohei trabajando juntos?-hablo Itachi.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Suigetsu al igual que Sasuke miraron a ambos Uchihas, esperando la respuesta.-Reconozco a Toneri por su empresa… pero… el otro…-

-Ryohei es peligroso, temido en las grandes cinco naciones… que su apariencia de niño bueno no les engañe, es el de que los que no rompen un plato, sino que se llevan la vajilla completa-Hablaba Shisui.-Algunas veces me lo llegue a encontrar aquí en Suna, para mi suerte siempre hemos trabajado del mismo lado-

-¿A qué se dedica?-Cuestiono Sasuke.

-Nadie lo sabe exactamente-le respondió su hermano.-Siempre hemos pensado que se dedica a hacer las mismas cosas que Kakashi… pero, también hace otras cosas… realmente no está muy claro-

-Siempre y cuando le deje dinero, hace lo que sea-corroboro Juugo.-Lo recuerdo de cuando trabajaba con Orochimaru…-No evito recordar las veces en las que ese albino llegaba con su antiguo Jefe. Debía ser alguien muy peligroso como para poner a Orochimaru nervioso.-Incluso Orochimaru se ponía nervioso al estar cerca-

-Toneri también es peligroso-dijo Suigetsu.-He escuchado rumores de que manda a matar a su competencia y que posee contactos peligrosos-

-Si Ryohei es su contacto, sin duda es peligroso.-Dijo Shisui.-Pero… ¿Qué tienen que ver ahora?-

-Han estado moviéndose por Suna de forma sospechosa-dijo Juugo.-El Mapache nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado, que esos dos estén cerca significa peligro-

Los Uchiha se intercambiaron miradas, al igual que los otros dos. Si Gaara les advertía sobre el peligro de esos dos, era para pensarse mejor las cosas.

* * *

Ino y Hinata caminaban por un pequeño parque, habían comprado un helado y se disponían para hablar. Siempre iniciando sus charlas contando como les fue en la semana. Se reunían cada semana para hablar, y eso era una gran ayuda para ambas. De no ser por los disfraces, pareciera que salían aun como en Konoha… solo que sin Sakura y Naemi.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡¿Es enserio?!-dijo en voz alta la joven rubia al escucharle hablar a Hinata sobre la situación ocurrida en casa hacia unas horas.-Wow… digo… vaya, es decir- Realimente no sabría bien que decir.-Digo… Sasuke no está para nada mal, y es normal que te llegues a encontrar con alguna que otra mujer con la que se haya acostado… pero…-Sus ojos inevitablemente se posó en ella para verla con esa expresión de tristeza.

Hinata se sentía mal, pero no sabría si era por pensar en Karin y la forma en la que sus ojos expresaban todo el dolor de un corazón roto, o por la idea de encontrarse a más mujeres con las que el Uchiha compartía cama.

-Pero… ¡No te pongas mal!-Trato de levantarle el ánimo.-Sasuke te eligió a ti… y eso dice mucho-Coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, dedicándole una sonrisa. Hinata correspondió a esa sonrisa durante algunos segundos, hasta que fue borrada de nueva cuenta.

-Hinata… Entiende que Sasuke es un hombre, y como tal, debía de satisfacerse como uno-Dijo Ino.- ¿Sabes? Sai también me ha contado sobre sus encuentros sexuales, dice que es para no llevarme alguna sorpresa- Ella sonrió de forma lastimosa que mostraba la cantidad de cariño que le tenía a Sai. La Hyuga observo su sonrisa, y no evito abrazar a su amiga, aun con el peligro de llenarse del helado en sus ropas.

Un abrazo que reconfortante y ese agradable cariño que transmitía su amistad.

-¿No es gracioso?-Hablo la Yamanaka una vez que su abrazo se terminó.-Nosotras… celosas y tristes por criminales que nos raptaron y han obligado a vivir con ellos... vaya…-No evito que unas pequeñas risas acompañaran sus palabras. ¿Qué diría su hermano si la viera de esa forma? Estaría avergonzado o ya le habría metido a un sanatorio mental.

-M-Me duele… pensar en esa chica…-dijo Hinata.-Ella… parecía amar a Sasuke…-

-No es culpa tuya que él se haya enamorado de ti-Ino llevo la cuchara plástica hacia el helado y después a su boca.-A demás… dijiste que se dedica a lo mismo que él, ¿cierto?-La contraria afirmo.- ¿Ves? Ellas deberían saber que si te busca solo para sexo, solo para sexo será.-

Hinata estaba a punto de hablar, cuando recordó a que se estaba dedicando Ino durante esos meses. Su amiga conocía más ese mundo que ella, reacción que siempre le llenaba de dudas y muchas preguntas sobre cómo era la vida así, pero Ino al igual que Itachi, no quería dejarla traumatizada o arruinar esa encantadora aura de inocencia que envolvía a su amiga. Cosa que le sorprendía, ¿Cómo es que no perdía su inocencia completamente?

-Mira Hinata… chicas como ella no están enamoradas de hombres así… a ellas les gusta la forma en la que cogen.-hablaba Ino como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa que así era, pero Hinata aún era "inocencia" o media inocencia.- ¿No me digas que no gozas en los brazos de Sasuke?- Ino movía sus cejas de forma sugestiva hacia la Hyuga, dándole pequeños codazos.

Hinata ardía en vergüenza, y lo que era peor era que era cierto. Como gozaba… Sacudió su cabeza mientras el rojo de sus mejillas era contagiado a toda su cara. ¿Cómo llego a esos temas?

-Apuesto que Sasuke tiene un gran "calibre" entre sus piernas-E Ino como amaba hacerla ponerse de esa forma, molestar a Hinata con esas cosas era su pasatiempo favorito.- Vamos, Hina-chan… cuéntame… ¿Cuántos rounds aguanta?... así como yo lo veo… creo que nos tres o cuatro, ¿o cinco?-

La Hyuga no hacía más que continuar aumentando el rojo de su rostro por esas cosas que decía Ino. La Yamanaka solo reía descontroladamente por el hecho de verla apenarse por esas cosas. Pero al menos de esa forma su amiga podría olvidar el mal trago pasado hacia horas, y de paso, reemplazarlo con esa charla graciosa y penosa que tenían.

A fin de cuentas… Ellos eran sus novios, y podrían cotillear sobre ellos de esas cosas. En momentos así… solo se puede reír.

* * *

Tras un par de horas después, Hinata regreso al departamento. Cenaron pizza, y tras la pizza Sasuke y Hinata se fueron hacia su alcoba mientras los otros dos Uchihas se quedaban en la sala mirando televisión.

Durante la cena, Hinata se percató de como su novio estaba muy serio… más de lo habitual. Mientras que él se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse un pijama, ella le miraba sentada desde la cama, pensando en que le estaría sucediendo al Uchiha para ponerse de esa forma. ¿Acaso fue por el asunto de esa chica pelirroja?

No evito suspirar tristemente por esa idea.

-¿Pasa algo?-Sasuke capto su atención, a la par que se sentaba a su lado en la cama. No le serviría de nada mentir, el Uchiha siempre había podido leerle como un libro abierto.

-Sobre… esa chica…-Comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, clavando su mirada en los mismos sin tener el valor de verlo. Sasuke suspiro.

-Ella no me interesa-respondió, tan seco como siempre.-Ella malinterpreto todo como siempre… cada vez que he tenido sexo con alguna mujer, le he dejado en claro que solamente para eso las quiero, para sexo.-

¿Aquello debía hacerla sentirse bien?

-Escucha…-sintió la mano de Sasuke sujetarle por el mentón con cuidado haciendo girar su rostro para encararle. Sus ojos se confrontaron, negro y blanco. Sus mejillas ardían, su corazón se aceleraba peor que un auto de carreras, al grado de que era lo único que podía escuchar.-Tú eres a quien yo elegí, y eso no cambiara.-

Se acercó hasta ella, tomando un beso de sus labios. Uno corto, y sencillo. Como si aquello fuera la prueba, como si eso sellara sus sentimientos por ella. Aún estaban cerca el uno del otro, mirándose, tratando de descubrirse, tratando de ver en lo profundo de sus almas. Sin haberlo evitado, se aceraron de nueva cuenta para besarse, siendo ahora un beso más profundo.

Se besaban como si el tiempo se congelara para ellos, y les diera la eternidad para hacerlo. Un beso que se volvía más demandante a medida que saboreaban los labios del contrario. Se separaban solo para tomar aire, y volvían a besarse, dejando paso ahora un baile entre sus lenguas.

Se sentía capaz de pasarse toda su vida saboreando sus labios, besándola y demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Sus manos se inquietaron de esperar las órdenes de su cabeza, y empezaron a moverse casi por su cuenta.

Sujetándola por la espalda para atraerla hasta él. Unirse en un abrazo sin romper el beso, para recostarla sobre la cama. No esperaría a que Itachi y Shisui se fueran a dormir, él iba hacerla suya en ese momento.

Sus manos traviesas que al concluir con su tarea de recostarla, se dirigieron hasta sus piernas. Acariciando celosamente sus muslos, y descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus tobillos. La atención de sus labios se pospuso para comenzar a besar su cuello, besos castos que le sacaban uno que otro pequeño suspiro de placer.

No se cansaría nunca de probar su piel, de morderla y dejarle pequeñas marcas. La ropa era estorbosa, y uno a uno, los botones de la camisa que llevaba en ese momento fueron quitados con los labios del moreno.

Sus manos siguieron jugando con las caricias a sus piernas, hasta que una nueva tarea se les fue asignada. Y esa fue retirarle las bragas de una forma lenta, disfrutando el momento. En cuanto las bragas salieron de sus piernas, las llevo hasta su nariz oliéndolas delante de la Hyuga, haciendo que se colorara como sus bellos tomates. Tapo su cara por la vergüenza que le dio que hiciera eso.

Pero una sonrisa surco los labios del contrario, era tan adorable verla sonrojarse y apenarse por cualquier cosa como esa. ¿Pero que podía decir? Amaba cada cosa de ella. Arrojo las bragas, y se dispuso a continuar con lo que tenía planeado.

Beso su pecho, casi a la altura del corazón, y después mordió con suavidad ese mismo lugar. Asegurándose de dejarle una marca. Su marca.

-E marcado ahora tu corazón- Dijo roncamente. Haciendo que Hinata lo mirara por entre sus manos, para ver aquellos ojos negros como la noche, desbordantes de deseo.-Y ahora marcare todo tu cuerpo-

Sasuke retiro con cuidado las manos de Hinata de su rostro, para verla. Ese sonrojo tan adorable, y esa vergüenza que expresaba, eran tan inocente que no evitaba las ganas de querer corromperla. Beso sus labios de nueva cuenta, haciéndola perderse otra vez en él.

Su aroma, su sabor, la experiencia con la que besaba haría perderse a cualquiera en un mar de sensaciones inexplicablemente placenteras. La forma en que sus manos le recorrían centímetro a centímetro cada parte de su piel, causaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas de placer a su cuerpo, que reaccionaba involuntariamente a sus caricias.

Retiro la última prenda que le quedaba de ropa, y dejarla desnuda ante su oscura mirada. ¿Cómo es que no se cansaba? ¿Por qué por más veces que lo hacían, él nunca se cansaba de tocar, de besar y saborear cada parte de su piel?

Parecía tan inexplicable y complejo, pero sencillo a su vez. Sus labios besaban castamente su piel, desde su cuello, siguiendo no solo un camino, sino muchos caminos que le guiaban por todo su cuerpo, sus pechos, su vientre, sus hombros y piernas eran víctimas de sus labios. Toda ella estaba a su merced, toda su piel solo para él.

Las caricias tan suaves, le hacían sentirse de cristal por esa forma de acariciarla. Sus besos, y los suspiros, se entregaban a él, adormeciendo sus sentidos, para llevarla a la tocar las puertas del cielo.

Una mano se paseó por su entrepierna, sacando otro suspiro. Volvió a besarla, dejando que su mano hiciese de las suyas con su intimidad. Acariciando los labios exteriores e ir después introduciendo un dedo con un lento compas.

Ahogaba los gemidos en sus labios, mientras sus manos le sujetaban por los hombros. Otro dedo más, le obligo a hacer fuerza en el agarre de sus hombros, juntándolo con otro gemido. Unos minutos de tortura, le hicieron saber que ella ya estaba lista.

Aprovecho un momento en que se separaron para tomar aire, y retirarse su pijama, que solo consistía en un pantalón y su bóxer. Arrojo su ropa, y se reacomodo sobre ella. Creando una deliciosa fricción de sus pieles.

Las tetas de su chica aplastadas suavemente por su pecho, la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel.

Ya no podría aguantarlo más, necesitaba sentirla completamente suya. La posición era perfecta, solo necesitaba acomodar sus caderas y después, penetrarla completamente.

Un pequeño grito quiso abandonar sus labios, mismo que fue sometido por los labios del Uchiha en aquel beso lleno de fogosidad y necesidad. Movía sus caderas, en un compás tan lento que parecía una tortura para ambos.

No quería que terminara, quería seguir con ella, besando su piel, acariciándola, y dejar muchas más marcas que le hicieran saber al mundo que era solo suya, pero eran simples humanos que llevaban consigo un límite.

Se entregaban el uno al otro, ahogando cada sonido en sus labios. Evitando ser escuchados, evitar ser descubiertos en pleno acto carnal, en plena entrega al amor. No había nada más que ellos dos, nada más que sus corazones latiendo a ritmos irregulares, respirando el mismo aire, y sentirse de la forma más íntima posible. Sus lenguas que luchaban y danzaban, tratando de tomar el control, de saborearse mutuamente.

Saboreando sus labios, disfrutándose con cada embestida, con cada gemido y jadeo. Con cada caricia encender sus pieles, aumentando la temperatura para hacerse sudar y disfrutar del aroma a sexo que desprendían juntos.

Envolvió la cintura de su amante entre sus brazos, para levantarla con él. Dejándola sentada sobre sus piernas y adquirir una penetración tan profunda que le sacaba gemidos más alto de placer, mismos que se ahogaban en los labios del Uchiha al que besaba como si su vida se fuera a terminar.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando, su fuerza y velocidad llegaban a un ritmo desquiciante. El choque entre sus caderas, el sonido de sus gemidos siendo ahogados casi a tiempo por los besos, el aroma del sexo, todo les estaba llevando al límite. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que tocaran los cielos juntos.

Volvieron a recostarse, y en un último impulso de sus caderas, dio la última estocada fuerte y profunda para hacerse llegar juntos al orgasmo más delicioso. Hinata en un impulso de su cuerpo al sentir el mar de placer, envolvió la cadera del moreno con sus piernas, aumentado un poco aquel mar de placer que azotaba sus cuerpos sin compasión alguna.

Ambos ahogaron el grito máximo de su placer en los labios del contrario, dejando que sus cuerpos reaccionaran a los espasmos de placer.

* * *

Terminaron agotados, sin duda alguna, pero la noche aún era joven. Sasuke estaba acostado con Hinata sobre su pecho, acariciando su cabeza. Su mente se consumía en miles de recuerdos, de sensaciones y pensamientos que no parecían querer dejarlo dormir.

Cuantas cosas había hecho por esa chica… cuantas veces se sintió vulnerable por ella, cuantas veces sentimientos que creyó muertos dentro de sí, surgían como un fénix de sus cenizas para atormentarlo.

La culpa, remordimientos, y la rara sensación de perdonar una vida. Se volvía débil… Y esa debilidad le estaba llevando hasta esa ocasión en casa de sus Padres, esa vez… que todo su mundo colapso.

-¿Sasuke?-Hinata se levantó de su pecho, para mirarlo tan distraído. Había estado llamándole desde hacía un rato y el moreno no respondió en ningún momento. Paseo su mano con cuidado por su mejilla, atrayéndolo de vuelta de aquel viaje por sus memorias.

Al salir del trance de sus recuerdos, se quedó mirando a Hinata a los ojos.

-¿T-Te pasa al-algo?-tartamudeo dulcemente. A lo que respuesta del moreno fue suspirar. Quizá ya era tiempo de contarle su pasado. Al menos de esa forma se aseguraba de que ya no se fuera a llevar otra sorpresa como lo fue con Karin.

Se sentó sobre la cama, y le dio tiempo a la Hyuga de que hiciese lo propio.

-Quiero contarte sobre mi pasado-comenzó.-Si vas a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, cuan mínimo debo ahorrarte la molestia de encontrarte con sorpresas desagradables como lo fue con Karin-

Hinata afirmo, mientras que Sasuke ignoraba el hecho de que la chica ya conocía su pasado, o al menos una gran parte del mismo.

" _Mi hermano escapo cuando yo era muy pequeño, desencadenando una tragedia para mí y mi Madre. Sin mi hermano, mi Padre era capaz de maltratarnos a voluntad._

 _La escuela era otro piso del infierno que fue mi vida en mi infancia. Hasta que aquel hombre apareció. Hatake Kakashi._

 _Ese hombre al que podría llamar orgullosamente mi Padre._

 _Lamentablemente la vida no siempre es color rosa, y mi vida pudo empeorar y mejorar cuando Kakashi me adopto._

 _Asistía a un colegio privado, donde por fin pude hacer amigos. Aparte de Naruto claramente. Kakashi solía consentirnos con viajes al extranjero, regalos, juguetes e incluso entrar a tomar cursos extras. Aprender otros idiomas, artes marciales, karate… entre otras cosas más. Mi vida era la clásica de un niño adinerado que podría comprar el mundo._

 _Encontré a mi hermano, quien trabaja para Kakashi, y con ello fue el inicio a una nueva vida. Podría llamarlo un prólogo a lo que continuaba. Recuerdo que no quería llevarme bien con Itachi, sentía tanto rencor hacia el por haberme abandonado a mí y a mi Madre. Que sentía que jamás le podría perdonar. Pero a su vez, me sentía mal. No quería alejar a mi hermano de mí, era mi familia y alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, tanto como apreciaba a Naruto._

 _Pero como dije antes, la vida empeoro y mejoro con Kakashi… pero esa vez, fue una de las peores cosas que jamás hice._

 _Mate a un hombre inocente. O al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba. Aquella vez, algo murió dentro de mí, algo en mi desapareció._

 _Los siguientes días tras aquello fueron horribles. Pesadillas tras pesadillas, insomnio, pérdida de apetito… me sentía tan mal conmigo mismo que no entendía como sería capaz de continuar viviendo cargando en mi conciencia la muerte de aquel hombre._

 _Recuerdo algunas pesadillas, en las que se repetía esa escena en mi cabeza. Yo lo miraba llorando y suplicándome con esa mirada que no lo hiciera. Una voz alentaba esa semilla de odio que se plantó años atrás con el maltrato de mi Padre y lo que vivía en la escuela. Y después solo tiraba del gatillo._

 _Despertaba jadeando, sudoroso y con ello no quería dormir otra vez. Más de una vez, me escabullía a la alcoba de Naruto para toparme con la misma escena que yo, el sentado sobre su cama abrazando sus rodillas llorando y diciendo que no era su culpa. Que él no quería hacerlo, que alguien le había obligado. Pasábamos las madrugadas enteras hablando sobre cualquier cosa que nos tranquilizara o dormíamos en la misma cama, como dos hermanos que se asustan en una noche de tormenta cuando Mamá y Papá no están en casa. O como si hubiésemos visto una película de terror que no nos permita dormir. Odio admitirlo, pero sabiendo que Naruto estaba conmigo no sentía tanto miedo._

 _No negare que gracias a eso tuve una fase donde sentía atracción por él… mismo que recordándolo mejor me da escalofríos._

 _Los años pasaron, siendo más difíciles de llevar, a causa de esa acción que cometí. No todos tenemos la sangre tan fría como para matar sin miramientos._

 _Yo no la tuve hasta años después que volví a hacerlo y que descubrimos a que se dedicaba Kakashi._

 _Claramente cuando lo supimos no teníamos ni la más mínima idea sobre cómo reaccionar… digo… ¿Tu tutor era traficante, asesino y proxeneta? ¿Qué niño lograría asimilarlo? Ni siquiera conocía el significado de esas palabras. Lo supimos una vez que nos ofreció a acompañarlo a su trabajo… de saber lo que pasaría, no lo habría seguido._

 _Mate a mi segunda persona al tratar de proteger a una prostituta que se metía en problemas con un cliente. Y uno a uno… fui matando poco a poco._

 _Cada vez sintiendo menos culpa, menos remordimientos… hasta que un día ya no sentí nada. Ya no había culpa, ya no había más pesadillas, ni gritos, ni dolor. Ya no había nada._

 _Mi primera vez con una mujer, fue con una prostituta amiga de Shisui. Y mi primer vez bebiendo y drogándome hasta perder el sentido fue con Naruto en un bar que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, solo recuerdo que termine en un motel, dos chicas a cada lado mío y completamente desnudo._

 _La primera vez que viole a una mujer… fue a una chica que trabajaba en un bar de mesera. Castaña… ojos negros… y unos gemidos que me hicieron perder mi poca cordura, cediendo a uno de mis lados más oscuros. Todo eso por haberme dado una bofetada creyendo que fui el bastardo que le dio aquella nalgada. Al menos me ocupe de ella y de ese sujeto._

 _Con ese acto tan vil… empezaba a darme cuenta de que tan podrido estaba ya. Pase muchos días aislándome de todos por lo que hice. Me sentía tan sucio… tan destruido que ya no me soportaba. Bebía y fumaba para olvidarlo todo, y olvidar la clase de ser que era por dentro._

 _Cada que alguien me miraba, sentía que lo único que miraban era aún completo monstruo. Me odiaba… así que decidí volver con la única persona que jamás me vería así. Mi Madre._

 _Más de una vez, quise volver por ella y alejarle de ese horrible ser que era mi Padre. Pero no quería meterla en esta horrenda vida de porquería. Por lo que jamás pude salvarla._

 _Llegue a casa. Mi Madre me recibió, misma que al momento de verme rompió a llorar, abrazándome con fuerza. La calidez de su cuerpo, el amor que expresaba hacia mí en aquel abrazo era una sensación que me rompió como si fuera cristal en sus brazos._

 _Me sentía como un niño pequeño otra vez. Sus ojos no dejaban de llorar mientras me seguía mirando y con sus manos recorría mi cara, diciéndome lo maduro que me veía. Me invito a pasar, a que bebiéramos un té o algo. Cocino para mí, y el sabor de aquella comida era único._

 _Es curioso como la comida puede saber diferente dependiendo de quien la cocine. Preparo para mi comida que podría comprar en cualquier lugar hecha por chefs profesionales, pero apostaría mi vida a que ninguna le ganaría a la que mi Madre preparo aquel día. El amor y cariño con el que te sirven los alimentos, demostrándote lo especial que eres para ella._

 _Charlamos un poco, hasta que ese hombre entro por la puerta la cocina, mirándonos. El mar de odio que inundo todo mi cuerpo me obligaban a querer lanzarme y enterrarle un cuchillo en el cuello para después mirarlo desangrarse._

 _Pero por amor a mi Madre, no hice nada. Solo lo observe sentarse mientras mi Madre le servía de comer. Hizo preguntas sobre mi trabajo y el hecho de donde había estado tantos años. Me sorprendió ver lo frío que seguía siendo, hablándome como si nada hubiera sucedido. Como yo era en ese momento respondí con un:_

" _-¿Qué carajo te importa?-"_

 _Se puso de pie, para empezar a gritarme. Diciendo que con qué derecho tenía yo de aparecer así en casa después de tanto tiempo. Controlarme era un reto, más que un reto, era una misión imposible y terminaría por explotar en cualquier momento._

 _Y lo hice… tomando un cuchillo para enterrarlo en el hombro por primera vez. Mi Madre grito, el corrió hasta la sala seguido de mí._

 _Sus ojos expresando terror, sujetando su herida que no dejaba de sangrar, y continuando gritando. Recuerdo que mi Madre se quedó mirando todo desde el marco de la puerta que dividía la sala de las escaleras. Estaba cegado por el odio, y no media nada de lo que hacía._

" _-¿Qué pasa Padre?... ¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías?... ¿Qué tu hijo dejara de ser un marica? ¿Qué se volviese un verdadero hombre?...-"_

 _Eran las palabras que le decía, mientras que él continuaba gritando que me detuviera, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Ya no…_

 _Una puñalada… dos puñaladas… tres… cuatro… cinco… Y muchas más eran impactadas una a una en su cuerpo por mis propias manos._

 _Termine lleno de sangre en las mangas y unas manchas más en mi ropa. Gire a ver a mi Madre que al momento de verme subió las escaleras corriendo, le perseguí para tratar de explicarle todo, pero apenas entrar a su habitación, ella tomo una katana que le regalamos Itachi y Yo en su aniversario para que los protegiera, y me apunto con ella._

" _-Sasuke… hijo mío… ¿Qué… que eres?-"_

 _Sus palabras sacudieron mucho en mí, tanto que algunas lágrimas salieron sin que las pudiera detener. Sus manos temblaban aun sosteniendo esa arma, me miraba con sus ojos hundidos en lágrimas._

" _-Mi hijo… mi Sasuke jamás… él… no…-"_

 _Trate de acercarme a ella, pero no me dejaba. Comencé a explicarle lo que me había pasado en tantos años, tanto a mí como a Itachi. Y su mirada cambiaba más drásticamente, reflejando miedo y horror. Continuaba llorando aun sin dejar de apuntarme con esa arma._

 _Volví a intentar acercarme a ella, pero retrocedió. Aquella vez que vi sus ojos, fue sentir la culpa de tantos años explotándome en la cara. El remordimiento, el dolor, los gritos de las personas que mataba, todo regresaba a mí, pero esta vez haciendo un poderoso efecto. No sabía que hacer… estaba tan mal… todo estaba mal._

" _-Mis niños… mis hijos… convertidos en monstruos viles y despreciables…-"_

" _-Madre… por favor…-"Fue la primera vez que suplique. Sus sola mirada sobre mi eran la peor tortura que alguna vez haya experimentado._

" _-Mataste a tu Padre… y… mataste a mis hijos…-"_

 _En ese momento, que pude verme reflejado en sus ojos vi la clase de persona que era. Vi a un monstruo… si en algún momento había quedado algo en mí, algo que dijera que aún tenía esperanza para redimirme, ese algo se fue con ella._

" _-No vas a llevarme a mí-"_

 _Con esas palabras dichas, giro la dirección de la katana, y sin pensarlo dos veces la enterró en su pecho, yo solo pude quedarme paralizado mirando cómo se suicidaba frente mío. Reaccione solo cuando le escuche suspirar…_

" _-Lo siento-"_

 _Corrí hacia ella, sujetadora en mis brazos, mirando como poco a poco su vida se escapaba de sus ojos. Acaricio mi mejilla, aun mirándome. Y después… murió en mis brazos._

 _La deje sobre la cama, hasta que escuche como Itachi llegaba conmigo. Me pregunto qué había pasado._

" _-Mamá se quitó la vida… Itachi…Ya no tenía motivos para vivir… porque había perdido a sus dos queridos hijos, y ahora solo le quedaban tres monstruos en casa.-"_

 _Con esas palabras dichas, ambos nos quedamos mirando a nuestra Madre._

 _Incendiamos la casa… quemando con ello lo último que quedaba de nosotros."_

Hinata daba pequeños hipitos, mientras más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas inclementes. Si antes pensaba que su vida fue difícil ahora entendía más que mejor él porque era así. Sasuke se mantuvo callado después de su narración, esperando la respuesta de Hinata.

Fue muy difícil para él abrirse de esa forma hacia ella, solo unos cuantos selectos conocían la historia de principio a fin. Y ahora ella era una de esos afortunados seres que la conocía. Sasuke no solo había sufrido en su infancia, también continuo sufriendo después. Enterrándolo cada vez más hondo en ese abismo de dolor y odio.

A veces las palabras sobran, y solo un pequeño acto puede expresar todo. Ella lo envolvió en sus brazos, con la esperanza de que sintiera todo lo que no sabía explicar con palabras. Apenas sentir su calor envolverlo, la fragilidad y vulnerabilidad se hicieron presentes explotando en todo su cuerpo.

Solo esa noche, se permitiría ser débil en sus brazos…

* * *

 ** _Bueno, aviso de antemano, para que no haya molestias o disgustos. El siguiente capitulo se centra en la pareja secundaria, (NarutoxNaemi) pero no se alteren, que el capitulo sera corto n.n_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	18. Chapter 18

No era fácil la vida… preferiría una y mil veces estar matando a alguien, robando, o secuestrando personas, que estar teniendo un trabajo normal y decente. Obedecer la ley ya no era parte suya, tantos años viviendo fuera de la misma, rompiéndola y haciendo cuanta cosa quisiera sin miedo, eran un hábito muy bien arraigado. Pero viendo el lado positivo, ahora sabía que ya no se retiraría de su trabajo... no hasta estar muerto.

Tras haber llegado hasta Kumogakuren , lugar donde vivía el buen amigo de Naruto. Llamado Killer Bee. Les dio alojo en su humilde mansión.

Bee al igual que Naruto también llego a pertenecer a ese pútrido mundo, pero a diferencia suya, Bee encontró a una mujer que fue capaz de sacarlo de ese mundo justo a tiempo. Mujer que ahora orgullosamente era su esposa.

No negaría que fue difícil alejarse de todo ese mundo, pero Bee no era dueño de una reputación como Kakashi, no al menos una tan peligrosa que iniciaba a cualquiera a matarte si se enteraban de que ya estabas jubilado. Pudo salir del abismo justo a tiempo. Y usando el dinero que le quedaba abrió su propio Gimnasio, y complació a su esposa con abrir justo al lado un centro de SPA. Todo unido a su humilde mansión por un pasillo que lo conectaba.

Eran inversionistas, y dueños, trabajando orgullosamente dentro de la ley, con un empleo honesto y digno. Y en caso de Bee, una forma de poder redimirse del daño que ocasiono en antaño.

Al haber llegado, Naruto explico que escapaban de Konoha, con la noble intención de retirarse y poder casarse con Naemi. La esposa de Bee, Samui, creyó firmemente en esa idea, ayudándolos. Ella sabía que no era fácil dejar esa vida, incluso ella y Bee huyeron un tiempo. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser, y sin duda alguna apoyaba incondicionalmente a Naemi.

Cuando Samui y Naemi se marcharon a darse un baño a las aguas termales de la amplia mansión, los dos hombres hablaron con la verdad. Naruto le confeso lo que ocurrió en Konoha, contando detalle tras detalle a su amigo.

El mayor no permitiría dejar a Naruto solo en esas condiciones y menos con su futura esposa… o eso creía hasta que el Uzumaki le conto lo ocurrido con ella.

Bee podría ser alguien cruel si así se lo proponía, pero jamás en su vida se atrevería a dañar a una mujer. Y eso era algo que odiaba de Naruto, ese rasgo suyo que fue implantado en él antes de conocerlo. Estaba decepcionado de su amigo, pero ya no había nada más que hacer.

Esa chica parecía quererlo aun a pesar de todo, llevándolo a una conclusión. O era muy estúpida o realmente sentía algo por el rubio de cabellos necios.

Sea cual sea… esperaba que esa chica no se arrepintiera de lo que hacía. Pero, para castigar al Uzumaki, le había prohibido dormir junto a Naemi un mes. Nada de sexo, nada de manita sudada, nada de nada que fuera solamente hablar. Ni besos, ni abrazos, ni caricias… ¡Nada! Y si le llegaba una necesidad, tenía dos manos útiles.

Claramente el rubio puso resistencia, pero Bee era la única persona que conocía y en quien confiaba, de que podría ayudarlo a protegerse a él y a Naemi, en caso de que Obito supiera donde estarían y tratara de ir por su hija.

Entre gritos y protestas, acepto de muy mala gana.

* * *

A medida que el mes se hacía paso, Naemi notaba al rubio distante con ella. Llevándola a pensar que ya no la quería o que estaba muy enfadado con ella. Porque aunque doliera para ambos, Bee también ordeno al rubio que no debía decirle nada a Naemi.

No era por ser mala persona, ni mucho menos para lastimarlos, sino… que Bee quería comprobar una pequeña teoría. Esperado acertar y no lastimar gravemente a ninguno, emocionalmente claro.

Naruto era alguien a quien no le gustaba estarse quieto en casa sin hacer nada, así que su amigo le dio trabajo en el gimnasio. Siendo entrenador. Pero aquello solo ocasionaría más problemas. Y ese era las mujeres que ligaban a capa y espada al rubio.

El Uzumaki no era de mal ver, era el auténtico príncipe de cuento de hadas. Rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada, y un cuerpo de Adonis.

Muchas de ellas coqueteaban descaradamente hacia él. Tanto que Bee temía que el rubio fuera infiel y terminara por revolcarse con alguna de ellas… pero, cuan equivocado estaba y cuánta razón tenía de su pequeña teoría.

Por primera vez en todos sus años, Naruto Uzumaki estaba incomodo con toda esa atención que recibía de las féminas del gimnasio. Por más que menearan sus culos hacia él, por más escotes que usaran o por más pasadas de mano a su cuerpo, no sentía nada. Era simplemente incomodo o no había respuesta en su piel como antes, que solo con una mirada bastaba para provocarlo.

Eran mujeres muy guapas, de buenos cuerpos, y de un muy buen ver. Pero él ya no sentía nada, por ninguna de ellas, y eso era algo que bien le podría alarmar, o era una señal para tener muy en cuenta.

Cada vez que lo pensaba concretamente, Naemi llegaba a sus pensamientos. La idea de verla más triste o dañarla de alguna manera revolcándose con alguna cualquiera, serle infiel… le revolvían el estómago. Pero… ¿Por qué? Esa chica era solamente su juguete… solo era y debía ser eso.

Pensar en ella, en la idea de besar sus labios otra vez, de tocar su suave y rosácea piel, sentirla sin restricciones llenaban su cuerpo con escalofríos agradables que no solamente le endurecían el cuerpo entero. Ya era especial para él, ya era importante para él. Ya le había enamorado. Pasar ese tiempo lejos, le hizo darse cuenta de cuanto le extrañaba, de cuanto le importaba, de cuanto la necesitaba.

Naemi por su parte, no evitada sentirse ahogada en celos por lo que veía cada que iba al gimnasio a entrenar o hacer algo de provecho. Se sentía mal al verlo, ver su distancia con ella, y añadiendo el hecho de ver como otras lo tocaban así, le revolvía el estómago al grado de hacerla salir corriendo buscando aire para evitar ahogarse consigo misma.

Habían pasado tanto juntos, que ahora se sentía con el privilegio de alejarla de su vida. En más de una ocasión quiso escapar… y alejarse de ese daño que él causaba, lloraba incluso. ¿Por qué sentirse así? ¿Por qué debía dolerle tanto? Él le había violado, y… ¿se sentía celosa de que ya no le hiciera caso? ¿Qué tan mal estaba ahora de la cabeza?

Extrañaba tenerlo cerca… ver su sonrisa, y escuchar comentarios que solo un asesino podría decirte salir de sus labios como lo más natural del mundo. Verlo dormir, jugar con su cabello cuando dormía, o dormir en sus brazos, sintiéndose segura de todo mal.

Samui noto su tristeza, y no evito querer ayudarle. Ella más de una vez tuvo que arrojar lejos a las zorras que se atrevían a tocar a su esposo, porque si, Bee en otros años, era un imán de mujeres. Y eso mismo le causo inseguridad, la desconfianza y el hecho de siempre pensar que le era infiel. Pero todo aquello, se quedaba en segundo plano, solo con recordar lo que él hizo por ella.

Con una idea, y una acción en pleno gimnasio, alejaría a esas zorras. Y haciendo uso de la misma idea, Samui y Naemi, se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

Solo un día más para que el mes terminara, y podría hacer suya a Naemi otra vez. Solo debía resistir.

Pero su resistencia estaba por ceder, al momento en que la vio llegar.

Como siempre, estaba siendo hostigado por las mujeres que le llegaron hasta con él. Trataba de apartarlas con suavidad, hasta que esa voz capto su atención. Naemi hacia su aparición hasta él, su cabello suelto como siempre, cayendo por sus hombros y espalda, un top deportivo de color negro y dos franjas naranjas a juego con un short que le quedaba a medio muslo de color naranja y dos franjas negras. Las curvas de su cuerpo expuestas de esa forma, su piel… estaba siendo el centro de atención no solo suyo, sino también de las mujeres que le rodeaban y otros mirones más.

Las mujeres le mantuvieron sujetado, y daba gracias de que así lo hicieran, porque Bee le estaba mirando, y no cometería una estupidez por no saber controlarse. Evito el contacto visual con ella, y le ordeno que se regresara por donde había llegado. Aquello destrozo su corazón, tanto el suyo como el de ella, mientras internamente rogaba que le perdonara por decirlo.

* * *

Quería salir llorando, pero no se mostraría débil. Solo se dio media vuelta para regresar tal cual había llegado, solo que al momento de entrar a la mansión donde Samui le esperaba ansiosa, se rompió en llanto a sus brazos.

Tras eso, Naruto no evitaba sentirse como un completo idiota, una basura… tan solo entrar a la mansión tras su jornada laboral, Samui le fulminaba con la mirada mostrando el desagrado en toda su gloria, parecía matarlo con la mirada y él rogaba con que funcionara.

* * *

El siguiente día, la misma rutina suya se hizo presente, solo que esta vez, sus ojos se detuvieron al momento de verla otra vez, mismo estilo de ropa pero de diferente color.

Uno de los otros entrenadores le estaba coqueteando, y ella le correspondía. El plazo ya había expirado, ya no debía mantenerse alejado de ella otra vez. Iba a intervenir sutilmente, sin hacerle daño a nadie y llevándosela sin armar una escena, pero sus actos se detuvieron al momento en que ese sujeto le paseaba las manos por las caderas, y las bajaba acariciando la piel de su chica. No lo pudo soportar… y la bestia que llevaba dentro, surgió.

Caminaba a largas zanjadas, causando miedo a quienes le miraran. Un aura asesina le rodeaba y la fuerza que aplicaba a sus zanjadas se hacía escuchar.

Coloco una mano sobre el hombro del sujeto y le arrojo haciéndolo caer. Naemi se quedó mirándolo, asustada por su actuar y esa mirada asesina de ojos rojos que le miraban. Tiro de su mano con fuerza para llevársela. Pero ella puso su resistencia, misma que solo alentaba el enfado del rubio. No iba a dejarse caer a él otra vez, lucharía si era necesario. Estaba cansada de solo ser su juguete, de ser usada cuando le placía.

Pero Naruto no aflojo su agarre, solo la miraba retorcerse, tratando firmemente de liberarse de él. Algunos le miraban mal, otros tenían pensado meterse. Rechino sus dientes con rabia, tomo a Naemi de la cintura para cargarla sobre su hombro e irse hasta su habitación, dejando a Samui encargarse del asunto con los clientes.

Discutieron… se gritaron… y hubo sentimientos a flor de piel dentro la habitación donde se deberían quedar juntos.

* * *

-¡¿Es que acaso eres una zorra o una puta?!-gritaba el Uzumaki aun sumido, no en su enfado, sino en su estado tan encabronado que estaba.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora soy eso?! ¡¿Y tú que dices?! ¡Dejando que te tocaran esas viles putas de burdel!-Y claramente Naemi no iba a quedarse callada, dejaría salir todo el dolor que le causo.

-¡Es mi trabajo!-

-¡¿Ser un puto es tu trabajo?!-La rabia le hacía quebrar la voz y cristalizar sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Pero no puedo gritarles o alejarlas de mi a golpes!-Estaba aún encabronado, pero ya no sabía si era por lo ocurrido en el gimnasio o por ver lo mal que estaba ella.

-¡¿Y no pudiste decirles que tenías…?!-No pudo completarlo. No se puede completar aquella frase si ni ella sabía la respuesta.

-¿Qué tenía que?-

Ella negó, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en la cama, conteniendo con todo el valor de sus fuerzas las lágrimas y ese horrible nudo en su garganta que le quemaba a fuego vivo. Naruto suspiro frustrado, pasando ambas manos por su frente y ser llevadas a pasar por sus cabellos. En su vida, con la única mujer que llego a discutir fue con Tsunade y eso solo fue porque le dijo "Vieja" a la vieja.

-¿Qué tenía que?-Volvió a preguntar.

-Que… ¿Qué somos, Naruto?-Más que una pregunta, fue una súplica. Pero era cierto… ¿Qué eran realmente?

Ni él lo sabía.

-Somos…-Trato de responder, estaban en una relación, es cierto. ¿Pero qué clase de relación seria? ¿Novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Amo y Sumisa? ¿Asesino y Victima?-No sé lo que somos…-admitió.

-Vaya…-Ella rodo los ojos, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera él.

Un silencio inundo todo. Esperando ver quién sería el primero en romperlo.

-¿Aun me odias?-

Aquella pregunta salida del Uzumaki atrajo toda su atención, mirándolo para toparse con ese semblante tan serio que nunca usaba. Naemi sonrió con tristeza, antes de responder.

-No haría una escena sino te quisiera…- Naruto camino hasta sentarse a lado suyo.

-Nae… escucha… No… no he conocido lo que es el amor tal cual…-hablo el Uzumaki. Una sonrisa triste como la de Naemi se abrió paso en sus labios.-No… no sé lo que es realmente, ni lo he experimentado tal cual… siempre creí que era algo así como la sensación de querer proteger algo con todas tus fuerzas por sobre encima de todos y de todo… incluso de ti. Pero eso solo le llevo a creer que estaba enamorado de Sasuke-Soltó algunas risas antes de continuar.-Que también estaba enamorado de Kakashi y de Pain, y eso me hacía sentir enfermo… ¡Son más grandes que yo!-Una sonrisa sincera y divertida se dibujó en sus labios.

Naemi sonrió con esa idea.

-Pero… ahora sé que dé ahí va la cosa… proteger a ese alguien especial, de darte cuenta de lo mucho que tu vida cambia sin esa persona… de comparar tu estado de humor y ver esa gran mejoría… el entorno se ve más… alegre sabiendo que hay alguien que te espera… que tu día cambia solo con verlo, y que incluso tu sonríes como idiota cuando esa persona sonríe para ti… que esa persona cambia demasiado en ti, incluso sin que lo notes-Giro a verla, con una sonrisa en sus labios.-Quiero protegerte, cuidarte y procurar que nada malo vaya a pasarte, porque te has vuelto importante para mi hasta este grado.-

Algo en el corazón de la rubia se derretía, una sensación cálida que le llenaba cada rincón por el que pasaba la sangre.

-Porque eres mía…-Continuo.-… y yo soy tuyo-

Sintió miles de cosas estallando en ella, como el palpitar de su corazón aumentaba ritmos alocados, como su cuerpo se tensó, como el tiempo se detuvo. Mirando sus ojos, sabiendo que él no mentía, que esas palabras salieron tan frescas de su alma que le estremecieron, que aquello aunque no lo pareciera, fue muy complicado de expresar.

Se lanzó a sus brazos, con pequeñas lágrimas atravesando sus mejillas. Naruto le correspondió al toque, gozando de la calidez y suavidad de piel. Cuanto extraña tocarla, sentirla.

Un beso que sello el contrato entre ellos, se hizo paso con extrema dulzura. Gozando cada momento que lo tenían juntos, cada detalle y sabor de sus bocas. Se vieron separados por la falta de aire, para mirarse a los ojos.

Ella importante para él, él era importante para ella.

No tuvieron uno de los mejores principios… de hecho no tuvieron un principio ni cerca de lo mejor. Tuvieron sus problemas, sus errores… y aun habiendo motivos para odiarlo hasta el final de sus días, aun habiendo razones para dejarla e irse con alguien mejor, decidieron quedarse juntos.

Se necesitaban… Se amaban. Aún tenían un futuro por delante.

-Te prometo… que siempre estaremos juntos-Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y gimiendo sus ojos como los de un zorro. Apego su frente a la suya, para mirarse y seguir sonriéndose.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-¡Lo prometo-dattebayo!-

Y como muchas otras veces… sabía que él cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación estaban los dos dueños, atentos a la charla, podrían llamarles entrometidos, pero estaba preocupados por lo que pasaría con esos dos.

Samui al escuchar aquello, no evito sonreír alegremente. Al igual que Bee, su teoría había sido cierta, y estaba contento con ello.

-Es la promesa más importante que has hecho… Naruto… Más te vale no romperla.-Pensó Bee.

Siempre cumpliría con sus promesas… porque ese era su camino… su camino como criminal.

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D ¡Y lamento haberme demorado :( !_**


	19. Chapter 19

Con el tiempo que paso, las cosas se lograron normalizar y el Jefe de Policía, Nagato, había logrado mantener el control de su ciudad. Los ciudadanos podrían recorrer las calles tranquilamente sin miedos.

Pero aunque su Jefe de policía pudo mantener el control y llevar a Konoha a una zona segura, él sabía que eso solo era la calma antes de la tormenta. No era un hecho, era más bien algo así como una corazonada.

Mantenía sus manos apoyadas bajo su mentón, mirando su renovada oficina tras el incidente de hacía meses. Paredes nuevas, muebles, ventanas y equipo nuevo, todo financiado por el gobierno para que mantuviera la ciudad segura y evitar otro incidente como el del puerto.

Su mirada se perdió mirando por la ventana que le dividía del resto de sus colegas oficiales, a quienes miraba trabajar arduamente. Algunos se veían tan jóvenes, otros ya maduros y algunos que ya estaban por pensar en jubilarse.

" _Cuando era joven… su Familia y él se mudaron a Konoha. Donde vivió una vida plena y llena de alegría._

 _Hasta que conoció a cierto joven de cabellos naranjas. Yahiko… uno de sus mejores amigos. Un chico que creció en las peligrosas calles de Konoha, robando y asaltando. ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?_

 _Un robo fallido por parte de Yahiko fue la unión de su amistad,-robo que consistía en asaltar al pelirrojo saliendo de su casa, mismo que fue fallido por los Padres del pelirrojo-, Nagato evito que sus Padres llamaran a la policía, diciendo que Yahiko era un niño que conocía con el que bromeaba muy pesadamente. Cosa que no fue bien vista por ellos… pero al menos así le basto para que le dejaran empezó._

 _Yahiko ofreció su amistad a ese niño que salvo su pellejo con la intensión de devolverle ese favor, esperando pagarlo algún día._

 _Con el tiempo, su amistad se fue fortaleciendo, creando un vínculo maravilloso entre ambos. Nagato comenzó por ser una buena influencia en Yahiko, a quien ayudaba como le era posible para alejarlo de la vida de las calles a la que estaba tan bien arraigado. Una de las formas en las que le ayudaba era diciéndole que aun debía luchar por mantener a su Madre, una mujer que sufría demasiado en el hospital a causa de una enfermedad muy peligrosa. Cáncer._

 _Su relación continúo su curso hasta que conocieron a Konan, la nueva vecina de Nagato. Misma chica que cautivo ambos corazones. La amistad con ella fue maravillosa de igual forma, pero la vida siempre daba muchas vueltas y como todo origen, este creo el abismo en Yahiko._

 _Yahiko perdió a su única familia que era su Madre, y sin nada por lo que luchar, se abandonó al abismo del crimen. Mientras que Nagato y Konan continuaban con una vida honesta, lo más alejado del crimen._

 _Aquello rompió la amistad entre los tres, y un día así como así, Yahiko desapareció. O eso pensaba Nagato y Konan al ya no saber nada más de su amigo._

 _Nagato se dedicó a ser una persona de bien, y sus metas le llevaron a unirse a la academia de policía de Konoha. Konan, enamorada de él, siguió sus pasos para volverse su compañera y juntos proteger su amada ciudad de la delincuencia y el crimen._

 _Tras su graduación, y su primer día patrullando por las calles acompañados de otros policías más experimentados, recibieron un llamado de emergencia de una joyería que estaba siendo robada a media noche. Con la adrenalina bombeando a cada segundo sus corazones, no pudieron prepararse para lo que verían a continuación._

 _Un grupo, conformado por hombres en trajes completamente negros, máscaras y armas potencialmente peligrosas, fueron sus rivales esa noche. Donde por primera vez fueron testigos de la muerte y de lo que los "chicos malos" eran capaces._

 _Los otros dos oficiales terminaron muertos, mientras que él y Konan heridos. Pudieron matarlos, pudieron haber lastimado a Konan, pudieron hacerles muchas cosas esa noche… pero las órdenes de uno de ellos se los impidieron a toda costa._

 _Cuando estaban por irse, ese mismo enmascarado que les salvo, se acercó hasta ellos. Retirando su máscara dejando al descubierto su cabello naranja en puntas, sus rasgos faciales más definidos y esa sonrisa que antes le acompañaba como el brillo de sus ojos, fueron eliminados dejando paso a esa mirada sería y carente de toda bondad o sentido de humanidad en ellos._

 _La mirada de Yahiko sobre ellos, dejándolos estupefactos._

" _-Me salvaste una vez… y ahora yo te he salvado a ti-Fueron las palabras del peli-naranja.-Ya he saldado mi deuda contigo… Nagato-"_

 _Con ello, se puso su máscara otra vez, y salió de la joyería."_

-¿Capitán?-Uno de sus uniformados hombres movía su mano delante de su rostro. Nagato se había perdido en sus memorias sin habérselo percatado.- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Aun algo atolondrado por aquel viaje, afirmo moviendo su cabeza.

-Si… Si… Solo… revivía lo acontecido últimamente… ¿ha habido noticias?-Contesto volviendo a medias a su presente. Observo al oficial que estaba con él, quien le entrego unos cuantos papeles.

-Por ahora no hemos encontrado nada de los "Unhealing", parece como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado-Informo brevemente.

-O que escaparon a otras ciudades-Corrigió entre dientes.- ¿Y las chicas?, ¿alguna información útil?-Comenzó por revisar los papeles, moviéndolos y leyendo fugazmente lo escrito.

-Nada que no sepamos ya-

-¿Nada relevante?-Continúo leyendo.

-Solo sabemos que eran estudiantes normales… solo la Señorita Hyuga quien era de una clase social más alta que sus amigas… la Señorita Yamanaka era de clase social medio alta, y la Señorita Haruno que era de una clase social medio baja… y por último la Señorita Uchiha que era de clase social baja-

-No hay razón para robarlas… o para que quieran mantenerlas con ellos al grado de que vinieran por ellas aquí…-razono.-La Hyuga y Yamanaka quizá por su posición… pero… ¿seguro que no hay nada relevante con las otras dos?-Interrogo el Jefe.

El oficial se quedó en silencio uno segundos, tratando de rememorar algo que pudiera ser útil. Pero las palabras fueron robadas de su boca por la teniente Konan que entraba a la estancia con otros papeles más.

-Tienen relación con la empresa "Caleidoscopio", la dirige Uchiha Madara… puede haber relación con ella-Explico dejando los papeles que llevaba esa información delante de su Jefe.

-¡Claro!-corroboro el oficial presente.-El Padre de Naemi, Uchiha Obito ha sido detenido en otras veces por posesión de drogas y armas… antes que usted tomara el cargo fue detenido, pero liberado en cuestión de horas, y fue Uchiha Madara quien arreglo todo-

-¿Hay algún reporte?-La atención de los otros dos estaba sobre el oficial.

-No… no lo hay, pareciera que solo vino de visita y listo-Nagato torció sus labios, pero ya había otra pieza más a lo que ocurría. Tal parecía ser que el antiguo Jefe de policía era susceptible a sobornos al igual que otros.

-Investiga todo lo que puedas sobre esa ocasión… Konan, tu y yo iremos a investigar al inversionista Uchiha para saber qué es lo que puede decirnos sobre su relación con el resto de su clan-Antes de concluir Konan dio otra información que bien podría ser mejor que útil.

-Curiosamente… a diferencia de las otras tres chicas, cuyas desapariciones fueron informadas… la de la Uchiha no lo fue-

-Bien… ya tenemos más información útil…-Dirigió su atención al oficial.-Haremos uso de la mentira en esta ocasión… quiero que vayan y traigan al Señor Obito Uchiha para interrogarlo… hazle saber que tenemos los papeles de la vez que fue detenido… quizá el secuestro de su hija haya sido planeado-

-¿Eso crees?-Dijo Konan.

-Espero equivocarme-respondió el pelirrojo para que ella y su colega se pusieran manos a la obra a continuar con aquel interesante caso.

* * *

-¡Anda! ¡Mueve tu maldito culo por las cervezas, Sasuke!-Gritaba Shisui con alegría. A lo que respuesta del otro moreno fue un claro "Vete a la mierda", mismo que no pudo reprimir la enrome sonrisa del contrario.- ¡No es una petición, pequeño bastardo! ¡Mueve tu culito a traerlas!-

Sasuke rodo los ojos con molestia, tomo un cuchillo de la mesa, mismo que fue quitado con suavidad por las dulces manos de Hinata, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa. Suspiro, ¿Cómo llego a eso? ¿A ese grado en que una sonrisa de ella era capaz de apaciguar su fiera interna?

Las cosas habían estado muy tranquilas y la paga era buena, más aparte que Kakashi ya había dado luz verde para regresar a Konoha dentro de dos semanas más, con un dinero extra, contrato a Shisui, cosa que no pudo ser mejor para ellos… menos para Sasuke quien aún debía de lidiar con él. No lo odiaba, aclarando, sino que a veces no soportaba que fuera tan mandón con él.

Gracias a las pagas y el poco trabajo, los Uchiha y la joven Hyuga, fueron de compras, donde Shisui se dio gusto en comprarse una _Smart Tv_ de 55 pulgadas, a juego con un teatro en casa y una consola de videojuegos de última generación.

Los últimos días se la pasaban mirando televisión o jugando hasta las altas horas de la madrugada. Menos Itachi quien había comprado una colección de libros sobre el arte medieval, y otros temas que bien resultaba interesantes… eso sino eras preso de la tecnología, cuyo caso no eran la gran cosa.

Itachi bromeaba con su "cuñada", sobre que si seguían así, debería despedirse del buen cuerpo formado de Sasuke y darle la bienvenida a una encantadora barriga. Hinata reía con esa idea, no le desagrada en lo absoluto, habría más de su moreno para amar.

Pero regresando al presente, esa tarde de Diciembre que se hacía paso con sus vientos helados y bajas temperaturas, se podrían a ver una saga de películas de horror. Hinata y Sasuke terminaban de preparar algunas botanas, como papas preparadas y nachos. Lo único que faltaba era lo que Shisui no dejaba de joder a Sasuke… las bebidas.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sasu-chan!-Hablaba el otro moreno, haciendo pucheros y berrinches de un niño de seis años. Sasuke mantenía sus dientes rechinando los unos contra los otros, mirando el cuchillo y a Shisui alternamente.

-¿Y por qué carajo no vas tú?-se defendió.

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué acaso me ves en condiciones de salir?-señalo su cuerpo, una vestimenta nada apropiada para salir en público si eras Shisui. Unos pantalones de pijama con adorables nubes en un fondo azul, pantuflas afelpadas y una playera de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga de color azul claro y unas nubes más de múltiples tonos de azul. A diferencia suya, Sasuke llevaba puestos unos jeans azul oscuro y una playera de manga larga en color negro.

Suspiro.

Sus orbes se posaron en Hinata que parecía estar del lado de Shisui de cumplir la petición de ir por las cervezas, podría decirle que no al otro Uchiha, pero nunca a Hinata.

-Bien… dame el maldito dinero-dijo derrotado. A lo que respuesta del Uchiha mayor, fue celebrarlo con una amplia sonrisa. Fue en busca del dinero, dejando lo que hacía en manos ahora de Hinata y de Itachi.

Una vez después que le dio el dinero, el Uchiha menor salió del departamento.

-¡Bien, bien!... ¿necesitan ayuda?-hablo Shisui hacia los dos restantes. Itachi negó su ayuda al igual que Hinata, no por menos preciarla, sino por el hecho de que ya habían terminado, y solo restaba comprar lo de beber.

Una agradable tarde… películas, arropados, y cómodos en los nuevos sofás. Nada podría arruinarlo… ¿o sí?

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, llamaron a la puerta. Hinata terminaba de acomodar al igual que Itachi los platos con las botanas, mientras Shisui abría la puerta.

-A la próxima llévate las llaves, Sasuke-Dijo.

-Oh… lo hare la próxima vez que venga a tomar pastelillos y a tomar el té-Esa voz hizo palidecer al Uchiha quien se quedó congelado al verlo.-Vaya, Shisui… tantos años sin vernos-

-Kuro…-Se alejó de la puerta lentamente de espaldas, sin despegar sus ojos del albino que entraba al departamento apuntándole con un arma.

-¡Hola!-saludo Kuro con una sonrisa amplía que mostraba sus dientes.

Tres hombres más entraron, armados con metralletas, vestidos de negro. Apuntando a Shisui e Itachi. La Hyuga al ver las armas, se quedó congelada, Itachi se acercó a ella y la sujeto de un brazo para colocarla detrás de él.

Ninguno de los Uchiha despegaba su vista de los intrusos. No tenían armas cerca, no podían defenderse sin que alguien saliera lastimado, o que peor, que los vecinos los vieran y llamaran a la policía que ese sería el cataclismo de su situación.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando aquí, Kuro?-Hablo Shisui con seriedad, ya otras veces había hablado con él pero nunca se vieron trabajando en bandos opuestos.

-Bueno… buscaba un condominio cerca del centro… ah, y también a esa dulce jovencita que está detrás de ese amable joven-La forma tan tranquila y alegre a la que se refería hacia ellos, bien podría ser tomaba como burla o como algo a lo que tener mucho miedo, porque eso daba a entender que estaba demasiado confiado y eso es muy malo. Al menos viniendo de él.

-¿No es algo joven para ti?-Shisui continuaba hablando, mientras retrocedía lentamente hasta poder quedar a la altura de Itachi.

-Oh… eso me ha dolido… ¿acaso por mi cabello tan viejo me veo?-fingió tristeza.-Realmente no me van las pelinegras, usualmente siento debilidad por las pelirrojas o rubias-Sonrió otra vez, mostrando sus dientes blancos como su cabello.-Sé que es de mala educación entrar de esta forma a tu casa, Shisui… pero, entiéndeme. Me han pagado muy generosamente por devolver a la jovencita a su hogar-

-¿Cuánto dinero quieres para dejarla?-hablo Itachi.-Vamos… pon un precio-

Hinata estaba maravillada por escuchar esas palabras, ¿tan importante era para Sasuke como para que Itachi quisiera pagar para mantenerla con ellos?

-Tentador-relamió sus labios, pensando en algún buen precio, pero no podía darse ese lujo.-Lo siento, pero no pueden ponerle precio a un favor, aparte de la generosa paga que me han dado-

Ambos abrieron más sus ojos por la sorpresa, sin poder evitar que sus músculos se tensaran como el acero, las cosas iban muy mal. Si Kuro estuviera haciendo ese trabajo por dinero, podrían comprarlo para que les dejara tranquilos… pero lamentablemente, ese albino de ojos rojos como la misma sangre debía un favor, y a eso no se le podía poner precio.

-Señorita Hyuga… si es tan amable de seguirme… le garantizo que no lastimare a ninguno de ellos… ni al otro moreno que salió hace unos minutos-Una sonrisa maliciosa se postro en sus labios, misma que solo podría ser recordada a la de un maniaco asesino en serie que está a punto de dar uno de sus mejores shows de muerte.

Hinata lo observo por un lado de Itachi, era joven… demasiado joven como para ser parte de todo eso. Sus cabellos blancos, su sonrisa, y esos ojos, le dejaron congelada en su lugar sin otro remedio que temblar asustada. No quería que lastimaran a Itachi, ni a Shisui, mucho menos a Sasuke. No quería volver… no quería regresar a esa vida aburrida que le esperaba, no lo deseaba. Por fin podría decir que era libre, que sentía lo que es la libertad. Por fin se podía entregar a Sasuke sin miedos ni traumas de por medio.

Pero… ya era tiempo de devolverles algo de todo lo que ellos habían hecho por ella…

Salió de su escondite, y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Itachi trato de detenerla, pero los seguros de las armas fueron retirados, muerto no sería de ayuda.

Ella camino, conteniendo sus lágrimas, conteniendo el grito de ayuda… y pidiendo perdón a Sasuke. Kuro la tomo en sus brazos, mirándola, y apuntando a su cabeza.

-¡Baja esa arma ahora mismo!-Esa voz que sonó desde la puerta no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento. Uzumaki Naruto haciendo aparición especial, apuntado a Kuro. Itachi no evito sonreír un poco por aquello, puesto que, al momento de recabar en detalles sobre el rubio, se percató de como este tenía algunas heridas pequeñas en su rostro; un ojo medio morado, y un parche en la mejilla a juego con ese labio partido.

-Oh~… Uzumaki-san-La voz del albino sonaba tan calmada y de cierta forma alegre. Observo al ojos azul, y su sonrisa se pintaba de oreja a oreja.-No creí que me alcanzarías tan rápido… ahora veo eso del poder del amor-

-¡¿Dónde está?!-grito. Kuro ladeo su cabeza, manteniendo esa sonrisa que estaba poniendo nerviosos a todos. Sin soltar a Hinata la uso vulgarmente como un escudo humano entre él y Naruto. El Uzumaki hizo rechinar sus dientes a causa de la rabia que sentía recorrer sus venas.

-Lo siento… pero esa es información clasificada…-Comenzó por empujar a Hinata, para moverse en dirección a la puerta.-Tengo que tomar un vuelo… te agradecería que te movieras-

Pero Naruto no tenía la intención de hacerlo, ya le había arrebatado a Naemi, no permitiría que le arrebatara a Hinata a Sasuke. Kuro borro esa sonrisa, dejando paso a un semblante serio.

-Bien… quieres que hagamos las cosas difíciles…-Kuro le clavo aquellos venenosos ojos que poseía, haciendo tragar saliva duramente al Uzumaki.-Sino me dejas salir ahora mismo, uno de mis hombres va a dispararle a Sasuke entre la cien… está en un supermercado cerca de aquí… ¿cierto, Shisui-kun?-

¡Hijo de puta! Fue lo que se les cruzo por la cabeza a los dos morenos y al rubio. Aunque Shisui quisiera desmentirlo, no podría hacerlo, conocía a Kuro, y sabía la clase de trucos que tenía y todos los planes de contingencia que podía hacer con tal que sus planes no fallaran. Hinata ya no solo estaba temiendo por su vida, sino también por la de Sasuke, la de Naruto, la de Itachi y Shisui, ese tipo… ese sujeto, se escuchaba tan seguro de lo que decía, que ese horrible sentimiento de pensar que algo malo le pasaría a Sasuke, lleno hasta la más pequeña parte de ella.

Naruto apretaba el arma con tanta fuerza que comenzó a temblar, pero ya no se podría decir que lo hacía por miedo, sino por la impotencia y el coraje de no poder hacer más que mirar. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Itachi, quien afirmaba el movimiento que Naruto no quería hacer.

Maldijo por lo bajo, y bajo el arma, para moverse, dándole paso a Kuro de llevarse a Hinata. Ese sujeto era peligroso, y ellos no estaban listos, aun, de enfrentarlo.

Esa sonrisa surco triunfante los labios del albino, y paso con Hinata por un lado de Naruto. Un intercambio de miradas entre los ojos azules del rubio y los perlados de la Hyuga, esa mirada que Naruto tenía le hizo saber de alguna manera, que ese mismo tipo que la estaba llevando con él, también se llevó a Naemi… y de igual forma Naruto no pudo hacer nada por salvarla.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, apenas la Hyuga estaba por hablar sintió como Kuro llevaba un pañuelo a su nariz y labios.

-Duerme… Hime-Fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de sus labios.

 _-Sasuke… lo… siento….-_ fueron sus últimos pensamientos, antes de ser abrazada por la oscuridad.

* * *

Tomaban su tiempo como si fuera de oro, puesto que Sasuke esperaba paciente a ser atendido. Había ido a la pequeña tienda que quedaba a un par de calles cerca del departamento a comprar lo que el latoso de Shisui parecía no poder vivir sin ello.

Pero había una larga cola en espera. Si llevara su arma, los mataría a todos o simplemente saldría con las cervezas tal cual entro, pero no… debió olvidarla.

Su móvil sonó, creyendo que quizá sería Shisui para darle presión de que regresara ya al departamento, pero sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa al ver el número de su amigo rubio.

-¿Qué quieres, Naruto?-

* * *

Ni siquiera termino de escuchar lo que decía Naruto cuando ya se encontraba corriendo como un condenado huyendo de su destino, o en este caso, un condenado que corría en busca de su redención.

Naruto le llamo diciendo que estaba en Suna, por un sujeto que se llevó a Naemi y que ahora venía por Hinata. Contratado por los Hyuga.

Corría, corría tan rápido como le era posible, tanto como la fuerza de sus piernas le fuera útil, tan rápido como sus músculos fueran capaces de resistir.

Pero al llegar… solo estaban tres hombres inconscientes, Naruto y los dos Uchihas respirando agitadamente, con algunas manchas de sangre sobre sus ropas movidas gracias a la pelea que debieron tener.

Entro sin reparar detalles en ellos, buscando con desesperación, en las dos habitaciones, en los baños… tratando de no querer afrontar la verdad, esperando encontrarla escondida, aun cuando él sabía que eso no era cierto, ni una posibilidad remota.

Regreso a la sala para ver como Itachi cerraba la puerta, Naruto y Shisui se dejaban caer sobre el sofá. Quería hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir de sus labios, tenía miedo… por primera vez en tanto tiempo sentía miedo.

-Itachi…-dejo escapar aquello como un gemido de agonía, rogando por no escuchar lo que pensaba.

-Lo siento… Hermano-

Un golpe terrible directo a su corazón, le hizo sofocarse durante algunos segundos. Shisui estaba callando, mirándolo al igual que Itachi y Naruto, esperando a que terminara de superar lo que ocurrió.

Él era una persona terrible… una persona que debía de pasar por todos los pisos del inferno para pagar todo lo que ha hecho en su vida… pero por ningún motivo, dejaría que le robaran a Hinata. Ella era suya, y de nadie más. Si el destino quería hacerlo pagar, no lo lograría, porque él no iba a dejar que el destino le quitara lo que más amaba… no otra vez.

Sasuke mantuvo la miraba gacha, y sin decir nada se encamino hasta su habitación seguido de los otros tres.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-Hablo Itachi al notar como Sasuke tomaba algunas cosas y las arrojaba a una maleta sin más.

-¿Qué crees que hago?, iré por ella-soltó con ese mismo tono tan frío que solo era comparable con el frio del polo norte.

-¿Planeas enfrentar a Kuro tu solo? ¡Ni siquiera sabes donde pueda estar o a donde vaya a llevarla!-dijo Shisui.

-No va a hacerlo solo-respondió Naruto.-Ese bastardo se llevó a Naemi, y no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya-Shisui abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente al notar ese extraño matiz rojo siniestro en los ojos del alegre rubio.

-Alguien debe cuidarlos-hablo Itachi.-Iré a reservar los boletos de avión-

-¿¡No hablas enserio?!-alego Shisui.

-Debo hacerlo… es mi hermano menor-respondió con toda simpleza el pelinegro.

Shisui no estaba muy tranquilo, Kuro era alguien de mucho cuidado, alguien a quien no podían enfrentarse así nada más. Con Kakashi y el resto del equipo sabía que no podrían hacerle frente y menos si regresaban a Konoha.

-Aunque regresemos, no podremos ni acercarnos-Hablo Shisui.-No quiero bajarles los ánimos ni nada por el estilo… pero ese sujeto tiene mucho poder, aun si todo su equipo quiere enfrentarlo, no podrán hacer nada-

El silencio reino, Naruto podría corroborar eso con sumos detalles. No por nada termino bastante mal, ni Bee pudo ayudarlo a salvar a Naemi y eso que Bee era alguien especialmente fuerte. Y si pudo llegar hasta ellos, si pudo averiguar todo de ellos, eso quería decir que tenía muchas personas trabajando con él… casi se diría que luchaban con una evolución de Obito.

-¿Crees que Kakashi tenga ganas de hablar?-Itachi rompió el silencio, mirando a Sasuke. El contario no entendió.-Shisui ha dicho que tiene mucho poder… ¿Qué haces cuando tu enemigo es muy poderoso?-

-¿Te le unes?-Contra pregunto Naruto.

-No necesariamente debemos unirnos a él…-respondió el Uchiha.-El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Yugo y Suigetsu vinieron para decirnos lo de Kuro y Toneri?-

Tanto Shisui como Sasuke afirmaron.

-Dijeron que el mapache les advirtió… eso deja a entender que Kuro es enemigo igual de Gaara-

-¡Es cierto!-corroboro Shisui.-Las veces que he trabajado antes, donde Kuro es aliado mío, siempre han sido contra Gaara… y en muchas veces el pelirrojo le juro vengarse por lo que hacía-

-Si logramos convencerlo de unirse a nosotros-continuo Itachi.

-Lograríamos vencerlo-concluyo Sasuke.

-¡Exacto!-sonrío Itachi.

-Debemos hablar con Kakashi… quizá se pueda llegar a un acuerdo-Itachi tomo el móvil en sus manos para comenzar a teclear el número del peli-gris.

* * *

 _Un enemigo en común, puede unir a dos grandes organizaciones de criminales._

 _Y estaban dispuestos a trabajar juntos con tal de destruirlo._

 _Una guerra estaba cerca…_

 _Por el control de Konoha…_

 _Por el poder…_

 _Por la venganza…_

 _Y por ellas…_

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer :D !_**


	20. Chapter 20

Paso saliva, tratando de hacerlo tan silenciosamente que ni él fuera capaz de escuchar ni sentir. El ambiente dentro de aquel lugar era únicamente comparado con el de un cementerio a las tres y media de la madrugada, acompañado de una secta satánica que estaba a punto de usarte como sacrificio. Observo a su líder, tan tranquilo y cómodo como era su habitual costumbre.

Un hombre de cabellos grises, usando un impecable traje de color gris, con camisa negra sin corbata. Sentado en una silla demasiado cutre para alguien de tan alta alcurnia como él, una silla de metal, incomoda por cierto.

Delante de él una mesa sencilla de madera, con algunas hojas en blanco, que solo servían para darle más seriedad al asunto. Y detrás de la mesa, estaba un chico, pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina. Usando una camisa tan roja como sus cabellos y un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla con unos tenis.

Ambos se mantenían la mirada fija, mientras detrás de ellos estaban algunos de sus subordinados más allegados. Intercambiando miradas entre ellos y el grupo contrario. Esperando la respuesta del "Mapache"

-¿Quieres que nos unamos para matar a Kuro, solo por robarse a dos mujeres sin valor alguno?—Hablo por fin.

-Es más que eso… Gaara—Respondió el peli-gris. —Tanto tú como yo tenemos asuntos pendientes con ese albino de sonrisa angelical—

El pelirrojo torció un poco sus labios, era cierto, tenían más que asuntos que tratar con él, aquello era una promesa de venganza absoluta.

Como antes se ha mencionado, Kuro creo una reputación más que toxica, misma que de no ser por tantos rumores y muestras de los pocos sobrevivientes que aseguraban tanto como quien diría que en el polo norte hace frío aunque no hayan ido antes, que Kuro era un sádico demencial. Un hombre que poseía en su repertorio la gama amplia de tortura al estilo medieval, hasta sus propios métodos de tortura que dejarían más que traumatizado de por vida a un hombre adulto. Alguien que uso cadáveres para advertir a la policía que se mantuvieran alejado de él, usando no solo sus cuerpos, sino también los órganos, para escribir dicho mensaje en las paredes de la Jefatura de policía de Suna hace mucho tiempo, o aquella vez que incendio un banco solo por no tener cambio de billetes de a cien.

Alguien que pudo romper a una persona usando sus palabras, alguien que puede meterse en tu cabeza y torturarte día y noche sin necesidad de su presencia.

En otras veces que estuvo en Suna, y se metió contra los Tres de la Arena, termino por expulsarlos de Suna todo ese tiempo que estuvo hay. Cuando se aburrió de Suna y volvió a sus viejas andadas de viajes, Gaara retomo el control. Jurando que se vengaría de Kuro en algún momento.

Era su oportunidad, pero como un buen criminal, no haría las cosas gratis. Sabía a lo que se atenía y a lo que estaba arriesgando.

-Kuro nos ha hecho mucho daño a todos, al menos entre nosotros hay Honor—Hablo Kakashi. —Tenemos honor de hacer tratos, y respetarlos… pero ese albino no. Y por ello, es nuestro deber eliminar a una escoria que no funciona como debería—

Gaara cruzo sus brazos delante de su pecho, cerrando los ojos y suspirando. Tenían las de ganar, y las de perder. Un 50/50. Pero ni eso era suficiente, no al menos para él. Si ganaban, se harían un enorme botín y una reputación que les protegería el resto de sus condenadas vidas… pero si perdían, no existiría lugar en la tierra para esconderse de la venganza de ese albino de ojos rojos.

No negaba que tenían buenos hombres trabajando para ellos, tan solo él y sus hermanos ya eran una amenaza latente, y Kakashi, ni se diga. Solo una vez llego a verlos en acción y vaya que quedo muy sorprendió por tan buen trabajo que realizaron juntos. Pero… ¿sería suficiente para matar a un hombre como Kuro? Y peor aún, dentro de Konoha.

-Aunque hagamos una alianza para matarlo, mientras este en Konoha será imposible—Hablo el pelirrojo. —Tratar de hacer algo en Konoha para matarlo, es como asaltar un banco en medio del centro, a medio día y con un desfile de policías cruzando delante—

-No tienes que mencionarlo, lo sé—Hablo. —Por eso debemos movernos por los barrios bajos, gracias a nuestra estadía, creamos un lugar a donde ni los más osados policías se han atrevido entrar… ni siquiera el jefe de Policía, Nagato—

-¿Y?—

-Apenas matemos a Kuro, usaremos la noble tradición pirata para alejarnos de Konoha—Una sonrisa se formó por debajo la máscara de Kakashi.

 _-No habla enserio—_ Fue el pensamiento unánime de sus subordinados, acompañados de un sonrojo de vergüenza por recordar tal acto.

Pero aun así, Gaara no se notaba muy seguro de aquel acto. Era cierto, quería vengarse por todo lo que Kuro le hizo, y esta sería quizá su única oportunidad para hacerlo. Hizo una seña hacia sus hermanos para que se acercaran a él.

Temari y Kankuro se acercaron, quedando cada uno al lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué opinan?—Cuestiono una vez que estaban a su altura.

-Sería la única oportunidad que tendríamos para matarlo—hablo Kankuro.

-Pero… sino lo logramos. Moriremos—Opino Temari.

-¿Todos aceptaron de tu lado, Kakashi?—Kankuro cuestiono.

-Todos—respondió.

Puede que al momento en que le contactaron y le explicaron las cosas, no pensó que el resto de su organización quisiera ayudar. Ni él estaba seguro completamente, pero cuando lo hablo con Pain, supo que tan grave estaba el asunto, más allá del juramento de venganza que le hicieron a Kuro, sino por los sentimientos de sus hijos.

" _-Sabes que si nos negamos a ayudarles, aun así irán por ellas. Por primera vez en toda su vida pueden recibir amor, sentir que sus vidas ya pueden valer la pena… que habrá alguien que sea capaz de verlos como son, dos idiotas jóvenes. Tú has visto el cambio en ambos… Y como su Padre, debes procurar su felicidad… al igual que yo, como su hermano mayor."_

Mantuvo su mirada en los tres de la arena, que debatían su plan. Si no aceptaban, de todos modos irían a salvarlas. O a robarlas otra vez.

Giro un poco su cabeza para poder ver de reojo a sus subordinados y sus hijos. Ver esa determinación en los ojos negros y azules de sus dos pequeños hijos, le hacía saber que aunque no se unieran, ellos irían por ellas.

-Acepto—Hablo el pelirrojo. Kakashi salió de su ensoñación para verle. —Acepto, siempre y cuando, la cabeza del albino este en mi estante de trofeos—

-Muy bien—Kakashi se puso de pie, y extendió su mano hacia el contario. —Trato hecho—

Gaara correspondió lo propio estrechando su mano con la de Kakashi, sellando así el pacto y una alianza entre las dos bandas.

* * *

Desde el principio, le aterraba quedar inconsciente. Temiendo despertar y recordar aquellos recuerdos tan malditamente vividos que tuvo sobre su violación, y corromper el cariño que sentía por Sasuke.

Abrió sus parpados, viendo un techo muy familiar. Aunque todo estuviera oscuro, reconocería esos adornos brillantes donde fuera. Una luna menguante con estrellas que brillaban claramente en esa oscuridad. Mismas que sus Padres usaron para ayudarla a superar el miedo a dormir sola en su habitación, y mismas que nunca quiso quitar.

Se reincorporo sobre la cama, tallando sus ojos esperando a que se adaptaran a la oscuridad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Pasaron días? ¿O solo fueron horas? Ese era el efecto negativo de quedar bajo el poder del cloroformo.

Sintió la presión en sus cobijas, para ver a dos personas sobre las sabanas. Amabas lucían dormidas, y un peculiar aroma llegaba a ella.

-M… ¿Mamá?—pronuncio en un susurro apenas audible. Ese aroma lo reconocería hasta en el fin del mundo, el aroma de ese perfume que usaba su Madre desde que tenía uso de razón. Mismo que se mezclaba con otro peculiar perfume extravagante.-¿Ha… Hanabi?—

No podía creerlo, realmente no podía hacerlo. Comenzó a llorar, a dar pequeños hipitos y sentir ese deseo de despertarlas para poder ser envuelta en ese cálido abrazo que le debía estar esperando. Su pecho dolía gracias al frenesí acelerado de su corazón, por la emoción de estar de nueva cuenta en casa…

Estaba en su habitación que lucía tal cual la había dejado, a pesar de que fueron varios meses los que estuvieron fuera, sentía que fueron años. Una sonrisa apareció entre el mar de lágrimas, misma que se desvaneció al sentir una fría corriente entrar por la ventana. Misma brisa que le hizo sentir el aroma a la ropa de Sasuke que estaba usando antes de que fuera secuestrada otra vez, y misma que aun llevaba puesta.

Una colisión espantosa de emociones tan contradictorias se arremolinó en su corazón, y después esparcirse en todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar.

Lamentablemente ya no pensaba como lo hacía meses atrás, donde estar en ese momento, ya habría levantado a su Madre para que le abrazara al igual que su hermana, pero ahora… le dolía la sola idea de recordar que ya no vería a Sasuke a su lado al levantarse, que ya no sería lo primero que vería al levantarse, ni lo último al acostarse.

Que él ya no estaba más con ella…

Aquellas lágrimas que antes salían por la felicidad de estar en casa otra vez, fueron opacadas por lágrimas amargas de tristeza.

Era tan confuso, querer estar en casa y a su vez, querer estar con Sasuke.

Apretó ambas manos contra su pecho, haciendo hasta lo imposible por contener sus sollozos. Pero algunos escaparon, los suficientes para hacer despertar a su Madre y hermana.

-¡Has despertado!—dijo su Mamá, a la par que se lanzaba para abrazarla con toda su fuerza. Aquello solo aumento las lágrimas de la Hyuga, quebrándola más. Hanabi se unió al abrazo, y al igual que su Madre y hermana, dejo escapar algunas lágrimas.

Al fin… estaban juntas.

* * *

Hiashi daba vueltas por su despacho, Neji estaba sentado en el sofá que acompaña el lugar, mirando a su Tío dando vueltas como un león enjaulado. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que ese sujeto trajo a Hinata.

Por una parte estaban más que contentos por esa razón, la princesa regreso a su hogar sana y salva. Pero, el precio que debían pagar fue caro, y molesto para él.

Los planes de su boda con la princesa Hyuga fueron erradicados por un albino. Mismo al que esperaban impacientes en el despacho de la oficina del Patriarca Hyuga.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, anunciando su llegada y tras ello, la puerta se abrió, mostrando al albino que trajo a la Hyuga hasta su hogar. Otsutsuki Toneri, acompañado de su escolta como siempre entraban al despacho.

La sola presencia de ese sujeto incomodaba de la forma más aterradora posible. Neji no confiaba en esa sonrisa de niño bueno que se cargaba, no confiaba en nada que provenía de él.

-Buenas tardes, Hiashi-san—Saludo el albino con una de esas sonrisas venenosas, y una reverencia mostrando sus buenos modales.

-Buenas tardes, Toneri—Incluso Hiashi desconfiaba de él.-¿Para qué me has citado?—

-No me mal entiendas, no quiero causarte problemas… sé que ahora en tu hogar la felicidad y dicha, reinan por el regreso de su princesa… pero, no quiero que olvides nuestro acuerdo. —Su sonrisa se ensancho más con solo recordar ese acuerdo tan conveniente.

-No lo he olvidado, pero esperaba que nos dieras más tiempo—Toneri dejo escapar un par de risitas, como burlándose de los pensamientos del Hyuga.

-Ya han tenido dos días… ¿acaso no es tiempo más que suficiente?—Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. —Todo esta listo… solo la novia hace falta—

Deudas de juego, son deudas de honor, según recordó haber escuchado por algún lado. Y lamentablemente Hiashi aposto aquello que buscaban con desesperación por todo el mundo. Si Toneri encontraba a Hinata, ella se casaría con él sin discusiones ni protestas. Ese era al acuerdo. Y claramente el albino la encontró, y ahora estaba reclamando su premio.

-Una semana más, es todo lo que te pediré—Hablo Hiashi con toda su seriedad posible, haciendo que por cociente la sonrisa de Toneri se borrara de un solo golpe.

Neji estaba solamente como un espectador al igual que la escolta del Otsutsuki, no tenía voz en ese lugar, no tenía derecho a opinar, si estaba en ese lugar era por simple apoyo moral a su Tío y nada más.

-Una semana—Aquello sonó más a una sentencia que alguna otra cosa, con ese tono frío y cortante. —Bien… nos vemos caballeros, tengo cosas que atender—Una sonrisa escalofriante surco sus labios antes de salir con su escolta.

Ninguno de los dos Hyuga reacciono o dijo algo hasta que la puerta cerrándose se escuchó. Como si fuera magia, el ambiente helado que rodeo ese lugar durante la presencia de ese albino, se esfumo.

Hiashi suspiro. Llevando su mano hasta su propia frente y pasarla después por sus cabellos. No evitaba sentirse atado de manos, sentir que su desesperación por encontrar a su hija le llevo a aceptar un trato con el mismísimo diablo, y como todos sabemos, aceptar esos contratos trae un destino peor de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar.

Y en caso de los Hyuga… perder a su Princesa por tercera vez.

* * *

Esa mañana, su Madre le llevaba el desayuno en una bandeja plateada. Una torre pequeña de hot-cakes, un tazón pequeño con frutas y sencillo jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

Las cosas estaban muy bien, se sentía tan feliz de estar otra vez en casa. De volver a ver y abrazar a su Madre. Convivir con su hermana, con su Padre y Neji. Todo estaba siendo de maravilla, todo estaba perfecto… o eso creía ella. Aun por mejor que estuvieran las cosas, no evitaba sentirse incompleta, sentir que algo le estaba faltado.

Algo, cuya ausencia era más que evidente. Extrañaba demasiado a Sasuke… y eso que no había pasado una semana. Si acaso eran tres días, y su ausencia dolía.

Extrañaba sentir sus brazos envolviéndola durante las noches en un abrazo tan cómodo, un abrazo que deseaba que durase por siempre, ese aroma que desprendía, la forma en la que la miraba, sus besos, sus caricias, hacer el amor… por Kami, hasta extrañaba verlo salir casi desnudo del baño o bañarse con él.

Fuera la razón que fuera, ella lo extrañaba como jamás creyó posible. Como un adicto a su droga, un alcohólico a la cerveza, o un bibliófilo a los libros. Le tomo mucho tiempo encariñarse con él, amarlo como una demente y perdonar el daño que causo. Para que justamente un desconocido la raptara y devolviera a los brazos de su Familia.

Era doloroso pensarlo de esa forma, desear con todas sus fuerzas despedirse de ellos y salir corriendo a brazos de un demonio como él. ¿Qué diría su Familia? ¡Que estaba demente y merecía estar encerrada en un sanatorio mental! ¡¿Qué más?!

Por alguna razón, la ropa que usaba de ese morocho la guardo en alguna parte donde su Madre no la encontrara, con la esperanza de conservar ese aroma a él, conservar ese pequeño recuerdo suyo.

Pero… conociéndolo, sabiendo lo importante que ya era para él… No duda que en algún momento despertaría por la madrugada, y justamente en una esquina oscura de su habitación, saldría de ahí para llevársela, para robarla y huir, tan lejos les pudiera ser posible.

Había estado esos tres días en cama, usando una de sus pijamas y su ropa interior. Su Madre insistió en que se quedara esos días en cama, dejándose consentir como una niña chiquita.

-Permiso, voy a pasar—Hablo su Madre, entrando con la bandeja del desayuno previamente mencionado.

Hinata estaba sentada sobre su cama, mirando por la ventana como las nubes se juntaban, amenazando que llovería pronto. Parecía tan perdida en un mundo de pensamientos o sueños.

-¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?—Se acercó hasta ella, dejando la bandeja sobre sus piernas. La Hyuga salió de su ensoñación para prestarle atención, no sin antes disculparse.

-Si… si…-Respondió entre suspiros.

-No puedes engañar a tu Madre, ¿Qué ocurre?... has estado muy… rara desde que llegaste—Expreso su preocupación. —Acaso… ¿necesitas ir con un psicólogo o con un ginecólogo?—

Su Madre apretaba la bandeja al momento de soltar esa pregunta, Hinata lo noto, sabiendo que su Madre tenía miedo de enterarse de lo que le debió pasar a su bebe. Si ella supiera…

-No es nada, Madre… solo reflexionaba—Dedico una sonrisa amable a su Progenitora, asegurándose de calmarla con esa sonrisa.

-Bien… pero si necesitas algo… solo dilo—Y ella dedico una sonrisa, que ocultaba perfectamente lo preocupada que estaba. —Bien… hoy solamente voy a dejarte la comida, tu Padre quiere hablar conmigo de algo, ¿estarás bien tú sola?—

-¿Sola?—

-Si… Hanabi acordó de salir con su novio, y Neji dijo que saldría también a algún lado, aun así… habrá oficiales por todas partes cerca de la casa. Nadie te hará daño, y ese bastardo infeliz… no se acercara a ti otra vez—

Hinata paso saliva duramente.

-Bien… come, yo regreso en unas horas—Beso la frente de su hija y salió de la habitación. Apenas su Madre salió, suspiro pesadamente.

Poniéndose de pie de la cama, se encamino hasta la ventana para corroborar lo que dijo su Madre antes, y en efecto, había unas Patrullas de seguridad fuera que eran apenas visibles desde su vista.

Regreso a la cama, y comenzó por degustar del desayuno. Mismo que al terminar de comer, el teléfono de casa sonó.

Su Madre era una fiel creyente de las novelas donde las sirvientas son el centro de la discordia de la Familia y por esa misma razón en su hogar nunca había sirvientas o mayordomos. Ellos debían valerse por sí mismos. Un lado bueno se puede decir, pero malo a su vez.

Atendió el teléfono de su habitación.

-¿D-Diga?—

- _Que manía de huir de mí—_ Dijo la persona al otro lado de la línea. _-¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? ¿Mi perfume?—_

Por poco y el teléfono caía de sus manos al haber escuchado su voz otra vez. Incluso sin verlo, sentía que él sonreía y ella sonreía.

 _-¿Aun estas hay? ¿O es que no te devolví la lengua?—_ Y ese tonó burlón que usaba para molestarla no se hizo a la espera.

-Me… me gusta… t-tu perfume—Tartamudeo con sus mejillas sonrosadas. —T-Tu… tienes la manía de dejarme—A poco estaba de querer llorar.

- _Bueno, pues eso está por cambiar… Sé dónde estás, e iré por ti_ —Su corazón se aceleraba frenéticamente, por escucharlo hablar. — _Ya te había dicho que no habría lugar en el mundo para que huyas de mí_ —

-T-Te estaré esperando—Logro escucharlo soltar una risita.

- _Te prometo que no esperaras tanto… solo un día más_ —

-Sasuke… yo—

- _Lo siento, debo cortar… o sabrán que te llame_. —Escucho una voz de fondo que le indicaba que debía colgar, y otra voz que supo reconocer, Naruto. Diciendo barbaridad y media de cosas bochornosas para Sasuke. "¡Cuelga o me visto, Sasu-chan!" fue uno de los que logro reconocer.

- _Un día más… ¿ok?_ —Ella afirmo. — _Te quiero, Hyuga-escurridiza_ —

-Yo también te quiero… Sasuke—Ya no pudo escuchar nada de su parte, la llamaba se había cortado. Una sonrisa surcaba sus labios de mejilla a mejilla, aun con ese bello tono carmesí expandido por las mejillas.

Lo sabía… algo le decía que Sasuke no tardaría en encontrarla. Y que como todo buen ladrón… la robaría por tercera vez.

* * *

Abrió sus parpados se abrieron poco a poco, cuando una celestial música producía por un piano, resonaba en toda su alcoba. La lluvia golpeaba los ventanales con suavidad, dando a entender que la tormenta apenas estaba llegando.

Salió de entre las cobijas, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo. No recordaba muchas cosas, solamente… el fuego… las sirenas de policía a la distancia… a Naruto cayendo al suelo, inconsciente… y esos ojos rojos como las llamas del infierno.

Ahora, estaba en una habitación pequeña, como la de un departamento. Paredes blancas con alfombra gris, una decoración de muebles negros, y dos ventanales preciosos cubiertos finamente con esas cortinas blancas.

Toco su cuerpo, en busca de alguna herida o cambio. Pero todo estaba en su lugar, la ropa que usaba ese día, todo estaba igual.

La melodía continuaba sonando, misma que provenía fuera de la habitación. Claramente aquello no era el peor lugar donde podía despertar, cualquier cosa que le sucediera ahora ya no sería anda a comparación y con ese pensamiento salió de la estancia, atravesando un pasillo que guiaba hacia el lugar de donde provenía tan hermosa música.

Apenas llegar a la estancia principal, el enorme piano de color negro era el centro de su atención, pero más que eso, el joven que tocaba aquella melodía llamaba aún más su atención. Ese cabello blanco, su pálida piel, que resaltaba mucho más con la ropa negra que llevaba puesta.

Se quedó quieta, mirándolo tocar desde la distancia en completo silencio. No sabía porque, pero reconocía ese cabello blanco, trato de hacer memoria, esa sensación de deja-vu ya la había tenido cuando fue por ella hasta el hogar de Bee… ¿Dónde lo había visto antes de eso?

La melodía se detuvo, escuchando suspirar al chico que creo tan majestuosa obra musical.

-Oh, Muy buenos días, Naemi—Sus ojos se concentraron en ella, con una sonrisa que surcaba sus labios alegremente.-¿Cómo has dormido?—

Paso saliva duramente antes de poder responder.

-¿Q-Quien eres?— El contario ladeo su cabeza sin dejar esa sonrisa de lado.

-Me sorprende que no me recuerdes… pero que puedo esperar… aun eras una cría cuando nos vimos la primera vez—Se puso de pie, mostrando el conjunto de ropa negra que llevaba puesta. Una camisa totalmente abierta, con un pantalón de mezclilla negra. Dejaba ver un cuerpo bien ejercitado que dejaría babeando a cualquier chica, y estaba descalzo.

Comenzó por caminar hasta ella, haciendo que Naemi impulsivamente se hiciera hacia atrás. Una pequeña risita escapo de los labios del albino, al verla asustada. Era tan linda.

-No tengas miedo… no te hare daño—Sonrió hacia ella.

No dejo de acercarse a ella hasta que pudo dejarla acorralada contra la pared y su cuerpo. Coloco sus manos a cada lado suyo, evitándole cualquier ruta de escape.

Naemi quería alejarse, quería salir corriendo, pero no podía estaba congelada y paralizada por el miedo. Esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, imponían miedo a más no poder. Como si con ellos pudiera controlar su flujo sanguíneo, congelándolo por completo.

Acerco sus labios hasta rosar los suyos, dejando que sus alientos se pudieran mezclar.

-¿Sabes que puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo~?—Jugo con aquellas palabras, aun manteniendo esa cercanía. —Tomar cada suspiro… cada gemido… marcar cada parte de tu piel… cada centímetro como mi—

Tembló, y un escalofrío atravesó toda su espina dorsal.

-Pero no será hoy, pequeña—Se apartó de ella de golpe. —Tengo que salir a terminar un par de cosas pendientes—Se alejó de ella caminando al sofá donde estaban sus zapatos y calcetines, donde empezó a ponérselos.

Naemi dejó escapar todo el aire que contenía sin saber en sus pulmones, quedándose quieta en su lugar.

-Hay comida en el refrigerador, y algo de ropa limpia en el baño por si quieres darte un baño o si tienes hambre. —Dedico una sonrisa hacia ella poniéndose de pie y comenzar por abotonarse la camisa.

Pero ella continuo sin decir nada, solo mirándolo en cada movimiento que hacía.

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde querida—Camino hasta ella, ahora robando un beso sencillo de sus labios y con ello sin decir nada más salió de la casa.

Naemi se quedó igual de quieta, solo que en esta ocasión paso sus dedos con sumo cuidado por sus labios, mientras unas lágrimas salían sin permiso de sus ojos.

-Idiota…-Susurro a la nada. —Eres un idiota… Naruto…-

Se deslizo por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas para hundir su rostro en ellas y continuar llorando.

¿Qué sucedería ahora?

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_


	21. Chapter 21

¿Qué pasaría si sus Padres se llegaran a enterar de lo que sentía por aquel criminal? ¿Qué pasaría? Lo más seguro es que le enviarían a un sanatorio mental hasta que estuviera mejor, hasta que su mente dejara de estar "Enferma"

 _¿Que es la locura?_

* * *

 _Estaba en una habitación. De paredes blancas y acolchonadas. Usando una camisa de fuerza que cubría hasta la mitad de su muslo a conjunto de unos pantalones de lana blancos. Las luces irradiando una luz tan brillante que le cegaba de momento._

 _Estaba acostada, en medio de aquella habitación, mirando hacia una de esas paredes._

 _El chirrido de la puerta siendo abierta resonó con fuerza en esa habitación, pero ella no presto atención._

 _-Oh… ¿otra vez dormida?—Hablo la persona que estaba entrando. A juzgar por su tono de voz, debía ser una mujer madura. —Tengo que darte tu medicina—_

 _Solo por esas palabras, ella se levantó como pudo quedando sentada sobre el suelo, ladeando su cabeza, y mirar a esa mujer._

 _Bajita, rechoncha, de cabellos negros recogidos bajo ese gorro blanco característico de las enfermas. Ropas blancas, a excepción de aquel delantal blanco que llevaba manchas de sangre. La mujer tenía un carrito detrás de ella, mismo del cual tomo las medicinas que le correspondían._

 _-Aún sigo sin creer, ¿Cómo una hermosa jovencita como tú, ha terminado en un lugar como este?—Expreso._

 _La mujer, aun si rostro, le dio las medicinas en ese vaso de plástico y después le ayudo a tragarlas con el vaso de agua que sostenía en su otra mano._

 _-No debes amarlo—Hablo la mujer. —No debes amarlo—_

 _Un dolor, como si un cuchillo entrara en su pecho, le hizo sentirse sofocada. ¿Por qué le decía eso tan repentinamente? ¿Y de quien estaba hablando? ¿Era esa persona la causa por la que estaba en ese lugar?_

 _-Tienes mucho futuro por delante… Hinata—Volvió a hablar. —No lo eches a perder por él—_

 _Sus ojos perlados le confrontaron con miedo. Solamente para ver que el rostro de esa mujer era un espejo, donde podía apreciarse. Sus cabellos mal cortados, cuya altura no pasaba de sus hombros. Sus ojos hinchados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su piel sucia y pálida. Más pálida de lo normal. Lucia tan deplorable._

 _-Recuerda… lo que te hizo—_

 _Un cambio radical de escenario le llevo hasta esa alcoba, de ese lugar. Ese lugar donde Sasuke le tomo a la fuerza. Pero esta vez que lo veía… lucia diferente. Sus ojos eran rojos, y llevaba una sonrisa digan de un homicida._

 _-Hinata…-_

* * *

Despertó, con su cuerpo sudoroso, su corazón latiendo ferozmente y esa horrible sensación de pánico que quería apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba en casa, se tranquilizó. Pero no pudo hacerlo del todo. Eso era a lo que tenía miedo… volver a odiar y temer a Sasuke.

 _Un día…_

Recordó las palabras de Sasuke, sabía que tenía que llegar, sabía que debía llegar o terminaría por sucumbir y regresaría a esos sentimientos de odio y rencor que tanto le costó erradicar… todo para amarlo.

 _Un día…_

* * *

Tras calmarse volvió a dormir un poco más, para levantarse con buen humor y disfrutar ese día. Todo fue normal, se levantó a tomar una ducha. Bajo a desayunar, ayudar a su Madre en los quehaceres domésticos, ayudo a su hermana con sus tareas, y paso el resto de la tarde en el jardín, disfrutando la brisa fresca que anunciaba el invierno y oliendo aquel encantador aroma de las flores que estaban en ese lugar.

Para la noche, ayudo a prepara la cena y después a limpiar. Tras todo eso, paso unos minutos en la sala con su Padre, su Madre, Hanabi y Neji, hablando de cosas de la empresa, la Familia y respondiendo preguntas que no eran exactamente cómodas.

Un ejemplo fue la pregunta de su hermana, sobre si los secuestradores eran atractivos. Al parecer la menor de los Hyuga había leído una historia en una página web sobre una chica que se enamora de su secuestrador.

Hinata ni siquiera pudo contestar, dado que su Padre respondió por ella de forma dura y cortante, como si aquel tema no quisiera tocarlo ni en un millón de años y era más que comprensible. La charla siguió, hasta que el reloj marco las diez y treinta.

Con ello, cada quien se fue a su habitación a dormir.

Menos ella, quien al llegar a su alcoba lo primero que hizo fue empacar algunas cosas en una mochila pequeña de color negro. Unas blusas favoritas, ropa interior y algunas pertenencias importantes.

Escribió una nota explicando la razón de su huida, siendo honesta en cada detalle aun sin importar que le tacharan de loca enferma por amar a un hombre así. Pero ella lo amaba, aun a pesar de todo.

Mientras movía la pluma sobre el papel, no dejaba de lado aquel sueño tan extraño que tuvo. Una parte de ella se negaba a creer en las palabras que esa "Enfermera" había dicho, pero por otro lado, también pensaba que debería analizarlo con más cuidado.

Quizá el hecho de no estar con Sasuke le dejaba pensar las cosas con más calma, pero ella no quería pensarlas con calma. De ser así, sabía que cambiaría de opinión con respecto a su relación con el moreno y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Ya lo amaba, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estar a su lado. ¿Cierto?

Dejo la pluma de lado, para leer lo que había escrito. Todo brevemente explicado y una disculpa al final de las palabras. Parecía que era una carta suicida… por que le hizo llorar demasiado. Y si ese sueño tenía razón, quizá lo era. Porque estaba dejando esa vida que sus Padres querían, para unirse a la vida con un asesino sin escrúpulos, renunciando a un brillante futuro, a una vida plena y normal, a una vida maravillosa con la que toda mujer desea… y unirse a un criminal que podría morir a la vuelta de la esquina y quedarse sola, siendo la mujer de aquel que mato a su pareja.

Casi quería renunciar a él… casi quería echarse para atrás… casi quería olvidarlo todo y volver a donde se había quedado en su maravillosa vida.

Era tan difícil, era tan… complicado. Como una guerra de emociones que no parecía posible que se estuviera librando en su interior. Un instante entre la locura y la cordura fue suficiente para recordar todos esos meses que estuvo con él.

Todas esas veces que le dejaba estarse en ropas sueltas, sin peinar su cabello o arreglarse. Dormía hasta tarde y se levantaba hasta las tantas de la tarde igualmente. Comía lo que quería. Disfrutaba del sexo. Podía estarse con él en una tina mucho más tiempo, disfrutando conversaciones interesantes sobre las naciones y los viajes en los que él había estado.

Conoció personas divertidas, personas que de una u otra forma le ayudaron en su vida.

Desde Shisui y sus métodos para defenderse y estafar. Itachi y todas esas grandes filosofías de la vida y buenos consejos para superarse a sí misma. Entre otras cosas más…

Gracias a ellos, pudo sentir lo que era ser libre. El gozo de superar las reglas de la sociedad, ver otros lugares como Suna y la promesa de viajar por las grandes cinco naciones. Conocer más el mundo sin reglas… ser libre y cumplir con el deseo divino de vivir la vida como estaba escrita, y eso era disfrutarla sin medida alguna.

Aunque claramente como todo principio, aquello era horrible. Jamás habría pensado que la vida sin reglas pudiera ser tan emocionante y excitante.

Quizás, la razón de ese sueño, fue para hacerla pensar mejor las cosas. Hacerle saber qué vida preferiría. Y ahora, ya estaba segura de la vida que eligió y la persona que quiere que le acompañe durante toda esa vida.

Sonrió para sí, y dejo la nota sobre el escritorio. Regreso a su cama para meterse entre las cobijas ocultando sus ropas y trato de dormir un poco, pero cuando el reloj marco las dos y cuarenta y cinco, se levanto quedando sentada y abrazando sus rodillas.

Miraba la ventana, y miraba el reloj. ¿Habrá calculado mal? ¿O en lenguaje de criminales un día significaba otro tiempo?

No podía observar por la ventana o sabrían,-los policías que estaban fuera haciendo guardia-, que algo estaba mal.

Tres de la mañana y nada. Quizá ya no pudo llegar…

Se levanto de la cama para cambiar sus ropas a una pijama, una blusa turquesa con unas estrellas adornando la parte inferior y unos shorts azules. Volvió a meterse entre las cobijas, no sin antes guardar la mochila en el armario y ocultar la carta entre un libro que había estado leyendo antes de todo eso, entre sus páginas dejándolo sobre el escritorio de madera y después de ello se dispuso a dormir.

Esperando el amanecer dentro de las siguientes horas.

* * *

Al levantarse, realizo la misma rutina del día anterior, solo que esta vez no se ducho, esta vez quiso quedarse en pijama todo lo que restaba de ese día, era domingo después de todo.

Por ser domingo, las actividades de la casa no eran rutinarias como el resto de la semana. Los domingos se decidían a levantarse tarde, como a eso de las once de la mañana y desayunar cereal. Los domingos eran días sin reglas estrictas, sin elegancia y la orden,-por parte de Mamá-, de estarse en pijama todo el día, incluso Hiashi, solo que él usaba ropa más cómoda en cualquier caso que llegara algún socio o conocido no lucir tan desarreglado.

Todo iba de maravilla, tanto que las dos Hyuga estaban en la sala mirando películas juntos a sus Padres y Neji,-quien se quedaba esos días-, como una familia feliz… o eso eran hasta que cierto ruido sacudió a todos.

Parecían dos autos que entraban quemando neumáticos, destrozando la entrada de la reja principal. Las sirenas de los policías sonaron, pero al mismo momento fueron apagadas.

Lo siguiente había pasado tan rápido que apenas si tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar y ocultarse detrás de los sofás, porque, los autos no solo destruyeron la entrada principal, sino también la entrada de la casa dejando una nube de polvo y escombros.

Hiashi salió primero, después Neji para asegurarse de quienes estaban entrando en ese lugar. Como si ella pudiera predecir el futuro, supo quién era la persona que entro tan escandalosamente a su casa… ¿Sera una maldición en las mujeres tener un sexto sentido tan bueno?

-¡A la próxima conduzco yo!—Una voz se escuchó de entre la nube de humo.

-¡Ja! ¡Jamás tendrás mi estilo para hacer esto, teme!—Esas discusiones jamás las olvidaría.

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Yo no haría tales destrozos, maldito usuratonkachi!—Recrimino el contrario, de quien solo escuchar su voz, su corazón salto en su lugar para aumentar su rimo cardiaco en un alocado frenesí.

Al salir de la nube de humo, aquellas dos figuras vestidas en su totalidad de color negro, usando mascaras con formas de animales que cubrían sus cabezas completamente.

Hiashi se quedó en completo mutismo al igual que Neji. El más joven había llevado una mano casi por inercia a su pierna, sin evitar hacer rechinar sus dientes. Tenía cuentas pendientes con aquel imbécil que le hizo daño.

-¡Buenos días Don-Hyuga!—Hablo alegre el chico de mascara de Zorro.

-¡¿Qué carajo quieren?!—Grito el patriarca Hyuga.-¡Largo ahora mismo de mi casa! ¡O voy a llamar a la policía!—

-¿No es obvio?, he venido por mi novia… así que si es tan amable de—Hablo el chico de mascara en forma de halcón.

-¡¿Tu novia?! ¡TU ERES UN MALDITO MALNACIDO HIJO DE PUTA!—Interrumpió en gritos Neji, odiaba a ese maldito, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Lo mataría, juraba que en algún momento lo mataría.

Sasuke rodo los ojos por debajo de su máscara, no era, ni seria la última vez que alguien le llamaba de esa forma.

-¿Es que no lo has entendido? Ella es mía… está marcada como mía por todas partes de su linda piel—Hiashi, Neji, su Madre y Hanabi pusieron sus miradas en ella, haciendo que ahora ese frenesí aumentara aún más su velocidad, provocando que su pecho doliera. —Oh… hable de más—

Naruto sonrió debajo de su máscara, queriendo reírse en escandalosas carcajadas, no solo por como lo había dicho, sino también por esas miradas que los Hyuga tenían en sus rostros.

-Cada noche… haciéndola mía… cada noche saboreando su piel, besando sus labios… acariciando cada rincón de ella… oh, y como olvidar esos gemidos… tan solo recordarlo es excitante—Una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba sus labios, mirando a los dos hombres Hyuga rechinar sus dientes. A Hiashi le crecía una vena en la frente interesante, todo su coraje juntándose en esa parte le haría partirse de risa al igual que ver a Neji poner sus nudillos blancos. A veces olvidaba lo hermoso que era su trabajo.

Hinata sabía que lo decía para provocarlos, para hacerlos sufrir. Su Madre le atrapo en sus brazos, diciendo entre lágrimas amargas que no dejaría que ninguno de esos bastardos le pusiera una mano encima. Incluso Hanabi se colocó delante de ella para protegerla. Casi por unos instante le dolió ver como su Familia luchaba por protegerla de un ser que no se tentaría el corazón para matarlos a sangre fría. Ya una vez se lo había dicho…

-No me hagas ir por ti—Las palabras de Sasuke sacudieron su corazón en un salto que le saco de su trance. No hacía falta que lo dijera… ella era consciente de que lo haría.

Aparto los brazos de su Madre de su cuerpo con suavidad, dejándola en shock. Paso de su hermana, colocando una mano sobre su hombro cuando paso y dedicándole una sonrisa. Camino hasta llegar a donde su Padre y Neji dividían su cordura de la locura a la que se estaba sometiendo. Su mente estaba bajo ese maravilloso efecto llamado "Síndrome de Estocolmo", haciendo su corazón latir de alegría solo por verlo.

-¡Mi niña!—Grito su Madre, alertando a Hiashi. Quien trato de detenerla al igual que Neji, pero Naruto y Sasuke se ocuparon de ellos al momento de disparar. Hinata se quedó en su lugar, quieta temiendo ver la sangre que saliera del cuerpo de su Padre y del de Neji… pero lo único rojo que vio, fue la colilla de los dardos tranquilizantes que habían sido disparados.

No habían usado balas.

-No mataría a mi Suegro… por más que lo quisiera—Hablo Sasuke cargando otro dardo. —Son tranquilizantes, solo tendrán mareos cuando despierten—

Hinata suspiro más tranquila, antes de sentir como alguien tiraba de su mano. Sasuke tiro de su mano con suavidad hacia él, apartándola de ellos.

Incluso atravesó de la máscara con la que le miraba, ella sentía esa cálida sonrisa que estaba surcando sus labios.

-Lamento llegar así… pero era necesario—Hablo suavemente hacia ella, como un novio que se disculpa por llegar tarde a la cita.

-Hinata… mi hija… ella no—Escucho la voz de su Padre que caía de rodillas, sintiendo el efecto del tranquilizante.-¿Qué es… lo que le has… hecho… monstruo?—

Su hija Hanabi junto a su esposa, llegaban con ellos. La menor de los Hyuga retiro el dardo tranquilizante del hombro de Neji, mirando la aguja del mismo dejar escapar un líquido transparente.

-Mi niña, ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Cuestiono su Madre, con esas dolorosas lagrimas atravesando sus ojos corriendo a prisas por sus mejillas y caer por su barbilla. —Hinata... mi niña—

-L-Lo siento…-Aquellas palabras que surgieron de su garganta con dolor.—No lo entenderán… no lo harán… yo—Continuo, aunque fuera difícil, aunque fuera lo más doloroso del mundo entero, lo más cruel que hacía por su voluntad, diría la verdad.—Yo quiero… yo… yo quiero estar con él—

El horror se hizo visible, no solo por sus ojos, sino por los de toda su Familia.

Hiashi cayo inocente al suelo al ya no soportar más la lucha contra aquel tranquilizante, al igual que Neji. Sasuke le tomo por la mano a Hinata para salir junto a Naruto hacia el auto que les esperaba fuera, lo último que la Hyuga pudo ver de su Familia, fue esa mirada de dolor y decepción en los ojos de su Madre.

Al salir, estaba un auto negro, igual al mismo que habían estrellado contra la entrada, siendo manejado por otro integrante que poseía una máscara de perro.

-Se han tardado—Hablo, girando la llave para arrancar el auto.

Naruto subió al asiento del copiloto, mientras Sasuke y Hinata tomaban los asientos traseros.

-Hubo complicaciones—Respondió el zorro.

Kiba arranco el auto, para salir del complejo, dejando ver a Hinata la razón del porque los oficiales no entraron a ayudarlos, todos estaban sobre el suelo, con dardos de colilla roja. Eso le hacía saber que no habían matado a nadie.

La pregunta era… ¿Por qué no matar a nadie?

* * *

No sabía a donde la llevaban, ni a donde se dirigían, pero no parecía haber problema alguno para ella… no al menos aun.

Tras que salieran de la colonia donde Vivian, escucho las sirenas de las patrullas a la distancia. Se tensó solo con pensar en que podrían atraparlos, que en algún momento una patrulla saldría por una calle, frenaría el paso, la sacarían y enviarían aun sanatorio mental.

Quizá ella ya debía plantearse la idea de irse a uno por su cuenta, alucinar de esa forma, dejarse llevar por la paranoia no era nada bueno. Y menos ayuda era estar en esa camioneta con ellos y esas mascaras… solo hacía falta que viera un letrero que dijera "Welcome to Silent Hill" para que se lanzara por la puerta.

Creyó haber dejado aquella duda anoche que escribió esa nota donde expresaba sus sentimientos, pero al parecer no era así.

¿Era una señal de su subconsciente de que estaba perdiendo los estribos? ¿Qué acaso su mente había enfermado? ¿Qué el síndrome de Estocolmo causo una reacción alérgica que le llevaba a esas pesadillas y paranoias?

No podría aclararlo sino no había alguien más a quien le haya pasado lo mismo. En momentos así pensaba en Naemi… Si ella estaba "enfermando", ¿su amiga también lo estaría?

Aquella pregunta parecía sencilla de responder, pero complicada a su vez. Si Naruto estaba con ellos, y lo que sus memorias le permitían recordar él estaba en ese momento donde ese albino le secuestro, eso quería decir que a Naemi le paso algo…

-Llegamos—Hablo Sasuke, sacándola nuevamente de su trance. Parpadeo varias veces antes de darse cuenta de donde estaban. Era nada más y nada menos que la mansión de Kakashi.

Bajo del auto, avanzando hasta entrar completamente a la mansión, donde apenas entrar recibió un abrazo entre dos chicas.

-¡Hinata!—Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Había sido rápido su actuar, tanto que apenas tuvo tiempo a responder. Sakura e Ino eran quienes le proporcionaban ese abrazo tan cariñoso.

-Creí que tardarían más—Hablo el líder de la banda que aparecía seguido de su fiel sirviente.

-No querían dejarla ir—Dijo Naruto quitando su máscara. —Había olvidado lo incomodo que era respirar con estas cosas—Arrojo la máscara sobre el sofá, para después dejarse caer él también.

-Como jodas ese sofá… yo voy a dejarte jodido—expreso su Líder con una mirada más que escalofriante. Acto que provoco que él Uzumaki tomara su compostura sentándose educadamente.

-¡Es tan bueno que estemos las tres juntas otra vez!—Hablaba Ino. Sakura apoyaba sus palabras con sonrisas, mismas que se esfumaron al ver la distracción en Hinata, más aun por la forma en la que parecía buscar a alguien.

-¿Ocurre algo, Hinata?—Cuestiono la "novia" del líder.

-¿Y Naemi?—Al dejar escapar el nombre de la rubia faltante, las miradas de todos menos la suya, fueron a dar contra Naruto. Quien pareció tensarse al instante.

Ino se acercó más a Hinata, tratando de hablarle lo más bajito que pudiera.

-¿Recuerdas al mismo tipo albino que te secuestro?—La Hyuga afirmo. —Se llevó a Naemi también… pero…—La mirada de Ino se paseó a Naruto unos segundos. —No sabemos dónde se la ha llevado—

-Él dijo que te llevaría a tu hogar… por eso fue fácil saber dónde estabas—Hablo ahora Sakura, igual de cerca que Ino. —Pero de Naemi… no tenemos la menor idea—Y al igual que Ino, a la mirada de ojos verdes se paseaba al rubio.

Naruto se sintió incomodo, y se puso de pie. Pasando de todos para subir por las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra.

Sasuke y Kakashi se intercambiaron una mirada, el menor sabía lo que su líder quería que hiciera.

-Les dejo a Hinata un rato—Hablo el Uchiha menor. —Debo hablar con él debe—Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo directamente hacia su novia, a quien beso en la frente y después se alejó subiendo las escaleras para seguir a su amigo.

Sabía que Naruto estaba preocupado por lo que Kuro le hubiese hecho a Naemi y como su buen amigo/hermano/rival, iría a hablar con él.

-Bien señoritas, yo paso a retirarme a mi despacho—Hablo Kakashi para seguido regresar por donde había salido. Sebastián se quedó con ellas.

-Acompañare a Sasuke—Hablo el castaño, con una sonrisa hacia los presentes y sin otra cosa que decir subió por las escaleras.

Hinata estaba preocupada por su amiga, al igual que Ino y Sakura. Pero ellas no podían hacer nada por ahora, y menos ella en esos momentos donde su cabeza luchaba contra lo que fuera que estaba luchando.

No podría hablar con Naemi… pero, quizá Ino y Sakura podrían ayudarle.

Quizá podrían ayudarla a dejar de sentirse enferma…

* * *

Naemi miraba el plato de comida gorme que Kuro preparo con tanto empeño hacia unas horas. La cocina olía de maravilla, y la comida lucia muy apetitosa, tanto que relamió sus labios deseosa por comer.

Tras los días que había pasado, se dio cuenta que no escaparía a ese nuevo futuro que le esperaba junto a ese albino… dolorosamente se dio cuenta de que Naruto no la encontraría… que su promesa era una mentira.

Kuro al menos era amable con ella, mejor de lo que alguien más lo había sido antes. Consentía cualquier cosa que ella pidiera, le compro ropa de la mejor calidad, y respetaba sus deseos. Pero… aquello no le estaba haciendo feliz, quizá por su Madre y el amor enfermizo que le tenía a su Padre, repercudieron en ella cuando era un feto, y eso provoco que ese mismo amor enfermizo se hiciera presente en ella, como una enfermedad hereditaria, haciéndola preferir mil veces estar al lado de ese rubio estúpido a estar con el albino.

Si existía un buen momento para añadirse puntos a su odio hacia sí misma era ese.

La cena estaba hermosa, un mantel blanco, velas encendidas en lugar de luces, el delicioso aroma de esa comida y la música clásica que se escuchaba de fondo. Ella lucía un vestido de satén y encaje color rojo hasta las rodillas, hombros descubiertos y, zapatos negros. Su cabello suelto como siempre.

-Espero que te guste la comida—Hablo Kuro con una sonrisa.

-Si… Gracias—

Sin más que decirse, iniciaron con su cena. Comían en un silencio, mezclado con incomodidad y tranquilidad. Misma que se arruinaba al momento de ver como el albino sacaba su móvil, tecleando sobre el mismo con una mano y comía con la otra.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Naemi se habría sentido ofendida, pero al no serlo, se sentía más relajada con eso.

Unos minutos después, Kuro regreso de la hipnosis de su móvil y le prestó atención.

-Lamento eso… aun no me hago a la idea de comer con alguien más—Hablaba sonriente y muy alegre por lo visto.

-No importa—Respondió, sin mirarlo y continuar comiendo.

-Vamos~—Atrajo su atención, tomando su mano. Ella levanto la vista de su plato, para verlo directo a los ojos, esos ojos apuestos a los suyos en todo sentido. —Tranquila pequeño angelito… no voy a hacerte daño—

Algo ocurrió con esas palabras. Algo se desbloqueó de su cabeza… un fragmento de su memoria regresando a ella como un balde de agua fría.

Ahora lo sabía… ya sabía dónde lo había visto antes. Esa mirada de niño bueno, esos ojos rojos brillosos y ese cabello blanco. Ya lo recordaba por fin… y también entendía por qué reprimió ese recuerdo de cuando lo conoció.

" _Ya era de noche. Y su Padre había ido a recogerla de casa de Ino._

 _Por más suplicas que hizo para que la dejara quedarse a dormir, Obito no lo consintió. Y estrictamente, se la llevo con él a casa. O al menos era a casa a donde ella pensaba hasta que alguien llamo a Obito._

 _Su Padre atendió el móvil en un semáforo en rojo que dividía la ruta de su hogar al puerto de Konoha. Tras recibir aquella llamada, su Padre puso rumbo al puerto._

 _No quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto y solo se limitó a mirar por la ventana el paisaje nocturno._

 _Su Padre se desvió por una ruta unos kilómetros antes de llegar al puerto. Una ruta de tierra con muchos baches, pero de igual forma no hizo comentario alguno. No quería ni pensarlo, le daba miedo pensarlo._

 _No conocía a que se dedicaba su Padre, pero por la forma en la que los del edificio lo miraban y trataban, con miedo y respeto, le hacía saber qué sino era policía, era una persona que no debía hacer el bien… y su Padre jamás llevo una placa de policía._

 _Llegaron a un almacén que se notaba a leguas abandonado, unos autos negros, lujosos estaban aparcados fuera del mismo._

 _-Escucha atentamente—Obito hablo hacia su hija de apenas diez años. —Harás todo lo que yo te diga, ¿ok?... Solo me responderás a mí. No importa lo que otros te digan, ni lo que escuches, solo debes obedecerme a mí. ¿Has entendió?—_

 _-Sí, señor—Respondió con la voz lo más clara posible, ocultando su miedo._

 _-Bien… estas de suerte… hoy veras a que se dedica "Papi"—Sonrió ladinamente._

 _Después de ello, ambos bajaron. Se quedaron delante del vehículo unos instantes, donde Obito observo a su hija de pies a cabeza. Naemi por su lado, mantenía la mirada sobre sus pies, esperando a que su Padre avanzara._

 _Obito rodo con los ojos, sino tuviera planes para ella, desde cuando le habría dejado en un orfanato o habría dejado que se quedara con esa encantadora familia. Pero su hija tuvo la suerte de salir igual a su Madre… un capullo que dejaría florecer a la más hermosa rosa que existiría. Cosa que para él significaría mucho dinero._

 _Si su hija tenía suerte, sería tan guapa como su Madre y la vendería por mucho al mejor postor._

 _-Dame la mano—Ordeno. Y ella acato sin rechistar, diez años viviendo con él le hacía saber que era mejor no hacerlo enojar nunca. Así que ella obedecía._

 _Entraron al almacén, donde apenas entrar, los hombres del lugar lanzaron cuanta barbaridad y media les pareció a una inocente criatura de diez años. Naemi solo seguía a su Padre con la cabeza gacha mirando sus pies, evitando a toda costa mirara a todos esos barbaros que le ponían incomoda._

 _Tenía miedo, sentía un miedo horrible que le lanzaría al pánico en cualquier instante._

 _-¿Harás un cambio conmigo por esa criatura?—Escucho la voz de un hombre. Misma voz que hizo callar al resto de hombres que aun hablaban sobre hacerle y que hiciera cosas que no entendía a su corta edad. ¿Quién sabría a los diez años lo que era sexo oral?_

 _-No ahora… espera a que este un poco más madura, y veras que habrá miles de imbéciles como tu rogando porque se las venda—Respondió su Padre con normalidad, como si estuviera hablando de un auto que venderá y no de un ser humano._

 _-No parece la gran cosa—Dijo el mismo sujeto._

 _-Levanta la cara—Aquella fue una orden a su hija. Y ella obedeció._

 _Levanto su cara, para ver a un hombre, de la misma edad de su Padre quizá unos años más grande. De cabello rojo y ojos iguales, con una barba de candado. Vestido en traje de gala en color negro. A un lado suyo, estaba un joven. Mismo que parecía tener unos catorce o quince años. Mismo joven que al momento de verlo, le dedico una sonrisa amable._

 _Ese chico… era Kuro._

 _-Es linda—Hablo el chico albino._

 _-Muy joven para mí—Hablo el hombre de cabellos rojos. —No soy un pedófilo… pero quizá mi hijo la acepte cuando este madura como dices, Obito. —_

 _-Me parece bien… eso si tiene dinero para pagarla—El contrario esbozo una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla. —Bien—_

 _-Kuro, ¿Por qué no tú y mi hija salen un rato y nos dejan hablar?—Hablo Obito. El albino sonrió._

 _-Claro, señor Uchiha—El chico camino hasta quedar de pie a su altura._

 _-Ve con él, aquí solo serás un estorbo—Ordeno hacia su hija, tirando de su mano con fuerza para pasarla a Kuro._

 _El cambio fue notorio, a diferencia de su Padre, ese ojo-rojo tomo su mano con suavidad y no con ganas de romperle la mano._

 _-Tranquila, pequeño angelito… no voy a hacerte daño—Levanto un poco su rostro para ver esa sonrisa en las mejillas del albino._

 _Parecía alguien amable… y lo siguió._

 _Se alejaron un poco, antes de llegar a la puerta, un hombre le sujeto por el hombro a la pequeña._

 _-¿Por qué no nos la dejas a nosotros para cuidarla?—Hablo sonriente._

 _Pero apenas Naemi sentir la mano de ese sujeto, soltó un grito pequeño, su reacción fue cerrar sus ojos con fuerza esperando lo peor. Lo siguiente fue tan rápido que apenas podía recordarlo._

 _Kuro le atrajo hacia él, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir un brazo del albino sujetarla contra él, Kuro desenvolviendo un arma de la funda de su pantalón y disparo sin miramientos a ese hombre que osó ponerle una mano encima. Un disparo certero entre sien y sien que acabo con su vida en cuestión de segundos._

 _Algo de sangre les salto a ambos, dejándola a ella en un estado de shock. Kuro le cargo en sus brazos, dejándola ver una sonrisa de niño bueno… una sonrisa de niño bueno que había matado a un hombre._

 _Lo último que vio… fueron esos ojos rojos como la sangre, antes que todo fuera oscuridad total."_

Ese recuerdo había inundado su cabeza como un maremoto, y solamente fue necesario que él le dijera

"- _Tranquila, pequeño angelito… no voy a hacerte daño—"_

Para que pudiera recordarlo a él y ese horrible día. Su trance fue notorio para el albino, que tiro suavemente de su mano, liberándola de ese recuerdo.

Quería gritar… quería llorar… quería hacer mucho con solo recordarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo, todas aquellas emociones se bloquearon por completo, al igual que una computadora al momento de hacerla trabajar más de lo que soporta. Solo pudo sonreír.

-¿Ocurre algo?—Dijo el ojos rojos.

-No… nada— Y esa sonrisa se ensancho más. —La comida esta deliciosa, ¿has preparado algún postre?—

-Compre helado… pero puedo preparé helado frito si quieres—Correspondió a esa dulce sonrisa con una propia.

-No puedo esperar a probarlo—

Kuro estaba desbordando alegría. Las cosas salían de maravilla en su trabajo, y ahora… el pequeño angelito del que se enamoró años atrás, estaba con él por fin. Y correspondía a sus sentimientos… Nada mejor para un demonio como él… que un ángel como ella.

* * *

 _La locura no es un estado de la mente… es un lugar._

 _Y ellas… han encontrado ese lugar._

* * *

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**

 ** _En esta ocasión dejo una canción muy linda que me ayudo a escribir este capitulo n.n_**

 ** _Sally's Song and Corpse Bride Medley /ORIGINAL LYRICS/ by Trickywi - Pueden buscarlo así tal cual en Youtube. Pero de igual forma, les dejo en link n.n_**

 ** _watch?v=sKXwHGlrJA4_**

 ** _Enjoy ;u;7_**


	22. Chapter 22

El aroma a césped recién regado inundaba sus pulmones, una fresca mañana de otoño acompañaba ese aroma con suaves vientos.

Hace ya casi una semana recibió la llamada de ese albino, ese albino de sonrisa angelical que le decía que ya tenía en su poder a su hija, que fuera a buscar el dinero y se desapareciera de la faz de la tierra como se había planeado hace años.

Ahora… él, Obito Uchiha, caminaba por el cementerio. El lugar al que iría en algún momento, quizá antes de lo que piensa… o mucho después.

Vestía completamente de negro, una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones de vestir negros igual, zapatos y camisa.

No iba a visitar la tumba de algún colega que haya muerto, ni siquiera la tumba de su amada Rin… sino, de su esposa. Oh, esa pobre mujer que le amaba, aun siendo el monstruo que era, ella lo amaba con toda la suma de sus fuerzas.

Seguía sin comprender por qué ella le amaba, porque ella le eligió… porque dejo una buena vida para unirse a él, un demonio que nunca hizo nada más que lastimarla de las peores maneras.

Desde el constante maltrato, la violación, las infidelidades, los golpes… todo el daño que le hizo… y ella murió con una sonrisa, diciendo que aun a pesar de todo eso, le amaba. ¿Estaba loca esa mujer? ¿O estaba obsesionada con él?

Preguntas que no podrían responder, preguntas de las cuales no estaba seguro si quería una respuesta realmente.

Observo la rosa escarlata que llevaba en su mano, ese día… era el día de su aniversario y por cociente el día de su cumpleaños. El día en que aquella hermosa y bondadosa mujer le acepto como esposo.

Casi podría recordar ese día, casi recordaría cada detalle sobre cómo fue. Por poco y reía, tan solo recordarse en esos días, le hacía reír. Su buena actuación, su encanto, todo fue perfecto ese día que le juro amor eterno. Si la pobrecilla hubiera sabido antes lo que le esperaba a su lado, ella misma se abría opuesto a su unión.

Sin embargo aquella sonrisa se borró, al momento en que sintió un amargo sentimiento viniendo de ese órgano que trasmite sangre. Esa mujer… esa mujer fue capaz de hacerlo sentirse vulnerable más de una vez, fue capaz de hacerlo sonreír, de mostrarle otro lado de la vida.

Ella le hizo feliz en su momento.

Pero, él era un monstruo que no pudo controlarse y termino por ahogar a esa mujer que le siguió, esa mujer que respeto con su vida ese juramento de estar con a su lado en buenas y malas… al final de todo, la hundió en la misma porquería de la él salió, corrompió y asesino a ese ángel.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al momento de ver la tumba de su difunta esposa. Se inclinó con la rosa en la mano y la coloco sobre el césped húmedo delante de la lápida.

Las letras del epitafio desgastadas por los años y la naturaleza misma. Se quedó en silencio, mirando la lápida, con el nombre de su mujer, su apellido y el epitafio.

" _Un ángel que regresa al cielo"_

Leyó parte de lo que decía. Cada año… era lo mismo, salía de casa sin decirle nada a Naemi, y llevaba una rosa escarlata a la tumba de su mujer, se quedaba de pie pensando en muchas cosas, con la ilusión de poder hablar con ella una sola vez más.

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca suyo, por la forma en la que caminaba sabía que no era alguien de peligro, y la gran mayoría de sus enemigos conocían la historia que él contaba a su hija… todos sabía que la niña de Obito Uchiha era el error con una prostituta que murió por sobredosis tras dar a luz a la pequeña.

Por lo tanto, la única persona además de él que sabía dónde estaba enterrada, era Kakashi.

El peli-gris paso de él, con un ramo de doce rosas rojas, perfectamente florecidas que desprendían un aroma único y relajante. Kakashi se inclinó a dejar las rosas junto a la que Obito había dejado, y retrocedió hasta quedar a la altura del pelinegro.

-Ni un solo año has faltado con esas odiosas rosas rojas… ¿cierto?—Hablo Obito.

-Igual que tú—Ninguno se miraba, solo se limitaban a hablarse como siempre. Era curioso que solo estando en ese lugar, el odio mutuo que se juraban era controlado de la forma más sorprendente que existía.

-Era una idiota—Hablo nuevamente el Uchiha. —Debió dejarme en cuanto la viole—

-Eso hace el amor… nos vuelve idiotas a todos—Más que enemigos declarados, parecían dos amigos que se unían por la misma razón. —Una guerra se aproxima, Obito—

-Todos contra todos—El pelinegro respondió mirando de reojo a su acompañante. —Nadie ganara… y la ciudad se hundirá en las llamas del infierno del que salimos—

-Lo se… nuestro juicio está por llegar—

Obito afirmo, con un apenas notorio movimiento de su cabeza. Un aire suave soplo, llevando hasta ellos el aroma de las rosas y el césped. Obito cerró los ojos unos segundos, donde pudo ver la sonrisa cálida de Rin, misma que mientas más respiraba esa mezcla de aromas se deformaba al grado de ver esa sonrisa llena de bondad y cariño de su mujer.

De todas las cosas malas que había hecho, la única cosa de la que se podría decir que se arrepentía o sentía culpa, era de haberla dejado morir. Ella era perfecta… una perfecta idiota que le amaba sin restricciones.

-¿Valió la pena?—Las palabras de Kakashi le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos. Lo observo, para toparse con aquel semblante serio que siempre pudo caracterizarlo. Sabía a qué se refería. Y no, no iba a responder aunque la respuesta fuera evidente.

-Si buscas a mi hija… preguntaré a tu escorpión rojo de qué lado de oculta el sol. Observen el ultimo edificio que se baña de la luz del atardecer—Obito metió ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-No me has respondido—Hablo Kakashi, una vez que ambos estaban de espaldas el uno del otro.

-Si… lo valió—

El silencio le dio permiso al Uchiha de retirarse, dejando al Hatake solo. Mirando la tumba de esa mujer.

-Feliz cumpleaños… ángel mío— Tomo una rosa al azar, a la par que retiraba su máscara. Beso con suavidad aquella rosa y la dejo donde estaba, reacomodando su máscara otra vez.

Procedió a retirarse, sabiendo que para Obito, ella siempre valió la pena.

* * *

Daba vueltas como un león enjaulado, dentro de la oficina llena de cables y monitores que solo trasmitían letras verdes sobre un fondo negro, mismas que le podrían recordar a las de las películas de _Matrix,_ otras más que eran usadas por otros colegas de la banda que ayudaban al famoso y conocido "Escorpión Rojo".

Uno de los mejores hackers, ciber-ladrones y todo aquello a lo que se le podía abarcar con la tecnología, era un experto.

Mismo que comenzaba a desesperarse por escuchar los pasos de aquí para allá del rubio hiperactivo de su organización. Entendía que su "hermano" estuviera desesperado por encontrar a esa chica de cabellos rubios. Pero eso no justificaba que tuviera que estar ahí a cada segundo de la búsqueda.

Gracias al desastre que causaron en la mansión Hyuga, más el otro que ocasionaron los de la Arena y otro que hicieron Hidan y Kakuzu, lograron saturar el sistema de la policía de Konoha con llamadas. Mismo sistema que al estar tan saturado le dio a Sasori oportunidad de infiltrarse sin ser detectado.

Pero no solo a la nueva y mejorada red de la ciudad que se fue instalando mientras ellos estaban fuera, sino que también a los archivos, las cámaras de las patrullas, e incluso a las cámaras dentro de la comisaria.

Instalo un virus en caso de que alguien lo detectara y colapsar todo el sistema. Como un escorpión al momento de clavar su veneno en su presa.

Sin embargo, Konoha era una ciudad bastante grande, lo suficiente como para tener a cinco y cinco ayudantes que le ayudaran a controlar todo.

-¿Aun nada?—Hablo el Uzumaki, acercándose por detrás de la silla, apoyando su cara sobre la silla donde Sasori estaba sentado.

-Te dije que cuando encuentre algo, te aviso—Despego los ojos de la pantalla unos segundos que le permitieron ver el rostro de su "hermano", llevaba unas ojeras bastante marcadas, la piel se le notaba sucia al igual que el cabello y su aroma "masculino" se mezclaba con el perfume que usaba para encubrir su mala higiene de esos días. Tras verlo, regreso su atención a la pantalla. —Deberías ir a darte una ducha, si yo fuera tu novia no me gustaría que me rescataras así todo mugroso—

Naruto torció sus labios, y suspiro. Sabía que aquello se lo decía para que se fuera, y estaba por replicar, pero el recuerdo de su último baño estaba borroso en sus memorias.

Levanto su brazo para oler su axila y de inmediatamente hizo una mueca de asco. Odiaba que Sasori tuviera razón. Procedió a salir de la habitación, dando largas zanjadas para llegar a su alcoba y ducharse hasta quedar rechinante de limpio.

Más sin embargo sus pasos se vieron detenidos al momento de escuchar el nombre de Naemi salir de la habitación conjunta, misma donde Hinata y Sasuke dormían. La puerta estaba entre abierta y sus buenas habilidades de ladrón le permitieron echar un vistazo rápido.

Ino, Sakura y claramente Hinata, estaban sentadas en la amplia cama, con un bote de helado cada una misma que comían con una simple cuchara. Sabía que estaba muy mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sobre todo si son de mujeres… pero eso le importo muy poco, así que pegando oreja, se quedó escuchando lo que hablaban.

-Realmente no tengo idea de que decirte, Hinata—Hablo Ino.—Esta vez creo que con todo lo que está pasando, más todo lo que ya he vivido, me he vuelto… más directa—

-Es más que obvio que no podemos ponernos en tus zapatos, pero… sé que no estás loca, quizá sea tu subconsciente el cree que estás loca por querer seguir a su lado—Hablo Sakura. —Las cosas han pasado muy rápido, hemos cambiado de una vida a otra en un corto periodo de tiempo, que es normal que… que lleguemos a pensar que esta vida nueva es una locura—

Hinata mantenía la mirada sobre su helado, enterrando la cuchara sobre el contenido.

-Ninguna de nosotras se llegó a ingeniar que todo esto nos pasaría—Continuo la chica de cabellos rosas. —Digo… Ino se unió a una banda, yo soy la novia del líder de esta banda y tu… te has enamorado de un chico que lo único que tiene es que esta herido, que se refugió en el lugar incorrecto, que es…—

-Es un hijo de perra, pero un hijo de perra que te quiere mucho—Interrumpió Ino. Siendo fulminada con la mirada de la chica de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Decirle que es un hijo de perra la ayudara a superar lo que tiene?—Frunció el entrecejo con una sonrisa muy torcida.

-No me regañes, ¡Ese bastardo la violo!... no es ningún santo y decirle hijo de perra es lo menos que se merece—Ino metió la cuchara en su helado, llenando la misma con el dicho helado y después lo comió.

Sakura suspiro. Mientras que Hinata solo se dedicaba a mirarlas. Extrañaba mucho esas charlas, pero… aun así, no encontraba la respuesta que ella buscaba.

-No debió violarte… es un hecho—Sakura se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. —No estás loca, Hinata… es normal que sientas que lo estas por la forma en la que todas hemos vivido. Hemos tenido vidas normales, respetando las reglas, viviendo de la forma como la sociedad lo imparte. El hecho de que nos enamoremos de personas así, claramente sacaran de balance todo en nosotras, al grado de hacernos pensar que quizá estamos locas, pero no es así—

Aquellas palabras le empezaron por llenar de alivio, Ino le apoyaba a lo que decía con sonrisas hacia la Hyuga.

-El amor no es encontrar a la persona perfecta. Es ver perfectamente a una persona imperfecta—Sakura sonrió al momento de expresar esas palabras.

-Siempre hay algo de locura en el amor. Pero también hay siempre una cierta razón en la locura. —Contribuyo Ino. — ¡Oh mira que chulas frases nos han salido!—Festejo la rubia.

-Bueno… mi frase me la dijo Kakashi… Dijo que era un filósofo y escritor llamado, Sean Keen—Se rasco la nuca algo sonrojada al recordar cuando el líder le dijo aquella frase. Una frase que le sirvió de ayuda cuando ella se comenzaba a enamorar de ese hombre de cabellos grises.

-Si… la mía también me la dijo Sai—Soltó Ino. —Dijo que era de un tal, Friedrich Nietzsche—

Las tres se intercambiaron miradas antes de reírse entre ellas. No se equivocó cuando pidió ayuda a sus amigas para dejar de sentirse enferma con respecto a esa situación que su mente libraba, y ellas como buenas amigas, sirvieron como un poderoso medicamento que le ayudo a combatir la enfermedad que tenía. Ya no se sentía tan enferma o loca.

Ahora sabía que sus amigas también sufrieron eso, y que cada una pudo recuperarse. Todas tenían razón, haber vivido dentro de las reglas todo el tiempo, vivir de forma honesta y digna, causarían un caos completo al momento de abandonar cada principio y norma a las que estaba tan bien arraigada.

Eso le llevaría a pensar que estaba más loca que una cabra, cuando realmente no era nada de otro mundo, solo era quizá la última advertencia de su subconsciente de que recapacitara, que pensara mejor las cosas y volviera a su vida normal.

Pero claramente después de todo lo que había vivido, aquella vida normal, le resultaba de lo más extraña. Aun así, no estaba dispuesta a cantar victoria… sabía que aún le quedaba más cosas que resolver, y más cosas que superar mientras continuara viviendo con Sasuke.

* * *

Por su lado, Naruto escucho toda la plática, y vaya que más de una vez quiso gritar algo o alegarles algo, pero, no lo hizo… en lugar de eso, solo se puso a pensar si a su novia le pasaba lo mismo o si en algún momento se llegó a sentir así. Aquello distrajo tanto que ni no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más, hasta que ese alguien le susurró al oído.

-¿Te diviertes?—Aquello hizo saltar al rubio en su lugar, de no ser por sus nervios de acero, habría soltado un fuerte grito.

-¡Maldición Sasuke, no asustes así!—Regaño el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué haces aquí?—La mirada del Uchiha menor no expresaba otra cosa que no fuera una incontenible rabia que amenazaba salir a penas decir la primer estupidez de su amigo.

-Eh… ohm… Yo… solo—Y claramente el contrario trago saliva pausadamente por miedo a lo que Sasuke fuera hacerle.

-Si… a nosotras también nos gustaría saber que hacías aquí—Hablo Ino, quien junto a Sakura y Hinata miraban desde el marco de la puerta.

Ya ahora no solo estaba siendo fulminado por aquellas implacables dagas negras sino también por aquellas dagas de color azul celeste y verde.

-¡N-No es lo que piensan!—Levanto las manos en defensa y retrocedió un poco.

Claramente ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Hinata, no le creerían nada de lo que fuera a decirles. Esas miradas lo matarían en cuestión de segundos y claramente Naruto sabía que no importara lo que fuera a decir, de todos modos no se salvaría. Para ser alguien que tiene sangre fría para matar, en ese momento solo podía sentirse como un joven tonto al que descubrieron espiando.

-Tsk… No creí que la mansión de Hatake fuera tan ruidosa—La profunda voz que le hizo a Ino palidecer, fue la de Gaara quien cruzaba por ese pasillo.

Las miradas dejaron de estar sobre el Uzumaki, quien respiro con mayor tranquilidad al dejar ser el centro de todos.

-Yo creí que los de la Arena no salían de sus hoyos a menos que fuera para comer—Hablo el altanero Uchiha como siempre, sin ningún miedo.

Desde la primera vez que se habían conocido, nunca pudieron llevarse bien. Pareciera que eran dos imanes que se repelían a base de un odio irracional. Un odio irracional llamado celos.

-¡Gaara!—Hablo alegre el Uzumaki, tras poder recuperarse de esa sofocación a la que le sometieron momentos antes.

Y si… esos celos que sentía Sasuke eran por la buena relación que llevaban el pelirrojo y el rubio. Todos los buenos amigos la conocen, cuando vez a tu mejor amigo llevarse bien con alguien que no eres tú te sientes celoso, de alguna manera lo haces, y no entiendes bien el por qué, por eso mismo eran irracionales, o al menos así era la lógica que Sasuke pensaba.

Naruto se alejó de ellos, para saludar el pelirrojo con un choque de puños. Gaara sonrió sutilmente al ver al Uzumaki.

Ino abrió la boca de par en par, al ver esa reacción en el que era su líder. Casi,-por no decir nunca-, había visto esa sonrisa surcando sus labios. No se habría imaginado que ese rubio fuera amigo de él. De hecho nadie lo llegaría a pensar.

Pero si, lo eran. Incluso se podría decir que gracias a Naruto fue que se llegó el acuerdo entre ellos y el clan de la Arena en Suna. Gaara consideraba a Naruto un amigo, y viceversa.

-Necesitaba hablar contigo, Naruto—Hablo el pelirrojo.

-¡Claro!—respondió sonriente.—Solo… permíteme darme una ducha, te veo en la sala este de la mansión en una media hora—El ojos aguamarina afirmo, permitiendo así salir al rubio bien librado de ese momento, hasta que volviera a verse con Sasuke y este le regañara como novia celosa.

Al irse el rubio, todo se sumió en un silencio incómodo y asfixiante. Percibido por las chicas, puesto que Sasuke y Gaara estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de matarse con la mirada. Además del asunto de los celos entre amigos, también habían estado en desacuerdo con otras cosas. Desde el hecho de que el pelinegro odiaba recibir órdenes que no fueran de Kakashi, hasta Gaara que odiaba la altanería del contrario.

Agua y aceite, hielo y fuego.

Ino, Sakura y Hinata salteaban sus miradas de uno a otro, esperando cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar si aquellos dos continuaban mirándose de esa forma, teniendo miedo de que fueran a saltarse el uno encima del otro y liarse a golpes como si no existiera un mañana. Pero lo que sin duda preocupaba más a Sakura era, ¿a quién apoyar?

Claramente Ino se pondría del lado de su líder, y Hinata del lado de Sasuke. ¿Y ella? Ahora mismo, lo que deseaba con todas fuerzas, era que nada de eso llegara a suceder. Y como si Kakashi la escuchara,-dado que el peli-gris cumplía capricho y orden suya-, un subordinado entro en escena, distrayendo a todos.

-¡La encontramos!—Hablo alegre el chico al llevar esa buenas noticias para Naruto y las amigas de la chica desaperciba, pero al mismo tiempo que interrumpió, casi se sintió tragado por esas miradas que aquellos dos demonios se tiraban a matar.

-¡E-Encontraron a Naemi!—Hablo Sakura, rompiendo aún más la tensión.-¡Hinata, Ino, vamos!—Eludiendo la mirada de Sasuke quien le fulmino por llevarse a Hinata, se fueron hacia la sala donde el muchacho les indico que le siguieran.

En parte daba gracias de que se fueran, pero en otra parte no. Sasuke regreso su atención hacia donde estaba Gaara, mismo que aún le miraba.

Apenas sentir la soledad en la que ambos estaban inmersos, el Uchiha hablo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con Naruto?—

-¿Quieres volver al papel de novia celosa?... No es nada que te incumba, Uchiha—Escupió aquellas palabras.

-Me incumbe porque ese idiota es mi amigo—Frunció el entrecejo. Gaara torció sus labios frustrado por el moreno. No iba a quedarse a continuar hablando con él, o terminaría por matarlo o matarse mutuamente, lo que ocurriera primero.

-Ocúpate de tus cosas, y yo me ocupo de las mías— Dicho eso, giro sobre sus talones y prosiguió a retirarse tal cual por donde había venido. Ignorando aquella mirada de penetrantes ojos negros que le siguió hasta que lo perdió de vista.

Bufo enfadado. Negó con la cabeza, ante la idea de perseguirlo y sacarle la verdad a golpes, tenía que concentrarse en mantenerse seguros, en el plan y en que las cosas no se saliesen de control.

Emprendió su camino hasta la sala de computo donde estaban las chicas, Sasori y algunos más, mirando la pantalla de plasta de unas 32 pulgadas situada en la pared detrás de la computadora principal de Sasori.

-¿Cómo la han encontrado?—Cuestiono una vez que entro completamente a la sala.

-Kakashi me mandó un mensaje, dijo que un pajarito le conto donde estaba viviendo nuestro amigo albino… y en efecto—La imagen de su computadora se reflejó en la pantalla. Usando una de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad, se podía ver la imagen de la joven Naemi mirando por la ventana. Luciendo bastante tranquila. —Ve y dile a…—

-No—Respondió Sasuke abruptamente, captando la atención de todos. —Debemos seguir el plan… si las cosas salen como Kakashi lo ha predicho, no será necesario que vayamos por ella ahora—

Las chicas quedaron con la incógnita de "¿Por qué?", sin embargo Sasori lo sabía. Si el rubio se enteraba de esto, se lanzaría de cabeza por ella, y no tomarían precauciones como lo hicieron cuando fueron a "salvar" a Hinata.

Las chicas se intercambiaron miradas entre ellas, sabiendo que ahora ellas guardarían ese secreto como ellos lo harían.

No sería fácil para ninguno tener que guardar ese secreto, y menos para Sasuke.

Pero… así era el plan.

* * *

Por su parte, Naemi continuaba mirando por la ventana, recibiendo el fresco aire que soplaba esos días.

Ese aire era lo mejor que había sentido en días, días llenos de dolor, de lágrimas que solo dejaba salir al estar sola, y gritos que habían tratado de hacer pedazos su garganta. En medio de la confusión, en medio del caos que era su cabeza, en medio de todo. Donde ya no podía distinguir nada. No había un bien, no había mal… solo contratos y negocios donde ella era la moneda.

Vendida a Naruto por Kakashi, y después, saber que ella ya estaba vendida desde hacía años a Kuro por su Padre.

De alguna u otra forma no evitaba sentirse mercancía. Al menos, lo único que le quedaba, tras todos esos sentimientos y pensamientos que consumían más su vitalidad, recordaba esa sonrisa brillante de cierto rubio alegre.

Esperando a que cumpliera su promesa…

-Oh, querida, ¿Qué haces en la ventana? Podrías caerte—Por esos momentos olvido que ese albino de sonrisa inquietante y misteriosa, más alegre, estaba en casa ese día.

Kuro se acercó hasta ella, para apartarla de la ventana. No era precisamente la caída lo que le preocupaba, sino, el hecho de alguien pudiera verla. No sería el criminal más temido sino fuera precavido y claramente los escándalos que ocurrieron en Konoha días antes, eran solamente el anuncio de que Kakashi y su gente habían regresado, y eso le traería problemas.

Solamente estaba en Konoha por haber regresado a esa chica Hyuga y esperaba pagarle el dinero a Obito por su hija, y con ello, largarse con su nueva mujer lejos.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti—Con una sonrisa, y sin soltar su mano, la llevo con él hasta el piano. Donde amablemente le pidió que tomara asiento junto a él en el banquillo. —Tocare cualquier canción que me pidas, ¿Qué te gustaría?—Amplio aún más su sonrisa, misma que mostraba sus dientes tan blancos como su cabello.

Sabía que lo único que le quedaba hacer, era poner su mejor cara, y esperar de todo corazón con que no quisiera hacerle daño. Si algo aprendió de vivir con su Padre, fue esa misma lección.

Abrió sus labios, dispuesta a pedir amablemente esa canción, pero, alguien llamo a la puerta. Misma persona que hizo borrar aquella sonrisa que Kuro poseía en sus labios.

-Discúlpame un momento querido—Se puso de pie del banquillo, y se encamino a la puerta. Naemi toco algunas teclas al azar, para entretenerse, y no pensar en quien pudo llamar.

Sea quien sea, debía ser amigo del albino.

-Tanto sin vernos, mi pequeña—Santo el detener de su corazón durante un segundo exacto que le tomo a su cerebro y al resto de su cuerpo reaccionar ante la voz de ese hombre. Clavo sus ojos en él, sintiendo el miedo correr por sus venas, como si la misma muerte le fuera hacer una visita.

De pie, su Padre, mirándola con ese semblante serio de siempre. Sin mostrar nada hacia ella.

-Padre—Logro articular al cabo de unos segundos. Por un momento su voz no quería salir, prefería quedarse encerrada en su garganta, con el miedo de que fuera hacerle algo.

-No te asustes, querida—La suave voz de Kuro atrajo su atención, quien correspondió a eso con una sonrisa. —Solo viene por algo—

El albino con largas zanjadas, emprendió su camino hacia el interior de su habitación, dejando a Padre e Hija solos.

Naemi lo miraba, con miedo, con odio, con tantos sentimientos que le provocaban un revoltijo horrible en el estómago, y un caos mental. Pero Obito, no decía nada, solo se quedó mirándola en completo silencio.

¿Qué podrían decirse?

-Al final… me vendiste—Dijo aquello como un susurro de agonía que luchaba por no soltarse a llorar. —Al final… lo has hecho—

Obito frunció el entrecejo.

-No esperes que me arrepienta de lo que estoy haciendo… solo has sido el error que—

-¡EL MALDITO ERROR CON UNA PUTA! ¡LO SE!—grito en medio de las pocas lagrimas que ya estaban recorriendo sus mejillas.-¡PERO ELLA NO ERA NINGUNA PUTA! ¡ERA UNA MUJER QUE TE AMABA! ¡UNA MUJER QUE AMABA A LA BASURA QUE ERES!—

Sus gritos dejaban salir todo el veneno que llevaba en sus venas, todo el odio, todo el dolor que durante veinte años Obito infundo en ella.

-Mamá te amaba… y tú… fuiste un egoísta que solo la uso para sus propios fines—La voz se ahogaba de un momento a otro, o se quebraba antes poder completar bien las palabras. —Ella no merecía lo que hiciste… ella merecía una vida feliz… un hombre que la amara como ella amaba… no, una basura como tú—

Obito fruncía más su entrecejo, dispuesto a darle una buena bofetada como en años atrás lo hacía cuando su hija se volvía una insolente. Más sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, no podía golpearla, y no era porque estaba en casa de Kuro…

-No espero que te arrepientas de lo nos has hecho a ambas… solo… solo—Levanto su vista a él, misma que antes había permanecido oculta por su cabello, ahora lo encaraba, clavando sus ojos sobre los suyos. —Solo espero que ya estés satisfecho… y… nunca más tener que verte en mi vida otra vez—.Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo como cascadas, que recorrían sus mejillas hasta caer por la barbilla y perderse en algún punto del suelo.

Obito solo se quedó escuchándola, sin decir nada más. Naemi volvió a agachar su cabeza, mirando el suelo dando pequeños hipitos de por medio.

Kuro regreso a la estancia, mirando las cosas. Sus tripas pudieron revolverse al ver llorar a su pequeño ángel, pero al ver a Obito tan rígido y quieto en su lugar, supuso que no le hizo nada… y por su bien más le valía no haberle hecho nada.

Camino, y entrego el maletín con el dinero.

-Listo… tu dinero—Entrego el maletín. Obito lo tomo y se quedó mirándolo uno segundos antes de tomar su camino hasta la salida. Kuro le acompaño.

Mismo que al momento de verlo salir, cerró la puerta.

Dejando a Obito solo en el pasillo, con el maletín lleno de dinero. Lo observo y apretó con fuerza.

Ya tenía el dinero que necesitaba para huir, para comprarse su libertad. Pero aun así, no dejaba de sentirse como una basura, desde que fue a ver a su esposa al cementerio, hasta ese momento en que su hija le grito que era basura.

Cuando te obligan a ser malo, es difícil dejar atrás aquella conciencia, el sentimiento de culpa, dejar atrás cada cosa que alguna vez te hizo sentir "humano", tarde o temprano, gracias a algún detonante, regresan esos sentimientos. Para él… su amada Rin, su esposa y ahora, su hija, eran el detonante a esos sentimientos.

Porque, por primera vez en tantos años… se sentía el malo.

* * *

 _ **Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Mil perdones u.u**_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	23. Chapter 23

Perder los estribos, arrojar todo a su paso, y gruñir como una bestia blasfemias que dejarían sorprendido a más de uno.

Era quizá la primera vez que perdía los estribos de esa forma, pero como no hacerlo, su _obsesión_ fue secuestrada otra vez, nuevamente por aquel demonio de la corporación de Kakashi. Sabía que no debía dejarla otra vez con la ineptitud de su Familia, pero creyó que aquello serviría como un regalo para ella de su parte.

Algunos de sus subordinados miraban la escena desde una distancia prudencial, al igual que algunas sirvientas.

Arrojo de ultimo uno de sus jarrones de miles de dólares, hacia la mesa de igual valor o más de cristal del centro de los sillones piel que estaban en la sala principal. Debió saberlo al momento en escucho todo aquel estruendo que se dividió en la ciudad hacia unos días.

Las cosas ya no salieron según sus planes, y aquel festejo que tenía planeado dentro de unos días más, se vio arruinado gracias a esos idiotas de la organización de Kakashi.

Como todo buen hombre dentro de negocios peligrosos, conocía alguno que otro estrella dentro de esos negocios. Conocía a Kakashi, algunas veces hicieron tratos pequeños u otras eran reunidas por otros negociantes, asistían a algunas subastas de mujeres, de armas o terrenos. Eran conocidos de alguna manera, más nuca pasaron de alguna charla sencilla.

Toneri conocía a algunos de los subordinados de Kakashi, al menos los conocía de vista. Todos con sus máscaras y trajes negros que no dejaban distinguir más allá del hecho de saber que eran hombres y estaban en buenas condiciones físicas.

Podría haber conocido sus identidades, pero Kuro no quiso darle más información sino había una buena paga de por medio. No es que el dinero fuera un inconveniente, pero no creyó que se la volvieran a robar tan pronto.

Había salido a la terraza, y respiro profundamente tratando de controlarse para volver a su semblante tranquilo, retomar su compostura. La luna brillaba sobre su cabeza, la preciosa luna que no tardaba demasiado en completarse y brillar con fuerza.

Se quedó observando la luna varios minutos, lo suficiente para poder relajarse. Su belleza, su postura, su hermosura, todo lo que esa luna expresaba la encontró en los ojos de Hinata la primera vez que la vio. E de ahí de donde surgía su fuerte atracción hacia ella.

Para él, la luna era todo. De pequeño hablaba con ella, porque de alguna u otra forma sentía que lo escuchaba, que le apoyaba. Cuando se es tan solitario, encuentras la mejor compañía no personas, sino en cosas materiales. Como aquellos que se encariñan con un oso de peluche o algún muñeco, hasta aquellos que estando inmersos en la oscuridad encuentran algo con quien hablar.

" _Toneri había sido hijo único, creciendo en un ambiente tranquilo. Un ambiente rodeado de lujos, de caprichos que se cumplían a su sola orden, de deseos cumplidos, un ambiente le convirtió en el hombre que era ahora._

 _Alguien que siguiendo los pasos de su Padre, creo un imperio poderoso. Pero así como obedeció al pie de la letra las acciones de su Padre, también siguió con esos malos negocios que el mismo hacía._

 _Contratos con mafiosos, asesinos, ladrones y distribuidores de objetos múltiples. Gracias a ellos, el ascenso a su imperio fue más fácil de lo que creyó._

 _Enviando a matar a la competencia, intimidar a aquellos que se oponían a él, y destruir. Todo ello le llevo a la grandiosa sima. Pero… así como estaba en esa sima, estaba solo. Sus Padres habían fallecido en un accidente, y él, que se dedicó más a su trabajo, que le obligo a dejar pasar muchas veces la oportunidad de casarse y tener hijos._

 _Un día, le invitaron a la Mansión Hyuga por una fiesta que se organizaba de cumpleaños por una de las princesas Hyuga. Asistió, solo por compromiso._

 _Pero, al momento de ver a la cumpleañera, en ese hermoso vestido blanco con detalles turquesas adornando la parte baja del mismo, su cabello suelto, oscuro y brillante a su vez, la piel tan clara como una muñeca de porcelana y esos encantadores ojos perlados, le enamoraron al primer contacto._

 _Como buena anfitriona, Hinata paseaba entre los invitados saludando y asegurándose de que todos la estuvieran pasando bien. Al momento de llegar con él, le dedico la sonrisa más hermosa que en su vida había visto._

 _Desde ese momento en adelante, se dedicó a hacer tratos con los Hyuga, trato de acercarse, volverse amigo de Hiashi y en algún momento, pedir la mano de Hinata en matrimonio. Sin embargo, al momento de enterarse de la desaparición de su amada princesa, recorrió cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla._

 _Contacto tras contacto, ninguno fue útil. Su obsesión por encontrarla le estaba llevando a un abismo del que estaba seguro no encontraría salvación, pero, en medio de todo eso, recordó en muy lejanas memorias aquel albino de ojos rojos._

 _Lo conocía de años atrás, donde sus Padres se reunían para jugar cartas._

 _Cuanto pudo contactarlo, Kuro le hizo saber que él también buscaba a alguien que le robaron, y que encontraría a Hinata pagando un favor que le debía. Tras saber eso, Toneri no reparo en gastos y le comunico a Hiashi que podía encontrar a su hija, a cambio claro, de que ella se casara con él._

 _Hiashi Hyuga, en medio de la desesperación por encontrar a su hija y salvarla de las garras de aquellos demonios, lo concedió."_

Regreso de sus memorias, suspirando con mayor tranquilidad. La luna aun brillaba solamente para él, sacando una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cuento con tu permiso?—Hablo hacia el cuerpo celeste. Y como si la luna le respondiera, el amplio un poco más su sonrisa.

Un subordinado salió a la terraza, para asegurarse de que su Jefe ya estuviera tranquilo.

-¿S-Señor?—Cuestiono.

-Llama a mi amigo Kuro… dile que necesito que venga tan pronto sea posible—Toneri giro un poco para verlo por encima de su hombro, dedicando una sonrisa amable a el sujeto.

-¡Si señor!—El subordinado acato la orden y regreso dentro.

-Pronto vas a conocerla, espero que sea de tu agrado—Dijo Toneri una vez que estaba solo a su amada luna. Con una sonrisa.

* * *

Bajo de su auto, para mirar el enrome complejo de apartamentos que se alzaba frente a él. Su auto fue llevado por un _valet parking_ al estacionamiento de tan elegante complejo.

El hombre que custodiaba la puerta, la abrió ante su presencia con una sonrisa y desenado un amable, "Buenos días", mismo que él como siempre solía hacer, correspondió con lo propio y una sonrisa amable.

Avanzaba por la estancia principal, elegante y lujosa, llena de muebles caros, personas que se movían de acá para allá, otros más sentados en esos sillones lujosos con colegas o familia, entre otras cosas más que no eran necesarias para su persona. Entro al elevador, marcando el último piso.

Saco el móvil de su bolsillo, mirando la pantalla de bloqueo. El reloj marcaba once de la mañana en punto, la fecha y la imagen personalizada que llevaba de fondo. Una fotografía que insistió en tomarla junto a Naemi con la cámara frontal. No evito sonreír, hacia tanto que no se sentía tan feliz como ese momento en donde todo estaba marchando de maravilla y solo restaban pocas horas para irse con su nueva mujer tan lejos como su dinero costeara.

El ascensor marco su piso con un pequeño tintineo, mismo que hizo abrir la puerta. Salió y camino un poco hasta llegar a la única puerta que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Toco dos veces, y espero a que alguien atendiera la puerta, misma persona que fue nada más y nada menos que una joven sirvienta.

-Busco al joven Otsutsuki—Hablo hacia ella con educación digna de un caballero.

-Adelante, por favor—La joven se apartó de la puerta, cediéndole el paso. Kuro entro, dedicando de ultimo una sonrisa amable a la chica, misma que se sonrojo un poco ante esa sonrisa.

Con ello, avanzo hasta la terraza donde estaba su colega albino, recargaba parte de su peso en la barandilla que le proporcionaba seguridad de no caerse, con una copa honda que tenía de contenido lo parecía ser vino.

-Habla rápido que tengo que tomar un vuelo en pocas horas—Se presentó ante Toneri.

-Es un gusto hablar contigo otra vez, querido—Respondió el gesto. — ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu nueva mujer?—

-Bastante bien… pero sé que no me has llamado para que nos pongamos al día con una linda charla, pastelillos y café. ¿De qué se trata?—Kuro se acercó un poco más a él, quedando separados por algunos metros.

-Quiero que encuentres a Kakashi y su gente… y los mates a todos—Kuro abrió sorpresivamente sus ojos ante la petición tan directa de su colega, usualmente Toneri le gustaba andarse entre las ramas o fingirse el mártir. —Me han robado a mi amada Hyuga otra vez—

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que quizá no sea para ti?—Ante el comentario, Toneri se dio media vuelta para encararlo y verlo con un semblante molesto que conllevaba su ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios torcidos en una mueca de desagrado.—Bien, bien… es broma—

Kuro rodo sus ojos con notoria frustración. ¿Nadie entendía su sentido del humor?

-Hinata debe ser mía si o si—Kuro bufo.

-Bien… los encontrare, pero tú te mancharas las manos—Sentencio el albino contrario. —Yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer—

-¿Cómo estar con tu usado juguete sexual?—Toneri era quizá una de las pocas personas a las que Kuro no mostraba tanto su amable sonrisa. Con aquel albino de ojos turquesas no podía fingirla, a pesar de las similitudes entre ambos y un pasado que compartían, Kuro sabía que con él, su sonrisa amable y engañosa jamás funcionaria.-¿Crees que estando bajo el poder de uno de los cachorros de Kakashi nunca la toco? ¿Qué no tuvo sexo con ella?—

-Es lo mismo con tu querido trozo de luna—Era una pelea silenciosa de miradas y palabras que buscaban herir o cuan mínimo golpear alguna parte de ellos. Lástima que en ellos, todos esos sentimientos habían quedado oscurecidos por las vidas que llevaban, tanto que cualquier insulto a su persona, no causaría ningún daño.

Kuro se cruzó de brazos, borrando aquella sonrisa amable, dejando paso al semblante de un hombre frío y sin emociones. Aquel juego podía continuar y terminar con una pelea que era mejor no iniciar en ese momento.

-Solo por respeto, no pienso matarte hoy—Hablo Kuro.-¿Qué tienes en mente?—

Toneri sonrió.

-El crimen perfecto—

* * *

Naruto estaba sobre la cama, mirando el techo, perdido en algún rincón de su mente. Había hablado con Gaara como se lo había pedido el mencionado, más sin embargo, no llego a pensar que le hiciera una proposición como esa.

" _-Trabaja conmigo—Hablo el pelirrojo. —Únete a mi organización—_

 _Por poco y sus ojos azules salían de las cuencas de su cara por dicha sorpresa. Parpadeo incluso varias veces antes de poder responder a eso._

 _-Gaara… no puedo—Respondió con cierta incomodidad._

 _-Puedo pagarte mejor de lo que Kakashi te paga—Dijo. Con aquel tono serio que siempre le caracterizaba, sin sonrisas, ni un cambio rotundo en su voz. —Duplicar lo que te pague, incluso triplicarlo—_

 _El Uzumaki estaba casi sin habla por tan generosa oferta, pero dejar la banda no era una opción para él._

 _Dejando de lado que Kakashi podría mandarlo a matar o que Sasori experimentara con él algún aparato tecnológico que borrara su memoria, tenía vínculos muy importantes. Ellos eran su familia._

 _Se sentó sobre el sofá, mientras Gaara imitaba el gesto tomando un lugar a un lado suyo. Los ojos aguamarina prestaban toda su atención hacia él, esperando pacientemente su respuesta._

 _-No… no pudo aceptarlo, Gaara. —Acompaño su negación con un movimiento de su cabeza negando igualmente. Pero el contrario no dejaría las cosas así._

 _-Ahora tienes alguien que te importa, ¿no es verdad?—Continuo. —Esa chica es importante para ti, y por cociente ya debes pensar en su seguridad también. Con Kakashi, solo encontraras TU seguridad, no la de ella—_

 _-No estés tan seguro de eso, Kakashi también puede protegerla—Naruto debatió aquella injusta observación que hacia su amigo. No tenía por qué levantarle falsos a Kakashi de esa forma._

 _-¿Estás seguro de eso?—Gaara profundizo su tono de voz, clavando aún más su mirada en la contraria. Aquello de alguna manera hizo sentir inseguridad al rubio por la respuesta que vacilo en sus labios.-¿Cuántos años han tratado de controlar Konoha? ¿Cuánto aliados has perdido para poder tomar la ciudad? ¿Cuánta sangre más debes ver derramada para saber que Kakashi solo trae consigo la muerte a quien le rodea? El hecho de que estés vivo, solo quiere decir que has tenido suerte—_

 _Naruto suspiro, llevo ambas manos a sus piernas, sujetando fuertemente el pantalón que usaba en ese momento. No quería reconocerlo, no quería recordar a cuantos conocidos había enterrado, a cuantos otros vio morir delante de sus ojos, a cuantos más no pudo salvarles la vida. Aunque pudiera tener la sangre fría para matar, eso no quitaba el hecho de que algunas partes de su humanidad siguieran en él de formas sutiles._

 _Una organización no es simplemente una banda de vagos que se dedican a trabajos ilícitos, también son una familia._

 _La vida como un criminal, como un ladrón, un asesino, secuestrador y todos aquellos que viven fuera del orden que la sociedad considera inmoral, podían llegar a encariñarse con seres iguales a ellos, y verlos morir era ver morir a un amigo. Algunos claro está, otros ver morir a los suyos no era nada que afectara su vida._

 _Mas sin embargo, su vida nuca sería fácil. Su vida no sería normal nunca, su vida estaba arruinada desde el momento en que asesino a ese sujeto en el despacho de Kakashi hacia tantos años._

 _Lo único que le quedaba, era ver por su vida, y sobrevivir a como diera lugar. Porque en esa vida nada es seguro, o bien te maten a la vuelta de la esquina o te arresten para pagar una de las muchas cadenas perpetuas que debes._

 _Tanto así como el pelirrojo tenía razón, podía equivocarse._

 _Si tuviera razón, no estarían teniendo esa charla. Porque si tenía razón, él ya debería estar muerto._

 _-Aunque tengas razón, no puedo hacerlo—Respondió con una extraña seriedad en él. —Kakashi, y toda esta organización son mi Familia, y a la Familia no se le debe abandonar nunca-ttebayo—_

 _-No, pero tarde o temprano deberás dejar esto por un bien mejor, y ese bien es esa persona que te importa—Gaara no tenía la intención de renunciar. —Yo controlo Suna, yo controlo esa ciudad hasta al último de sus policías, y habitantes… mi poder supera al del Presidente, viviendo conmigo, ambos podrán salir sin miedo, podrán vivir una buena vida, disfrutaras más tiempo con ella—_

 _Naruto se quedó mirando la seriedad con la hablaba el pelirrojo, sin duda no tenía la más mínima intención de renunciar. ¿A quién le recordaba eso?_

 _-Escucha, Naruto… te aseguro que pasara mucho antes de que puedan tomar todo el control de Konoha. Años incluso podrían pasar. ¿Estás seguro de querer arriesgar ese tiempo que podrías invertir estando con ella, para tomar el control de esta ciudad?—Concluyo, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañero. Dedicando de ultimo una sonrisa sencilla y pequeña. —Piensa bien las cosas, y elige que lo sea mejor para ambos—_

 _Naruto se quedó callado, mirando sus manos que aflojaron su agarre del pantalón. Escucho el rechinar del sillón al momento en Gaara se puso de pie, y sus pasos que anunciaban que se alejaba para salir de la sala este, dejándolo sumirse en miles de dudas."_

Lo había estado pensando cuidadosamente, más de lo que había creído. No todos los criminales deben permanecer siempre unidos a su trabajo por el resto de sus vidas, algunos se retiran tras un gran golpe, tras un gran robo, un gran acto de asesinato, que les da el pase a su libertad. Tal y como lo hizo Jiraiya, el antiguo líder, que se retiró con una fuerte suma de dinero a una isla paradisiaca donde vivía como un Rey, o cómo vivió hasta el día de su muerte.

Algunos otros, viven entre nosotros sin que nos demos cuenta. Fingiendo ser una persona más, viviendo la vida que jamás pudieron tener antes, teniendo una Familia, gozando de sus enormes botines, y disfrutando. O simplemente tomando un descanso de tanta sangre, de tantas adicciones e intentos de asesinato.

Él, como muchos otros, en algún momento de su vida, llego a imaginarse en una vida normal. Una casa a las afueras de una ciudad, una cabaña en el bosque, o una propiedad en una isla paradisiaca, o una simple y sencilla casa en los suburbios. Tener esposa e hijos, y redimir su vida.

Pero, aun así, había muchos contras y muchos pros en tomar una decisión de tan alto nivel. Debía pensar que ya no estaba solamente por él, sino por Naemi también. Ella le seguiría y debía asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo tal y como lo prometió.

De igual forma, no quería abandonar la organización en la que se crio, y a la cual le tenía mucho cariño.

Ya no era un niño al que debían cuidar, ya podía tomar sus decisiones por su cuenta, era un adulto en toda la expresión de la palabra,-aunque algunas veces se portara como un imbécil adolecente-, ya no requería del mismo cuidado que antes.

Giro sobre la cama, hasta quedar boca abajo y hundir su cara en la almohada.

-¡A la mierda todo!—Dijo para sí.

* * *

Por su lado, en una habitación continua, estaba el menor de los Uchiha, miraba el techo de su habitación de igual forma. Esa noche estaba solo en la habitación, debido a que Hinata y las chicas tuvieron la idea brillante de tener un pijama para ellas.

 _-Ya no son unas adolecentes moja bragas—_ Pensó al recordarlo. Pero no pudo oponerse, nunca podía hacerlo cuando se trataba de esos ojos perlados pidiéndole permiso.

Le resultaba gracioso en cierta parte y vergonzoso de la misma manera.

Él, un asesino, un ladrón, y ser despiadado que no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de ser cruel, era dominado como un gato por una sencilla mujer. ¿Qué podía decir? La carne es débil. Y él, como buen hombre era débil a una mujer, su mujer.

Gracias a ella, las cosas consigo habían cambiado. Dejaba de sentirse el monstruo que era, y reanudaba de nueva cuenta aquellos sentimientos que debía mantener reprimidos si quería continuar siendo bueno en su trabajo, era capaz se sentirse más tranquilo, relajado, e incluso feliz.

No se imaginaba la vida sin ella, un ser especial que era capaz de perdonar todos sus crimines y pecados. Un ser que fue capaz de ver más allá de su oscuridad, que fue capaz de ver más en él, de encontrar algo que ni él recordaba poseer.

Ya no solamente era su obsesión de hacía años, ahora era la persona que amaba. La persona de la que estaba seguro que amaba.

Pero… Había algo que estaba molestándole. ¿Por qué no se sentía tranquilo?, ¿Por qué sentía que algo saldría mal?

Giro sobre la cama, quedando de costado. Sentía una extraña sensación, una alerta interna, algo que le estaba advirtiendo que las cosas saldrían mal. Algo que le estaba impartiendo un miedo irracional.

Otras veces sintió esa punzada, y todas esas veces acertaba. La vez en que robarían el banco estando en Suna, sentía que algo saldría mal, y en efecto, casi eran arrestados. O aquella vez en que las chicas escaparon, también sentía que algo estaba por salir mal.

La duda… ¿Qué saldría mal esta vez?

Conocía el plan, incluso los planes alternativos que ingenio Kakashi y Shikamaru en caso de que el principal saliera mal. Además del plan de evitar darle información a Naruto sobre el paradero de Naemi.

Cada plan, cada plan B, C, D, cada uno de los planes de contingencia los conocía al pie de la letra. Y no había error en ellos que pudiera ponerlo a él o a Hinata en peligro, ni a Naruto, ni a su hermano, ni a Shisui.

Rememoro cada plan, cada uno de ellos, buscando algo que fuera el origen a tan malas sensaciones. Pero no encontró nada.

Se sentó sobre la cama, llevando ambas manos a su rostro durante algunos segundos, mismas que después retiro de su rostro. Con ello, prosiguió a sentarse sobre el extremo de la cama, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta se abría.

Alguien se asomó rápidamente y después ese alguien entro por completo.

-¿Se te ha olvidado algo?—Cuestiono Sasuke al ver entrar a Hinata. Ella negó con su usual timidez, solo que en esta ocasión, al momento en que ambos se miraron ella aparto la mirada tan pronto pudo dejando relucir un sonrojo en ambas mejillas, puesto que, el atractivo Uchiha solamente llevaba de pijama unos sencillos bóxer negros que se ceñían mucho a la parte de su cuerpo que cubrían de la desnudez.

Hinata negó, sonrojada y evitando a toda costa mirarlo directamente. Sasuke expreso su duda en su rostro, alzando una ceja sin entender porque continuaba así de tímida. Hasta que claramente se percató de su semidesnudo cuerpo.

-Ya me has visto desnudo muchas veces, no entiendo porque aun te avergüenza verme así. —Uso una de las sabanas para cubrirse.

Hinata continúo encogiéndose de hombros, aun sonrojada. Mismo sonrojo que desapareció un poco al verlo ya cubierto por la sabana.

Cerro la puerta tal cual estaba antes, y camino hasta llegar con él y sentarse a su lado.

-No… no quería dormir con ella hoy—Expreso jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Qué no son tus mejores amigas?—Algo le ocurría a Hinata, algo que era evidente pero misterioso a su vez.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, aun jugando con sus dedos. No lo miraba directamente, o sabía que las palabras que diría se quedarían hundidas en su garganta de alguna forma.

-T-Tengo… miedo—Expreso.

-¿Miedo?—No evito sorprenderse. Justamente el sentía miedo hacia unos instantes, y ahora llegaba ella diciendo eso. — ¿A que le temes precisamente?—

Tomo coraje, junto a una bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo.

-De dormir con ellas… y al momento de despertar, ver que todo fue un sueño—Sincero. —A-Antes, solíamos hacer pijama das en mi casa… y… tenía miedo de levantarme, y... y—Ahora sus mejillas, ya no estaban sonrojadas, sino que poco a poco su cara se tornaba roja.

-¿Y?—Animo a proseguir el pelinegro.

-Y… saber que no estabas, que todo había sido un su-sueño—Al mencionarlo, ella permitió que sus ojos se encontraran con los contrarios del moreno, mismos en los cuales noto la sorpresa de lo que sus palabras causaron.

Solo ella era capaz de ablandar su corazón con palabras sencillamente dulces. Con esas expresiones, y esos sonrojos.

Siempre fue malo para expresar lo que sentía, siempre era directo, siempre cortante. Pero, como si de un cliché se tratara, ella era capaz de dejarlo sin habla, sonrojarlo como un niño, y obligarlo a ver otra cosa avergonzado por su actuar. Con ella, fue difícil iniciar, cambiar, y mostrar algo que no fuera su carácter frio y calculador.

Sasuke dejo de observarla para poner su atención en otra cosa, puesto que no quería que viera su sonrojo pintando sus mejillas.

-Tonta—Soltó el Uchiha al cabo de unos minutos. Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de no comprender. —No pienses esas cosas. ¿Qué más debo hacer para que te des cuenta que de mí no te alejas?—

Sasuke volvió su atención a ella. Clavando sus ojos sobre los de ella, provocando que ahora fuera Hinata quien desviaba apenada su mirada.

El Uchiha prosiguió por acercarse a ella, lo suficiente para susurrar a su oído, lo suficiente para que ella sintiera su aliento rozando la piel de su cuello, y el fuera capaz de sentir el aroma de su cabello.

-Eres mía—Susurro de forma posesiva y seductora con la voz grave, que causaron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, aumentando más su sonrojo.-¿Quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar? ¿Que vuelva a marcar cada rincón de tu cuerpo como mío?—

Paso saliva duramente, ahora añadiendo un ligero temblor en su cuerpo entre más decía esas cosas.

Aquello solo era un juego previo que desato los instintos bajos de ambos cuerpos. Estaban solos, en su habitación, y la noche aún era joven.

* * *

 _ **Para que vean que mi tardanza valió la pena, doble capitulo (?)**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! :D**_


	24. Chapter 24

_¿Qué significa ser un líder? ¿Qué significa liderar?_

* * *

Se había quedado mirándola dormir un poco como usualmente lo hacía por las mañanas desde que Sakura acepto dormir con él en la misma cama.

Aunque la diferencia de edades les mantenía en niveles diferentes, eso no impedía para que ambos pudieran quererse. Bien dicen; " _Para el amor no hay edad"_

* * *

Había realizado su rutina matutina para emprender un nuevo día.

Su rutina constaba de ir a su propio gimnasio, correr alrededor de unos treinta a cuarenta minutos, levantamiento de pesas, algo de meditación y como último toque, practicar artes marciales mixtas o algo de boxeo, ya era de su preferencia cualquiera de las últimas actividades.

Con ello, regresaba a su habitación a ducharse, vestirse y salir para desayunar. Dado que durante sus rutinas solo consumía agua y unas barras energéticas o algo ligero. De esa forma se conservaba muy bien, teniendo un cuerpo cuyos músculos estaban marcados y esculpidos perfectamente.

Su cabello gris también era una bendición que le ayudaba a lucir joven, porque las canas no se notaban para nada.

La hora del desayuno, era quizá el único momento donde toda la vida que llevaba no lo alcazaba, que todos esos pecados y manchas que marcaban algo más que sus manos, no estaban presentes.

Sus hijos, su novia, y las novias de sus hijos, convivían todos juntos como una familia feliz.

Su querida Sakura sentada a su lado; Naruto y Sasuke comiendo a lo bestia en una competencia casi infantil; Itachi, Pain y Shisui charlando como los hermanos mayores que eran o evitando que los dos pequeños se mataran entre ellos; Hidan y Kakuzu apostando sobre quien moriría primero de asfixia; Kiba y Shikamaru manteniéndose al margen de todo o riendo por las barbaridades que hacían sus hermanos; Hinata solo miraba la escena, aunque sabía de todas formas que entraría en acción para detener a Sasuke en el momento oportuno.

Todos parecían una Familia feliz…

Y eso lo llenaba a él de alegría. Llenaba ese algo vacío que siempre llevaba en su interior desde que tenía uso de razón.

Y por ellos, él era su líder.

* * *

Tras el desayuno, se dirigía a su despacho. Lugar donde meditaba, estudiaba y planeaba sus próximos golpes para hacerse con el control de la ciudad.

Pero, en esta ocasión las cosas eran muy diferentes. Esta vez, la tarea no era tomar la ciudad, sino matar a un solo hombre.

Cualquiera que lo supiera, creería que no es nada del otro mundo para ellos, que un simple disparo entre la sien es más que suficiente, torturarlo hasta la muerte ya sería por diversión. Más sin embargo, ellos decidieron asesinar a un hombre al que se catalogaba como unos de los más peligrosos y temidos de los bajos mundos.

Un hombre cuya sola mención, podía hacer temblar a cualquiera. ¿Por qué matarlo entonces?, la respuesta era sencilla; Poder.

¿Qué pasa cuando en un videojuego, en un libro, en una película, comic o manga, se derrota al supervillano? ¿Que se mata al malvado, al más poderoso? Se gana la paz, se gana poder ilimitado, reputación, dinero, y se convierten en héroes legendarios, aunque en este caso se convertirían en los más temidos por matarlo.

El mundo brilla bajo un arcoíris, y todo es paz, amor y alegría. Pues eso mismo quería ganar ellos, un mundo mejor.

Pero las cosas no eran sencillas, si Shikamaru,-la mente maestra que si no fuera tan vago él podría ser un buen líder-, dijo que tenían si acaso un 50/50 de poder matarlo, y eso solo era una observación de optimismo. Real y crudamente tenían menos del 1% de poder matarlo sin tener que morir todos.

Si no lograban matarlo, estaban seguros que no existiría lugar en el mundo para ocultarse de la venganza del albino ojos rojos.

Suspiro, mirando la fecha. Quedaban dos días para el gran golpe, para el gran final, para la culminación de todo, para el gran epilogo.

Estaba recargado completamente sobre el respaldo de la silla de su despacho, mirando todo a su entorno. Dese su encantador candelabro hasta sus enormes libreros.

-Aún tengo que leer toda esa parte—Dijo para sí a la par que su mirada se guiaba hacia un lado de los libreros. —Aún tengo que leer—

Cada uno de ellos, tenía su propio método para sofocar a los demonios de su interior. Cada uno poseía sus propias formas de lidiar con todo lo que habían hecho y vivido, la suya en este caso, era leer.

Leía como quien tomaba un vaso de agua, o un alcohólico bebía cerveza. Más temprano que tarde, se convirtió en uno de sus hábitos más sanos.

-Toc, toc—Alguien acompaño los sonidos del llamado de la puerta con su voz. Misma voz que hizo sonreír por debajo de su máscara.

-Adelante—Hablo.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a una joven de cabellos rosas, que venían en esta ocasión sujetos en una coleta, usaba una blusa verde limón de mangas cortas, a juego de un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y tenis negros. Tenía en sus manos una bandeja de color plata con lo que parecía ser jugo de limón y un tazón con fruta picada.

-Gracias Sebastián—Dijo la joven antes de entrar, puesto que había sido él quien abrió la puerta por ella.

Con ello, Sakura entro mientras el mayordomo cerraba la puerta tras ella.

-Has estado aquí mucho tiempo, y pensé en traerte un pequeño aperitivo—Camino con una sonrisa en sus labios que acompañaba perfectamente sus palabras.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura—Y él como siempre, se dedicaba a hacerla sonrojar. ¿Cómo no hacerlo con sonrisas así como las que él hacia? ¿Y más cuando se retiraba esa mascara para dejarla relucir?

-N-No tienes que darme las gracias… s-soy tu novia después de todo, ¿no?—dijo entre dulces tartamudeos y sonrojos suaves.

Kakashi se había retirado su máscara hasta la altura del cuello, dedicando aquella sonrisa que era capaz de derretir aunque la temperatura de fuera estuviera helando.

-En dicho caso, tengo la mejor novia de todas—Halago a su mujercita.

La Haruno no podía hacer nada más que sonreír y continuar con sus sonrojos tan adorables.

-¿Trabajaras hasta tarde?—Hablo Sakura mientras colocaba la bandeja con cuidado sobre el escritorio evitando a toda costa machar o arrugar o arruinar algún papel importante sobre el escritorio de Kakashi.

Por su parte, el peli-gris aparto los papeles para darle espacio a Sakura de dejar aquella bandeja de comida.

-Tengo que hacerlo… las cosas ahora ya no son tan seguras, cada cosa, cada detalle, todo debo de analizarlo en busca del más mínimo error—Tomo uno de los trozos de fruta y lo comió.

Sakura lo observo unos instantes. Sin saber que estaba terminando de tomar valor para realizar una gran petición.

-Se… que no soy como tú, ni como el resto… pero quiero ayudar—Kakashi la observo asombrado por escucharla diciendo eso. —No quiero ser una inútil, quiero ayudarte… digo, si voy a estar contigo el resto de mi vida, al menos quiero aprender a protegerme y protegerte. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar… por favor, dime—

El líder no se mostró muy contento con aquella idea, pero tenía razón, ella estaría con él hasta sus últimos días, debía aprender a protegerse cuando él no pudiera hacerlo. Si había aprendido algo en toda su vida, es que nada es seguro.

La determinación que mostraban aquellos ojos verdes, le asombro de igual forma. Ella estaba muy segura de lo que decía, y lo que quería hacer.

Si bien en más de una ocasión pensó que tener a una mujer en el equipo sería una idea maravillosa, pero no estaba muy seguro ahora de que esa mujer fuera la suya.

El peli-gris suspiro. Tomó otro trozo de fruta y lo comió.

-No quiero arriesgar tu vida, Sakura—hablo tras unos instantes de silencio. —Pero… entiendo que quieras aprender a luchar, y voy a enseñarte a hacerlo. —

Casi al instante de terminar la joven pelirosa esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que fue acompañada con pequeños brincos de alegría, dejando relucir la felicidad.

-Comenzaremos lo más pronto posible… por ahora, solo quiero que ayudes a tu amiga con los detalles del plan que le tocan—La Haruno asintió aun asombrada y llena de entusiasmo.

-En ese caso, debo irme, aún necesita ayuda con su peluca. Permiso—Hizo una reverencia pequeña antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Sakura avanzo hasta que abrió la puerta para toparse de golpe al rubio. Su relación había mejorado desde que estaban conviviendo todos juntos en la mansión de Kakashi, pero no podría decirse que ya se llevaban como los mejores amigos.

-Oh, hola Naruto—Saludo alegremente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola… eh… Necesito hablar con Kakashi—Saludo con una sonrisa propia, sin embargo su sonrisa era más pequeña y notoriamente forzada.

-Claro, yo ya me iba—Sakura se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, tras ello y que el rubio entrara, se despidió de ambos antes de cerrar la puerta y darles privacidad.

Naruto avanzo hasta quedar delante del escritorio de Kakashi. Estaba bastante serio, cosa muy, pero muy inusual en alguien como él.

-¿Pasa algo?—Hablo el líder primero.

-Si tuviera que salvar a alguien… ¿Salvaría a Naemi o a mí?—Una pregunta que se consideraría imposible de responder pero a su vez, una pregunta que podría convertirse en realidad en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué me haces esta pregunta?—

-Responda—

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos y recargo su espalda sobre el respaldo de su silla. Suspiro antes de volver a encarar a su hijo. La forma en la que Naruto mantenía su seriedad, la forma en la que se notaba tenso le hacía saber a Kakashi que la respuesta afectaría demasiado al rubio hiperactivo de la organización si era negativa o no era lo que esperaba, o en su defecto, quería.

Como "Padre" de Naruto, debía de anteponerlo a él ante todo, pero tenía una promesa que saldar.

-¿Tu a quien crees que salvaría?—Ambas miradas se clavaron ferozmente la una contra la otra tras la contra pregunta de Kakashi.

-¡Eso no me responde! ¡Quiero saber a quién salvaría!—Exclamo con molestia el Uzumaki ante las evasivas contra preguntas de su líder— ¡Necesito saber!—

-A Naemi—Soltó de golpe antes de que el ojos azules empezara a reclamar más.

Naruto guardo silencio, y solo se quedó mirando a Kakashi, su cuerpo pareció relajarse y como si un gran peso se removiera de su espalda.

-Ahora tu responde… ¿para qué querías saber?— _Siempre existe una razón detrás de todo_ , pensó Kakashi a su vez que miraba a su hijo dudando de responder.

-Era una duda—Kakashi encarno una ceja, dejando a relucir que no creía en lo que decía.

-Seguro—Respondió con un descarado sarcasmo.

-¡Bien, no me crea!—Levanto su tono de voz, enfadado ahora por el sarcasmo empleado anteriormente—Solo quería saber eso… me retiro, que aun debo hacer muchas cosas—

Kakashi vio la forma en la que marcho de la estancia azotando la puerta tras de él.

- _Una mentira… ¿Por qué mentirías?—_ Dijo para sí el peli-gris al notar como su hijo no expreso de ultimo su tan acostumbrado "Dattebayo"

Suspiro.

* * *

Minutos más tarde, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Shikamaru y Pain. El más de ellos llevaba en sus manos unas carpetas de color negro.

-¿Cómo va todo?—Cuestiono Kakashi.

-Bueno… tenemos un problema—Hablo Pain. —Nuestros hombres nos informaron… antes de que Kuro los matara—Susurro esto último. —Al parecer los dos albinos se han vuelto a reunir, lo más seguro es que Toneri haya pedido algo a Kuro, algo que solo él pueda realizar—

-Si mis cálculos no fallan, debió ordenarle encontrar a la Hyuga, que eso vendría siendo que nos encuentre a nosotros como daño colateral—Continuo Shikamaru.—Si Kuro nos está dando caza ahora, más nos vale movernos con mucho, pero mucho, cuidado—

Kakashi suspiro.

-¿Alguna buena noticia?—Pregunto con una sonrisa evidentemente fingida.

-También… conseguimos a un policía—Hablo Pain. Aquello sin duda sorprendió a Kakashi.

-¿Han hecho un contrato con el diablo o solo han vendido sus almas?—Los otros dos se intercambiaron una mirada.

-Digamos que la novia de Sai, la joven Ino Yamanaka, es conocida de uno de los policías. Hicimos un trato con él que incluía información reciente y dejar que la viera otra vez—Hablo Shikamaru. —Esta parte se la podemos dar al Mapache como su buena colaboración—

-Pero no cantamos victoria con esto—Pain bajo de nuevo al líder a la tierra. —Dijo que un agente especial vendrá a darnos caza también… un tal… Maito Gai—

Ante la mención del nombre, Kakashi sintió una escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo sin piedad. Jamás olvidaría a ese hombre.

-¿Pasa algo?—Cuestiono Shikamaru al ver la mala reacción de su líder al escucharle decir ese nombre.

-S-Si… no es nada—Respondió. Kakashi y Gai habían tenido una historia, una donde se conocieron de forma indirecta.

Kakashi durante los "descansos" que traía la noble tradición pirata cuando era más joven. Se dedicaba a robar cuadros costosos en algunos museos con un traje igual al que sus hijos usaban, cubriendo su identidad, Gai era un guardia de seguridad en esos entonces.

En un principio no era nada del otro mundo, no hasta que aquel sujeto se obsesiono con él y con atraparlo costara lo que costara. Muchas veces estuvo cerca de atraparlo, y muchas veces se enfrentaron, pero de alguna u otra forma, Kakashi siempre se libraba. Gai juro que algún día lo atraparía.

Lo que causaba escalofríos en Kakashi era la forma tan dramática y exagerada en la que su "Rival"-como el mismo Gai se hizo llamar-, hacia cada que se encontraban, luchaban o tenían alguna interacción.

-¿Algo más?—Cuestiono una vez que salió de aquellos recuerdos.

-El paradero de la hija de Obito, hemos mantenido vigilando el lugar, pero no parece haber mucho movimiento, las cámaras captan que Kuro se va casi todo el día y ella se queda en la casa mirando por la ventana—Explico Pain.

-Entiendo—Dijo el líder. —Bien… Shikamaru, termina de dar los últimos detalles a los plantes de contingencia, y pide a Sebastián que te muestre la ruta de escape de la casa… tengo una rara sensación de que vamos a necesitarla—El mencionado afirmo. —Pain… tengo que hablar contigo de algo en privado—

Pain afirmo.

-Bien… en ese caso paso a retirarme—Shikamaru dejo las carpetas en el escritorio y salió del despacho sin mayor vacilación.

Una vez solos, Kakashi comenzó.

* * *

 _Kakashi era algo más para todos que un simple líder al que seguían ciegamente…_

 _Era un Padre, un amigo, alguien importante en las vidas de todos._

 _Alguien que estaba dispuesto a ser hasta lo último para protegerlos a todos._

* * *

 ** _Se que este capitulo es bastante corto a comparación de otros que he subido que son más largos (?),_**

 _ **Pero es que esto es como un relleno corto, pero que si tiene importancia**_ (╯°□°）╯

 ** _Espero les guste, porque lo shidori (?) ya esta llegando ^^_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

(~￣▽￣)~


	25. Chapter 25

Una cena, una fiesta, un evento y muchas personas importantes se reunían en un solo lugar. Uno de los hermosos salones de fiesta del gran Hotel Sakami en Konoha.

Hotel de cinco estrellas con el salón de fiesta perfecto, hermoso y no olvidemos costoso de toda la ciudad.

La fiesta la celebraría el último heredero de la Familia Otsutsuki, Toneri. Como una tradición que llevaba su Familia en esas fechas.

* * *

-Entiendo su preocupación, señor Otsutsuki—Hablo firmemente Nagato. —Pero no tiene de que preocuparse, Señor—

-Oh, no haga tanto formalismo, Jefe—Dijo el albino, bebiendo cómodamente su café matutino. Había invitado al Jefe de policía con la firme intención de darle a conocer sus preocupaciones con respecto a la seguridad de su fiesta. —Toneri está bien, si me trata de "usted" me hará sentir más viejo—

-Como diga, Toneri—Nagato asistió a esa reunión con él en el hogar del albino, acompañado por Konan y dos de sus mejores oficiales. Rock Lee y Deidara.

Toneri sonrió de esa forma que ponía incomodo al jefe, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que en cualquier momento el albino realizaría algo o que pretendía hacer algo.

-Con respecto a la seguridad del sábado…—Dio un par de sorbos a su café, dándole tiempo a Nagato de responder.

-Entiendo su preocupación, pero no tiene nada a que temer—Hablo con firmeza. —Un colega vendrá a darnos una gran ayuda a encontrar y erradicar a los criminales que han estado atemorizando a la ciudad—

-¿Colega?—Dijo Toneri, dejando la taza de su café sobre la mesita. — ¿Quiere decir que usted no puede realizar el trabajo para encontrarlos?—

-Lamento afirmarlo, Toneri. Pero esos tipos son muy escurridizos, es como si la mismita tierra se los tragara, mi colega puede encontrarlos—

Toneri suspiro para sus adentros, otro tipo cazando tipos así sería un problema para sus planes. El buscaba la muerte, y los hombres como Nagato buscaban la justicia. Pero si no quería levantar sospechas, sonrió dejando relucir su muy buena actuación.

-Maravilloso, en todo caso, le dejare en sus manos. No me defraude, Jefe—Toneri tendió su mano hacia Nagato, para cerrar el trato de la seguridad.

-Le prometo que no pasara nada, y podrá disfrutar su fiesta sin contratiempos—Nagato le dedico una sonrisa muy sutil, a la par que estrechaba su mano con la del albino.

-Muy bien, en ese caso, me gustaría ofrecerles a usted y sus colegas un delicioso desayuno—Toneri estaba por dar la orden a su sirvienta para que trajera el desayuno, pero el pelirrojo negó de inmediato.

-No se preocupe, debemos regresar a trabajar—Se disculpó.

Nagato se puso de pie, y continúo a retirarse junto a sus colegas.

-Bien… que tengan un buen día, caballeros y señorita—Aquella sonrisa continuo poniendo nerviosos a todos. Y sin otra cosa más que hacer, prosiguieron a retirarse.

Una vez que se retiraron, Toneri dejo de lado su actuación de estrella para suspirar fuertemente. Dio un chasquido con sus dedos, mientras uno de sus sirvientes se acercaba hasta él.

-Llama a Kuro, y dile que debo hablar con él lo antes posible—Dio la orden.

-Si señor—Realizando una reverencia prosiguió a retirarse.

Dejando al joven Otsutsuki continuar con su desayuno tranquilamente.

* * *

Hinata caminaba con rumbo a la habitación de Ino para ayudar junto a Sakura al disfraz de la rubia. Se sentía orgullosa de poder contribuir en algo al plan, de ayudar y dejar de sentirse inútil mientras todos los demás estaban de un lado a otro corrigiendo pequeñeces que pudieran cobrarles la vida.

-¡No me lo creo! ¡¿De verdad ha dicho eso?!—Escucho la voz de Ino antes por detrás de la puerta. Se escuchaba sorprendida y contenta.

-¡Así es! ¡Hoy mismo acaba de decírmelo!—Respondió la Haruno igual de contenta.

Antes de entrar, llamo a la puerta esperando a que le dieran permiso de pasar. Incluso después de todo, sus modales jamás desaparecerían.

-Adelante—Escucho decir a Ino desde el interior. Hinata entro y las vio a ambas con sonrisas muy amplias, sosteniendo ambas vestidos de satén negro y azul marino. — ¡Hinata! ¡Que bien que hayas llegado!—

-Llegas en justo momento—continuo Sakura. —Tenemos grandes noticias—

-¿E-En serio?—Se acercó hasta ellas, mirando aquellas sonrisas que le contagiaban a ella a sonreír.

-Si. Sakura va a ayudar en el plan, será mi compañera—Hablo Ino mostrándose entusiasta ante la idea de compartir escenario con su mejor amiga.

-Así es, Kakashi me ha dejado participar junto a Ino—Continuo la Haruno. —E estado entrenando muy duramente para participar—Movió el vestido negro que llevaba en sus manos de un lado a otro.

No es necesario decir que Hinata aún no comprendía del todo el plan, salvo lo que Sasuke le llego a comentar y poco más que escuchaba de sus conversaciones con Naruto o con algún otro integrante. Más el hecho del plan que ahora cumplirían sus amigas. Esa parte que ellas cumplían era del ser acompañantes.

-Maravilloso—Dedico una sonrisa a ambas. Una sonrisa que pudo borrarse tan pronto se formó, ahora si sería la única que se quedaría en casa además de Sebastián sin otra cosa que hacer que rezar porque todos regresaran vivos. Por algunos momentos sintió celos de sus amigas.

Aunque le doliera aceptarlo, no sería de mucha ayuda como lo podrían ser ellas. Ino quien ya estaba involucrada en todo eso y podía manejar un arma e incluso matar a un sujeto; Sakura, quien a pesar de no llevar mucho entrenando ya podía ser capaz de defenderse mejor y sostener un arma sin que sus manos temblaran. Solo ella era quien continuaba sin hacer nada más que ayudar en cosas pequeñas.

Mientras que ella se perdía en eso, las otras dos continuaron festejando que estarían juntas en esa parte del plan.

-¡Bueno! ¡Manos a la obra señoritas!—dijo Ino con mucho ánimo.

-Si—respondieron ambas. Una más alegre que la otra.

* * *

Naemi iba en el auto con Kuro. Era la primera vez que salían juntos, y eso la ponía ansiosa. Miraba constantemente por la ventana, buscando o pensando en ver al rubio de ojos azules buscándola en algún auto. Pero por más que miraba, no lo veía.

El auto en el que viajaban era uno del año en color negro. Ventanas tintadas del mismo color y asientos de piel blanca.

Según dijo el albino, quería que salieran a comprar ropa y algunas cosas más que quería regalarle a su joven novia. O ese era el plan hasta esa llamada.

Cuando uno de los semáforos que les quedaba de camino marco el alto, Kuro se detuvo y entendió su móvil. Naemi casi por instinto sintió un escalofrío.

-Kuro—Saludo. — ¿Eh? ¿Para qué quiere verme ahora?—

Naemi le observo cambiar su expresión, que cambiaba de una sonrisa amplia y misteriosa hasta una de disgusto extremo. Sin embargo no dijo nada, pero aquello no evito que sintiera casi el mismo miedo de años atrás.

-Bien… iré de inmediato—Tras esa afirmación, colgó y el semáforo marco el verde para avanzar. El albino acciono a tomar un rumbo diferente. —Disculpas, mi ángel. Pero debemos llegar por unos asuntos antes—Le dedico una sonrisa.

-C-Claro… está bien—Sonrió.

Kuro amplio aún más su sonrisa y recupero de nueva cuenta su expresión alegre de siempre.

* * *

Al llegar al edificio, Kuro aparco su auto unas calles antes. Por seguridad.

-Bien, mi ángel… regresare tan pronto pueda, ¿está bien?—Ella afirmo. —Bien. No hagas travesuras—

Beso los labios de la chica con rapidez antes de salir del auto y colocar la alarma de por medio. Después de ello, emprendió su camino hasta el edificio del albino contrario.

Naemi respiro con mayor libertad, y es que estar con él, le tensaba. Era tan misterioso y aún más con aquella sonrisa que parecía ser hecha por el mismo diablo. Sin embargo, dejando de lado eso, se puso a pensar en cómo salir del auto.

Estaba fuera, y su libertad estaba detrás de una puerta. Tal y como cuando escapo de Naruto aquella vez, esta era su oportunidad de escapar. La pregunta era: ¿Cómo salir?

Busco en la guantera, en los asientos traseros, en todas partes busco una forma o algo que pudiera ayudarle a salir de ese vehículo. Pero no había nada. Suspiro con frustración pasando una mano por su frente.

A cualquier movimiento brusco, la alarma se accionaria y eso le alertaría al ojos rojos de su escape. ¿Entonces… que más hacer?

-Puedo arriesgarme a romper un vidrio y tratar de salir… o quedarme aquí y… sucumbir—Se dijo.

Observo el vidrio durante algunos minutos hasta que unos chicos pasaron delante. Quizá ella no tenía de su lado algo con que romper el vidrio, pero ellos quizá sí.

Golpeo el vidrio de su lado y grito lo suficiente para que uno de ellos la escuchara.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Me tienen secuestrada!—Grito. El chico se sorprendió.-¡Mi novio está loco y me ha secuestrado! ¡Ayuda por favor!—Suplicaba al chico que se quedó en shock algunos minutos al igual que su amigo.

Espero, con pequeñas lagrimas adornando su rostro para que fuera más creíble la historia. Los chicos se intercambiaron miradas, y aceptaron ayudar.

-¡Descuida! ¡Vamos a sacarte!—Dijo uno de ellos quien se ponía en manos a la obra, junto con su amigo, a buscar algo con que romper el vidrio.

Naemi sonrió sintiendo alivio. Y tras unos minutos más de espera, uno de ellos llego con una roca bastante grande en su mano. Le pidieron a Naemi que se alejara del vidrio, y después, el golpe, más la fuerza aplicada y el tamaño, hicieron el vidrio trizas.

La alarma sonó, y eso hizo explotar dentro de la rubia una bomba de adrenalina. Los chicos la ayudaron a salir por el vidrio, ella agradeció y se dispuso a correr en dirección contraria al edificio del albino.

Los chicos se quedaron sin comprender exactamente qué pasaba, pero estaban contentos con ellos mismos por ayudar a una chica de su supuesto novio abusador, aunque claro, aquellos chicos corrieron también para evitarse problemas.

* * *

Kuro sintió el vibrar de su móvil, la alarma de su auto se había accionado. Aquello era algo que sin duda no se esperaba. ¿Acaso alguno de los cachorros de Kakashi le había encontrado? Imposible, por esa misma razón no se acercó tanto con el auto, para evitar que alguien viera a Naemi.

-¿Pasa algo?—Cuestiono Toneri al notar como su amigo sacaba su móvil de su bolsillo.

-Dame un momento—Kuro marco con rapidez el número que tenía de unos sujetos que contrato para su escolta personal.

-Señor, acabamos de ver a la hija de Obito corriendo por las calles—Dijo el sujeto al otro lado de la línea.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta—Rechino entre dientes. —Esta orden es muy importante, atrápenla antes que alguien de la organización de Kakashi la vea, y si la fallan, no se atrevan a regresar o les meteré agua hirviendo por sus orificios rectales, ¿Ha quedado claro?—Aquel tono tan grave que había usado, dejo completamente helados no solo a aquellos secuaces, sino también su entorno en la casa de Toneri.

-¡S-Si señor!—La voz del hombre tembló, solo con imaginarse aquella escena.

Kuro colgó el móvil, y volvió su atención hacia Toneri. Aquellos ojos rojos se confrontaban contra los turquesas del albino, dejando relucir una ira incontenible que estaba esperando estallar como una bomba de 60 megatones.

-Continuamos con esto después si te apetece, no quisiera que todo esto terminara mal para ti—Aquello sin duda había sido uno de los mejores comentarios que Toneri le hubiese dicho en mucho tiempo.

-No… está bien—Respondió. —Si ella escapa con ellos, yo mismo matare a toda la organización de Kakashi—

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios del albino. Sin saber, que su querida chica, llevaba un rastreador entre sus ropas.

Como se había dicho una vez… no sería el hombre que era, sino fuera precavido.

* * *

Naemi corría tan desesperadamente que los músculos de sus piernas empezaban a doler como si alambres de púas se enrollaran por cada centímetro, que sus pulmones quemaban como si respirara fuego, pero no iba a detenerse.

No lo haría hasta que llegara a un teléfono público, o algún lugar seguro donde poder recuperar algo de oxígeno.

Para su suerte, llego hasta un pequeño parque que estaba rebosante de personas y policías. Se detuvo en una banca para recuperar el aire que sus pulmones venían reclamando con tanta desesperación desde hacía unas cuadras atrás.

Ahora… ya no sabía qué hacer. Había huido, era libre y podía regresar con Naruto o huir de todo, ir con la policía en busca de alojo y que le convirtieran en un testigo protegido para enviarla lejos, con una historia e identidad falsa. Comenzó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor. Aun no estaba muy lejos del edificio, y era muy probable que Kuro la encontrara o que enviara a alguien a encontrarla. A fin de todo, era igual que su Padre y Naruto.

Sin haberlo previsto, salió del parque andando tranquilamente por la calle. Hasta que un auto venía de frente, color negro, y vidrios igual de negros que no dejaban ver quienes venían en aquel auto. Su buen sexto sentido de mujer, le grito:

"-¡CORRE!-"

Y lo hizo… volvió a su carrerita.

* * *

Por su parte, Naruto había estacionado en un autoservicio a cargar gasolina y esperar a que su compañero regresara de comprar algunas botanas.

Una orden de Kakashi, fue que debían de patrullar constantemente los alrededores del salón Sakami y el hogar de Toneri, que era donde habían visto al albino contrario, aunque ese mismo detalle Naruto no lo sabía. Solo seguía la orden de vigilar el lugar.

Estaba recargado fuera del auto, mirando su móvil. Estaba en la galería del aparato, mirando las fotografías que tenía, entre ellas, una de Naemi y él, en el hogar de Bee. La extrañaba, y eso sacudía hasta lo último de su cuerpo.

Incluso sonrío, ¿hasta dónde llego por una mujer?

Si su yo de hace meses lo viera ahora, seguramente se golpearía hasta recobrar su juicio. O se maldeciría por mostrase débil ante la situación. Fuera como fuera, ahora estaba de nueva cuenta en contacto con sus emociones frías y asesinas, dispuestas a todo.

* * *

Naemi corría, sus pulmones ardían y estaba agotándose. Debía perder el auto que le estaba siguiendo con tanto empeño, al igual que uno de los sujetos que bajo del mismo para seguirle a pie.

No se dejaría atrapar, no lo permitiría.

Justo a lo lejos, distinguió un callejón, si entraba perdería al auto, pero no al hombre. Pero sería un problema menos que afrontar, así que eligió el callejón.

Giro, corrió más. El hombre le pisaba los talones. El auto se detuvo y su conductor busco un medio más para llegar hasta ellos.

Continúo corriendo, hasta que lo vio.

Su corazón ya no podía latir más rápido, ya no podía agitarse más, ya no o seguramente explotaría dentro de su pecho en un paro cardiaco.

A lo lejos, estaba Naruto… recargado en un auto, mirando su móvil. Adrenalina pura surgió nuevamente, dándole un aventón más para poder llegar. Cinco segundos más de adrenalina… solo cinco segundos más y llegaría hasta él.

Sintió al hombre rozar su espalda para poder atraparla y el miedo amenazo por congelar sus piernas. Pero no se rindió, y continuo corriendo hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para poder gritar.

-¡NARUTO!—grito, al grado de llevar sus cuerdas vocales al máximo.

Escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre, y levanto la mirada del aparato para buscar su origen. Y lo encontró… siendo perseguido por un hombre que no parecía tener las mejores intenciones.

Ahora había sido su turno de correr.

* * *

-¿Y Naruto?—Cuestiono Pain entrando de lleno a la habitación de "Matrix", de Sasori.

-Kakashi le mando a vigilancia para sacarlo un rato de la casa y que me dejara trabajar tranquilo—A la vez que hablaba con su colega peli-naranja, tecleaba velozmente sobre las teclas de la computadora o la bestia, como el querido pelirrojo había bautizado a su computadora cuando la armo con sus propias manos, mirando la pantalla que de fondo tenía algunas de las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de la cuidad, y una ventana emergente de color negro con letras verdes donde tecleaba lo que fuera que estaba tecleando.

Pain por su parte no se mostró muy tranquilo con aquella idea de dejar salir a Naruto, pero al menos las cosas ya serían más sencillas para todos.

No era,-y ni sería-, la primera vez que le mentía a Naruto. La mayoría de esas mentiras tenían que ver con protegerlo de sí mismo. Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber qué cosas era mejor ocultarle y que cosas no. Era su trabajo como "hermano" mayor después de todo.

-¿S-Señor Sasori?—Interrumpió un chico que estaba de ayudante en los sistemas.

-¿Qué?—

Pain presto atención a lo que el chico decía. Y aún más, cuando vio lo que la pantalla del mismo mostraba en una de las cámaras.

El joven, reflejo la imagen de su computadora sobre la pantalla detrás del ordenador de Sasori.

-Imposible—Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No puede ser—Hablo Pain igual o incluso más sorprendido que el escorpión.

La imagen de la cámara de seguridad de un autoservicio mostraba al callejón donde el miembro hiperactivo de la organización luchaba a golpes con un sujeto, mientras que Naemi estaba con él. Aquello sin duda… nadie lo vio venir.

* * *

Uno, tras otro, y otro golpe más, eran encestados con una fuerza brutal y descomunal hacia aquel sujeto por parte de Naruto, quien no se contenía en lo más mínimo. Naemi solo podía recuperar oxigeno mientras lo miraba pelear sin medida alguna, con la esperanza de matarlo a golpes.

Estando en un callejón, no muchas personas se acercaban y muchos otros hacían la vista gorda pasando como si nada estuviese pasando.

-¡Hijo de puta!—Gruñía una de tantas blasfemias que sabía mientras golpeaba al sujeto, dejando escapar parte de la rabia que tenía, y la furia que llevaba dentro.

-Naruto, basta… por… por favor, vámonos—Suplico Naemi. El Uzumaki giro a verla sin miedo a que el sujeto se pusiera de pie, ya le había dejado incluso inconsciente y él ni en cuenta.

Se puso de pie, y camino hasta ella. Envolviéndola en sus brazos con fuerza. Ella correspondió al toque, mientras su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos del rubio. No imagino que tan bien se llegaría a sentir con volver a tocarlo.

-¿Te hizo daño? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo escapaste?—Alguna de las muchas preguntas bombardearon a Naemi por su parte, dejando relucir cada una de sus preocupaciones. Una ternura inimaginable lleno todo el corazón de la rubia.

-Estoy bien—respondió con seguridad, hundiendo su rostro sobre el pecho del Uzumaki.

No fue la reunión que esperaban, pero el hecho de estar juntos era lo que importaba.

El chico que acompañaba a Naruto, llego con ellos y claramente se quedó sorprendido de ver a Naemi con él.

-Vamos, debo llevarte a la mansión ahora mismo—Naruto tomo la mano de su recuperada novia, misma que le seguía contenta, pero no el chico.

-N-No creo que se buena idea, Kurama—Dijo el chico hacia Naruto que no mostro interés. —Kurama, por favor, no… no creo que sea una buena idea—

Naruto no respondió hasta que se aseguró de que Naemi estaba dentro del auto.

-¿Por qué no?—Se giró hacia el chico, ambos brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

La respuesta vacilo en los labios del joven, quien no contuvo mucho más el secreto. Y conto todo.

-El… el líder, y los demás… sabían dónde estaba Naemi desde hace días—Comenzó.—No le dijeron nada porque sabía que se lanzaría por ella de cabeza como hace siempre, sin medir consecuencias… así que… todos mantuvimos esto en secreto… Kurama—Finalizo. Mirando al Uzumaki directo a los ojos, quien pudo sentir el cuchillo de la traición enterrarse en su espalda.

Casi quería que aquello fuera una mentira, pero ya otras veces le habían mentido, ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente?

" _Con Kakashi solo tendrás TÚ seguridad… no la de ella"_

Las palabras de Gaara resonaron en un eco dentro de su cabeza. Ahora lo entendía todo, y sabía que tenía razón. Desgraciadamente tenía la razón.

Giro hacia una de las cámaras del autoservicio, como si supiera que lo estaban viendo allá en la mansión. Frunció el entrecejo, y gruño alguna palabra que el chico no entendió.

-Sube—Ordeno. —O voy a dejarte que te regreses caminando—

El chico afirmo, y subió.

Naruto no sabía que era lo que más le dolió en ese momento…

Si los nudillos por la golpiza que le dio a ese sujeto, o la mentira de su Familia.

* * *

 ** _Para que vean que vale la pena que me tarde en actualizar... por que son dos... ¡DOS! capitulos seguidos xD_**

 ** _Espero lo disfruten_** ** _(≧◡≦)_**

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_** ** _(~￣▽￣)~_**


	26. Chapter 26

Sasuke y Hinata disfrutaban felizmente un momento que tenían juntos. Después de tanto, compartían una pequeña hora en la que a Sasuke le dejaron respirar.

Estaban en la cocina junto a Kakashi y Sakura que merendaban un platillo realizado por la peli-rosa. Ellos estaban mirando una revista que mostraba los encantadores lugares turísticos de las cinco naciones. Desde las maravillas naturales, hasta los museos y parques.

Cada lugar era hermoso.

El Uchiha más que mirar lo bello de los lugares, miraba a Hinata sonreír y emocionarse con cada nuevo lugar que aquella revista mostraba.

No entendía cómo es que nunca se cansaba de mirarla, que nunca se cansaba de verla sonreír, reír y ver ese hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas que podía pasar a toda su dulce carita de ángel. Estaba enamorado, y mucho.

Es curioso… en ningún momento de su vida se llegó a imaginar que estaría así. Enamorado como un gran idiota, y sacando suspiros frescos de su alma cada que pensaba en ella. Que estando a su lado podía sentirse como un humano, podía sentirse contento, feliz… vivo.

Durante algún tiempo fue difícil asumir todos esos sentimientos. Toda una vida siendo un malnacido, siendo un hijo de Lucifer, y destruir vidas a lo bestia. Robar, matar, e incluso torturar… para pasar a otra donde incluso hacer una pequeña travesura ya le carcomía la conciencia.

Es evidente que aún no podía terminar de asumir todo, aun se sentía extraño, raro. Se sentía incluso incómodo. Pero eso era parte del cambio…

Un cambio que él quiso realizar.

Esa tarde le hizo una promesa, y esa promesa era que una vez terminado el asunto con Kuro, ambos se irían a donde ella quisiera, a iniciar una nueva vida lejos de todo y todos. Algo así como una propuesta de matrimonio fue lo que hizo… aun a su joven edad.

Sasuke no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que la amaba, y para saber que ella lo amaba, que aceptarlo con todo y el infierno del que venía, con cada demonio y pecado que manchaba su alma. Con todo eso… ella lo amaba, y la amaría a ella.

Según esas películas románticas que siempre miraba a medias, cuando amas a una persona la aceptas tal cual es. Y si te acepta tal cual, estarás seguro que será el amor de tu vida. O al menos eso es lo que muchas dicen que sucede.

Y que se pudra Hollywood sino es verdad.

-Mira este lugar… es hermoso—Sonrió la Hyuga señalando el artículo que hablaba sobre una casa a la orilla del mar. Lo que más llamaba la atención de Hinata era el atardecer, y la forma en que las olas eran pequeñas y tranquilas.

Dio vuelta a la página para continuar mirando los demás lugares. Cada uno más bello que el otro, con paisajes casi irreales.

-Son buenos lugares para iniciar una familia, ¿no crees?—Dedico una mirada hacia la Hyuga, quien al posar sus ojos sobre los opuestos, no evito sonrojarse.—Unos… dos o tres niños—Continuo poniéndola roja como sus tomates.—Pero… claro que disfrutaremos del proceso de hacerlos antes… ya sabes—Se acercó a ella, haciendo que ya no solo el rostro de la Hyuga ardiese como mil soles, sino que ahora se sintiese tan caliente que sus orejas podrían dejar escapar humo. Si eso se pudiera humanamente claro.

Kakashi noto a la joven pareja de enamorados, sobre todo cuando vio como Hinata ocultaba su rostro con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza. Sasuke parecía estar disfrutando molestarla, esa sonrisa que hacia lo decía todo.

Estaba feliz por él. No evito sonreír por debajo de su máscara, y pensar en toda la vida que aún le quedaba por vivir a su hijo. Incluso se imaginó a los hijos de esos dos y la forma en la que aquellos niños le dirían abuelo.

Casi inmediatamente sintió el golpe de los años en su joven orgullo.

Sakura parecía disfrutar mucho la escena, ver a Hinata feliz, aunque la estuvieran molestando, y ver a su nuevo novio contento.

Parecía que las cosas salían perfectamente, e incluso se sintió con mucho entusiasmo y con grandes esperanzas para el futuro.

Sin embargo, un golpe fuerte que provino de la puerta principal saco a todos de sus burbujas.

-Parece que alguien llego de mal humor—Bromeo Kakashi.

-No creo que solo sea mal humor… ese sonido parecía querer romper la puerta—Hablo Sakura. — ¿Quién habrá sido?—

En cuestión de minutos, el causante de aquel golpe se hizo presente por la puerta de la cocina. Un aura peligrosa le rodeaba, sus ojos carecían de todo sentimiento que no fuera una incontenible rabia y odio hacia quien quiera que mirara.

Sasuke se puso de pie al ver a su amigo de esa forma. Pero apenas estar cerca del rubio alegre de siempre, este le metió un golpe con tal fuerza que el Uchiha fue a dar contra el suelo.

Hinata se apresuró a su ayuda. Mientras que Kakashi se quedaba perplejo al igual que Sakura.

-¡¿Qué mierdas te pasa maldito Usura— ¡?—Aquella frase se quedó incompleta cuando la mirada de Sasuke se cruzó con la de Naruto.

-No… no te atrevas a decirme eso—Hablo, por primera vez en todo ese momento. Pero su voz sonaba grave y podría jurar que le inquieto bastante. —Lo es todo—

Kakashi se tensó al igual que Sasuke.

-¿De qué hablas?—El Uchiha se puso de pie con ayuda de Hinata. Mientras que ambos continuaban mirando al Uzumaki que desprendía aquella aura asesina.

-Tu… maldito—Gruño. —Maldito… ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!—Grito, ahora hacia Kakashi quien era el centro de su irrefrenable ira.

Nadie entendía que ocurría perfectamente, quizá solo Kakashi y Sasuke.

-Fue por tu bien—Dijo el peli-gris. —Siempre que te hemos mentido es por tu bien—Hablo el líder acercándose un poco más hacia su hijo, quien ya entendía a perfección la razón del porque estaba tan enojado.

Naruto hizo crujir sus dientes por la rabia que llevaba corriendo irrefrenablemente por sus venas. Ni él sabía qué hacer, ni él sabía cómo debía reaccionar ahora. Quería golpear todo, gritar, disparar, beber, fumar, tener sexo, volver a gritar, volver a golpear… quería hacer mucho en ese momento, quería sacar todo el dolor y la rabia que estaba cargando en su corazón.

-¿Mi bien?... ¡Ja!, y una mierda con eso—Continuo. —Odio a las personas que me mienten y que se mienten a sí mismas. ¡Y usted maldito viejo de mierda, es uno de ellos!—

A Kakashi le faltaba poco para darle un buen golpe en la boca por su insolencia… pero no podía hacerlo. Parte de todo eso era su culpa… parte de verlo en ese estado tan deplorable era su culpa.

-No fue Kakashi quien dio la orden para no decirte donde estaba Naemi—Hablo el Uchiha, captando la atención de su amigo. —Yo di la orden… Kakashi la respeto porque ambos sabíamos que era por tu bien—

La mirada de Naruto pareció cambiar drásticamente a una llena de tristeza y decepción. Casi se podría decir que no creía en lo que decía su amigo. De todos… ¿Por qué fue el quien mintió de esa forma?

Inconscientemente el rubio negó con la cabeza, no queriendo creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sabía que te lanzarías de cabeza por ella, que no querrías medir el peligro y aunque fueras a morir… habrías ido por ella—Dijo Sasuke tratando de acercarse a su amigo. —Sabes que solo te he mentido cunado debo hacerlo—

Sasuke era quizá una de las pocas personas que conocía que no importaba la situación, su tono de voz no podía suavizarse, ni hacer disminuir el golpe de esas palabras a la hora de decir la verdad.

-Si Hinata estuviera en su lugar… yo no sería capaz de mentirte—En ese instante, dos miradas, una azul y una negra se clavaron la una contra la otra. —Te habría ayudado a salvarla… porque ella es importante para ti… tanto como Naemi lo es para mí… pero… veo que eso no te importo. —

-Naruto, entiende que—

-¡¿Qué entienda que?! ¡¿Qué no confiabas en mí?! ¡¿Qué todos creyeran que me lanzaría por ella?!—Grito. Y esta vez, su voz se escuchaba ahogada, como si apenas pudiera salir debido a la cantidad de emociones que el rubio estaba manejando.-¡Ya no soy un maldito niño! ¡Ya no soy tan idiota como antes! ¡Se la clase de riesgos que había para salvarla! ¡Pero la maldita incertidumbre de no saber dónde estaba me mataba! ¡¿Es que no se dieron cuenta?! ¡Con saber que estaba sana y salva me habría esperado a poder salvarla!—Continuo gritando, solo que esta vez, ese chico fuerte, ese salvaje sin emociones ni escrúpulos que mataba, dejaba salir lágrimas. El amor le había vuelto de esa forma…

La mirada azul del rubio se paseó por todos ellos, las miradas de Sakura y Hinata asustadas por verle en ese estado tan malo en que llego, la mirada de Kakashi y la de Sasuke que se mostraban fuertes pero débiles a su vez.

-Veo que jamás se dieron cuenta—Dijo el Uzumaki.-¿Por qué habrían de darse cuenta? ¿Por qué les importaría?... Sus mujeres están aquí…sanas y salvas… ¿no?—Soltó una risa. —Malditos… -Y esa mirada de rabia irrefrenable surgió otra vez.

Con sus últimas palabras dichas, Naruto ya no resistió seguir en ese lugar, y solo salió de la cocina.

Muchas veces lo vieron triste, muchas otras veces le mintieron… muchas otras veces habían hecho todas esas cosas por su seguridad…

Pero esta vez…

¿Habría sido una de ellas también?

* * *

Pain fumaba pacíficamente por el jardín trasero de la mansión. Necesitaba relajarse después de todo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

Había ido en busca de Kakashi para avisarle lo que había visto en las pantallas hacía rato, pero llego tarde, dado que lo único que vio fue a un Uzumaki cabizbajo que se dirigirá a los pisos de arriba. Aunque intento llamarlo, el rubio no hizo el mayor caso, solo soltó un bufido y avanzo más rápido.

Con ello, fue hasta la cocina, donde el Uchiha era revisado por su novia aquella mejilla que se estaba poniendo hinchada. Kakashi estaba aún de pie sin decir nada, mientras que su novia recogía los trastes.

Sabía que Naruto regresaría, y estaría más que encabronado por lo que sucedió. Pero no imagino que fuera tan malo o que fuera a ese grado de dejar a Kakashi sin habla y golpear a Sasuke contar fuerza.

Sin otra cosa, decidió ir a hablar con Naruto. Algunas veces que se enfadaba con Kakashi y con Sasuke, era él a quien recurría. Pero, esta vez no fue lo mismo.

Estuvo tocando la puerta varios minutos, pero nadie atendía. Insistió. Pero nuevamente nadie atendió. Estaba por darse vencido, hasta que la puerta se abrió y una joven rubia abría la puerta.

-Tengo que hablar con Naruto—Dijo Pain.

-Lo… lo siento. —Respondió Naemi. —No… no quiere hablar con nadie—

Suspiro.

-Cuando se le pase el coraje, dile que venga a verme, ¿ok?—Ella afirmo, y después él se marchó.

Se sintió tenso y estresado por la nueva situación que ahora tenían que afrontar, no podían darse ese lujo, no ahora, ya que era mañana la ejecución del plan… pero, con este nuevo fallo, ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que sucedería.

Y ahora, por esa razón, estaba en los jardines traseros fundando y disfrutando de la brisa fresca. Hasta que recordó la charla que tuvo con Kakashi en su despacho…

" _-Naruto vino hace un rato… me pregunto que a quien elegiría si debía salvarlo a él o a Naemi—Pain guardo silencio esperando a que continuara. —Le dije que la salvaría a ella—_

 _-¿Y eso no es verdad?—Kakashi afirmo.-¿Le mintió para que lo dejara tranquilo o para que él estuviera tranquilo?—_

 _-Ambas—Respondió. —Rompí la promesa que le hice a esa Mujer hace tanto tiempo, que salvarla ahora me sentiría como un completo hipócrita, después de todo lo que deje que le pasara… protegerla ahora ya no serviría de nada… Naruto es mi hijo, no de sangre, lo sé—Aclaro el último punto ante la mirada del peli-naranja. —No existe amor más grande que el un Padre por sus hijos… o al menos eso dicen—_

 _-Imagino que usted cree que llegara el momento en que deberá decidir, ¿no es verdad?—El líder afirmo. —Naruto no se lo perdonaría nunca—_

 _-Lo sé—_

 _-¿Recuerda aquella vez que dejamos que su conejo muriera?... No hablo con nadie en dos meses—Una sonrisa surco los labios de ambos. —Si la chica muere…_

 _-Si… Naruto dejara la banda—_

 _-¿Prefiere que la deje a que…?—_

 _-Lo prefiero mil veces a tener que enterrarlo—_

 _Un silencio sepulcral lleno toda la estancia. No serían los hombres que son ahora sino hubiesen tenido que enterrar a tanta gente que ocupo un valioso lugar en sus vidas. Yahiko tampoco quería imaginarse las cosas si su hermano menor de pelos necios rubios muriera._

 _-Llegara el momento… una corazonada me lo dice—Explico Kakashi. —Y cuando llegue ese momento… deberemos ser lo más crueles posible. Jamás les enseñe lo que era el amor, y prefiero que se vaya odiándome, a culpándose por lo que suceda—"_

Siempre había obedecido a Kakashi hasta en la decisión más absurda de todas. Era más que un simple jefe para él, era un Padre, un amigo, era alguien cercano y si no fuera por la pequeña diferencia de edades, podía llamarlo hermano.

Sabía que, aunque algunas veces el peli-gris fuera estricto, fuera malo, cruel y un ser despreciable, siempre procuraba hacer lo mejor para su Familia. Y esta vez no era diferente…

Debía ser difícil para él pensar en eso… decidir sobre a quién salvar cuando la hora llegue. Prefería que Naruto lo odiara de por vida, a tener que meterlo tres metros bajo tierra. Todo fuera por que siguiera vivo.

-Por esa razón… no pienso tener hijos—Bromeo el peli-naranja consigo mismo. —Es una carga muy pesada—Finalizo sus palabras, para dejar escapar el humo de su cigarro.

* * *

Tras lo sucedido en la cocina hacia horas. Sasuke daba vueltas por su habitación, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Kakashi llamara a todos y re-organizar el plan.

No estaba tranquilo, y mucho menos por lo que paso. Las palabras de su mejor amigo dolieron cruelmente. Además de eso, también estaba el hecho del cómo, ¿Cómo fue que Naemi había escapado de Kuro? Y aún más importante, ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron ambos?

Eran muchas dudas las que chocaban en la cabeza del Uchiha, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta coherente.

Hinata lo miraba dar vueltas, no entendía bien porque estaba tan tenso, es decir, Naemi ya estaba de nueva cuenta al lado de Naruto, y eso debía quitar un peso de encima, ¿no?

Sin embargo, parecía que la llegada de la rubia había creado muchos más problemas de los que se imaginó. Estaba contenta en parte porque volvieran a estar como antes… pero preocupada a su vez por ver a Sasuke en estado.

Pensaba que todo tenía que ver por la forma en la que Naruto le dijo todo aquello, ver lo dolido que estaba por esa mentira y por lo que todos le ocultaban. Ella misma se sentía mal por esa razón. Sasuke había dicho que esa mentira era por su bien…

-Sasuke—Llamo la Hyuga a su apuesto galán que continuaba dando vueltas. —Sasuke, ¿todo está bien?—

El azabache salió de su mundo para prestar toda su atención en la joven Hyuga que le miraba preocupada desde la cama. Suspiro para sus adentros antes de acercarse a ella.

-No… no… nada está bien—Soltó honestamente el Uchiha. —El plan de mañana… todo lo que teníamos preparado deberá ser cambiado o suspenderlo en el mejor de los casos. —

Hinata ladeo un poco su cabeza, mirándolo. Quería ver que era lo que inquietaba a Sasuke de esa forma, quería poder leerlo como él podía leerla a ella… pero él parecía todo un mundo diferente al suyo.

-Sasuke—Guio su mano sin titubeos hasta la mejilla del contrario, para acariciarla con una dulzura extrema. El Uchiha guiado por el gesto, la observo. Admirando esa sonrisa que encendía sus mejillas y aumentaba a ritmos frenéticos los latidos de su corazón. —Todo saldrá bien—

Con simples y dulces palabras dichas por la Hyuga, su mente se volcó en una disputa, entre queriendo creer lo que decía sobre que todo saldría bien hasta su lado raciocinio de que solo lo decía para calmarlo.

Se acercó más a ella, lo suficiente para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Apoyo su frente contra la de ella. Permitiendo que sus miradas se clavasen profundamente, un momento donde solo eran ellos dos.

-Hinata—Hablo. —Gracias… por todo—Aunque aquellas palabras sonaran hermosas, poseían un extraño sentimiento que a la Hyuga no le agrado mucho. Y su desagrado se mostró en sus ojos. —No te pongas así, que no lo digo como si te fuera a dejar—Soltó honestamente el Uchiha al notar el sentimiento de Hinata.

La Hyuga se apeno por dicha razón.

-L-Lo siento—Se apresuró a disculparse. —E-Es solo que-que lo has dicho muy—

-Lo digo ahora porque sentía ganas de decírtelo—Suspiro. Y de inmediato retomo el ambiente que se dejó de lado. —Quiero darte las gracias por aceptarme y estar a mi lado a pesar de todo—Una sonrisa surgió en labios de ambos, una acompañada de un rojo que pinto las mejillas. —No importa lo que pase, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, y…-

Sasuke no se mostró cómodo con decir la siguiente frase, sentía aquel sentimiento, realmente lo sentía, pero… no podía decirlo.

-Lo sé—Hinata le atrajo nuevamente, con esa sonrisa. —T-También te amo… Sasuke—

Y esta vez, no fue solo ella quien tiño sus mejillas de rojo. Las mejillas del Uchiha también ardieron llenándose de ese color intenso.

Aquello provoco que Sasuke se apartara de golpe y tratara de ocultar su rostro junto a ese adorable sonrojo, que hizo a Hinata sonreír aún más y que mejor, dejar escapar algunas risitas por verle actuar como un niño. Esa dulce imagen de su novio sonrojado quedaría grabada a fuego en su corazón.

-Toc, toc—Alguien abrió la puerta tras esa presentación. — ¿No están haciendo nada sucio?—

Y ese era Shisui, quien era secundado por Itachi. El primero entro tapando sus ojos para evitar llevarse alguna escena.

Sasuke se puso de pie, dejando atrás su lado sensible y volver a su actitud fría y cabrona de siempre.

-Se habían tardado—Saludo a los dos.

-Bueno… re-organizar todo, tiene su tiempo—Dijo Itachi. —Ambos tienen que venir—

-¿Ambos?—Esta vez fue Hinata quien hablo.

-Kakashi tiene algo importante que decir, y dijo que todos debemos ir—Respondió Shisui.

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada a Shisui, quien le dio una importancia de cero. Tras él, fulmino a su hermano, quien se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ya… ya fueron con Naruto?—La mirada del menos de los Uchiha se intercalo en ambos.

-Pain fue a avisarle—Dijo Itachi.

Sasuke pareció un poco más tranquilo con eso.

-Vamos, Hinata—Tendió su mano hacia su novia, quien la tomo para levantarse de la cama y caminar junto con él.

Para así, ponerse en marcha hacia el despacho de Kakashi.

* * *

Kakashi estaba sentado en su silla, sus brazos estaban cruzados delante de su pecho y mantenía su mirada fija en las hojas que estaban sobre su escritorio. Pain y Shikamaru estaban a cada lado suyo.

Sakura estaba al lado de Ino, quien a su vez estaba al lado de Sai, y estos a su vez al lado del líder de Suna, Gaara junto a su hermano Kankuro. A su lado contrario a ellos, estaba Kiba junto a Hidan, Kakuzu, Sebastián, Sasori, Naruto y Naemi.

Solo haciendo falta, los tres Uchiha y la joven Hyuga. Quienes no tardaron nada en hacer su aparición por la puerta.

Apenas entrar, y tomar un lugar, Sasuke no evito mirar hacia donde estaba su amigo, quien mantenía abrazada a la rubia, ocultando su rostro en el cabello de esta.

No es necesario decir que el ambiente se tensó como un cable de acero.

-Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos. Me gustaría comenzar—Dijo el líder firmemente, tomando algunas hojas. —El plan esta cancelado—Aclaro la duda de la mayoría. —Después de estarlo, hablando, llegamos a esa conclusión. ¿Todo sigue bien para ti, Gaara?—

-Si… mientras aun haya otra forma de matar a Kuro, no importa los planes—Respondió.

-Bien. El siguiente punto… es que ya no estamos a salvo aquí. Este es el nuevo plan que tenemos—Dijo, dando paso a Shikamaru de contar lo siguiente.

-Nuestro informante en la policía nos dijo que un sujeto ha llegado el día de hoy para darnos caza, según mis cálculos, ya debe de estar ahora en la jefatura tomando datos o en algún auto patrulla siguiendo nuestros pasos. Investigamos algo sobre él y resulta que es él a quien llaman para hacer valer la ley, más que eso, es quien ha atrapado a muchas otras organizaciones. Además de eso, está el… rastreador que Naemi tenía en su ropa. —

Casi por impulso la mayor parte de miradas se centraron en la pareja, Naruto apretó más su agarre en ella, aun sin mirar a nadie.

-Ahora entendemos porque llego hasta nosotros. Si mis cálculos no fallan, Kuro ya debió de triangular nuestra posición… así que tenemos el plazo máximo de mañana por la mañana sufrir el ataque… o hoy en algún momento de la madrugada—Suspiro, su habitual molestia.—Sin embargo, no vamos a darle el gusto de atacarnos por sorpresa. Y es por eso, que ahora, el nuevo plan, consistirá en… atraer a ambos, al agente, y a Kuro, y matarlos aquí—

Ante la mención del nuevo plan, fue Kakashi el centro de atención del resto. Todos, o la gran mayoría sabía que de las casas del líder, esta era su preferida…

-¿Destruiremos la mansión?—Cuestiono Itachi.

-Si—Afirmo el peli-gris dejando escapar un suspiro muy sutil entre esa afirmación. —La destruiremos, y usaremos la ruta de escape para huir mientras que ellos mueran aquí—

Hubo un silencio, que aunque duro poco realmente, para todos fue una parte de la eternidad. Pain rompió el silencio con un falso tosido.

-Todos debemos estar preparados… incluso las mujeres—Acompaño su falso tosido.

Ahora ya se entendían por que ellas estaban en esa reunión.

-Deberán de llevar un arma con ustedes, señoritas, o morir—Dijo Pain. Como siempre, siendo brutalmente honesto.

-Si… con eso… ya llevamos una parte—dijo Shikamaru rascando su nuca. —Bien... Shisui, Itachi, ustedes dos deberán de estar en la azotea de la mansión, junto a los demás francotiradores—Los dos Uchiha afirmaron.

-Seguro—Acompaño la afirmación Itachi.

-Hidan, Kakuzu, están a cargo de los explosivos del jardín delantero y la defensa principal—Dijo el Nara.

-Cuenten con eso—respondió orgulloso el albino con media sonrisa.

-Sasori y Shikamaru se quedaran en la sala de control, nada debe escapar de sus ojos sin que lo sepan—Dijo Pain. Los dos afinaron. —Gaara y Kankuro, ustedes se aseguran de la defensa del patio trasero—

-Bien—Soltó el pelirrojo sin mayor importancia.

-Sai, Kiba, Naruto y Sasuke—Llamo la atención esta vez Kakashi. —Ustedes defienden desde adentro. —

Los mencionados afirmaron.

-Señoritas… Ustedes se quedan junto a Sebastián cerca de la salida de emergencia de la mansión. Deberán obedecer a Sebastián en todo lo que diga. —Ordeno de nueva cuenta el peli-gris.

Y de nueva cuenta, afirmaron.

-Pain y yo… seremos el cebo, para atraerlos a todos. —Continúo hablando Kakashi. —Esto es importante, así que escuchen con mucho cuidado—

Esta vez, todas las miradas estaban sobre Kakashi, incluso la de Naruto que dejo de ocultarse entre los cabellos de su novia.

-Se… que siempre he dicho que salvarnos entre la organización es importante, pero… esta vez, vamos contra enemigos fuertes, contra sujetos que no se tentaran el corazón para arruinar sus vidas… desde aquel que los matara sin vacilación, hasta aquel que los encerrara por el resto de sus condenadas vidas. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Esta vez… si ven que las cosas salen mal, si ven que estamos perdiendo… huyan, y no miren atrás en ningún momento—

Aquello, tomo por sorpresa a todos, incluidos Pain y Shikamaru. A todos menos a los de la arena que no mostraron tanta sorpresa.

Gaara frunció su entrecejo sabiendo a donde se dirigía el líder de la organización. Una orden así solo significaba que Kakashi no estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría.

Estaba dando carta blanca para que huyeran en caso de que las cosas salieran mal. Daba carta blanca a abandonarse los unos a los otros si eso ponía en riesgo su vida.

¿Tan mal se veía el futuro para ellos?

-¿Huir? ¿Así tal cual?—Cuestiono Hidan.

-Si… huir—Re-afirmo Kakashi. —Apenas las cosas salgan mal… o ya no exista esperanza de que todos salgamos vivos, la organización se deshará y cada quien salvara su culo—

Una mirada sería se expresaba en aquellos ojos negros del líder, quien se permitió ver las diferentes reacciones de sus hijos.

El silencio reino por segunda vez en ese momento, dejando sentir un ambiente muy deprimente. Casi al grado de querer ahogarlos a todos.

Nadie estaba seguro de porque lo decía, ¿no tenía confianza en ellos? ¿Conocía algo que ellos no?

-¿Algo más que quiera decir?—Pain rompió el silencio, salvando el ambiente nuevamente.

-Nada más—Soltó Kakashi con si fuera un suspiro. —Esta vez… no hay ningún futuro seguro para nadie… bien todos vayamos a morir… o vivir. Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro—

-¿Cuándo hemos estado seguros de algo?—Interrumpió Kakuzu. —En ningún momento de nuestras vidas hemos estado seguros de algo, ¿o sí?—

-A menos que fuera dinero, maldito avaricioso—Siseo Hidan con media sonrisa, solo para molestar a su colega.

-Como sea—Rodo los ojos con molestia el contrario. —El punto es, que nunca hemos estado seguros de nada en nuestra vida. Ni siquiera cuando el vago hace planes perfectos—

Shikamaru dejó escapar una sonrisa.

-Kakuzu tiene razón, siempre hemos estado sujetos a todo esto… la muerte rondando detrás nuestra con la idea de tomarnos en el menor descuido, pero, véanos aquí, todos vivos—Contribuyo Itachi. —Es cierto, no hemos intentado matar a dos tipos "peligrosos" a la vez, pero… siempre esta una primera vez para todo, ¿cierto?—

-Para variar… concuerdo con Itachi—Ahora se unía Pain. —Siempre existe una primera vez para todo… y así como otras primeras veces que hemos tenido juntos, saldremos vivos. Somos los malditos Unhealing después de todo—

-Estamos dementes—Dijo Sasori. —Algunos más que otros. —Señalo con la mirada a Hidan.

-Y nuestra demencia nos ha ayudado a superar cosas como estas… aun con magullones y heridas de bala, hemos salido vivos de cada obstáculo. Juntos, como una de las familias más raras—dijo Shikamaru.

Kakashi sabía porque lo estaban diciendo, porque decían esas cosas. Aunque el diera carta blanca a deshacer la banda en caso de emergencia ellos no se abandonaría los unos a los otros, no se rendirían y, como muchas otras veces, mostrarían de lo que son capaces.

Así fue como él les educo.

No evito sonreír, se sentía el padre más orgulloso del mundo, por ver lo bien que sus hijos habían crecido y madurado.

-En ese caso… cuando les vea en el infierno, no me culpen—Sonrió.

El ambiente dejo de sentirse tan tenso, tan deprimente y adquirió una forma mucho más positiva.

-Bien, bien—Interrumpió el momento Kankuro. —Si ya dejaron de ponerse sentimentales, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre las estrategias, a menos que quieran darse un abrazo grupal—

-Alguien está de malas, ¿no te consiente tu novia o qué?—Se burló el albino. Una mirada asesina se dirigió hacia el albino que aun con esa mirada que le estaba dedicando Kankuro, este se mostraba con una sonrisa.

-Déjalo pasar, Kankuro—Ordeno Gaara. —Concuerdo con mi hermano, ¿hablamos de trabajo o nos abrazamos antes?—

-Está bien, hablemos de trabajo—dijo el líder. Con una energía recuperada en un cincuenta por ciento, y una sonrisa amable debajo de su máscara.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_ (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ


	27. Chapter 27

-¡NO VAS A ESCAPAR DE MI OTRA VEZ, COLMILLO BLANCO!—Grito, a través del megáfono que llevaba en sus manos, hacia el auto al cual venia persiguiendo. — ¡No debemos dejarle escapar!—Ordeno hacia el joven oficial que conducía la patrulla en la que iba.

Delante de ellos, venia un auto de color plata, que era conducido por Kakashi. Los neumáticos, no solo de su auto, sino que el de los oficiales que le seguían rechinaban a causa de las rutas que usaba el peli-gris para llegar hasta su hogar y la fiesta comenzara.

~~~MINUTOS ANTES~~~

 _-Bien, requiero toda la información que tengan sobre los Unhealing, acceso a cámaras de seguridad, y un café bien cargado—Decía el nuevo agente. Maito Gai, uno de los mejores en su rango. Ya había capturado a muchas organizaciones criminales, arrestado a criminales peligrosos, y condecorado con honores._

 _Su nueva misión era llegar a Konoha y capturar de una vez por todas al líder de la banda Unhealing. Y erradicar a cada uno de sus integrantes con las manos de la ley._

 _-Esto es todo lo que tenemos relacionado con la banda—Hablo Nagato entregando una carpeta con la información, unas veinte a treinta hojas era lo que llevaba en sus manos. —No hemos podido hacer mucho—_

 _-Ya veo—Tomo la carpeta, y dio una leída rápida. Hasta que algunas fotografías captaron toda su atención. Fotografías donde estaban dos chicos, vestidos en cuero negro con máscaras de animales. —Ellos… ¿son integrantes?—Estaba notoriamente sorprendido._

 _-Si… son los trajes que usan, ¿Por qué?—_

 _-Esta clase de trajes los he visto antes… cuando era guardia de seguridad, había un ladrón que usaba estos trajes—Le entrego la carpeta a su vez que golpeaba su pecho con su mano hecha puño. —Esto solo significa… ¡Que mi archienemigo es el líder de esta banda!—_

 _Nagato no comprendió bien. Y no era el único. ¿Archienemigo?_

 _-¡Muy bien! ¡Esto se pone más interesante!—Dijo en voz alta y notoriamente más animado. —Al fin… después de tanto tiempo… ¡Nuestro enfrentamiento final llegara!—_

 _Y de nueva cuenta… el jefe de policía no entendió bien. Si bien alguna de las cosas que también podían catalogar al agente Gai, era que solía ser un poco… excéntrico, por no decir raro en algunas ocasiones._

 _-¡Señor!—Dijo uno de los oficiales. El joven Rock Lee, quien se acercaba con paso firme hacia el agente Gai._

 _-¡Sí!—Respondió el agente. —Oh, pero que buen parecido llevas muchacho, de seguro eres todo un imán de mujeres—Decía a su vez que miraba de pies a cabeza al joven oficial. —Solo mira ese cuerpo, ¿Cuántas horas pasas en el gimnasio?, y… ese corte de cabello, esas cejas… ¡Todo un adonis!—Sonreía a su vez que comentaba cada uno de esos detalles._

 _-¡Claro que sí, señor! ¡Eso es porque yo soy su fiel seguidor!—Dijo Lee con mucho orgullo. — ¡Usted fue quien me hizo ser el oficial que soy ahora! ¡Usted es mi modelo a seguir señor!—_

 _Su compañero Deidara al igual que Nagato y Konan comprendía a perfección el notorio y muy, pero muy extraño parecido en ambos._

 _-¿Imán de mujeres?—Susurro Konan._

 _-¿Adonis?—Susurro Deidara._

 _Si fuese un anime, ambos tendrían dos gotitas en su nuca. Nagato sonreía de forma forzosa, sin saber cómo reaccionar._

 _-¡Señor, por favor!—Lee atrajo la atención nuevamente. —S… Sé que es mucho pedir pero… ¡Por favor déjeme ser su asistente personal mientras este aquí en Konoha!—Dicho eso, realizo una reverencia hacia su ídolo._

 _Gai, sonrió, y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del joven agente._

 _-¡Desde luego que sí!—Ensancho aún más su sonrisa._

 _-¡Muchas gracias señor! ¡Es todo un honor servir a su lado!—Lee dejo escapar lagrimas mientras que su propia sonrisa se ampliaba mostrando sus dientes._

 _-¡Tú y yo, muchacho, atraparemos la llama de la juventud, y llevaremos a esos malhechores ante la justicia!—_

 _-¡Claro que sí, Agente Gai!—Ambos giraron hacia una de las ventanas con amplias expectativas y lo que una poderosa imaginación podría hacer. Porque a diferencia de ellos, que veían un paisaje donde el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, y el mar azotaba las piedras dando un ambiente mucho más inspirador… el resto solo veía una ventana con cortinas baratas y edificios altos._

 _-¿Estás seguro de que este es el poderoso agente que acabara con los Unhealing?—Susurro Deidara hacia su jefe. A lo que respuesta del rubio, fue una sonrisa forzada y una afirmación pausada._

 _-¡¿Pero qué?!—Gai noto algo una vez que había salido de su mundo. Algo que le estaba mirando desde afuera del edificio, en un auto plateado. Ese alguien salía del auto, con un traje en color negro, y una máscara, misma mascara que jamás olvidaría. — ¡¿COLMILLO BLANCO?!—_

 _Nagato al igual que el resto se acercaron a la ventana para ver al enmascarado hombre, que apuntaba con una pistola de balines de pintura._

 _El hombre presiono el gatillo disparando múltiples balines de muchos colores que llenaban las ventanas y la pared. Después lanzo dos granadas de humo que le dieron la oportunidad de subir a su auto y chocar contra las patrullas estacionadas y asustar algunos policías que estaban fuera. Atrayendo así la atención de la comisaria._

 _-¡NO ESCAPARAS DE MI OTRA VEZ!—Grito a todo pulmón Gai, mientras salía seguido de Lee._

 _-¡Aviso a los demás oficiales, que debemos seguir un auto plateado challenger srt hellcat!—Informo Konan hacia las oficinistas._

 _En solo cuestión de minutos, múltiples patrullas seguían el auto del Hatake._

 _~~~MOMENTO ACTUAL~~~_

-¿Cómo vas, Yahiko?—Hablo Kakashi por el comunicador que poseía en su oreja y se sujetaba a su cuello.

- _En escala del 1 al 10… diría que voy llegando al 7.5—_

-Apuesto que llegas a 8… ¿Cuánto te falta para llegar?—Un chirrido de llantas retraso la respuesta del peli-naranja.

- _Diría que unos quince minutos, ¿usted?—_ Disparos se escucharon del lado Pain, al igual que otro fuerte rugir de las llantas contra el asfalto.

-Te apuesto doce mil dólares a que llego antes que tu—Disparos por su lado se escucharon muy cerca, tanto que uno de ellos dio contra el espejo lateral derecho.

- _Acepto—_ No era necesario para él verlo para saber que sonreía.

Tras eso, ambos continuaron con su tarea de atraer como abejas a la miel a sus perseguidores.

* * *

-Itachi, Shisui, ¿ya están listos?—Hablo Shikamaru por los comunicadores que llevaban. Tanto él, como Sasori, estarían en la sala de control donde monitoreaban todo, desde las cámaras dentro de la mansión hasta las que estaban a su alrededor.

- _Listos—_ Respondió el dúo de Uchihas que se encontraba en posición y listos en la azotea de la mansión, junto al resto de otros ocho francotiradores, siendo un total de diez. Itachi y otros cuatro vigilando la entrada principal de la mansión; Shisui y otros cuatro vigilando la parte trasera.

-Hidan, Kakuzu, ¿están listos?—Hablo esta vez Sasori.

- _Listos—_ Respondió Kakuzu. Se encontraba detrás de dos autos blindados, junto a Hidan y demás colegas. Armados y listos para la acción en la parte delantera de la mansión.

-Gaara, Kankuro, ¿están listos?—Dijo nuevamente Shikamaru.

 _-Listos—_ Respondió el pelirrojo junto a su hermano y dos barricadas de sacos de arena. Junto a ellos colegas suyos y de Kakashi.

-Niños, ¿Listos ustedes?—Hablo Sasori.

- _Listos—_ Respondieron casi al unísono los menores que estaban divididos en grupos de dos. Sasuke y Sai estaban del lado principal, mientras que Naruto y Kiba del lado opuesto.

-Señoritas, Sebastián, ¿listos?—Dijo Shikamaru.

- _Listas—_ De igual forma, casi al unísono respondieron ellas.

 _-Listo—_ Respondió el mayordomo.

-Ya está listo todo—Dijo Shikamaru hacia Sasori. Quien tecleo un par de cosas sobre su computadora, antes de dejar salir a los perros de sus casas de forma automática.

-Kakashi está doblando la esquina, llegara en dos minutos—Informo el pelirrojo a su hermano.

-Bien—Shikamaru presiono un botón que venía en su comunicador al igual que lo hacia Sasori.—Atención a todos, el canal estará abierto, se escucharan los unos a los otros, así que podrán pedir ayuda si la necesitan… cualquier cosa, la ubicación, infiltración o algún error… lo podremos ver en las pantallas, así que si la cagan, podremos burlarnos—

- _Nada mejor que las palabras de apoyo de Shikamaru—_ Dijo Itachi.

- _Ahora siento que mi vida tiene más sentido—_ Continuo Shisui con una sonrisa.

 _-Déjate de cursilerías, eso es solo de Hidan cuando habla con su querido Lord Jashin—_ No pasaron ni veinte segundos cuando el mencionado respondió hacia Kakuzu.

- _¡Cierra la boca, maldito tacaño!—_

 _-¿Eso es el amor entre hermanos?—_ Se escuchó la voz de Sai.

- _No… esto es amor entre hermanos—Dijo Hidan. — ¡Maldito pelos necios, deja de estar enojado con la cacatúa!—_

 _-¡Hidan haz el puto favor de callarte!—_ Respondió Kiba, quien estaba con Naruto en ese momento, mismo que dejo desprender un aura pesada con esa mención.

 _-Ya tenemos demasiados problemas como para que quieras que estos idiotas se arreglen—_ Dijo Kakuzu. — _Podemos esperar a después—_

 _-¿Cómo resuelven un conflicto como este?—_ Cuestiono Sai. Era raro para él estar con todos ellos y la forma en la que estaban llevando. Como tal, él no tenía hermanos, solo había tenido a los subordinados de Danzo que nunca le llevaban la contraria. Durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo en la mansión con los hijos de Hatake, se cuestionó sobre si eso era el amor fraternal.

- _Les dejamos encerrados en un armario de escobas… hasta que se maten el uno al otro o se arreglen—_ Sasori respondió. — _No sería la primera vez—_

 _-Yo concuerdo con Hidan, deberían arreglarse ahora, ¿Sasuke, Naruto?—_ Dijo Shisui.

Hubo silencio. Un silencio muy pesado.

- _¿Ves Sai?... Por eso les dejamos en un armario hasta que todo pasa—_ Rompió el ambiente Kakuzu. — _Lo único que pido es que trabajen juntos, pelos necios y Cacatúa, ya después se parten su madre hasta estar satisfechos—_

De nueva cuenta, ninguno de los mencionados hizo comentario alguno.

Solo silencio.

* * *

Un estruendo sacudió la mansión, al igual que el rechinar de neumáticos contra el asfalto. El auto de Kakashi rompía la cerca de metal destrozándola casi en su totalidad. Inmediatamente detrás de él llegaban algunas de las patrullas.

El líder llevo el auto hasta donde estaban Hidan y Kakuzu, dio una vuelta haciendo rechinar los neumáticos contra el césped y el camino de cemento. Dejando el auto apuntando hacia la entrada.

Apretó el volante con fuerza, pisando el acelerador a fondo para el momento oportuno, lanzarse con su auto y chocar la patrulla que le seguía, causando por cociente que el resto de patrullas que venían detrás colisionaran, creando así una especie de bloqueo con autos.

El cinturón de seguridad había hecho bien su trabajo al igual que el blindaje del auto, dejando salir a un peli-gris casi ileso de esa colisión. Itachi al igual que el resto de su unidad protegieron al líder en todo momento hasta que entro por completo a la mansión.

Los policías que logaron salir, dispararon hacia él, a su vez que Hidan y Kakuzu lo hacían contra ellos, seguidos de los demás lacayos que les daban una gran bienvenida a los chicos de azul.

- _Su comunicador ya está enlazado, señor—_ Escucho Kakashi la voz de Sasori en su aparato.

-Bien, ¿Dónde está Pain?, ¿Aún no ha llegado?—

 _-De hecho…-_

Antes de poder concluir, otro estruendo sacudió la mansión desde la parte trasera. Dando anuncio de que el peli-naranja había llegado.

Gaara junto a su hermano y sus subordinados, iniciaron la parte que les tocaba, protegiendo a Pain para que entrara a la mansión.

-Ahí está el desgraciado—Sonrió Kakashi al saber que llegaba.

Pain había dejado el auto en la entrada, con una pequeña carga de C-4 en el asiento que estallaría pronto, y crear, al igual que Kakashi, un bloqueo.

El auto estallo completamente, afectando a los dos autos que le estaban dando caza.

- _Yahiko, tu comunicador ya está conectado al resto—_ Informo Shikamaru.

-Entendido—Respondió, colocándose en la posición que le correspondía. Y esa era junto a Gaara y Kankuro.

- _Me debes doce, hijo mío—_ No tardo nada en escuchar la voz de Kakashi, a quien notaba una sonrisa amplia a pesar de no verlo. — _Descuida, me los puedes pagar después—_

-Mph, si haces trampa no vale. Tu auto era más rápido que el mío—Dijo, tomando una de las armas que le pasaba uno de los chicos.

 _-¿De qué están hablando?—_ Cuestiono Itachi, apuntando a los policías que querían entrar y disparando sin vacilar.

 _-Una apuesta que hicimos Pain y yo… como le he ganado, no quiere pagar, ¿Qué clase de ejemplo les estas dando a tus hermanos?—_ Kakashi al igual que Hidan y Kakuzu disparaban hacia los autos de los policías, tratando de aumentar más el bloqueo.

- _Deudas de juego son deudas de honor, Yahiko—_ Comento Kakuzu.

-Mira quien lo dice—Respondió el peli-naranja.

 _-¡JA! Pero si tu jamás pagas lo que debes, maldito tacaño—_ Reprendió entre burlas Hidan.

 _-Cállate, relamido de mierda—_ Y de nuevo estaba ese amor fraternal que se mostraban los hijos de Hatake.

 _-Bien podríamos morir ahora, y ustedes diciendo eso… ¿acaso así les vamos a recordar?—_ Dijo Kakashi.

- _¡Atentos vagos, que llegan los refuerzos de la policía!—_ Regaño Sasori. — _Y no solo eso… parece que Kuro enserio quiere recuperar a la novia de Naruto—_

La mansión poco a poco comenzaba a ser rodeada por policías y criminales contratados por Kuro.

Desde el helicóptero de la policía que se estaba escuchando llegar a la distancia, hasta las explosiones causadas por lanza granadas de los criminales.

Una lucha llegaría, una guerra dentro de las paredes de esa mansión.

La hora decisiva está cerca… y la muerte… ansiosa por llevarse a los condenados.

* * *

 ** _Ya se viene lo rikolino._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer ^^!_**


	28. Chapter 28

Balas de un lado, balas por el otro, balas lloviendo de aquí para allá. El humo negro que desprendían las llamas de las puertas del infierno se olía perfectamente, al igual que el olor a sangre que poco a poco se mezclaba con esa fragancia.

-¡Necesitamos refuerzos y una ambulancia! ¡Rápido!—Ordeno Konan por la radio. Apenas llegaba a la escena, con su traje de S.W.A.T. listo, atendiendo a los que podía y disparando para matar a los desgraciados que estaban acabando con sus amigos y colegas.

Nagato al igual que Deidara, Lee y el agente Gai, luchaban de más cerca junto a otro equipo de los S.W.A.T, erradicando a los que estaban detonando minas terrestres. Sin embargo no la llevaban fácil debido a los perros maestramente adiestrados en atacar a todo aquello que su dueño ordenara.

-¿Alguna idea más, Agente Gai?—Cuestiono Deidara, quien se ocultaba nuevamente detrás de los caminos de la S. ., que llevaron.

-No es fácil acercarse, tiene francotiradores en la azotea—Dijo. —Pero, he notado que solo son cinco… Jefe Nagato, ordene al helicóptero que ataque la azotea, eso deberá bastar para distraerlos, necesito que Deidara y Konan ataquen a la vez a los que están debajo, he notado la buena puntería de ambos, abra un punto ciego entonces, donde usted, Lee y el resto del equipo podremos entrar y atacar—

Nagato afirmo ante la orden. Usando la radio, dio la orden al helicóptero que atacara hacia la azotea y dejara de cubrir a los oficiales. Deidara por su lado, le informo a Konan que estuviera lista para atacar.

Dicho y hecho, el equipo de Itachi fue forzado a atacar al helicóptero. Konan y Deidara vieron su oportunidad y dispararon certeramente a Hidan y Kakuzu con granadas de humo, que nublaron su visión.

-¡Ahora!—Ordeno Gai, haciendo que su grupo se moviera hacia la entrada principal.

-¡Mierda!—Itachi bajo tan pronto pudo la mira de su rifle, pero solo pudo dispararle a dos del grupo. — _Han entrado—_ Informo.

-Los tengo—Dijo Sasori, mirando por las pantallas de la entrada principal. — _Sasuke, Sai, estén atentos—_

Ambos pelinegros se ocultaron junto a otros lacayos, esperando el momento de atacar.

- _¡Hidan, Kakuzu! ¡Que nadie más cruce!—_ Ordeno Kakashi.

 _-¡Qué fácil es pedirlo!—_ Se quejó el seguidor de Jashin, quien trataba de ver a través del humo.

-Pagaran por esto—Susurro Kakuzu. Tomo su preciada lanza granadas, que uso sin restricción alguna contra el helicóptero. —Dejemos de contenernos, Hidan—

-Por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Kakuzu—Sonrió ladinamente el albino. —Es hora de la pirotecnia—

Su sonrisa no podía ensancharse más.

 _-¡Debieron ponerse serios desde hace quince malditos minutos!—_ Regaño el escorpión rojo.

 _-Concuerdo con Sasori—_ Dijo Itachi, quien enfocaba al piloto del helicóptero. — _Ya es hora de ponerse serios_ —

Tras ello, presiono el gatillo matando al piloto con una bala que traspaso su cabeza.

* * *

-¡Sasori, necesito visión en el jardín trasero!—Solicito Pain.

- _Estoy en ello_ —Tecleo con velocidad cambiando las imágenes de su computadora a las de las cámaras del jardín. — _Listo_ —

La imagen mostraba un gran incendio que acaba con toda planta que alguna vez haya sido cultivada en ese lugar, dejando solo cenizas y sangre en su lugar. Debido al humo, no se podía ver con claridad a los enemigos, solo sombras que se movían para ocultarse.

-¿Puedes ver a Kuro?—Hablo Kakashi hacia el pelirrojo de la computación.

- _Negativo, encenderé las luces—_ Otros tecleos más, y las luces del jardín se encendieron, dando una mejor visión.

Debido al fuerte ataque que recibían del jardín, Kakashi se vio forzado a dejar de lado su puesto en la entrada principal, y ayudar.

-Solo está mandando a sus lacayos—Dijo Kankuro, quien seguía disparando al igual que su hermano.

Y eso bien podría significar un peligro inminente. Si el grandioso Kuro no estaba entre los lacayos que asesinaban en el jardín, ¿Dónde podría estar?

-¿Seguro que atrajiste a Kuro a todo esto, Pain?—Cuestiono el líder.

-Claro que sí, hice lo que dijo Shikamaru para atraerlo… y mira que fue vergonzoso—Susurro lo último. La idea era hacer que Pain se disfrazara de Naruto e ir hasta el hogar del albino y confirmarle que ellos tenían a Naemi.

Pain había visto al albino, lo vio. Y se aseguró de que le siguiera.

-Sasori, ¿ves algo raro en las pantallas?—Dijo Kakashi.

- _No… no se ve nada fuera de lo usual… un momento, veo algo—_ Hubo silencio después de eso. — _¡Esta dentro de la mansión!—_

-¡¿Cómo mierda entro?!—Soltó el líder.

-No pudo pasar por aquí, nadie lo ha logrado—Dijo Pain.

-¿Shisui se te ha pasado algo?—Volvió a hablar el líder.

 _-Nada se escapa de mí—_ Respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Entonces como pudo entrar?—Dijo esta vez Gaara.

- _Porque el bastardo no entro como tal—_ Interrumpió Sasori.

-¿De qué hablas?—Cuestiono Pain.

* * *

-Bien, debemos dividirnos—Ordeno Gai. —Jefe, y ustedes tres vayan por los pasillos superiores. Lee, tu y Yo iremos por los pasillos de abajo, ¿todos listos?—

El resto afirmo.

-¡En marcha!—Dio la orden y todos se separaron como él había indicado.

Comenzaron avanzando por los pasillos indicados, en completo silencio.

El piso superior de la mansión era cuidado por subordinados simples, mientras que en los pisos inferiores estaban los menores de la familia.

Gai dirigía a su pequeño grupo por los pasillos en pleno silencio. Parecía que se orientaba bastante bien en aquella mansión. Como si alguna vez hubiese estado en ese lugar.

-¿Cómo es que puede orientarse tan bien, señor?—Cuestiono en un susurro Lee.

-No es la primera vez que entro a una mansión de algún mafioso… si ya conoces una, las conoces todas… todas son iguales—Respondió de igual forma en susurro.

-¡Oh! ¡No imagino a cuantas mansiones como esta ha entrado!—Dijo en susurro bastante sorprendido. — ¡Cada cosa nueva que voy conociendo de usted es sorprendente, Agente Gai!—

-Me sonrojas, muchacho—Ambos parecían meterse mucho en sus propios mundos, dejando de lado al pobre oficial que les seguía.

-Alto—Gai se detuvo casi de golpe en la esquina de un pasillo. —Escuche algo… deben ser lacayos—

-¿Cómo vamos a atacarles, Señor?—Dijo el Oficial.

-Bien… Lee, y yo atacaremos, y tu deberás cubrirnos, ¿entendido?—Indico.

-Entendido, Agente Gai—Acato perfectamente la orden el joven muchacho, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras todo eso ocurría las chicas estaban cada una nerviosa, asustada y muy preocupada. Las cosas que escuchaban por los comunicadores les ponían tensas.

Ino sostenía su arma firme y apuntando al suelo, respiraba profundamente para mantenerse en calma. No era la primera vez que dependería de un arma para mantenerse a salvo, pero si sería la primera vez en donde estaría sola para usarla. Otras veces estaba con Temari, con Sai, o con algún otro miembro de la organización que le ayudaba… esta vez, debía ser ella quien ayudara a sus amigas.

Por su lado, Sakura hacia lo posible por evitar que sus manos temblaran como maracas. Estaba asustada, pero de igual forma, sentía valor. Era extraña esa mezcla de emociones que llevaba dentro, miedo, valor, coraje, temor. Era la primera vez que llevaba un arma de fuego en sus manos, un arma que podía matar en el menor error. Aun sabiendo que estaba con Sebastián e Ino, que ya eran más experimentados que ella, no dejaba de sentir ese miedo.

Hinata por su parte, no lograba controlar el temblar de sus manos. Tanto era así que dejaba la pistola en el piso cada determinado tiempo, para poder controlarse. Nunca, jamás de los jamases se hubiese imaginado en una situación como esa. Bueno, nadie se lo imaginaria. Esta vez no contaría con que Sasuke la salvaría, esta vez estaba por su cuenta. Podía confiar en Ino, o en Sebastián, pero si una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido en toda su vida, era que todo es inesperado. Bien ellos lograrían ayudarla o morirían delante de sus ojos. Esa sola idea del creaba un nudo en el estómago, obligando a su corazón a bombear con mucha más fuerza, aumentando así su respiración.

Estaba el doble de lo que sus amigas estaban, trataba de mantenerse firme, realmente lo hacía, pero era muy difícil. Para cualquiera lo sería…

Naemi mantenía el arma al igual que Ino, pero igual que Sakura, había momentos donde sus manos temblaban.

Sebastián se daba el lujo de mirarlas de reojo. Sabía que todas estaban asustadas, que temían no solo por sus vidas, sino también por las de sus parejas a quienes podían escuchar si morían a través de esos comunicadores. Había mucho miedo en ellas.

Pero no dejaría que a ninguna le sucediera nada. Cumpliría sus órdenes hasta su muerte.

 _-Sebastián… ¿me escuchas?—_ Aquella voz era de Sasori. — _Corte la comunicación con las chicas, así que ellas no escucharan, ¿ok?—_

-Si—Hablo en voz baja.

 _-Kakashi dio la orden de que se encierren en la habitación—_ Continuo. — _Kuro y el agente están dentro de la mansión—_

Fue difícil ocultar la sorpresa. Pero por suerte para él que las chicas estaban tan metidas en sus propios mundos que no le prestaron atención. Acato la orden sin más que decir, y cerró la puerta como fue ordenado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Sebastián?—Dijo Ino.

-El señor Kakashi dice que harán estallar algo cerca de aquí, así que ordeno que cerrara la puerta—Dedico una sonrisa amable a las chicas para que evitaran hacer preguntas. De nueva forma, gracias a que estaban tan nerviosas no quisieron recabar en detalles.

* * *

-¡MALDITO!—Gai trato de encestarle un golpe con fuerza al aquel supuesto oficial que les había seguido.

Apenas entrar en acción con los lacayos del grupo de Sasuke y Sai, disparo contra Lee en la pierna y el hombro, mato habilidosamente con disparos certeros a los lacayos y ahora se encontraba luchando contra el Agente a golpes.

-Oh~… ¿Es acaso todo lo que puede hacer un súper agente, Señor Gai?—Eludía cada golpe, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa ladina en sus labios. El albino de sonrisa angelical y ojos endemoniados, estaba dentro de la mansión, con un disfraz de policía. Su habilidad le permitía burlarse del agente y esquivar sus golpes.

Sasuke y Sai se habían mantenido ocultos, mirando cada poco lo que hacía el albino. Hasta ese grito proveniente de Gai.

-Oh~… ¿Le dolió?—Aun continuaba burlándose de él, incluso después de enterrarle una navaja sacada de uno de los muchos bolsillos que su traje tenía, y enterrándola con fuerza en la palma de la mano de Gai. —Creía que ustedes no sentían nada… después de todo, su gobierno los tiene en estima por ser más duros que las piedras, ¿o no?—

-Eres un… ¡Desgraciado malnacido!—Grito bastante enfurecido. Se retiró la navaja de la mano, y la hizo puño, sintiendo la horrible punzada de dolor y la sangre que escapaba de la herida. —Has manchado el uniforme de un oficial, ¡No voy a perdonarte jamás!—Sin importar su herida, y lo mucho que le doliera, siguió luchando a golpes contra ese albino.

-Vaya~… Ahora veo, posee una gran resistencia… ¿Cuánto más resistirá?—Y esta vez, dejando de eludir golpes, decidió atacar.

Fuerza, certeza, y una malicia increíble se mezclaba en aquel albino al momento de estar luchando contra él. Más el juego sucio, y las constantes burlas hacia su oponente, Gai no pudo sostenerse mucho tiempo contra ese demonio.

Un golpe a la cara para aturdirlo usando ambas manos, una navaja que enterró en el muslo del Agente, y una patada para enterrar aún más esa navaja, y que peor, torcer la navaja estando tan enterrada para que la herida no cerrara y el dolor fuera mucho, pero mucho peor.

Una punzada tan horrible le hizo caer al suelo, a los pies de Kuro.

-Vera… Agente Maito Gai… esta noche, me siento generoso porque voy a asesinar a los que tienen a mi querido ángel, y devolveré otro a un amigo mío. Por dicha razón me siento generoso… Le dejare vivir a usted, y al joven oficial que esta allá, siempre y cuando haga algo por mí—Señalo a Lee.

-¡Jamás haría un trato con alguien como tú!—

Kuro mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?... Quizá deba pensarlo mejor, delo contrario matare al chico que esta allá sufriendo por sus heridas y su culpa al no poder protegerlo—El albino avanzo hasta donde Lee estaba, con su pie, pisaba fuertemente la herida de la pierna, haciendo a Lee sollozar de dolor y maldecir. —Usted decida… antes que mi buen humor se agote—Eso ultimo lo dijo con una seriedad en su voz y una mirada sería que pudo congelar.

Tanto Gai, como Lee se intercambiaron miradas. No tuvo el valor suficiente de dejarlo morir…

-¿Qué quieres?—No existió momento tan horrible para el agente Maito Gai que ese, no solo por ser derrotado por un simple criminal, sino porque ahora se estaba rindiendo a sus exigencias. No hubo palabras más horribles y acidas que esas.

-Aleje a la policía de aquí—Ordeno sencillamente.

-Sabrán que algo está mal—

-Entonces mienta… diga lo que deba decir para alejarlos, pero quiero a todos esos hombres fuera—Saco un arma de su bolsillo. Y le apunto a Lee, incluso quito el seguro. —Empiece, Agente… o lo matare—

Gai hizo crujir sus dientes debido a la forma en la que estaba cayendo a manos de ese bastardo de cabellos blancos. Como pudo, logro sentarse sobre y e hizo uso de la radio que llevaba para comiscarse con los oficiales de afuera.

-Jefe Nagato—Hablo. —De la orden de que todos los oficiales se retiren ahora mismo—

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Nagato respondiera, tiempo suficiente para que tanto Sai como Sasuke se cuestionaran aquella petición por parte de Kuro.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿A pasado algo?—_ Inmediatamente se notó extrañado por esa petición.

-Confíe en mí, y ordene que se alejen—Insistió de nueva cuenta.—Deben alejarse, acabo de ver un mapa con las minas y la gran mayoría están rodeando la mansión dentro y fuera, sino salen esos oficiales, morirán—

De nueva cuenta, paso un tiempo antes de que Nagato respondiera.

 _-Bien… ordenare que se retiren—_ Con ello, después se escuchó en las radios de los Oficiales, tanto en las patrullas como las que venían en sus trajes, la orden del jefe de policía solicitando que se retiren. — _El resto de nosotros seguiremos aquí, y continuaremos con nuestra misión. ¿Ok?—_

-Entendido—Gai mantenía su mirada clavaba en los ojos rojos del albino.

-Parece que si miente muy bien Agente—Sonrió complacido.

-Eres un desgraciado… ya obtendrás… tu merecido—Escupió con odio aquellas palabras.

-Ya lo obtuve—Se inclinó hasta la altura de Gai, pero esta vez, aquella sonrisa desapareció dejando paso a un semblante bastante serió. —Ya obtuve mi merecido hace mucho tiempo… y es por eso, que ahora, me toca ser feliz—Una sonrisa, solo una sonrisa apareció. Una sonrisa forzada. —Y seré feliz, cueste lo que cueste… muera, quien muera—Y así tal cual, disparo hacia la cabeza de Lee sin vacilación alguna, causando su muerte inmediata.

-¡ERES UN BASTARDO! ¡DIJISTE QUE NO LO MATARIAS!—Grito Gai bastante encabronado.

-¿Acaso no recuerda lo que soy, Agente?... Soy un criminal… y no dejaría a ningún oficial vivo… solo a usted… por ahora—Sonrió hacia él.

Kuro retomo su compostura, mirando hacia todos lados. A la cámara de la estancia y después hacia donde suponía debían estar ocultos Sasuke y Sai. Sonrió, de nueva cuenta de esa forma tan característica suya.

-Vamos a jugar~-Dijo. —Podemos jugar a _Hide and Seek,_ o pueden salir y evitar la pena de la derrota, cachorros de Kakashi—

Sasuke apretó su arma con fuerza, sentía tanta rabia hacia ese sujeto. No solo por el hecho de que se hubiese llevado a Hinata hace tiempo, sino, porque se creía demasiado bueno y que estaba muy seguro de poder ganar otra vez. Sus dientes crujieron, por el coraje que llevaba. No iba a perdonarle todo el daño que les había hecho.

-No somos unos malditos perros, hijo de puta—Hablo Sasuke, dejando salir el odio en sus palabras.

-Ah~, lo siento, lo siento—Una de las disculpas más fingidas que en su vida pudo escuchar. —Esperaba escuchar un ladrido, pero veo que si son humanos—Una ladina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al igual que ese tono de burla.

Tanto Sai como Sasuke se intercambiaron una mirada. Ellos lucharían contra aquel tipo, y lo matarían de una vez por todas.

- _Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi ha ordenado que no le ataquen solos, esperen a que lleguen él y Pain para reforzarlos—_ Escucho la voz de Sasori en su comunicador. Pero él no quería esperar.

Se sentía seguro de que ganaría, más que nada porque él no era un agente que se contenía para no matarlo, él dejaría salir todos y cada uno de sus impulsos hasta matarlo.

Sai se quedó mirando al Uchiha, se notaba que se lanzaría a él. ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿Apoyarlo o no? Ambos estaban en una tregua, y debían apoyarse…

Antes de continuar con su debate interno, Sasuke salió del escondite con el arma en alto y dispuesto a disparar, pero apenas salir no vio al albino.

Giro dispuesto a buscarlo, pero apenas hacerlo, el albino le ataco, provocando que el arma de Sasuke cayera de sus manos. Lucharon a golpes unos minutos antes de poder separase y mirarse.

-Al fin puedo luchar contigo, Sasu-chan—Aquella sonrisa amplia, le hizo hervir la sangre al Uchiha.-Aun con tu mascara puesta, sé que estas enfadado… y puedo sentir tu mirada llena de rabia contra mí. —Esa sonrisa y su tono alegre no hacían más que poner al Uchiha más furioso.

-No olvides tu espalda—Kuro levanto las manos al momento de sentir el cañón del arma de Sai en su nuca. —Es de mala educación—Kuro mantuvo ambas manos levantadas, pero algo andaba mal. ¿Por qué continuaba sonriendo?

-¿Qué es lo que te está causando gracia?—Dijo Sasuke acercándose a él.

-Por donde empiezo—El albino rodo los ojos, aun sin dejar de sonreír. —Aún son solo unos chiquillos… Sasuke—La sonrisa se borró.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas si el Uchiha pudo reaccionar. Kuro soltó un codazo hacia la zona del estómago de Sai, la fuerza suficiente para sofocarlo y hacerlo perder el control del arma. Aun que trato de disparar, el albino se movió ágilmente hacia un lado, golpeo la muñeca de Sai con fuerza para que soltara el arma, en medio de esa distracción, golpeo usando su rodilla de nueva cuenta el estómago del pelinegro un par de veces más, volvió a sofocarlo, lo suficiente para que tuviera que caer de rodillas al suelo, para que una vez en esa posición, una patada al rostro le dejara fuera de combate.

-Solo faltabas tú—Y esa sonrisa fue retomada, incluso con más alegría que antes. —Solo quedaba el pequeño adoptado de la organización de Danzo para concluir con mi pago—

Si la rabia del Uchiha ya era incontenible, ahora mismo paso a ser irrefrenable. Se lanzó hacia él, logrando dar contra la mejilla del albino a quien hizo retroceder.

-Y solo faltas tú… para concluir y terminar esta mierda de una vez—Soltó Sasuke, quien había arrojado su máscara lejos suyo, aquella mascara era muy estorbosa a la hora de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y tampoco le importaría que el Agente le viera. Dado que después de eso, todo terminaría y se iría tan lejos como su dinero pudiera pagar, y ser feliz de una buena maldita vez.

Kuro soltó algunas risas antes de retomar su compostura.

-Estoy seguro de que me divertiré mucho contigo… Sasu-chan—Tras ello, su lucha había iniciado.

* * *

-Los oficiales se están retirando—Dijo Sasori a Shikamaru. — ¿Qué habrá pasado?—

-No estoy seguro, pero no me agrada nada—Respondió.

-Lo comunicare—Continuo el pelirrojo. — _Atención, la policía se está alejando… ¿alguno sabe porque?—_

La mayoría negó, solo dos fueron los que no respondieron. Y eso era una mala señal.

- _Sai, Sasuke, respondan—_ Insistió el pelirrojo. — _Sai, Sasuke—_

Pero de nueva cuenta no respondieron.

-Revisa las cámaras, Sasori—Pidió Shikamaru. Colocándose cerca de su hermano. Tecleo un poco, para cambiar la imagen de la cámara hasta dar con la escena de la lucha entre el albino y el moreno.

- _Kakashi, Pain, ¡Deben darse prisa, Sasuke está luchando con Kuro!—_ Advirtió Shikamaru a los dos que según las cámaras se apresuraban tanto como podían.

 _-¡Creí haber ordenado que no lo atacaran!—_ Reprocho Kakashi. — _¡¿Qué no lo dije?!—_

-Claro que lo dijo, y dimos la orden como lo especifico—Respondió Shikamaru. —Que Sasuke no haga caso no es cuestión mía—

Kakashi blasfemo sonoramente, antes de que seguir con su carrerita junto a Pain para llegar hasta donde estaba la lucha entre "Ying & Yang"

Sasori continúo mirando por las demás cámaras para notar que Naruto, Kiba y su equipo estaban junto a los de la arena terminando de alejar a los secuaces de Kuro. Itachi y Shisui luchaban con los oficiales y el jefe de policía Nagato, todos estaban cumpliendo con las partes de su papel, incluso Hidan y Kakuzu que se encargaron de alejar a la policía restante.

La guerra ya se libraba dentro…

* * *

-¡SEBASTIAN!—Grito Ino al verle caer delante de ellas. Todo gracias a un disparo a la pierna y varios golpes que recibió por tratar de protegerlas a todas como había sido su orden.

Delante de ellas estaba un hombre, llevaba un traje de S.W.A.T, su traje completo que evitaba que reconocieran quien era ese sujeto que había dado tremenda paliza al mayordomo.

Ino y Naemi se pusieron a la defensiva protegiendo a Hinata y Sakura… Recordando cuando eran pequeñas, donde ambas rubias siempre les protegían. Solo que esta vez, no las protegían de otros niños…

La Yamanaka apunto su arma en alto, sin titubeos y su pulso firme. Naemi le imito, pero sus manos temblaban de un segundo a otro. Hinata mantenía el arma en sus manos al igual que Sakura, las cuatro dispuestas a disparar a ese sujeto si trataba de acercarse a cualquiera de ellas.

-No esperaba tener que entrar así… mucho menos vestido de esta forma—Naemi se paralizo en ese mismo momento, incluso se podría decir que paso de ese tono rosa claro de su piel a uno totalmente blanco.—De saber que me estarías causando tantos problemas… no te habría conservado—

Las chicas no reconocieron completamente la voz de ese hombre, pero debía ser alguien demasiado malo como haber dejado a su amiga en modo fantasma.

-No… tú… dijiste… el dinero que te dio… no—Balbuceo Naemi.

El sujeto se retiró el casco de ese traje, al igual que la máscara que llevaba debajo, para dejar relucir su auténtico rostro.

-Papá—Susurro Naemi. No, ese hombre no debería estar ahí, no debería de ir por ella, no debería. Kuro le dio todo ese dinero para que se alejase de ambos por siempre, que se consiguiera su añorada libertad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahora?

-Dejen de apuntarme con esas armas, niñas estúpidas—Rechino entre dientes. —La única razón por la que vengo es por mi hija y la Hyuga—

Por primera vez… en tanto tiempo veían a aquel sujeto que tanto miedo les daba a las tres. El Padre de Naemi, Obito Uchiha, disfrazado habilidosamente como un policía, estaba con ellas y si había logrado vencer a Sebastián sin rechistar, ¿Qué no les haría a ellas?

-La Hyuga y tú, vendrán conmigo ahora mismo, o las llevare a la fuerza—Dio dos pasos hacia ellas. Ino disparo a los pies.

-¡Aléjate ahora mismo de nosotras o-¡-

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme?—Una sonrisa ladina se formó en los labios de Obito. —Solo eres una niña estúpida que solo por aprender a sostener un arma ya te crees el suficiente para matar a un hombre sin miramientos—La sonrisa se borró después de eso.

Las manos de la Yamanaka temblaron.

-Camina ahora Naemi… igual tú, Hyuga—Ordeno de nueva cuenta. Pero ninguna se movió. Naemi estaba paralizada por el miedo de verlo, y saber que ahora ella estaba dentro de los terrenos donde su Padre había vivido toda su vida. Ella era un blanco vulnerable para él.

Las miradas de Padre e Hija se encontraron. La del Uchiha se afilo provocando que su hija reaccionara bajando el arma. Parecía y ella misma se sentía como aquella niña de seis años que nunca pudo oponerse a él, una niña que obedecía a su Padre en cualquier momento.

-Más les vale moverse, o matare a sus amigas y a este bastardo del suelo—Apunto, ya no solo un arma a Sebastián, sino con otra arma apuntaba a Ino.

Veinte años… le sirvieron para saber que nunca bromeaba. Se inclinó para dejar la pistola sobre el suelo y caminar hasta él lentamente.

-¡Naemi no lo hagas!—Ino quiso detenerla, pero una bala roso su brazo, para colisionar contra pared.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, y serán tus sesos los que se estrellen en la pared—Dijo Obito quien mantenía el arma apuntada hacia ella, firmemente y sin ninguna clase de titubeos. La mirada oscura afilada que se clavaba en ella, a quien le advertía que en cualquier intento por salvar a su amiga resultaría la muerte.

Una vez cerca de él, le sujeto del brazo con fuerza para atraerla hacia él de espaldas y apuntar con un arma a su cabeza.

-Tu turno Hyuga… o veras morir a tu amiga—Esa forma de decirlo le hacían saber a las chicas que ese hombre no consideraba a Naemi como su hija, sino como una mercancía más que estaba en sus manos.

Hinata había visto ese disparo, si él hubiese querido habría matado a Ino sin rechistar al igual que a Sebastián… las podría matar a todas si así lo quisiera. Dejo la pistola sobre el piso al igual que su amiga, y avanzo lentamente hacia él.

Sakura e Ino se sintieron tentadas a detenerla, a ayudarla… pero Obito tenía razón, ellas no poseían la sangre fría para matar sin miramientos. Solo pudieron ver como sus amigas caminaban hasta ese sujeto.

Sebastián miraba la escena sin poder hacer algo, había perdido contra ese hombre y estaba seguro que de hacer cualquier cosa las tomaría contra Ino y Sakura.

-Avancen… y no se separen—Señalo Obito con la mirada para que ambas empezaran a caminar, con el apuntando a sus nucas con aquella pistola.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Ino y Sakura se acercaron hasta Sebastián. Sakura aplico parte de su conocimiento medico adquirido en un curso a la pierna del hombre. Ino por su lado se encargó de comunicar su situación.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?!—Grito Kiba al ver a un hombre que bajaba de una camioneta, era demasiado grande, robusto y bastante aterrador. Un hombre de ese calibre llevaba una caja en su espalda de metal, que se conectaba a esa ametralladora que poseía en sus manos.

-¡AL SUELO!—Grito a los pocos segundos Kankuro. Aquellos que no reaccionaron a tiempo murieron a base de esa lluvia de balas que llego en menos de lo que este párrafo se terminó de escribir y en menos de lo que has tardado en terminar de leer.

-¡¿Cómo mierdas vamos a matar a un tipo así?!—Hablo Kiba en medio de la lluvia de balas.

 _-¡¿Están bien?!—_ La voz de Shikamaru se escuchó en los comunicadores. — _Estamos viendo a ese mastodonte en cámaras—_

-¡La única forma de matarlo es desde arriba!—Dijo Gaara.

 _-Shisui e Itachi bajaron de la azotea, el equipo del Jefe de policía llego hasta ellos y ahora están algo ocupados… aclarando que solo quedaban Itachi, Shisui y dos… corrección, un chico con ellos—_ Decía el Nara mirando las pantallas.— _Mandaremos a Hidan y Kakuzu a reforzar… la policía ya no está, así que todo estará bien por delante—_

-¡Pues diles que muevan el culo rápido o terminaremos siendo queso chédar!—Dijo el Inuzuka.

 _-¿H-Hola?, ¿me escuchan?—_ La voz de Ino intervino en aquella platica.

-Te escuchamos _—_ Dijo Kiba.

- _T-Tenemos un problema muy grave… Obito… el Padre de Naemi, ha entrado a la mansión y se la acaba de llevar—_ Su voz sonó ahogada, como si apenas pudiera hablar. Y es que la Yamanaka tenía tantas emociones en ese mismo momento que no tenía idea de cómo manejarlas, desde el hecho de que Sai no la escucho, hasta que sus amigas fueran raptadas por casi tercera vez.

Sin embargo, las miradas en ese mismo momento se fueron hacia Naruto, quien pareció reaccionar de mala manera por aquella orden.

-Naruto—Hablo el castaño hacia su hermano que parecía tener la idea de irse a rescatar a su dama en apuros.

-No dejare que me la quiten otra vez—Aunque la máscara no le dejara ver su rostro, supo de inmediato la clase de mirada que tenía en ese momento. Una determinación increíble al igual que su terquedad.

-Ve por ella—Gaara hablo, atrayendo la atención de ambos. —Resistiremos aquí hasta que los otros dos lleguen—

Naruto afirmo, con una sonrisa.

-Un momento, tu no das las ordenes a nosotros, Kakashi es quien—Había dicho Kiba, quien fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

-No… antes de iniciar con todo esto, Naruto acepto ser parte de mi organización, y dejar a Kakashi—Expreso el chico de ojos aguamarina seriamente.

Kiba confronto a su hermano.

-¿Cuándo…?—Soltó el castaño.

-No era un buen momento de decirlo… quería esperar a que todo terminara, pero veo que no—Respondió.

-Te daremos unos segundos para que puedas entrar a la mansión otra vez—Dijo Kankuro hacia el nuevo integrante. Naruto afirmo, y espero a que ese momento llegara.

Mismo momento que fue dado gracias a dos granadas lanzadas por los hermanos de la arena, dos granadas que distrajeron a ese sujeto que dejaba llover balas. Le dio el tiempo para regresar a la mansión seguido de Kiba, quien seguía en disgusto por lo que escucho de su hermano.

-Tiene que ser una broma—Hablo de nueva cuenta el Inuzuka, mientras seguía a Naruto por los pasillos de la mansión.

-No tengo tiempo para ti, tengo que salvar a mi novia—Hablo Naruto. — _Sasori, ¿Dónde van Obito y Naemi?—_

 _-Van… cerca del gimnasio—_ Dijo el pelirrojo. — _Avisaremos a Kakashi sobre…-_

 _-_ No, no lo hagas… yo me ocupare de mi Suegro—La respuesta de Naruto dejo sorprendido a Sasori, quien en ese momento se intercambió una mirada con Shikamaru.

- _Solo podemos darte unos minutos antes de tener que decirle a Kakashi—_ Hablo el Nara. — _¿Te bastaran?—_

-Desde luego que si… Gracias _—_ Y sin más, puso aquel rumbo hacia donde debían estarse llevando a su amada.

-¿De verdad te has unido a los de la Arena?—Insistió Kiba. Pero Naruto no respondió. —Naruto, ¡respóndeme ahora mismo!—

-Estamos en medio de una guerra ¿y tú quieres jugar a las veinte preguntas?, ¿estás loco?—Naruto avanzaba incluso a paso más rápido.

-No, no estoy loco, estoy preocupado por mi hermano—El Uzumaki se detuvo. —Digo… hemos estado en esta banda por muchos años, somos una maldita familia... y tu… ¡¿Quieres dejar todo eso de lado?!—

Naruto giro un poco su cabeza para verle de reojo.

-¿Crees que no fue difícil para mí decidir esto?... Estoy harto de las mentiras de Kakashi, de Sasuke, estoy cansado de esta vida de mierda—Respondió elevando un poco más su tono de voz, dejando relucir sus sentimientos de odio en cada palabra.

-¿Y crees que nosotros no?, ¿Qué no estamos hartos de todo esto? ¡Claro que ya estamos hartos de tanta maldita sangre y muerte! ¡Pero no por eso dejaría a mi Familia!—

-Bien por ti entonces—Naruto dejo de mirarlo por encima de su hombro para darle la espalda nuevamente. —Todos en algún momento deberemos dejar el nido… y yo lo dejare para buscarme un mejor futuro… por mí y por ella-ttebayo—Dijo el Uzumaki.

Kiba se quedó mirándolo, es cierto lo que decía, en algún momento todos debemos dejar el nido para buscarnos nuestra propia vida… no siempre es fácil, pero se debe hacer.

-¿Y dejar la banda te dará lo que buscas?—Kiba buscaba apelar la decisión de su hermano, pero lo conocía y sabia lo cabeza dura que era.

-Kakashi me mostro la razón por la cual hacerlo—Continuo sin mirarlo. —Que con él, solo yo estoy seguro… pero ella no. —

-Naruto… si es por lo de la mentira—Fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Esa mentira me abrió los ojos… y ahora sé que Gaara tenía razón. Con Kakashi solo yo estoy seguro…—

-¡Entonces habla con él y dile lo que piensas!—Insistió.

-¿Y crees que con eso va a solucionarse todo?—Naruto esta vez se dio media vuelta para afrontarlo mascara a mascara. — ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Me mentira como siempre lo ha hecho para "protegerme"!—Acompaño aquellas comillas con el movimiento de sus manos. —Estoy harto de eso…-

-No eres el único al que le ha mentido, a todos nos ha mentido alguna vez, Naruto—

-Entonces allá ustedes… yo no voy a soportar más mentiras suyas—Emprendió camino nuevamente, dejando el tema como "zanjado"

Kiba se quedó mirándolo irse por el pasillo. Una vez que la "guerra" terminara, nada sería lo mismo.

- _¿A qué esperas?—_ Escucho la voz de Sasori en su comunicador. — _Ve tras él—_

-Si… ya voy—Por un instante pensó que el pelirrojo debió escuchar algo de la conversación que tuvieron, pero al parecer no lo hizo.

Comenzó por avanzar para alcanzar al Uzumaki y ayudarle a rescatar a las damas en apuros.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer! ^^**_


	29. Chapter 29

Golpe tras golpe, patadas, y fuertes puñetazos, eran la coreografía en aquella habitación. Donde los dos, Uchiha y Kurosaki luchaban como si no existiese un mañana.

Una patada dada por el albino les separo un metro de distancia, mismo que les basto para tomar bocanadas de aire.

-Que… divertido—Sonreía el albino hacia el Uchiha. —Admito que tu amigo me dio mucha diversión también… pero… sé que ahora mismo debe estar ocupado—

-Créeme… yo voy a darte mucha más diversión en cuestión de segundos—Hablo Sasuke.

-Eso espero—

-Lo único que vas a esperar serán mis balas en tu cráneo, Kuro—En preciso momento llegaba Kakashi junto a Pain hasta donde se encontraba ambos.

El líder de la banda mantenía su arma firme, apuntando hacia el albino. Pain imito el gesto.

-Parece que nuestra diversión se ha terminado—Dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa.

-¡Colmillo blanco!—Grito Gai al ver a su rival. —Yo… voy a—Intento levantarse pero aquella herida dolía como los mil demonios, sobre todo porque no podía sacar la navaja, de lo contrario terminaría con una hemorragia que no podría atender.

-No te muevas o vas a morir—Dijo Kakashi. —Permíteme atender a mi amigo albino, y después te atiendo a ti—

Era lamentable la condición en la que Gai estaba, herido y sin poder levantarse. Teniendo que obedecer las órdenes que daban aquellos criminales.

-Yo no soy ahora el peor de tus problemas—Hablo Kuro. — ¿Por qué no solicitas información de tu novia, Sasu-chan?—La mirada rojiza se clavó en el Uchiha menor, con una sonrisa bastante amplia.

Kakashi al igual que Pian se intercambiaron una mirada. Sasuke por su lado no supo bien porque le solicito eso… y claramente la sensación de que algo malo sucedería le abrumo.

-Sasori… ¿Y Hinata?—Hubo un silenció. Un silenció que duró poco.

- _Ella… se la están llevando ahora mismo—_ Soltó.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, sintiéndose paralizado en su lugar. Aquella mirada asustada y llena de una incontenible rabia se centró en aquel albino que continuaba sonriendo.

-Oh~… No creyeron que vendría yo solo, ¿o sí?—

-Sasori, Shikamaru ¿Qué sucede?—Hablo ahora Pain.

 _-Obito Uchiha… tiene a Naemi y Hinata—_ Respondió Shikamaru. — _Naruto y Kiba van ahora en camino a detenerlo—_

-Dos de nuestros hombres ya van ahora a detenerlo—Dijo Pain. —Tu plan no está funcionando—

-¿Crees que no?—Kuro le observo de reojo, aun con aquella enfermiza sonrisa. —Mi misión era esta… atraerlos a ustedes tres… y dejar que el pequeño Kurama se enfrente a tu ex –compañero, Colmillo Blanco. ¿Crees que pueda ganar? ¿O mi colega le va a matar?—

Ahora las piezas ya encajaban dentro del plan del albino. Los puso a los tres, en una encrucijada bastante peligrosa. Entre ellos tres existía una mayor y más segura oportunidad de matarlo, pero a su vez, el riesgo de dejar a Naruto ocuparse de un criminal bastante peligroso y que muriera intentando salvar a las dos damas… o que alguno de ellos fuera en su ayuda, matar a Obito, pero dejar escapar a Kuro.

-Confió en que mi hijo podrá matarlo—Hablo Kakashi, bastante confiado por sus palabras. —Yo mismo le entrenado… yo mismo he visto de lo que es capaz… y estoy seguro, de que ganara contra tu colega—Afilo su mirada contra la del albino, a quien no le pareció para nada gracioso aquel comentario. Puesto que su sonrisa se había borrado en cuestión de segundos.

-En ese caso… amigos míos… Es hora del segundo acto—Kuro saco dos cuchillas de su traje, y se dispuso a luchar con ellos. Se movió, ágil y veloz, hacia la dirección de Kakashi y Pain, dispuesto a desarmarlos como lo hizo con Sai y Sasuke.

* * *

Obito caminaba cerca con ambas chicas delante de él. Sino fuera porque la suma que Kuro le pagaría sería más que generosa, no habría aceptado el trabajo. La idea de fingirse como policía, entrar en la mansión de Kakashi y secuestrar a su hija a la Hyuga no eran exactamente de su agrado. Y eso que había realizado trabajos peores… pero estar dentro de ese lugar, en los dominios del peli-gris no le resultaba cómodo.

Miraba a su hija con la cabeza gacha, se notaba bastante resignada a lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

 _-Igual a tu Madre—_ Pensó el Uchiha.

A diferencia suya, Hinata parecía más alerta, mirando en su entorno disimuladamente, esperando ver a alguien que les ayudara.

Y justamente vio su ayuda acercándose velozmente a ellos con pistolas en mano. Ese sin duda era Naruto y Kiba, reconocería las máscaras de animales que usaban.

El Uzumaki disparo a los pies vaciando el cartucho de su arma. Hinata reacciono más rápido de lo que Naemi lo hizo, y gracias a ello le permitió correr hacia donde estaban aquellos dos… lamentablemente la rubia no corrió con suerte. Su Padre le sujeto del brazo, atrayéndola hacia él y apuntando a su cabeza con su arma.

-¿Estas bien, Hinata?—Dijo Kiba una vez que la Hyuga estaba cerca de ellos.

-S-Si—Respondió agitada por la velocidad en la que se vio obligada a moverse para llegar a ellos. El Inuzuka le sujeto suavemente de la muñeca para llevarla detrás de él y protegerla. Mantuvo su arma apuntando a Obito en todo momento al igual que Naruto lo hacía.

-¿Qué esperas, Kurama?—Dijo el Uchiha con media sonrisa. —Acércate y le volare los sesos—Hizo presión a la cabeza de la rubia con el cañón del arma.

Naruto apretó el arma con rabia, incluso sus dientes rechinaron con fuerza. Naemi le observo, se veía tan asustada, que provocaba más a la rabia del Uzumaki de no poder salvarla.

-¡¿Qué carajo quieres ahora?! ¡Creí que estarías feliz de deshacerte de ella como siempre decías!—Grito Naruto más que encabronado.

-Oh… ¿así que mi dulce niña te conto como he sido con ella?—Hizo fuerza en su agarre, que estaba alrededor del cuello de Naemi para lastimarla, la respuesta de la rubia fue une mueca de dolor. —No deberías hablar tanto… querida—

Al ver como la lastimaba Naruto disparo y fallo apropósito. Obito rio.

-Debemos tener una buena relación, Kurama… somos yerno y Suegro después de todo, ¿verdad?—La sonrisa del Uchiha se ensancho, haciendo hervir aún más la sangre del rubio. Kiba sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quería hacerlo enojar, más de lo que ya debería estar, para que se lanzara de cabeza e hiciera alguna estupidez. Con ello, le daría motivos para matar a su rehén… ¿Qué clase de Padre sería capaz de matar a su propia hija de esa manera?

-Escucha… Kurama… Te has hecho una buena reputación en los bajos mundos, y dicha reputación me obligan a ofrecerte una generosa propuesta—Dijo Obito.—Primero… me gustaría mucho que te quitaras esa mascara, me gustaría saber qué fue lo que mi hija vio en ti; y segundo, te propongo una lucha… tu y yo, mano a mano, si tu ganas, te llevas a mi hija… si yo gano, te darás un tiro entre la sien delante de ella—La sonrisa que había dado inicio a sus palabras se borró abruptamente al finalizarlas.

Hinata y Kiba miraron al Uzumaki que no había dado su respuesta en un lapso de varios minutos de un silencio sepulcral. Era una auténtica locura, pensaba Kiba, pero conocía a su hermano… y si algo le gustaba hacer, además de comer ramen hasta que su estómago ya no soportara más, ese era de hacer locuras o ser un imbécil temerario… en ese momento no distinguiría cual sería la que caracterizaba más a su hermano.

-Acepto—Hablo Naruto firme.

-¡¿Estás loco?!—Fue Kiba le primero en reaccionar. — ¡Es una trampa! ¡Aunque ganaras te matara de todo modos!—

-Soy hombre palabra—Se defendió el Uchiha. —Así somos los Uchiha… hombres de palabra—

Naruto se retiró las dos armas que llevaba en el pantalón y el dejo en suelo al igual que la que llevaba en sus manos. Una vez que se había quitado las armas, llevo ambas manos a los extremos de su máscara.

-No lo hagas—Kiba lo detuvo sujetando su mano. —Podemos matarlo sin tener que hacer esto… juntos—Sin embargo, el rubio solo se soltó de su agarre.

-Llévate a Hinata con las chicas y ayuda a Sebastián a irse—Ordeno el rubio ignorando la petición de su hermano.

-¿Qué? ¿Y dejarte solo con él? ¡Ni lo creas!—

-¡Es una puta orden!—Levanto su voz hacia el castaño. —Haz lo que te digo, y llévate a Hinata… Naemi y yo les alcanzaremos después—

Aun incluso con la máscara puesta, Kiba detectaba esa mirada en Naruto, esa mirada llena de una preciosa determinación, y un coraje que no veía en nadie más que en él.

-Más te vale—Kiba tomo las armas del suelo. —Debes llegar—Dijo, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hermano. Dispuesto a confiar en él, y en su palabra de que les alcanzarían después.

-Lo prometo-dattebayo—Era quizá, la primera vez en toda la noche, que escuchaba alegre la voz del Uzumaki y que percibía una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-Andando, Hinata—Kiba tomo de nueva cuenta con suavidad la muñeca de la peli-azul y se la llevo con él.

Lo último que Hinata pudo ver de ellos antes de doblar por el pasillo con rumbo a la habitación donde estaban sus dos amigas y Sebastián, fue al rubio quitándose la máscara.

* * *

En cuanto la máscara de Naruto cayó de sus manos, Obito abrió los ojos como platos y después de ello, estallo en escandalosas carcajadas. Evidentemente dejando a ambos rubios con la incógnita de porque se estaba riendo de esa forma.

-Esto sí que es lo más gracioso que he visto en toda mi vida… Tú, el hijo de Minato Namikaze… convertido en un criminal… la vida puede ser muy irónica muchas veces—Su sonrisa se mantenía ampliada y más aún por ver la expresión de idiota que tenía el Uzumaki de no comprender absolutamente nada. — ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabias? ¿Qué ese era el nombre de tu Padre?—

Claramente Naruto negó ante ello.

-Bien, bien… en ese caso… creo que sería una buena idea contarte quien era él—Comenzó el Uchiha. —Tu Padre era un policía… uno de los mejores policías que siempre me hizo la vida imposible… era honesto, e incorruptible—Continuo. —Siempre estaba dando caza a los criminales como yo y Kakashi… era tan dedicado a su trabajo que había encerrado a criminales peligrosos que ahora se están pudriendo en la cárcel. Pero tu Padre se metió con un hombre mucho más peligroso… ¿Sabes quién era?—Se quedó mirando a Naruto unos instantes, dejando ver la evidente respuesta del rubio. —Aquí tienes otro motivo más para poder matar a Kuro… porque fue su Padre a quien tu Padre encerró, el cual tuvo la pena de muerte… ese hombre antes de morir, ordeno a sus lacayos desde adentro que le mataran a él, a tu Madre… y a ti—

¿Qué sentirías si alguien llegara y te dijera todas esas cosas con respecto a tu familia? Que te dijeran que tu Padre era uno de los orgullos dentro de las fuerzas de la policía de Konoha…

Naruto en ese mismo momento sentía al mundo caer en sus hombros… no estaban creyendo en Obito, ¿Cómo creerle a alguien como él?

Pero… ¿Por qué sentiré tan mal con esas palabras?

-El accidente de tu Padre fue planeado… tu Madre supo que ella era la siguiente.—El Uchiha le atrajo de aquellas emociones que estaban colisionando unas con otras dentro suyo.—La depresión de perder a su amado esposo… el estrés de que ella seguía… y que tu seguiría después de ella, fueron factores que ayudaron a su muerte… eso y algo de veneno en su comida después de haberte dado a luz—La sonrisa de Obito se volvía más notoria a medida que continuaba con esa historia, de la cual conocía hasta el último de sus detalles.—Con su muerte, tú fuiste un blanco fácil… la Familia que te había adoptado era cruel contigo, ¿verdad?. Bueno, adivina… ellos fueron asignados por aquel sujeto, que se aseguraría que el hijo del hombre que le condenó a muerte, sufriera hasta que el grado de que él mismo se quitara la vida—Dejo escapar varias risas después de eso. —Pero… ¿Quién lo diría?... Que Kakashi te adoptaría, y te convertiría en uno de nosotros… un hombre de los que tu Padre odiaba—Otras pequeñas risas se escucharon por su parte.

Toda su vida había vivido una mentira… había sufrido horriblemente de niño, a causa no solo del maltrato que soportaba en la escuela, sino, también en su hogar. Los del orfanato… la Familia que le adopto, todos ellos habían sido conspiradores para hacerle la vida miserable, para hacerlo sufrir, para llevarlo incluso hasta el suicido. Siempre le decían que su Padre era un borracho, y que su Madre había sido una prostituta… tantas mentiras, tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, tanto odio… No debería estarse permitido sufrir de esa forma. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento, tantas emociones… era horrible esa sensación de aplastamiento que tenía en su pecho, que le sofocaba y oprimía su corazón. Tuvo que respirar por la boca grandes bocanadas de aire para evitar sentir que se ahogaba consigo mismo.

Naemi mantenía su mirada en Naruto, quien tenía su cabeza baja y una mano a la altura de su corazón. Sabía lo difícil que era para él contar cosas sobre su Pasado… Sobre todo si tenían que ver a cuando estaban juntos en la escuela. Sin embargo, ella no podía hacer nada. Nunca en su vida se opuso a ese hombre que le tenía como un rehén más, como mercancía barata en sus manos. Solo pudo quedarse mirando sufrir a Naruto en silenció, siendo consumido por sus propios pensamientos e ideas.

-¿Seguirás contándome historias tristes como un vejete o vas a luchar?—Levanto su mirada, clavando sus ojos en los del contrario. Algo había cambiado en esa mirada...

-Luchemos entonces… niño—Obito arrojo a Naemi contra el suelo, y se guardó la pistola en la funda de su pantalón.

Y así, la lucha había dado su inicio.

* * *

Sasuke esquivaba aquellos afilados cuchillos que llevaba Kuro en sus manos. Había logrado, no solo desarmar a Kakashi y Pain, sino que también les había herido. Al grado de tener que dejarlo solo para luchar contra él.

Pain había salido herido cuando se usó a si mismo de escudo humano para proteger a Kakashi, recibiendo el cuchillo dentro de su abdomen, mismo que al estar dentro hizo girar, para que la herida no cerrara. Kakashi aplico presión en la herida con la esperanza de detener el sangrado.

Era difícil, más que difícil, parecía algo imposible continuar esquivando aquellos cuchillos llenos de sangre sostenidos por aquel demonio de cabello blanco.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasu-chan?, ¿Te estas cansando?—Se burlaba el albino de él.-¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Animo querido, que esto ya casi termina!—

Más intentos veloces trataban de darle, pero de algún milagro continuaba pudiendo esquivarlos. Debía tomar un arma, y dispararle para terminar con toda esa basura de una buena vez por todas.

-¡Maldición! ¡Resiste Yahiko!—Aquella suplica que había salido de los labios de Kakashi le distrajo durante un segundo, suficiente para que Kuro le enterrase un cuchillo en el hombro.

Su reacción fue rápida, golpeando la mano de su rival para que soltara el cuchillo y evitara hacerlo girar.

Sentía su sangre salir fluida y rápida de la herida, al igual que el intenso dolor. Kuro se apartó un poco de él para mirarlo… juraría que los ojos rojos de ese albino brillaron incluso más cuando le vio sangrar.

Llevo una mano hasta la cuchilla y se la retiro rápidamente, soltando jadeos y un chillido de dolor al momento en que había salido por completo de él. La observo en su mano, llena de su sangre. Levanto la mirada hacia el albino, que mantenía su sonrisa amplia sin mostrar sus dientes.

-¡Yahiko! ¡Más te vale resistir!—Volvió a escuchar a Kakashi gritar hacia su hermano mayor que estaba sobre el suelo desangrándose por aquella herida profunda que llevaba en el abdomen. — ¡Necesito apoyo! ¡Necesito ayuda!—Suplico el líder, quien miraba al Uchiha.

E iba a acercarse a ayudarlo, pero Kuro lo impidió.

-No~… Tu baile es conmigo, Sasu-chan—Sonrió, ladinamente de forma retorcida. De inmediato, se lanzó a atacarlo, esta vez con más fuerza y menos velocidad que antes. Haciendo retroceder a Sasuke por impulso.

Ambos regresaron a lo suyo.

Mientras Kakashi continuaba haciendo lo que podía por salvar la vida de Yahiko, quien continuaba perdiendo cada vez más sangre. No podía apartar las manos de la herida, necesitaba ayuda para mínimo cauterizar la herida y evitar su muerte. Pero como se mencionó antes, si quitaba las manos, la hemorragia lo mataría en cuestión de segundos.

Gai se acercó hasta él como pudo, y aunque no pudiera verle la cara por esa mascara, percibía miedo en él. El miedo que todo Padre tendría si la vida de su hijo pendiera de él.

Se acercó más.

-Busca algo con que cauterizar esa herida… yo detendré la hemorragia—Hablo el Agente hacia él.

Kakashi abrió los ojos platos, bajo otras circunstancias, se opondría a su ayuda, pero no tenía tiempo de replicar, no tenía tiempo de nada. Necesitaba ayuda. Asintió lentamente, a su vez que se apartaba para dejarle el lugar a Gai y este pudiera hacer presión en la herida. Se puso de pie, buscando algo que pudiera serle de ayuda.

-¡PADRE!—Escucho que Sasuke había gritado. El líder le observo, y vio como el Uchiha le lanzaba el cuchillo que anteriormente Kuro uso en él para tratar de matarlo.

Atrapo el cuchillo, y volvió hacia donde estaba Gai y Yahiko. Reviso los bolsillos de su traje y después los de Yahiko, encontrando en los bolsillos del segundo lo que buscaba. Un encendedor. Ahora mismo daba gracias porque tuviera se habitó de cargar con uno siempre.

Coloco el cuchillo, mismo que limpio en su ropa con rapidez, para después colocarlo encima de la flama del encendedor hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente caliente.

-Listo—Hablo Kakashi hacia Gai y la poca conciencia que le quedaba a Yahiko gracias a la pérdida de sangre. —Esto te va a doler—Advirtió.

Y después… un grito desgarro la garganta de Pain. Aquel dolor no era posible ser descrito en palabras y menos con una sola palabra. Decir que había dolido como los mil demonios era quedarse muy corto.

El grito de Yahiko pudo haberse escuchado en toda la mansión. Un grito que puso en alerta a todos los hijos adoptivos de Kakashi; Un grito que pasaría a ser parte de una película de terror horrible…

Pero la herida había sido cerrada.

* * *

- _¡Necesito que alguien me ayude!—_ Solicito Kakashi por el comunicador.

-El único ahora que podría ayudarlo, sería Kiba—Informo Sasori. Mirando por las cámaras. —Shikamaru fue a ayudar a Itachi y Shisui con el jefe de policía… yo puedo ir, pero nos quedaríamos sin ojos dentro de la mansión—

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

- _No… tenemos que tener contacto con todos, quédate ahí. Dile a Kiba que venga ayudarme a sacar a Pain, a Sai… y al Agente—_

Hubo silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Va… ayudar al agente?—Hablo el pelirrojo.

- _Se la debo… me ha ayudado a salvar a Yahiko—_ Respondió. Hubo silencio nuevamente. — _Ya tendrás tiempo después de meditar o lo que sea, ahora mismo manda a Kiba aquí—_

-S-Si, señor—

Dicho y hecho, se comunicó con el castaño.

-Kiba, Papá te necesita en la sala este, donde el equipo de Sasuke estaba—Un dato curioso, era que los pequeños adoptados de Kakashi, solo le llamaban "Padre" o "Papá" cuando las cosas ya empezaban a ponerse feas.

- _¿Pasa algo?—_ Respondió a los pocos segundos.

-Han herido a Yahiko, y Kakashi necesita tu ayuda para sacarlo de la escena… Sasuke está haciendo lo que puede luchando contra Kuro—Informo resumidamente lo sucedido.

 _-Entendido, voy enseguida—_

* * *

Hinata observo al castaño. Él le regreso la mirada.

-¿Sabes cómo llegar hasta donde están Sebastián y tus amigas?—Pregunto mientras tomaba un arma y se aseguraba de que el cartucho estuviese lleno.

-S-Si… sé cómo llegar—

-Bien. En ese caso toma—Kiba le entrego el arma que anteriormente revisaba. —Tengo que ir a dar apoyo con Kakashi y…-Por poco y se salía el nombre del moreno de sus labios. —Y debo ir tan pronto pueda, ¿estarás bien si te dejo sola?—

Ella afirmo con un movimiento pausado con su cabeza, ya con el arma en manos.

-Ten mucho cuidado, regresaremos pronto—Aunque la máscara no le dejara ver, percibió su sonrisa. Y ella correspondió con una propia.

Y así sin más, Kiba salió corriendo por los pasillos. Dejando a Hinata sola.

Observo el arma en sus manos durante varios minutos. Honestamente no sabía bien como regresar hasta donde estaban sus amigas, pero para eso estaba Sasori y Shikamaru, ¿verdad?, ellos podrían apoyarle con indicarle maso menos como llegar.

Presiono el botón de su comunicador, dispuesta a hablar y solicitar la información.

 _-¿Cómo van las cosas por allá, Sasori?—_ Escucho la voz de Kiba.

 _-Muy, muy mal… Yahiko está herido de gravedad, según lo que puedo ver perdió mucha sangre y Kakashi le cauterizo la herida con un cuchillo… hazte una idea—_ Le respondió Sasori, con la intención de hacer imaginar al Inuzuka sobre el dolor del peli-naranja. — _Sai esta inconsciente, y está un oficial muerto, el agente herido, y Sasuke luchando contra Kuro mano a cuchillo—_

 _-Imagino que los cuchillos los tiene Kuro—_

 _-En efecto… espera… creo que ya le lastimo… veo una mancha oscura en su ropa—_

Hinata dejo de presionar el botón, antes de que pudieran escucharla. Llevo una mano hacia sus labios, ocultando en ellos un pequeño grito. ¿Sasuke estaba herido? Y lo que era peor, ¿luchando contra Kuro sin armas?

Se angustió, se aterro… y sintió el pánico queriendo asaltarla. La idea de perderlo, la idea de verlo morir…

No, él no moriría. Era como la hierba mala… nunca muere. O al menos eso quería ella creer, estaba hablando de un ser humano con limitaciones, no de una planta.

Le dolió el pecho, y quería llorar en ese momento por lo inútil que se sentía. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Ir y tratar de ayudarlo… o irse con sus amigas?

La respuesta vacilaba en ella.

Habían pasado tantas cosas juntos…

Desde el día en que la beso en el aula de la Universidad, había dado inicio a sus historias juntas.

Una historia que tuvo unos de los peores inicios del mundo, porque si, ese inicio fue el peor de todos los inicios de relaciones que ella conoció.

La acoso desde el primer día; la secuestro; la compro como mercancía a Kakashi; la violo; y la mantuvo como su rehén en casa, obligándola a amarlo. Y eso solo había sido el principio del todo, ah y claro, dejando de lado los castigos sexuales que le hacía cuando se "portaba mal". Oh, si… esos castigos le llevaron hasta los mejores orgasmos de su vida, y le hicieron conocer las múltiples formas de tocar, no el cielo, sino el paraíso.

Pero dejando de lado lo sexual…

No solo le demostró eso, también le enseño que no todo es como lo pintan. Tanto Sasuke, como Itachi, Shisui, Naruto, Kakashi, y el resto de la organización le mostraron que no eran criminales porque así lo desearon… quizá solo Hidan y Kakuzu, pero el resto no.

Ellos tuvieron un inicio en sus vidas horribles que les obligo a irse a lo más pútrido de lo que la sociedad está hecha.

Es cierto, que en el principio solo quería escapar de él, volver con su Familia y casarse. Terminar sus estudios, y continuar con el linaje de los Hyuga… pero, poco a poco, día con día, semana con semana y mes con mes, se fue enamorando de ese demonio.

Evidentemente, no quiso aceptarlo. ¿Cómo es que alguien se llegaría a enamorar de alguien así?, pues ella fue averiguando la respuesta conforme pasaba el tiempo. Pero todo eso, le llevo a sentirse enferma… y como una enfermedad, le fue consumiendo de a poco, hasta que ella misma se declaró "Enferma enamorada". Y vaya grado de enfermedad al que le sometió.

La hizo una adicta… una adicta a él, una adicta a sus caricias, a sus besos, a hacer el amor con él, a estar a su lado, a su aroma, a su voz, a esa mirada dulce que le dedicaba cada que la veía, todo él le hizo adicta.

Tan adicta… tan enamorada… tan enferma…

Que la idea de dejarlo morir, no era una opción, porque solo bastaría un día para darse cuenta de que sin él, ella no viviría. Y no tendría motivos para hacerlo.

Porque renuncio a todo lo que pudo tener, renuncio a una vida "normal", a un hombre decente, a una herencia increíblemente gigante, a todo lo que una chica soñaría… ella lo dejo, por estar a su lado por el resto de su, ahora, condenada vida.

Una vida en las sombras, una vida huyendo de la policía, una vida donde tendría que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no ser asesinada por algún otro maleante que aun guardase rencor hacia su hombre. Una vida muy difícil sin duda alguna.

No iba a dejarlo morir… no se lo permitiría, porque ahora ambos estaban juntos en esa vida.

El arma que por poco caía de su mano, fue sostenida con fuerza.

Sus ojos demostraban valor, y gran coraje. Se secó las lágrimas que habían caído en esos momentos con el dorso de su mano, y se dispuso a ir a salvar a Sasuke. Aun a coste de su propia vida.

Había sufrido mucho para aceptarlo completamente, como para que justo ahora que ya estaban bien, que estaban juntos, un maldito albino se lo arrebatara todo. No señor, ella ahora era Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, y como toda mujer de organizaciones como esa, defendería al amor de su vida.

Sujeto el arma con ambas manos, y se dispuso a ir a salvarlo.


	30. Chapter 30

Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete…

Tantos golpes, esquivados y recibidos, eran lo que esos dos llevaban. Naruto contra Obito, Yerno contra Suegro.

Naemi solo miraba desde el suelo donde Obito le había lanzado con anterioridad, como aquellos dos trataban de matarse a golpes.

Golpes cargados con fuerza, con rabia, con odio, y una irrefrenable ira.

Un golpe directo, mejilla a mejilla, les hizo separarse casi un metro y medio de distancia, al igual que el tambalearse por lo aturdidos que ambos terminaron. A Naruto le tomo más tiempo recuperarse, gracias a la gran cantidad de veces que Obito le dio en el rostro, estuvo a poco de perder la razón.

Dio largas bocanadas de aire antes de ponerse en guardia nuevamente, pero si existía alguna cosa que Kuro y él compartían, era el despreciable juego sucio, ataco sin pensarlo dos veces.

Obito se lanzó hacia él, antes de poder recuperarse por completo, embistiéndolo con fuerza para hacerlo caer. Una vez en el suelo, el Uchiha le encesto patada tras patada al estómago, las piernas, brazos y la espalda. Vulgarmente se podría decir que lo agarro como un pedazo de carne al que golpeo hasta que el mismo se había cansado, porque no solo uso sus pies, después de unos minutos se inclinó hasta su altura para golpearlo con los puños.

Respiro por la boca durante algunos minutos, mirando al rubio muchacho aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a seguir consiente, a levantarse y a respirar. Incluso le vio escupir sangre.

-Me has dado una buena pelea, Kurama… pero, por lo que veo te he ganado… y ya sabes lo que eso significa—Obito tomo la pistola que tenía en su funda del pantalón, y le apunto. —Anda… de pie—Ordeno, pateando con una considerable menos fuerza al rubio.

Naruto hizo lo que pudo, había perdido ante ese hombre, y ahora… debía pagar. Ni siquiera pudo levantarse, solo pudo quedarse de rodillas, jadeando con fuerza.

Obito se inclinó hasta su altura, y tomo la mano del Uzumaki, donde puso el arma. Como si fuera un muñeco, llevo la mano del chico hasta su cabeza. No es necesario recordar la santa golpiza que le había dado, y el hecho de que su cuerpo había perdido gran parte de sus fuerzas, que estaba seguro de no poder luchar más si trataba de oponerse.

Levanto la mirada hacia Naemi, ella lucia asustada, aterrorizada por lo que estaba viendo. Trato de sonreírle.

-Sonríe… sonríe para mi… por favor—Suplico Naruto entre jadeos.

La rubia reacciono a sus palabras, sus labios temblaban, sus ojos dejaban salir lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y caían por su barbilla. Toda ella estaba asustada, temblando y mirando al chico que amaba morir a manos de su Padre. Quería sonreírle… quería regalarle la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás vera… quería… pero no podía.

-Despídete de él, Naemi—Hablo Obito.

¿Qué harías tú? ¿Qué harías si vieses al amor de tu vida a punto de morir?... Algunos seguramente no harían nada, quizá por miedo… otros, lo salvarían a coste de su vida… y otros más, morirían con él… Solo por mencionar algunos.

Como un rayo, cada momento en que había pasado con ese rubio, llego hasta su mente. Cada risa que compartió con él, cada lágrima, cada discusión, cada castigo, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada cosa que pasaron juntos… Y… ¿esa sería la última vez que lo vería? ¿Es así como las cosas iban a terminar?

-Te amo—No supo si eso lo escucho o solo lo imagino. Pero, cuando sus ojos y los de él se encontraron, pareció afirmarle que no lo había imaginado, y que él se lo había dicho. Esa sonrisa que surcaba dolorosamente las mejillas de Naruto no mentía.

Escucho el seguro ser retirado del arma. Y su cuerpo solo se movió.

Había sido un impulso, una reacción, había sido cualquier cosa que quieras decir… pero eso, le valió para levantarse, correr y poder, por primera vez en todos sus años viviendo, en todos sus años viviendo con ese hombre… por primera vez, fue capaz de regresar uno solo de tantos golpes que él le dio.

Obito retrocedió, por la fuerza aplicada a ese golpe y después, se plantó mirando a su hija. A pesar de las lágrimas que dejaron su marca sobre sus mejillas, la afilada mirada de los Uchiha, se presentó en esos orbes azul oscuro.

Nunca antes había visto eso en ella… y cabe decir que estaba bastante sorprendido.

-No… yo… ¡No me despediré de él nunca!—Grito, seguido se lanzó contra él para poder quitarle el arma.

Hubo forcejeo por ambos lados. Si no hubiese luchado antes contra el Uzumaki, podría haber apartado a su hija de un golpe, pero tenía heridas que su súper traje de falso oficial no pudo proteger.

Sin embargo, el forcejeo se detuvo cuando el sonido de dos disparos se escuchó. Ambos se quedaron quietos, y después, Naemi cayó de rodillas al suelo.

* * *

Hinata continuaba corriendo por pasillos, haciendo lo posible por orientarse para llegar hasta donde estaban Sasuke y los demás.

-Derecha… no… izquierda—Se dijo en voz baja.

- _¡¿Hyuga?! ¡¿A dónde se supone que vas?!—_ La voz de Sasori se escuchó en su comunicado. Ella se detuvo en seco.

-Yo… iré a ayudarlos—Hablo confiada.

- _¿Es que quieres morir?, ¡Regresa ahora mismo con tus amigas!—_ Regaño el pelirrojo.

-No—Inmediatamente negó. —No… se… que no puedo hacer mucho, pero quiero ayudar en lo que pueda—

- _Más ayuda el que no estorba, Hyuga, regresa ahora—_

-¡N-No voy a re-regresar!—Levanto el tono de su voz. — ¡No pienso dejarlo morir!—

Aquellos eran sentimientos nobles, una chica dispuesta a todo por salvar al amor de su vida, no es algo que actualmente se veía… si no se cuentan las películas y series de televisión. Nunca antes hubiese visto eso en la vida real, y menos de una chica como ella que estaba dispuesta a salvar al monstruo de su hermano menor.

Se vio metido en una encrucijada, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Insistirle en que regresara, infundiendo miedo en ella? ¿O ayudarle a llegar hasta donde estaban los demás?

Las cámaras no mentían, necesitaban ayuda. Porque ahora, Kiba estaba luchando contra Kuro, mientras Sasuke hacia lo posible por llevar a Sai hasta donde estaba Kakashi. La herida del moreno le cobraba fuerzas de a poco a poco, y si él caía, nadie podría ayudarles.

 _-Si mueres… Sasuke va matarme—_ Le escucho suspirar. — _Bien… Hyuga… sigue delante, y al primer pasillo a la derecha, sigue recto y llegaras—_ Hinata sonrió para sí.

-G-Gracias… Sasori—

- _Ten mucho cuidado, ¿quieres?—_ No era exactamente que se preocupara por ella, sino, que si algo le pasaba a ella por su culpa, estaba seguro de que Sasuke no escatimaría en recursos para torturarlo… y lo que era peor, era que ahora en el grupo estaban los tres Uchiha… Nada bueno le pasaría a él estando esos tres juntos.

La observo por las cámaras, asegurándose de que llegara hasta su destino.

* * *

Las cosas estaban saliendo mal… la defensa trasera se vio obligada a entrar a la mansión debido a los demás mastodontes que llegaban con sus armas. No tenían cobertura desde el techo, y la munición no era infinita. Los recursos se agotaban y ellos perdían hombres.

Itachi, y Shisui estaban luchando contra el jefe Nagato y sus dos hombres. Cabe decir que no les quedaba mucha munición tampoco, no estaban preparados para que las cosas terminaran de esa forma.

Y la policía estaba aún cerca de la zona, pero ya no atacaban la mansión. Solo confiaban en el agente y en su jefe para que todo terminara.

* * *

-¡Vamos, vamos!—Decía Kuro. —Baila para mí, pequeño perro—Su cuchillo se movió ágil y velozmente, con la intención de matar al castaño con él. No sería mucho problema luchar contra él, pero aquellos movimientos que realizaba el contrario no eran algo común.

Pareciera que ese cuchillo y él habían estado juntos desde hacía muchos años. Parecía una parte vital del albino que sabía mover y hacer encajar con sus ataques físicos.

No era fácil, incluso ya llevaba varios cortes sobre la máscara, en las manos y en brazos. Kiba siempre fue mejor en cuestiones de rastreo de personas, seguimiento y la obtención de información. No era como Sasuke, quien se entraba diario para matar, que entrenaba diario a golpes y armas. Fue notorio para Kuro ese minúsculo detalle, que garantizaría su victoria contra otro de los cachorros de Kakashi.

Sasuke por su lado, había movido a Sai de donde estaba hasta llevarlo con Kakashi y el agente Gai. Cuando dejo el cuerpo inconsciente del otro moreno con ellos, se llevó una mano hasta su herida haciendo presión, torció sus labios un poco al sentir la punzada de dolor, tras ello, la retiro y observo su mano quedo pintada por su sangre.

-¿Quieres que te cauterice esa herida?—Hablo Kakashi.

-No… estaré bien… aún tengo un par de litros más dentro—Tomo una bocanada de aire conteniéndola, y después dejándola salir con lentitud. —Me encargare de Kuro tanto como pueda—

-Resiste hasta que regrese—

El Uchiha afirmo antes de lanzarse contra el albino a golpes y tomar de nueva cuenta toda su atención para él.

-¿Oh~… ya te has recuperado, Sasu-chan?—Sonrió ladinamente. Pero el Uchiha ignoro olímpicamente sus palabras, y continúo con su lucha sin mediar palabra alguna contra él.

Kiba respiro aliviado de no tener que seguir esquivando aquel cuchillo, y se encamino con velocidad hasta donde estaba Kakashi. Sin embargo, algo les falla. Solo dos podían caminar con normalidad, y había tres que no podían.

-Haremos dos viajes—Dijo Kakashi. —Yo llevare a Pain en mi espalda, Akamaru, lleva al Agente contigo, ya regresaremos por él—

-No, llévate a ese chico… yo puedo resistir aquí—Hablo Gai con una sonrisa hacia ellos.

-No creo que resistas, has perdido sangre, no de golpe como mi hijo, pero la has perdido, debemos llevarte hasta la zona segura… y mi novia te atenderá—Kakashi hizo una seña hacia el castaño de acercarse a Gai.

Aunque quisiera oponerse a esa orden, no podía hacerlo. Para variar el líder tenía razón. No había querido decir nada al respecto, pero a Kakashi nada se le escapaba.

Antes de ir por el agente, Kiba ayudo a Kakashi con poner a Yahiko sobre su espalda. Pero tras ello, el grito de Sasuke resonó en la habitación.

Kuro había logrado encestarle el cuchillo nuevamente en el hombro, un par de centímetros al lado de donde había dado el primer golpe.

-Te di, Sasu-chan—La sonrisa maligna de ese hombre se retorció en sus labios, a la vez que esos ojos rojos brillaban con un atisbo demencial. Estaba por torcer el cuchillo, cuando algunas balas fueron disparadas y unas rozaran su brazo.

Se apartó del moreno, para ver en dirección de donde vinieron aquellas balas. Y vaya sorpresa la de todos… Hinata sostenía esa arma en alto, aunque sus manos y cuerpo temblaran, sus ojos mostraban una increíble valentía.

Nadie se esperó que ella llegara en el momento justo.

-Oh~ cielos… la princesa Hyuga—Sonrió Kuro. — ¿Has venido a salvar a tu novio?—

Hinata paso saliva duramente. Tan solo ver nuevamente aquella sonrisa, y esos ojos tan rojos como la sangre le encogió en su lugar. Podría jurar que sus ojos quitaron todo su valor, toda su determinación, para dejar solo miedo en ella.

-¿Qué pasa princesa Hyuga?... ¿Te han comido la lengua?—Kuro lanzo el cuchillo de una mano a otra un par de veces, tratando de intimidarla.

Iba a acercarse a ella, quien aún continuaba bajo el marco de la puerta paralizada por el miedo.

-Yo… yo… yo—Tartamudeo en respuesta. Pero antes si quiera intentar más pasos, el Uchiha se abalanzo sobre él, para tratar de quitarle el cuchillo.

-¡Hinata!—Grito Kiba. — ¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?! ¡Te dije que regresaras!—

Ella reacciono a sus palabras, observo a Kiba y a Kakashi que le miraban al igual que el agente sorprendidos, tras ello, sus ojos se enfocaron nuevamente en Sasuke y su lucha contra Kuro. En ese momento vio su oportunidad perfecta para arrebatarle el cuchillo.

Ni siquiera lo pensó bien, solo dejo a su cuerpo reaccionar solo. Mismo que corrió, hasta llegar a donde estaban los dos luchando.

Sus manos dieron contra las de Kuro, y parte del mango del cuchillo, estaba dispuesta a quitárselo mientras Sasuke le retenía. Hubo un momento paso a cámara lenta… la mirada de perlados ojos se concentró en los ojos negros del moreno, dejando ver los sentimientos de cada uno.

Ella estaba decidida, asustada de igual forma, pero decidida a ayudarlo. Él por su lado estaba molesto, asustado, y extrañamente reabastecido de energía.

La escena era diga de enmarcar, los dos amantes luchando juntos contra un enemigo formidable, para darles tiempo a los demás de huir.

-¡Date prisa y vámonos!—Ordeno Kakashi a Kiba.

-¡Pero que pasara con…!—Dijo el castaño.

-Estarán bien… estarán bien—Extrañamente lo creía y no. Casi en ese momento, Sai había despertado poco a poco de esa patada tan ruda que recibió en la cara hacía rato.

-¡Vamos bello durmiente, es hora de la retirada!—Kiba le dio un par de palmadas a la mejilla del moreno para que pudiera espabilarse mejor.

-¿Qué… paso?—

-¡Pasa que muevas tu culo para salir de aquí!—Repitió Kiba quien ayudaba al agente a pasar uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Sai se levantó, se tambaleo incluso, pero poco a poco recupero su conciencia. Observo primero la pelea de Hinata y Sasuke contra Kuro, y después al agente, a Kiba y a lo que parecía ser Yahiko siendo cargado sobre la espalda de Kakashi.

-Mueve muchacho, no tenemos tiempo—Ordeno Kakashi. Quien observo a su hijo y a la chica que luchaba junto a él. _–Resistan—_ Pensó antes de irse hacia la zona "segura" de la mansión.

Kiba y el agente le siguieron, al igual que Sai. Dejando a la pareja SasuHina luchando solos contra el albino, quien había perdido su bendita paciencia.

-¡Suficiente!—Grito bastante enfurecido. Levanto su pierna lo suficiente para patear a Hinata lejos de él, ella se tambaleo hasta caer de nalgas al piso, pero con el cuchillo en sus manos. Tras alejar a la mujer, sujeto a Sasuke de sus ropas por la espalda y le arrojo con fuerza casi hasta donde Hinata había caído. El moreno cayó de espaldas.

-Sasuke—Ella se acercó a él.

-He sido muy paciente con ustedes… he sido muy blando… he sido… bueno—Kuro se llevó una mano hasta la frente y después la paso por sus cabellos. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, mostro una mirada totalmente distinta. Sus brillosos ojos rojos adquirieron un tono demasiado oscuro, la sonrisa que se cargaba fue borrada por un semblante de seriedad absoluta. —Quería divertirme esta noche… quería pasarla bien… pero veo que ustedes no me lo permitirán—

Mientras que Hinata y Sasuke se ponían de pie, Kuro había sacado un móvil de los muchos bolsillos de su traje. Marco algo en ese aparato, y después se escuchó el altavoz.

-¡HINATA!—Grito alguien al otro lado de la línea… mismo alguien que ella reconocería. Su Madre.

-Ma… Mamá—Vacilo en sus labios.

-Exactamente… ahora mismo, algunos de mis hombres están con tu familia… y no creo que te guste escuchar sus voces siendo asesinados… ¿o sí?—Una sonrisa salió de sus labios, demasiado retorcida. —Ahora… estoy seguro de que Sasuke no les dejara morir, ¿verdad?—

-Eres un hijo de puta—Rechino entre dientes el contrario.

-Si… Mamá nunca fue buena conmigo… solo Papá… pero a él le perdí… y todo gracias al bastardo de un oficial—Su mirada se perdió unos instantes en la nada, como si recordara la última vez que vio a su Padre y los sentimientos que tuvo en ese momento.—Si Obito aún no ha matado a tu amigo, quiero lo traigas—

-¡JA! ¿Crees que realmente lo haría?—Respondió Sasuke.

-Bueno, es tu decisión… y tu decisión puede matar a la familia de Hinata—Inevitablemente su mirada se centró en ella, quien le miraba bastante más asustada que hace un rato.—Si ha muerto, bueno… tu y yo nos arreglamos aquí—

Sasuke le clavo la mirada, pero Kuro no sonrió con satisfacción por ello. Incluso frunció más su entrecejo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?—Cuestiono Sasuke.

-Bueno… aparte de que me ha quitado a mi precioso ángel… su Padre fue quien mato al mío, es justo que quiera venganza. Tú lo comprendes mejor que yo, ¿cierto?—Sasuke se tensó unos segundos. —Ahora… llámalo—

-No va contestarme, está molesto conmigo—Ahora mismo daba gracias porque así fuera.

-Inténtalo… o la pequeña Hanabi Hyuga morirá—Su tono se suavizo enfermizamente.

-Sasuke… yo—Hinata atrajo la atención del moreno.

-No dejare que los maten… aunque me odien—El Uchiha suspiro.

Y llevo una mano hasta el botón de su comunicador.

* * *

Tras verla caer de rodillas, sintió una rabia increíblemente poderosa al igual que una terrible tristeza luchando dentro de él como dos huracanes categoría cinco. Si ese hombre la había matado, él le mataría con sus propias manos. Pero, antes de hacer nada, Obito había caído de igual forma.

Pueden llamarle karma, azar del destino, mera coincidencia, no importa como… pero aquellos dos disparos habían dado justamente donde su súper traje de policía falso no protegía. Ambas balas habían dado contra el vientre del Uchiha.

Al caer, se apoyó contra su hija, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

El cuerpo de Naemi se había congelado en su posición, aunque los temblores se esfumaran, los latidos elevados de su corazón hacían retumbar todo dentro de ella. No sabía que sentir… no sabía si debía llorar, apartarlo, gritar… era tan confuso.

-Siempre fuiste una… carga—Susurro en su oído, haciendo que su hija respingara en su lugar, y los temblores de su cuerpo regresaran como si con sus palabras le devolviese la vida que juro escaparse de ella. —Pero fuiste la mejor carga que tuve—Naemi rompió en llanto al momento de escuchar esas palabras salir. Provoco que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera y aquellas emociones se volviesen mucho más inestables.

Naruto se acercó como podía hasta poder tomar el arma que había caído de las manos de los dos, ese era el momento adecuado para terminar con la vida de Obito de una buena vez por todas.

-Perdóname—Finalizo sus palabras. Sabía que pedir perdón ahora no serviría de nada… no se ganaría el cielo con eso, pero al menos se quitaría de encima esa rara sensación que obtuvo cuando Kuro le entrego ese dinero aquella vez…

Naruto sujeto a Naemi en sus brazos, apegándola tanto como fuera posible a su pecho, apartándola de Obito.

Obito se quedó de rodillas, llevando una mano hasta esa zona que no dejaba de sangrar debido a las balas que aún tenía dentro de su cuerpo. Naruto sostuvo el arma en alto, apuntándole a la cara sin ninguna clase de titubeos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en ese preciso instante, permitiéndose intercambiar palabras mediante sus miradas.

Tras unos cuantos segundos mirándose, disparo sin pensarlo dos veces hacia Obito. Matándolo en cuestión de segundos.

El silenció reino en ese momento. Un silencio que se fue rompiendo poco a poco por los sollozos de Naemi.

Realmente no pensó que dolería, no pensó que fuera a sentirse así si lo llegaba a ver morir, pero así estaba… llorando amargamente por la muerte de ese hombre, que con su último aliento, le pidió perdón. Toda su vida él siempre le trato mal, siempre fue cruel y abusivo con ella. Ella no debería de sentirse así… No debía, ¿cierto?

¿Por qué debía dolerle su muerte entonces? Si toda la vida le trato mal… ¿Por qué dolía de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso aun después de muerto ese hombre la haría sentir mal?

Debería estar prohibido sufrir por personas así; Por personas que solo entraron en tu vida para hacerla miserable. Debería existir una pastilla, un elixir o algún otro remedio que curara ese dolor que esas personas causan… es una pena que no exista. No al menos como tal.

Abrazo a Naruto con fuerza, y hundió su cara en su pecho, llorando. Aunque ese abrazo le dolió al Uzumaki, se contuvo de mostrarlo para no apartarla de él.

-Tranquila… todo está bien… todo está bien—Escucho decir al rubio, que soltó el arma a unos centímetros suyos, para poder acariciar con una dulzura inusual la cabeza de la chica, y de paso envolverle entre sus brazos.

-No… no entiendo porque me duele tanto… el… el jamás me trato bien… me odiaba… yo—Hablaba entre pequeños hipitos.

-No lo sé—Dijo. —No lo sé—

Duraron así, abrazados unos instantes hasta que el comunicador de Naruto sonó.

 _-Naruto… tienes que escucharme—_ Escucho decir a Sasuke. Pero no se dignó a contestarle. — _Sino me contestas… Kuro va a matarme a mí y a Hinata—_ Volvió a decir después de unos minutos en que el contrario no respondiera.

Fue en ese momento en que Naruto contesto.

-¿De qué hablas?—Contesto entre preocupado y molesto.

* * *

Sasuke le explico resumidamente lo sucedido cortando evidentemente la parte de que era una trampa, y tras momentos de silencio por parte del Uzumaki, este acepto en ir.

-Bien, bien… Sasuke—Sonrió ladinamente Kuro. —Ahora… dile a Kakashi que no regrese—

El Uchiha le clavo la mirada asesinamente. Se notaba las ganas que tenia de matar a ese albino, pero, mientras que él tuviera a la Familia de Hinata bajo su poder, no podía oponerse a sus órdenes. Delo contrario, los mataría. Y no permitiría a Hinata sufrir de ninguna manera… ya suficiente tenía con lo que estaban pasando, y lo que pasaron antes.

-Oh, es verdad… Pide que desactiven las cámaras de esta sección—Dijo, mirando hacia una esquina donde la cámara era apenas visible.

-¿No quieres un maldito helado también?—Rechino entre dientes bastante furioso por la cantidad de cosas que estaba pidiendo.

-Oh, no, no… Me está doliendo la garganta, prefiero evitarme la enfermedad—Y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa de antes. Tan misteriosa y maliciosa.

-Oye—Hablo Sasuke por el comunicador con la mirada de Kuro en cada movimiento que hacía.

- _No tienes que decirlo, lo he escuchado todo y le informe a Kakashi—_ Respondió casi de inmediato el pelirrojo. — _Ya tenemos resuelto lo de la familia de tu novia. O al menos esperamos no empeorarlo, pero el Agente ya está enterado de eso, ya ha dado orden a algunos de los oficiales a que fueran a su ayuda—_

El Uchiha reprimió su sonrisa.

- _Pero no creo que lleguen antes que Naruto contigo—_ Continuo.— _Kakashi dijo… que dejara el resto a ti, porque es Kuro quien los quiere a ti y a Naruto… así que… ¿quieres que desactive las cámaras y corte la comunicación? Estarán solos después de eso—_

Sasuke inhalo profundamente. Su vida ya no era la única que debía salvar, también estaba la de su amada Hyuga, y la de los dos rubios. Apenas diera la orden, se quedarían solos.

Observo a Hinata, seguido a Kuro, y después decidió.

-Hazlo—Confirmo la orden, provocando que la sonrisa de Kuro se ensanchará.

- _Como órdenes—_ Respondió Sasori al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

El pelirrojo miro la cámara de esa sección, y la desactivo con algunos tecleos rápidos. Corto la comunicación con Sasuke, y pronto lo haría cuando Naruto llegara con ellos.

 _-¿Qué dijo?—_ Escucho la voz de Kakashi tras unos instantes.

-Están solos… Padre—Respondió.

El peli-gris suspiro

Kakashi nunca supo ese detalle… si bien sabía que el Padre biológico de Naruto era policía, pero no que había sido el mismo policía que encerró al Padre de Kuro y que gracias al exhaustivo trabajo de ese oficial le condenaron a muerte.

No podía hacer mucho, se arriesgaba a que mataran a la Familia de la Hyuga si trataba de hacer algo, o que peor, llegar a enterarse que ese maldito albino tenía a la Familia de su novia y le tenga atado de manos al igual que a Sasuke, aunque a él le daría lo mismo si los mataran claramente, pero se arriesgaría a que Sakura lo odiara por el resto de su vida o que peor, que la dulzura de su mujercita se muriera junto a ellos.

Claramente no estaba seguro de que aquello fuera cierto, pero si algo han estado aprendiendo de ese albino, es que está lleno de sorpresas.


	31. Chapter 31

Venia apoyada en ella, tras la tremenda golpiza a la que su cuerpo se vio sometido, incluso caminar le resultaba molesto. Y ella como buena novia se ofreció a ser su apoyo.

Uno de sus brazos venia por encima de los hombros de la rubia, y caminaban juntos hasta aquella trampa.

* * *

Kuro sostenía el aparato, y sonreía mientras continuaba mirando a la pareja Uchiha-Hyuga.

¿Quién habría dicho que sería tan fácil? Ahora solo restaba esperar a que llegaran los dos rubios, y las cosas terminarían. Sin embargo, había algo que no le agradaba, y eso mismo era que la pareja delante de él no se mostraba asustada. Ambos se mostraban muy enfadados, pero de igual forma se percibía el coraje de ambos, como si su presencia no les causara ese excitante y placentero miedo que a él le encantaba ver de sus víctimas.

¿Quiénes se creían? Frunció el entrecejo, suspirando. Apenas llegaran los otros dos, les mostraría por qué todo el mundo le tenía miedo.

Y en menos de lo que termino de pensar aquello, ambos hicieron su aparición por el marco de la puerta.

-Oh~ Mira nada más como te ha dejado Obito—Sonrió con sorna apenas los ojos azules del Uzumaki le miraran.

Sasuke se giró a verlo al igual que Hinata, quien se llevó dos manos a la boca, evitando dejar escapar un grito pequeño de espanto al verle llegar en esas condiciones. Incluso Sasuke se preocupó por la condición en la que llegaba su amigo.

-Tú lucirás peor cuando terminemos contigo, bastardo—Escupió Naruto bastante encabronado.

-¿De verdad?—Mantuvo aquella sonrisa.—Bueno… ya que todos estamos aquí, creo que no será necesario que siga con la llamada—Sin más, presiono un botón y la llamada se cortó.—Primero que nada, ángel mío, ven aquí conmigo, por favor—Pidió amablemente, y con una sonrisa que había cambiado drásticamente. Incluso tendió su mano hacia ella.

Naruto le sujeto con fuerza la muñeca, a su vez que Naemi negaba.

-No… no quiero ir contigo—Acompaño su negación con palabras.

Y claramente esa respuesta no le hizo feliz al albino. La sonrisa se borró, y su semblante cambio.

-¿Por qué?—Dijo. Su voz había dejado atrás ese atisbo dulce que uso antes para llamarle, dejando ahora una voz más grave y fuerte. — ¿Por qué quieres seguir con ese bastardo? ¿Es que acaso debí violarte para que me amaras como a él?—

Hubo silenció.

-No lo entiendo… realmente no lo hago—Llevo una mano a su frente. —Ambas son unas putas… tanto tú como la Hyuga. Toneri y yo les estamos dando la oportunidad de una vida perfecta… y… ¿prefieren quedarse al lado de estos imbéciles? ¿Qué tan mal van de la cabeza?—Su mirada se afilaba sobre ellas.

-¿Tu que sabes de amor?—dijo Naemi.

-Más que tú, claramente—Respondió con rapidez el albino.

-N-No es verdad—Dijo ahora Hinata. —S-Si supieras que es el amor… no preguntarías esas cosas—

-¿Y supongo que dos putas violadas como ustedes si lo conocen?—Siseo. —Solo son dos putas más… A ti Naemi tu Papi no te quería, creo que debo entender porque estas al lado de un hombre así… buscas el amor de tu Padre en él,… ¿y tú Hyuga? ¿Qué excusa vas a poner?—

Y de nueva cuenta hubo silencio.

-Ah… creo que sé que excusa vas a poner—Sonrió forzosamente. —Tu vida era tan perfecta que necesitabas algo como Sasuke… algo diferente… aun sin importar que te violara y te violara, ¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste Sasuke? ¿Cuántas veces violaste a tu putita?—

Sasuke sentía una presión horrible en su pecho, una presión que ejercía su inclemente rabia e ira que no dejaba de crecer conforme Kuro seguía hablando. Ese maldito albino estaba tocando fibras muy sensibles del pasado, estaba queriendo abrir esas heridas que tanto trabajo costo sanar.

-Solo dos putas más… putas violadas para empeorar—Y el resto de sus palabras quedaron dentro de su garganta cuando un moreno le dio de lleno contra la cara a puño cerrado, con una fuerza increíble.

Le hizo retroceder, y que por primera vez en esa noche-madrugada, sangrara a causa del labio partido que Sasuke le hizo.

-Como le digas puta otra vez…-La mirada del Uchiha se clavó en él, y aquella mirada le dejo sorprendido. Sus ojos oscuros llenos de odio y unas ganas asesinas increíbles, casi podría decir que se sentía su sed de sangre… su sangre. —Te matare—

Kuro se recuperó del golpe, llevo la manga de su traje hacia su labio para limpiar la sangre de su labio. Observo la sangre en su manga, para después sostener la mirada al Uchiha.

-Bien… hazlo, mariquita Uchiha—Dijo burlonamente. —Pero, ¿acaso vas a dejarlo luchar solo, Gordumaki?—La mirada de ojos rojos se posó en uno y después al otro, con esa sonrisa de burla.

Aprecio aquellas miradas de sorpresa en los ojos de sus rivales. Pero lo que fue sin duda mejor fue aquella explosión de rabia que ambos desataron al momento de recordar su pasado.

-Oh~ ¿No debí decir eso?—Fingió culpa. —Pero… era así como les llamaban, ¿verdad?—Con ello empezó a reír en escandalosas carcajadas.

La sed de sangre de ambos se percibió notoriamente, no solo para Kuro, sino también para las chicas que miraban a sus parejas.

¿Qué estaba planeando Kuro?

* * *

Ambos bien podría decirse que estaban en desventaja, y en una muy notoria. Naruto en sus deplorables condiciones, donde apenas si podía moverse y golpear. Sasuke ya estaba agotando su energía y las dos heridas de su hombro ya empezaban a cobrar factura. Sobre todo porque Kuro golpeaba insistentemente en esa zona cada que Sasuke se descuidaba.

Pero Kuro, se veía tan fresco y con energía al por mayor.

Lo que ellos tenían de su lado, era la rabia, la ira y una increíble sed de sangre que no se compararía a ninguna otra. Y todo eso les sumaba fuerza… o al menos algo de fuerza.

Hinata aun sostenía el cuchillo, aunque sus manos temblaran por apretar el mango del cuchillo con fuerza. Quería hacer algo, quería ayudar… pero ¿Qué podría hacer ella contra alguien así?

Era fácil si se pensaba desde otro Angulo, ella sostenía ese cuchillo… ella tenía un arma. Ella tenía ÉL arma.

Pero… la pregunta más importante, ¿se atrevería a usarlo con fines de matarlo? Claramente no era una asesina, no tenía la sangre lo suficientemente fría como para matarlo, y ella no quería hacerlo. Evidentemente si lo odiaba, era quizá la primera persona a la que ella odiaba con fuerza y que sin importar que hiciera, no le perdonaría, pero eso para ella no justificaba matarlo.

Ver luchar a Sasuke y Naruto contra aquel albino le aterraba. ¿Qué tal si morían? ¿Qué tal si mágicamente sacaba un arma de alguno de esos muchos bolsillos y les matara? Ese albino tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga. Desde el tener a su Familia como rehenes para mantener a Sasuke atado de manos por su amor a ella, hasta el hecho de conocer los sobrenombres de ambos chicos cuando eran pequeños.

Aquello sin duda era un plan bien elaborado.

Siguió mirando la lucha al igual que su amiga que estaba en sus mismas condiciones de querer hacer algo. Pero de nueva cuenta, ¿Qué podrían hacer?

Y en ese momento ingenio algo… Recordaba vagamente la fuerza y quizá habilidad de su amiga para embestir personas, y si aún conservaba ese rasgo, tendrían la oportunidad perfecta para herirlo de gravedad, y dejar las condiciones de combate mejor equilibradas.

Se acercó a su amiga, y le susurro su plan.

Naemi no llego a imaginarlo, pero parecía funcionar. Y que mejor, sin que ellas tuvieran algún daño de por medio. Afirmo, y espero la señal que Hinata le fuera a dar.

Kuro no era ningún idiota, y sabía exactamente que Hinata tenía su cuchillo, y notoriamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mirando a su novio luchar solo.

Gracias a Naruto, él tenía lapsos de segundos donde podía mirar a su ángel… y justamente vio como la Hyuga le susurraba algo. Lo que ellas no sabían, es la clase de juego sucio al que él se podía rebajar.

Y justamente tenía dos juguetes que podía usar en su contra.

Dio la oportunidad, como ellas querían para verlas entrar en acción como supuso que lo harían. Había apartado a Sasuke lo suficiente, dejando a Naruto más cerca.

Hinata dio lo que supuso era la señal, y vio a ambas moverse en su dirección.

-¡Levanta las manos antes de que haga un maldito tercer ojo!—Se escuchó una voz que grito desde el marco de la puerta.

Todos se detuvieron en ese momento, para prestar atención a los dos Uchihas que apuntaban con ambos rifles a Kuro. Los refuerzos habían llegado en el mejor momento posible.

Increíblemente Hinata respiro con un notorio alivio al verle llegar y apuntar al albino con esas armas. Pero…

-¡Naruto!—Escucho a su amiga gritar, cosa que le obligo a ver a donde estaba Kuro, quien sostenía al Uzumaki usándolo como un escudo humano.

Claramente Naruto puso su resistencia, y trato de liberarse, pero ciertas partes de su cuerpo no respondían correctamente. Los golpes y moratones que tuvo de su lucha contra Obito, le limitaban demasiado, tanto que verse sometido fue inevitable.

Sasuke intentó golpear a Kuro para ayudar a Naruto, sin embargo, solo término por darle golpes a Naruto.

-¡Maldición, intenta darle a Kuro, maldito imbécil!—Grito Naruto tras el cuarto golpe recibido por parte de Sasuke.

-¡Cállate idiota! ¡Trato de ayudarte!—

Kuro retrocedió, hasta apartarse lo suficiente de Sasuke.

-Suelta a Naruto ahora mismo, o te volare los sesos—Sentenció Itachi, quien seguía a Kuro atravesó de la mirilla de su rifle.

-Oh~… en ese caso, deberás de volarnos los sesos a los dos—Kuro apretó más la garganta de Naruto. —A menos que…-

Dejo sus palabras inconclusas, mirando a los dos Uchihas que no dejaban de seguirle con las armas. Hinata y Naemi le miraban, mientras que el Uchiha menor se acercaba a ellas.

-A menos que… se hayan quedado sin balas—Sonrió. —La munición no es infinita, ¿verdad, Shisui?—

Sasuke les miro de reojo.

-No estés tan seguro—Respondió Shisui.

-¿No debería?—Ese tono de superioridad que estaba usando, ya estaba empezando a colmar la paciencia de todos. —Si aún conservaran una simple bala, ya me hubiesen disparado… sé muy bien que la puntería de Shisui Uchiha o la del cachorro de Kakashi, no fallan nunca—Su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

Y de nueva cuenta ese maldito albino tenía razón. Toda la munición que tenían se agotó cuando se enfrentaron al Jefe de policía, y ni siquiera pudieron con él. Ese tipo había sido un hueso duro de roer, cuando la munición se terminó, usaron una estrategia de engaño y encierro.

Le habían dejado encerrado en una habitación junto al otro oficial que quedo con vida, iban a reunirse con el resto del equipo en la zona segura, pero cuando Sasori les informo lo que pasaba, Itachi sin vacilaciones se dirigió a salvar a su hermano, junto con Shisui.

El silencio reino en la estancia, todos mantenían su mirada en el albino y el rubio que hacia lo posible, aun en sus condiciones, de liberarse del agarre.

-Suéltalo, por favor—La suplica de Naemi rompió el silencio, atrayendo la atención de Kuro. —Yo… yo me iré contigo… solo… déjalo ir—

Naruto iba a replicar, pero el dueño de ojos rojos aplico más fuerza en su agarre evitando que cualquier palabra saliera de sus labios.

-Quisiera creer que lo haces porque me quieres—Hablo Kuro, por primera vez en toda la noche, su tono era suave y triste. Como si saber que ella no lo quería le dolía. —Pero… la única forma de poder tenerte para mi… es matándolo—

Con su mano libre, abrió una de esas bolsas de su traje, para dejar caer dos especie de granadas, una de humo que se había activado y otra que solo cayó al suelo. Aquel humo tenía aroma a pólvora, nublando en cuestión de segundos casi toda la habitación. Se escuchó el forcejeo de Naruto por zafarse nuevamente, un sonido de carne siendo golpeada se escuchó, después un quejido de dolor, y el llevarse al rubio fue más sencillo.

Shisui e Itachi entraron a la habitación, sacando a Hinata y Naemi de la misma. A excepción de Sasuke que atravesó el humo y siguió a Kuro, ignorando todo llamado por parte de Itachi y Hinata.

Apenas salir de la habitación, la segunda granada se activó en una chispa que encendió la habitación entera y dio un par de estallidos pequeños. Siendo una mansión que mezclaba madera y concreto en su edificación, el fuego ocasionado se expandiría con velocidad, eso sino se contaba el fuego del patio que muy seguramente ya estaba tomando partes de la mansión; los estallidos pequeños colapsaron la entrada a la habitación con madera y fuego que no soportaron la explosión.

Itachi había envuelto a Hinata en sus brazos para protegerla al igual que Shisui con Naemi, recibiendo solo unos cuantos magullones y pequeños pedazos de madera que saltaron.

-¡Ese hijo de puta!—Gruño Shisui en voz alta, mirando la entrada colapsada y el fuego que se abría paso. —Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos—

Itachi afirmo.

 _-¡Shisui, Itachi! ¡¿Me escuchan?!—_ Hablo Sasori por los comunicadores.

-¿Qué ocurre?—Cuestiono primero Itachi.

- _La defensa trasera se perdió, Los de la Arena, Hidan y Kakuzu han retrocedido hasta la zona segura, Kakashi índico que todos deben regresar—_

-No podemos regresar—Itachi suspiro. —Kuro nos separó de Sasuke y Naruto—

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

 _-Chicos, y señoritas—_ Esa era la voz de Kakashi. — _No podemos hacer nada… ya hemos perdido demasiados hombres, ya no queda munición suficiente… esta vez… debemos de—_ Era evidente en su voz que ni él quería decirlo. — _Debemos confiar en que podrán solos—_

-No—Inmediatamente negó el Uchiha. —No pienso dejar a mi hermano, ni a Naruto solos contra ese hijo de perra—

- _¿Y crees que yo si quiero?—_ Refuto Kakashi. — _No quiero dejarlos… pero no podemos hacer nada… los hombres de Kuro ya están entrando a la mansión, la policía aún sigue fuera, no tenemos más munición, ni hombres, todos están heridos, cansados… esta vez… debes tener fe en que podrán solos—_

El silenció regreso. ¿Tenerles fe? ¿Desde cuando hombres como ellos tenían fe en algo?

- _Los quiero… como a mis propios hijos… y no quiero dejarlos solos… créeme que no quiero—_ Continuo hablando el líder. — _La sola idea de pensar en perderlos me duele demasiado… es un dolor que ni a mi peor enemigo le desearía. Pero… yo… tengo confianza en que ellos podrán matarlo. Te pido que hagas lo mismo, y regreses a la zona segura—_

Itachi no quería irse, ni Hinata, ni Shisui, ni Naemi. Ninguno de ellos quería irse y dejarlos solos como el líder pedía que lo hicieran, querían ayudarlos, querían ir en su ayuda, pero Kakashi tenía razón. La única arma con la que contaban en ese momento era el cuchillo que Hinata sostenía en sus temblorosas manos.

Tratar de ir y ayudarlos, podría servir, pero terminarían envueltos en las llamas que estaban empezando a consumir las paredes o podrían toparse con los secuaces de Kuro y morir en manos de ellos.

-Tenemos que irnos, Itachi—Dijo Shisui. Al instante el contrario le observo con sorpresa.—Kakashi tiene razón… tu y yo, quizá podamos apañárnosla solos, pero… tenemos las dos razones para que esos dos regresen con vida en nuestra custodia—Observo a ambas chicas rápidamente.—Mientras ellas sigan vivas… ellos regresaran. Ten fe—Sonrió.

Itachi continuaba con la idea de no querer irse, estaba seguro que no soportaría que su hermano menor falleciera, no podría resistirlo. Pero era claro que en las condiciones en las que estaba no sería de mucha ayuda.

Observo a Hinata, quien mantenía sus ojos en él. Se veía asustada, y muy preocupada por su hermano, tanto o incluso más que él. No quería irse…

-Sasuke no es ningún debilucho, ni Naruto… esos dos siempre han salido de las peores peleas juntos… esta vez, confía en que lo harán igual—Shisui retomo su atención. —Ahora, debemos de cuidarnos hasta llegar a la zona segura, y cuidarlas a ellas—

Shisui tenía razón. Para variar un poco… Confiaría en que su hermano regresara junto a su hermano adoptivo de pelos necios. Estaba dispuesto a confiar… y a tener Fe como dijo Kakashi.

Solo esperaba no equivocarse…

* * *

La zona segura estaba una habitación después de la habitación donde las chicas estaban cuando Obito llego. Misma zona que era más bien una habitación de pánico de concreto sólido, con una entrada protegida por una puerta de acero y una puerta trasera que guiaba por un pasillo a las afueras de la mansión. Siendo esa la ruta de escape alternativa que usarían para salir.

Todos ya estaban ahí, resistiendo contra aquellos que lograban dar con la habitación. Sakura al igual que Ino habían hecho un buen trabajo tratando las heridas del agente y las de Sebastián.

Yahiko lucia bastante pálido por la pérdida de sangre, pero estaba consiente. Sai tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza; y Sasori había recibido el roce de una bala perdida en el brazo, pero no era nada grave.

El resto se diría que estaban bien, solo por algunos magullones, heridas como las de Sasori de roces de balas, moratones por la lucha a cuerpo a cuerpo, y algunas cortadas por vidrios.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir aquí?!—Se quejó sonoramente el relamido de Hidan.

-Solo hasta que lleguen la Uchiha y la Hyuga—Respondió Kakuzu a su inseparable amigo.

Algunas abalas pasaron cerca después de eso, y como siempre la pareja se encargó de eliminarlos.

-¿Qué pasara con…?—Cuestiono Kiba, mirando a su líder. Mientras el Agente estuviese con ellos, no se habían llamado por sus nombres de pila.

-Confiaremos en que lo lograran solos—Fue su respuesta. Kiba estaba por replicar algo, pero Kakashi se le adelanto. —No son débiles, yo no los crie de esa forma… así que confió en que lograran vencer a Kuro, y regresar con nosotros—La fulminante y pesada mirada del peli-gris fue suficiente para mantener callado al castaño.

-¿Y Hinata y Naemi?—Cuestiono la novia del líder.

-Vienen con los cuervos—Se adelantó a responder el pelirrojo.

-Así que… ¿vas a dejarlos solos?—Hablo Gaara, captando la atención del líder.

-No tengo otra opción—Respondió. —Si tú tienes un plan para salvarlos y matar a Kuro, te escucho—

Las miradas de ambos líderes se confrontaron.

-¡Ahí vienen!—Señalo Kiba, quien miraba a los cuatro faltantes correr hacia ellos.

-Apenas crucen, cierra la puerta—Ordeno Kakashi a Sasori quien afirmo con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Hidan y Kakuzu les cubrieron hasta que llegaron con ellos, gastando los últimos cartuchos que tenían en sus armas. Que gracias a Kami-sama, fue suficiente para que llegaran enteros.

Apenas que todos pasaran por la puerta de hierro, Sasori la acciono para cerrarla. No importaba que tanto se escucharan los golpes de los secuaces de Kuro golpearla, o que tanto le dispararan, no serían capaces de abrirla.

-¿Todos están bien?—Inmediatamente se apresuró Kakashi a ellos.

-Algunos raspones nada más—Respondió Shisui.

-Bien—Suspiro con notorio alivio el líder.

Hinata y Naemi fueron recibidas por abrazos fuertes por parte de sus amigas. Nunca se imaginaron que recibir abrazos así se sintiese maravilloso. Una fuerza llamada amistad siendo traspasada en aquel tacto.

-Qué alegría ver que ambas están bien—Dijo Ino.

-¿No están heridas? ¿No les hicieron nada? ¿Les duele algo?—Inmediatamente después de eso les llego la ola de preguntar de forma materna de Sakura, quien les revisaba de pies a cabeza en busca del mas mínimo rasguño.

Pero ambas negaron con sonrisas un poco forzadas, porque aunque estar con sus amigas de vuelta fuera maravilloso, no dejaban de pensar en ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—Hablo Kankuro, rompiendo el emotivo momento de las cuatro.

-Salir—Respondió Kakashi simple. —Salir… y esperar a que los pequeños salgan—

Nadie se opuso, Kakashi cargo con Yahiko sobre su espalda; Kiba fue el apoyo del Agente; Itachi se ofreció a ayudarle a Sebastián a caminar; las chicas se tomaron por las manos; y el resto siguió sin mayor inconveniente.

Todos esperando que las palabras del líder se cumplieran, y los dos pequeños regresaran…

* * *

Tras la explosión de la sala donde estaban, Sasuke supo que no había marcha atrás y que si Kuro tenía razón, Kakashi daría la orden de que regresaran. Sabían que la munición no era infinita, pero no contaron con que Kuro trajera a cada enemigo suyo, quienes a su vez trajeran a sus subordinados y más enemigos.

No del todo al menos…

El fuego ya se había propagado, atravesando las paredes de madera, consumiendo todo a su paso. Los cuadros, libros, muebles, y plantas se convertían en cenizas a su paso, y si ellos no salían antes de que la mansión colapsara, terminarían por ser parte de las cenizas.

Escucho golpes que aun, a pesar de no verlos, se escuchaban muy dolorosos. Evidentemente supuso que no sería Naruto el que los proporcionaba, no en sus condiciones al menos.

Corrió en dirección de aquellos golpes, para contemplar a su amigo en el piso, siendo pateado como carne sobre el piso. Inminentemente la rabia se apodero de él, y se lanzó a atacar contra ese maldito albino que le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Sujeto al albino por la espalda y le lanzo a un lado con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, la cual, gracias a su furia incontenible y la rabia mezclada, fue bastante para golpearlo contra la madera de la pared, incluso la madera crujió.

El Uchiha se inclinó hasta su amigo que escupió algo de sangre.

-Sí que luces mal—Hablo Sasuke.

Naruto le fulmino con la mirada, aun en sus condiciones, esa mirada no perdía su fuerza. Sasuke le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, y el rubio la acepto, poniéndose de pie con evidente dolor.

-Mira, mira—Kuro hablo. —Los perros de Kakashi juntos… ¿seguros que no son homosexuales?—Una sonrisa perversa se lució en sus labios. —Lucharemos, envueltos por las llamas de nuestro hogar… el infierno—

-Así es… y te haremos regresar—Dijo Sasuke. — ¿Listo para afrontar tus pecados?—

-Yo lo estoy… ¿y tú?—Esa mirada roja se afilo contra él, con esa misma sonrisa socarrona y perversa.

* * *

De todas las posibilidades, de todas las cosas que pudieron suceder en la mansión aquella madrugada, no pudieron imaginar que serían ellos los que terminarían de esa forma. Luchando en medio de una mansión envuelta en fuego, con el humo quemando sus pulmones a cada respiro que daban.

La sangre fluyendo de las muchas heridas que tenían, el sudor, el cansancio, la fatiga y las pocas fuerzas que poseían, mismas que a medida que pasaban más tiempo dentro de ese infierno, se alejaban velozmente.

Kuro estaba herido y cansado. Creyó que sería muy fácil matar a Naruto, y después a Sasuke con sus propias manos como muchas otras veces lo había hecho con otros enemigos, pero aquello no le resulto tan sencillo.

De alguna parte aquellos dos sacaron fuerzas, y le habían dado la lucha que antes no le dieron.

Sus golpes congeniaban, sus movimientos se mezclaban hábilmente.

Una patada dada por ambos al mismo tiempo le hizo golpear la madera nuevamente, haciéndola crujir.

Con aquel buen movimiento hecho, respiraron con largas bocanadas de aire, mismo aire que les hizo toser bruscamente por el humo que se mezclaba.

-¿Por qué?—Su atención fue robada por Kuro, quien se ponía de pie nuevamente. Su pregunta dejo pasmados a ambos en su lugar. — ¿Por qué?—Repitió.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?—Contra pregunto Sasuke. Por si no lo recordaba, estaban en una mansión de madera siendo devorada por el fuego y a ese tipo se le ocurrió jugar a las veinte preguntas.

-No lo entiendo… somos iguales—La mirada del albino se posó sobre uno y después sobre el otro. —Somos iguales… ustedes y yo, y aun así… no soy feliz—

Era extraño que aquella mirada roja mostrara tristeza y una increíble rabia. Por primera vez no mostraba esa arrogancia que tanto estaban odiando.

-Te equivocas, no somos iguales—Respondió Naruto.

-¿No lo son?—Sonrió el albino con cansancio. — ¿Has matado verdad?—

Afirmo con el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Somos iguales… has matado inocentes y culpables, has robado, has torturado, secuestrado, extorsionado y demás crimines—Siguió hablando. —Creo que solo me falto violar, y en serio seríamos iguales—

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?—Sasuke se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué?... es una buena pregunta—Respondió. —Somos iguales… hemos hecho las mismas atrocidades, y aun así… ustedes son felices, tienen alguien que les ama, y una familia… yo… yo no tengo nada—

Ambos amigos se miraron entre ellos.

-No es justo. Yo he sido bueno, y aun así… he estado solo—

-¿Justificas todo lo que has hecho solo por estar solo?—Dijo Naruto.

-No… siempre he sido así, siempre fui un hijo de puta desde que nací, incluso desde antes, cuando la puta de mi Madre se acostaba con otros hombres a espaldas de mi Padre conmigo formándose en su vientre—Soltó amargamente. —Y lo he sido siempre… a diferencia suya, que crecieron en un ambiente amoroso y rodeado del resto de la camada que adopto Kakashi—Tosió un poco antes de continuar. —Bueno, no amoroso como tal… pero ustedes entienden—

Volvió el silencio.

-Yo quería ser feliz… por primera vez en mi vida sentí la felicidad al lado de mi ángel… pero… ella te amaba a ti—Rechino entre dientes la última parte.—Y en ese momento supe, que no importa que tan bueno seas, la vida será una mierda siempre… y la única forma de evitar eso, es con tus propias manos—

Kuro retomo su compostura, levantando sus manos hechas puño, dispuesto a continuar peleando.

Sasuke y Naruto retomaron su propia compostura para pelear, y dar inicio a otra ronda.

* * *

Nagato había dado un disparo contra la perilla de la puerta, tras unas cuantas patadas con fuerza, fue capaz de echarla abajo.

El oficial le siguió hasta el piso de abajo que estaba siendo consumido en su totalidad por las llamas al igual que el segundo piso.

Con esa escena, salieron de la mansión mirándola arder desde afuera. Supuso que estando en esas condiciones, ya no habría nadie que accionara esas minas terrestres que el Agente Gai le dijo que había, así que se sintió más libre de comunicarse con Konan nuevamente y solicitarle que regresaran.

Konan al escucharle sano y salvo, y suspirar aliviada, le informo sobre la situación en la mansión Hyuga a la que Deidara había asistido junto a un grupo de otros oficiales, misma que habían resuelto en cuestión de minutos sin ninguna baja.

-¿Y dónde está el Agente Gai? ¿Y Lee?—Cuestiono una vez que su compañera terminara de darle el resumen.

-No sabemos nada de ellos—Respondió. —Creemos que debieron seguir a los Unhealing, y que quizá sus radios salieron de nuestro alcance—

Nagato torció sus labios un poco por aquella acción, esperando que ambos estuviesen bien.

-Bien… en ese caso llama a los bomberos, quiero que marquen un perímetro y revisen los alrededores—Ordeno.

-¡Si señor!—Dijeron algunos oficiales.

-Ven, déjame revisarte—Hablo Konan atrayendo a su Jefe para revisar cualquier herida que pudiese tener.

Se alejaron un poco del resto de los oficiales y de la mansión, Konan comenzó a mirar a su jefe y las heridas que tenía, por suerte, no tenía ninguna que necesitara atención especial. Estando solos, aprovecho para preguntar algo.

-¿Crees que Yahiko…?—No importa cuántos años hayan pasado, ella, tristemente al igual que Nagato, no dejarían de ver a Yahiko como uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No… no creo—Respondió bastante seguro.

-¿De verdad lo crees?—

-Si… una corazonada me lo dice—Sonrió inevitablemente aliviado por saber que Yahiko no estaba en la mansión, ni muerto.

Dejando paso a que ella también sonriera con cierto alivio también.

* * *

La lucha no terminaba… sus fuerzas se agotaban y el aire era insuficiente. Todo debía terminarse rápido, delo contrario, morirían por la falta de oxígeno o por que la mansión les consumiera en sus llamas.

Naruto fue el primero en sucumbir, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, luchando por cada bocanada de aire.

Sasuke dio los dos últimos golpes a Kuro para volver arrojarlo contra la madera de la pared, y que está por fin se partiera.

-Muere ya… maldita sea—Siseo Sasuke en medio de jadeos.

Lamentablemente Kuro se recuperó en cuestión de segundos, pero ahora, había adquirido una herida más, y ese fue una astilla de madera que se clavó en la parte trasera de su muslo derecho. Llevo una mano hasta sentir la astilla, y retirarla rápidamente dejando salir un gemido que expreso su dolor. La acción le valió para hacerlo caer de rodillas.

Al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que ya no podrían salir vivos; todo a su entorno estaba ardiendo, el humo no dejaba respirar y el calor era sofocante. Observo a Sasuke, y después a Naruto, ambos estaban en quizá en las mismas condiciones que él, o mucho peor, pero lo que sin duda alguna llamo su atención, fue ver la madera arriba de ellos, unos segundos, quizá minutos más, ya no soportaría y terminaría por colapsar.

Si sus subordinados hicieron un buen trabajo, todo el jardín trasero ardería inclemente, y se mezclaría con el fuego que el creo.

El plan, era dejarlos a todos encerrados dentro de la mansión en llamas y verlos convertirse en cenizas, pero las cosas no salieron como lo imagino, no imagino que aquellos dos fueran capaces de darle una de las peleas más divertidas y emocionantes de todas.

Pero su diversión le llevo hasta ese momento donde ya no existía escape…

Sentía a la muerte murmurando a su espalda, que estaba a punto de llevárselo, y él estaba contento de irse… pero no se iría solo, eso no. Aun sostenía esa astilla en su mano, que si fue lo suficientemente filosa para enterrarse en su cuerpo, podría usarla como arma. Su Padre siempre lo decía: "Cualquier cosa puede ser usada como arma… incluso las palabras"

Cerró los ojos uno segundos. _Adiós, ángel mi… quizá en otra vida, estemos juntos;_ pensó antes de volver a abrir sus ojos.

-En ese caso… no moriré solo—Susurro.

Y Sasuke escucho aquel susurro.

Kuro se puso de pie, aun sin importar el dolor de su pierna, sin importar nada, se puso de pie y corrió como pudo dispuesto a llevarse aunque fuera a alguno de ellos. Quería llevarse a Naruto al mismo infierno que él, y terminar con lo que su Padre deseo antes de morir. Ver al hijo de Minato Namikaze muerto, y vengarse por haberle arrebatado el amor de su ángel, pero un moreno se interpuso en su camino siendo él a quien se llevaría.

Sasuke corrió de igual forma en su dirección, dispuesto a empujarlo, con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, aunque eso significara recibir la astilla enterrarse en su vientre.

La punzada de dolor le debilito, y la sangre que había estado perdiendo por las dos heridas de su hombro, fue descendiendo por aquella herida nueva que le hizo el albino.

Lo empujo y claramente Kuro se opuso, convirtiendo eso en una competencia de quien empujaba más fuerte al otro.

La fuerza del albino estaba superando la suya, y era consciente de que no le retendría por mucho antes de que sus fuerzas le abandonaran por completo, pero si quiera empezar a fallar, sintió que alguien comenzó por empujar al albino también.

Naruto estaba de pie, empujando al albino junto a él.

-No me olvides—Dijo Naruto en voz baja hacia su amigo. —Estamos en esto juntos, teme—

Sasuke sonrió.

-Y terminaremos esto juntos—Respondió el Uchiha.

Estaban por empujarlo hacia ese agujero que anteriormente había hecho el albino con su cuerpo, pero la madera sobre sus cabezas crujió dando la señal de que estaba a punto de colapsar.

Sasuke se movió más rápido, sujeto a su amigo del brazo y tiro de él para ambos apartarse, dejando al albino en ese preciso momento donde la madera se desplomo encima de él.

La acción y el colapso del segundo piso les hicieron una brecha en una pared cercana llamada "esperanza de vivir", por la cual salieron antes de que el resto cayera.

* * *

Lograron salir de la mansión, lanzándose por aquella bendita brecha, donde a los pocos segundos de salir el resto del segundo piso se desplomo.

Cayeron sobre el pasto y se quedaron boca arriba, respirando con desesperación el aire que tanto necesitaban y tosiendo bruscamente a su vez que una bocanada salía de sus cuerpos.

El cielo empezaba mostrar los primero rayos del amanecer y como una a una las estrellas desaparecían del firmamento y la luna sucumbía su brillo al sol que estaba por salir.

Lo habían logrado… Kuro había muerto… Obito igual… y ellos estaban vivos.

-Lo… lo gramos—Dijo Naruto entre jadeos.

-Si—Respondió Sasuke en las mismas condiciones.

Hubo silencio entre ellos, un silencio que dejaba escuchar la madera quemarse y el sonido de los pájaros que empezaban a cantar.

-Gracias—Dijo el Uzumaki. —Por… lo de hace… rato—

-¿Qué?—

-Kuro… iba por mi… y tu… te… interpusiste—Giro dolorosamente su cabeza para ver a su amigo, quien también le estaba mirando.

-No te pongas…. Sentimental… o voy a arrepentirme… de salvarte—

El Uzumaki empezó por reír bajo, hasta dejar escapar múltiples carcajadas. Sasuke solo dejo salir algunas cuantas risas.

No habían dicho nada gracioso, pero estaban muy contentos por salir vivos de ese infierno y quietarse un gran peso de encima.

-¡Encontramos a dos!—Sus risas se cortaron cuando escucharon a un hombre hablar por su radio. Un hombre que era un oficial y venía acompañado de otros dos más.

-¡Maldición!—Sasuke maldijo en voz alta al igual que Naruto cuando les vieron acercarse a ellos.

Trataron de levantarse y hacer el patético esfuerzo por huir, pero sus cuerpos ya no obedecían nada de lo que su cabeza ordena daba, estaban tan cansados y adoloridos que moverse fue imposible.

En ese momento… estar dentro de la mansión no era tan mala idea.

* * *

A lo lejos, estaba el resto de la banda, al igual que el Agente.

Todos mirando el amanecer y el humo negro que desprendía la mansión. Todos habían salido, a excepción claro de los dos menores.

- _Agente Gai, ¿Me escucha?—_ La radio del Agente comenzó a sonar, siendo el Jefe de Policía Nagato quien llamaba.

-Sí, le escucho, Jefe Nagato—Respondió a los pocos segundos.

- _Qué bueno escuchar que responde… ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? ¿Lee esta con usted? ¿Qué paso con los Unhealing?—_ Antes las incógnitas del Jefe de policía, Gai se examinó uno a uno a los miembros de la organización, debatiéndose que responder.

Su deber dictaba estrictamente que los arrestara, sin embargo, esa organización le había salvado la vida. Quería entregarlos, pero… no se sintió tranquilo con esa idea. Siempre fue un hombre que respetaba las reglas y cumplía sus órdenes al pie de la letra, pero esta vez no lo haría.

-Solo heridas menores. Seguí a los Unhealing, pero les perdí el rastro cuando usaron una ruta de escape… y sobre Lee, un enemigo de los Unhealing lo mato—Respondió. —Lo lamento—

Hubo silencio por parte de Nagato. Pero lo que sin duda gano la atención de todos fue la respuesta del Agente con respecto a ellos.

- _Denos su posición e iremos a ayudarle—_ Fue Konan la que hablo ahora. — _Al menos no nos iremos con las manos vacías… tenemos a dos integrantes de los Unhealing, están bastante heridos, pero se recuperaran, ya les estamos llevando en ambulancia—_

 _-_ ¿Cómo son?—Cuestiono enseguida Gai. Como si sintiera que esa respuesta le fuera a ser útil, quizá no al él del todo, pero si a los demás.

 _-Bueno… uno es rubio de ojos azules y piel canela, el otro tiene ojos negros y cabello igual, su piel es pálida—_ Respondió.

Al momento en que todos escucharon eso, tuvieron que reprimir la alegría que inundo sus cuerpos hasta que Gai terminara de dar los detalles de su ubicación.

Mismo que al finalizar, vitorearon alegremente. Eso significaba que Naruto y Sasuke estaban vivos, y que habían logrado matar a Kuro, o no, pero estaban vivos y eso fue lo que más les importo.

-Sabía que lo lograrían—Dijo Kakashi para sí.

-¿En… serio?—Hablo Yahiko desde su espalda con una sonrisa cansada.

-Padre nunca se equivoca—Sonrió Shikamaru mirando a Kakashi, quien le respondió a la sonrisa con una propia.

-Esos malditos tienen más suerte de la que pensé—Soltó Kankuro. Gaara acompaño esa afirmación con el movimiento de su cabeza.

Hidan tendió su mano hacia Kakuzu, con una sonrisa socarrona. El contrario rodo los ojos bastante irritado, a su vez que se retiraba uno de sus anillos de la suerte y se lo entregaba a Hidan.

-Un gusto apostar contigo—Sonrió aún más el albino.

-¿En serio apostaron?—Dijo Kiba incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?—Suspiro Sasori.

Itachi se vio notoriamente relajado y bastante, pero bastante aliviado por el hecho de saber que su hermano menor no había muerto. Shisui casi no lo demostró, pero estaba igual de contento y aliviado de que ninguno de los dos termino por ser arrastrado por la mansión.

Hinata incluso lloro de alegría al escuchar que estaba vivo, llevando ambas manos a su pecho, dando gracias a toda entidad divina a la que le rezo mientras esperaba noticias suyas. Aunque la idea de pensar que estaba herido le preocupo, supo que en manos de la policía estaría bien… dentro de lo que cabe claro está.

Naemi compartió los sentimientos de Hinata.

Todos estaban tranquilos…

-Bueno… será mejor que se vayan antes de que cambie de opinión o lleguen por mi—Gai atrajo la atención de todos. Se alejó de Kiba que era su soporte, y se sentó sobre el pasto.

-Gracias—Hablo su archienemigo. —La próxima vez… te garantizo que nos enfrentaremos en serio, solo nosotros dos—

-Eso espero. Ahora, largo—Indico.

El resto no dijo nada más, y se desaparecieron entre el bosque.


	32. Chapter 32

-Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Cómo se declaran?—Decía un juez, mirando a ambos muchachos desde el estrado donde estaba. Su mirada tan fría y su voz grave, que no hacia otra cosa que indicarles a esos dos lo mucho que los detestaba.

Aquel juez era amigo de Hiashi Hyuga, y Padrino de Hinata. Un hombre que movió sus influencias de manera sucia para tener acceso a ese caso tan importante, mismo que tras algunas sesiones, donde escucharon testimonios de la Familia Hyuga, de otras víctimas que ellos no recordaban haberles hecho daño, de los Oficiales, y de un albino de ojos turquesas, estaba por concluir apenas ellos de declararan…

-Culpables—Dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

El Juez reprimió su sonrisa al escucharles decir eso. Las cosas pudieron haber ido mejor si aquellos dos tuvieran sus miradas en él y le miraran con repudio, pero Naruto y Sasuke mantenían sus miradas en algún punto. Dando la impresión de estar bastante resignados a lo que les pasaba.

La mirada de ese Juez se centró en la Familia de los Hyuga, mirando a la pequeña Hanabi quien tenía su atención en esos dos, mirándolos con un odio demasiado grande para una niña tan pequeña como ella; Neji les miraba más que con odio, con una sensación de satisfacción absoluta; La esposa de Hiashi solo tenía tristeza en sus ojos. Su mirada siguió hasta llegar con el patriarca Hyuga quien se veía satisfecho por lo que iba a decir su amigo.

-Les condenó a cadena perpetua sin libertad condicional—Fue difícil ocultar la alegría en sus palabras. Tomo el mazo de madera con su mano derecha, lo levanto y después lo dejo caer con fuerza un par de veces.

Dos oficiales pasaron por ellos, colocándoles las esposas en las manos, para acto seguido llevárselos.

La Familia Hyuga había hecho por fin justicia al daño que esos dos monstruos les hicieron, y se pudrirían en la cárcel. Porque si, ellos no quisieron llegar a la pena de muerte, porque aquello sería una muestra de compasión de su parte, y eso era lo que menos querían. Ellos querían que pagaran no solo por lo que hicieron a su querida hija, sino también por haberles involucrado en sus sucios negocios.

Algunos que miraron el caso, los supuestos "dañados", mostraron sin pena y pudor su alegría al verles siendo llevados y esposados, sabiendo que pasarían el resto de sus miserables vidas en la cárcel, donde se pudriría hasta su muerte.

Toneri había estado en la corte ese día, y había mirado la grandiosa escena. Ojala su amigo estuviese vivo para ver eso y ambos disfrutar de lo ocurrido.

Gracias a sus influencias, al dinero, y a la corrupción que existió en ese juicio, hacerles parecer auténticos monstruos a los ojos del juzgado, fue pan comido.

Todo había salido bien después de todo para él… el único problema era que aún no podía encontrar a su amada Hyuga, sin importar cuantas personas contrato para buscarla, nadie había dado con ella.

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde lo sucedido. Tres meses donde la mayor parte del tiempo estuvieron en un Hospital recuperándose de las heridas, y siendo sometidos a interrogatorios, mismos donde jamás dijeron una sola palabra sobre su organización. Solo habían dicho sus nombres, su edad, lugar de nacimiento y nada más. Aunque les ofrecieron un buen trato por algo de información, ellos se negaron a cooperar.

Y ahora, tras algunas horas después del juicio, iban en un autobús de color negro, con rejas en cada ventana, y una rejilla que les separaba del conductor y de los oficiales que acompañaban el transporte, junto a otros hombres que parecían charlar entre ellos sobre los crimines que cometieron. Vestían esos trajes de overoles en color gris oscuro, con sus nombres y números de reclusos.

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, esperando ver un convoy a los " _Rápidos y Furiosos"_ para sacarlo a él y Naruto de ese nuevo destino al que se dirigían. Pero por más que estuvo mirando, nada apareció. Él mismo sabía que aquello era imposible porque ninguno de sus hermanos era capaz de mantener un auto a velocidades elevadas sin volcarlo.

Se dirigían a una prisión de máxima seguridad en alguna parte del desierto que custodiaba a Suna y otra ciudad, donde los criminales peligrosos de ambas ciudades eran olvidados en ese lugar.

Pensó en muchas cosas durante ese transcurso, pensaba en donde estaba Kakashi y su hermano para sacarlo, donde estaban sus hermanos, pero más importante aún para él, era Hinata.

¿Que estaría haciendo ella ahora mismo? De seguro estaría preocupada por él. Se sintió culpable por hacerle eso. Ella no merecía a un hombre así, un hombre que solamente le estaba metiendo los sustos de su vida a la pobre, un hombre que si tuviese segundo nombre sería "Peligro", y que ahora, para añadirle, un hombre que se encarroñaría en prisión.

* * *

Tras pasar por todo el trámite, dos guardias les llevaron a una celda donde ambos se quedarían por el resto de su vida.

Avanzaban por las celdas, donde los demás reos les gritaban la clase de cosas que les harían apenas tuvieran oportunidad, otros les soltaban blasfemas bastantes interesantes, incluso hubo algunos que gritaron a ambos que terminarían por convertirse en sus perras.

Nada mejor que un reo gritando la clase de sartas sexuales que tenía pensado hacerles para darles la Bienvenida.

* * *

Tres meses después…

Era quizá la tercera pelea de la semana donde ambos chicos se vieron involucrados para defenderse de esos que no hacían más que acosarlos noche y día con la intensión de cumplir alguna de las muchas cosas que querían hacerles…. Entre ellas hacer a Sasuke el novio de uno solo por el hecho de que le gustaban los morenos.

Ambos eran buenos luchando, por separados ya eran peligrosos, pero juntos eran una amenaza total. Sin embargo, toda lucha al cabo de unos quince a treinta minutos era detenida por los guardias.

Y todos los involucrados llevados a aislamiento.

Una zona de celadas con anchas paredes de concreto y puertas de acero que solo tenían una ventanilla por donde pasaban la comida y el agua. Las celdas eran de un gris mucho más oscuro que el resto, y no poseía ninguna ventana, ni una sola cama, solo un retrete sucio.

A simple vista no era el mayor castigo de todos, pero la sensación de aislamiento que esas paredes traspiraban era sofocante. Eras capaz de sentir como la oscuridad te tragaba, de cómo entrabas en un estado donde solo eras tú contra tu conciencia, y claramente aquellos que estaban en un lugar como ese, cumpliendo cadenas perpetuas, tenían mucho de qué hablar.

Según los rumores que otros reos decían, habían existido hombres que se volvieron locos, incluso decían que a cierto momento de la noche, cuando escuchas el silencio, puedes apreciar las voces de los hombres que perdieron sus cabezas, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Pero aquello solo era eso… rumores.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Sasuke estaba sentado en aquella habitación. Miraba la oscuridad de una esquina. No sabía que era más oscuro, si su cabello y ojos o esa esquina de la cual, llegando a lo paranoico, creía que saldría alguna de esas bestias de cuentos de terror para matarlo y terminar con su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza al instante en forma de negación. Ya estaba enloqueciendo. Pero como no hacerlo, ya lo habían metido más veces a aislamiento que incluso tenía una celda especial.

Lo peor, era que el frio en esas épocas ya estaba pegando bastante fuerte, sobre todo en el desierto, y como el Alcaide de la prisión no pasaba las noches y días en esas celdas, no invertía en nada para poder disminuir aunque fuese un poco la temperatura.

Se tenía que abrazar a sí mismo para sobrellevar el frio. Y ni eso era suficiente, los peores momentos donde el frio realmente pegaba tan crudo, era en el lapso de la madrugada, donde gracias a ese frio era casi imposible conciliar el sueño o mantenerse caliente.

Momento así, solo deseaba la compañía de Hinata… Pensar en ella le valía para mantenerse a sí mismo en un estado óptimo, pero… ¿le serviría solo pensar en ella el resto de su estadía?

* * *

Su celda se abrió, mostrando a los guardias que le indicaban que saliera, que ya había cumplido con su castigo.

Al salir, y ser esposado de manos y pies como siempre a la hora de moverlos, vio a su amigo salir de la celda que estaba a un lado suyo. No se veía mejor que él, pero al menos esa sonrisa pequeña que le dedico le indico que estaba bien.

Las demás celdas se abrieron, pero cuando una de ellas fue revisada por dentro por los guardias, estos informaron que uno de los reclusos estaba muerto. Tal parecía ser que murió de hipotermia.

Otra víctima más que se cobraban esas celdas…

* * *

La hora del almuerzo era tranquila la mayoría de sus veces. Otras era testigo de peleas por robos de comida o por simples pleitos de pandillas.

Pero esta vez, ellos estaban almorzando tranquilos en una mesa junto a otros tipos que no les hacían el más mínimo caso.

-¿Crees que estén planeando algo?—Hablo Naruto moviendo esa extraña pasta gris que les servían de comida, junto a un pedazo de pan y un sencillo vaso de agua.

-No lo sé… quizá sí, o quizá no—Respondió Sasuke, de igual forma, moviendo la pasta de un lado a otro esperando no encontrar uñas o vello.—Siempre decía que si terminábamos en este lugar, jamás nos sacaría—

-Si… lo recuerdo—Acompaño su afirmación con el movimiento de su cabeza. —En ese caso… si vamos a pudrirnos aquí—Sasuke afirmo en silencio.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio después de eso. Recordando cada uno por su lado las palabras de Kakashi.

Siempre diciéndoles que si llegaban a caer en una prisión, él no se molestaría en sacarlos de ahí en un buen rato o nunca, ya dependía de su estado de humor.

Si, así era él.

* * *

Al día siguiente, les dejaron salir al patio. Sasuke caminaba por los alrededores en busca de alguna abertura o algún punto débil que pudieran explotar para poder salir de ese maldito lugar. Pero por más vueltas que daba, no encontraba nada que pudiera serle de ayuda.

Las torres donde estaban los vigilantes con rifles, paredes de concreto sólido, alambres de púas, y cemento en lugar de tierra o pasto. Aquello estaba diseñado de forma que nadie pudiese salir, no a menos que tengan a alguien dentro que les echara una mano. O que tuviese un arma…

Y claramente no poseían ninguna arma. Solo conocían a un tipo que traficaba cosas dentro de la prisión.

Como cigarrillos, algo de comida de mejor calidad, droga, entre otras cosas más. Más sin embargo, no podía conseguirles ningún arma. O al menos eso siempre decía ese sujeto a cualquier otro que quisiera comprarle algo.

Esa clase de personas que estaban dentro de la prisión era mejor tenerles como amigos. Y una de las cualidades de Naruto era hacer amistades, en menos tiempo del que pensó Sasuke, su mejor amigo/rival, y ese tipo se hicieron amigos.

El tipo decía que hasta que no pudiera ganarse la confianza de un oficial, no podría contrabandear una simple y sencilla navaja. Así que por el momento solo les quedaba esperar…

* * *

La noche llegaba tan solitaria como siempre. Fría y oscura. El silencio solo era roto por las pisadas de los guardias que hacían sus rondas nocturnas, o el sonido de los coyotes y cuervos sonando a la lejanía.

Esa noche sin querer, el moreno había guiado su mano hasta su entre pierna. Era un hombre con necesidades, mismas necesidades que no podían ser satisfechas en ese lugar. No a menos que quisiera a un hombre haciendo ese trabajo.

Porque si, durante su estadía, había un grupo de hombres que se dedicaban a hacer felices a otros hombres. Y a él le llegaron muchas propuestas.

Pero regresando al tema, esa noche su mente se dispuso a divagar en sus memorias. Al grado de llegar a una donde estaba con su hermosa Hyuga, siendo castigada con un látigo. Gracias a eso, ahora necesitaba urgentemente ayudarse a bajarse lo que cobro vida en sus pantalones.

Debajo de las mantas feas y rancias que les daban para dormir, metió una mano dentro para abrirse su ropa de interno y poder llevar una de sus manos hacia esa zona. El movimiento de la tela de su bóxer que movió para liberar su pene fue sublime.

Respingo al sentir su fría mano tocar su ya erecto miembro que estaba hirviendo por ser atendido. Aquel choque de temperaturas fue divino.

Debía ser lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a Naruto, y terminar rápido con lo que le estaba quemando.

Y así empezó. Moviendo su mano de abajo hacia arriba lentamente, mordió su labio inferior para evitar dejar escapar cualquier suspiro, pero aquello no serviría de mucho cuando fuera su respiración la que iniciara irregular.

Su mente se concentraba en ese recuerdo donde castigaba a Hinata. Ver las marcas rojas que dejaba sobre sus nalgas y muslos, los jadeos que escapaban dulcemente de sus labios al igual que algunos gemidos, la pose de cuatro en la que estaba donde la dejaba más que expuesta a él, sino que también dejaba ver todo lo que era de su propiedad.

La sensación de penetrarla, de escucharla gemir solo para él, de escucharla gritar de placer. Su cuerpo sudoroso, el rebote de sus senos, y la forma en la que su espalda se arqueaba una vez alcanzado su orgasmo.

Gracias a todo eso su mano se movía más y más rápido en toda la extensión de su masculinidad, dejando sentir como el líquido pre-seminal escapaba de la punta deslizándose hacia abajo. Se estaba conteniendo en dejar salir cualquier sonido que le comprometiera, pero le resultaba casi imposible, y lo peor era su respiración que se hacía irregular cada vez más.

Tenía bastante tiempo sin haber tenido acción ahí debajo, que aunque fuera atendido por sí mismo era muy placentero.

Paso algunos minutos con la misma velocidad, misma que fue aumentando a medida que más recuerdos llegaban a él con Hinata.

Nunca se debe subestimar el poder de la mente humana. Puesto que al momento en que el moreno llegaba a su tan necesitado clímax, podría jurar que escucho la voz de Hinata gimiendo su nombre.

Tuvo que llevar su mano libre a su boca para atrapar su propio gruñido de placer al momento en que todo su semen escapaba en una potente descarga, acompañada de espasmos musculares y una descarga eléctrica que traspasaba por todo su cuerpo llenándolo de un relajante placer.

Se quedó con la mano en su boca, haciendo lo posible por contener sus jadeos. Incluso se quedó quieto, esperando. Sentía la calidez de todo su semen manchando su mano y su ropa, misma que ahora debería de lavar apenas amanecería. Eso solo significaba que debería aguantarse así toda la noche. Sería lo más incómodo del mundo, pero valió completamente la pena.

Hubo silenció después de eso. Mismo que le dejo pensando si su amigo escucho algo.

Tal parecía ser que Naruto no se había despertado, pero eso era porque él rubio no estaba dormido. ¿Cómo lo supo Sasuke? Fácil. Observo una orilla de la cama de arriba donde estaba la mano del Uzumaki, misma que tras unos minutos había apretado con fuerza.

-¿Naruto?—Interrumpió Sasuke el silencio.

-¿Qué?—Fue la respuesta del Uzumaki tras unos minutos.

-¿Te has…?—

-No lo menciones—

Sasuke frunció los labios, y se quedó en silenció. Escucho como el colchón de arriba rechino, anunciando que el Uzumaki cambiaba de pose.

-Recordé a Naemi—Dijo Naruto tras ello. —No fue porque te escuche—

El Uchiha volvió a quedarse callado.

Sin comentarios.

* * *

El resto del tiempo, sino estaban luchando contra otros reclusos para defenderse, se la pasaban haciendo otro tipo de cosas. Algunas veces se ejercitaban, peleaban por diversión, o molestaban a los guardias.

Naruto decidió entrar a unas clases de pintura que les daban a los reos para controlar su ira. El no la necesitaba, era capaz de controlar su ira dando golpes a la pared, sus nudillos y la pared lo respaldaban, pero tenía que mantenerse ocupado. Según su nuevo amigo, "el traficante" o "Rata", como el mismo se llamó, mantenerse ocupado le ayudaría a sobre llevar el tiempo de estar en ese lugar. Lo debía saber él a quien ya habían metido más veces de las que podía contar con las manos.

Sasuke por su lado, decidió pasar algo de tiempo en la biblioteca. Nunca fue un gran fan de leer, ni siquiera terminaba los libros que Kakashi o su hermano le regalaban, siempre llegando a la mitad, o menos. Sin embargo, haciendo caso al mismo consejo, empezó por leer y por primera vez en toda su vida terminar un libro.

Una tarde, en la que el Uchiha y el Uzumaki estaban en su celda, jugando un juego de palabras que constaba decir palabras que tuvieran relación entre ellas. Un ejemplo; Si Sasuke decía agua, Naruto decía Hielo.

No era el juego más divertido de todos, pero era algo que les mantenía ocupados.

-¡Oigan, Oigan!—El traficante llegaba hasta la celda de ambos, se veía bastante contento o bastante animado. — ¡Les tengo una sorpresa!—

Naruto se sentó sobre su litera, mirando al tipo entrar. Sasuke continúo acostado sin prestarle atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Rata?—Dijo el Uzumaki.

-Miren, mi contacto acaba de darme este periódico—El hombre mostro el periódico.

-Vaya, jamás había visto un periódico antes. Gracias, ahora puedo morir tranquilo—Soltó con sarcasmo el Uchiha.

-Bueno, si a ti no te importa, a Naruto si—El tipo le entrego una hoja del periódico al rubio quien al verla sintió a su corazón saltar alegremente.

Sasuke extrañado por el mutismo de su amigo, se levantó de la cama para verlo. Naruto sostenía el periódico mientras que sus ojos mostraban un inusual brillo que solo había visto cuando Naemi estaba con él.

-¿Pero…?—Señalo Naruto.

-Fue después de que les metieron aquí, un guardia me pidió tirarlo, pero apenas leí el encabezado, supuse que les interesaría—

Naruto entrego la hoja del periódico a Sasuke, misma donde venía de título _**"Extravagante Mansión a las afueras, quemada hasta los cimientos"**_ Bajo el encabezado, venia la información de los cuerpos carbonizados que se encontraron, lo que los bomberos tardaron en apagar todo el fuego, identidades, etc. Pero lo que provoco la sorpresa del Uzumaki, era una fotografía de Naemi y una de Obito, donde señalaban que el Padre había muerto y la hija estaba desaparecida.

Antes de continuar leyendo, el tipo le paso a Sasuke el resto del periódico. Donde fue su turno de quedarse callado como idiota.

Venia una fotografía de la Familia Hyuga, junto a una donde solamente estaba Hinata. La noticia abarcaba muchas más páginas, donde se exponía el caso y lo que los medios exageraban sobre lo sucedido con sus teorías locas. Pero ahora entendía porque llegaba contento aquel tipo.

Ninguno de ellos tenía una fotografía de sus adoradas mujeres, y un recorte de periódico era mejor que nada.

-Tomen esto como agradecimiento por protegerme—Dijo el tipo.

-Gracias, Rata—Le sonrió el Uzumaki quien empezaba a hacer dobleces al periódico para cortar la fotografía de Naemi.

El tipo le regreso la sonrisa.

-Bueno, me voy, tengo que recibir la nueva mercancía, les dejo—Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

-Gracias—Escucho decir de Sasuke. —Un recorte es mejor que nada—

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Estoy seguro de que ella te extraña igual—No dijo más y solo salió de la celda, dejándolos solos con aquellos recortes.

Sasuke se quedó mirando el recorte, pensando en lo que dijo Rata antes de irse.

Ella también le extrañaba… debía hacerlo, era su novio, su prometido y amante. Debía extrañarlo tanto como él la extrañaba a ella.

Si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más…


	33. Chapter 33

Dos años y medio más tarde…

* * *

-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!—Gritaban los reclusos alrededor de esos dos que se liaban a golpes en la cafetería. La pelea de la semana nunca debía faltar, siendo protagonista de esta el Uzumaki, quien se enfadó contra otro tipo que le robo su porción de pan.

Naruto estaba tan acostumbrado ya a liarse a golpes con cualquiera que se sintiera lo suficientemente macho para hacerle frente. A principios muchos se metían con él y con Sasuke por ser los nuevos, más aparte por lo jóvenes que lucían ambos, la gran mayoría pensaba que será pan comido someterlos como sus putas, pero ahora, era muy inusual que algún tipo quisiera meterse con ellos. Habían demostrado lo que Kakashi les enseño, y eso basto para mantener su estatus de peligrosos y eso evitaba que se les acercaran a hacerles algo…

Pero siempre estaba el machito dispuesto hacerlo.

Los guardias no tardaron nada en llegar a ellos y separarlos a base de gas pimienta y la cachiporra. Terminando así con la diversión de los presos.

-Siempre metiéndose en líos, Uzumaki—Hablo el guardia que ya conocía al chico de sus pleitos. Podría añadirle que ese rubio era su "favorito"

-¡No fue mi culpa, ese hijo de puta empezó!—El sujeto se defendió a base de blasfemias cuando Naruto le llamo así. Y como buen altanero que se estaba volviendo, se defendió de igual forma.

-No me importa quien comenzó, los dos se van a aislamiento por lo que queda de la semana—Sentenció y dio la orden a los dos guardias que les tenían que se los llevaran.

* * *

Sasuke regresaba de la biblioteca cuando vio a su amigo siendo llevado nuevamente a aislamiento. No evito suspirar. Nunca iba a entender, y si las cosas seguían así, trasladarían al rubio a aislamiento por el resto de su vida.

Él, a diferencia de su amigo, adquirió aquel buen y quizá el mejor habito, que Kakashi les dejo. Y ese era el de leer. Ahora, ya no solamente terminaba los libros, sino que también entendía porque a su Padre le gustaba tanto.

Casi por inercia pensó en todos ellos… ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Estarían planeando algo para sacarlos de la cárcel? O… ¿es que se olvidaron de ellos?

No evito agobiarse él mismo con toda idea, pensamiento o duda.

Ya había pasado dos años y medio, y ellos nunca aparecieron. Nunca hubo una llamada, nunca hubo un mensaje o alguna señal de que estuvieran tramando algo para sacarlos, no hubo nada.

Día con día que pasaba encerrado en ese lugar, sentía las energías de vivir siendo consumidas. Lo único que tenía de Hinata era aquel recorte maltratado de periódico que la Rata les había dado como regalo hacía tiempo. Ese recorte era su única fuente de esperanza, era lo único que le ayudaba a sobre llevar su castigo.

Casi cada noche, por no decir que la gran mayoría, soñaba con ella. Soñaba con volver a su lado, con despertar y verla dormida aun lado suyo. Extrañaba besarla, molestarla, hacer el amor… ¡La extrañaba como un condenado! La extrañaba como un esclavo a la libertad.

-Oye Sasuke—Hablo Rata. El reo amigo de Naruto que traficaba con cosas.

-¿Qué quieres?—Sino fuera porque aquel tipo les proporciono los recortes, pasaría de él como con cualquier otro reo.

-Escuche que habrá revuelta en la noche—Comento siguiendo al Uchiha al interior de su celda.

-Saldrá mal como otras veces—Dijo sin mayor interés mientras se sentaba en su cama dispuesto a leer el nuevo libro que le prestaron.

-No, no, no—Negó velozmente el tipo. —Eh oído que esta vez los que van a fugarse tienen hombres dentro de la prisión—Imitando a Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

Sin embargo el Uchiha no se mostraba convencido por lo que decía ese hombre. Muchas otras veces, intentaban escapar, y todas esas veces terminaban en aislamiento una semana y media.

-Mira, sino estuviera seguro de que varios lograran salir, no te daría esto para que sacaras a Naruto de asilamiento—Rata metió una mano dentro de sus ropas, y saco lo que era una navaja pequeña. —Gracias a ustedes dos me han dejado tranquilo, y se los debo, por fin conseguí que un guardia hiciera de la vista gorda para dejarme pasar con esta navaja—

Sasuke tomo la navaja antes de que algún guardia los viera. En todo ese tiempo dentro, aquel sujeto jamás les ofreció una navaja, cosa que ahora le hizo creer más en sus palabras sobre la revuelta que trataban de hacer.

-Mucha suerte—Dijo el tipo antes de salir de la celda.

Observo la navaja antes de guardarla bajo su almohada. Esa podría ser la oportunidad que buscaban para escapar. Sin mostrar nada más, abrió su libro para iniciar con su lectura.

* * *

Pasaba la media noche, cuando el estridente sonido de la sirena comenzó a sonar por toda la prisión.

Sasuke se levantó de sobre saltó de la cama, viendo la escena que se desarrollaba fuera de su celda. La puerta de la celda estaba abierta, había muy pocas luces fuera, entre ellas una de color rojo que giraba. Guardias que corrían de un lado a otro siendo perseguidos por los reclusos; otros que hacían lo posible por defenderse.

Tomo la navaja de debajo de su almohada, y salió disparado de su celda. Todo estaba siendo un caos, hombres siendo golpeados, otros muertos, otros siendo violados, solo hacía falta fuego para hacerle sentir que estaba en el infierno.

Otras veces se había intentado escapar, otras veces habían intentado un motín pero ninguno resulto como el de ahora. No al menos a ese grado de caos.

Unos presos pelearon contra él, pero gracias a esa navaja pudo dejarlos agonizantes en el suelo. Tras ello, continuo con su carrerita hacia la zona de aislamiento, donde las celdas ya estaban abiertas y su amigo se las apañaba solo contra dos tipos.

-Veo que te diviertes—Hablo Sasuke quien llegaba enterrando la navaja en la parte baja de la espalda de uno de ellos. Si algo aprendió del desgraciado de Kuro, ese era el de la magia de torcer el arma dentro del cuerpo de su rival.

-Sí, hacia tanto que no me divertía como ahora—Sonrió el Uzumaki rematando al tipo con una patada al estómago.

-Debemos aprovechar esto para salir de aquí—

-No tienes que decírmelo dos veces-ttebayo—Y así sin más se pusieron en marcha para salir de ese lugar.

* * *

Corrían como los condenados que eran en busca de alguna ruta de escape. En medio del caos, de la destrucción y masacre que los presos no contralaban contra los guardias. Era más que evidente que muchos tenían asuntos pendientes con los guardias por lo abusivos que eran, o simplemente por sus instintos psicópatas.

Un pirómano prendió fuego a las camas, y a los guardias que corrían de un lado a otro, envueltos en fuego. El aroma de la sangre, el sudor y ahora, el fuego se olía perfectamente en todo momento. Los gritos de súplica de los guardias o de otros reos, resonaban en las paredes con fuerza, llegando al grado de sentir incluso el arder de sus propias gargantas solo por imaginarse los gritos tan desgarradores. Las sirenas que empeoraban el ambiente con su estridente zumbar de alerta.

Ahora mismo, los dos se sentían atrapados en el infierno. Como si estuviesen en alguno de los pisos del inframundo, buscando una forma de salir, abriéndose paso solamente con sus puños y la pequeña navaja que llevaban como únicas armas.

No paso mucho para que los refuerzos llegaran hasta la Prisión. Y comenzaran por retomar el control, o hacer el intento.

Los equipos S.W.A.T. llegando armados, helicópteros a las afueras y patrullas 4x4 listas para recorrer el desierto en busca de aquellos que lograran salir.

Ambos llegaron casi al final de un corredor, donde solamente al girar estaba el último tramo para salir de ese asqueroso lugar. Sin embargo, los agentes ya estaban en ese lugar, reteniendo a cualquiera que quisiera salir.

Evidentemente no podían salir usando una navaja y sus puños. Podrían intentarlo, pero terminarían perdiendo en cuestión de segundos. Sasuke pensó otra forma de salir, debía recordar otra forma…

-¡Sasuke!—El mencionado giro en dirección de su amigo quien era sometido por dos agentes de la S.W.A.T. Que aparecieron casi de la nada.

Iba a su ayuda, cuando otros dos llegaron por él. Su navaja no fue de gran ayuda, y menos cuando uno de ellos uso un pañuelo con lo que reconoció era cloroformo. Trato de herir a alguno de ellos, pero el efecto de esa sustancia actuó demasiado rápido. En cuestión de segundos, sus parpados pesaron, lo último que vio fue a su amigo caer al mismo sueño que él.

* * *

Despertó.

Sus parpados pesaban, su cabeza dolía y se sentía bastante mareado. Usualmente era él quien hacia dormir a sus víctimas con ese cloroformo, así que esta vez que fue él a quien sometieron con eso, se hizo la promesa de no hacerlo otra vez.

Se reincorporo sobre lo que reconoció era una cama. Sus ropas habían cambiado a una que constaba de un pantalón de pijama rojo con una playera en color negro.

Espero a que terminar de espabilarse del sueño para empezar a prestar atención a su entorno.

La habitación era pequeña, con piso de madera de caoba, ventanales amplios a la izquierda con una puerta de cristal que estaba abierta, misma que dejaba entrar una brisa suave con un cierto y peculiar aroma marino.

Al lado contrario de eso, estaba lo que podría decir que era un armario. Enfrente a la cama, estaba una T.V. sobre un mueble.

No recordaba haber estado en ese lugar antes. Quiso disfrutar la cama un poco, tanto tiempo durmiendo sobre los colchones rancios y duros de la prisión le hicieron sentir que estaba sobre nubes. Pero no tenía tiempo, debía averiguar dónde estaba y saber sino se encontraba en peligro.

Se puso de pie, y empezó caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba entreabierta. Salió, al pasillo y escucho algo de una habitación cercana. Camino por el pasillo, mismo donde estaba un espejo adornando un lado de la pared.

En prisión, muy rara vez se miraba en el espejo. La última vez que recordó haberse visto fue en la víspera de Navidad del año pasado. Ahora que se miraba, notando cambios muy pequeños, entre ellos el largo de su cabello. Comprendía perfectamente porque otros reos le querían, unos centímetros más largos y parecería chica.

Una risa le saco de su trance mirándose a sí mismo. Una risa muy peculiar.

Avanzo velozmente hacia la habitación donde escucho aquella risa, la puerta también estaba entreabierta, misma que empujo con suavidad para toparse con la imagen más bella del mundo, una imagen que quedaría grabada en su memoria por siempre.

De pie, estaba Hinata, con un vestido azul claro, su cabello suelto y con un bebe sobre su pecho, al que mecía de un lado a otro con suavidad. La habitación tenia diseños de color azul claro, gran variedad de juguetes, entre ellos un panda gigante, una cuna detrás de donde estaba ella, con un móvil de lunas y estrellas.

Hinata al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que continuaba meciendo al bebe de un lado a otro, a su vez que tarareaba una canción de cuna.

-Adivina, te tengo una sorpresa, Hikari—Escucho decir a Hinata. —Papá ya está en casa… por fin conocerás a Papi—Continuo hablándole al bebe que reía alegremente por lo que su Madre decía.

Sasuke solo se quedó quieto en su lugar. Ese bebe… ese bebe que llevaba Hinata en sus brazos, era suyo. Pero, ¿En qué momento paso eso?

-Mi hijo—Soltó, haciendo a la Hyuga salir de su trabajo materno para mirarlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, con una sonrisa amplia y quizá la más bella que alguna vez vio, sus ojos se veían tan brillantes y llenos de esa dulzura que tanto le caracterizaba, con un adorable rosa pálido tintando sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba más largo que antes, llegando un poco por debajo de su cintura.

-Bienvenido a casa… Sasuke—Camino hasta llegar con él. Aun con él bebe en brazos. —Quiero que conozcas a alguien—Hinata reacomodo al bebe sobre su pecho, para poder ver a ese pequeño de casi dos años.

El Uchiha se quedó mirando a ese pequeño en los brazos de Hinata, mismo que le miraba con esos pequeños ojos negros. Su piel era clara, y sus mejillas regordetas. Su corto cabello era color negro, no cabía la menor duda de que ese pequeño era suyo. Llevaba una playera pequeña en color azul oscuro y unos shorts pequeños en color blanco.

Tanto él bebe como él, se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante unos instantes, hasta que el pequeño sonrió y movió sus brazos alegremente, como si supiera que él era su Padre.

-¿Quieres cargarlo?—Por un instante quería negarse, no tenía ni idea de cómo cargar un bebe. ¿Y si lo dejaba caer?—Tranquilo, coloca tus brazos como si fueras a acunarlo—Le sonrió con dulzura la Hyuga, como si hubiese sido capaz de leer lo que sentía.

Dicho y hecho, hizo los brazos como ella pidió. Y después dejo al bebe sobre sus brazos.

Era tan… raro tener a una criatura tan pequeña en sus brazos, misma que le sonreía y movía sus brazos hacia él, como si quisiera abrazarlo o algo así, no podía entender bien lo que quería de todos modos.

Observo a Hinata, y después al bebe. Parecía que buscaba una explicación a lo que estaba pasando. Hinata le sonrió. Y después empezó a narrar.

" _Cuando salimos de la mansión. Gaara nos ofreció alojo en lo que nos recuperábamos. Pasamos casi un mes con él. No habríamos pasado mucho, de no ser porque a Kakashi le habían robado hasta el último centavo de sus cuentas._

 _Al parecer, Kuro continuo vengándose, incluso desde el mas allá._

 _Pain se hizo cargo de todo al igual que el resto de la organización. No teníamos que ser genios para saber a donde fue a dar todo el dinero de Kakashi._

 _Evidentemente, la muerte de Kuro atrajo muchos más problemas de los que me gustaría recordar. Varios criminales quisieron muerto a Kakashi y a Gaara por ayudarlo, pero, no contaban con que el antiguo líder de Kumogakuren, estuviese de nuestro lado. El amigo de Naruto, Killer Bee. Gracias a él, nos dejaron en tranquilos, al menos por un tiempo que nos brindó protección._

 _Pero no fue todo._

 _Yo al igual que Naemi, nos pusimos mal y no entendíamos porque. No hasta que Ino y Sakura nos llevaron hasta con una ginecóloga. Toda vía recuerdo sus palabras._

 _-Felicidades, estas embarazada—_

 _Yo estaba tan contenta, tan alegre y muy, pero muy feliz. Pero no solo yo esperaba una sorpresita como esta, Naemi también._

 _Con la noticia de nuestro embarazo, nos refugiamos en la mansión de Kakashi que está en una costa._

 _La noticia de su arresto y su juicio fue esparcida. Todos queríamos sacarlos de ese embrollo, de ese lugar tan horrible, pero, mientras Kakashi no tuviese dinero, y Toneri estuviera al asecho de cualquier de nosotros al igual que la policía, no podíamos hacer nada más que esperar. Y rogar porque ustedes estuviesen bien._

 _Kakashi y Pain, ordenaron que no debíamos de ponernos en contacto con ustedes, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiéramos saber cómo estaban sin hacérselos saber. Shisui tenía un amigo que fue arrestado, según recuerdo su sobre nombre era Rata._

 _Ese tipo nos ponía al tanto de ustedes._

 _Cada día, cada noche, cada momento, quería enviarte una carta, decirte lo mucho que te extrañaba. Quería decirte la noticia de que serías Padre, quería ver tu expresión, quería que estuvieras conmigo en cada momento. Pero sabía que no podría ser así…_

 _Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para poder asesinar a Toneri, no sin antes entregara todo el dinero que le robaron a Kakashi y pagara por lo que hizo hacia ustedes pagando por testimonios falsos y un jurado corrupto._

 _Hace un mes pudieron cumplir con su cometido. Pudieron matarlo, no sin antes entregar todo su tesoro. Sin él, sin sus hombres vigilando cada rincón de Konoha, y sus contactos dentro de la prisión, fue fácil sacarlos. A base del plan de Shikamaru._

 _Un plan que constaba de disfrazar a Shisui, a Itachi, Yahiko y Kakashi de agentes de la S.W.A.T. y entraran por ustedes en el caos que Sasori haría una vez que hackeo la red de la prisión."_

Concluyo su narración mirando al Uchiha. Ahora ya todo tenía sentido. La razón por la cual Kakashi y el resto no habían podido ir a sacarlos de prisión, porque ese tal Rata era tan entrometido, pero no explicaba en que momento fue que ese pequeño se había hecho.

-¿Recuerdas esa última noche en la mansión?—Dijo Hinata acariciando dulcemente la cabeza del pequeño. Sasuke afirmo. —A esas alturas, lo que Tsunade había usado en nosotras, ya no funcionaba como debería… y bueno… el pequeño Hikari nació—

-¿Hikari?—El Uchiha le miro encarnando una ceja.

-Fue idea de Itachi y Shisui… y a mí me gusto. Su nombre significa "Luz"—Ella sonrió nostálgica al recordar como los dos Uchihas se discutirán un nombre. Pensando en que debía ser uno que al menor de ellos le gustara. Que mejor que un hijo cuyo nombre significaba Luz, para ellos que habían vivido casi toda su vida en la oscuridad.

-Pa… pa—Sasuke reacciono a las palabras que decía el pequeño que le miraba con una sonrisa. —Pa… pa—

-Fuiste su primera palabra—Dijo Hinata.—La dijo hace unos dos meses maso menos… le mostraba una fotografía tuya, y le decía que tú eras su Papa… y simplemente lo dijo—Esa sonrisa que surcaba las mejillas de Hinata se convirtió automáticamente en la favorita del Uchiha. Una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan llena de vida, tan… perfecta.

-¿Le mostrabas fotografías mías? ¿de dónde las sacaste?—El pequeño se movió de forma que se recostó sobre el pecho de Sasuke, para poder continuar mordiendo su puño que llenaba de saliva, y después empezar a tirar de la playera de Sasuke.

-Kakashi me las dio—Respondió sonrojada la Hyuga. —Y yo se las mostraba para que cuando te viera, no fueras un extraño—

-Papá—Dijo el pequeño llamando la atención nuevamente.

Sasuke le observo, y le pequeño volvió a su tarea de moderó su puño, no sin antes sonreírle. Parecía divertirle llamarle y sonreírle. Parecía que quería cerciorarse de que ese hombre era realmente la persona que su Madre decía que era… su Padre.

Antes continuar con más preguntas, sintió un abrazo de la Hyuga, misma que hundía su rostro en su pecho, la escucho sollozar, y aumentar más la fuerza en los brazos de ella.

-Te extrañe tanto—Sollozo Hinata. —Creí… creí que te había perdido—Y no era mentira. Ambos se extrañaban como locos. Pero Hinata era fuerte por su pequeño, y por la promesa de Kakashi. Quien había prometido sacar a sus hijos de ese lugar, costara lo que costara.

-Yo también te extrañe—Dijo el Uchiha. Quien cargo al bebe solo con un brazo, y con el otro rodeaba a Hinata, estrechándola con fuerza. Era un momento sencillamente único.

En ese momento… entendía aquello que por mucho tiempo solo pensaba que era una palabra sin significado aparente, una palabra que fue inventada para ilusionar a los hombres con que era posible sentir aquello.

Se sentía Feliz. Completamente Feliz.

* * *

Toda su vida se había resumido en drogas, en alcohol, en mujeres que paseaban por su cama, en muerte y torturas. Una vida huyendo siempre de los hombres buenos. Una vida que no tenía sentido para él en lo más mínimo.

Siempre vacío, siempre solitario, siempre… la misma mierda.

Su vida había iniciado muy mal, pero bien dicen que lo que mal empieza, termina bien. Antes él lo dudaba, y creía que una vez iniciado mal, mal terminaría, así como el resto de personas que conocía que se dedicaban a esa vida despiadada.

Pensaba que terminaría muerto en el mejor de los casos, con una bala entre la sien. O con alguna sobre dosis, o que moriría por su imprudencia juvenil. Cualquier cosa que pudiera matarlo.

A fin de cuentas, nada de eso sucedió.

Solo paso,-a lo que ellos llamaban-, tortura eterna. Solo se enamoró.

Era un amor que comenzó siendo una enfermiza obsesión, que paso a ser odio por una parte, pero que al final termino con un amor puro.

* * *

Salieron como una familia, para reunirse con el resto de la organización. Mismos que les esperaban en la playa privada que anteriormente pertenecía a Toneri. Para celebrar la libertad, y el inicio de una nueva vida.

Sasuke fue encerrado en un abrazo por parte de Itachi, y uno de Kakashi, quien tras enterarse de que su querida mujercita estaba en cinta, se volvió un manojo de alegría y felicidad, a quien importándole poco lo mucho que su hijo adoptivo se negara, termino por abrazarlo de igual forma.

Hidan y Kakuzu, le recibieron con bromas. Shikamaru con un sencillo apretón de manos y una sonrisa de ver a su hermano adoptivo. Kiba le abrazo, y le soltó de golpe al recordar lo mucho que detestaba el Uchiha el contacto cercano de esa forma. Sasori emitió a Shikamaru, con un sencillo apretón de manos.

Pain y Shisui le recibieron un choque de puños, aunque el Uchiha se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y le dio un abrazo corto.

Después de todo, habían pasado mucho sin verse.

Por último, vio a su amigo rubio llegando con él, con una niña pequeña casi de la misma edad de su hijo. La pequeña era rubia, del mismo tono de cabello que Naruto, pero sus ojos eran del color de Naemi. Su piel era rosada al igual que la Mamá, y llevaba un pequeño vestido naranja con un short pequeño de color negro debajo.

-¡A! Mira nada más al bebe del Teme—Señalo Naruto al pequeño. —Menos más que se parece a la Mamá-ttebayo—Sonrió el Uzumaki con broma al Uchiha.

-Lo mismo digo—Soltó Sasuke con media sonrisa.

-Idiota—Susurro su amigo.

-¿Cómo se llama?—Cuestiono Sasuke a Naemi.

-Akane—Sonrió ella a su respuesta.

-Mi princesa, Akane—Dijo Naruto, abrazando cariñosamente a su hija, y levantándola después en el aire, haciéndola reír. —Mi princesa—Canturreo el rubio.

-¿Quieres venir con la tía Naemi, Hikari?—Dijo la mujer del Uzumaki, tendiendo sus brazos hacia el pequeño. —Estoy segura de que Mami y Papi quieren hablar a solas—La rubia les sonrió a ambos, y después al pequeño.

-¿Tu y Naruto no tienen que hablar también?—Dijo Sasuke, mirando como su hijo prestaba mucha atención a la forma de juego de Naruto y su hija.

-Ya hablamos—Dijo Naruto deteniendo el juego con su hija, y recargándola contra su pecho. —Cuando desperté, Naemi estaba conmigo y Akane dormida en su cuna. "Hablamos" en silenció—Sonrió el Uzumaki con picardía.

Los contrarios se miraron entre ellos.

-Cuídalo mucho—Ordeno Sasuke mientras cargaba a su pequeño y se lo pasaba a Naemi. Quien al estar en sus brazos demando ser cargado por Naruto, queriendo jugar como lo había hecho con su hija.

-Creo que alguien quiere jugar—Dijo Naemi, quien le pasaba al pequeño Hikari a Naruto, y Akane regresaba a sus brazos.

Sasuke le fulmino con la mirada, al Uzumaki.

-Vamos, Hikari—Sonrió el rubio. —Yo jugare contigo, ya que tu Padre es un amargado. Si lo es, si lo es—Dijo entre risas.

Y la mirada aumento más contra el rubio, pero a este poco le importaba.

-Anda, Sasuke… váyanse a charlar… cuidaremos de Hikari—Sonrió Naemi a ambos.

Hinata tomo al Uchiha de la mano, y tiro suavemente de ella para hacerlo moverse, no sin fulminar de último a su opuesto, pero Naruto no prestaba atención a sus miradas llenas de ira, estaba más ocupado haciendo reír a su hijo.

* * *

Una de las muchas fantasías que tienen las mujeres, es hacer el amor en la playa con su pareja en el atardecer. Nadie sabe bien porque, o al menos Hinata no lo sabía hasta hace unos momentos.

Sasuke y ella habían "charlado" en su hogar. El lugar donde vivían, era nada y nada menos que una playa privada, que como se mencionó antes, era de Toneri. Misma donde estaba una mansión grande en el centro, y varias pequeñas mansiones a sus alrededores. No había nada que las separara. Era un lugar perfecto para la Familia de Kakashi.

Así que, apenas llegar a su hogar, Sasuke se había lanzado sobre ella como una fiera salvaje. Dos, casi tres años sin ella, sin contactos físicos, sin caricias y sin besos. Era más que evidente la necesidad de uno por el otro.

Besos desenfrenados, que daban inicio a una lucha entre sus lenguas por ver quien dominaba a quien. Pero más que una lucha, era la necesidad de saborearse el uno al otro. Recordar cada detalle de sus bocas, cada sensación que provocaba aquella danza lujuriosa y obscena que podían sentir.

Sasuke le había arrojado a la cama con violencia, aunque no era su intención, pero a esas alturas no podía controlarse, no podía frenar sus instintos, ni a la bestia interna que tiraba de él para hacerla suya. Y podría sonar extraño de su parte, pero a Hinata le excito incluso más ese movimiento de rudeza. No por nada había extrañado sus castigos.

La observo, sobre la cama, con su respiración agitada, algo de saliva corriendo por la comisura de sus labios, jadeando por la falta de aire que él había causado; la ropa que estaba a medias sacada y movida y ese sonrojo que tanto lo volvía loco.

Y ella le miro, su sola mirada decía todo. Sus ojos inundados de lujuria; su cuerpo casi desnudo; y esas pequeñas gotas de sudor que empezaban a verse bajar por su cuello, y recorrer celosamente su pecho expuesto.

Ahí estaban… esos dos amantes, listos para entregarse el uno al otro hasta que sus cuerpos no aguantaran más.

Sasuke se trepo a gatas sobre ella, y la beso despacio. O al menos eso intento, puesto que apenas saborear sus labios otra vez, ese beso se volvió intenso. Sus manos acariciaron sus hombros, y después fueron bajando poco a poco por sus brazos hasta sus muñecas, para después ser llevabas hasta el escote de ese ligero vestido azul que llevaba.

Apenas poner sus manos sobre ese escote, aplico toda su fuerza para romperlo completamente. Dejando expuesta la ropa interior que yacía bajo el mismo.

Observo la suave y pálida piel de su mujer. Hinata al verse siendo vista de esa forma tan aguda, se cubrió de inmediato la zona del vientre con vergüenza.

-¿Qué sucede?—Hablo Sasuke al verla actuar.

-Mi… mi vientre ya no es como antes—desvió su mirada, apenada y sonrojada a alguna otra parte. El cuerpo de una mujer difícilmente vuelve a ser perfecto tras un embarazo.

El Uchiha torció sus labios. Llevo sus manos hasta las de Hinata, y las quito de esa zona que estaba protegiendo inútilmente de él, sin importar sus protestas y lo mucho que se negara. Y en efecto, el vientre de ella no era plano como él lo recordaba, ahora se veían unos pequeños kilos extra y la piel flácida. Pero eso no significaba puntos menos de belleza.

Se inclinó, besando su vientre y repartiendo pequeños besos sobre el mismo.

-No me importa como luzcas… yo te amo—Dijo el Uchiha al cabo de unos minutos repartiendo besos sobre su vientre. —Yo te amo—Dijo casi de último, mientras acariciaba esa zona en específico con mucho cuidado.

Hinata enterneció por sus palabras. Le tomo del rostro, y le guio hasta llevar de nueva cuenta sus labios con los de ella, besándolo con ese amor tan bello que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Y yo te amo a ti—Ambos se sonrieron. Y volvieron a besarse, sellando la declaración amor.

Las traviesas manos de Sasuke reaccionaron para acariciar sus hombros, ir bajando poco a poco por su pecho, para romper el sujetador por la parte de enfrente; con ello realizado, fueron bajando nueva y lentamente por su vientre, hasta llegar a sus bragas, mismas que fueron retiradas lentamente.

Como si al momento de sacarlas aprovechara para acariciar sus piernas celosamente, haciendo que la piel de Hinata reaccionara en pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

Apenas liberarla de toda su ropa, él se liberó la suya, quedando desnudo junto a ella.

Sus pieles se rozaban, a su vez que volvían a besarse con gran deseo. Antes que Sasuke tomara el control, Hinata se lo arrebato, cambiando las posiciones, siendo ella quien estuviese encima de él.

Un gesto que dejo al moreno sorprendido.

Esta vez, sería ella quien tomaría las riendas, y decidiría en que momento llegarían juntos al clímax. Comenzó por rozar intimidad con la de él, sacando esos sonidos únicos de los labios del moreno. Esos gruñidos eran autentica música para ella.

Pero no podía gastar todo su tiempo en aquel juego.

Tras unos minutos de esa forma, y terminar por lubricarse el uno al otro, tanto con los fluidos pre-seminales del Uchiha y sus propios fluidos vaginales, se dispuso a auto-penetrarse.

Lentamente toda la hombría de Sasuke fue entrando en ella, centímetro por centímetro era gozado por ambos, hasta que todo estuvo dentro.

Hinata se quedó quieta un poco tiempo, puesto que estaba segura de que si se movía apenas estuviera toda su hombría dentro, terminaría y eso era lo que menos quería, al menos en ese momento.

Tuvo que hacer de todo su autocontrol para evitar hacerlo, y era consciente de que Sasuke también pasaba por lo mismo, no por nada le vio fruncir sus labios y estrujar la sabana bajo suyo.

Coloco ambas manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke, acomodo bien sus piernas a cada lado de él, y comenzó por mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo.

Era una misión, imposible para Sasuke al menos, tener que contenerse cuando miraba ese espectáculo. Lo único que atinaba a hacer, era colocar sus manos, no en las caderas de la Hyuga, sino en sus nalgas, mismas que masajeaba constantemente. Pero no solamente estaría haciendo es, llevo sus manos a las piernas de ella, acariciando centímetro a centímetro la piel que pasaba por debajo.

Quería recordar cada sensación, cada parte de ella.

Se fue reincorporando poco a poco sobre la cama, acariciando su espalda mientras lo hacía. Las manos de Sasuke tocando su espalda, parecían llamas que le encendían más de lo que su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a soportar, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas reaccionaban velozmente con suaves descargas eléctricas de placer. Sasuke atrapo entre los rebotes, uno de los senos de Hinata, introduciéndolo a su boca, aprisionando ese botón de carne erecto del cual comenzó a mamar ruidosamente a propósito.

-¿No te quedo algo de leche para mí?—Dijo con esa voz grave y ronca, mirándola directo a los ojos, haciendo que esa mirada penetrara más profundo que su pene dentro de ella.

Su pregunta hizo que la Hyuga se colorara hasta la medula, y esa mirada le hiciera mojarse aún más de lo que estaba, sino estuviese ocupada moviéndose y sus manos ahora apoyadas sobre los hombros del Uchiha, se ocultaría por la vergüenza.

Esa era quizá otra cosa que extrañaba de él. Esos comentarios sucios y obscenos que decía.

Continuaron, en esa posición unos minutos más, mismos en los cuales Hinata estaba por llegar hasta su clímax, pero Sasuke aún no quería la diversión terminara, por lo tanto la detuvo.

La detuvo, casi al momento de llegar.

-Aun no—Dijo roncamente. —Aun no—

La movió de encima suyo, para cambiar a una nueva posición, y ser él quien dominara. Le sentó sobre sus piernas, haciéndola penetrarse hasta el fondo con esa nueva posición, donde los brazos de la Hyuga se envolvieron en su cuello; sus senos se aplastaran contra su pecho y sus piernas le rodearan la cintura.

-En esta posición… disfrutaremos más, el uno, del otro—Susurro Sasuke hacia su oído con una sensualidad exquisita.

Recargo la espalda de Hinata contra la cabecera de la cama, y sin piedad alguna, comenzó por mover sus caderas en unos compas veloces y profundos. El por su lado, apoyo ambas manos en la cabecera para darse más impulso.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, al igual que sonoro golpeteo de sus caderas.

Unieron sus labios, dando como resultado lo que Sasuke prometió. El deleite.

Minutos así, ambos llegaron hasta donde tanto ansiaban llegar. Al orgasmo. Aunque Hinata lo alcanzo primero, creando la reacción de que sus paredes vaginales se contrajeran, apretando placenteramente el pene del Uchiha, y conducirlo a los campos elíseos.

Toda la descarga de su esencia fue vaciada dentro de ella. Ampliando las sensaciones de lo exquisito y lo obsceno, al igual que el volumen de sus gemidos.

* * *

Así duraron, un buen rato, ambos abrazados el uno al otro. En medio del silenció de ambos, y el sonido lejano del océano.

No existía momento más perfecto que ese, donde solo eran ellos dos, juntos otra vez. ¿Qué podían decirse?

Realmente no sabían. Tal vez Hinata quisiera saber cómo fue estar en prisión, y Sasuke preguntar sobre como llevo su embarazo.

Pero aquella pregunta solo le llevaría a mosquearse consigo mismo. Había dejado a Hinata cuidar sola de su hijo. No pudo estar cuando ella más lo necesitaba. No pudo cumplir ninguno de sus caprichos, ni sostener su mano al momento del parto.

Casi por inercia, torció sus labios. Ya se había vuelto un habito hablarse a sí mismo, cuestionarse y responderse él mismo. Eso pasaba gracias las estadías en el aislamiento de la prisión.

-Sasuke… ¿estás bien?—Hinata se había levantado de su pecho para verlo.

El reacciono de su charla interna.

-Si… solo pensaba en algunas cosas—Hinata creyó en sus palabras y regreso a su lugar.

Unos minutos más tarde, Hinata se había quedado dormida, pero Sasuke no podía. Le estaba dando vueltas a todo.

Ahora ya tenía un hijo… un hijo con la persona que más quería en el mundo. Pero eso solo significaba que debería de dejar de lado la vida que estaba bien arraiga a él. ¿Qué haría ahora? No contaba con muchos estudios que digamos, y no tenía mucha experiencia, más aparte que la policía ya lo tenía registrado.

Por más que lo intentara, no obtendría una vida normal, ni él, ni su Familia.

Deberían de estarse en las sombras, como siempre, huyendo por siempre. Porque era consciente de que Kakashi no les podría proteger por el resto de sus vidas, y prueba de ello había sido cuando cayeron en prisión. ¿Qué tal si volvía a caer en ese lugar?

No, no quería si quiera pensarlo. No se perdonaría lastimar a Hinata otra vez, y mucho menos dejarla cargar a ella sola con su hijo. Ese no sería él. Porque él no cometería los mismos errores que su Padre. Eso jamás.

Sentía tantos problemas en su cabeza, que no podía disfrutar el momento en el que estaba. En una casa de playa, con Hinata sobre su pecho dulcemente dormida, sobre una cama hecha de nubes, y agotado por haber hecho el amor tan intensamente.

Pero esa era la maldición de un Padre. Preocuparse día y noche por su Familia. Y en su caso era preocuparse el doble.

Se puso de pie de la cama, apartando a Hinata cuidadosamente de él. Se vistió con unos pantalones y salió a la playa. Apenas salir, vio a lo lejos a su Familia, estaban en la carne asada que Kakashi había preparado.

Vio a su hermano, a Shisui, a Yahiko y al resto de sus hermanos adoptivos. Todos se veían tan contentos y felices, como si el futuro no les importara.

Vio a Naruto jugando con su hija, y a Naemi a su lado, jugando a las cosquillas con Hikari. Ambos lucían felices, tranquilos, y haciendo lo que él lo podía. Disfrutar del momento.

Pero… había algo en esa escena familiar que le estaba conduciendo a una clase de epifanía.

Kakashi les había adoptado desde muy pequeños, y no tuvo problema en criarlos. Puesto que él mismo les había dicho, ya varios años después de que se convirtieran en miembros de la organización, que si él lo hubiese querido, no estarían involucrados en toda esa mierda.

Eso solo significaba que si se lo proponía, no importaría a lo que se dedicara, podría criar y cuidar de su hijo y de su mujer.

Además… acaba de salir de prisión. Ya podría preocuparse después del futuro incierto.

Regreso a la casa, y se volvió a recostar con Hinata en la cama. Ella abrió sus ojos un poco cuando el colchón anuncio la presencia del moreno nuevamente.

Cuando ya estaba acostado, sintió el envolver de sus brazos en ella. Sacando una sonrisa de sus labios. Nada mejor para ella que estar entre los brazos de su salvaje, asesino y futuro esposo.

Y ahí se quedaron… en cama, acostados, y juntos. Disfrutando uno de los muchos momentos que les esperaban.

Puesto que, mientras estuvieran juntos… Ni siquiera una Familia protectora, sus propias conciencias, un hombre que estaba obsesionado con la luna y un peligroso sujeto de los bajos mundos, podrían separar.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno, no se que decir... es triste terminar las historias TnT .**_

 _ **Pero todo debe llegar a su final. Y esta vez, Unhealing llego al suyo. Me habría gustado poder hacerle una segunda parte, o algo así, pero no quería arruinarla añadiendo cosas que no tuvieran sentido.**_

 _ **Lo del embarazo fue a raíz de unos comentarios que leí hacia tiempo, que querían que Hinata estuviera embarazada, y si lo estuvo, lastima que ese tiempo que ella estuvo en cinta Sasuke estaba encerrado xD**_

 _ **Se que Hikari suena a nombre de chica, pero también es nombre de chico. No me culpen por eso (?)**_

 _ **Y si el nombre de Akane les suena, es porque de pequeña era Fan (una gran fan) de Ranma 1/2 y si, antes pensaba que cuando tuviera una hija le iba a poner Akane. Orgullosamente Naemi y Naruto me cumplieron el sueño (?) ('･ω･')**_

 _ **Pero regresando al tema. Me siento muy contenta de ver que Unhealing tuvo mucho apoyo desde el principio. Y que a muchas personas les gusto, incluso en un grupo de Facebook lo compartieron. No tienen idea de lo feliz que estaba, se lo conté a casi medio mundo, hasta mi psicologa xD De verdad, muchisisismas gracias a todas y todos los que leyeron y demostraron su apoyo.**_

 _ **Espero de todo corazón que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo al escribirlo y que el final sea de su agrado. Aunque se que no, porque a nadie le gusta que las cosas terminen... lo digo por experiencia .-.**_

 _ **Lamento, de verdad no contestar a los reviews. Aun no me acostumbro del todo a publicar en Fanfiction xD Me acostumbre más Wattpad. Pero quiero agradecer a tod s los que dejaron sus comentarios. De verdad, muchas gracias.**_

 _ **Y, supongo que es todo. Con esta biblia me despido por ahora.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Son muy apreciados.**_

 _ **ATT:**_

 _ **Midna_Nightly (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos luego!**_


End file.
